La plus loyale
by Bewitchings-christmas
Summary: (1956-1998) Bellatrix Black, qui naquit dans l'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers, épousa Rodolphus Lestrange et fut la seule femme Mangemort à obtenir une place privilégié dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort. Elle passa sa vie à poursuivre un but : servir son maître qu'elle aime en secret. Pour cet amour obsessionnel, elle repoussera les limites du mal. Mais à quel prix ?
1. Les boules de Noël

**Notes d'auteur:** Je parcourais un forum pour passer le temps... c'est à cet instant que le personnage de Bellatrix a hanté mon esprit pour ne plus en ressortir. L'avidité d'en apprendre davantage sur elle m'a prise, comme ça, d'un seul coup. Ecrire sur elle? Je n'aurais encore jamais pu l'envisager il y a quelques mois. Pourtant, c'est l'un des personnages les plus complexes de la saga de J.K Rowling que l'on a trop souvent le tort de limiter à sa folie et à sa farouche haine du sang-pur.

Autour de Bellatrix, il y a certes du sang, un amour malsain, un fanatisme incontestable... mais il y a avant tout une histoire.

* * *

Bonjour à tous! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle fanfiction. Je me suis lancée dans cette histoire sur un coup de tête, après avoir éprouvé un certain désir d'exploiter le personnage (pour qui j'ai pourtant la plus grande aversion) de Bellatrix. J'ai envie d'essayer d'analyser ce personnage trop peu compris à travers une biographie détaillée et réaliste. Pour cette fois-ci, je renonce à mes précédentes extravagances pour être au plus près des romans de J.K Rowling. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura, cela dépendra de l'avancée de l'histoire (j'imagine qu'il y en aura un certain nombre, vu que j'ai toute une vie à raconter^^). Bonne lecture!

 **Ps: "La plus loyale" étant une biographie, je m'en tiendrai strictement à la trame originale. Ce qui veut dire que pour éviter toute incohérence, je me baserai sur les livres de J.K Rowling, et j'étudierai attentivement les fiches de chaque personnage ainsi que la chronologie. Parfois, certaines scènes sont peu développées et certains personnages sont seulement cités de nom, alors un peu d'interprétation personnelle et d'invention s'imposeront.**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages empruntés pour cette histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

...

 **1.** **Les boules de Noël**

 **...**

 _Décembre 1956_ – Le blizzard n'allait pas tarder à se lever sur la bourgade de Hansord. Cet endroit n'était qu'à quelques lieues de Londres, mais à en juger par son aspect délabré et fantomatique, il n'accueillait pas (ou bien très peu) de moldus. Les maisons asymétriques, toutes très anciennes, appartenaient surtout à des sorciers à la retraite, ou alors à des familles désireuses de ne pas se mêler au monde sans magie. La demeure la plus à l'écart des autres et la plus pompeuse était celle de Cygnus et Druella Black, des nobles qui inspiraient le respect de tous. Les murs en pierre noire et le haut grillage doré se dressaient avec arrogance au milieu du village.

Le couple, qui avait trois filles, ne quittait que très rarement la maison et évitait autant que possible d'aborder les voisins des alentours, car aucun d'entre eux n'était à leurs yeux suffisamment « important » pour côtoyer un Black. Renfermés, Cygnus et Druella craignaient l'extérieur et essayaient de préserver leurs enfants de son influence néfaste. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre pour leur aînée, Bellatrix : du haut de ses six ans, elle avait déjà adopté la doctrine de ses parents, à savoir celle qui consistait à différencier le « sang-pur » du « sang-impur ». Et elle clamait avec fierté son statut de sang noble en toute occasion.

\- Les sang-impur ne sont pas comme nous, Bellatrix, lui répétait régulièrement sa mère. Ce sont des êtres inférieurs au sang souillé. Tu dois te préserver de leur influence.

Aujourd'hui, il advint que des moldus s'aventurèrent jusqu'au village de Hansord. M. et Mrs Black les repérèrent alors qu'ils dévalaient une pente recouverte de neige, des guirlandes et des boules de sapin à la main. Cygnus voulut les chasser, mais Druella jugea plus prudent de ne pas se faire remarquer par le voisinage ; elle se contenta d'isoler toutes les fenêtres de l'immense demeure avec les épais rideaux de velours pour éviter que ses filles ne se salissent le regard.

Cependant, Bellatrix avait déjà un niveau avancé en magie malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas encore une apprentie sorcière. Elle se dressa de tout son long devant le rideau de sa chambre, fit jaillir des étincelles bleues de ses paumes, et le rideau se déverrouilla. Elle se pencha alors, et vit deux garçons de son âge à travers la vitre – deux sang-impur. Ils portaient des habits moldus : une sorte de pantalon à bretelle complété par un manteau et un béret en laine. Et ils chantonnaient :

\- _Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël... Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël..._

« Ce doit être une mauvaise chanson, se dit Bellatrix. Mère m'a dit que tout ce que font et disent les sang-impur est mauvais... Je vais les faire partir d'ici ! ». Elle ouvrit la fenêtre ; un vent glacé s'engouffra dans la pièce. Ensuite, elle leva l'une de ses petites mains d'où un tourbillon rouge apparut. Elle lança les étincelles qui atteignirent l'un des garçons à la tête. Il gémit de douleur, et s'enfuit avec son camarade un instant plus tard.

Bellatrix éclata de rire en sautillant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'est alors qu'une voix résonna derrière elle :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bella ?

\- Va-t'en d'ici, André ! S'énerva la fillette en sautant à pieds joints sur le sol en bois.

Les deux sœurs se retrouvèrent face à face. Elles se ressemblaient tellement avec leur chevelure brune épaisse et leurs yeux sombres qu'il n'était pas rare qu'on les confonde avec des jumelles. La différence entre les deux était que Bellatrix était intrépide et dynamique, tandis qu'Andromeda était douce et sensible ; de plus, elle avait un an de moins que Bellatrix.

Elle demanda avec enthousiasme :

\- Tu joues à « la chasse aux moldus » ? Je veux jouer avec toi !

\- Non, non, non ! La repoussa Bellatrix. Mère va nous entendre ! Elle ne veut pas qu'on regarde les moldus. Je t'ai dit de t'en aller !

Ses yeux, qui pivotèrent du côté de la fenêtre, captèrent alors un détail important : une espèce de branche verte lustrée gisait sur la neige à l'endroit où les deux garçons moldus s'étaient trouvés auparavant, accompagnée de plusieurs boules de toutes les couleurs. Des objets impurs.

Une curiosité mêlée de peur envahit Bellatrix. D'un geste, elle attrapa le bras de sa sœur :

\- Viens !... Vite !

Elles gardèrent leurs tenues fines d'intérieur, mais enfilèrent tout de même des souliers. Après, elles s'éclipsèrent de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, descendirent les escaliers en colimaçon des deux étages qui précédaient les chambres, et quittèrent la maison. Sans lâcher la main d'Andromeda, Bellatrix prit ensuite de l'élan, et sauta par-dessus le grillage. Elles flottèrent en l'air pendant quelques secondes avant d'atterrir en douceur sur la neige. Andromeda s'extasia :

\- Tu es vraiment forte, Bella ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà capable de sauter si haut ! Tu deviendras certainement une grande sorcière.

\- Chère sœur, tu es trop naïve, dit Bellatrix avec supériorité en agitant ses jambes dans la neige. Tous les enfants de notre âge sont capables de sauter à cette hauteur, mère me l'a dit... À propos, où sont mère et père dans la maison ?

\- Mère est au berceau de Narcissa et père prend son bain.

Elles contournèrent précipitamment la maison jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit où avaient été abandonnés les objets impurs de moldus. Bellatrix ralentit le pas, mais Andromeda courut en voulant empoigner à pleines mains la branche. Bellatrix l'arrêta en criant :

\- Ce sont des objets souillés ! N'y touche pas !

D'un geste, elle repoussa sa sœur et fut la première à examiner les objets de près. À première vue, rien dans ces curieux ornements colorés ne paraissait renfermer un danger potentiel. Mais, c'était probablement une apparence trompeuse. Bellatrix s'inclina vers le sol pour les effleurer du bout des doigts ; Andromeda la devança alors en prenant une boule vermeille.

\- Idiote ! La gronda Bellatrix en tentant de la lui arracher des mains.

\- Il n'y a rien à craindre, Bella. Touche !

Sceptique, Bellatrix avança sa main qui finit par entrer en contact avec une surface lisse. Elle aperçut son reflet déformé par l'intrigante sphère. « Cette boule a-t-elle un rapport avec ce que les sang-impur appellent Noël ? » se demanda-t-elle. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par Andromeda :

\- Moi, je trouve ces objets plutôt beaux... Les moldus sont-ils vraiment aussi impurs que mère et père le disent ?

\- Oui, car nous sommes nobles et pas eux, répondit Bellatrix avec conviction. La preuve, c'est qu'ils sont incapables de pratiquer la magie !

Ses yeux restèrent néanmoins rivés sur les décorations de Noël, et ne s'en détachèrent pas. Seul le froid qui engourdit ses membres l'empêcha de contempler plus longtemps les objets.

...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives plus à sauter, Bella ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! S'énerva-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. J'y suis arrivée sans problème, tout à l'heure !... Je suis sûre que ce sont les choses moldues qui m'ont enlevé mes pouvoirs magiques !

Elle observa le grillage à la longueur vertigineuse qui masquait la demeure de ses parents, puis reprit une quatrième fois de l'élan. Son saut échoua une nouvelle fois, et sa sœur et elle tombèrent tête la première dans un tas de neige. Mouillées jusqu'à la racine de leurs cheveux, elles se redressèrent tant bien que mal. Bellatrix fut à deux doigts de piquer une crise de nerfs.

Au même instant, elle vit la double porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à la volée, et sa mère apparaître sur son seuil. Vêtue d'une robe émeraude en satin, ses cheveux blonds tirés en arrière de façon aristocratique, elle était très belle. Ses lèvres maquillées étaient cependant crispées par la colère.

\- Bellatrix ! Andromeda ! Cria-t-elle en les apercevant.

Elle traversa à grands pas la distance qui les séparait, déverrouilla le grillage avec sa baguette, et empoigna sans ménagement les bras de ses filles. Ensuite, elles reçurent toutes deux une gifle digne de l'état de colère dans lequel se trouvait Druella avant d'être consignées dans leurs chambres respectives. Bellatrix se retrouva momentanément isolée dans l'immense salle de séjour qui lui servait de chambre, et ses rideaux de nouveau clos l'empêchèrent d'être spectatrice de la tempête de neige. Les propos de sa sœur concernant les moldus lui revinrent en mémoire, tandis qu'elle jouait avec l'une des boules de Noël qu'elle avait discrètement emporté avec elle.

Lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'écarta, elle bondit hors de son lit à baldaquin et jeta la boule – qui rata malheureusement sa cible et brisa une fenêtre. Son père Cygnus pénétra dans la pièce en lui lançant un regard encore plus menaçant que celui de Druella il y a quelques minutes.

\- On m'a dit que toi et ta sœur avez approché cette racaille de moldus, dit-il d'un ton bourru. Est-ce que c'est vrai, Bella ?

M. Black possédait les mêmes traits durs et les mêmes manières brutales que les membres de sa famille. Par ailleurs, contrairement à sa femme, il n'était que fort peu soucieux des convenances. Mais même s'il était moins froid et distant que Druella, il assenait des corrections particulièrement sévères à ses filles envers qui il était très peu paternel ; ses sourires chaleureux n'étaient qu'une façade. Bellatrix répliqua vivement :

\- Non, mère n'a rien compris ! J'ai chassé les sang-impur, et après ça, André et moi, nous sommes allés nous amuser dans la neige.

\- Vous ne devez pas vous mêler à cette vermine, nous vous l'avons assez répété !

La voix éclatante de son père n'impressionna pas Bellatrix qui protesta :

\- J'en ai marre d'être enfermée dans cette maison !

\- Est-ce qu'une gamine de ton âge est en droit d'en avoir marre de quoi que ce soit ?

En deux mouvements, Cygnus l'écrasa à terre. Elle se laissa faire, car elle avait anticipé sa réaction. Les punitions de son père étaient l'une de ses routines mensuelles (et elles n'étaient nullement un frein à sa désobéissance). La main de celui-ci s'abattit à plusieurs reprises sur elle : ces coups ne parvinrent qu'à lui arracher un faible cri de douleur. Elle ne pleura même pas. Puis, son père se redressa et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Du sang perla sur la joue gauche de Bellatrix, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Les hurlements d'Andromeda provenant de la pièce voisine, mêlés aux pleurs de leur jeune sœur Narcissa, furent à peine perceptibles pour elle. Elle demeura allongée de tout son long sur le sol, les yeux rivés sur le plafond haut aux poutres soigneusement sculptées et au lustre recouvert de dorures ; ce décor luxueux l'écœura brusquement. Elle savait qu'elle était plus que chanceuse d'être née dans une famille au sang-pur, mais son manque de liberté commençait à lui peser. Et elle n'avait que six ans...

\- Bellatrix.

Sa mère Druella était debout devant elle. En fronçant les sourcils, elle lui demanda :

\- Que fais-tu étalée au sol comme une souillon ? Surveille tes manières. (elle insista) Allez, redresse-toi vite.

La fillette s'assit sur une chaise à contrecœur. Sa mère s'approcha d'elle, une serviette humide à la main, et elle lui essuya le visage tout en déclarant sèchement :

\- Ton père ne te corrige pas sans raison, Bellatrix. Tu ne respectes pas le nom des Black en agissant si sottement... Toutes ces années durant, nous t'avons mis en garde contre les sang-impur dans le but de te protéger, mais tu es une enfant gâtée et capricieuse. Tu as tout ce dont n'importe quelle fille de ton âge pourrait rêver, ici ! Et tu ne t'en contentes pas ! Tu préfères aller salir notre réputation !

\- Je suis fière de la noblesse de mon sang, mère ! Seulement, je ne veux pas rester enfermée dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que je sois assez grande pour aller au collège.

Druella se débarrassa du linge avant de poser – presque tendrement – ses mains sur les épaules de Bellatrix.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as aucune raison de t'adonner à ces jeux puérils et dangereux. Ce foyer est l'endroit le plus sûr pour toi et tes sœurs ; n'oublie pas que la plupart des gens sont indignes de vous, car vous êtes d'un rang supérieur... C'est pour ton bien que je dis tout cela, ma petite fille.

\- Je le sais, mère.

Les longs sourcils fins de Druella se plissèrent une nouvelle fois :

\- C'est ce que tu me réponds à chaque fois, Bellatrix... Laisse-moi donc remettre de l'ordre dans tes cheveux, tu es affreusement négligée. Nous allons rendre visite à ton oncle Orion et à ta tante Walburga, alors j'ai reprisé ta nouvelle toilette.

Bellatrix grimaça :

\- Mais je déteste aller là-bas ! Leur elfe de maison me dégoûte et leur cuisine est mauvaise !

\- Ne discute pas ! S'emporta soudainement sa mère.

Après avoir passé une brosse sur ses mèches noires emmêlées, elle sortit de la chambre d'une démarche exténuée. Et une heure plus tard, la famille au complet fut en route pour Londres.

...

Bien évidemment, pour accéder au 12 square Grimmaurd, il était exclu que Cygnus et Druella empruntent un autre moyen de transport que la transplanation ; la hantise que leurs deux filles se promènent dans les rues de Londres, infestées de moldus, les poussait à ne se déplacer que très peu à l'extérieur en compagnie de leurs enfants. De toutes manières, les façades de la demeure, qui étaient terriblement sobres, n'avaient aucun intérêt comparé à leur vaste maison de Hansord.

Quand ils arrivèrent au 12 square Grimmaurd, Druella frappa sans attendre à la porte d'entrée en rajustant son chapeau à velours. Elle fit ensuite remarquer :

\- Je me demande comment fait ma belle-sœur pour vivre dans un endroit aussi mal fréquenté. _Une rue de sang-impur_ , je vous demande un peu !

Bellatrix eut tout juste le temps de laisser son regard s'attarder sur la chaussée lisse du sol, les lampadaires et les voitures avant que sa mère ne les tire, elle et Andromeda, par le bras. Cygnus, quant à lui, cracha au sol avec mépris – geste grossier qui ne manqua pas d'agacer sa femme. Ce fut l'elfe de maison Kreattur qui vint leur ouvrir : il s'inclina profondément devant eux avant de les laisser passer. Très droite et digne, Druella s'avança dans le vestibule la première.

Elle salua sa belle-sœur Walburga avec condescendance. Walburga était une femme tout aussi séduisante que Druella, mais son charme était moins visible, étant donné qu'elle ne prenait pas soin de son apparence ; ses cheveux noirs en pagaille lui tombait sur les épaules et son teint était blafard (elle appartenait à la même famille que son mari, donc elle avait les caractéristiques des Black). Lorsqu'elle vit ses nièces, elle voulut immédiatement les embrasser :

\- Mes deux beautés au sang le plus propre du monde ! S'extasia-t-elle en se précipitant sur elles.

Andromeda ne put échapper au baiser que Walburga lui colla au creux de la joue, en revanche, Bellatrix esquiva les lèvres de sa tante en prétextant être malade ; elle ignora l'air de reproche que lui lança sa mère, et s'installa sans enthousiasme sur le canapé du salon. Son oncle Orion, très froid, la salua du bout des lèvres. Elle lui répondit tout aussi froidement. « Qu'est-ce que j'en ai marre d'être ici ! » songea-t-elle en échangeant un regard ennuyé avec sa sœur.

\- Où est la petite Narcissa ? Interrogea Walburga.

\- Je l'ai confié à son autre tante, répondit Druella en buvant son verre de jus du bout des lèvres.

Une heure plus tard, ils dînèrent dans un silence déconcertant, puis Bellatrix et Andromeda furent envoyés à l'étage, dans deux chambres vides. Parfaitement consciente que leur renvoi du salon avait été fait pour laisser place à une discussions d'adultes, Bellatrix prit soin de rester éveillée. Elle quitta discrètement sa chambre aux alentours de minuit, descendit l'escalier principal, et plaqua son oreille contre la porte close qui donnait sur le salon.

Ce fut d'abord la voix de sa mère qui lui parvint :

\- Je ne sais pas si j'enverrai les deux petites à Poudlard quand elles auront onze ans. J'avais déjà des appréhensions, notamment à cause des nés moldus qui ont accès à l'école, mais maintenant qu'Albus Dumbledore est devenu le directeur, on peut craindre le pire pour nos enfants.

\- L'école n'est plus ce qu'elle était, ça c'est certain, dit ensuite Orion. À notre époque, avec Dippet, il y avait quand même moins de souplesse. Vos deux filles se porteront mieux à la maison, de toute façon... Il n'est pas indispensable pour une fille d'aller à l'école.

Il y eut un silence, et la voix de Cygnus résonna lentement :

\- Notre monde ne sera pas définitivement régi par des idiots comme Dumbledore. Les choses pourraient changer... Est-ce que vous savez qui est récemment revenu d'Albanie d'après les rumeurs ?

Bellatrix perçut des chuchotements. Enfin, elle entendit sa tante dire :

\- Aurais-tu l'intention de _le_ rejoindre ?

\- C'est impossible, grogna Cygnus. J'ai ma famille, j'ai mes trois filles. Je ne peux pas m'absenter.

\- Tu n'ignores pourtant pas qu'il nous voudra à ses côtés, s'il est vraiment revenu.

Le cœur battant, Bellatrix s'écarta de la porte. Elle ignorait ce que signifiait les propos secrets qu'elle venait d'écouter, mais elle avait l'intuition que quelque chose de nouveau allait bientôt se produire. Elle se demandait seulement pour quelle raison ses parents tenaient tellement à le lui cacher.


	2. Un ami bien mystérieux

**Bonjour:) Je vous offre ce deuxième chapitre bien plus tôt que prévu, mais c'est uniquement parce que j'ai commencé son écriture peu après celle du tout premier chapitre. J'espère que jusque-là, ces deux premiers chapitres qui introduisent cette fanfiction ne vous ont pas déçu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos suggestions et vos remarques.**

 **2\. Un ami bien mystérieux**

 **...**

Bellatrix n'avait rien révélé de la conversation qu'elle avait épié au 12 square Grimmauld à sa sœur, car elle avait la conviction que les rares informations qu'elle était parvenue à recueillir étaient intimement personnelles ; il n'était nullement dans l'habitude de ses parents de se réunir pour aborder des sujets fâcheux et délicats, ce qui signifiait bien qu'un événement important s'était récemment produit. « Mais lequel ? » s'était-elle demandé lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés à Hansord, le lendemain matin. Encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était comme de coutume en train de tourner en rond dans sa chambre, elle se posa la question... jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit distraite par les pleurs stridents du bébé Narcissa.

En soupirant, elle sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de ses parents, située à l'autre bout de l'aile gauche. Elle vit sa sœur benjamine se tortiller entre les draps de soie de son berceau en serrant ses petits poings. Bien que sa mère lui ait défendu à maintes reprises d'approcher le berceau, Bellatrix se pencha par-dessus les barreaux et souleva sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Tu es bruyante, Cissy ! Tais-toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui tapotant le dos.

Narcissa s'agita davantage en s'égosillant, ce qui exaspéra Bellatrix qui la secoua avec fermeté. Le visage du bambin se mit à rougir, tandis qu'elle criait :

\- Mais tais-toi !

Au même moment, la douce Andromeda entra dans la chambre. Face à la manière dont son aînée maltraitait inconsciemment Narcissa, elle intervint en prenant le bébé des bras féroces de Bellatrix. Elle maintint la tête dodue de sa sœur sur l'un de ses bras, puis la berça précautionneusement. Bellatrix était trop impatiente pour être capable de faire preuve d'une telle douceur.

\- Est-ce que tu es venue ici pour te rendre intéressante, André ? Dit-elle d'un ton agressif, dépitée par son échec.

\- Je suis venue pour t'empêcher de tuer notre sœur, Bella. Mère nous a formellement interdit de nous approcher d'elle, puisque nous sommes des enfants inexpérimentés... En plus, tu n'as pas ce que mère appelle « l'instinct maternel », tu es brutale !

Vexée, Bellatrix tourna les talons. Elle regagna sa chambre, bien décidée à y rester enfermée pour le reste de l'après-midi – une intention qui sera certainement du goût de ses parents. Cependant, alors qu'elle se prélassait dans son lit, des coups lointains attirèrent son attention ; elle quitta donc une nouvelle fois la chambre à coucher et descendit au rez-de-chaussé. Le sol en marbre glacé du vestibule la fit frissonner alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Elle s'assura au préalable que ses parents ne se trouvaient pas à proximité avant de tirer la double porte.

Et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon de son âge... Le garçon moldu qu'elle avait blessé à la tête il y a deux jours. Tandis qu'elle gardait une main pétrifiée sur la poignée de la porte, il se présenta poliment :

\- Bonjour, miss. Je suis Ted Tonks.

Sans réfléchir, Bellatrix recula d'un pas et lui claqua la porte au nez de toutes ses forces. Ensuite, elle retourna dans sa chambre d'un pas affolé. « Comment un sang-impur a-t-il pu arriver jusque-là ? Le grillage est infranchissable sans magie ! » se dit-elle, déroutée. Andromeda vint la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard en lui demandant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- J'ai rencontré un sang-impur.

Un nouveau coup résonna à cet instant, mais cette fois, ce fut au niveau du carreau de la fenêtre ; Bellatrix et Andromeda se redressèrent en même temps. Elles écartèrent le rideau et sursautèrent en apercevant le garçon immobile au pied de la façade de leur maison, le menton levé dans leur direction. Avec courage, Bellatrix cria en imitant son père :

\- Va t'en d'ici, vermine !

\- Vous avez un objet qui m'appartient, miss, répliqua le dénommé Ted Tonks. J'aimerais le récupérer.

Andromeda récupéra la boule de Noël rouge qui traînait encore dans un coin de la chambre. Puis, elle la jeta par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre en disant :

\- Maintenant, pars de chez nous !

Le moldu Tonks attrapa sa boule. Après quoi, il leur fit une révérence très maniérée dans laquelle Bellatrix crut déceler de la moquerie, et s'en alla. Comment ce garçon au statut inférieur osait-il être si insolent envers les nobles sœurs Black ? Elle devait lui faire payer son insolence. Mais de quelle façon ?

Elle l'appela d'une voix forte sans savoir quoi ajouter :

\- Eh !

Ted Tonks s'arrêta sans se retourner.

\- Tu n'es même pas un sorcier, pauvre minable ! Cracha-t-elle. Comment as-tu réussi à franchir le grillage ?

\- Je suis un sorcier.

Surprise par ce mensonge grossier, Bellatrix se tut. Andromeda prit alors le relais en interrogeant calmement le garçon :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous racontes des histoires ? Nous savons que les sang-impur ne peuvent pas être des sorciers.

\- Et pourtant si, _ma chère_! Je ne viens peut-être pas d'une noble famille au sang-pur comme vous, mais j'ai autant de pouvoirs magiques que vous et votre prétentieuse de sœur... J'ai franchi le grillage, non pas en sautant bêtement, mais en déverrouillant la porte.

Bellatrix rougit de colère ; ce garçon était de toute évidence en train d'inventer des histoires. Il était tout bonnement impossible qu'un né moldu ait des capacités similaires aux leurs, si ce n'est supérieures, puisqu'il prétendait être déjà apte à déverrouiller les grillages et les portes. Toutefois, comme elle doutait de ses paroles, elle le mit au défi de faire apparaître avec ses mains une boule d'étincelles plus grosse que la sienne. Leurs deux mains se tendirent alors... et des étincelles bleues pareilles aux siennes s'élevèrent de la paume de Tonks. Et sa boule prit un volume surprenant, presque démesuré.

...

\- Est-ce que tu arrives à y croire ? Murmura Andromeda. Nous avons vu de nos propres yeux ce garçon faire de la magie, Bella !

\- Ce garçon est anormal, j'en suis sûre. Il ne doit pas être un sang-impur ordinaire.

Bellatrix n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et continua de bouder, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux.

La présence de sa sœur finit par lui peser au bout d'une minute, alors elle la renvoya méchamment dans sa chambre. Ensuite, des larmes de rage lui brûlèrent les joues ; elle supportait aussi peu le mensonge que l'incertitude. Elle avait toujours cru sur parole les affirmations de ses parents concernant les différences de sang, mais aujourd'hui, elle doutait : le fait que des moldus soient capables d'accéder à la magie, n'était-ce pas la preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas si inférieurs que cela ? Se pouvait-il que la noblesse de son sang ne fasse finalement pas d'elle quelqu'un de si exceptionnel que cela ? Ou alors...

Elle immergea de ses pensées en entendant les voix de ses parents résonner fortement depuis l'étage inférieur. Elle se rendit donc dans le couloir situé près du salon privé de sa mère et les observa discrètement de loin : Druella était occupée à rajuster son corsage, et Cygnus faisait nerveusement les cent pas.

\- Il arrive à dix-neuf heures... dans trente minutes, souffla-t-il d'un ton frémissant. Nous devons être prêts à l'accueillir comme il se doit.

\- Elfe, j'ose espérer que le souper sera irréprochable, dit sèchement Druella à l'adresse de l'elfe de maison de la famille. Sinon, je te couperai l'autre oreille ! (elle ajouta en se tournant vers son mari) Notre ami a fait un long voyage pour venir jusqu'à nous, la nourriture doit être correcte.

Bellatrix ne put tenir en place plus longtemps. Elle fit irruption dans le salon en demandant :

\- Qui est l'ami dont vous parlez ?

\- Dans ta chambre, Bellatrix ! Siffla sa mère en guise de réponse.

La fillette ne bougea pas et les regarda avec insistance. Son père Cygnus gronda en la poussant d'un geste hors de la pièce :

\- Dehors, Bella !

Elle se vit contrainte de remonter à l'étage. Par la suite, sa mère veilla à ce que ni elle, ni Andromeda ne puissent avoir accès au rez-de-chaussé de toute la soirée. Elle envoya l'elfe leur apporter un plateau en argent garni de mets fraîchement préparés, et toutes deux durent se mettre au lit immédiatement après avoir mangé. Andromeda, très docile, ne contesta pas les ordres, mais Bellatrix ne prit même pas la peine de s'allonger : elle surveilla l'heure jusqu'à ce que la grande aiguille indique : dix-neuf heures trente.

Puis, elle colla le nez à sa fenêtre et patienta. « L'ami » invité par ses parents fut en retard de dix minutes, puisqu'il tarda à apparaître. Bellatrix distingua la silhouette élancée d'un homme brouillée par l'obscurité suivie de celle d'un autre homme ; elle les regarda traverser à grands pas la cour d'entrée de leur maison avant de s'arrêter devant le perron. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre : son père Cygnus leur ouvrit la porte avec précipitation.

\- Cela fait longtemps... mon ami, dit l'homme à la silhouette élancée avant d'entrer dans la maison.

Aussitôt, Bellatrix bondit sur ses pieds et quitta sa chambre. Au premier étage, elle se glissa dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre, et sauta à l'extérieur avec souplesse. Elle courut ensuite en trébuchant sur la neige molle, et atteignit la fenêtre du salon. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la vitre en contemplant l'intérieur du salon : son père était assit près de la cheminée face aux mystérieux invités.

L'homme à la silhouette élancée était entièrement vêtu de noir, et elle ne put le voir que de dos ; ses cheveux noirs brillaient à la lueur du feu. Quant au second homme, il avait des cheveux blonds foncés ainsi qu'une forte carrure. Druella déposa deux verres à pied devant eux – Bellatrix remarqua que sa main tremblait sous l'effet de la nervosité.

\- Comment se sont déroulées vos recherches ? Demanda Cygnus d'une étrange voix craintive.

\- Ce fut enrichissant, déclara l'homme aux habits noirs. J'ai découvert des choses que bien des sorciers prétendument puissants pourraient m'envier.

Il y avait une éloquence dans sa façon de parler qui était très agréable à l'oreille.

\- On dit... on dit qu'Albus Dumbledore a refusé de vous octroyer un poste à Poudlard, poursuivit Cygnus avec hésitation. Est-ce bien vrai ?

\- Il semble que Dumbledore et moi ayons des différends impossibles à résoudre, dit l'homme avec colère. Je crains malheureusement que nous n'allons pas pouvoir nous en faire un allié... J'ai appris que tu as l'intention de ne pas envoyer tes filles à Poudlard, Cygnus, ajouta-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Il y a trop de sang-de-bourbe là-bas.

\- J'aimerais que tu y envoies tes filles. Il serait ironique que seuls des né moldus aillent étudier dans une école de magie... Le sang-pur doit être préservé, non pas en étant caché, mais en étant affiché avec fierté.

\- Ce sera fait selon vos souhaits.

L'homme élancé se leva de sa chaise, puis il s'accouda contre la cheminée, le visage toujours tourné dans une direction opposée à celle de Bellatrix. Il murmura :

\- Vous savez certainement – toi, Cygnus, comme toi, Druella – que je recherche des personnes vaillantes capables de défendre ma cause...

À partir de là, Bellatrix fut incapable de suivre ce qui se disait : un vent fougueux et hivernal s'abattit sur elle en lui fouettant les tympans. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'abriter sous le perron en attendant que la tempête s'apaise. Déterminée à ne pas retourner dans sa chambre, elle supporta les violents frissons de froid qui la secouèrent. Une minute plus tard, des bruits de pas dans le vestibule la firent sursauter, et elle se précipita derrière le mur le plus proche.

Les deux invités de ses parents sortirent de la maison, puis s'éloignèrent avec le même pas pressant que tout à l'heure. Une idée audacieuse traversa alors l'esprit de Bellatrix : les suivre. Elle traversa la cour à toute vitesse afin de pouvoir passer entre l'ouverture du grillage, et marcha sur le sillage des deux hommes. « L'homme élancé était vraiment bizarre, songea-t-elle. Il faisait peur à mon père, lui qui ne craint jamais personne ! Qui est-il pour ainsi terrifier les gens ? Et de quelle cause parlait-il ? ». Elle s'enfonça dans une ruelle noire en garda les yeux rivés sur les capes flottantes de ceux qu'elle suivait.

Bientôt, elle fut suffisamment près d'eux pour les entendre parler.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur les Black pour être à vos côtés, maître, marmonna l'homme blond. C'est la famille de sorciers la plus puissante ; il faut profiter de cet atout... Pour l'instant, trop peu de nos amis vous ont rejoint.

\- Nous devons nous montrer patients, Avery, dit l'autre homme. La persuasion reste notre meilleure arme pour le moment, mais quand notre nombre sera assez élevé, nous n'en aurons plus besoin.

Ils passèrent devant un pub désert face auquel se trouvait une femme entre deux âges ; le regard de cette dernière s'attarda sur les deux sorciers avant de s'écarquiller sous l'effet de la surprise. D'une démarche lourde et gauche, elle se pressa à leur rencontre. En leur barrant la route, elle s'étonna, comme si elle venait d'apercevoir un fantôme :

\- En voilà, une surprise ! Mr. Jedusor ! Vous êtes de retour parmi nous ! Vous savez que je me suis souvent interrogée, à votre compte, et... (elle le scruta) Savez-vous que j'ai failli ne pas vous reconnaître ? Vous êtes toujours aussi charmant qu'auparavant, bien évidemment, mais votre visage a quelque chose de changé...

Elle ne put achever sa phrase, car l'homme élancé esquissa un mouvement brusque vers elle, et une lumière verte aveuglante l'atteignit en pleine poitrine ; ensuite, elle s'effondra au sol, morte. Tapie derrière un muret, Bellatrix contint une exclamation de surprise. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne mourir devant elle.

\- Jedusor n'existe plus, entendit-elle déclarer froidement l'homme élancé. Et tous ceux qui l'ignorent encore subiront le même sort que cette sang-impur.

Il n'ajouta aucune autre parole. Un silence intriguant régna jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix sente une main massive se refermer autour de son bras. Puis elle vit l'homme blond au corps massif au-dessus d'elle. Il beugla en la tirant hors de sa cachette :

\- Sors de là, sale mioche ! (il ajouta à l'intention de son compagnon) Vous aviez raison, maître : quelqu'un nous suivait depuis notre départ du manoir des Black... et c'était cette gamine !

\- Comment osez-vous ? Protesta Bellatrix en se débattant, peu habituée à ce qu'on s'adresse à elle avec tant de familiarité.

Il la jeta à terre et pointa sa baguette sur elle. « Qu'est-ce que père m'avait dit de dire à mes ennemis en cas de danger ? » pensa la fillette, le cœur battant. Elle se souvint alors :

\- Allez-vous vraiment faire l'erreur de me tuer moi, Bellatrix Black, fille de noble lignée au sang le plus pur et le plus distingué de tous ? Lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

L'homme abaissa sa baguette en la contemplant avec incrédulité. Après quoi, il se retourna en murmurant :

\- Maître, dois-je... ?

\- Non, répondit l'homme élancé en se rapprochant d'eux. Il serait effectivement dommage de gaspiller un sang aussi précieux que celui d'une fille Black... Même si je doute que ce soit vraiment le sang le plus distingué de tous.

Bellatrix nota qu'il avait de l'amusement dans sa voix à la fois douce et glacée. Elle releva la tête, et put pour la première fois découvrir les traits du visage de cet homme – qui paraissait avoir au moins une trentaine d'années : il possédait une allure altière, un teint pâle, et un regard noir dont l'expression était difficile à cerner. Elle le considéra, bouche bée, sans même savoir pourquoi elle se sentait si impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Relève-toi, Bellatrix Black, lui dit-il.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt. Il lui demanda :

\- Que fais-tu hors de la maison de tes parents ?

\- Mes parents ont dit que vous étiez leur ami, Mr. Jedusor, expliqua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Alors, je vous ai suivi pour vous rencontrer.

\- Toi, gamine impertinente ! Gronda le dénommé « Avery ». Le maître ne s'appelle pas Jedusor !

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils :

\- Alors, quel est votre nom ?

L'homme élancé ignora sa question. Il se contenta de dire sèchement :

\- Je suis déçu d'apprendre que Cygnus et Druella ne t'ont jamais parlé de moi, Bellatrix. Nous sommes pourtant de très bons amis... Je pensais qu'ils l'auraient fait en temps et en heure. (il ajouta) Rentre chez toi, maintenant.

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et poursuivit son chemin, « Avery » sur ses talons. Bellatrix observa leurs silhouettes rétrécir et disparaître dans l'angle d'une rue. Ensuite, elle rebroussa elle-même chemin pour regagner la demeure de ses parents. Elle avait le sentiment que l'ami de ses parents n'était pas un homme aussi ordinaire qu'il le prétendait. Et elle avait également le sentiment qu'elle venait de faire une rencontre unique en son genre.


	3. Les flammes d'une vengeance

**3\. Les flammes d'une vengeance**

 **...**

Bellatrix rejoignit la maison des Black juste avant que le blizzard ne s'éveille – quiconque aurait aperçu cette fillette haute comme trois pommes se balader seule à cette heure de la nuit, au milieu de la neige abondante, l'aurait certainement prise pour une vagabonde sans même soupçonner qu'elle puisse être une fille Black. Mais, quiconque connaissait un minimum Bellatrix n'aurait pas été étonné par ce comportement téméraire et irréfléchi.

Les lumières du premier étage étaient toutes allumées, ce qui confirma à Bellatrix que ses parents avaient bel et bien remarqué sa disparition. « De toute façon, ils ne seraient pas inquiets pour moi, mais pour leur réputation », songea-t-elle sans éprouver le moindre remord. Elle s'engouffra doucement dans le vestibule tout en se préparant mentalement à recevoir une correction des plus virulentes. Toutefois, aucun de ses deux parents ne vint immédiatement l'accueillir. Elle alla donc frapper au boudoir de sa mère en se débarrassant de ses chaussures trempées.

Comme personne ne lui ouvrit, elle tira elle-même la porte : Druella et Cygnus, debout l'un devant l'autre, étaient visiblement en train de se disputer. Bellatrix nota que son père portait un costume de voyage, ce qui lui parut étrange.

\- Ce n'est qu'une mission d'un ou deux jours ! S'énerva Cygnus.

Druella rétorqua :

\- Oui, et te connaissant, je suis certaine que cela deviendra des missions d'un mois ou un an ! D'ici là, tes filles ne te reconnaîtront plus !

\- Je n'ai rien fait pour le maître depuis son ascension, alors si je peux lui rendre service d'une quelconque manière, je le ferai ! Et je me fiche de ton avis, femme !

\- Quel cauchemar, soupira Druella en se prenant le visage dans l'une de ses mains fines. Tu veux vraiment renoncer à ta vie de famille !

Bellatrix se manifesta à ce moment-là :

\- Mère.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers elle, à la fois surpris et dérangés d'être interrompu. Elle demeura inflexible face à l'air sévère qu'adopta sa mère et face à l'attitude bien plus menaçante de son père ; elle attendit les réprimandes, les cris, et même les frappes en les observant. Ce fut Cygnus qui réagit le premier en s'avançant jusqu'à elle d'un pas lourd. Il commença par lui empoigner les cheveux avec violence en rugissant :

\- Petite traînée ! Qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire dehors ?... Hein ?

Bellatrix garda les lèvres closes tandis qu'il lui secouait la tête de plus en plus fort.

\- Tu ne veux pas le dire ? Alors, peut-être que les coups te feront parler ! Ou un petit _endoloris_!

Druella choisit de s'interposer à cet instant. Elle arracha Bellatrix à l'étreinte de son père, puis la plaça derrière elle – dans un geste qui aurait pu passer pour de la protection, si elle ne l'avait pas complété par les paroles suivantes :

\- Laisse cette enfant tranquille. Nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire en ce moment. (elle se tourna vers sa fille) Monte tout de suite te coucher.

La fillette obtempéra, trop fatiguée et frigorifiée pour faire preuve de son habituelle insolence. En chemin, elle fut prise d'une crise de toux lui indiquant qu'elle avait prit froid. Dans le couloir du deuxième étage, une porte s'entrouvrit, et sa sœur Andromeda se glissa à moitié à l'extérieur afin de lui demander du bout des lèvres : « Où est-ce que tu étais ? ». Bellatrix ne répondit rien ; elle marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma à double tour. Elle se hissa sur son lit, mais elle ne parvint pas à s'endormir, car son corps était secoué par de vifs frissons.

Le lendemain matin, sa mère Druella la retrouva en train de grelotter sous sa couverture, le corps brûlant de fièvre. Paniquée, elle appela à plein poumons :

\- Elfe !... Elfe !

L'elfe de maison, qui était une femelle, arriva une minute plus tard. Il lui manquait une oreille – coupé par Cygnus comme châtiment – et son vêtement en lambeaux était plus crasseux que jamais. Druella lui donna pour consigne d'aller chercher des remèdes magiques dans le magasin de soins du village. Une fois les remèdes administrés, la fièvre de Bellatrix baissa, mais elle dût passer la journée au lit. L'elfe vint lui apporter régulièrement des collations.

Sa mère revint la voir en début de soirée, après avoir renouvelé sa toilette pour le souper ; sa bouche était toujours soigneusement maquillée, et ses cheveux, impeccablement tirés en arrière, mais des cernes soulignaient ses yeux.

\- Où est père ? Lui demanda Bellatrix.

\- Il a une affaire à régler. Il ne tardera pas à revenir.

« Qu'il revienne le plus tard possible ! » se dit-elle alors, quelque peu soulagée de son absence. Elle poursuivit ensuite en guettant la réaction de sa mère :

\- Est-ce que cette affaire a un rapport avec... son ami ?

Ces mots firent légèrement pâlir Druella. Elle parut abasourdie pendant plusieurs minutes, et elle finit par presser les épaules de Bellatrix (sans prendre en compte son faible état) en s'écriant :

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas écouter aux portes ! Qu'as-tu vu hier ? Et où es-tu allée ?

\- Je l'ai vu, lui. Celui que tout le monde appelle « maître », la provoqua Bellatrix en souriant. Et je l'ai même rencontré, après qu'il ait tué une sang-impure.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ? Que lui as-tu dit ?

Druella était à présent affolée, elle qui possédait pourtant un flegme solide en temps normal. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par l'anxiété. Bellatrix détourna sa question par une autre question :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui ?

\- Parce que tu es trop jeune ! Aboya sa mère en paraissant avoir une furieuse envie de lui assener une gifle. Tu n'as pas à être impliquée dans des histoires d'adultes !... Vraiment, Bellatrix, tu n'es bonne qu'à nous créer des problèmes, nous qui travaillons dur pour soigner notre image !

Elle se mit à se tordre les mains en marmonnant pour elle-même :

\- Il nous punira, c'est une chose certaine... Que devrait-on lui dire au sujet de cette enfant ?

\- Tu trembles, mère. De quoi as-tu peur ?

Cette fois-ci, la gifle partit ; Bellatrix la reçut de plein fouet, ce qui la fit lâcher son bol de soupe qui se répandit au sol. Ensuite, sa mère se leva brusquement de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte, sans prendre la peine de nettoyer les dégâts sur le tapis. Une pensée traversa alors l'esprit de Bellatrix qui se redressa de son lit en déclarant d'une voix forte :

\- Si tu refuses de me parler, j'irai voir tante Walburga !

\- Je te l'interdis, Bellatrix ! Et ne t'avises pas de désobéir.

La voix de Druella vacilla un peu lorsqu'elle acheva sa phrase ; Bellatrix savait que sa mère la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'obéir. Et elle semblait appréhender l'influence que sa tante pouvait avoir sur elle (d'ailleurs, Druella n'était jamais particulièrement ravie de se rendre au 12 square Grimmauld). « Mais de quoi mes parents ont-ils peur exactement ? » se demanda de nouveau Bellatrix.

...

Une semaine passa, et les événements qui s'étaient récemment produits furent mit de côté. Bellatrix se réconcilia avec sa sœur et ses parents, et recommença – au grand soulagement de sa mère – à se comporter comme une enfant ordinaire : elle cessa d'épier les discussions et ne se mêla plus des problèmes d'adultes. Néanmoins, ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'est que si Bellatrix montrait cette image de petite fille insouciante et désintéressée, c'était pour paraître moins menaçante aux yeux de sa mère et pouvoir avoir l'occasion de s'entretenir avec sa tante Walburga au moment venu.

Cet après-midi, Druella permit exceptionnellement à ses deux filles d'aller jouer à l'extérieur, à condition qu'elles ne s'éloignent pas de la maison. Elle pensait que cette souplesse distrairait Bellatrix, et la contenterait davantage qu'un enfermement dans sa chambre à plein temps où les pires idées pouvaient naître dans son esprit. La neige, persistante, était au rendez-vous, et les deux sœurs se précipitèrent avec enthousiasme hors du territoire des Black.

\- Génial ! Rit Andromeda en exécutant des pirouettes dans la neige. Pour une fois que nous avons l'occasion de nous dégourdir les jambes, autant en profiter ! N'es-tu pas d'accord, Bella ?

\- Je ne sais pas, grommela Bellatrix en traînant des pieds. Je trouve ça ennuyant.

Elle ajouta :

\- Puisque mère nous a donné la permission de sortir, nous ne bravons aucun interdit. Donc, ce n'est ni excitant, ni amusant !

\- Tu es bizarre, Bella. Mais, tu es toi-même... c'est rassurant ! Il y a quelques jours, tu restais dans ta chambre durant des heures et tu ne venais plus du tout me parler. J'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais plus.

Le doux visage d'Andromeda s'assombrit, puis elle s'arrêta soudainement au milieu de la rue qui longeait le grillage de la demeure des Black. Cette sensibilité dépourvue de vivacité aurait agacé Bellatrix chez n'importe quelle autre personne – mais ce défaut, elle parvenait à le passer outre chez sa sœur. Elle se rapprocha d'Andromeda et passa son bras sous le sien :

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, André ! Tu es l'une des seules personnes au monde que j'aime vraiment !

Ensuite, elles marchèrent d'un pas vif en direction de leur magasin préféré où étaient proposés des confiseries en tout genre. Les passants peu nombreux se retournèrent sur leur passage ; face à leur allure sage (des robes de sorcières taillées au genou et des bas de laine) et leurs splendides chevelures de jais, elles furent d'emblée identifiées comme des Black. Il faut dire qu'elles ne se promenaient jamais sans leurs parents !

Quand elles arrivèrent devant leur boutique de prédilection, elles se figèrent sur place. Un couple pourvu d'habits moldus les dépassa ; ils étaient accompagnés de deux garçons dont l'un adressa un clin d'œil aux deux sœurs. Il s'agissait de Ted Tonks accompagné de sa famille. Impulsivement, Bellatrix se baissa, attrapa une pleine poignée de neige fraîche, et la jeta sur la nuque du garçon. Celui-ci se retourna, surpris, mais fit mime de n'avoir rien senti. « Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait des moldus dans un village de sorciers ? » songea Bellatrix en les fusillant du regard.

Le couple entra dans la boutique de confiseries suivi du frère de Tonks, et Ted Tonks resta seul. Il aborda Bellatrix et Andromeda une minute plus tard en disant :

\- Bien le bonjour. Vous manquez de manières pour des filles de bourgeois... Particulièrement vous, la prétentieuse miss Black, ajouta-t-il en regardant Bellatrix.

\- Un sang-impur qui ose nous donner des leçons ! Ricana-t-elle en le poussant. Fiche-le-camp !

\- Et vulgaire, en plus !

Il revint à la charge en poursuivant :

\- N'oubliez pas qu'il a été prouvé la semaine dernière que ma magie surpasse la vôtre. Vous devriez par conséquent me traiter avec plus de respect.

\- Ne rêve pas ! L'agressa Bellatrix. Une seule goutte de ton sang ne vaudra jamais dix gouttes du nôtre ! Tu es et tu resteras à tout jamais une sale vermine !

La fillette obtint alors ce qu'elle voulait avec la radicalité de ses propos : blessé, le garçon perdit l'usage de la parole. Il baissa la tête comme s'il retenait des larmes, puis la redressa. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'humiliation. Bellatrix l'observa sans ressentir aucune culpabilité, en revanche, sa sœur parut gênée : en raison de son caractère faible, Andromeda ne supportait pas de voir les gens souffrir autour d'elle, qu'ils soient sang-impur ou non.

À cet instant, Ted Tonks riva ses yeux brillants de colère sur elle et gronda :

\- Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis rien ? Tu es muette ? Tu suit toujours ta sœur comme un caniche de cette façon ?

\- Laisse Andromeda tranquille, misérable ! S'indigna Bellatrix.

Des étincelles jaillirent de sa main droite, et elle les envoya sans hésiter sur le jeune moldu. Il reçut l'attaque en pleine poitrine, et il s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient. Les minutes s'écoulaient, mais il ne se réveillait pas ; son corps inerte étalé sur la neige ressemblait à un cadavre. Andromeda le crut d'ailleurs mort, et, apeurée, elle éclata en sanglots avant de s'écrier :

\- Ted Tonks ! Ted Tonks ! Réveille-toi !

\- Tais-toi ! Lui ordonna Bellatrix.

Au même moment, la famille du garçon, qui venait de quitter la boutique de confiserie, les aperçurent. Ils découvrirent également le corps de Ted Tonks qui gisait à leurs pieds. La mère (qui portait une affreuse jupe de moldue jaunâtre) poussa un cri en soulevant son fils de terre – qui remua en ouvrant les yeux – , et le père, renfrogné, s'en prit immédiatement aux deux sœurs :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à notre Ted ? Répondez, sorcières ! Je savais bien qu'il ne devait pas fréquenter des gens comme vous !

Enragée, Bellatrix réagit au quart-de-tour :

\- Je n'ai rien fait à ce sale moldu ! Je me suis simplement défendue !

\- Pardonnez-nous ! Le supplia en même temps Andromeda.

Toutefois, le père se précipita au pas de charge dans leur direction, prêt à leur tordre le cou. Bellatrix prit alors sa sœur par le bras, et elles s'enfuirent en galopant dans la neige. Elle achevèrent leur folle course quand elles atteignirent le grillage d'entrée de leur maison, qui leur fut ouvert dans les secondes qui suivirent. Leur mère Druella les accueillit sur le perron, et, face à leurs visages rouges et leurs cheveux en bataille, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, mes pauvres filles, dans quel état êtes-vous ! Constata-t-elle en les scrutant alternativement. Dépêchez-vous de rentrer. Je regrette déjà mon indulgence.

Il était bien évidemment exclu que Bellatrix et Andromeda avouent avoir croisé Ted Tonks et ses parents dans le village ; elles prétextèrent donc avoir fait une bataille de neige, un jeu que Druella qualifia de « sauvage » et « indigne d'une sorcière de leur rang ». Et après l'entretien avec leur mère, les deux sœurs rejoignirent leurs chambres en ayant pour consigne de ne pas réveiller Narcissa. Lorsque vint l'heure du dîner, elles mangèrent silencieusement, puis allèrent se coucher.

...

\- Bellatrix ! Ouvre les yeux ! Vite !

En percevant vaguement la voix de sa mère, Bellatrix cligna des paupières. Il ne lui fut pas bien difficile de s'extraire du sommeil profond dans lequel elle était plongée depuis plus de deux heures, car une insupportable odeur de brûlé lui piqua les narines. Les bras de Druella la tirèrent en avant avec une précipitation qui l'avertirent d'un danger imminent. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, mais ne distingua rien : une fumée opaque et menaçante brouillait sa chambre.

À demi asphyxiée, Bellatrix toussa sans parvenir à reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Cria sa mère. Sors de cette maison et mets-toi à l'abri, le feu ne tardera pas à atteindre les étages ! Je vais chercher tes sœurs !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utilises pas la magie ? S'enquit Bellatrix.

\- Il est trop tard ! Un _agamenti_ n'aura aucun effet sur des flammes de cette ampleur ! (elle la poussa) Sors d'ici ! Vite !

Pour une fois, Bellatrix ne chercha pas à défier l'autorité. Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse en plaquant une main contre son nez et en plissant les yeux pour voir à travers la fumée. Une fois au rez-de-chaussé, la peur l'envahit : les flammes orangées de l'incendie, hautes de plusieurs mètres, étaient déjà parvenues jusqu'au vestibule. Et, de seconde en seconde, elles se rapprochaient de l'escalier, prêtes à barrer le passage qui menait à la sortir. « Dépêche-toi, mère », pensa-t-elle en parvenant à peine à respirer.

Une minute plus tard, Andromeda dévala l'escalier à son tour. Elle rejoignit Bellatrix juste avant que les flammes ne la piègent. Ensuite, leur mère Druella, qui transportait Narcissa dans ses bras, arriva. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait à son tour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, elle dût s'immobiliser sur l'escalier, car le feu se dressa devant elle ; elle disparut derrière les flammes.

\- Mère ! S'écrièrent Bellatrix et Andromeda d'une même voix.

\- Bellatrix... Andromeda... prenez... votre sœur, entendirent-elles dire faiblement leur mère.

Narcissa flotta ensuite dans les airs au-dessus des flammes et fut réceptionnée par Bellatrix, qui l'entoura de ses bras d'un geste protecteur. Druella eut à peine la force de transplaner pour rejoindre ses filles, et elle tomba tête la première au sol ; avec l'aide d'Andromeda, Bellatrix la tira à l'extérieur de la maison tout en tenant Narcissa d'un bras.

\- Mère, relève-toi ! Paniqua-t-elle en se penchant vers Druella, dont la respiration était très irrégulière. Mais, pourquoi ne te lèves-tu pas ? Mère !

Elle redressa brusquement la tête en distinguant deux silhouettes près du grillage : il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme. Elle tressaillit en reconnaissant la jupe jaunâtre de la mère de Ted Tonks, et elle sut alors d'instinct qu'ils étaient les auteurs de l'incendie. L'homme et la femme prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, puis disparurent. Bellatrix les suivit du regard en songeant : « Ignobles sang-impur ! Vous me le payerez ! ».

\- Bellatrix...

La main de Druella se referma sur la sienne.

\- Mère, est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Lui demanda Bellatrix.

Mais la terrible réalité qui se refléta dans les yeux de sa mère la frappa de plein fouet. Ses pleurs se mêlèrent alors à ceux d'Andromeda. Non, c'était impossible... Il était impossible que sa mère puisse mourir maintenant... Elle ne pouvait pas partir aussi tôt...

\- Tu es une menteuse ! Hurla Bellatrix sans y croire. Tu as dit que tu serais toujours là pour veiller à notre bien-être !

\- J'ai veillé à votre bien-être... aussi longtemps que je l'ai pu, souffla sa mère. À présent... je compte sur vous pour ne pas oublier tout ce que je vous ai dit. Bellatrix... tu veilleras... sur tes sœurs. Et tu obéiras... à ton père. Pareil pour toi... Andromeda. Vous irez... chez votre tante Walburga... en attendant votre père.

\- Mère, ne parles pas comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas mourir !

Druella esquissa un léger sourire ; elle était étrangement belle avec sa chevelure claire étalée sur la neige. Elle articula les mots suivants avec difficulté :

\- Bellatrix, promets-moi... de vivre comme une personne normale. D'avoir... une famille... un mari... des enfants... et... de ne rien faire... de dangereux et périlleux.

Bellatrix hésita.

\- Oui, dit-elle enfin sans cesser de pleurer.

Elle savait néanmoins au fond d'elle-même qu'elle serait incapable de vivre comme une personne normale, qu'il lui faudrait tôt ou tard verser du sang pour venger la mort de sa mère. « J'ai maintenant compris vos enseignements, père, mère, se dit-elle en contemplant le corps désormais sans vie de Druella. Les sang-impur ne méritent pas de vivre ; ils doivent tous être exterminés jusqu'au dernier, à commencer par les Tonks. ».

La haine envahit la moindre parcelle du corps de Bellatrix. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne doutait plus : sa mission en tant que fille Black lui paraissait claire.


	4. Les soeurs Black à Poudlard

**4\. Les sœurs Black à Poudlard**

 **...**

 _10 ans plus tard_

 _..._

 _Avril 1966 –_ Depuis leur première rentrée à Poudlard il y a cinq ans, Bellatrix et Andromeda avaient découvert un monde qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais côtoyé, car avant leurs onze ans, leur vision du monde s'était cantonné au village de Hansord et au 12 square Grimmauld. Bien évidemment, durant ce las de temps, leur tante Walburga avait été plus que ravie de prendre en charge l'éducation des deux jeunes filles, et elle avait eu bien du mal à supporter de voir la benjamine Narcissa quitter à son tour sa maison pour effectuer sa première année au collège. Depuis le décès de Druella, les trois sœurs jouissaient d'une liberté qui était loin d'être au goût de leur père Cygnus, lequel ne pouvait garder un œil constant sur elles en raison de ses nombreuses « missions ».

Toutefois, si Walburga était moins stricte que sa belle-sœur, elle prônait bien plus fortement les idéaux des Black : elle avait fait récemment installer un arbre généalogique complet dans l'une des chambres à coucher de sa maison accompagné de la mention « toujours pur ». Et elle n'avait pas perdu de temps pour parler à ses trois nièces du Seigneur des ténèbres, le célèbre mage qui inspirait le respect (ou la crainte) des sorciers, et qui allait très bientôt changer le monde ; et Bellatrix buvait les paroles de sa tante à chaque anecdote sur ce sorcier. Les descriptions de Walburga au sujet du puissant Lord suffisait à le rendre fascinant aux yeux de la jeune adolescente, bien qu'elle ne l'ait rencontré qu'une seule fois.

Poudlard avait donc permis aux sœurs de découvrir la grandeur du monde des sorciers : elles y avaient croisé des élèves venus de différents milieux et étant de différentes origines. Elles avaient rapidement catégorisé la masse de sorciers en deux catégories : les sang-pur et les autres. Car, un sang-mêlé ne valait généralement guère mieux qu'un sang-de-bourbe, le pire pour Bellatrix étant « les traîtres à leur sang », ces élèves qui osaient s'abaisser à fréquenter des sang-de-bourbe. Elle s'était très vite forgée une réputation de tyran à l'école, car elle dénigrait et s'en prenait – dans le dos de ses professeurs – à tous les nés moldus qui avaient le malheur de se trouver près d'elle. La mort de sa mère avait fait naître en elle une rage exacerbée.

Aujourd'hui, Bellatrix coinça un élève de poufsouffle – Alain Rocade – dans les cachots dans le but de se venger de celui qu'elle haïssait désormais à mort : Ted Tonks.

\- Alors ? S'impatienta-t-elle en tapotant du bout de sa baguette une bouteille en verre qui se brisa. Tu ne vas pas le faire ?

Alain Rocade répondit du bout des lèvres, le front couvert de sueur :

\- C'est que... empoisonner un élève est interdit par le règlement... Je ne peux pas. Et Ted est mon ami... Non ! Arrête !

Il se protégea comme il put le visage avec les bras, tandis qu'une quinzaine de morceaux de verre étaient projetés vers lui à pleine vitesse. L'un d'eux l'atteignit à l'épaule ; il cria. Il tenta de récupérer sa baguette – dont Bellatrix s'empara en un mouvement.

\- Maintenant, je vise les yeux, l'avertit-elle en préparant une nouvelle armée de morceaux tranchants. Tu as intérêt à parler, pauvre sang-de-bourbe !

Elle leva sa baguette.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Haleta Rocade, apeuré. Je vais le faire !

Victorieuse, Bellatrix sourit. Elle se hâta de débarrasser les débris accrochés au mur en pierre, des fois qu'un enseignant passerait par là. Ensuite, elle remit au jeune homme tout tremblant une petite fiole contenant une préparation grisâtre – elle s'était procurée les ingrédients nécessaire dans la réserve de la salle de potions. Elle lui dit à voix basse :

\- Tu te débrouilleras pour la verser dans le verre de Tonks pendant le dîner... Si tu refuses de le faire, c'est à toi que je la ferai avaler.

\- Ted ne va tout de même pas... mourir ?

\- Non. (elle se délecta des mots suivants) Mais il souffrira. Atrocement.

Sur ces mots, Bellatrix s'éloigna de Rocade et quitta les cachots d'une démarche assurée. Elle était fière d'avoir été une nouvelle fois l'objet de crainte d'un sang-de-bourbe.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie avait commencé depuis plus de trente minutes, mais ce retard qui aurait affolé n'importe quel élève laissa Bellatrix indifférente ; elle rejoignit même le premier étage avec une lenteur délibérée, sa crinière brune sauvage se balançant nonchalamment dans son dos. Elle était insensible au sentiment de honte depuis son enfance, et éprouvait même un vif plaisir à provoquer ses professeurs. Quant aux élèves, ils étaient généralement intimidés par elle.

Sans même s'excuser, elle traversa la salle de cours à grands pas, puis s'assit à côté de l'une de ses amies serpentard, Isabel Goyle. Le professeur Binns ne remarqua même pas son arrivée.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Souffla Isabel.

« Sang-de-bourbe » se contenta d'articuler Bellatrix. Isabel comprit son message, et elle éclata discrètement d'un rire mesquin, révélant de longues dents en avant. Brusquement, Bellatrix la trouva exaspérante ; elle réprima l'envie de se servir d'un sortilège pour mettre fin à son rire idiot. En vérité, elle avait peu d'affection pour les quelques élèves qui étaient dans son cercle d'amis. Elle préférait de beaucoup la compagnie de ses sœurs.

Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur le profil d'un garçon de poufsouffle aux cheveux blonds foncés. Le menton appuyé sur ses deux mains jointes, il paraissait suivre le cours avec attention. Mais, ses yeux perdus dans le vide indiquaient qu'il était plongé dans une profonde rêverie. C'était Ted Tonks. Bellatrix se pencha spontanément dans sa direction en sifflant :

\- Tonks !

Il l'ignora ou ne l'entendit pas. Bellatrix l'appela de nouveau, puis il se tourna vers elle :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton hostile.

\- Ton parchemin est vide.

\- Et alors ? En quoi ça te regarde ?

Bellatrix s'empara des notes d'Isabel – sans lui demander son accord – et les tendit à Tonks :

\- Écris tout ce qu'il te manque. (face à son air méfiant, elle insista) Vois ça comme un signe de paix!André et moi, on ne veut plus être en froid avec toi.

Cependant, Tonks ne tomba pas dans le piège de sa fausse gentillesse ; il refusa. « Tu payeras ton arrogance dès cette nuit, pensa Bellatrix en le toisant du coin de l'œil. Et plus tard, je te tuerai de mes propres mains. »

Ensuite, elle s'assoupit sur son pupitre sans écouter un mot de la lecture monotone et terriblement ennuyante du cours de Binns. De toute manière, elle était certaine d'obtenir sans problème un « Optimal » aux BUSE, car elle était l'une des étudiantes les plus brillantes de la maison serpentard. Sa matière privilégiée était les défenses contre les forces du mal où elle maîtrisait les sortilèges avec une habileté impressionnante.

Après les deux interminables heures d'histoire de la magie, Bellatrix descendit dans la grande salle pour déjeuner tout en supportant la voix bégayante accompagnée de réflexions futiles d'Isabel. Elle lui échappa quelques secondes plus tard en s'installant à table entre Andromeda et Narcissa.

\- Tu as l'air fatiguée, Bella, dit doucement Andromeda. Et très contrariée.

Face aux paires de yeux en provenance des quatre coins de la table qui se posèrent sur elle, Bellatrix grogna en découpant sa viande le plus bruyamment possible :

\- J'ai surtout faim.

Et elle attendit le moment opportun pour glisser à l'oreille de sa sœur :

\- Je me suis amusée avec un sang-de-bourbe, tout à l'heure. Mais le cours commun qu'on a eu avec les poufsouffle m'a rendu de mauvaise humeur... ce Ted Tonks est vraiment... Tu m'écoutes ?

Le visage d'Andromeda s'était tourné avec fébrilité du côté des tables opposés. Elle reporta aussitôt son attention sur Bellatrix ; ses joues avaient légèrement rosies. La réaction étrange de sa sœur surpris la jeune adolescente, toutefois, elle ne s'y attarda pas pour le moment. Andromeda fit dériver le sujet en déclarant sur un ton de reproche :

\- Bella, tu devrais arrêter de t'en prendre aux né moldus. Tu risques de te faire renvoyer si on te surprend... Mère nous répétait toujours d'afficher une bonne image de nous et de garder nos convictions pour nous.

\- Mère est morte, André ! S'énerva Bellatrix en lâchant ses couverts.

\- Chut, souffla Andromeda en lui désignant Narcissa.

Leur jeune sœur mangeait tranquillement sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elles racontaient ; ses cheveux blonds soyeux – un héritage de leur mère Druella – masquait son visage pâle qui était dépourvu de l'ardeur sanguine, presque bestiale, de Cygnus Black. À la place, il y avait le calme, la réserve, et l'élégance mesurée de la famille Rosier. Narcissa n'avait rien d'une Black, si ce n'est le mépris pour ce qui n'avait pas trait au sang-pur.

Un court instant, elle jeta un regard interrogateur à ses deux grandes sœurs.

\- Parle-nous de tes cours, Cissy, lui dit Bellatrix. Est-ce que tu arrives à suivre ?

\- Oui, se contenta de répondre la fillette.

Andromeda lui sourit avant de lui demander :

\- Je n'ai pas encore vu tes amis. Qui sont-ils ?

\- Je ne parle qu'à une seule personne, pour le moment. Un garçon. Lucius Malefoy... Mais, je ne l'aime pas trop, ajouta Narcissa en plissant les sourcils.

Bellatrix et Andromeda échangèrent un regard entendu : la famille Malefoy était connue dans le monde des sorciers pour son prestige et sa lignée de sang-pur. Leur fortune était colossale, bien que leur puissance soit loin d'égaler celle des Black. Il serait donc judicieux que Narcissa devienne amie avec le fils Malefoy, afin de s'assurer un mariage plus que convenable.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'aimes pas, Cissy ? Souffla Andromeda.

Narcissa déclara avec exaspération :

\- Parce qu'il a osé me demander d'être sa fiancée le jour de notre rencontre.

\- Quoi ? Gronda Bellatrix.

Et elle se leva de table d'un bond.

...

Chacun était anxieux de voir sur qui les foudres de Bellatrix allaient s'abattre. D'un pas vif et enragé, celle-ci se dirigeait vers l'autre bout de la table des serpentard. Elle avisa un groupe de première année parmi lequel gesticulait un garçon à la chevelure platine ; les conversations furent instantanément suspendues, et les petits visages ronds des élèves de onze ans se figèrent. D'un geste, Bellatrix désigna Lucius Malefoy :

\- Toi, Malefoy ! Lève-toi immédiatement. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Le garçon, qui semblait être le seul à ne pas avoir peur d'elle, prit son temps pour se lever. Il mâcha lentement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, essuya ses mains, puis se leva enfin. Face à son air arrogant et glacial, Bellatrix sentit sa colère s'accroître. Sans ménagement, elle l'attrapa par le bras, et le traîna hors de la grande salle (elle ignora le regard désapprobateur d'Andromeda).

Ensuite, elle l'entraîna à l'écart du monde, le plaqua contre un mur, et lui donna une gifle. Malefoy demeura impassible et silencieux, ce qui poussa Bellatrix à hurler :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé à ma sœur de onze ans à peine, sale mioche ?

\- Je voudrais qu'elle soit ma femme, lâcha froidement Malefoy. Père m'a dit que je dois épouser une sang-pur d'une noblesse digne de la mienne. Narcissa Black est la seule qui pourrait me convenir.

Bellatrix éclata de rire. Puis, elle s'écria :

\- Aucune noblesse n'est digne de celle des Black ! Tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de ma sœur, Malefoy ! Comment as-tu pu avoir l'audace de t'estimer à la hauteur d'une fille de _notre_ famille ? Fais d'abord tes preuves, et nous verrons plus tard si ou non, tu mérites Cissy. En attendant, contentes-toi d'être son camarade. Et va tout de suite lui présenter tes excuses !

Malefoy dit un « oui » formulé à contrecœur à la jeune adolescente, après quoi il retourna dans la grande salle. Bellatrix le vit traîner les pieds jusqu'à la table des serpentard et aborder Narcissa. Il s'excusa auprès d'elle de sa voix indolente, et, sans ajouter un mot de plus, il regagna sa place. « Il est finalement lâche, le petit Malefoy, songea Bellatrix en le suivant des yeux. Il n'ose même pas s'excuser convenablement... Si ce n'était pas à cause de son statut, je ne tolérerais certainement pas qu'il se rapproche de Cissy ! ».

À son tour, elle retourna dans la grande salle. Elle chercha Andromeda du regard, et fut prise au dépourvu en constatant qu'elle avait déjà quitté la table ; depuis deux semaines, cette dernière finissait à la hâte tous ses repas, et disparaissait aussitôt sans avertir Bellatrix. « Se pourrait-il qu'elle me cache quelque chose ? » se demanda Bellatrix en éprouvant une étrange impression.

...

La veille des vacances de Pâques, Bellatrix fut incapable de s'endormir, car elle se sentait bien trop fébrile à l'idée de retrouver le 12 square Grimmauld, sa tante, et ses petits cousins, Regulus et Sirius ; c'était assez paradoxal, sachant qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, cette maison lui inspirait la pire des répulsions. Mais récemment, elle avait compris qu'une fille telle qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver de meilleur foyer que celui-là. Sa tante Walburga était la seule à révéler au grand jour sa fierté d'être une sang-pur et à oser exprimer haut et fort ses convictions.

À l'inverse, elle ne voulait pas rentrer à Hansord ; le beau manoir de ses parents était devenu lugubre et délabré après le décès de sa mère, et son père Cygnus, qui avait vieilli d'un coup, ne quittait que très rarement son fauteuil et grommelait tout seul. Les missions l'épuisait de plus en plus. Il se servait de Bellatrix et ses sœurs pour l'assister et ne s'intéressait pas à elles. « Je ne retournerai pas à Hansord, se décida Bellatrix. Père ne regrettera pas mon absence ».

Elle se leva de son lit à baldaquin sur la pointe des pieds, et parcourut le dortoir des filles qui était encore allumé. Lorsqu'elle passa devant le miroir, elle jeta un coup d'œil au long miroir : elle avait fêté sa seizième année il y a peu de temps, et cela se voyait. Son visage s'était sculpté et des formes soutenues se dessinaient sous sa chemise de nuit ; sa bouche pulpeuse et rosée attirait maintenant autant l'attention que ses yeux aux paupières voluptueuses et ses sourcils fins. Bellatrix se savait belle, non pas parce qu'elle jugeait que les reflets des miroirs lui renvoyaient une image agréable, mais parce qu'elle charmait la plupart des garçons de son âge.

Mais, cela l'ennuyait. Elle était même agacée d'être autant un objet de convoitise ; elle voulait qu'on l'admire pour autre chose que sa beauté. De plus, elle ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons. Pas même à ceux issus de noble lignée.

\- Bella ?

Andromeda venait de quitter son lit à son tour. Elle se plaça à côté d'elle. Bellatrix constata alors qu'elles se ressemblaient bien moins qu'auparavant : la chevelure d'Andromeda était moins bouclée et était d'un brun beaucoup moins prononcé, et elle ne possédait pas la même sensualité outrageante qu'elle-même. Son corps était plus frêle, et ses traits, plus enfantins.

\- Qui est la plus jolie de nous deux ? S'amusa à demander Bellatrix.

\- C'est toi, Bella, bien sûr, sourit sa sœur en passant une main dans ses frisottis noirs.

Bellatrix s'esclaffa en observant son reflet.

\- Bonne réponse !

Il lui revint ensuite une question qui la tracassait au sujet d'Andromeda, alors son sourire s'effaça. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur, prit une expression grave, et dit :

\- André, je te trouve distante, ces derniers temps... (elle planta ses yeux dans les siens) Distante et... secrète. Tu te précipites je-ne-sais où après les repas sans rien nous dire, et tu rêvasse constamment. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit, et je veux savoir ce que c'est.

En baissant la tête, Andromeda rougit. Et elle murmura d'un ton hésitant :

\- À vrai dire... je suis amoureuse.

Cette déclaration ne fut guère au goût de Bellatrix, mais elle ne l'étonna pas : naïve et sensible, Andromeda se laissait facilement impressionner par les gens qu'elle rencontrait, même par ceux aux qualités insignifiantes et au physique commun. Il était donc prévisible qu'elle s'amourache d'un garçon de serpentard du même âge qu'elle, même si dans l'ensemble, Bellatrix les trouvait tous idiots jusqu'à la moelle.

Elle se moqua de sa sœur en déclarant :

\- Amoureuse ? Toi ? C'est d'un ringard ! Tu es si sentimentale, chère sœur !

Andromeda parut vexée.

\- Je plaisantais ! Soupira Bellatrix en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ce soir, répondit sèchement sa sœur.

Sur ces mots, elle lui tourna le dos, rejoignit son lit, et se glissa dans les draps ; Bellatrix ne bougea pas, figée par la surprise. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'Andromeda lui tienne tête de la sorte. Cela renforça son hypothèse selon laquelle le secret de celle-ci était en réalité bien plus grave que ce qu'elle prétendait.

Au même moment, un objet qui gisait près du lit d'Andromeda attira son attention. Elle se rapprocha doucement, s'inclina vers le sol, et son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle reconnut la petite fiole remplie de la potion grise qu'elle avait confié à Rocade pas plus tard que ce midi. La potion que Ted Tonks aurait dû consommer il y a une heure.

...

 **Bonjour à tous! Je profite de cette journée maussade pour vous offrir un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que la transition ne vous a pas dérangé, de même que cette brusque entrée à Poudlard en plein milieu d'année^^ J'attends vos avis et réactions. A la semaine prochaine!**


	5. L'attaque de Smootoff (première partie)

**5\. L'attaque de Smootoff (première partie)**

 **...**

Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa s'engagèrent dans la rue square Grimmauld en transportant leurs lourds bagages. À cette heure du soir, il y avait peu d'animation, mais les sœurs Black croisèrent tout de même quelques passants ; une jeune moldue, qui poussait un landau, les observa avec curiosité – le hibou de Narcissa qui hululait continuellement attirait l'attention – , ce qui lui valut un regard venimeux de Bellatrix. La seule chose qui dérangeait la jeune adolescente au 12 square Grimmauld était la présence de tous ces individus indésirables.

Elle paraissait être la seule à avoir hâte de retrouver leur tante Walburga ; Andromeda marchait d'un pas tranquille, et Narcissa, froide et boudeuse, se tenait loin derrière elles. Bellatrix allait s'impatienter contre cette cadence infernale lorsque la fillette demanda :

\- Ne va-t-on pas aller voir père aujourd'hui ?

Ses deux sœurs répondirent à l'unisson :

\- Non ! S'écria Bellatrix, énervée.

\- Si, mais plus tard, Cissy, dit calmement Andromeda.

En s'arrêtant en plein milieu du trottoir, Bellatrix se tourna vers Narcissa, bien décidée à imposer sa volonté. D'une voix rigide et autoritaire, elle annonça :

\- Nous n'irons pas aujourd'hui ! Un point c'est tout !

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, surpris, d'Andromeda. Celle-ci ne s'attendait visiblement à une réaction si virulente de sa part ; elle sembla sur le point de répliquer, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Bellatrix ne lui avait encore rien dit au sujet de la fiole qu'elle avait trouvé au pied de son lit la veille, et elle eut bien du mal à tenir sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'un moment plus opportun pour lui en parler se présente. Brusquement, elle s'apprêta à tout lâcher, là, devant la maison de sa tante. Toutefois, Narcissa la stoppa encore une fois dans son élan en remarquant :

\- Que vous soyez fâchées ou pas, ce n'est pas mon problème. Moi, je veux rentrer chez père. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait passer toutes nos vacances chez oncle Orion et tante Walburga.

Andromeda commença :

\- Je ne suis pas fâchée avec Bellatrix, Cissy. Et je t'ai déjà dit que...

La porte du 12 square Grimmauld s'ouvrit à la volée. La tante Walburga fit son apparition, puis elle tira Bellatrix et ses sœurs par le bras, comme pour les extraire de l'influence néfaste de l'extérieur. Dans le vestibule, son corps – bien plus maigre qu'autrefois – fut éclairé par la faible lumière. Ses cheveux très rêches étaient étreints par un foulard mauve, et une vieille robe noire flottait sur ses épaules squelettiques.

Elle plaqua une série de bisous sur les joues de ses nièces (Bellatrix les accepta de bon gré afin de ne pas perdre son estime et Narcissa réprima une grimace) en disant :

\- Vous m'avez manqué, mes beautés ! Allez vous asseoir dans le salon, l'elfe va vous servir le dîner.

Les trois sœurs obtempérèrent. Elles passèrent devant Kreattur qui ne manqua pas de se courber en une inclination profonde et respectueuse à trois reprises, puis pénétrèrent dans la salle de séjour. Courbé sur sa chaise, l'oncle Orion leur servit son « bonsoir » froid habituel, et ses deux fils, bien plus enthousiastes, bondirent du canapé en voyant leurs cousines ; Sirius et Regulus avaient respectivement sept et six ans, et ils se ressemblaient fortement, à la différence que Sirius avait un visage plus jovial que celui de son frère introverti. Bellatrix avait une préférence pour l'impétueux Sirius, même si elle avait une grande affection pour Regulus.

Sirius, quant à lui, préférait sa cousine Andromeda qu'il embrassa d'ailleurs en premier – et cela agaça soudainement Bellatrix. Elle n'aimait pas voir sa sœur favorisée par rapport à elle-même (et à vrai dire, elle n'y était pas habituée), car elle possédait un orgueil très vif. Par ailleurs, elle enviait un peu la douceur d'Andromeda qui lui permettait d'être plus facilement aimée des gens. « Mais moi, je suis la préférée de tante Walburga » songea Bellatrix pour se réconforter.

\- Bonsoir, Bellatrix, la salua poliment Regulus alors que Sirius se contentait d'un « salut » décontracté.

Le petit Sirius voulut se placer près de ses deux autres cousines sur le canapé, mais Bellatrix l'en empêcha en le tirant par le col de son vêtement :

\- Viens ici, voyou !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir à côté de toi, Bella ! Protesta-t-il cependant qu'elle le hissait sur ses genoux. Tu es une enquiquineuse !

Il y avait une certaine audace dans ses propos, assortie aux mèches sombres rebelles qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Personne ne pourrait douter que ce garçon appartenait bel et bien à la famille Black. En rivant son regard expressif sur Bellatrix, il demanda :

\- Dans quelle maison est-ce que tu es, à Poudlard ?

\- Je suis chez les serpentard, bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle fièrement en caressant la chevelure du garçon. C'est la meilleure maison ! Tous les sorciers au sang-pur se doivent de l'intégrer !

\- Et est-ce que tu as lancé beaucoup de sortilèges ?

Face à l'ignorance de Sirius, Bellatrix exagéra sa réponse :

\- Des tas. Je suis la plus douée en duels ! Et les sang-impurs n'ont pas manqué de goûter à mes attaques... Certaines attaques ont même presque été fatales, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Un éclaircissement de gorge d'Andromeda la fit redresser la tête ; cette dernière avait suivi toute sa conversation avec leur cousin, et n'approuvait visiblement pas qu'elle partage de telles anecdotes à propos de ses « exploits » à Poudlard avec lui. Mais Bellatrix s'en moquait. Elle avait remarqué que sa sœur la contredisait de plus en plus ces derniers temps, ce qui la poussait à la provoquer autant que possible. Sirius, lui, prit l'insupportable air ébahi des enfants de son âge en s'écriant :

\- Tu as vraiment tué des sang-impur ?

\- Je ne les ai pas tué, idiot, siffla Bellatrix à voix basse. Je leur ai simplement donné une bonne leçon. Et de toute façon, la vie d'un sang-impur n'a aucune valeur, tu as compris ?

À cet instant, son oncle Orion intervint en levant les yeux de son journal :

\- Écoute ta cousine, mon petit, dit-il à Sirius d'un ton cassant. Tout ce qu'elle te dit sur cette racaille de moldus est véridique.

\- Oui, père, répondit machinalement le garçon.

Par la suite, Bellatrix reporta son attention sur Sirius. Elle chuchota en se penchant vers lui :

\- Est-ce que ta mère vous a révélé quelque chose de nouveau à propos du Seigneur des ténèbres ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander.

Frustrée par la réponse évasive de Sirius, Bellatrix lui intima de quitter ses genoux sur-le-champ. Elle était déçue par ce retour au 12 square Grimmauld qu'elle avait attendu de pied ferme, afin d'obtenir de nouvelles informations sur le Seigneur des ténèbres que tout le monde adulait au sein de la famille Black ; cependant, elle était la seule à avoir autant d'intérêt pour le mage. « C'est probablement parce que je suis la seule à lui avoir parlé et à l'avoir vu de près, pensa Bellatrix. Aucune de mes sœurs et aucun de mes cousins n'a eu cette chance ».

Au bout d'une minute, elle ne supporta plus de rester dans le salon silencieux, et se hâta de rejoindre le boudoir de sa tante. Elle entra dans la salle lugubre et austère où tante Walburga, la tapisserie comportant l'arbre généalogique complet des Black à la main, était occupée à effectuer elle-ne-savait quelle opération dessus avec l'extrémité de sa baguette. Des étincelles fusaient sur le tissu, et des fils s'entrelaçaient ou se délaçaient.

\- Viens par ici, ma beauté, sourit tante Walburga en apercevant Bellatrix.

La jeune adolescente s'approcha, puis prit place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de sa tante, laquelle ne riposta rien face à ses mauvaises manières (elle se montrait toujours plus indulgente envers Bellatrix). Durant une bonne minute, ses yeux détaillèrent le visage de sa nièce, après quoi son sourire s'élargit. Elle observa :

\- Jolie comme tu es, tu seras certainement mariée d'ici la fin de tes études ; moi et mon frère, nous veillerons à ce que tu trouves le meilleur parti... Ta sœur Andromeda est aussi très belle, mais elle n'a pas ton intelligence, ma Bella. Quant à Narcissa, elle a tout intérêt à s'améliorer en grandissant. Elle est beaucoup trop froide !

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser qui que ce soit, ma tante, répondit Bellatrix un peu trop sèchement.

Tante Walburga éclata de rire :

\- Tu changeras d'avis dans quelques temps ! Toutes les jeunes filles de ton âge sont réticentes, c'est normal. Mais, quand tu auras un prétendant...

\- Ma tante, l'interrompit Bellatrix avec impatience. Je voudrais que tu me parles du Seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai envie d'entendre de nouvelles choses à son sujet !

L'empressement palpable dans ses paroles parut plaire à tante Walburga, accoutumée à ce que Bellatrix se précipite dans l'intimité de son salon privé – avec pour seul motif d'en apprendre davantage sur le puissant Lord – à chacune de ses visites au 12 square Grimmauld. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, elle pressa la joue de sa nièce en prenant un air désolé :

\- Je n'ai rien de nouveau à te raconter, ma beauté.

\- Alors, répète-moi les anciennes histoires... s'il te plaît, se força à ajouter Bellatrix.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que la surprise peignit les traits de sa tante. Mais, cette surprise fut vite remplacée par une réjouissance fulgurante qui la fit s'écrier :

\- Quelle fierté pour moi d'avoir une nièce pareille ! Mes propres enfants ne me harcèlent pas autant de questions que toi. Tu sais, ta curiosité dévorante et ta passion pour la cause défendue par Lord Voldemort m'impressionne ! Je me demande même... d'où te vient un intérêt aussi vif.

Bellatrix hésita avant d'avouer :

\- J'ai déjà rencontré le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il y a longtemps.

Ensuite, elle lui rapporta le détail de cette soirée enneigée il y a dix ans, où ses parents avaient ouvert la porte de leur maison au Seigneur des ténèbres – dont Bellatrix ignorait encore l'identité. Instinctivement, elle avait deviné qu'il était différent de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à présent ; qu'il possédait un pouvoir qui le distinguait du commun des mortels. Et alors qu'elle n'était qu'une fillette de six ans, elle avait eu la hardiesse de le suivre et de le guetter.

Tandis que Bellatrix parlait, sa tante la regardait, comme frappée par la foudre.

\- Je comprends maintenant d'où te vient cet intérêt... Bella, chuchota tante Walburga lorsqu'elle eut fini. Tu connais notre Lord depuis tout ce temps, ma chérie... j'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Et toi, depuis quand est-ce que tu le connais, ma tante ? Demanda Bellatrix d'un ton fébrile en lui agrippant le bras.

Tante Walburga bredouilla une réponse inaudible :

\- Depuis fort longtemps... j'avais ton âge... même moins. Ton oncle et moi sommes de sa génération, je te rappelle. Le Seigneur des ténèbres était donc à Poudlard avec nous.

Immédiatement, Bellatrix voulut obtenir des renseignements à ce sujet, toutefois, sa tante se déroba à toutes ses interrogations. Cette dernière prit par la suite un air grave en demeurant silencieuse, puis elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa nièce en déclarant :

\- Je vais te révéler une chose que je ne devrais pas te dire, puisque tu es si intéressée par les affaires du Seigneur des ténèbres ; mais cela devra rester entre nous, tu as bien compris ? (Bellatrix hocha la tête) Bien. Il se trouve qu'il y a récemment eu des émeutes dans le monde des sorciers : certains sorciers veulent protéger les sang-impurs et n'approuvent pas les projets du Lord... Une guerre va bientôt éclater. À ce qu'il paraît, Lord Voldemort a dû combattre des rebelles à plusieurs reprises, et cela s'est terminé dans des bains de sang. D'ailleurs, ces sales ordures ont pour projet d'organiser une attaque contre lui et ses fidèles... demain soir.

Ces mots résonnèrent aux oreilles de Bellatrix alors que sa tante ajoutait :

\- Je te dis cela pour te montrer qu'il est dangereux de t'impliquer là-dedans, Bella. Reste à l'écart de cette guerre. Tu es encore trop jeune.

...

Le village de Hansord était davantage isolé du reste du monde qu'il y a dix ans. Les quelques rares moldus qui habitaient le village autrefois avaient presque tous émigrés vers Londres, effrayés par la menace pesante de la montée au pouvoir de Lord Voldemort. Quant aux sorciers qui persistaient à rester au village, ils étaient plus méfiants que jamais et se fréquentaient de plus en plus rarement entre eux, car la division récente entre les sorciers pro-moldus et les anti-moldus était une source de tension et de conflit. Et plus personne n'osait s'aventurer près du manoir des Black ; chacun savait que Cygnus Black soutenait ardemment la cause du Lord dont les gens commençaient à craindre le nom. L'appellation « tu-sais-qui » était désormais de rigueur.

Quand les trois sœurs Black étaient rentrées à Hansord le lendemain de leur visite au 12 square Grimmauld, elles avaient été prises au dépourvu par l'accueil glacial ponctué de peur des habitants du village. Bellatrix avait fait fi de leur hostilité et était restée très digne – afin de faire honneur au nom des Black – en revanche, Andromeda avait peiné à supporter cette humiliation. Et Narcissa avait manifesté son indifférence habituelle. Cygnus avait été étonnement ravi du retour de ses filles, cependant, Bellatrix savait qu'il était uniquement soulagé d'être débarrassé des tâches domestiques pendant une semaine (l'elfe de maison, mort il y a deux ans, n'était plus là pour le soulager).

\- Ne sortez pas ce soir, les avait-il averti tandis qu'elles arrangeaient l'épouvantable état de crasse de la maison. Il va y avoir une manifestation... de traîtres à leur sang, avait-il ajouté en contenant le crachat qui lui démangeait la bouche.

Son regard s'était d'emblée tourné vers Bellatrix – il savait qu'elle n'obéissait jamais aux ordres :

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à mettre ton nez dehors, Bella ! C'est clair ?

\- Oui, père, avait-elle marmonné en reprisant une pile de robes avec l'aide de la magie.

Elle savait néanmoins qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de respecter cette promesse ce soir... car cette soirée était celle où des rebelles allaient agir en défaveur du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Après s'être enfermée dans sa chambre, les mains humidifiées par les frottis du chiffon de ménage, Bellatrix fit les cent pas ; elle programma mentalement l'heure à laquelle elle allait quitter la maison, quel itinéraire elle allait suivre jusqu'à la forêt de Smootoff (située en bordure du village), et quelles armes elle allait utiliser. Sa tante l'avait informé de l'endroit où aurait lieu la bataille entre les fidèles de Lord Voldemort et les rebelles, mais elle ne lui avait pas précisé l'heure. Bellatrix fixa donc son départ à vingt-et-un heures. « Même tante Walburga n'est pas capable de comprendre mon désir de participer à ce combat, songea-t-elle avec agacement. Mon âge n'a aucune importance ! Ce qui compte, c'est ma détermination. »

Elle s'assit sur la bordure de son lit, et le souvenir du visage de sa mère Druella à l'expression languissante qui avait précédé celle, figée, de sa mort, lui revint en mémoire. Une exaltation l'envahit à la pensée que, dans quelques heures, elle allait en partie venger sa disparition en exterminant des traîtres à leur sang et des sang-de-bourbe.

\- Bella ? Retentit la voix de sa sœur Andromeda derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Une minute plus tard, elle fut assise sur le lit près de Bellatrix, et triturait sa robe d'intérieur bleue d'un geste gêné. Muette, elle n'engagea pas davantage la conversation que Bellatrix. Alors, ce fut Bellatrix qui lâcha d'un ton cassant :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as sauvé Tonks ?... J'ai vu que tu avais intercepté la fiole ! Pourquoi, André ? (elle eut du mal à maîtriser sa colère).

Andromeda évita de croiser son regard en répondant :

\- Je ne pouvais pas te permettre de prendre de tels risques... Imagine un peu que l'on ait découvert que c'était toi, l'auteure de l'empoisonnement ! Tu aurais définitivement été renvoyée de Poudlard, Bella !... Quand j'ai vu Rocade en pleurs et terrifié, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi qui lui avait fait du chantage, je suis allée le voir, et il m'a tout raconté.

Elle ajouta d'une voix pleine de reproches :

\- Je t'avoue que j'en ai marre de faire constamment le ménage derrière toi ; tu es vraiment irresponsable ! Et ce n'est pas que pour toi que j'ai fait ça : pense aussi un peu à Narcissa ! Elle vient à peine de rentrer à Poudlard, elle a du mal à se faire des amis, et toi tu...

\- Tais-toi, André !

« Depuis quand a-t-elle assez d'assurance pour oser lever le ton contre moi de cette façon ? » se demanda Bellatrix en considérant les yeux bruns, habituellement doux et compréhensifs d'Andromeda, rivés droit sur les siens avec rigidité. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut le sentiment que sa sœur avait laissé place à une étrangère antipathique ; quelles que soient les erreurs qu'elle faisait et les décisions qu'elle prenait, Andromeda se rangeait toujours de son côté. Mais, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Sa sœur n'était plus sa complice. Et Bellatrix n'aimait pas ça.

Soudainement, elle avisa un long journal plissé dans la main droite d'Andromeda. Elle le lui arracha des mains pour lire le titre de la une : « _Deux corps d'enfants moldus retrouvés en morceaux dans un quartier londonien_ ». En esquissant un sourire amer, Bellatrix opina en jetant le journal sur son matelas :

\- C'est tout ce que ces gens méritent !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit fermement Andromeda.

Bellatrix contempla sa sœur comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Venait-elle vraiment de prononcer des paroles aussi insensés ?

Elle l'entendit poursuivre :

\- Ce sont des _enfants_! C'est cruel de tuer des personnes aussi innocentes avec tant de barbarie. Moi, jamais je ne pourrai commettre un tel acte ! Même s'il agit de mon pire ennemi. Rien que de l'imaginer, je... (Andromeda s'interrompit en frissonnant).

Bellatrix contint un soupir agacé : Andromeda et sa sensibilité légendaire ! Elle serait prête à laisser vivre cette race abominable de sang-impur pour s'épargner un assassinat. Cependant, Bellatrix était soulagée d'avoir réalisé que la seule chose qui poussait sa sœur à se liguer contre elle était leurs différences de caractère, et non pas une conviction opposée à la sienne. Ce soulagement la poussa à passer un bras chaleureux autour des épaules d'Andromeda en faisant :

\- Tu dois être plus forte que ça, André ! Les meurtres de ce type vont se multiplier, et nous n'allons pas tarder à être en guerre. Nous devons tous choisir notre camp et nous défendre contre l'ennemi ! Lorsque nous avons affaire à des sang-de-bourbe, aucune pitié ne doit exister. Dois-je te rappeler comment mère est morte ?

\- Oh, n'en parle pas, Bella !

Elle fondit en larmes. Bellatrix la consola alors en la prenant dans ses bras (chose qu'elle ne faisait avec personne d'autre). « Désolé de t'avoir grondé », murmura Andromeda dans ses cheveux. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle regagna sa chambre ; toutes deux se quittèrent en de bons termes. Instinctivement, Bellatrix prit la décision de ne rien révéler concernant ses projets de ce soir.

Une fois seule, elle attendit qu'il soit vingt-et-une heures. Puis elle enfila précipitamment des vêtements solides et confortables : une robe sous un pantalon masculin, une cape, et des bottes. Après, elle attacha sa chevelure épaisse en queue-de-cheval et fut parée pour le combat. Elle tira les rideaux de sa chambre, rajusta les plis de son lit, et s'apprêta à transplaner (depuis qu'elle avait appris la transplanation, elle n'avait plus besoin de fuguer en douce par les fenêtres).

Son cœur se mit à battre étonnement fort ; était-ce parce qu'elle appréhendait malgré elle d'affronter des rebelles ou parce qu'elle allait de nouveau être confrontée au Seigneur des ténèbres ?

...

 **Bonjour^^ Ce chapitre vous a peut-être paru un peu long, mais j'ai pensé qu'il était important de bien mettre en évidence les relations qu'entretient Bellatrix avec sa tante, et leur discussion est un point important par lequel j'étais obligée de passer. J'espère néanmoins que la lecture a été agréable, et promis, l'action sera au rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre. Je serai bien évidemment ravie de lire vos avis:)**


	6. L'attaque de Smootoff (deuxième partie)

**Merci pour vos reviews auxquelles j'ai pu répondre malgré le petit bug qu'il y a eu^^ Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère, comblera vos attentes. Bonne lecture à vous!**

 **6\. L'attaque de Smootoff (deuxième partie)**

 **...**

Bellatrix acheva sa transplanation au bord du lac placide de la forêt de Smootoff ; ses bottes grincèrent sur les cailloux lorsqu'elle se redressa. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait que des touffes d'arbres compressées les unes aux autres, au feuillage obscur. Et au-dessus, le ciel limpide et dégagé se reflétait sur la surface inerte de l'eau. Pour l'instant, le silence que même pas l'air ne venait altérer était loin d'indiquer qu'un combat allait avoir lieu dans peu de temps. Sa baguette en main, Bellatrix contourna le lac en laissant son regard s'égarer autour d'elle. Étrangement, elle avait un peu le trac (un sentiment qu'elle avait jusque-là très peu connu).

Elle patienta quelques minutes en s'efforçant de réduire le bruit de ses pas, puis prit la décision de s'abriter au sommet des arbres pour être certaine de pouvoir observer sans être vue : elle transplana de nouveau, et atterrit sur une branche haute, dissimulée par de longues feuilles paresseusement penchées. Bientôt, elle entendit un « pop » retentir et se redressa. Elle aperçut une femme brune aux cheveux tressés accompagnée d'un homme petit de taille ; tous deux furent rejoints par cinq autres personnes, quatre hommes et une autre femme. « Les rebelles », songea Bellatrix en les regardant.

\- Je pense que tu devrais attaquer Greyback, chuchota une femme brune en désignant un homme particulièrement grand et corpulent. C'est ridicule d'avoir assigné ce rôle à Alexis ! Quant à moi, je viserai Yaxley...

\- Sylvie ! L'interrompit le petit homme avec agacement. Nous devons nous en tenir aux ordres de Dumbledore ! C'est lui qui nous a désigné pour ce combat selon nos capacités.

Elle répliqua avec ironie :

\- Et Voldemort ? En prenant en compte mon manque d'expérience, je suis tout à fait qualifiée pour le tuer !

L'envie de faire taire cette insolente démangea Bellatrix : elle avait osé déclamer le nom du Seigneur des ténèbres avec une ignoble impudence ! « Ainsi donc, elle a l'intention d'éliminer notre Lord, se dit-elle en l'observant continuer à prononcer des paroles effrontées. Cette insignifiante vermine... Qu'elle essaie ! Je la tuerai avant ! ». Le groupe se mit ensuite à parler à voix si basse qu'il fut impossible à Bellatrix de distinguer un mot dans leurs chuchotis.

Par la suite, ils se turent et patientèrent. Au terme de dix minutes, ils finirent par échanger des hochements de tête et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Sans réfléchir, Bellatrix quitta son point d'observation avant de s'élancer à leur poursuite. Le chemin sur lequel elle galopa était étroit et entouré de branches épineuses.

Brusquement, plusieurs cris éclatèrent au loin :

\- _Stupéfix_ !

\- _Endoloris_ !

\- _Impedimenta_ !

Le cœur battant, Bellatrix accéléra son allure et finit par arriver près du champ de bataille : des jets de lumière de toutes puissances et de tout degré se croisaient de chaque côté en émettant des sifflements et des explosions. Des capes voltigeaient de part et d'autre, et les bras munis de baguettes répliquaient à chaque sortilège. En apercevant les rebelles, Bellatrix se jeta impulsivement dans la mêlée ; elle chercha des yeux la femme brune nommée « Sylvie », son but étant de l'empêcher de mener à bien sa mission.

Mais elle fut soudainement projetée à terre par un sortilège. Au-dessus d'elle, un homme qui portait une cagoule sur la tête la considérait d'un air mauvais. Un fidèle de Lord Voldemort.

\- Je suis dans le camp du Seigneur des ténèbres ! S'écria-t-elle alors.

Afin de prouver ses dires, elle se releva et lança un _stupéfix_ sur l'homme de petite taille qui se tenait à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Le fidèle cagoulé hocha alors la tête, puis se détourna d'elle. Bellatrix poursuivit ses recherches en évitant de justesse trois attaques mortelles, jusqu'à voir la femme brune, occupée à rejeter les « _endoloris_ » d'un homme blond que Bellatrix reconnut tout de suite : Avery. Et elle comprit que ce n'était plus cette femme qui était chargée de tuer le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Elle perçut un danger imminent. Son regard s'arrêta un rebelle qui se mit en retrait du groupe ; il s'enfonça ensuite brusquement dans les bois. Bellatrix le suivit aussitôt. Elle eut du mal à ne pas le semer en raison de sa course très rapide. Hors d'haleine, elle tint bon malgré tout en sautant par-dessus les obstacles, en grimpant et dévalant le sentier recouvert de bosses, et en écartant le feuillage. Au bout d'un moment, elle sortit de la forêt, ce qui lui permit d'avoir l'homme qu'elle suivait dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier dû d'ailleurs affronter deux autres fidèles du Seigneur des ténèbres – près desquels se trouvait le Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même. Le Lord assistait au combat sans y participer (jugeant probablement que les rebelles étaient des adversaires trop vulnérables pour qu'il ait besoin d'épauler ses fidèles).

Le souffle de Bellatrix se coupa quand elle vit la baguette du rebelle se diriger droit sur le Seigneur des ténèbres, une fois qu'il eut détourné l'attention de ses adversaires... d'un geste, elle bondit en avant en levant sa baguette et, sans même pleinement réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle hurla :

\- _Avada kedavra_ !

Un éclair vert aveuglant – le premier que sa baguette produisit – jaillit et atteignit son ennemi en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra en mourant instantanément. Soulagée, Bellatrix regarda le corps étalé au sol en reprenant son souffle ; elle tremblait de tout son corps.

\- Qui est-ce que tu es, toi ? Entendit-elle lui demander une voix rude.

Le fidèle qui s'adressait à elle avait les cheveux bruns grisonnants, et à sa droite se trouvait un homme au visage affreusement laid et velu. Et derrière eux... il y avait le Seigneur des ténèbres. En voyant de près sa silhouette familière, Bellatrix se sentit submergée par une fébrilité incontrôlable. Ses jambes la portèrent jusqu'à lui, puis son corps se courba en une inclination respectueuse. La voix agitée par l'émotion, elle s'écria :

\- Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer de nouveau, mon Lord ! Je suis Bellatrix Black. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Le premier fidèle la repoussa immédiatement en arrière en s'emparant de sa queue-de-cheval :

\- De quel droit est-ce que tu t'adresses au maître sur ce ton informel ?... Une Black ? Peuh ! (il la regarda) Tu as une tête bien faite, mais tu es une idiote ! Dégage d'ici ! Allez, ouste !

\- Non, je ne partirai pas ! Rétorqua fougueusement Bellatrix. Et je ne suis pas idiote ! Je viens de sauver le Lord, chose que vous n'avez même pas été capable de faire à deux !

\- Ferme-la ! Le maître n'a pas besoin d'une gamine comme toi pour se défendre !

La voix glaciale de Lord Voldemort retentit à cet instant :

\- Cela suffit, Yaxley.

Des silhouettes encapuchonnés apparurent de nulle part autour d'eux ; ils venaient de transplaner, ce qui signifiait que le combat avait prit fin. L'air victorieux qu'arborait la plupart des fidèles laissa penser Bellatrix que les rebelles n'avaient pas survécu à l'attaque. Le Seigneur des ténèbres le devina également, car il secoua la tête en direction de ses « soldats » avec contentement.

Bellatrix en profita pour le dévorer du regard : en dépit des dix années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur rencontre, il n'avait pas changé, comme s'il ne vieillissait plus. En revanche, son teint était plus blafard qu'avant, et ses yeux, plus rougeoyants. Mais, toute la beauté présente en lui provenait moins de son visage que du charisme inégalable de son allure. Et son esprit vif, tout comme sa vigueur froide contribuait à cette beauté.

\- Ce fut un combat relativement élémentaire, mes amis, dit-il doucement avant de se tourner vers Bellatrix. La preuve est sous vos yeux.

Des exclamations accompagnées de sifflements s'élevèrent de tous les côtés :

\- Une fille ?

\- Ouah, elle est sacrément belle ! Viens par là, chérie !

\- Je goûterais bien à ta chair tendre, ma jolie ! (c'était Greyback).

Offensée et répugnée, Bellatrix ne se retint guère d'hurler dans leur direction :

\- Taisez-vous !

L'admiration générale de tous les hommes – d'âge mûr, pour la plupart – laissa place à de la fureur. Un désordre s'installa très rapidement chez les fidèles ; Bellatrix accueillit leurs insultes affreusement grossières et leurs menaces avec une indifférence hautaine. La plupart d'entre eux n'avait jamais eu affaire à une jeune fille aussi impertinente qu'elle. Fort heureusement, le regard impatient du Seigneur des ténèbres suffit à faire diminuer le volume sonore. Bellatrix regretta alors un peu son impulsivité qui l'avait empêché de faire bonne figure auprès de celui qu'elle admirait tant. Elle ignorait d'ailleurs si celui-ci lui en voulait ou pas pour son insolence, car il se mit à l'observer avec une expression indescriptible.

\- Veuillez me pardonner, mon Lord ! S'exclama-t-elle alors spontanément.

Il resta de marbre face à son attitude pleine de remords, et annonça à l'attention de ses fidèles :

\- Comme je m'apprêtais à le dire, cette demoiselle Black ici présente est la preuve que l'attaque de ce soir était l'une des plus simples à laquelle nous avons eu affaire jusqu'à maintenant. Même elle a été capable de vaincre l'un des prétendus meilleur combattant du _grand Dumbledore_ (ce dernier nom fut prononcé avec mépris).

Il ajouta :

\- Mais, ce que je me demande... (Bellatrix tressaillit quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens) c'est pourquoi elle a prit le risque de venir s'immiscer dans une bataille qui ne la concerne pas et à laquelle elle avait peu de chance de réchapper.

Après, il attendit sa réponse, non sans une curiosité palpable. Bellatrix fut flattée par cette petite marque d'intérêt, et ses joues qui s'enflammèrent d'un seul coup la rendirent confuse : elle n'avait encore jamais rougi de toute sa vie. Sa voix devint brusquement plus aiguë et plus faible lorsqu'elle déclara en ayant du mal à regarder Lord Voldemort :

\- Ce risque n'est rien à mes yeux, mon Lord. Je voulais faire payer ces ignobles rebelles qui voulaient s'en prendre à vous, peu importe ce qu'il aurait pu m'en coûter. Je soutiens vos projets et ils me tiennent à cœur.

\- Alors, tu veux que je reconnaisse ta bravoure. Que je t'octroie une récompense, conclut-il froidement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne désire pas de récompense. Je voulais simplement vous servir.

Un certain scepticisme se peignit sur les traits ; il la scruta attentivement. Ensuite, il fit signe à ses hommes de s'éloigner afin de s'entretenir avec elle. Et il lui dit à voix basse :

\- Tu n'as pas menti, Bellatrix. Lord Voldemort va donc te récompenser. Que veux-tu ?

En parlant, il s'était rapproché d'elle jusqu'à être contraint d'incliner le visage pour la regarder. Bellatrix ressentit si fortement cette proximité que sa respiration devint bruyante ; des émotions inconnues agitèrent son corps, et la nature de la récompense qu'elle désirait lui parut à cet instant évidente. Elle n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir à la cohérence de son souhait, ni même d'en avoir honte. Et sa bouche réagit à une vitesse foudroyante :

\- Je voudrais que vous m'embrassiez.

Une fois ces mots absurdes prononcés, elle réalisa son erreur, et se jeta à genoux en s'écriant :

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Pardonnez-moi, mon Lord !... Punissez-moi pour mon impolitesse et ma stupidité, s'il vous plaît !

\- Je vois que tes bonnes manières se sont améliorées avec les années, finit par murmurer le Seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton moqueur en lui faisant signe de se relever. Je te félicite pour ta grande subtilité... (il l'observa) Ton souhait me semble réalisable.

Sur ces mots, il s'empara de sa main droite pour y déposer un baiser courtois ; Bellatrix, qui ne s'y attendait pas, en fut toute troublée. Elle eut la réaction excessive et la sensibilité exacerbée des filles de son âge. Intérieurement, elle espéra que le Lord interpréterait mal sa demande en considérant qu'elle avait seulement un excès d'admiration envers lui. Néanmoins, il ne fit aucune remarque sur ses épaules tremblantes et son visage en feu. D'ailleurs, il n'ajouta rien de plus : il se détourna brusquement d'elle, s'éloigna, puis transplana.

...

Bellatrix était aisément parvenue à dissimuler son secret : après être rentrée de la forêt de Smootoff, ni son père, ni ses sœurs n'avaient eu des doutes quant à son respect de la promesse faite de ne pas sortir – quoique Cygnus lui ait lancé un regard inquisiteur et méfiant à plusieurs reprises. Quatre jours s'étaient paisiblement écoulés, durant lesquels Bellatrix avait inconsciemment instauré une distance entre elle et ses sœurs ; ce qu'elle avait vécu le soir de l'attaque était désormais si profondément ancré en elle qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cacher sa jubilation. Elle s'enfermait donc dans sa chambre plusieurs fois par jour pour ressasser dans sa tête les événements passés, de moins en moins soucieuse de la réalité horriblement monotone qui l'entourait dans la maison des Black. Seul comptait le souvenir qu'elle avait de ce soir à Smootoff, auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Cependant, il advint que Bellatrix dut provisoirement sortir de ses « rêveries » lorsqu'un après-midi, elle trouva sa sœur Andromeda pelotonnée dans son lit et brûlante de fièvre. Leur père Cygnus était alors en train d'aboyer son nom en continu, habitué à ce que la plus douce des sœurs Black lui apporte son repas à dix-neuf heures tapantes et le serve sans rechigner. Par solidarité envers Andromeda, Bellatrix s'était occupée de Cygnus à sa place, après quoi elle était remontée dans sa chambre. Une quinte de toux s'éleva du lit de sa sœur.

\- Bois ça, André, dit Bellatrix en portant aux lèvres de la malade une bouteille d'un remède magique au goût particulièrement infect.

Andromeda secoua faiblement la tête en grimaçant, Bellatrix se montra insistante, mais sa sœur repoussa le remède. À bout de patience, elle se redressa alors en grondant :

\- Dépêche-toi ou tu ne guériras pas !

\- Tu ferais vraiment... une très mauvaise infirmière, sourit Andromeda avant de s'exécuter.

Les muscles de son visage se contractèrent, mais elle parvint malgré tout à avaler les deux gorgées que Bellatrix lui fit boire. À cet instant, la porte de la chambre grinça, et Narcissa apparut sur le seuil ; ses cheveux blonds lisses étaient dénoués, et sa robe blanche flottait sur ses pieds nus. Bellatrix lui intima d'un ton autoritaire de retourner dans sa chambre (par moments, elle jugeait sa petite sœur envahissante du fait de son jeune âge), mais Andromeda lui permit d'entrer.

La fillette s'avança lentement vers son lit, puis lui demanda :

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Plutôt bien, Cissy... grâce aux merveilleux soins de Bella, ajouta Andromeda d'une voix taquine.

Bellatrix s'indigna :

\- Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas suffisamment courageuse pour avaler un remède !

\- Bella, voyons, ne sois pas aussi susceptible, souffla Andromeda en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Immédiatement, la colère de Bellatrix s'estompa. Et une minute plus tard, Narcissa et elle humidifièrent à tour de rôle le front moite et fiévreux de la malade tout en discutant. Ce moment, pourtant simple et banal, que Bellatrix partagea avec ses sœurs l'emplit d'une joie aussi intense qu'inattendue : cette insouciante joyeuse qu'elle ressentait en leur présence était moins difficile à gérer que les pensées obsédantes qui tournoyaient dans son esprit lorsqu'elle était seule.

Elle savoura cette sérénité jusqu'à ce que Narcissa pose cette question idiote :

\- Vous faites toutes les deux partie du club de Slug, non ?

\- Oui. Nous te l'avons répété au moins une vingtaine de fois, soupira Bellatrix d'un ton exaspéré.

La fillette, qui paraissait éprouver un malin plaisir à la provoquer, ajouta calmement :

\- Pour la soirée organisée le 1er mai, j'ai entendu dire qu'il vous fallait un partenaire. Qui est-ce que vous avez choisi ?

\- C'est une surprise, Cissy, sourit Andromeda en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste maternel. Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Toutes deux braquèrent ensuite leurs yeux frémissants d'impatience sur Bellatrix, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Cette dernière, agacée, demeura silencieuse en fixant un point invisible. Puis elle finit par déclarer sèchement :

\- Personne.

\- Mais enfin, Bella, rit Andromeda. Tu ne peux pas te présenter à cette soirée sans être accompagnée ! Et puis, tu as l'embarras du choix avec tous les garçons qui sont à tes pieds. Pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas l'un des frères Lestrange ? Vous m'avez l'air d'être de bons amis.

Effectivement, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange faisaient partie des rares privilégiés à pouvoir être comptés dans le cercle d'amis restreint de Bellatrix, et surtout, à être réellement appréciés par celle-ci. Néanmoins, cela ne signifiait pas que la jeune adolescente souhaitait afficher l'un d'entre eux à son bras à la soirée de Slughorn ! Aucun garçon de Poudlard ne pouvait avoir ce mérite.

\- Certainement pas ! Répondit Bellatrix en affichant un air obstiné. Et toi (elle se tourna vers Narcissa) tu ferais mieux de te mêler de tes affaires, la prochaine fois.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la chambre, incapable de supporter plus longtemps les gloussements de ses sœurs qui étaient persuadées qu'elle avait le béguin pour l'un des Lestrange. Ensuite, elle songea au seul homme pour lequel elle était susceptible d'avoir un véritable béguin ; le seul qui avait su toucher son cœur, froid depuis le décès de sa mère Druella. Et sa frustration s'évapora, laissant place à une langueur mêlée d'une chaleur agréable. « Quand vous reverrai-je... mon Lord ? » pensa-t-elle en fermant les paupières. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle finit par s'endormir sur cette pensée.

Ce fut vers six heures du matin que ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Elle se leva à tâtons, tira ses rideaux, et ses yeux encore à-demi plongés dans l'inconscience s'arrêtèrent sur la fenêtre... à ce moment-là, une affreuse vision la frappa de plein fouet : sa sœur Andromeda était là, devant la grille de leur maison, face à un adolescent. Et cet adolescent était Ted Tonks.


	7. Le test du Lord

**7\. Le test du Lord**

 **...**

Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, comme si elle s'apprêtait à imploser à toute instant, Bellatrix jeta une fine cape d'intérieur sur ses épaules d'un geste plein de rage, et transplana en un rien de temps ; voir son pire ennemi approcher de si près sa sœur préférée l'avait mise dans un état de colère incendiaire. Bestial, même. Ted Tonks ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Bellatrix réapparut dans l'angle de la façade de la maison, puis voulut bondir directement sur sa proie. Toutefois, la voix paisible d'Andromeda à elle seule fit dévier ses projets. Sa sœur regardait Tonks avec une expression chaleureuse – voire suppliante – en disant :

\- Ted, pourquoi est-ce que nous ne pourrions pas être amis ? Je n'ai aucun lien avec tous les méfaits que ma sœur a commis ! Te tuer... (ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes) moi, je n'aurais jamais voulu ça !

Malgré sa pâleur et ses traits tirés par sa maladie encore fraîche, Andromeda avait bravé l'air matinal et s'était extirpée avec peine de son lit (elle avait visiblement du mal à tenir debout)... pour parler à Ted Tonks. Bellatrix avait du mal à en revenir. Mais ce qui l'avait surtout prise par surprise, c'était qu'Andromeda recherche les faveurs de cet ignoble sang-de-bourbe en l'accusant et en refusant d'être associée à elle. « André... comment peux-tu me faire ça ? » songea-t-elle.

Une terrible douleur lui contracta la gorge alors qu'elle observait Tonks s'approcher d'Andromeda en répondant d'un ton neutre :

\- Black... (il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de rectifier) Andromeda, je sais bien que tu es une gentille fille. Je me suis aperçu que tu étais différente de ta sœur... Mais, ça n'empêche pas que tu es sa sœur et sa plus proche confidente. Tu acceptes toutes les horreurs qu'elle fait sans ciller, et tu fais même semblant d'approuver ses opinions... Je te trouve lâche, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis, il s'écarta d'elle, d'un geste presque révulsé, et s'éloigna. Andromeda cria alors dans son dos avec une ardeur qui ne manqua pas de choquer Bellatrix :

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Bellatrix est ma sœur et je ne veux pas la perdre ! Nous nous aimons toutes les deux, nous ne devons pas devenir des rivales ! De même que toi, je ne veux pas...

Andromeda se mordit aussitôt la lèvre inférieure... et rougit. Comment osait-elle rougir devant un moldu – et devant _ce_ moldu en particulier ? Elle était une Black, bon sang ! Indignée, Bellatrix étouffa un juron ; elle ne comprenait pas davantage les réactions de sa sœur que la scène qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Depuis quand Andromeda fréquentait-elle Tonks ?

Bellatrix remarqua que celle-ci était comme métamorphosée : ses hésitations craintives avaient été remplacées par des geste assurés et un débit de voix passionné.

\- Sois réaliste, Andromeda... et grandis un peu, dit sèchement Ted Tonks en se retournant vers elle. Tu ne peux pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles simplement parce qu'elles t'arrangent. Tu dois choisir ton camp. Par ailleurs... (son ton s'adoucit) j'ai décidé de ne pas t'accompagner à la soirée de Slughorn : oublie cette idée, d'accord ? C'est mieux ainsi.

Cette fois-ci, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le retenir et s'éloigna à grands pas. Seule au milieu de la rue déserte, Andromeda se laissa gagner par les larmes ; les pleurs silencieux qu'elle émit provoquèrent chez elle de brusques quintes de toux qui la plièrent en deux. Bellatrix ne put alors se retenir d'aller à sa rescousse en s'écriant : « André ! ». Elle la soutint par les épaules, puis l'entraîna à l'intérieur du manoir. Lorsqu'elles furent dans la chambre d'Andromeda, elle reprit une attitude rigide, tandis que sa sœur s'écroulait sur son lit.

Ensuite, elle tonna :

\- EXPLIQUE-TOI !

Andromeda poussa un soupir d'angoisse en pâlissant encore plus. Bellatrix s'efforça alors d'adopter une attitude moins agressive en poursuivant :

\- Toi... avec Tonks ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as bravé ta fièvre pour le voir ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas !

\- Ted n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Bella, souffla lentement Andromeda. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à améliorer mes notes de potions et à réviser mes B.U.S.E, par conséquent, je n'ai pas le droit de mal le traiter... Même si son sang n'est pas noble, je pense qu'il pourrait être notre ami.

À cet instant, le sang de Bellatrix ne fit qu'un tour. Elle rétorqua en se redressant d'un bond :

\- Non ! Pas LUI ! Les parents de ce sale rat puant ont tué mère ! Qu'il t'aide une ou cent fois ne changera rien à ce fait !... Qu'est-ce que tu es idiote et naïve, ma pauvre André !

\- Bella, s'il te plaît... Ne sois pas... ne dis pas...

Andromeda ne put achever sa phrase, car son corps fut animé par des frissons tels qu'il lui fut impossible de pouvoir parler, et qu'elle ne parvint presque pas à reprendre son souffle. Dès ce moment, Ted Tonks devint un lointain souvenir sans importance : la seule chose qui importa à Bellatrix était d'éradiquer au plus vite la maladie de sa sœur. Elle courut au pas de course chercher les remèdes, puis demeura tout le reste de la journée au chevet d'Andromeda jusqu'à ce qu'elle débute sa période de convalescence ; l'anxiété ne la lâcha pas avant cet instant.

Bellatrix réalisa alors que l'amour qu'elle portait à ses sœurs surpassait largement ses convictions personnelles. Mais cela signifiait-il pour autant qu'elle était prête à accepter qu'Andromeda devienne amie avec le sang-de-bourbe qu'elle haïssait le plus ?

...

Un matin, Cygnus convia ses filles dans l'ancien boudoir de leur défunte mère – cette pièce était habituellement close. Ce geste formel laissait présager qu'il avait une nouvelle de premier ordre à leur annoncer, ce qui était amusant d'après Bellatrix, sachant que son père était tout sauf un personnage formel. Ce rôle allait autrefois comme un gant à sa mère Druella. « Mère » songea involontairement la jeune adolescente en sentant une vague de tristesse l'envahir lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le boudoir. Elle chassa aussitôt son émotion tandis que Cygnus leur annonçait de sa voix rude, à ses sœurs et elle, que le Seigneur des ténèbres avait décidé d'organiser une réunion ce soir dans leur maison. Tous les fidèles y étaient convoqués.

Cette annonce ne manqua pas de provoquer chez Bellatrix une forte exaltation qu'elle contint à peine. « Je n'espérais pas le revoir aussi tôt », se dit-elle en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour contrôler la montée d'excitation qui ne tarda pas à colorer ses joues et à accélérer son rythme cardiaque. À côté d'elle, Andromeda était tendue comme un bloc de pierre, et Narcissa était calme.

\- Père, est-ce que..., commença vivement Bellatrix.

\- Aucune de vous n'assistera au dîner, la coupa Cygnus en lui lançant son regard menaçant... Mais le Seigneur des ténèbres veut vous rencontrer toutes les trois avec vos cousins, ajouta-t-il.

Il fut impossible à Bellatrix de se taire :

\- Cela veut dire que nous devrons tout de même nous présenter à sa table, n'est-ce pas, père ?

\- Ferme-la, Bella ! S'impatienta Cygnus en perdant ses bonnes manières.

Par la suite, il leur expliqua en épuisant ses maigres réserves de calme et de courtoisie que le Seigneur des ténèbres allait successivement s'entretenir avec elles et leurs cousins après le dîner ; ce dernier était apparemment soucieux de l'éducation des enfants de familles de sang-pur et voulait veiller à ce que les bonnes valeurs leur ait bien été inculquées. À ces propos, Bellatrix se gonfla d'orgueil : parmi les enfants, personne n'était de taille à rivaliser avec elle. Narcissa et Regulus étaient certes des enfants modèles, mais ils étaient trop réservés pour manifester leurs convictions avec autant de fougue qu'elle-même.

Alors que Bellatrix allait ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois, son père déclara :

\- Je m'attends à ce que chacune de vous fasse honneur à l'éducation de votre mère et moi ; le Seigneur des ténèbres doit voir en vous des jeunes filles prometteuses, talentueuses, et dignes de leur lignée... André, tu le regarderas droit dans les yeux et tu lui épargneras ta petite voix craintive en lui parlant... Cissy, je n'ai pas d'inquiétude pour toi... quant à toi, Bella...

Ses sourcils se froncèrent jusqu'à la ligne de ses yeux et sa voix gagna en volume :

\- Pas de bavardage, pas d'arrogance, et pas de grossièreté en présence du Lord ! Ou je te couperai les doigts !

\- Père, je te prie de croire que j'ai pour le Seigneur des ténèbres un immense respect, répondit spontanément Bellatrix. Jamais je n'aurai l'audace de m'élever à son niveau.

\- Déjà que tu n'as pas de respect pour tes propres parents ! Grogna Cygnus. Soit dit en passant, tu ferais mieux de montrer que tu es filiale et que tu as les qualités d'une future épouse.

Elle le pria de nouveau de ne pas s'inquiéter, affirmation qui ne desserra pas les dents de son père. Il la connaissait si bien qu'il savait que se mettre dans la peau d'une fille sage et discrète était pour elle une véritable épreuve. Cependant, ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que le Seigneur des ténèbres était la seule personne à fortement intimider Bellatrix, et qu'elle était par conséquent prête à se montrer sous un autre jour devant lui. La discussion entre Cygnus et ses filles prit ensuite fin, et Bellatrix fut chargée de s'atteler à la préparation du dîner – tâche qui ne lui déplut pas, étant donné l'identité des invités de ce soir. Elle n'avait même jamais été aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de cuisiner.

Une fois seule dans la cuisine, elle découpa des légumes avec une méticulosité qui aurait impressionné quiconque connaissait son caractère impatient et emporté ; elle avait renoncé à utiliser la magie afin qu'on ne la croit pas paresseuse et indifférente. La nervosité à la pensée de présenter des plats insatisfaisants fit toutefois trembler ses doigts, et elle finit même par s'enfoncer la pointe d'une lame de couteau en profondeur dans son auriculaire en entendant résonner un bruit depuis le salon. En contenant une exclamation de douleur, elle quitta la cuisine.

Sa tante Walburga se tenait dans le vestibule, et elle discutait gaiement avec Cygnus.

\- Tu es plus tassé qu'avant, mon frère ! Fit-elle remarquer. À ce rythme-là, tu ne pourras bientôt plus te lever de ton fauteuil ; et encore moins être utile au Seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Et toi, tu as la peau sur les os, Burga. On dirait que tu es sous-alimentée.

Cygnus ajouta un peu froidement en la toisa :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Enfin, Cygnus ! Tu demandes cela à quelques heures d'un événement aussi honorable que la venu de notre Lord !... Je vais aider tes filles à avoir l'air présentables. Il est hors de question qu'elles soient mal fagotées devant lui !

Bellatrix choisit cet instant pour les aborder en dissimulant son doigt ensanglanté. Comme de coutume, sa tante l'accueillit avec cette chaleur hystérique presque insupportable qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait affaire à une fille de dix ans. Elle parvint à laisser un baiser baveux sur le front de sa nièce préférée, ce qui ne manqua pas d'irriter celle-ci. Elle se contint néanmoins alors que Walburga s'exclamait :

\- Dis-moi que je rêve, Cygnus ! Tu as osé mettre Bella aux fourneaux ! Où est ton elfe ?

\- Mort. Ça fait longtemps, grogna-t-il en paraissant se retenir de dire à sa sœur de se mêler de ses oignons. Et quand il n'y a pas d'elfe, ce sont les femmes qui les remplacent.

\- Eh bien ce soir, notre Bella est dispensée de cuisine ! Je vais faire envoyer Kreattur ici... Nous avons plus important à faire, n'est-ce pas, ma beauté ? Ajouta-t-elle en adressant un sourire à Bellatrix. J'ai acheté des vêtements sur le chemin. Je t'ai prise une robe violette qui t'ira à merveille !

Sans se sentir capable de résister à l'enthousiasme débordant de sa tante, Bellatrix se laissa entraîner à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Elle regretta tout de même de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre la préparation du repas, car elle aurait aimé obtenir les éloges du Seigneur des ténèbres en servant sa cuisine.

...

\- Où est Andromeda ? Demanda Bellatrix en parcourant le salon des yeux.

\- Elle a eu une nouvelle poussée de fièvre, répondit tranquillement Narcissa. Je suis allée la voir dans sa chambre tout à l'heure, et elle n'est vraiment pas en état de sortir de son lit.

« Encore ? » songea la jeune adolescente en se remémorant l'expression abattue de sa sœur au moment de l'annonce de leur père. Elle soupçonna aussitôt Andromeda de feindre la maladie par le biais d'un sortilège dans le simple but d'échapper à la soirée ; cet acte indigne et lâche fit brutalement chuter l'estime qu'elle avait pour elle (estime qui ne cessait de dégringoler depuis ce jour où elle l'avait surprise avec Tonks). Bellatrix éprouva même une déception amère, puisqu'elle avait espéré pouvoir parler du Seigneur des ténèbres avec sa sœur et même lui raconter la bataille de Smootoff, après qu'elle ait rencontré à son tour le grand Lord.

La voix forte de tante Walburga la fit sursauter :

\- Quelle coïncidence ! Sirius aussi est malade. J'ai trouvé ce garnement jaune et boutonneux au réveil, il ne pouvait même pas articuler un mot... Du coup, vous n'êtes que trois, ajouta-t-elle en désignant ses nièces et son fils. Bella, Cissy et Regulus, nous comptons sur vous.

Narcissa et Regulus hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement ; ils étaient si semblables dans leur maintient droit et dans leur attitude stoïque que Bellatrix sourit en les observant, oubliant momentanément sa frustration. Elle-même était différente, avec son corps haletant penché en avant qui dévoilait l'impatience qu'elle avait de se trouver près du Lord, et ses prunelles pétillantes. Quand enfin son père Cygnus vint l'informer que le Seigneur des ténèbres désirait la recevoir en premier, elle bondit avec nervosité sur ses pieds en tressaillant. Sa robe se frotta au sol tandis qu'elle marchait en direction du boudoir où elle était attendue. Son apparence était bien différente de celle du soir où elle s'était lancée à la poursuite des rebelles : ses boucles étaient éparpillées sur ses épaules à moitié dévoilées par son corsage noir, elle portait une robe mauve en satin très élégante, et son visage était légèrement maquillée. Elle savait que son physique n'avait aucune importance aux yeux du Lord, mais il jouait clairement en sa faveur.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte du boudoir. Lord Voldemort était nonchalamment installé sur le siège le plus majestueux de la pièce, vêtu de son habituel costume noir et de sa cape de voyage ; Bellatrix fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsque son regard se dirigea vers elle, et il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas se précipiter vers lui. Elle marcha dans sa direction en mesurant ses pas, puis s'inclina profondément devant lui en murmurant :

\- Je vous présente mes respects, mon Lord.

\- Assieds-toi, Bellatrix, lui ordonna-t-il ensuite en lui désignant une place en face de lui.

Elle s'exécuta, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi exposée à ses regards. Elle serra les dents pour chasser la chaleur qui menaçait de s'étendre sur ses joues, tout en gardant les yeux baissés. En attendant que le Seigneur des ténèbres s'exprime, elle demeura immobile et silencieuse. Ce dernier éclata alors de rire ; un rire à la fois froid et amusé.

\- Eh bien, Bellatrix, serais-tu devenue muette ? Où est donc passé ton caractère et ton courage ?

La jeune adolescente rougit :

\- C'est que... devant vous, je n'ose pas... être ainsi.

\- Quel dommage, murmura-t-il en se servant un verre de vin rouge. C'est pourtant tout cela qui me plaît chez toi.

L'état dans lequel ces propos mirent Bellatrix fut indescriptible. Elle se mit en tout cas véritablement à transpirer en se tortillant sur sa chaise, après quoi, souhaitant ardemment au souhait du Seigneur des ténèbres, elle abandonna sa fausse réserve et s'écria d'une voix suraiguë :

\- Je voudrais rejoindre vos rangs, mon Lord ! Je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie à vous servir !

Paniquée, elle réfléchit ensuite à ce qu'elle venait de dire : elle n'avait jamais vraiment songé à ses projets d'avenir, sachant que les carrières banales et sédentaires qui suivaient les études à Poudlard ne l'avaient jamais intéressée. Toutefois, c'était en parlant qu'elle avait réalisé que son unique désir était de combattre aux côtés du Lord. Elle savait que compte tenu de son jeune âge, elle avait peu de chance de devenir l'une de ses fidèles – elle était en plus une fille, ce qui l'avantageait guère – mais elle voulait se faire accepter par lui.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres l'observa sans rien dire, puis il demanda :

\- Pourquoi veux-tu rejoindre mes rangs ?

\- J'aimerais soutenir vos projets, dit-elle fermement en soutenant son regard.

\- Ce n'est pas l'exacte vérité. Je veux _tout_ savoir, Bellatrix.

« C'est un excellent legitimens, se souvint-elle alors en sentant une vague d'angoisse s'emparer d'elle. Il peut sonder mon esprit à tout moment... Que dois-je faire ? Devrais-je lui avouer la vérité ? ». En prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'exclama :

\- Je vous admire !

Consciente de ressembler à une jeune fille hystérique et idolâtre, elle s'empourpra une nouvelle fois. Elle vit le Seigneur des ténèbres se lever lentement en chuchotant : « Bien. Très bien ». Comme il lui tournait le dos, elle ne put voir que ses beaux cheveux noirs épais, la seule belle parure qui ornait son visage blafard aux traits cruels. Et, en une fraction de seconde, la pièce prit feu : le mobilier, le tissu des fauteuils, et même les murs, furent envahi par de longues flammes. D'affreux souvenirs revinrent en mémoire de Bellatrix.

Lord Voldemort, toujours au milieu du boudoir, n'avait pas bougé. Le feu se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Il lui indiqua la table basse sur lequel trônait un sac dodu :

\- Il y a au moins mille gallions dedans. Je te les offre. Prends-les.

Sans s'en soucier, Bellatrix se pressa vers lui en hurlant :

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Mon Lord, vous ne devez pas être blessé !... Je dois vous sortir de là !

Sans réfléchir à l'inconvenance de son geste, elle lui empoigna le bras et transplana. Ils réapparurent à l'extérieur de la maison, à deux pas de l'entrée ; ils tombèrent tous deux à terre, et Bellatrix veilla à ce que ce soit elle qui amortisse le choc et serve de bouclier au Seigneur des ténèbres. Son dos cogna le sol et une douleur fulgurante l'envahit, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle reprit son souffle cependant que le Lord se relevait d'un geste, puis son soulagement laissa place à des larmes ; elle avait revécu cette terrible soirée où sa mère avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver ses sœurs et elle.

Sans un mot, elle se releva à son tour sans cesser de pleurer.

\- L'argent est parti en fumée, dit froidement Lord Voldemort.

\- Ce n'est pas important ! S'écria passionnément Bellatrix. Seule votre vie compte ! J'ai cru qu'il allait vous arriver quelque chose ! J'ai cru que j'allais vous...

Elle s'interrompit en reprenant sa respiration. Et brusquement, il lui annonça avec un sourire moqueur :

\- Tu as réussi mon test, Bellatrix. Tu as délaissé les gallions pour me sauver, je te félicite... Maintenant, arrête de pleurer, ajouta-t-il avec impatience.

\- Alors, est-ce que vous m'acceptez ?

\- Je vais réfléchir à ton cas. Il se pourrait qu'il y ait une place pour toi dans mes rangs. Sois patiente.

Pleine de gratitude, Bellatrix se courba devant lui en le remerciant. Par la suite, elle osa lui demander à mi-voix :

\- Tous vos fidèles ont-ils passé ce test ?

\- Tu crois être la seule à l'avoir réussi ? Répliqua narquoisement le Lord. Ne laisse pas ta tête gonfler trop vite... Cela dit, je dois avouer que rares sont ceux qui l'ont si brillamment réussi. Ton ambition n'est plus à prouver.

Il la regarda longuement, et cette fois-ci, Bellatrix ne put soutenir son regard.

Puis, leur entretien prit fin. La jeune adolescente regagna la maison de son père avec le cœur léger, car elle avait la conviction qu'elle était parvenue à convaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres qu'elle serait un jour digne de devenir l'une de ses fidèles. Néanmoins, une infime partie d'elle était effrayée par la vitesse avec laquelle le Lord était devenu le centre de sa vie.

...

 **Bonsoir! Je suis très contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre:) Qu'avez-vous pensé de la discussion entre Ted et Andromeda? De la réaction de Bella? Et de ce fameux entretien avec le Seigneur des ténèbres? J'attends vos avis^^ A la semaine prochaine!**


	8. Une médaille bien particulière

**8\. Une médaille bien particulière**

 **...**

Quelque part dans le nord de l'Angleterre, le Poudlard Express s'enfonça dans une forêt brumeuse tapissée de sapins. À l'intérieur du train, les compartiments regorgeaient d'élèves de tous âges qui venaient d'achever leurs vacances de Pâques ; des papotages résonnaient de part et d'autre, chacun étant impatient de raconter le déroulement de ces deux semaines. Bellatrix, elle, s'était isolée dans un compartiment en savourant tranquillement des souvenirs qu'elle n'avait l'intention de dévoiler à personne, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre. Sa sœur Andromeda (avec qui elle n'avait plus échangé un mot depuis le soir de l'entretien où elle avait simulé sa maladie) était allée rejoindre le wagon des préfets, et Narcissa devait certainement se trouver coincée avec des première année – Bellatrix avait veillé à ce que Lucius Malefoy ne s'aventure pas dans le même compartiment qu'elle.

La solitude de Bellatrix fut troublée par deux élèves qui tirèrent sans aucune délicatesse la porte de son compartiment ; elle allait leur aboyer d'aller voir ailleurs jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que ces nouveaux arrivants n'étaient autre que les frères Lestrange. Ils étaient tous les trois amis depuis leur première année, et Bellatrix appréciait sincèrement leur compagnie, même lors des jours où elle désirait être recluse. Rabastan s'installa avec décontraction à côté d'elle, et Rodolphus se plaça en face d'eux. Et là, la question inévitable tomba (posée par Rabastan) :

\- Comment se sont passées tes vacances, Bellatrix ?

\- Bien, se contenta-t-elle de marmonner.

Rabastan s'esclaffa bruyamment :

\- Avec ton vieux père, j'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être amusant !

\- Eh, un peu de respect ! Protesta-t-elle en lui assenant un coup de coude.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Rodolphus qui les regardait sans rien dire. Considéré comme taciturne et distant par les autres élèves, il se montrait pourtant chaleureux et loquace en présence de son frère et Bellatrix sans pour autant être moins réservé qu'il ne l'était ; ses cheveux bruns, son air impassible, et son regard impénétrable firent un court instant penser Bellatrix au Seigneur des ténèbres... et elle rougit. « Pourquoi faut-il que je pense au Lord à des moments si inappropriés ? » se demanda-t-elle. Rapidement, elle détourna son regard.

Rodolphus parut remarquer sa gêne, car il lui demanda d'un ton curieux :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Bellatrix ?

\- Je pensais simplement à... quelque chose, dit-elle avec une expression qu'elle voulut digne.

\- Bellatrix Black qui bafouille ? S'étonna Rabastan en se redressant pour mieux la considérer. C'est une première !

Au même moment, la porte coulissa de nouveau : la fille de sixième année qui apparut dans son encadrement fit immédiatement plisser les sourcils de Bellatrix. Les cheveux roux en broussaille, le front haut, l'œil vif et empathique, la traître à son sang Prewett possédait toutes les caractéristiques des gryffondor. Et, comme de nombreux gryffondor, elle n'avait pas peur de Bellatrix. Toutes deux s'étaient affrontées à maintes reprises, car Prewett défendait constamment les victimes des attaques de Bellatrix... D'ailleurs, comment osait-elle mettre les pieds dans ce compartiment ?

Sur un ton de menace, la jeune adolescente gronda :

\- Prewett !

\- Rends-moi ma baguette, Black, dit sèchement celle-ci. Je sais que c'est toi qui me l'a prise.

Cette calomnie fit monter le sang de Bellatrix. Elle se dressa de toute sa hauteur en explosant :

\- Boucle-la, pauvre idiote ! Qu'ai-je à faire de la baguette sale et repoussante d'une Prewett ? Je préfère rester sans magie que toucher le même bois que toi !

\- Alors, explique-moi pourquoi ma baguette, qui est tombée de ma poche précisément à l'endroit où tu es assise, a disparu dès que tu es entrée ici ! Hurla Prewett tout aussi fort qu'elle.

Rabastan s'éclaircit la gorge, suspendant ainsi leur altercation pour un instant. Puis il fit tournoyer entre ses doigts un long bâton brun clair : la baguette de Prewett. Il s'amusa à la garder dans sa main tout en adressant un sourire mesquin et narquois à la gryffondor dont le visage rosissait progressivement sous l'effet de la colère. Bien que Prewett soit apte à défier vaillamment Bellatrix, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien tenter contre l'un des frères Lestrange (il serait en tout cas plus sage pour elle de ne pas s'opposer à eux, compte tenu de leurs compétences physique et magique).

Semblant énormément s'amuser, Rabastan lança à la jeune fille rousse :

\- Dégage, Prewett. Ou je la jette par la fenêtre (il désigna la baguette).

En éclatant de rire, Bellatrix s'exclama :

\- Va vite voir ton petit-ami Weasleynouchet ! Il pourra peut-être te fabriquer une nouvelle baguette sans magie, lui qui veut tellement devenir un misérable moldu !

Prewett les fusilla du regard l'un après l'autre avant de tourner les talons.

Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard se poursuivit ensuite sans encombre ; aucune personne n'était aussi hardie que Prewett pour oser s'aventurer dans le compartiment de Bellatrix et ses amis. Lorsque le ciel s'assombrit à l'extérieur en devenant progressivement noir, le train ralentit en sifflant et s'arrêta. Bellatrix sauta d'un bond sur le quai, suivie de près par les frères Lestrange. Elle arborait fièrement une nouvelle de sorcière que lui avait offerte sa tante la veille et marchait au milieu des élèves d'un pas imposant, voire vaniteux. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ces vacances l'avait encore plus enorgueilli, et le tas d'élèves qui l'entourait lui semblait deux fois plus ordinaire et pathétique qu'avant. Et elle eut brusquement hâte d'en finir avec ses études et quitter Poudlard.

Près des sombrals (qu'elle pouvait apercevoir depuis sa première année), elle remarqua la silhouette arrondie du professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier avait pour habitude absolument insupportable de venir chercher ses « chouchous » à chacune de leur arrivée à Poudlard. Bellatrix réprima l'envie de lui échapper en empruntant la prochaine diligence tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle et du petit groupe qui l'entourait : ses deux sœurs, Rabastan, Rodolphus, le petit Lucius, et Skeeter, une blonde de serdaigle aux cheveux légèrement ondulés.

\- Est-ce que vous aimeriez qu'on se réunisse autour d'un thé ce soir ? Leur demanda joyeusement Slughorn. Qu'en pensez-vous Rodolphus, mon garçon ? (il était son élève favori).

\- Je ne pourrai pas ce soir, professeur, répondit le jeune homme.

Slughorn parut déçu. Il marmonna en caressant son menton :

\- Je vois, je vois... c'est fâcheux. (il reprit en se tournant vers Skeeter) Racontez-moi comment avance votre projet de créer un hebdomadaire centré sur le quotidien de Poudlard, Rita.

Bellatrix profita de ce moment d'inattention pour s'éclipser du côté d'Andromeda et Narcissa – bien que la gêne qui s'était récemment installée entre Andromeda et elle restreignit leur échange. Elles discutèrent toutes trois à mi-voix : Narcissa raconta que les filles encombrantes qui avaient partagé le voyage avec elle souhaitaient devenir amie avec elle (souhait qui ne paraissait pas l'enthousiasmer plus que ça), et le moment délicat de la discussion vint quand Andromeda cita les noms des préfets qui avaient été dans son compartiment, à la demande de Bellatrix ; les craintes de la jeune adolescente se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua que sa sœur avait omis d'inclure dans sa liste le nom du préfet de poufsouffle.

Andromeda marmonna en détournant les yeux lorsqu'elle le lui fit observer :

\- Bella, tu sais très bien que c'est Ted Tonks, le préfet de poufsouffle. Je te l'avais déjà dit en début d'année.

\- Oui, mais maintenant, tu as volontairement oublié de le mentionner, lâcha Bellatrix d'un ton cassant. Et pourquoi, peut-on le savoir ? Parce qu'il est devenu ton _ami ?_

 _-_ Non. Parce que je sais comment tu réagis à chaque fois que je prononce son nom, répondit tout aussi froidement Andromeda (avec suffisamment de discrétion pour que Narcissa ne l'entende pas). Tu le hais farouchement sans même le connaître, juste à cause de sa naissance.

« Est-ce qu'elle est folle ? Est-ce vraiment... la André que je connais qui a dit ça ? » se demanda Bellatrix en ayant l'impression d'avoir reçu une batte de cognard en pleine tête. Pour la première fois, elle réalisa qu'Andromeda avait cessé depuis un moment de se servir du qualificatif « sang-impur » pour parler des moldus, et qu'elle considérait même les gens sous une toute autre perspective que celle de leur statut social. En somme, elle avait totalement renié les valeurs de la famille Black... Son esprit influençable était malheureusement tombé sous les griffes de Tonks.

 _-_ Ferme-la, André ! S'énerva si fort Bellatrix que des élèves se tournèrent vers elle. Tu sais très bien ce qui me fait haïr ce...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes encore en train de vous disputer ? S'alarma Narcissa en les regardant à tour de rôle.

Bellatrix calma sa respiration bruyante avant de déclarer, presque avec mépris :

\- Parce que notre chère sœur fraternise avec un sang-de-bourbe de la pire espèce.

...

Le match contre serdaigle qui eut lieu deux jours plus tard fut un désastre : les serpentard encaissèrent plusieurs buts et perdirent, en dépit du fait que l'attrapeur de l'équipe s'empara du vif d'or avec une prestance impressionnante. Alors qu'elle était le capitaine de l'équipe et qu'elle avait pour habitude d'être intransigeante (son autorité était redoutable), Bellatrix s'était montrée extrêmement passive, voire ennuyée par le match. Et, peu motivés, les joueurs s'étaient donc ramollis. Néanmoins, elle avait joué à merveille son rôle de batteuse : elle s'était défoulée sur tous les poursuiveurs du camp adverse en leur balançant hargneusement des cognards à répétitions. Aucun n'avait été épargné par sa mauvaise humeur.

Lorsque le match prit fin, les cris de joie des serdaigle manquèrent de la rendre folle de rage. Elle quitta les airs, traversa le stade d'un pas altier, et n'adressa même pas un regard à Andromeda quand elle passa devant elle. En revanche, elle se figea net sur place au moment où Skeeter, la gardienne de l'équipe de serdaigle, la dépassa comme une flèche avant de se jeter littéralement dans les bras de Ted Tonks ; le jeune homme, embarrassé, rougit en s'écartant de Skeeter.

\- Bravo, Rita. Tu as vraiment bien joué, dit-il ensuite d'un ton amical.

\- Merci, Ted ! S'exclama Rita avec un sourire radieux. Fêtons ma victoire à Pré-au-lard tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Sur ces mots, elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire, puis s'éloigna d'une démarche pétillante.

« Elle pense qu'elle est quelqu'un, cette pauvre blondasse, pensa Bellatrix en plissant les lèvres. Elle a l'air d'apprécier Tonks... Elle l'aime, même, je parie ! ». Elle se retourna à tout hasard, et constata qu'Andromeda avait assisté à toute la scène : elle était pâle et tremblante. Cela alarma Bellatrix jusqu'à ce qu'un plan se forme dans son esprit. Un plan qui permettrait de l'éloigner une bonne fois pour toute de Ted Tonks.

En préparant mentalement son discours, elle s'approcha alors de sa sœur qui semblait à deux doigt de pleurer. Elle plaça une main sur son épaule en chuchotant :

\- André. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Andromeda se dégagea et lui tourna le dos. Bellatrix prit sa voix la plus douce pour lui dire :

\- J'ai voulu t'avertir concernant Tonks, André ; mais, j'avais peur de te blesser. Je le vois depuis longtemps avec Skeeter, et tous les deux sont de très bons amis. Ils sont même entichés l'un de l'autre, d'après une rumeur. Réfléchis : pourquoi voudrait-il offrir son amitié à une serpentard qui vient d'une famille ennemie ? C'est évident qu'il se servait de toi. Tu n'étais que son bouche-trou.

La réaction d'Andromeda dépassa toutes ses attentes : les yeux étincelants de colère, elle se précipita sur elle et la gifla de toutes ses forces. Après, elle s'enfuit du stade en courant, secouée par les sanglots. Bellatrix sentit à peine quelques picotements sur sa joue qui avait longuement été dressée contre les coups les plus violents (ceux de son père Cygnus) ; peu lui importait les ressentiments de sa sœur tant que son plan fonctionnait.

Cependant, une vague de hargne incontrôlable l'envahit. Elle ne supportait pas d'être humiliée en public. Un élève de troisième année, qui eut donc le malheur de la frôler d'un peu trop près en voulant se glisser derrière elle, subit son effusion d'émotion : elle se jeta férocement sur lui.

...

Cette fois-ci, l'acte de barbarie de Bellatrix ne resta pas impuni. En s'en prenant à un élève en plein stade de Quidditch, elle n'avait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention d'une bonne partie des professeurs. Chacun d'eux savait que la jeune adolescente était plus indisciplinée et plus farouche que la moyenne, mais jamais ils n'auraient soupçonné qu'elle puisse attaquer l'un de ses camarades sans raison. Argus Rusard, le jeune concierge de l'école, se chargea avec délectation de lui attribuer une punition (les châtiments corporels n'étaient plus autorisés depuis que Dumbledore était le directeur de Poudlard) : Bellatrix fut chargée de récurer de fond en comble tout le contenu de la salle des trophées.

\- Tout doit être impeccablement propre, lui indiqua Rusard avec dédain en la traînant par la manche de sa robe devant la salle. Si je vois une seule trace de poussière, je vous ferai tout recommencer !

Furieuse, elle répliqua en se débattant :

\- J'ai bien compris ! Lâchez-moi !

Une fois seule dans l'immense salle, elle se laissa tomber au pied d'une immense colonne en verre contenant des bibelots de toutes les tailles, trop énervée pour travailler. Les changements qu'elle devait endurer depuis un mois étaient trop nombreux pour qu'elle puisse tous les assimiler d'un seul coup. Mais le changement qu'elle avait particulièrement de mal à tolérer était celui d'Andromeda : sa sœur était de plus en plus distante et différente, ce que Bellatrix voyait clairement comme une trahison. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais autant souffrir, André ? » songea-t-elle en sentant une larme brûlante apparaître entre ses cils sombres.

Elle la chassa, se redressa, ouvrit au hasard une vitrine, et jeta une série d'objets au sol qui se brisèrent avec fracas. Et elle renouvela l'opération avec une seconde étagère. Lorsque sa colère s'estompa, elle se rassit. En pleurant, elle s'empara du seul objet qui ne s'était pas cassé : une médaille ronde et rouillée datant d'une autre époque. Il s'agissait d'une récompense pour service rendu à l'école. Elle la contemplant machinalement, Bellatrix sentit le choc la paralyser : les initiales « T.E. Jedusor » étaient gravées en toutes lettres dessus.

Toute sa motivation refit alors surface et elle oublia momentanément sa tristesse.

\- Jedusor, chuchota-t-elle tandis que sa main se contractait involontairement autour de l'objet.

Ses yeux restèrent rivés sur la vieille médaille rouillée comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose qui lui ait été donné de voir.

\- Vous étiez probablement un élève studieux et respecté, mon Lord... (elle regarda les initiales). Mais pourquoi ne voulez-vous plus vous faire appeler Jedusor ? Peut-être parce que ce nom est trop ordinaire pour vous ?

Elle rit de s'entendre ainsi parler au milieu d'une salle vide. En se redressant, elle contint son envie de garder la médaille ; elle l'astiqua néanmoins avec un soin maladif avant de la reposer à sa place. Par la suite, prise d'une énergie débordante, elle remplit toutes les tâches qu'on lui avait donné dans le but de finir sa punition à l'avance. Elle voulait se dépêcher d'aller à la soirée organisée par Slughorn, car une nouvelle idée lui trottait en tête : elle était avide d'en apprendre davantage sur le passé du Seigneur des ténèbres. Ce dernier avait probablement été admiré par ses professeurs lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, et la probabilité que Slughorn l'ai accepté dans son club était grande.

« Il y a sûrement des traces de lui, dans le bureau d'Horace Slughorn », pensa Bellatrix en se hâtant d'essuyer ses mains noircies avec un chiffon. Rusard fut de retour dix minutes plus tard : il fit le tour de la salle en traquant le moindre défaut, mais à son grand damne, ne put noter aucune trace de poussière nulle part. Bellatrix s'éclipsa alors joyeusement de la salle, et rejoignit en courant le lieu de rendez-vous du club de Slug.

Tous les invités étaient déjà réunis autour d'une longue table quand elle arriva. Elle était la seule à ne pas avoir de partenaire, tout comme Rodolphus. Ce fut donc à côté de lui qu'elle s'installa ; ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais, son visage, légèrement luisant, et sa robe, sale et froissée, mais elle s'en moquait.

\- Où étiez-vous, Bellatrix ? Lui demanda Slughorn.

\- J'étais de corvée quelque part, monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix hautaine, consciente que presque tout le monde avait été mis au courant de sa punition.

Ensuite, elle balaya l'assemblée du regard. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Andromeda, qui était finalement venue accompagnée de Rabastan – avec lequel elle n'avait pourtant aucune affinité. À l'inverse de Bellatrix, elle était très soignée, avec ses cheveux épais relevés sur sa nuque et sa robe de soirée noire classique ; la mine sombre, elle n'esquissa pas un seul sourire.

Slughorn fit le tour de table en débutant son interrogatoire sur le même sujet que les fois précédentes : les projets d'avenirs de ses chers élèves. Les réponses furent classiques : employé au ministère, employé chez Gringotts, joueur de Quittich professionnel, commerçant. Seule Rita Skeeter, qui était assise près de – Bellatrix sursauta – Ted Tonks, se distingua de la masse en émettant son souhait légendaire d'être une journaliste reconnue. Quand vint le tour de Rodolphus, il déclara sans ciller :

\- Je n'ai pas de projet pour le moment.

\- Pas de projet, répéta le professeur en prenant un air ahuri. Mais comment, mon garçon, je vous croyais plus ambitieux ! Comment se fait-il que vos camarades sachent... et pas vous... ? Bien... (il s'éclaircit la gorge) Et vous, Bellatrix ?

\- Je n'ai pas non plus de projet, professeur.

Slughorn demeura bouche bée. Il finit par marmonner :

\- Rabastan ?

\- Non plus, monsieur ! Répondit celui-ci avec aisance.

Des mots muets restèrent suspendus aux lèvres du professeur Slughorn qui observa alternativement les trois élèves qu'il estimait le plus parmi ses chouchous. Il était visiblement extrêmement déçu de voir que Bellatrix et les Lestrange n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. Mais, ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas envie de partager leur ambition secrète – c'était du moins le cas de Bellatrix. La soirée se poursuivit avec d'autres banalités où Slughorn voulut connaître des anecdotes « croustillantes » sur les familles respectives des élèves.

Puis, vers vingt-et-une heure, ces insupportables frivolités prirent fin. Alors que la salle se vidait, Bellatrix s'attarda dans la pièce : elle resta assise à sa place en fixant Slughorn.

\- Eh bien, Bellatrix, que se passe-t-il ? S'étonna le professeur.

\- J'étais simplement intriguée par toutes ces photos, monsieur, déclara-t-elle en pointant du doigt une série d'images figurant dans des cadres photos, placées sur une étagère de bureau. Qui sont toutes ces personnes ?

Sans attendre la réponse de Slughorn, elle se leva et s'avança pour examiner de près les photographies. Ses yeux remontèrent la file jusqu'aux plus anciennes, en noir et blanc. Où pouvait donc être le jeune Lord Voldemort au milieu de tous ces adolescents ?

\- Tous ces élèves faisaient autrefois partie de mon club, expliqua lentement Slughorn. Ils étaient tous aussi prometteurs que vous... parfois même un peu trop (sa voix s'assombrit inexplicablement).

C'est alors que la main de Bellatrix se referma instinctivement sur une photo encadrée qu'elle dissimula aussitôt dans son dos ; son regard avait à peine frôlé le visage de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs qu'elle l'avait d'emblée reconnut. Lui. T.E Jedusor. Le futur Lord.

...

 **En ce jour de la sortie de la "huitième" histoire de la saga, voici le retour à Poudlard de notre douce et gentille héroïne *sourire ironique*! Et sans Voldemort, oh, pauauauvre Bellatrix (bon, j'ai toujours autant de mal qu'avant à la plaindre^^). Plus sérieusement: qu'avez-vous pensé de la dégradation de la relation entre Bella et André? De l'introduction des frères Lestrange? Et surtout, de l'enquête sur les traces de T.E Jedusor? Dites-moi tout:))**

 **Il faut que je vous laisse, je dois lire "Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit"!**


	9. Le duel

**9\. Le duel**

 **...**

\- Qui était le plus brillant de vos étudiants, monsieur ?

La voix de Bellatrix ne fut plus qu'un souffle aussi brûlant et vertigineux que le feu qui tourbillonnait dans l'âtre de la cheminée ; elle se retint de ne pas rougir devant le professeur Slughorn, sa main moite toujours crispée dans son dos, sur le cadre de la photo qu'elle venait de subtiliser. Le visage de ce vieux bonhomme de Slughorn fut plus blême que jamais en cet instant, comme s'il aurait voulu ne jamais se trouver là, et surtout, ne jamais avoir à entendre la question de Bellatrix. Confus, il marmonna en regardant la jeune adolescente :

\- Mes étudiants étaient tous très brillants... un peu comme vous, à vrai dire.

\- Oui, mais...

Bellatrix s'apprêtait à évoquer une bonne fois pour toutes le nom de Jedusor, impatiente d'arriver au cœur du sujet qui la motivait, mais une ombre tremblotante, située devant la salle, se dessina dans son champ de vision périphérique. Devinant que la conversation entre le professeur et elle n'était plus privée, elle se tut immédiatement. D'un geste prompt, elle récupéra ses affaires en plaçant la photo dans l'une de ses poches et quitta un Slughorn déconcerté.

Elle se promit de reprendre son interrogation plus tard et de se montrer un peu moins directe et plus subtile la prochaine fois. Ce fut sur Rodolphus qu'elle tomba en se rendant dans le couloir, et elle l'observa ; il n'avait heureusement pas l'air d'avoir épié leur discussion.

\- Rodolphus, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

En conservant un visage sérieux et opaque, il déclara :

\- Tu n'as rien dit à Slughorn au sujet de tes projets d'avenir. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question ! D'ailleurs, ça ne te concerne pas, répliqua-t-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de révéler son vœu le plus secret à qui que ce soit ! Pas même à ses plus proches amis !

\- Toi, moi et Rabastan sommes les seuls à n'avoir rien dit. Et te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu as une ambition secrète... Pour ma part, j'en ai une, ajouta lentement Rodolphus.

Ils longèrent le couloir du septième étage, puis descendirent jusqu'aux cachots sans échanger de mot durant tout ce trajet. Des mèches lisses frôlaient les yeux plongés dans une réflexion intense de Rodolphus ; cela agaça Bellatrix. Elle ne supportait pas son caractère énigmatique qui le poussait à garder pour lui le fond de sa pensée jusqu'à ce qu'on la lui arrache de la bouche.

\- Crache le morceau, à la fin, Rodolphus ! S'écria-t-elle donc lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant l'entrée de leur salle commune. Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire ?

Le jeune homme scruta les alentours d'un œil alerte avant d'attraper soudainement Bellatrix par le bras et de l'approcher de lui.

\- Comment... mais qu'est-ce que tu... lâche-moi ! Protesta-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

La forte musculature de Rodolphus l'empêcha toutefois d'esquisser un seul mouvement. Il s'inclina ensuite légèrement vers elle, et chuchota en bougeant à peine les lèvres :

\- Après ma majorité, j'ai l'intention de rejoindre le Seigneur des ténèbres. Et Rabastan aussi.

Bellatrix le considéra, bouche bée. Elle eut l'impression de découvrir une façade de Rodolphus qu'il lui avait jusque-là soigneusement occulté : ce n'était plus le fils à papa ennuyeux qui avait pour habitude d'utiliser son noble statut de sang-pur uniquement pour bien se faire voir de ses professeurs, et s'assurer dans le futur une haute place dans la hiérarchie du ministère de la magie. À présent, c'était quelqu'un de courageux, déterminé à suivre ses goûts personnels.

En souriant, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer d'un ton admiratif :

\- Tu as vraiment l'intention de devenir un fidèle du Seigneur des ténèbres, Rodolf ? Pour de bon ?

\- Moins fort, Bellatrix, protesta-t-il en jetant un regard inquiet derrière lui.

Sans prêter attention à son avertissement, Bellatrix lui empoigna les épaules en éclatant de rire :

\- Tu n'es pas du tout décevant, finalement ! C'est la meilleure décision que tu as prise jusque-là !

\- C'est aussi ce que tu veux faire, Bellatrix, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le lâcha. Le regard de Rodolphus était devenu flamboyant, presque avide, et ses yeux la détaillaient avec attention. Le cadre photo se mit soudainement à peser dans la poche de la robe de Bellatrix, comme si Rodolphus venait de percer à jour son plus grand secret. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait dire le nom du Seigneur des ténèbres par une autre personne qu'un membre de sa famille... et c'était particulièrement troublant. Intimidant, même.

Avec le plus d'assurance possible, Bellatrix lâcha :

\- Oui.

Ils se regardèrent, agréablement surpris d'avoir en commun un si grand projet. Cependant, ils durent remettre à plus tard ce passionnant entretien, car Lucius Malefoy fit irruption dans le couloir, entouré de ses trois amis ; le petit regard perçant et insolent du garçon à la chevelure quasiment translucide se dirigea vers Bellatrix et Rodolphus. La jeune adolescente se dressa alors de toute sa hauteur en s'adressant sèchement à lui :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ? Disparaît !

\- Narcissa n'est pas ici ? Demanda Malefoy en l'ignorant.

\- Non. Ouste !

Le garçon ne sembla nullement peiné par l'absence de la benjamine des Black, ce qui conforta Bellatrix dans l'idée qu'il ne voulait se rapprocher d'elle que par intérêt. « Le sale morveux, se dit-elle. Et Narcissa qui l'encourage à continuer ! Je suis sûre qu'elle ne le déteste pas tant que ça, tout compte fait ! ». En songeant que ses sœurs ne savaient vraiment pas choisir leurs prétendants, Bellatrix entra dans la salle commune, suivi de Rodolphus. Puis, elle monta dans le dortoir des filles.

...

Seule Isabel Goyle n'était pas encore couchée dans le dortoir (pour le plus grand bonheur de Bellatrix). Toutes les autres élèves étaient étalées sur leurs lits à baldaquin, et certaines ronflaient bruyamment. Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil du côté de la couche d'Andromeda : allongée sur le dos, les paupières closes, celle-ci avait une respiration trop régulière pour qu'elle puisse paraître naturelle. « Elle ne sait pas du tout jouer la comédie, pensa Bellatrix. Si elle veut m'ignorer, elle n'a qu'à le faire sans employer ce genre de méthode. »

Avant qu'Isabel ne mette ses nerfs à rude épreuve avec son rire atroce et ses remarques stupides, elle grimpa à son tour sur son lit et tira ses rideaux. Elle attendit ensuite que tout le monde soit endormi pour s'emparer de la photo volée chez Slughorn qu'elle avait placé sous son oreiller. Elle revit alors le jeune Jedusor, debout, charmeur, au milieu d'une masse de garçons qui l'admiraient visiblement. Elle lui trouva l'air trop innocent avec ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés, et ses traits parfaits ; la sauvagerie du Lord Voldemort actuel était plus attirante à ses yeux.

\- Mais je vous reconnais, mon Lord, murmura-t-elle. Je vous ai tout de suite reconnu : vous avez les même yeux, la même expression, et la même allure altière que maintenant.

Ses mains lâchèrent la photo après cinq minutes de contemplation. Elle ferma les yeux, puis revit le Seigneur des ténèbres devant elle... il lui prenait de nouveau la main et l'effleurait de nouveau de ses lèvres. Le Lord ne l'avait pas embrassé de la manière qu'elle aurait voulu, mais ce simple baiser sur la main lui avait amplement suffi. Bellatrix rouvrit les yeux, envahie par une chaleur suffocante. Elle se débarrassa de sa couverture et écarta les rideaux de son lit.

\- Bella.

En sursautant, Bellatrix réalisa qu'Andromeda l'observait, assise face à elle sur son lit. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Elle lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien, répondit Bellatrix d'une voix aussi cassante que possible.

Puis, elle se rallongea en espérant que sa sœur allait abandonner la partie. Mais Andromeda quitta sa couche et s'approcha silencieusement de celle de Bellatrix avant de souffler :

\- Tu es amoureuse ?

\- N'importe quoi ! S'écria-t-elle en oubliant momentanément qu'elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'un dortoir. Tu es idiote ou quoi, de poser une pareille question ?

Les joues de Bellatrix devinrent terriblement cuisantes, tant le mot « amoureuse », qu'elle-même n'avait jamais osé employer, la dérangeait. Sans le savoir, Andromeda venait de mettre le doigt sur une vérité que Bellatrix avait profondément enfoui en elle et qu'elle n'osait pas même s'avouer : car elle était parfaitement consciente que ce qu'elle éprouvait était totalement inconvenant et interdit. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Lord Voldemort, le maître des ténèbres, le grand, celui qui était inaccessible au commun des mortels. Et elle avait en quelque sorte l'impression de le trahir, puisqu'une partie de son dévouement envers lui provenait de cet amour.

De plus, elle savait parfaitement que ses sentiments étaient seulement susceptibles de la blesser puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun sens. En tant que fille Black, elle allait devoir tôt ou tard prendre pour époux un sang-pur, à savoir un cousin éloigné – car les familles de sorciers nobles étaient toutes liées par le sang d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et elle qui estimait énormément les valeurs de sa famille, elle se sentait incapable d'encaisser un déshonneur en manquant à un devoir si important. Mais comment elle, Bellatrix Black, la libre, l'indépendante, serait-elle capable de se soumettre à une règle sans répliquer ?

\- Je te demande ça, la fit sursauter Andromeda, parce que tu as l'attitude d'une personne amoureuse... je sais ce que c'est. Moi, quand je...

Elle se tut aussitôt en se pinçant les lèvres. En la considérant, Bellatrix ne manqua pas de poursuivre d'un ton venimeux :

\- … Quand tu penses à ce détritus de Tonks !

\- Arrête, Bella ! S'énerva sa sœur à voix basse. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est qu'un ami pour moi !

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Tu avais l'air d'une sainte nitouche, au match, quand tu l'as vu avec Skeeter !

Cette-fois ci, ce fut Andromeda qui fut frappée de plein fouet par la vérité : elle devint écarlate. Ravie de l'effet provoqué par ses propos, Bellatrix attaqua de nouveau :

\- Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose. Jamais Ted Tonks ne t'aimera ! Est-ce que tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que tu es une Black, une _sang-pur_ (elle insista sur les mots) de la meilleure des familles de sorciers, parce qu'il nous hait, ce sang-de-bourbe qui est à mille lieues d'être à notre niveau, et _parce que ses parents ont tué mère_ ! Il serait même capable de tuer l'une de nous sans aucun remords, il est leur progéniture, c'est un Tonks !... Que t'arrive-t-il, sœurette, tu vas pleurer ? Ajouta-t-elle avec une cruauté volontaire.

Tremblante de hargne, Andromeda bondit en avant, sa baguette levée, et un grand « bang » retentit. Bellatrix se retrouva projetée à l'autre bout du dortoir, et son bras se tordit douloureusement en heurtant le mur le long duquel elle glissa en retombant.

\- Je te défends de répéter une fois de plus que Ted est un meurtrier ! Et n'accuse pas ses parents d'être coupables de l'incendie, tu n'as aucune preuve ! Dit ensuite froidement Andromeda en gardant ses doigts refermés autour de sa baguette. La vérité, c'est que tu es jalouse parce que tu n'arrives pas à croire qu'une personne puisse m'apprécier en te détestant en même temps !... Ah oui, ça blesse l'ego de la toute puissante Bellatrix qui se croit être le centre du monde !

Bellatrix n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa sœur user d'une ironie malveillante, car cela était en totale contradiction avec sa nature foncièrement bonne. Elle demeura pris de court, pour la première fois désarmée par l'inoffensive et la gentille Andromeda.

\- J'ai suffisamment été patiente et indulgente avec toi ! S'exclama Andromeda tandis qu'autour d'elle, plusieurs filles réveillées par leur altercation se dressaient de leurs lits en se frottant les yeux. Maintenant, ça suffit ! Je ne me laisserai plus faire !

\- C'est donc cela ton choix ? Siffla Bellatrix, toujours à terre, en sentant une horrible nausée lui monter à la gorge. Tu veux aller dans le camp adversaire ?

Les traits de sa sœur s'apaisèrent. Elle déclara en lâchant sa baguette :

\- Je veux être libre. Être aux côtés de toutes les personnes que j'aime sans en sacrifier aucune.

Après s'être levée, Bellatrix s'approcha lentement d'elle. La relation forte qui l'unissait à Andromeda était définitivement brisée ; elle le savait.

\- Alors, tu vas devoir me sacrifier, chuchota-t-elle près de l'oreille de sa petite sœur. Si tu veux vraiment ce sang-de-bourbe près de toi, André... je ne pourrai pas te le pardonner.

...

Le début du mois de juin pointa son nez plus vite que prévu pour les retardataires qui n'avaient pas encore entreprit leurs révisions en vue de la période d'examens qui approchait à grands pas. La plupart des élèves passaient leur temps libre enfermés dans leur salle commune ou à la bibliothèque, le nez suspendu au-dessus de leurs feuilles de parchemin pendant plusieurs heures, malgré le superbe soleil qui réchauffait les parcs du château. Narcissa faisait partie des élèves qui s'acharnaient à travailler en tout temps, même lorsque ce n'était pas nécessaire, et Bellatrix, à l'inverse, palpait à peine ses cours (elle était certaine de réussir ses examens quoiqu'il arrive) et passait tous ses après-midi dehors au grand air en rêvant d'un avenir encore hypothétique. Quant à Andromeda, elle ne s'attardait pas trop sur ses révisions ; elle n'avait pas pu apprendre à transplaner, car la loi interdisait désormais aux sorciers de moins de dix-sept ans de se présenter à l'examen.

Il advint qu'un jour, Bellatrix trouva un moyen plus efficace d'occuper ses journées qu'en révisant : elle renouvela son inscription au club de duel – il s'agissait d'une activité extrascolaire proposée tous les ans pour les élèves qui désiraient peaufiner leurs compétences en défense contre les forces du mal. Un trophée était même décerné à celui qui remportait la finale : Bellatrix, qui était sans contexte l'une des élèves les plus douées en duel, était parvenue à gagner l'an dernier. Et elle savait qu'elle devait renforcer ses aptitudes par tous les moyens si elle voulait un jour devenir une combattante.

Elle gagna sans difficulté les deux premières manches. La troisième manche, elle, réunissait les meilleurs duellistes. Un mercredi après-midi, ce fut face à Molly Prewett que Bellatrix se retrouva ; elle manqua d'éclater de rire en se plaçant sur le tapis, sa baguette en main, et en considérant l'air déterminé de son adversaire. Elle la bombarda sans attendre de sortilèges d'attaques – que Prewett esquiva habilement en se parant d'un halo bleu pour se protéger – et sa rapidité finit par jouer en sa faveur, car Prewett s'écroula au bout d'une minute. Cette fois-ci, elle laissa un rire moqueur s'échapper de ses lèvres tandis que la rousse se relevait en lui adressant un regard haineux.

\- La prochaine fois que nous nous retrouverons face à face, Black, sois certaine que je te battrai ! S'écria-t-elle. Alors, ne te laisse pas trop distraire ! Ça pourrait te jouer des tours.

Sur ces mots, Prewett quitta le tapis de duel.

Ce fut Rabastan qui lui succéda : aussi confiant que Bellatrix, il monta sur le tapis d'un pas aérien, un sourire hilarant aux lèvres. En s'avançant vers la jeune adolescente, il dit joyeusement :

\- Tu ne me battras jamais, Bellatrix !

\- Nous verrons bien, fit-elle avec une arrogance encore plus virulente que la sienne.

\- Oh, Bellatrix fronce les sourcils ! C'est le moment où je devrais avoir peur normalement, non ?

Elle le fit aussitôt taire en éjectant vivement de sa baguette un « _impedimenta_ » que Rabastan évita en se soulevant dans les airs avec une légèreté incroyable. Il atterrit ensuite derrière Bellatrix et l'attaqua. Elle se retrouva ligotée au sol sans pouvoir se défendre, et ses jambes se paralysèrent. Rabastan remporta ce duel haut la main. Humiliée et bouillonnante de rage, Bellatrix fut exclu du concours ; à cet instant, elle réalisa qu'elle était loin d'avoir le niveau requit en sortilèges. Elle s'était toujours cru plus douée que les autres, mais elle s'était surestimée. Elle était loin d'être suffisamment entraînée, et à vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais jugée nécessaire de s'exercer.

Le duel final qui opposa Rabastan à Rodolphus fut spectaculaire : les deux frères, aussi talentueux l'un que l'autre, enchaînaient les acrobaties en sautant, tournoyant, et en s'attaquant successivement avec acharnement. Ils utilisèrent des sortilèges informulés qui illustrèrent à tour de rôle leur excellente technique. Et ils allaient si vite que Bellatrix parvint à peine à les distinguer. Finalement, ce fut Rodolphus qui gagna : il fonça en piqué vers Rabastan, tourna autour de lui à toute vitesse, et l'expulsa du tapis. Sous les applaudissements, il s'inclina ensuite ; ses cheveux bruns lisses étaient en sueur. Rarement autant impressionnée qu'elle ne l'était actuellement, Bellatrix l'applaudit également... et une nouvelle idée se profila dans sa tête.

...

\- Apprend-moi !

Le ton autoritaire de Bellatrix laissa Rodolphus indifférent. Elle s'empara alors de la manche de sa robe en tirant dessus, et répéta sa requête avec plus de douceur. Il parut hésiter, mais il finit par la regarder en hochant légèrement la tête d'un mouvement à peine perceptible : c'était un signe d'approbation chez lui. Prise d'une excitation qu'elle ne put guère contenir, Bellatrix sautilla en s'exclamant :

\- Parfait ! Dépêchons-nous, allez... !

Sa main se referma autour du bras de Rodolphus, puis elle l'entraîna hors du château. En traversant la cour de l'entrée du château, ils croisèrent Rabastan qui leur lança :

\- Eh, les amoureux ! Où est-ce que vous allez ?

Bellatrix ne prêta nullement attention à ses paroles, tant elle était impatiente d'être formée au combat par Rodolphus. Elle marcha à grands pas en se dirigeant vers la colline la plus proche – celle qui surplombait le lac – , terrain qui était plus que propice à un entraînement. Toutefois, Rodolphus l'arrêta net en dégageant sèchement sa main. Athlétique comme il était, cette course ne lui avait pas autant fait perdre haleine que Bellatrix, et son visage était même resté pâle. Il n'était visiblement pas enthousiaste.

Son manque de dynamisme irrita Bellatix. Elle soupira :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? (elle ajouta d'une voix plus forte) Hein ?

D'un geste, sans prévenir, il la tira brusquement dans sa direction avant que la branche bossue d'un arbre ne s'abatte sur elle. Dans sa précipitation, Bellatrix n'avait pas remarqué que l'arbre le plus délabré du parc n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux (il perdait fréquemment son feuillage et ses branches malgré les nombreux entretiens qu'il subissait). " Ou alors, c'est un idiot qui a voulu me faire une farce " fulmina intérieurement Bellatrix. Rodolphus la tenait toujours fermement contre lui, et son contact la déstabilisa un court instant : jamais elle ne s'était trouvée aussi près d'un garçon. Une petite rougeur envahit ses joues, puis elle s'écarta de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas encore accepté de t'aider, Bellatrix, déclara ensuite sèchement Rodolphus. Tu n'as même pas attendu ma réponse.

\- Mais tu es prêt à le faire ? N'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-elle.

Dans un premier temps, il ne répondit pas. Puis il finit par extraire sa baguette de sa poche ; Bellatrix fit alors de même, et l'entraînement débuta. Rodolphus la désarma à plusieurs reprises et elle se retrouva à terre sans même avoir le temps de se relever. Après dix minutes, elle se remit sur ses pieds et commença ses attaques.

Elle tenta de prendre en compte toutes les remarques de Rodolphus :

\- Ne formule pas tous tes sortilèges, tu es trop prévisible... sois plus mobile pour améliorer la puissance de tes attaques... moins levée, la baguette, Bellatrix... modère ta fougue, concentre-toi, tu es trop distraite... utilise la transplanation, ça t'aidera à piéger ton adversaire !

Bellatrix ne parvint jamais à contrer les attaques de celui-ci et encore moins à le dominer. Il lui fallut des entraînements à répétitions pour venir à bout de ses faiblesses et s'approprier des techniques d'attaque efficaces.

Ce fut seulement quatre ans plus tard, un matin de septembre, à plusieurs lieues du parc de Poudlard, qu'elle réussit enfin à mettre à terre Rodolphus. Elle était alors devenue une apprentie combattante de son niveau, presque capable de se mesurer à de puissants sorciers.

...

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre (que je vous offre avec un peu de retard, j'en conviens).**

 **Alors, j'ai lu "Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit", et j'ai passé un bon moment, même si je rejoins la majorité des avis disant que ce n'est pas une suite à proprement parler, du fait des nombreuses incohérences présentes dans l'histoire. Et justement, j'avoue que j'hésite à prendre en compte ce "huitième" tome dans ma fanfiction; car (petit spoil) il se passe quand même une chose importante concernant Bellatrix dans cette histoire, mais justement, ça manque de crédibilité à mes yeux. Alors, j'hésite encore. De toute façon, quelle que soit ma décision, soyez certains que je ne dénaturerai pas les personnages!**


	10. Tout près du but

**Voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais tout neuf:) Au cas où vous seriez déboussolé, il y a un petit bond dans le temps dans ce chapitre qui reprend directement la scène précédente - sauf que les événements se déroulent quatre ans plus tard. Bonne lecture, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis!**

...

 **10\. Tout près du but**

...

 _Quatre ans plus tard..._

 _..._

 _Septembre 1970 –_ Une longue baguette aussi rigide et indomptable que sa propriétaire, une jeune femme brune qui se dressa machinalement sur un pied pour combattre, effectua un gracieux moulinet autour de la tête de cette dernière avant de laisser échapper un énorme tourbillon violet. Le tourbillon atteignit de plein fouet un jeune homme cinq mètres plus loin. Pris au dépourvu, il tomba au sol, contre l'herbe humide de la campagne anglaise désolée (tout près de Londres). Pendant plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme observa la silhouette toujours étalée par terre sans y croire ; puis elle galopa frénétiquement jusqu'à son adversaire en poussant un cri de victoire, probablement perceptible à des kilomètres à la ronde.

En laissant sa baguette envoyer des étincelles en l'air, elle s'égosilla :

\- J'ai enfin réussi ! _Enfin_! Qui aurait cru que ce maudit jour pluvieux me porterait chance ?

\- Certainement pas moi... merci pour ton aide, Bellatrix, grogna le jeune homme en se redressant péniblement.

Il massa sa nuque endoloris, tandis que Bellatrix continuait de manifester bruyamment sa joie sans faire attention à lui. En attendant donc patiemment que sa crise d'euphorie s'achève, il la suivit du regard : elle sauta en l'air, tournoya en envoyant valser sa baguette au loin, la récupéra en riant aux éclats, et jeta un gros caillou avec son pied. Au bout d'un moment, il dit d'une voix forte :

\- Bellatrix !

Elle finit par se calmer et elle se tourna enfin dans sa direction.

\- Rodolphus, j'ai réussi, chuchota-t-elle en se pressant jusqu'à lui. Je t'ai battu !

\- Je sais. Il était temps, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Ça fait tout de même longtemps que tu t'entraînes sans relâche.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer de moi ?

L'embarras tacha de rouge les joues de Bellatrix. Il était vrai qu'elle avait mis plus de temps que prévu à se hisser à la hauteur de Rodolphus, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle était une sorcière médiocre dépourvue de talents naturels. Bien au contraire : en l'espace de quatre ans à peine, elle était parvenue à rattraper les dix années d'expérience de Rodolphus, qui s'entraînait depuis ses onze ans. Il y avait plutôt de quoi se vanter, à son avis !

\- Me moquer de toi ? Je n'oserais pas, répondit Rodolphus avec un faible sourire. C'est plutôt pour moi que je suis inquiet : tu es à deux doigts de devenir plus forte que moi, ce qui signifie que je régresse. Il faut à mon tour que je me perfectionne.

En s'asseyant à côté de lui, sur le muret en pierre d'une maison en ruine, Bellatrix le taquina :

\- Je peux t'entraîner, si tu veux !

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Bellatrix. Tu n'as remporté qu'un seul duel contre moi.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air amusé ; autour d'eux, un vent sifflant et pénétrant brisa le silence. En quatre ans, tous deux avaient beaucoup changé. L'âge avait creusé leurs traits et leurs corps respectifs de façon à amincir et élancer leurs silhouettes. Bellatrix n'avait guère perdu les courbes de son adolescence : elles s'étaient même renforcées, mais s'étaient émincées de façon à paraître plus féminines qu'enfantines. Son visage, quant à lui, s'était encore plus embelli, si cela est possible. Rodolphus, lui, à la fois mince et musclé, avait surtout grandi de plusieurs centimètres. Et il possédait toujours ce charme mystérieux et ténébreux que bien des hommes lui enviaient.

Bellatrix demanda :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Rabastan n'est pas venu s'entraîner avec nous ?

\- Il ne veut plus « s'adonner à ce genre d'enfantillages ». Et il veut nous laisser passer du temps ensemble. Cet idiot croit toujours qu'on est amoureux, ajouta-t-il.

\- Comme la majorité des gens qui nous connaissent ! Lâcha Bellatrix d'un ton exaspéré.

Elle ajouta ensuite :

\- Rabastan pense être le seul à vouloir rejoindre au plus vite le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais il se trompe ! (Elle se leva d'un bond) Moi, je l'aurais rejoins dès mes dix-sept ans si je l'avais pu ! Si je n'étais pas une femme, si j'avais plus de compétences, et si...

\- Calme-toi, Bellatrix. Tu sais très bien qu'homme ou femme, le Seigneur des ténèbres attend de nous que nous fassions nos preuves.

En respirant rapidement, elle finit par se détendre. Lucide et objectif, Rodolphus savait toujours trouver les mots justes pour apaiser les gens autour de lui ou les éclairer dans le doute. Il possédait la sagesse qu'elle n'avait pas ; et qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

Ils conversèrent durant un bon quart d'heure, après quoi Rodolphus déclara qu'il devait de toute urgence retourner à Londres : il travaillait à mi-temps dans un pub, car ses parents, malgré leur fortune plus que colossale, refusaient de subvenir à ses besoins. Son frère Rabastan, lui, s'inquiétait moins pour son avenir, certain de travailler dans peu de temps pour le compte de Lord Voldemort, et dilapidait toutes ses économies. Bellatrix se sentit quelque peu déçue du brusque départ de Rodolphus ; elle s'était tellement accoutumée à passer des journées entières avec lui ces dernières années pour s'entraîner qu'une terrible solitude la gagnait lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule. À part lui, elle n'avait aucun ami proche. Elle était plus éloignée que jamais de sa sœur Andromeda, et Narcissa était à Poudlard presque toute l'année.

Et ses deux cousins, Sirius et Regulus, en dépit de toute l'affection qu'elle leur portait, étaient bien trop jeunes pour pouvoir être ses confidents. Quant à sa tante Walburga, elle ne la voyait pas très souvent...

\- Tu ne pourrais pas..., commença-t-elle en regardant Rodolphus.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu dois vraiment partir tout de suite ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Alors qu'il s'éloignait une minute plus tard, elle le rappela en criant :

\- Eh, Rodolf !... Merci pour les entraînements !

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle remerciait quelqu'un. Et probablement l'une des dernières.

...

Le quai de la voie neuf-trois quart était aussi bondé qu'à chaque rentrée, voire davantage. Poudlard accueillait plus d'élèves chaque année, et cela avait incité le ministre de la magie à ordonner une rénovation du Poudlard express – qui roulait depuis près de cent ans. Pour le moment, rien n'avait été en mesure d'ébranler la politique d'Albus Dumbledore qui consistait à privilégier la mixité sociale dans le choix des élèves admis à l'école. « Mais bientôt, tout cela cessera grâce au Seigneur des ténèbres, songea Bellatrix en suivant des yeux un nouvel élève moldu. Il renversera Dumbledore et le ministère. » Son regard se posa ensuite sur Narcissa qui poussait consciencieusement son chariot sans prononcer un mot : elle était encadrée par ses deux grandes sœurs et ses deux cousins, Sirius et Regulus.

Blonde, froide et digne, Narcissa ressemblait de plus en plus à la défunte Druella Black ; la contempler était donc autant un plaisir qu'une épreuve pour Bellatrix. Narcissa allait effectuer sa cinquième année et avait été nommée préfète, à l'instar de Lucius Malefoy, son homologue masculin. Tous deux conservaient des rapports froids, et Malefoy n'avait plus tenté de séduire Narcissa. Bellatrix trouvait que c'était mieux ainsi, car elle n'avait jamais réussi à l'apprécier.

\- Cissy ?

C'était la voix douce d'Andromeda qui s'était élevée parmi le brouhaha. Elle marchait à la droite de Narcissa : ses cheveux bruns étaient noués en un chignon haut, et elle portait une robe bleue marine ainsi que des chaussures pointues à talons. Elle incarnait l'élégance aristocratique, contrairement à Bellatrix qui avait négligemment laissé ses cheveux pendre sur ses épaules et qui portait son habituelle robe noire très masculine.

Indifférente, Narcissa ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Andromeda.

\- Je te parle, Cissy, insista celle-ci.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Finit par lâcher Narcissa d'un ton sec.

Depuis que Bellatrix l'avait informé des mauvaises fréquentations d'Andromeda, Narcissa était fâchée contre elle et ne lui adressait presque plus la parole, même si cette dernière n'avait plus parlé à Ted Tonks depuis bien longtemps. En effet, Tonks et sa famille ne vivaient plus à Hansord depuis trois ans, et depuis lors, le jeune homme n'avait jamais voulu garder un seul contact avec Andromeda : le fait que leur lien soient définitivement rompu aurait dû provoquer la réconciliation des trois sœurs Black, mais au contraire, cela n'avait fait que les éloigner encore plus.

\- Où est passée la chouette que je t'avais offerte au dernier Noël ? S'enquit Andromeda en scrutant les bagages du chariot de Narcissa, à la recherche d'une cage.

Sans se tourner vers elle, Narcissa répondit :

\- Elle est morte. J'ai oublié de la nourrir.

L'expression empreinte de déception et de chagrin d'Andromeda réjouit Bellatrix ; peu lui importait que l'ignoble geste de Narcissa ait froissé sa grande sensibilité ! Elle souhaitait ardemment qu'elle souffre autant qu'elle-même avait souffert. Cela lui permettait en quelque sorte de se venger.

Une tension se renforça entre les trois sœurs tandis qu'elles se rapprochaient progressivement du train à vive allure, comme si chacune avait hâte de se dépêtrer de la présence de l'autre. Bellatrix préféra concentrer son attention sur Sirius, le cousin qu'elle aimait le plus chouchouter et qu'elle traitait comme un petit frère depuis son plus jeune âge : le jeune garçon allait rentrer en première année, un événement de la plus haute importance. Il semblait déjà s'être fait un ennemi (ce qui n'étonna guère Bellatrix du fait de sa nature aussi conflictuelle que la sienne) ; ses yeux étaient rivés avec dédain sur un garçon maigrelet aux cheveux noirs et au teint cireux.

En reconnaissant la mère du garçon, Bellatrix s'esclaffa sans retenue :

\- C'est le fils Rogue, un _sang-mêlé_! Sa mère est mariée à un moldu qui vit dans un quartier crasseux ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit si...

\- Narcissa va partir, la coupa vivement Andromeda en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune adolescente venait effectivement de hisser ses bagages dans le wagon des préfets (qu'elle allait malheureusement devoir partager avec Malefoy et les autres préfets), et elle attendait impatiemment que Bellatrix daigne lui dire au revoir pour pouvoir enfin s'éclipser. Bellatrix s'exécuta donc rapidement – elle piqua un baiser sur la joue de sa plus jeune sœur en ignorant royalement Andromeda.

Ensuite, elle aida Sirius à tirer ses bagages, puis lui lança joyeusement :

\- Tu m'écriras dès que tu auras été admis à serpentard, d'accord, voyou ?

\- Oui, oui, marmonna le garçon qui paraissait gêné par la présence de sa grande cousine. Au revoir, Bella.

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans le train ; Bellatrix le vit rejoindre un compartiment où était assis un garçon brun à l'allure décontracté. Elle fut soulagée en constatant qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être un né-moldu.

...

Comme deux parfaites étrangères, Bellatrix et Andromeda quittèrent la gare de King's Cross en veillant à ce que le petit Regulus marche entre elles et les écarte l'une de l'autre. Elles déposèrent leur cousin au 12 square Grimmauld et prirent à peine le temps d'avaler quelques gorgées de thé et d'échanger des mots de convenances avec leur oncle Orion, car elles étaient toutes deux attendues au village d'Hansord par leur tante Walburga et leur père afin de participer à une réunion particulièrement importante ; aujourd'hui, elles devaient se prononcer concernant le choix de leur futur mari. Leur tante avait demandé à Cygnus de leur accorder la possibilité de choisir l'homme avec lequel elles avaient le plus d'affinités – si tant est qu'il soit un noble sang-pur.

Cette perspective n'enthousiasmait pas les deux sœurs, et chacune l'appréhendait de manière différente : Bellatrix n'était pas anxieuse, puisque voilà des mois qu'elle avait anticipé cet instant, cependant, elle était agacée d'entendre parler de mariage depuis ses dix-sept ans. Elle avait hâte d'en finir avec la cérémonie et les autres protocoles. Andromeda, quant à elle, paraissait davantage redouter le choix du partenaire avec lequel elle allait passer sa vie ; sentimentale comme elle était, elle désirait depuis toujours une union passionnelle. Mais le seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé était un moins que rien, et en plus, il n'avait pas voulu d'elle...

\- Qui est-ce que tu as choisi ? Demanda Bellatrix à sa sœur sans pouvoir se retenir.

Elle avait posé cette question alors que toutes deux atteignaient la rue principale du village et qu'Andromeda se raidissait de plus en plus sous l'effet de la nervosité. Dans un premier temps, elle sursauta, surprise que Bellatrix lui adresse la parole avec autant de spontanéité. Ensuite, elle répondit vivement en gardant les yeux rivés devant elle :

\- Je n'ai pas à te le dire.

Bellatrix gloussa froidement, puis poursuivit :

\- Tu devrais pourtant avoir recouvré la raison depuis le départ de Tonks, non ? Ou tu t'accroches désespérément à son petit souvenir pathétique comme la pauvre fille romantique que tu es ?... (sa sœur la fusilla du regard) Je t'avais dit que ce Ted Tonks ne serait bon qu'à te faire souffrir, André. En voici la preuve, ajouta-t-elle brutalement en désignant son visage meurtri par la tristesse. De toute façon, tu seras mariée dans un mois, alors tu as intérêt à tirer un trait sur lui !

La réaction de sa sœur dépassa largement ses attentes : elle demeura calme et impassible en se contentant d'émettre un long et douloureux soupir. Elle était visiblement trop éreintée par le stress pour être capable de s'énerver. Un court moment, Bellatrix eut pitié de sa fragilité et elle cessa d'être provocante ; elle manqua même de passer instinctivement un bras autour de ses épaules frémissantes, mais heureusement, elle interrompit son geste au dernier moment.

Puis, comme Andromeda se mit à la contempler avec une certaine curiosité, elle grogna :

\- Tu sais quel est mon choix, je suppose.

\- Rodolphus, bien sûr, dit Andromeda d'un ton neutre en soulevant sa jupe pour ne pas la salir de boue. Vous êtes inséparables, tous les deux. Et les gens jasent à votre propos depuis bien longtemps.

Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher de se justifier :

\- C'est parce qu'il m'entraîne.

\- Oui, et je me demande bien ce que vous complotez, d'ailleurs.

Les yeux d'Andromeda étaient légèrement suspicieux ; Bellatrix se renfrogna aussitôt. Libre à elle d'imaginer ce qu'elle voulait concernant Rodolphus et elle ! Après tout, il était parfaitement légitime qu'Andromeda ne soit pas mise au courant de ses projets, car elle-même n'avait pas hésiter à garder secret ses sentiments pour Tonks ainsi que sa désapprobation de la loi de pureté du sang de la famille Black. « Elle aurait mérité que je la renie avec de pareilles convictions, pensa Bellatrix. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que j'ai toujours imaginé qu'elle changerait une fois que Ted Tonks aurait pris le large... Et il s'avère que j'ai eu tort : Andromeda sera toujours différente de nous ».

Cette pensée l'enflamma tant qu'elle se tourna vers sa sœur en rugissant :

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Et tu n'en sauras rien, alors tes faux airs suspects, garde-les pour toi !

Sur ces mots, elle franchit le grillage de la luxueuse et légendaire demeure des Black. Bellatrix détestait revenir ici : un trop plein de nostalgie l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle contemplait les hauts murs et la fenêtre de sa chambre. Tandis que le silence retombait entre sa sœur et elle, elles s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Après quoi, Andromeda la retint soudainement par le bras. Son regard était redevenu doux et compassionnel. Elle dit d'une voix en accord avec son expression :

\- Bella... ton choix est-il vraiment le bon ? Te rendra-t-il vraiment heureuse ?

Elles s'observèrent longuement. Ne sachant que répondre à sa question, Bellatrix l'ignora tout bonnement et se faufila derrière la porte d'entrée.

Dans la salle de réception, elle salua courtoisement son père qui était avachi dans son habituel fauteuil avec un air encore plus misérable que d'ordinaire, malgré ses vêtements soignés. Sa chevelure, presque devenue entièrement blanche, pendait devant ses sourcils, et sa canne en argent tremblait dans sa main gauche. Une affreuse toux le secoua cependant qu'il regardait sa fille sans rien dire. Tante Walburga, quant à elle, avait l'air deux fois plus nerveuse que ses nièces ; Bellatrix sentit ses lèvres vibrer d'anxiété sur sa joue et vit des plaques rouges se former sur la totalité de son visage (chez les Black, le sang circulait très vite, surtout en cas d'émotions fortes).

Une fois qu'elle fut installée sur un fauteuil à côté d'Andromeda, sa tante s'adressa d'abord à elle en se tordant les mains :

\- Eh bien... heu... ma chérie, mon frère et moi, nous vous avons accordé un délai de deux mois pour choisir votre fiancé. À présent, il est temps de nous faire part de votre décision... Sur qui s'est porté ton choix, Bella ? Dis-nous.

\- Rodolphus Lestrange, déclara-t-elle sans hésiter.

Soulagée, Walburga se détendit aussitôt. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire :

\- Excellent choix, ma beauté ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. Naturellement, il était prévisible que tu le choisisses, mais j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas de lui en tant que mari. Aucun homme ne t'a jamais plu avant lui, il faut dire !

« Je ne désire pas plus Rodolphus que les autres hommes, songea Bellatrix. Je l'apprécie davantage, certes, mais ça ne va pas plus loin ; et ça n'ira jamais plus loin. J'ai décidé d'en faire mon mari parce que nous avons la même vocation, et surtout, parce qu'il a le sang noble. » Néanmoins, pour faire plaisir à sa tante, elle sourit à son tour en prenant un air réjoui. Par la suite, son père Cygnus prit la parole de sa voix vieillie :

\- La famille Lestrange a-t-elle consenti à t'accepter comme belle-fille ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore dit à Rodolphus que je voulais l'épouser, fit Bellatrix en soutenant son regard.

Sa tante manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'elle acheva sa phrase. Elle s'exclama :

\- Quoi ? Tu as choisi ton futur mari sans même qu'il te propose de l'épouser ?... Oh, tu es incorrigible, Bella ! Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? Le demander en mariage toi-même ?

\- Rodolphus m'acceptera. J'en suis certaine, répliqua Bellatrix avec assurance.

Walburga secoua la tête avec exaspération tandis que Cygnus ronchonnait qu'il ne supportait plus ses caprices et son insolence et qu'il avait hâte de se débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toutes. Ces paroles ne touchèrent nullement Bellatrix qui se leva joyeusement de sa place, laissant Andromeda entre les mains de sa tante et son père. Elle rejoignit sa chambre une minute plus tard et se laissa tomber sur son lit. À cet instant, elle réalisa que sa vie était en train de prendre un tournant quelque peu effrayant.

\- Si seulement je pouvais... faire des choix différents, souffla-t-elle.

Sa main se referma machinalement sur le cadre photo tant adoré qu'elle gardait sous son oreiller et qui était rayé à forces de subir la pression de ses doigts et les baisers à l'endroit même où figurait celui qu'elle aimait tant. Elle le contempla de nouveau à travers le verre, savourant du regard chacun de ses traits. Puis elle murmura :

\- Vous me manquez, mon Lord. Je veux vous revoir... Bientôt, je serai toujours près de vous.


	11. Le mariage (première partie)

**11\. Le mariage (Première partie)**

 **...**

Le moment tant redouté par Bellatrix et Andromeda avait été très expéditif, comme si Walburga Black et son très estimé frère avaient tous deux hâte de rencontrer les familles respectives des potentiels époux désignés par les sœurs et de se désencombrer des préparatifs de la cérémonie de mariage. Bellatrix, pour sa part, n'était pas peu fier d'avoir une fois de plus tenu tête à son père en lui imposant sa décision ; rien au monde n'aurait pu l'obliger à se soumettre à lui ! Pas même un devoir aussi important que le mariage ! En ce qui concernait Andromeda... elle avait été très secrète après la réunion de famille, et n'avait même pas pris la peine d'informer Bellatrix de son choix définitif. Bellatrix avait simplement remarqué sa pâleur vive et ses lèvres serrées en la croisant sur le palier qui séparait leurs chambres.

« Je me demande bien quel homme sera finalement son fiancé », s'était-elle demandé en ayant trop de fierté pour s'enquérir de cette question de taille auprès d'Andromeda. D'ailleurs, cette dernière s'était enfermée à double tour dans sa chambre durant le reste de la journée, et même, jusqu'au lendemain matin. Bellatrix ne s'en était pas alarmée, car elle connaissait le manque de solidité de sa sœur et son incapacité à affronter les situations sur lesquelles elle n'avait aucun contrôle ; elle ne parvenait pas à transformer la contrainte en liberté comme son aînée. Bellatrix avait dorénavant un peu moins de ressentiment envers elle, maintenant qu'elle était certaine qu'elle serait mariée à un sang-pur dans peu de temps.

En cette froide après-midi, deux jours après l'entretien familial, Bellatrix traversa la forêt de Smootoff (qu'elle connaissait désormais du bout des doigts) à grands pas. Elle était l'une des rares à ne pas craindre de choisir d'y pénétrer lors de ses multiples promenades ; chacun savait que cette forêt regorgeait de multiples créatures sauvages et dangereuses. Mais Bellatrix, qui ignorait la peur, prenait un malin plaisir à s'approcher au plus près du danger – la vue d'un loup-garou ne l'aurait sans doute pas plus ébranlée que cela.

Sûre d'elle et parfaitement détendue, elle s'installa sur un épais tronc d'arbre en sifflotant, jusqu'à ce que Rodolphus apparaisse en transplanant devant elle dix minutes plus tard.

\- Tu es en retard, s'amusa à lancer Bellatrix d'une voix impérieuse.

Visiblement pas d'humeur à supporter les plaisanteries, Rodolphus se débarrassa de sa cape sans un mot et rajusta les manches de son vêtement. Il se tint ensuite devant elle, raide comme un piquet. Nullement déstabilisée par son attitude renfermée, Bellatrix déclara :

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Moi aussi, et j'aimerais bien commencer en premier, si tu me le permet, fit Rodolphus avec une légère froideur.

Son regard était fuyant, ce qui fit perdre à Bellatrix sa superbe contenance. Une tension l'envahit ; elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas entendre une annonce plaisante de la part de son ami. Mais était-ce possible que ce soit moins plaisant que ce qu'elle-même s'apprêtait à lui apprendre ?

Une sorte de surprise mêlée d'incrédulité s'empara d'elle lorsque Rodolphus la regarda finalement dans les yeux en l'informant de ceci :

\- Bellatrix, j'ai dit à mes parents que je voulais t'épouser.

\- C'est aussi ce que j'ai dit à mon père et à ma tante ! S'esclaffa-t-elle, ravie d'une telle coïncidence. Ils vont bientôt préparer mon mariage, figure-toi, et ils sont impatients que nos deux familles se rencontrent ! C'est incroyable que nous ayons tous les deux...

Rodolphus l'interrompit, les sourcils plissés par le mécontentement :

\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour concocter tes projets dans mon dos, que je sache ! Attaqua immédiatement Bellatrix en se levant.

Sa réponse n'obtint aucune réplique. Peu avide d'entrer en conflit avec Bellatrix, Rodolphus fixa silencieusement le sol ; rien dans son expression ne laissait croire qu'il était en train de parler mariage avec celle qui allait très probablement devenir sa fiancée. Il était de toute évidence tout à fait opposé à l'idée du mariage et n'avait fait que respecter la tradition des sorciers nobles, tout comme Bellatrix. Leurs choix respectifs avaient été réfléchi et rationnel, bien éloigné de la passion amoureuse qui était supposée être le fondement de l'union entre un homme et une femme.

Toutefois, Bellatrix savait qu'elle n'aurait de toute manière pas supporté de se marier avec un homme pour lequel elle aurait eu des sentiments, car à ses yeux, le mariage se dissociait totalement de l'amour. Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle observait Rodolphus :

\- Tu sais à quoi t'attendre, n'est-ce pas, si je deviens ta femme. Je t'avertis que...

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'avertir, Bellatrix. Je connais tes goûts, tes exigences, et tes désirs, et ils s'accordent tous avec les miens. Quant à ton caractère, il ne m'effraie pas ; j'ai appris à l'apprivoiser depuis longtemps. Je pense vraiment qu'on devrait se marier ensemble. C'est la meilleure solution.

\- Je le pense aussi, mon cher Rodolf ! Se moqua-t-elle en lui assenant une tape dans le dos. Alors, nous sommes maintenant fiancés, d'accord ? Et je ne tolérerai aucun retour en arrière à partir de maintenant !

\- Bien.

Il n'aurait assurément pas été étrange de les voir conclure cette discussion par une poignée de main, tant ils ressemblaient davantage à deux commerçants venant de faire un marché qu'à deux jeunes fiancés impatients de s'engager l'un envers l'autre. En cet instant, Bellatrix avait le dessus sur Rodolphus, car elle affirmait son choix avec bien plus d'entrain et d'assurance. Lui, indifférent et froid, peinait même à la regarder dans les yeux.

Bellatrix profita de l'opportunité pour l'interroger en s'adossant nonchalamment à un arbre :

\- Pour quelle autre raison est-ce que ton choix s'est porté sur moi ?

Après un moment de silence, Rodolphus daigna répondre :

\- Tu es une amie de longue date. C'est plus facile pour moi de me fiancer à une femme que je connais.

« Il est autant égoïste et intéressé que moi », songea Bellatrix sans savoir si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou frustrée par cette nouvelle. Son orgueil ne pouvait effectivement tolérer que l'on se serve d'elle, qu'on la considère seulement comme l'objet d'un projet. Elle préférait être aimée et adulée, voire même désirée ; mais il est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas été ravie que son futur mari se meurt d'amour pour elle. Elle aurait même trouvé ça insupportable.

...

De retour au manoir des Black, Bellatrix décida impulsivement de parler à Andromeda. La glace avait progressivement fondu entre elles, ces derniers temps, et il serait bon que leur relation redevienne aussi cordiale qu'auparavant. Elle avait tellement hâte de lui raconter le dénouement final concernant son mariage qu'elle transplana devant la porte de sa chambre, aussitôt qu'elle eut franchi le seuil de la maison. D'un geste vif, elle tira la porte et... se retrouva face au lit vide et complètement défait d'Andromeda. La pièce était vide, sombre, glacée, et paraissait avoir été déshabillée par sa propriétaire, tant il manquait de meubles. « Andromeda... as-tu vraiment fait une chose aussi idiote ? » se dit Bellatrix en sentant des tremblements incontrôlables la parcourir.

Elle avisa une lettre soigneusement pliée en quatre sur l'oreiller du lit qui confirma ses craintes. En s'en emparant sans la lire, elle quitta la chambre à toute vitesse, dévala l'escalier, et força la porte du boudoir sans même se préoccuper du grognement de colère de son père.

\- Père ! Cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers son fauteuil.

Cygnus souleva sa canne et la pointa dans sa direction :

\- Va t'en d'ici, sauvageonne ! Est-ce que je t'ai donné la permission d'entrer ?

\- Andromeda est partie, père ! Elle n'est...

\- Ne prononce plus le nom de cette petite garce ! Elle ne fait plus partie de la famille !

La voix tonnante de Cygnus secoua les murs magiques du manoir. Bellatrix se tut, car elle comprit ce qu'il s'était produit durant son absence. Elle se retira de la pièce, transplana à l'extérieur sans penser à apporter sa cape avec elle, et déplia la lettre d'un geste hargneux. Et l'écriture enfantine et arrondie d'Andromeda s'esquissa lentement sur le papier :

...

 _Bella,_

 _Pardonne-moi, mais il m'est impossible de sacrifier mon propre bonheur pour des valeurs familiales que je ne partage pas. J'ai donc décidé de partir pour avoir enfin une vie qui me convient et pour retrouver l'homme que j'aime, quel que soit le prix à payer. Je ne suis pas comme toi, Bella, tu le sais. Je ne l'ai jamais été : il m'est impossible de m'unir à un homme pour lequel je n'aurai jamais de sentiments. Cependant, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai été suffisamment courageuse pour dire à père et à tante Walburga que j'étais amoureuse de Ted et que je ne pouvais donc épouser personne d'autre. Ils ne me le pardonneront pas, mais peu importe._

 _Je t'en prie, Bella, essaie de me comprendre et ne me déteste pas._

 _Andromeda._

 _..._

\- Non !

Le hurlement de Bellatrix retentit en écho dans tout le village. Sa main froissa la lettre, puis elle se mit à courir à pleines jambes sans même s'en apercevoir ; elle fit le tour de Hansord en l'espace de cinq minutes à peine. La panique et la rage la gagnaient à chacun de ses pas, et son esprit embrouillé par le flot d'émotions qui la secouait l'empêchait de penser avec cohérence. Le souffle vif et très irrégulier, Bellatrix s'arrêta un instant au beau milieu d'une ruelle pour récupérer sa respiration, après quoi elle s'égosilla d'un seul coup sans pouvoir se contenir. Sa baguette se dressa vers le premier passant moldu qui eut la malchance de croiser son chemin, et le sortilège de la mort en jaillit ; il le frappa brutalement.

Sans se soucier du corps qui gisait à ses pieds, Bellatrix poursuivit son chemin en direction de la forêt de Smootoff – elle savait qu'il était peu probable que sa sœur se soit aventurée à l'intérieur de ce lieu hostile, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était folle de colère et ne voulait pas réfléchir.

\- Andromeda ! An-dro-meda ! Hurla-t-elle en envoyant des étincelles qui fracassèrent plusieurs branches d'arbres. Où es-tu ? Où es-tu, sale traîtresse ? Je vais te tuer !

Elle continua ensuite de marcher dans les bois alors que le ciel s'obscurcissait de plus en plus. Hors d'haleine et collante de transpiration, elle usa le reste de son énergie en répétant le prénom de sa sœur et en s'attaquant à trois licornes qui galopaient près d'une clairière.

Sa voix finit par se briser :

\- Andromeda...

Des larmes brûlantes lui brouillèrent la vue. Elle se laissa tomber par terre de tout son long, recroquevillée sur elle-même comme une enfant apeurée, puis elle sanglota bruyamment :

\- J'en ai assez de cette vie ! Vous me faites tous souffrir ! Je vous hais tous !

Quand elle eut correctement déversé toute sa hargne et sa rancœur, elle se redressa en frémissant, les joues recouvertes de sueur, de terre, et de larmes ; elle se sentit alors puérile et faible. Pourquoi avait-elle réagi avec aussi peu de dignité, elle, Bellatrix, la dure et l'insensible ? Andromeda était certes sa sœur, mais elle était devenue une ennemie dès l'instant où elle avait franchi le seuil de la maison Black. « Et je ne dois pas me laisser attendrir par mes ennemis. Je ne le ferai plus jamais, pensa Bellatrix en serrant les poings. Je dois être plus forte que ça. Beaucoup plus forte. »

Elle essuya son visage d'un revers de la main au moment où un corps surgi de nulle part s'écrasa devant elle, accompagné d'un éclair de lumière vif. Bellatrix se retourna d'un bond et tomba nez à nez avec deux sorciers qui escortaient une jeune moldue d'un pas précipité. Il s'agissait des frères de Molly Prewett – devenue Weasley après son mariage il y a trois ans – Gideon et Fabian. Gideon intima calmement à Bellatrix :

\- Écarte-toi, Black.

\- Bougez de là, crapules ! S'écria-t-elle en sortant sa baguette. C'est un conseil que je vous donne. (elle désigna la moldue qui semblait terrorisée) Et lâchez la sang-de-bourbe !

Moins courtois que son frère, Fabian, se prépara à son tour à l'attaque. En songeant qu'il ignorait à qui il avait affaire, Bellatrix réagit promptement en lui lançant le sortilège le plus puissant de son répertoire ; une lumière bleue de la taille d'un boulet s'élança vers Fabian Prewett, mais le manqua de peu. Prewett se défendit à son tour, mais Bellatrix le prit par surprise en transplanant pour réapparaître au-dessus de lui, sur une branche d'arbre. Grâce à ses techniques d'attaque récemment acquises, Bellatrix simula un sortilège, et elle profita du moment d'inattention de son adversaire pour sauter de la branche et foncer vers lui en piquet. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait lui jeter un sort d'empoisonnement, Gideon l'immobilisa par derrière ; et Fabian se releva en braquant sa baguette sur elle. Furieuse d'être prise au piège, elle se débattit.

Au même moment, un autre sorcier apparut au milieu du champ de bataille ; son visage était dissimulé derrière le même capuchon imposant que ceux des fidèles de Lord Voldemort, et le cœur de Bellatrix cogna dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnut les yeux espiègles de Rabastan, à peine perceptibles derrière les fentes de sa cagoule. Se pouvait-il... qu'il soit déjà devenu un fidèle du Seigneur des ténèbres ? Et si tel était le cas... cela signifiait que le Lord en personne devait être tout près d'ici ! Une nouvelle rencontre anticipée rendit Bellatrix extrêmement nerveuse.

Rabastan combattit Gideon, et elle en profita donc pour désarmer Fabian. Puis elle leva derechef sa baguette... mais les deux frères, coriaces, se défendirent contre toutes les attaques de Rabastan. Après quoi, ils agrippèrent le bras de la moldue qui les accompagnaient et transplanèrent.

\- Tu aurais dû me les laisser ! Cria Bellatrix à l'adresse de Rabastan, furieuse.

\- Je peux t'assurer que tu n'aurais pas fait le poids contre eux, ma chère belle-sœur ! Répliqua-t-il avec désinvolture en ôtant son capuchon. D'ailleurs, heureusement que j'étais là pour te secourir.

En se retenant de l'étrangler, Bellatrix répéta :

\- _Me secourir_? Je suis maintenant plus forte que Rodolphus, pour ta gouverne ! Donc, plus forte que toi, en toute logique ! _Et je t'interdis de m'appeler « belle-sœur »_ !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Mon frère t'a déjà fait sa demande, non ? Il en a mis du temps, d'ailleurs, ce crétin ! Et il est tellement coincé que je parie qu'il n'a même pas pris la peine de t'embrasser. (Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche pour le faire taire, en vain) Moi, j'en aurais profité à sa place ! C'est l'un des privilèges du mariage.

Il ajouta :

\- Et je réponds à ta précédente affirmation : non, tu n'es pas plus forte que moi. Tu es seulement plus entraînée grâce à mon frère.

Rabastan se tut enfin quand un jet de lumière en provenance de la baguette de Bellatrix frôla son oreille gauche. Agacée, la jeune femme se détourna ensuite de lui et s'adossa à un arbre. Après, un détail qui avait attisé sa curiosité durant le bref combat qu'ils avaient eu avec les frères Prewett lui revint en mémoire. En détaillant l'habit noir enveloppant de Rabastan, Bellatrix demanda alors sèchement :

\- Fabian Prewett t'a appelé « mangemort » tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Tu me surprends, Bellatrix ! Se moqua Rabastan. Je croyais que tu savais tout concernant le Seigneur des ténèbres et ses combattants !... Un mangemort, ça désigne tout simplement un fidèle du Seigneur des ténèbres ; c'est de cette façon que toute la racaille nous appelle. Les sorciers ennemis et ces bouseux audacieux de l'ordre du phénix qui osent prononcer à voix haute le nom de notre maître... En parlant de l'ordre du phénix : aujourd'hui, il y a eu une embuscade, ajouta-t-il. Nous les avons piégé alors qu'ils tentaient de faire évacuer toute une bourgade pleine de moldus qu'ils savaient que nous projetions de faire brûler toute entière.

\- Le feu, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Bellatrix en revoyant devant ses yeux une image de flammes indomptables. Mourir au milieu du feu...

Elle se reprit très vite en songeant que la situation actuelle ne prêtait à aucune compassion, puisque les victimes désignées étaient des sang-de-bourbe. Par la suite, elle écouta Rabastan lui expliquer qu'il était officiellement devenu un fidèle il y a un mois, après que Lord Voldemort ait à tout hasard décelé son talent et ses qualités ; puis il souleva la manche de sa robe et dressa fièrement son bras sous le nez de Bellatrix. Un étrange dessin mobile – une tête de mort pourvue d'un serpent entortillé – s'étalait sur son bras. C'était le signe de l'appartenance au clan du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Soudain, Rabastan poussa une exclamation.

\- Le maître m'appelle, murmura-t-il ensuite précipitamment. Je dois partir

Soulevée par un élan incontrôlable, Bellatrix se leva en bondissant :

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- Tu ne peux pas venir, idiote !

\- Dis au moins au Seigneur des ténèbres... (elle lui empoigna l'épaule) dis-lui au moins que je dois le rencontrer ! Que je veux devenir à mon tour l'une de ses fidèles ! Que je désire toujours l'être !

Impatient, Rabastan la repoussa d'une main :

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant ! C'est impossible d'obtenir un entretien auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres à moins que lui-même n'en ai fait la demande !

Sur ces mots, il tourna sur place et disparut.

...

 _Une heure plus tard..._

 _..._

Bellatrix traversa la cour intérieure de la demeure des Black à grands pas. Elle était enragée et dépitée d'avoir manqué une occasion si rare de se retrouver face à Lord Voldemort après quatre ans de séparation ; elle ne l'avait revu qu'en rêve et n'avait cessé d'imaginer le jour où il l'accepterait enfin auprès de lui, dans ses précieux rangs. « Cette journée était insupportable. Il ne peut vraiment rien m'arriver de pire, désormais », pensa-t-elle en franchissant le perron. Elle se concentra pour ne pas diriger ses pensées vers le Seigneur des ténèbres et pour ne pas se laisser dominer par les sentiments destructeurs qu'avaient provoqué en elle le départ d'Andromeda.

Son pied frappa machinalement une grosse pierre qui gisait près de la porte d'entrée. Après quoi, à son grand étonnement, la pierre ne retomba pas de l'autre côté du perron, mais revint vers elle à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Une sorte d'intuition envahit alors Bellatrix qui se pressa jusqu'à l'autre côté de la façade du manoir ; elle distingua à peine une silhouette sombre dans l'ombre du mur.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Parlez ! Gronda-t-elle en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

Un long silence empli de suspense la prit au dépourvu. Puis...

\- N'as-tu pas demandé à me rencontrer, Bellatrix ?


	12. Le mariage (deuxième partie)

**12\. Le mariage (deuxième partie)**

 **...**

Bellatrix sentit à peine sa baguette lui filer des mains pour rejoindre le sol joncé de feuilles mortes. Elle scrutait la figure irréelle qui lui faisait face avec une avidité incontrôlable – car il lui semblait bel et bien irréel que Lord Voldemort puisse se trouver à l'instant si proche d'elle, contre le mur qui jouxtait la fenêtre de sa chambre. Droit, immobile comme une statue, il était à peine reconnaissable sous son ample capuchon qui encadrait son visage svelte. Seuls ses yeux sombres de souverain, intransigeants et inaccessibles, se voyaient distinctement.

Brusquement, Bellatrix réalisa à quel point elle faisait honte à voir, avec ses cheveux repoussant de saleté négligemment dressés sur sa tête, son visage plein de terre, et l'ourlet de sa jupe où des brindilles et des résidus de boue étaient collés ; l'embarras la fit aussitôt s'empourprer. Mais, ce n'était rien comparé à la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait d'avoir osé faire déplacer le Lord jusqu'ici à cause d'un simple caprice. Et d'avoir agi comme la sauvage indisciplinée qu'elle était sous ses yeux.

Elle tomba précipitamment à genoux devant lui, le cœur battant, et s'exclama :

\- Pardonnez-moi, mon Lord ! Je n'ai pas délibérément lancé cette pierre, j'ignorais tout de votre présence, je voulais simplement... (elle rougit davantage) simplement dégager le passage, j'ai été si imprudente, je vous assure que je n'avais nullement l'intention de vous offenser ! Et pardonnez-moi de m'être permise de vouloir vous rencontrer, c'était absurde de ma part et complètement...

\- Bellatrix.

Toujours à terre, elle redressa la tête en frémissant. D'un bref mouvement de la main, le Seigneur des ténèbres lui fit signe de se relever, ce qu'elle fit en trébuchant. Elle repoussa les mèches décoiffés qui lui tombaient devant les yeux en se demandant si elle devait se taire ou continuer de supplier le Lord de lui accorder son pardon.

\- N'agis pas comme une idiote, dit-il sèchement, faisant taire ses réflexions. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi.

\- Ou-oui. Je voulais simplement...

Il l'interrompit de nouveau en levant la main, puis la regarda un instant sans rien dire ; Bellatrix subit son examen silencieux en sentant son ventre se contracter. De coutume, elle aimait s'offrir à son regard. Cela lui donnait une impression de puissance, puisqu'elle se savait belle. Néanmoins, son état actuel n'était vraiment pas flatteur.

En retenant sa respiration, elle l'écouta faire finalement cette déclaration :

\- Je te veux dans mes rangs, Bellatrix. Après ton mariage avec le deuxième fils Lestrange, tu deviendras l'une de mes fidèles. Je l'exige.

\- Mon Lord... (elle tremblait comme une feuille sous l'effet de l'émotion) Voulez-vous vraiment que j'intègre vos rangs ? Pour de bon ?

Lorsqu'il hocha la tête d'un geste agacé, elle leva spontanément le poing en air tout en laissant échapper un cri joyeux et extrêmement sonore. Mais en réalisant quel spectacle elle offrait au Seigneur des ténèbres, elle se figea, puis terrifiée, elle s'écria :

\- Pardonnez-moi !

\- Combien de fois vas-tu encore t'excuser ? Gronda le Lord en paraissant néanmoins davantage se moquer d'elle que la réprimander.

\- Je ne le ferai plus ! Pardo...

Bellatrix se mordit les lèvres pour s'obliger à contrôler sa maudite bouche hyperactive. À l'instar d'elle, Lord Voldemort eut l'air soulagé par le silence qui remplaça la volubilité dont elle avait fait preuve sans prudence. Ensuite, il reprit la parole – et la garda – en disant de sa voix lente et basse :

\- Nous traversons une période troublée, Bellatrix : nous sommes à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère. Et pour que mon pouvoir et ma domination sur le monde des sorciers perdurent, j'ai besoin d'un effectif élevé. Je n'avais pas prévu à l'origine d'accepter dans mes rangs des sorciers trop peu expérimentés comme toi, mais cela s'avère finalement nécessaire à l'heure actuelle. Pour définitivement sauver le monde des sorciers du médiocre gouvernement du ministère et de la souillure, nous devons être le plus nombreux possible... C'est pourquoi je t'accepte, acheva-t-il.

\- Merci...

Les yeux baignés de larmes, Bellatrix ne sut comment lui exprimer autrement sa gratitude. De toute manière, elle n'eut nul besoin de se fatiguer à formuler une phrase cohérente, car le Seigneur des ténèbres n'avait guère davantage de temps à perdre pour elle. Aussi laconique que d'ordinaire, il se détourna d'elle sans un mot et disparut aussi rapidement qu'un souffle de fumée ; Bellatrix se demanda même s'il avait véritablement transplané. Un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui suffit toutefois à constater qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

La frustration refroidit instantanément la jeune femme.

\- Vous partez toujours si vite, soupira-t-elle. J'ai à peine pu voir votre visage.

Ce qui la peinait plus que tout le reste avait été la réaction indifférente de Lord Voldemort lorsqu'il avait évoqué son mariage avec Rodolphus. Elle se trouva cependant idiote d'avoir imaginé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il puisse s'intéresser à elle.

Elle brûlait d'amour pour lui, mais il n'y avait aucune chance que cela soit un jour réciproque.

...

Une semaine plus tard...

...

 _Cissy,_

 _Tu me parles de plus en plus souvent de Malefoy, et je t'avoue que j'aurai du mal à me retenir de brûler une prochaine de tes lettres comportant le nom « Lucius Malefoy ». Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en parle aussi souvent, d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Crois-moi, il ne pourrait rien t'arriver de pire que de t'enticher de ce sale_ (Bellatrix barra à contrecœur ce dernier mot) _d'un homme aussi superficiel et arrogant – qui n'en a par ailleurs rien à faire de toi. SI TU OSES L'AIMER, TU AURAS AFFAIRE A MOI ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de tes cours et de ta vie de préfète ! Ça ne te ressemble pas !_

 _Sinon, je dois t'annoncer plusieurs choses importantes. Premièrement, Andromeda s'est enfuie de la maison pour retrouver le sang-de-bourbe Tonks : ne te désole pas, Cissy, tu savais autant que moi qu'elle finirait par mal tourner. Deuxièmement, je vais me marier avec Rodolphus Lestrange (je ne pense pas que mon choix te surprendras et je regrette que tu ne puisses pas assister à la cérémonie). Et troisièmement... c'est une surprise, mais ça me concerne également. Tu apprendras tout à ton retour à la maison._

 _Bella._

 _..._

Lassée d'écrire, Bellatrix balança sa plume – qui ne manqua pas de rouler à terre en maculant une bonne partie du mur de taches d'encre. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié le dur labeur de l'écriture, trop minutieux à son goût. Être penchée des heures durant sur un rouleau de parchemin, très peu pour elle ! Ses sœurs le savaient et s'étaient accoutumée à ses lettres très expéditives et peu soignées. Elle se leva après avoir attaché d'un geste impatient le papier plié à la patte de son hibou, puis elle se prélassa sur son lit.

La veille, la rencontre inévitable entre les familles Lestrange et Black avaient eu lieu. Cette rencontre avait été formelle, basique, et franchement ennuyante. Personne n'avait émit la moindre objection ou prononcé le moindre commentaire en défaveur des jeunes fiancés. Au contraire, il y avait eu, chez chaque famille respective, le soulagement de voir que leur progéniture ne s'était pas écarté du cercle restreint des sang-pur pour le choix de leur partenaire. Mrs Lestrange, froide et maniérée, n'avait néanmoins pas eu l'air d'apprécier le manque de réserve et la brusquerie de Bellatrix ; mais il était certain qu'elle préférerait avoir une belle-fille dépravée et de sang-pur qu'une belle-fille exemplaire au sang souillé. Elle s'était donc résignée à accepter le mariage.

« La cérémonie est proche », songea Bellatrix en éprouvant une angoisse soudaine. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à devenir une femme mariée, toutefois, elle était prête à l'accepter si cela pouvait lui permettre d'obtenir l'indépendance dont elle avait toujours rêvé et d'échapper à une vie de femme au foyer.

Machinalement, elle se leva, s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre éclairée par la lune, et distingua avec surprise la silhouette de Rodolphus derrière la grille d'entrée. En se chaussant promptement, elle jeta une cape sur ses épaules et descendit le rejoindre. Elle quitta le manoir sous le nez de son père Cygnus qui poussa un grognement, mais la laissa faire : la coutume autorisait les fiancés à se fréquenter avant le mariage. Bellatrix marcha d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à la grille, et s'amusa à sauter par-dessus comme auparavant. Sa chevelure voltigea en même temps que sa robe, puis elle atterrit pile devant Rodolphus qui tressaillit légèrement.

En éclatant de rire, elle s'écria :

\- Tu as eu peur !

\- C'est puéril, Bellatrix, lâcha-t-il en ne dissimulant pas son exaspération.

Fidèle à lui-même, il était sombre et maussade sous son long habit noir ; il n'avait visiblement aucun plaisir à se trouver là. Comme Bellatrix, il détestait l'idée de devoir se comporter en fiancé amoureux en lui donnant des rendez-vous tous les soirs pour partager des moments d'intimité. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était présenté qu'une seule fois à la porte de la demeure des Black.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? L'interrogea Bellatrix.

\- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

Elle répondit en prenant une voix de reine fière et inébranlable :

\- Tout va très bien.

Cette réponse permit seulement de faire replonger Rodolphus dans un long mutisme. En le contemplant, Bellatrix en vint à regretter la petite ressemblance qu'il avait avec le Seigneur des ténèbres ; sa froideur, son inaccessibilité et sa beauté ténébreuse lui devinrent brusquement insupportables. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement.

Autour d'eux, la nuit était lourde et trop paisible, ce qui accentua la tension.

\- Bellatrix, nous sommes avant tout amis, lança Rodolphus au bout d'un moment. Nous aurons bientôt le statut de mari et femme, mais nous pouvons continuer de nous comporter comme des amis. Ce sera plus facile pour nous deux.

\- Bien sûr que non, nous ne pouvons pas ! S'énerva Bellatrix.

D'un seul coup, tous les sentiments qu'elle avait contenu s'échappèrent d'elle par ce flot de paroles :

\- Rien ne pourra être comme avant, Rodolf, ne me berce pas d'illusions ! Notre amitié prendra fin après notre mariage, quand nous serons obligés de vivre ensemble et de partager le même lit ! Vraiment, comment est-ce que tu peux dire de pareilles stupidités ? Te planter devant ma maison comme si de rien n'était, alors que moi, je suis sur le point de perdre mon seul ami et de...

Elle s'interrompit, toute tremblante ; jamais elle n'avait éprouvé une telle sensation de solitude. Le départ d'Andromeda et la rupture toute proche de sa relation amicale avec Rodolphus y étaient probablement pour quelque chose.

\- Dans ce cas, ne faisons plus semblant, déclara calmement Rodolphus. Soyons ce que nous sommes supposés être.

« Je ne peux pas », s'apprêta à avouer Bellatrix. Cependant, elle savait que sa réticence ne changerait rien et qu'il lui fallait affronter la réalité. De plus, elle éprouvait un tel besoin d'affection qu'elle se sentait incapable de le contredire et que, dans un élan de détresse, elle bondit sur lui avant de s'agripper à son cou. En le serrant contre elle – un peu trop fort – elle sentit des larmes lui échapper. Rodolphus ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, mais lui demanda doucement :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as choisi ?

\- Je t'aime bien.

Il l'écarta ensuite d'elle en gardant néanmoins ses mains sur ses épaules.

Pour la première fois, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage de Bellatrix avec une insistance très peu amicale et il s'approcha d'elle. Comprenant ses intentions, Bellatrix lui tendit son visage sans aucune retenue, les paupières closes ; le premier baiser n'avait absolument rien de terrifiant et formel pour elle. Contre toute attente, quand Rodolphus l'embrassa, elle trouva cela agréable : elle ne ressentit rien de spectaculaire, certes, mais elle apprécia la chaleur qui l'enveloppa. Au début, ce fut un contact des lèvres distant et peu mobile, mais par la suite, Rodolphus pressa sa bouche contre la sienne avec plus de vigueur. Bellatrix ne riposta pas et frémit même involontairement.

Elle mit fin la première au baiser en plaisantant :

\- Tu es plus passionné qu'il n'y paraît, mon cher fiancé ! Tu dois me trouver un peu trop à ton goût !

\- Tu es belle, Bellatrix, répondit Rodolphus qui paraissait légèrement hagard. Ce n'est un secret pour personne.

Il ajouta après avoir retrouvé toute sa lucidité :

\- Il y a une chose que je voulais te dire : le Seigneur des ténèbres est venu chez mes parents avant-hier... (une étincelle brilla dans son regard) Il m'a enfin accepté dans ses rangs.

...

Le jour de la cérémonie arriva enfin après quinze jours. La chambre de Bellatrix avait été entièrement vidé d'un coup de baguette magique par sa tante Walburga hier soir, à l'exception de son lit. À deux heures à peine de l'événement inévitable, Bellatrix s'attarda dans le manoir où elle avait vécu toute son enfance, traversant toutes les pièces d'un pas morne et lourd de nostalgie. Jamais elle n'aurait cru regretter un jour ce lieu qu'elle avait désiré fuir à maintes reprises ; aujourd'hui, pourtant, elle aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une minute. De retour dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit, s'imprégnant du parfum délicat des draps.

Ce parfum éveilla en elle de nombreux souvenirs. Elle revit sa mère, Druella Black, si belle dans sa robe en velours émeraude, assise au bord de la couverture. Elle réentendit sa voix murmurer : « Bellatrix ». L'émotion l'envahit, et elle se laissa aller au chagrin en criant :

\- Mère... je ne veux pas partir !

Elle sanglota comme une enfant.

Le bruit de gorge sonore de Walburga la fit sursauter ; elle se redressa en dissimulant ses larmes, tandis que sa tante s'approchait d'elle, une somptueuse et lourde robe dans les bras. Cette dernière ne fit aucune remarque concernant les yeux rougis de Bellatrix, considérant comme normal que le mariage la mette dans un tel état d'anxiété. Elle déroula le long vêtement sous le regard de Bellatrix qui le contempla avec indifférence, bien que les manches flottantes d'un gris nacré et la jupe noire à crinoline recouverte d'un tissu brillant et transparent auraient suscité l'admiration de n'importe qui.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle portait la robe et eut bien du mal à s'en accommoder : le tissu lui démangeait les bras, et ses jambes étaient enfermées sous les amples jupons. Tante Walburga noua ses cheveux de façon à ce qu'ils forment une superbe tresse de jais, puis les enroula en chignon sous sa nuque. Bellatrix demeura passive durant toute l'opération.

\- Maintenant, il est temps d'y aller, ma beauté, déclara chaleureusement Walburga.

Elle ajouta en lui effleurant la joue :

\- Tout ira bien.

Sans répondre, Bellatrix sortit définitivement de la pièce qui avait si longtemps été son refuge. Et elle ne pleura plus.

Après cinq minutes, dès l'instant où elle atteignit l'immense salon des Lestrange qui avait spécialement été aménagé et décoré pour l'occasion (avec un goût très incertain), Bellatrix sentit la réalité s'estomper autour d'elle : les personnes qui l'encadraient se brouillèrent, les éclats de voix de voix se dispersèrent dans son esprit, et le silence qui s'ensuivit empira son malaise. Alors qu'elle s'avançait à vive allure à la vue de tous, elle distingua à peine les visages des invités ; elle n'avait personne à ses côtés, pas même une demoiselle d'honneur, ce qui l'indifférait complètement. Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude d'affronter seule les épreuves.

Quand elle se trouva enfin face à Rodolphus, impeccable dans son costume noir classique, elle retrouva ses esprits. Il l'observa avec un demi-sourire, et elle s'efforça de l'imiter sans pour autant se départir de sa rigidité, tout comme lui. Le sorcier chargé de superviser la cérémonie débuta ensuite son discours et l'acheva sur les deux « oui » respectifs des deux fiancés – désormais jeunes mariés. Les applaudissements des spectateurs retentirent ensuite, puis Rodolphus donna à Bellatrix le traditionnel baiser de post-cérémonie.

Par la suite, ils durent subir les félicitations des cinquante personnes réunies dans la salle. Mrs Lestrange, aussi froide que d'ordinaire, ne manqua pas de s'attaquer à la coiffure de Bellatrix :

\- Ton chignon est de travers, Bellatrix. On ne voit que ça quand on te regarde.

Rabastan, lui, l'aborda en disant avec sarcasme :

\- Alors, Mrs Bellatrix Lestrange, on joue dans la cour des grands ? Maintenant, est-ce que tu m'autorise à t'appeler « belle-sœur » ?

\- Non, répondit-elle sèchement.

Cygnus Black fut le dernier à se diriger vers le tout nouveau membre de la famille Lestrange, armé de sa canne à laquelle il s'appuyait fermement, le pas claudiquant. Il portait l'une de ses plus anciennes robes de sorciers (jaune, avec une queue-de-pie et une nœud papillon mauve). Son ton bourru résonna au quatre coins des murs lorsqu'il déclara en considérant Bellatrix :

\- Te voilà enfin casée pour de bon, Bella (sa familiarité fit ouvrir la bouche en « o » à la mère Lestrange). J'en suis soulagé. Tu as toujours été un cas désespéré, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses quelque chose de bien dans ta vie.

\- Est-ce que tu parles de mon mariage, père ? Lui demanda Bellatrix.

\- Je parle de ton ambition de devenir une fidèle ; tu seras la deuxième de notre famille à servir le Lord. Druella n'aurait pas voulu te voir t'engager, mais moi, je pense que c'est une décision pertinente... Ne nous déshonore pas. Je te tuerai personnellement si tu oses trahir le Seigneur des ténèbres, tu as compris, Bella ?

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix passionnée. Je lui serai fidèle jusqu'à ma mort !

À ce moment précis, comme par miracle, sa tête se tourna, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Lord Voldemort, qui venait d'apparaître en plein milieu du salon. Un silence général se fit autour de lui. Le regard de Bellatrix se délesta alors de tout ce qui l'entourait pour se concentrer exclusivement sur un seul homme. Celui qui, dans quelques instants, allait faire d'elle une fidèle.

...

 **Et je profite de ce jour férié pour vous faire don d'un nouveau chapitre:)) J'espère que la cérémonie de mariage était à vos yeux digne d'une jeune fille Black (j'ai essayé de faire au mieux pour ne pas tomber dans le pompeux et le nunuche, car après tout, nous sommes chez les mangemorts - ou les futurs mangemorts, devrais-je dire.)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques, j'adore répondre aux reviews! A très vite!**


	13. La visite d'une bannie

**13\. La visite d'une bannie**

 **...**

Peu de monde était resté chez les Lestrange après la cérémonie de mariage. Presque tous les invités – hormis Cygnus, Walburga et deux cousines de la belle-famille de Bellatrix – s'étaient hâtivement éclipsé suite aux félicitations de rigueur aux jeunes époux, trop impressionnés par la présence de Lord Voldemort ou tout simplement désireux de fuir les mondanités qui suivaient généralement un mariage, comme la danse, les jeux collectifs ou les conversations. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien de tout cela chez les Lestrange, car ils détestaient les divertissements sous toute leur forme. Et leur accueil n'avait pas vraiment été très chaleureux.

Une pluie abondante et accompagnée d'orage avait brusquement surgi contre les vitres au moment où Bellatrix s'était retirée dans le vestibule de la maison Lestrange durant l'heure qui avait suivi son union avec Rodolphus. Elle avait pour ordre de patienter jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres donne l'ordre de la voir. Pour l'heure, il s'entretenait avec son mari Rodolphus qu'il devait « marquer » afin que ce dernier puisse officiellement devenir un fidèle. « Ce sera bientôt mon tour, pensa Bellatrix en marchant de long en large dans le vestibule. Oh, que j'ai hâte ! Vraiment, je ne peux plus supporter d'attendre ! ». L'impatience lui comprimait la poitrine.

Quand la porte d'entrée s'écarta enfin, elle se rua au pas de charge vers Rodolphus qui était trempé de la tête aux pieds ; sa lourde robe freina toutefois son élan.

\- Alors ? S'écria-t-elle tandis qu'il secouait sa cape mouillée. Montre-la-moi !

\- Un instant.

Le ton sec de Rodolphus ne la dissuada pas de tirer sur la manche de sa robe pour dégager son bras. Très vite, elle put savourer la contemplation de la marque des ténèbres, profondément ancrée dans la chair du bras nu encore rouge de Rodolphus ; la tête de mort bougeait lentement, exécutant une sorte de danse macabre et langoureuse. Cette image émerveilla littéralement Bellatrix qui voulut se faire marquer sur-le-champ : elle désirait ardemment posséder cette marquer, sentir sous sa peau, sous le moindre atome de son corps la présence du Seigneur des ténèbres.

L'anticipation lui fit tourner la tête alors qu'elle murmurait à l'intention de son mari :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ?

\- Une brûlure très vive. Tu devrais te préparer, Bellatrix, ce n'est pas vraiment agréable.

Bellatrix le nargua aussitôt avec quelques paroles moqueuses en songeant qu'il était invraisemblable d'éprouver une autre sensation que du plaisir en recevant une marque qui reliait à tout jamais à Lord Voldemort. Après quoi, elle se précipita dehors sans attendre en empoignant à pleine mains sa maudite et encombrante robe de mariée. Elle longea un petit chemin de terre jusqu'à une colline située à une distance et une hauteur raisonnable par rapport à la demeure des Lestrange, et aperçut bientôt la silhouette de Lord Voldemort de dos et la rangée de fidèles qui l'entouraient ; Bellatrix distingua Rabastan parmi eux.

Elle marcha fièrement vers eux – les pans de sa jupe pataugèrent dans une flaque de boue visqueuse, mais elle s'en moquait complètement. Lord Voldemort ne se tourna vers elle qu'au bout de cinq longues minutes insupportables, lorsqu'il en eut assez des gloussements narquois et des sifflements grossiers de ceux qu'il appelait « ses amis ».

\- Je ne t'ai pas appelé, fit-il lentement remarquer en considérant Bellatrix d'un air interrogateur.

Sa voix sèche ne suffit guère à réprimer l'élan de la jeune femme qui s'exclama :

\- Oui, mon Lord, mais j'étais tellement impatiente de... !

\- De quoi ? L'interrompit-il en esquissant un sourire froid et cruel. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te marquer, Bellatrix.

Les rires moqueurs des fidèles explosèrent. Cette fois-ci, bel et bien humiliée, Bellatrix sentit une vague de frustration l'envahir. Était-il finalement revenu sur sa décision de la prendre dans ses rangs ? La gorge serrée, elle ne put que balbutier :

\- Alors, vous... vous ne...

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de marque. Seuls ceux qui combattent à mes côtés en possèdent une.

\- Ne vais-je pas combattre à vos côtés, mon Lord ? S'étonna-t-elle impulsivement.

Les rires résonnèrent de nouveau.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres, quant à lui, s'énerva :

\- Reprends-toi, Bellatrix !

Elle s'efforça alors de repousser les larmes de rage qui lui brouillaient les yeux et adopta autant qu'elle put une attitude digne, attendant patiemment que le Lord lui fasse part de ses intentions la concernant. Néanmoins, aucune réponse ne fut formulé de sa bouche ; il se tourna vers les sorciers qui l'entourait, puis fit signe à l'un d'entre eux d'approcher.

\- Dolohov... ici. Viens expliquer à notre nouvelle alliée en quoi consistera sa mission.

Le fidèle, qui était un homme moyen de taille aux cheveux bouclés, ne se fit pas prier. Il s'avança en regardant Bellatrix comme si elle n'était rien de plus qu'une jolie femme, et déclara en paraissant contenir une forte hilarité :

\- Ta mission sera de servir le maître et tous les fidèles. Tu prendras en charge l'organisation des campements et des quartiers généraux ; tu t'occuperas de l'entretien... C'est-à-dire, les tâches ménagères et la cuisine, ajouta-t-il avant de laisser échapper un long rire.

Cette fois-ci, Bellatrix fut incapable de rester calme. Spontanément, elle fit tournoyer sa baguette en l'air et frappa Dolohov qui fut projeté à plusieurs mètres du sol ; suspendu dans le vide, ses membres écartés furent paralysés. « Moi ? Faire la cuisine ? Se dit-elle. Ai-je patienté tout ce temps pour _ça_? ». L'expression de Lord Voldemort l'incita toutefois à briser rapidement le sortilège. Elle fut ensuite durement réprimandée par lui :

\- Ton immaturité est l'une des causes pour lesquelles tu n'as pas ta place parmi mes combattants. Tu n'es pas prête : compte tenu de ton comportement, tu serais incapable de tenir une journée sans te faire tuer. Tu pourrais même nuire à notre travail d'équipe.

\- Est-ce parce que je suis une femme ? Osa-t-elle demander à mi-voix.

\- Peu m'importe que tu sois un homme ou une femme, répondit-il froidement. Le fait est que tu n'as pas les capacités requises... Sois au moins reconnaissante envers moi de t'avoir accepté dans mes rangs et honore ta mission (Bellatrix se jeta alors à ses pieds, prise de remords).

Il ajouta :

\- Le 14 du mois prochain, ton mari et toi devrez être présents ici même. Nous partirons en guerre contre nos ennemis.

Il transplana ensuite, bientôt suivi par ses fidèles. Bellatrix se retrouva seule, déroutée par l'horrible tournure qu'avait prise cette journée dont elle avait pourtant rêvé durant des mois.

...

Située non loin du village de Hansord, la toute nouvelle maison du jeune couple Lestrange n'avait en apparence rien d'extraordinaire ; elle était loin, en tout cas, de posséder l'éclat pompeux des manoirs et des petits châteaux aristocratiques que les sang-pur de noble lignée affectionnaient tant. Entourée d'un champ qui s'étendait à perte de vue, elle avait même une allure champêtre inhabituelle. Elle avait été décorée selon le goût de Bellatrix, c'est-à-dire très sobrement, malgré les vives protestations de Walburga Black. Une elfe de maison qui répondait au nom de « Vinny » avait été attribué au couple le jour où ils s'étaient appropriés les lieux, et Bellatrix n'avait pas hésité à la mettre à l'ouvrage en lui assignant toutes sortes de tâches, autant ingrates que délicates.

La nuit de noces des jeunes mariés ne s'était pas déroulé de façon ordinaire, de même que toutes les nuits des deux semaines qui avaient suivi la cérémonie, puisque Bellatrix se refusait pour le moment à partager la même chambre que Rodolphus – choix qu'elle supposait réciproque. Elle ne pouvait tolérer un tel degré d'intimité entre eux de façon si prompte et préférait s'adapter à son rythme à leur vie commune. Aujourd'hui, l'ennui la poussa à se préparer pour rendre visite à sa tante.

\- Je vais à Londres, annonça-t-elle en jetant un regard du côté de la salle à manger où Rodolphus était en train de déjeuner.

Il hocha la tête et se contenta de dire :

\- À ce soir.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Bellatrix contourna le mur en briques de la maison jusqu'à atteindre le potager. Elle inspecta d'un œil critique les plants qui venaient tout juste d'être placés dans la terre par Vinny ; l'elfe travaillait depuis l'aube et avait effectué la moitié de son travail. En bousculant de son pied la frêle et pathétique créature aux yeux globuleux, Bellatrix gronda :

\- Dépêche-toi, paresseuse ! Tu as encore la vaisselle à laver, les vitres à nettoyer, et toutes nos affaires à repriser ! Tout doit être fait avant mon retour, je t'avertis ! Ou tu seras fouettée !

\- Vinny vous présente ses excuses, maîtresse, dit respectueusement l'elfe en s'inclinant jusqu'à ce que son nez crochu s'enfonce dans la terre. Vinny fera ce que vous voudrez...

Bellatrix la coupa avec impatience :

\- Il y a intérêt !

Elle tourna sur elle-même et se retrouva sur le seuil de la porte du 12 square Grimmauld une fraction de seconde plus tard.

Son oncle Orion vint l'accueillir, chose inhabituelle – il semblait d'ailleurs loin d'être réjoui de recevoir de la visite. Palpant immédiatement la tension dans l'air, Bellatrix comprit qu'il s'était produit quelque chose : elle se précipita dans le salon qu'elle retrouva vide, puis sursauta en percevant la voix de sa tante qui s'égosillait depuis le boudoir. Son cri fut suivi par une forte vibration des murs contre lesquels elle avait probablement jeté des objets. Entrouvrant la porte de la pièce intime, Bellatrix assista à ce désolant spectacle : l'air d'une furie complètement possédée, Walburga soulevait dans ses bras tous les bibelots qu'elle pouvait atteindre sur les commodes, et les envoyaient valser autour d'elle dans un accès de rage.

En se pressant jusqu'à elle, Bellatrix hurla :

\- Tante Walburga... tante Walburga, calme-toi !

Les yeux vaguement écarquillés de sa tante se posèrent sur elle, puis elle lâcha le service à thé qu'elle avait à la main ; sa poitrine continuait de se soulever à un rythme saccadé et le sang avait afflué jusqu'à son visage. Lui prenant la main, Bellatrix la guida vers le fauteuil le plus proche. Elle chargea ensuite Kreattur d'aller leur chercher à boire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle en considérant Walburga qui était toujours plongée dans une profonde hébétude.

\- Sirius... Sirius...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce voyou a encore fait ?

En écarquillant de nouveau les yeux de manière à ce que tout le contour s'imbibe de sang, sa tante déclara d'une voix funeste :

\- Sirius est à gryffondor.

\- À gryffondor ! Répéta Bellatrix en se levant d'un bond. Impossible !... Aucun Black ne peut se retrouver ailleurs qu'à serpentard ! C'est forcément une erreur !

Elle regarda sa tante avec un air horrifié, à court de mots. Sirius, son cousin préféré... celui sur lequel elle avait toujours parié et fondé ses espoirs... à gryffondor ?

Cependant qu'elle réfléchissait à vive allure, Walburga posa soudainement son verre de wisky-pur-feu sur la table d'un geste sec, et quitta sa chaise avant de monter les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. Bellatrix la suivit immédiatement, percevant instinctivement la pulsion destructrice qui animait sa tante : effectivement, celle-ci se rendit dans la chambre conjugale, s'arrêta devant l'immense tapisserie où l'arbre généalogique de la famille trônait sur le mur, et dirigea sa baguette vers le nom « Sirius Black ».

\- Non ! Cria Bellatrix en se précipitant pour la retenir. Arrête ! Tu ne dois pas... !

\- Ce sale gosse est une honte pour notre famille ! Fit tante Walburga en tentant de la repousser violemment. Je savais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui !

\- Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas la faute de Sirius ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication !

Brusquement, Walburga cessa ses mouvements presque compulsifs, hors d'haleine ; Bellatrix la lâcha alors. Elle était parfaitement consciente que les craintes de sa tante étaient fondées, que Sirius s'était toujours démarqué du reste de la famille par sa force de caractère et son indépendance, mais elle refusait de perdre espoir, car il était encore jeune. Elle devait continuer de lui faire confiance pour le moment.

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, tante Walburga marmonna :

\- Mon fils après cette traître d'Andromeda... n'est-ce pas un signe du destin ? (Elle désigna le trou noir fatal qui remplaçait désormais l'image d'Andromeda). Le malheur s'est abattu sur notre famille. Et il faudra s'attendre à bien pire encore, je le sens... (sa respiration se figea) Heureusement que tu es là, toi, Bella... heureusement que tu es là.

...

Sur le chemin du retour, un orage virulent prit possession du ciel. Les éclairs, signe d'une malédiction bel et bien présente sur la famille Black, illuminèrent le ciel et s'attaquèrent aux arbres alors que Bellatrix rejoignait sa maison d'un pas précipité. Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi effrayée, aussi démuni de moyens... elle revoyait devant elle le visage creux et défait de sa tante. « Suis-je vraiment maudite ? Se demanda-t-elle en dévalant le chemin de terre trempé à toute vitesse. Combien de malheurs vais-je devoir encore subir ? _Combien_? ». Soudain, tout son corps se raidit, lorsque, devant le perron, elle aperçut une silhouette menue. Un nouvel éclair se dessina dans le ciel et éclaira... Andromeda.

Envahie par plusieurs émotions à la fois, Bellatrix s'approcha d'elle. Malgré la distance, elle remarqua combien le visage de sa sœur s'était amaigri et terni ; elle avait dû se résigner à abandonner son ancienne coquetterie, et ses cheveux étaient grossièrement attachés en queue-de-cheval. Une robe en gros tissu marron remplaçait ses belles robes en taffetas du manoir des Black. Quand elle vit Bellatrix, une immense tristesse peignit ses traits.

\- Bella, te voi...

Elle n'eut guère le temps d'achever sa phrase, car Bellatrix se jeta sur elle comme une bête prête à faire jaillir ses crocs : elle la renversa à terre en enfonçant ses mains dans ses épaules. Andromeda se débattit, mais loin d'être à égalité avec Bellatrix en force, elle ne put avoir le dessus. Toujours au sol, elles roulèrent toutes deux sur les escaliers du perron et Bellatrix ne put contenir sa folle envie de lui donner des gifles et de lui tirer les cheveux à pleines mains. Elle ne craignait absolument pas de lui faire mal ; Andromeda ne cria pas, d'ailleurs, mais se laissa simplement faire.

Cette attitude passive alimenta la rage de Bellatrix qui se leva, tira sa baguette, et gronda :

\- Bats-toi ! Maintenant !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal, Bella, dit faiblement Andromeda en se relevant tant bien que mal.

\- Bats-toi, j'ai dit !

Bellatrix lança une ribambelle de sortilèges que sa sœur contra avec un sort de défense, mais elle ne put éviter une attaque qui la projeta de nouveau contre la terre mouillé. Cette fois-ci, Andromeda laissa échapper un vif gémissement de douleur qui fit immédiatement disparaître la colère de Bellatrix ; elle mit un terme à la bataille. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'Andromeda, celle-ci peina à se redresser, cependant, elle ne l'aida pas.

D'un ton hostile, elle demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?

\- Je voulais te féliciter... pour ton mariage avec Rodolphus, répondit Andromeda en déglutissant péniblement. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour toi, vu que je ne fais plus partie de la famille.

\- Je ne veux plus rien de ta part ! Pas même des félicitations !... Je t'ai dit que c'était _lui_ ou moi, Andromeda ! Tu l'as préféré à nous, ça te regarde ! Va le rejoindre, ton sang-de-bourbe, ton Teddynouchet adoré !

Andromeda demeura immobile. Bellatrix tonna alors :

\- Dégage !

Elle se retint de la traîner de force le plus loin possible par le col fripé de sa cape. Néanmoins, quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand Andromeda prit de nouveau la parole pour lui annoncer que, non seulement elle n'avait pas revu Ted Tonks, mais qu'en plus, elle était sans abri depuis un mois ! Elle allait apparemment d'auberge en auberge et n'avait plus un seul vêtement pour se changer.

Sans regarder Bellatrix dans les yeux, elle souffla :

\- J'aurais dû me douter que Ted ne voudrait plus me revoir. Sinon, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps... j'ai eu beau tenter de le contacter par tous les moyens, il ne m'a jamais répondu. La vérité... c'est que tu avais raison, Bella, il n'a jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour moi. (sa voix s'emplit de sanglots) Et maintenant, je suis toute seule ! Je vous ai tous perdu, toi, Narcissa et Ted !... Je ne peux même plus... rentrer chez moi. Partout où je vais, on me chasse !

\- Rentre.

En sursautant de surprise, Andromeda leva la tête ; elle semblait douter de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Bellatrix répéta alors en indiquant la porte d'entrée de sa maison :

\- Rentre. Tu as faim, tu as froid, tu ressembles à un animal sans défense. Vu la situation actuelle, je ne conçois pas que tu puisses rester dehors... (en gardant une voix dure, elle poursuivit) Je te laisse une autre chance : tu peux rester chez moi, Andromeda, mais à condition que tu cesses de façon imminente de songer à Ted Tonks. Sinon, je t'assure que je te claquerai définitivement cette porte au nez sans aucune pitié.


	14. Trois sœurs dos à dos

**14\. Trois sœurs dos à dos**

 **...**

\- Soyez la bienvenue chez vous, maîtresse, murmura Vinny en se courbant à quatre-vingt dix degré devant Bellatrix et la nouvelle arrivante. Et bienvenue à vous, miss.

L'habit en lambeaux crasseux qui recouvrait l'elfe (et qui était en réalité un vieux morceau de drap avec lequel Bellatrix lui avait ordonné de se vêtir afin de ne pas avoir à affronter la vision répugnante d'un corps d'elfe de maison nu) effleura le sol fraîchement lavé ; cette maladresse fit échapper un juron de la bouche de Bellatrix. Andromeda, en revanche, esquissa un sourire en déclarant :

\- Merci de ton accueil. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Autant prise au dépourvu que Bellatrix par tant de courtoisie, l'elfe manqua de suffoquer ou de se punir en s'étouffant avec son misérable bout de tissu, tant elle craignait d'être responsable de l'intérêt que lui portait Andromeda. Elle osa à peine souffler en s'inclinant à nouveau :

\- Vinny, miss.

« S'adresser à un simple serviteur comme à un sorcier ? Songea Bellatrix en fusillant sa sœur du regard. Que c'est ridicule ! ». Toute sa colère se porta sur son minable elfe dont les grandes oreilles atteignaient à peine ses genoux : elle détacha sa cape de ses épaules et la lança sans ménagement sur Vinny qui glissa au sol, inondée par la flaque d'eau dont elle s'était servie pour nettoyer la maison. Bellatrix ordonna ensuite avec véhémence :

\- Debout ! Et débarrasse miss Black en vitesse !

\- Bella, tu ne devrais pas...

Bellatrix coupa aussitôt sa sœur :

\- Tais-toi. Tu es ici chez moi, tu n'as pas à contester mes façons de faire ! Et ne m'appelles plus Bella, je te l'interdis : tu as perdu ce droit il y a un mois. (Andromeda ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sans succès) Je t'ai accueilli ici simplement pour t'éviter de mourir de faim ou de froid, d'accord ? Mais, je ne te pardonne pas, sache-le. Je te déteste autant que ce sang-de-bourbe que tu as voulu rejoindre, et même si je te laisse une seconde chance, je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fais !

Andromeda ne répliqua rien : elle paraissait si faible que même élever la voix était pour elle une tâche ardue. Il lui fallait d'urgence se nourrir. Le repas fut servi par Vinny dans le salon une minute plus tard. Les très nombreux plats qui furent déposés sur la nappe bordeaux en velours (un cadeau de mariage de Walburga) étaient la preuve des nombreuses heures de travail qu'avaient exigé leur préparation – Bellatrix assenait la même charge de travail à son elfe tous les jours.

Au moment où Andromeda s'apprêtait à prendre place sur une chaise en face d'une assiette remplie d'un ragoût d'agneau appétissant, Rodolphus fit son entrée dans la maison. Vinny récupéra précipitamment les vêtements d'extérieur qu'il lui lança et s'éclipsa. La surprise peignit ses traits quand il remarqua la présence de l'invitée de sa femme.

\- Bonsoir, Rodolphus, déclara poliment Andromeda.

\- Tu rentres tard, chéri, dit Bellatrix d'un ton mielleux en s'approchant de lui.

Avec une tendresse feinte, elle essuya son front dégoulinant de pluie. Il grogna alors à voix basse :

\- Arrête ça.

Elle cessa son jeu de parfaite épouse et lui fit signe de la suivre dans le vestibule. Après quoi, elle ferma la porte derrière eux afin de s'assurer qu'Andromeda ne pourrait pas épier leur discussion. L'air franchement exaspéré, Rodolphus croisa les bras en attendant qu'elle parle, ce qui ne tarda pas. Bellatrix annonça, totalement indifférente à son mécontentement visible :

\- Andromeda va séjourner ici quelque temps.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Elle n'a nulle part où aller.

La réprobation totale qui brillait dans le regard de Rodolphus fit bouillonner intérieurement Bellatrix. De quel droit se permettait-il de lui donner tort ? De juger son droit le plus légitime, à savoir recevoir sa famille sous son propre toit ? Certes, il était loin d'être flatteur de recevoir à son fauteuil une personne qui avait autant été une cause de déshonneur qu'Andromeda pour un sang-pur, mais Bellatrix ne permettrait jamais à personne de discuter ses décisions ! Pas même son mari !

Ainsi, lorsque Rodolphus riposta sur un ton sec :

\- Cette maison m'appartient autant qu'à toi, Bellatrix. Tu n'as pas le droit de décider seule de son usage et des gens qui peuvent y pénétrer.

\- Ce genre de décision ne t'appartient pas ! Gronda-t-elle, véritablement furieuse. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler ! Andromeda restera ici et n'essaie même pas de t'y opposer !

Ils s'observèrent tels deux chiens de faïence, puis Rodolphus se détourna brusquement, sortit de nouveau par l'entrée principale sans même récupérer son manteau, et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Sans s'en soucier, Bellatrix regagna le salon d'un pas vif. Elle constata qu'Andromeda, toujours sagement assise à sa place, n'avait pas encore commencé à manger ; crispée, elle était visiblement extrêmement mal à l'aise. Bellatrix ne chercha nullement à paraître hypocrite en lui donnant l'impression qu'elle était la bienvenue dans cette demeure – ce n'était de toute façon pas le cas. Elle s'assit lourdement sur une chaise face à sa sœur et emplit furieusement sa cuillère de ragoût sans même lui parler. Au bout d'un moment, Andromeda se leva en disant :

\- Je ne devrais pas te déranger plus longtemps, Bella... Bellatrix. Je vais partir.

\- Je te l'interdis ! S'écria Bellatrix en lâchant sa cuillère.

Andromeda, sursauta, surprise. Elle ajouta alors plus doucement :

\- Tu passeras la nuit ici. Après, tu pourras disparaître si ça te chante ! Ce ne sera plus mon problème.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Andromeda avait entièrement englouti le contenu de son assiette ; elle étouffa même un rot de satiété avec sa serviette. Ses joues avaient quelque peu reprit des couleurs et l'énergie lui était un peu revenu, même si ses épaules bancales trahissaient sa fatigue. Bellatrix la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle occupait au rez-de-chaussé immédiatement après le repas. Dans la pièce moyenne de taille comportant un lit basique, une commode et deux chaises, elle fit apparaître un lit supplémentaire d'un coup de baguette magique.

Sans bouger, Andromeda observa sa couche provisoire d'un air perplexe.

\- Quoi ? Rit froidement Bellatrix. Est-ce que tu espérais un lit à baldaquin ? Tu espérais trouver le même lit que chez maman et papa ? Tu...

\- Ce n'est pas ça, mais... (elle se tourna vers elle) Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas dans la même chambre que Rodolphus ?

\- Ça me regarde.

Ce fut sur ces paroles que s'acheva la soirée. Andromeda se glissa dans ses draps en même temps que Bellatrix et elle s'assoupit presque aussitôt. Bellatrix, quant à elle, rumina durant une bonne partie de la nuit ; pour une fois, aucune de ses pensées n'alla vers le Seigneur des ténèbres.

...

Le lendemain, Andromeda ne souhaita pas « subir » plus longtemps l'hospitalité de Bellatrix ; décision à laquelle cette dernière fut obligée de se conformer car il était bien évidemment exclu qu'elle la supplie de rester encore une journée ou qu'elle ait l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle. « À vrai dire, cette idiote ne mérite pas les efforts que je fais pour elle, pensa Bellatrix en observant sa sœur rajuster son vêtement rapiécé sur ses épaules. Elle m'a déjà trahi tant de fois. » Un bruit semblable à de la poussière en train de se répandre sur le sol attira brusquement son attention : elle se retourna, puis s'approcha du feu de cheminée qui crépitait de plus en plus fort.

Une minute plus tard, le visage de Narcissa apparut entre les flammes dansantes. En poussant une exclamation, Bellatrix fit :

\- Cissy ! D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

\- Du bureau de la directrice adjointe, Bella, dit Narcissa. Le réseau des courriers est en panne à cause de la tempête depuis hier, et les élèves sont donc autorisés à utiliser le réseau des cheminées entre dix-sept heures et vingt heures pour joindre leur famille... (son visage disparut un instant du feu, et il y eut des bruits de voix étouffés)... Non, attends... Je suis occupée, là... s'il te plaît...

Aussitôt, Bellatrix l'interrogea d'une voix vive :

\- Qui est avec toi ?

\- Un ami, répondit Narcissa après être réapparue.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une débile ! Je sais que tu es avec Lucius Malefoy.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Andromeda s'était approchée à vive allure de la cheminée lorsque la voix calme de Narcissa avait jailli des flammes, et elle tressaillit donc sans avoir le temps de réagir quand elle s'inclina à son tour en direction de l'âtre par-dessus son épaule. En dépit du feu qui rendait le visage de leur sœur benjamine presque imperceptible, Bellatrix vit clairement les sourcils de Narcissa se plisser sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Bella ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite sèchement à l'attention d'Andromeda.

Celle-ci parut quelque peu heurtée par l'antipathie manifeste de Narcissa, mais elle se força à sourire :

\- Elle m'a invité... Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Cissy.

\- Moi non.

La réponse de Narcissa retentit comme un claquement de vent. Le sourire d'Andromeda se figea alors qu'elle poursuivait :

\- Bella m'a tout dit. Tu es une traîtresse et tu n'as plus rien à faire avec nous. Je ne veux plus revoir ton visage, d'accord ? Tu es amie avec les immondes sang-de-bourbe, donc tu es aussi dégoûtante qu'eux. Je ne te considère plus comme ma sœur, tu...

Bellatrix la coupa brutalement :

\- Tais-toi, Cissy ! (puis elle regarda Andromeda) Et toi, _pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ?_

 _-_ Je voulais lui parler ! S'écria-t-elle en se mettant à pleurer pour de bon. Est-ce que je dois même ignorer ma propre sœur ?

\- Oui ! Fit Bellatrix d'un ton enragé. Je te signale que c'est toi seule qui t'ai mise dans cette situation, alors paie-en le prix ! Reste à l'écart !

Dans leur frénésie, elles oublièrent Narcissa. Au terme de cinq minutes, cette dernière s'éclaircit la gorge avec impatience. Bellatrix reporta alors son attention sur la cheminée tandis qu'Andromeda se levait lentement en s'essuyant les yeux, dans l'intention de ne plus imposer sa présence à ses sœurs. Toutefois, au moment où elle se détourna des flammes crépitantes, la voix de Narcissa résonna derechef :

\- Andromeda... j'imagine que tu es au courant pour notre sœur.

Elle s'immobilisa, interdite. Quant à Bellatrix, comprenant les intentions de Narcissa, elle manqua de brandir son poing dans les flammes pour la faire taire avant de se rappeler que son visage était hors de portée de sa main. « Narcissa saurait-elle déjà pour moi... ? Se dit-elle, folle de rage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaye de faire ? ». Avec une insupportable naïveté, Andromeda retourna précipitamment près de la cheminée en soufflant :

\- Non, Cissy... (elle se tourna vers Bellatrix) Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Elle est une fidèle du Seigneur des ténèbres, fusa la voix de Narcissa.

\- PAUVRE IDIOTE, À QUOI EST-CE QUE TU JOUES ? Gronda Bellatrix. C'ETAIT À MOI DE VOUS L'APPRENDRE !

Narcissa l'informa alors que tante Walburga lui avait tout appris pas plus tard que cette semaine, ce qui n'étonna guère Bellatrix, étant donné le débit de parole très prompt de leur tante et sa manie de répandre autour d'elle – sans aucun scrupule – les secrets de famille. Cela dit, Bellatrix n'avait nullement eu l'intention de faire de son ambition un secret : bien au contraire, elle en était fière et serait prête à l'étaler au grand jour aux yeux de tous, si c'était possible. Elle était restée silencieuse seulement pour l'annoncer de vive voix à Narcissa. Quant à Andromeda, elle avait perdu le privilège d'avoir accès à sa vie privée depuis bien longtemps.

Néanmoins, Bellatrix acheva sur-le-champ ce que Narcissa avait débuté : elle révéla tout. Depuis sa participation clandestine à la bataille de Smootoff il y a quatre ans jusqu'à sa récente nomination dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort. Narcissa demeura impassible durant tout son récit, et Andromeda devint si blême qu'elle parut prête à se trouver mal.

\- Mon but est le même que celui du Seigneur des ténèbres : éradiquer les moldus et renverser le gouvernement pour instaurer un nouveau monde, conclut Bellatrix. En tant que fille Black, je pense que cette mission me revient... Et j'en suis fière.

Un silence macabre suivit cette déclaration, puis...

\- Tu es une menteuse.

Des éclairs fougueux transperçaient le regard d'Andromeda qui tremblait de colère ; l'incrédulité et le choc avaient étiré ses traits. Bellatrix accueillit ensuite ses reproches sans aucun remord :

\- Tu m'as menti, Bellatrix ! Depuis le début ! Moi, je ne t'ai jamais rien caché : j'ai eu le courage de tout te dire concernant mes sentiments pour Ted même si je savais que tu risquais de me haïr ! C'est toi la lâche, la cachottière ! Tu es vraiment devenue... tu as vraiment... (son expression horrifiée amplifia la taille de ses yeux) Pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi cette voie ? Mon Dieu, Bellatrix... toi aux côtés de Lord Voldemort... veux-tu être une meurtrière pour de bon ?

\- Je veux tuer Tonks et tous ceux de _sa race,_ car c'est là qu'est ma place, ma chère sœur, lança Bellatrix d'un ton venimeux. Et c'est aussi là que devrait être la tienne !

\- Non !

En un mouvement, Andromeda se redressa et courut à toute vitesse vers la porte d'entrée. D'un bond, Bellatrix sauta alors sur ses pieds et transplana juste à temps pour pouvoir barrer le passage à Andromeda. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de la laisser s'éclipser dans une situation aussi déplaisante : elle ne supportait pas l'ambiguïté et souhaitait donc que leur discussion s'achève, soit par un conflit (l'option la plus probable), soit par une résolution des différends.

Cependant, Andromeda fut plus rapide que Bellatrix – une fois n'est pas coutume : elle plongea sa main sous son col, prit sa baguette, et l'attaqua. Bellatrix s'écrasa au sol tandis qu'Andromeda se faufilait par la porte entrouverte. En se relevant le plus vite possible, elle la suivit... et là, elle s'arrêta sur le perron, à l'endroit même où sa sœur venait de s'immobiliser : Ted Tonks se tenait devant elles. Il avait à peine changé depuis Poudlard, bien qu'il semblât moins maigre et plus confiant. Et une nouvelle dureté accompagnait désormais ses expressions faciales.

\- Ted..., murmura Andromeda, l'air d'avoir aperçu un fantôme.

Sans s'embarrasser de salutations polies, il s'avança jusqu'à elle d'un pas décidé et lui ordonna :

\- Viens.

\- Mais... comment est-ce que tu es arrivé ici ? Et... pourquoi ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. Viens. Dépêche-toi.

Il s'apprêta à prendre le bras d'Andromeda lorsque Bellatrix s'empara de sa baguette, mue par la haine ardente que lui inspirait Tonks. Puis elle hurla :

\- _Endoloris_ !

C'était la première fois que Bellatrix utilisait le sortilège de la torture ; et elle s'en délecta. Contempler celui qu'elle voulait le plus voir souffrir être pris de convulsions et poussant des cris d'agonie était terriblement jouissif. Andromeda, elle, tomba à genoux en s'arrachant littéralement les cheveux et en s'égosillant : « Non, Ted ! Non !... Bellatrix, je t'en supplie ! Arrête ça, arrête ça ! ». Impulsivement, ce fut sur elle que Bellatrix pointa sa baguette. Tout sentiment de pitié la déserta quand elle prononça de nouveau le sortilège impardonnable.

Puis, une fois qu'Andromeda et Tonks cessèrent de se tortiller au sol, Bellatrix dit froidement :

\- Dégagez d'ici. Immédiatement.

Après, elle rentra chez elle et ferma la porte sur eux.

...

 _Le soir même..._

Un quatrième verre de wisky-pur-feu fut rempli à ras-bord. Bellatrix prit à peine le temps d'en effleurer le contenu du regard avant de le porter à ses lèvres et de le vider d'un trait. Peu à peu, son esprit se vida... toute pensée s'évapora de son esprit, et toute pesanteur disparut de son corps. Bien qu'elle ait toujours les noms d'Andromeda et de Tonks au bord des lèvres, la souffrance devenait davantage supportable au fur et à mesure que le wisky-pur feu prenait possession d'elle. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait ignorer le froid qui gagnait son corps tout entier et la terrible solitude de l'instant : seule, affalée sur le canapé du salon, sa chemise de nuit qui pendait sur ses bras, elle n'avait que pour seule compagnie une bouteille qui se vidait de minute en minute.

\- Andromeda... Andromeda, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix éreintée en engloutissant un nouveau verre. Tu me le payeras... toi et ton sale sang-de-bourbe... !

Une main s'empara alors de la bouteille qu'elle s'apprêtait à boire au goulot. Surprise, Bellatrix leva la tête et se frotta les paupières : Rodolphus venait de faire irruption dans le salon. Il y avait deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu, depuis le soir où il s'était emporté avant de déserter la maison. La main de ce dernier qui tenait toujours la bouteille se crispa, lorsqu'il examina avec minutie l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait sa femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en saisissant le verre vide de Bellatrix.

Cette question fit jaillir un éclat de rire de la bouche grande ouverte de la jeune femme. Ensuite, elle s'exclama d'une voix quelque peu euphorique :

\- Ça te ressemble bien, Rodolphus, de revenir seulement après que la tempête se soit arrêtée !... (sa respiration devint saccadée) Figure-toi qu'Andromeda est partie avec Ted Tonks pour de bon ! Alors que je l'ai aidé... que je voulais sincèrement la garder ici... elle est partie ! (un nouvel esclaffement hystérique la secoua) Évidemment qu'elle devait partir, que je suis idiote ! Je pensais qu'elle renoncerait à lui, que tout redeviendrait comme avant et que nous...

Des larmes en abondance montèrent jusqu'aux yeux de Bellatrix, et elle les rejeta aussitôt en sanglotant, trop soûle pour pouvoir se maîtriser. Elle poursuivit d'une voix assourdissante, amplifiée par le wisky-pur-feu :

\- Rappelle-toi à Poudlard ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas moi qui défendais et qui protégeais Andromeda ?... Je l'ai toujours fait ! Pour elle, j'aurais pu renier tout le monde ! Peut-être même que j'aurais renié le Seigneur des ténèbres en personne... Et qu'ai-je gagné à faire ça ? Maintenant, je suis seule ! Je n'ai plus personne ! (Elle regarda son mari) Même nous, notre relation est devenue fausse : nous étions amis, et maintenant, nous faisons semblants d'être mari et femme... c'est absurde, vraiment... !

\- Arrête de parler, Bellatrix, l'interrompit Rodolphus avec impatience. Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir.

Bellatrix demeurait cependant étalée sur le canapé, ravagée par les larmes. Il ajouta donc :

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas d'Andromeda ici : elle n'est pas de notre côté et n'a rien à faire ici... Et je te signale que tu n'es pas seule. Tu as une famille. Et moi, je suis ton mari, et pas seulement de nom, Bellatrix. C'est toi seule qui a voulu instaurer une distance entre nous.

En cessant de pleurer, Bellatrix l'observa un court instant avant de se lever en titubant. Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui, lui jeta les bras autour du cou alors qu'il portait toujours sa cape de voyage, et murmura :

\- À partir de ce soir, reste avec moi... tu as compris ?

Il l'observa sans se dépêtrer de son mutisme habituel.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ? Souffla fébrilement Bellatrix en se rapprochant davantage de lui. Est-ce que tu n'en as pas envie ? Est-ce parce que je suis mal arrangée et à moitié soûle ?

Après l'avoir de nouveau attentivement regardé, Rodolphus plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes en l'enlaçant. Guidée par son état de semi-ivresse, Bellatrix s'abandonna à son baiser qui devint de plus en plus précipité ; elle savoura également la caresse de ses mains qui s'attardaient sur sa nuque et descendaient jusqu'au creux de son dos. Au bout d'un moment, il s'écarta d'elle en soupirant doucement contre ses cheveux et la souleva de terre d'un geste pressant. Et sans prendre la peine d'emprunter l'itinéraire le plus long, à savoir les escaliers, il transplana.

...

Ce fut le lendemain de cette soirée qu'eut lieu le départ à la guerre, régi par Lord Voldemort.

...

 **Un petit retard pour ce chapitre, mais je vous assure que j'étais vraiment débordée cette semaine (partiels en masse, etc.) Sinon, ce chapitre est plutôt centré sur les rapports entre les sœurs Black, mais les choses sérieuses commenceront dès le prochain chapitre^^ Donnez-moi vos avis!**


	15. Endurance

**15\. Endurance**

 **...**

Une vingtaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées se matérialisèrent sur la colline qui surplombait la maison champêtre du couple Lestrange ; le cercle de fidèles ne mit même pas une minute à se former autour de Lord Voldemort, bien que Bellatrix notât avec un tressaillement de joie qu'elle et son époux furent les premiers à se présenter devant le maître. Ils furent suivi de Rabastan, Avery, Dolohov, Greyback, Yaxley, et d'autres hommes sur lesquels Bellatrix ne pouvait pas encore mettre de noms. De toute manière, son attention ne fut nullement focalisée sur l'attroupement, mais sur le Seigneur des ténèbres – qui, de son côté, n'eut pas un seul regard pour elle.

Pour une fois, la longue cape de ce dernier ne dissimulait pas sa chevelure noire coupée à ras qui assombrissait davantage ses yeux sanglants à l'expression terne et impénétrable ; elle ne dissimulait pas non plus son corps élancé dont Bellatrix put pour la première fois admirer les contours. La sveltesse masculine de ses bras, notamment, ne manqua pas de provoquer en elle d'indécentes pensées. « Maîtrise-toi », s'ordonna-t-elle en sentant une chaleur monter jusqu'à son cou. Elle se concentra sur ses propres vêtements pour cacher sa gêne.

Bien qu'elle soit pour le moment dispensée de combats, elle portait une vraie tenue de guerrière : un long gilet noir à col haut qui épousait ses courbes, une courte robe corsetée sous un pantalon, et de longues bottes en cuir.

\- Quel dommage que tout cela ne te serve qu'à faire la cuisine, ne manqua pas de se moquer Rabastan en s'approchant d'elle. Pauvre Bellatrix...

\- Ferme-la, grommela-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied.

Ce fut malheureusement à cet instant précis que Lord Voldemort riva ses yeux perçants sur elle. Embarrassée, elle reprit une posture humble et sage en se précipitant aux côtés de Rodolphus ; elle avait provisoirement oublié qu'elle n'était pas en droit de se faire remarquer, étant une nouvelle recrue sans aucune position importante. Même les combattants qui possédaient le plus haut grade – Avery et Yaxley – n'avaient aucunement le droit de monopoliser l'attention.

D'ailleurs, lorsque le Lord prononça un mot de salutation, tous les fidèles sans exception durent s'avancer jusqu'à lui, se courber au sol, et embrasser l'ourlet de sa robe. Quand vint le tour de Bellatrix, elle veilla à ne pas trop laisser sa passion déborder et toucha à peine le vêtement de ses lèvres en tremblant. Alors qu'elle allait se redresser, son maître lui ordonna :

\- Recommence. Crois-tu que je puisse tolérer un salut aussi dédaigneux ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-elle en pressant de nouveau sa bouche contre l'ourlet.

Elle se redressa et ne put éviter son regard. Il déclara d'un ton intransigeant :

\- Corrige ton attitude à l'avenir, Bellatrix. C'est le dernier avertissement que je te donne.

\- Pardonnez-moi.

Sur ce énième pardon qui ne parut qu'accroître l'agacement du Seigneur des ténèbres, elle regagna sa place en vitesse. Par la suite, les fidèles attendirent patiemment que leur maître s'exprime de nouveau ; dix minutes s'écoulèrent, temps qui parut infiniment long à Bellatrix aux yeux de qui le silence était la chose la plus désagréable au monde. Cependant, elle pouvait sans remords continuer de contempler le Lord qui était plongé dans une sorte de méditation sombre.

\- J'ai des nouvelles très intéressantes à vous apprendre, mes amis, murmura-t-il enfin. D'abord, les Londubat viennent de rejoindre l'ordre du phénix... (des sifflements mécontents s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée) Oui, il fallait s'y attendre : Dumbledore est plutôt doué pour les discours mielleux et sentimentaux... Tous les sorciers au sang noble qui ont osé nous tourner le dos seront tués comme les autres, bien entendu. Sans aucune exception...

Bellatrix tressaillit lorsque les iris flamboyantes de Lord Voldemort s'arrêtèrent sur elle. « Il sait pour Andromeda », pensa-t-elle en rougissant honteusement. En s'efforçant de ne pas trahir ses émotions, elle attendit qu'il poursuive :

\- Et Dumbledore – _le tout puissant Dumbledore_ – a maintenant besoin d'avoir recours aux créatures magiques pour se défendre. Oui, les centaures, les géants et les créatures de la forêt sont maintenant dans son camp... ainsi que les trolls (quelques hommes gloussèrent). Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Un sorcier supposément puissant qui me craint tellement qu'il a besoin d'avoir recours à des _bêtes_ pour accroître ses défenses. La prochaine fois, il fera peut être appel aux elfes de maison.

Son ton était à l'instant si glacial qu'aucun fidèle ne se risqua à rire. Il ajouta ensuite pour lui-même, le regard vaguement rivé sur un point invisible :

\- Je dois avouer que je suis déçu que les choses soient si faciles... _il_ me déçoit. Nous l'écraserons, lui et son armée, en moins d'un mois.

Une fascination plus vive que toutes celles qu'elle avait jusque-là éprouvé envahit alors Bellatrix : elle réalisa l'étendu des pouvoirs du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il était dorénavant à la fois l'homme le plus adulé et le plus craint, à tel point que même Albus Dumbledore prenait des mesures de précaution contre lui. Et elle culpabilisa davantage de le désirer lui, cet homme surhumain qui semblait être fait d'une toute autre matière que de la simple chair et de simples os.

Brusquement, il déclara d'une voix forte en balayant l'assemblée du regard :

\- Personne ne trouve rien à dire ? Vous êtes bien peu réactifs, mes amis. Voyons... Avery ? Mulciber ? Rabastan ?... (tous se turent en gardant les yeux baissés) Bellatrix ?

\- C'est un leurre, mon Lord ! S'écria-t-elle, ravie (et surprise) qu'on lui offre l'opportunité de parler. Les choses ne sont pas si faciles, je suis sûre qu'ils feignent d'être en retrait pour mieux nous piéger ! Ils sont sûrs d'eux, arrogants, et n'ont pas encore compris que vous êtes le seul et unique maître !

\- Et ils le découvriront très bientôt, souffla-t-il avec satisfaction en la regardant.

La réunion s'acheva après qu'il les eut informé que les combats débuteraient dès le lendemain, et qu'il leur fallait à présent se diriger vers leur campement situé dans le nord de l'Écosse. Grâce à ses exceptionnelles capacités de legitimens et aux impero qu'il avait infligé à de nombreux alliés de l'ordre du phénix, il pouvait anticiper certaines attaques surprises ; c'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il avait pris possession de quelques villages de la région sans que personne puisse l'arrêter.

...

Ce fut le soir même qu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux qui leur étaient destinés pour quelques temps : les tentes étaient dressées au milieu d'un bois plus hostile que jamais. Smootoff semblait presque un lieu enchanteur à côté de la nature sauvage et indomptable de cet endroit sans âme qui vive. Bellatrix fut pourtant sous le charme de cet environnement qui était en parfaite adéquation avec son maître. Alors que les fidèles s'attribuaient à tour de rôle une tente, elle s'apprêta à faire de même quand Avery et Yaxley lui barrèrent la route.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Leur lança-t-elle impatiemment.

\- Change de ton, espèce de gamine malpolie, dit Avery en la fusillant du regard. Le maître veut que tu te mettes immédiatement au travail. On va te montrer ce que tu vas faire.

Elle les suivit à contrecœur dans l'une des tentes – lesquelles avaient bien évidemment subi un sortilège d'extension pour pouvoir contenir l'équivalent d'une petite maison minimaliste à trois pièces. Correctement meublé, l'intérieur regorgeait cependant tellement de poussière que les teintes des fauteuils étaient difficilement distinguables. Lorsque Bellatrix voulut s'en approcher, Avery et Yaxley l'entourèrent aussitôt.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être escortée ! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Tais-toi ! Cria Yaxley d'un ton menaçant.

Il ajouta :

\- Tu as de la chance que Rodolphus nous ai demandé de te ménager, sinon, je n'aurais pas hésité à te donner des claques.

Ils traversèrent en silence la pièce principale, puis pénétrèrent dans une salle encore plus rudimentaire, composée d'un lit sans draps. La toile du mur était complètement déchirée, et les angles étaient parsemés ça et là de toiles d'araignées ; cette vision retourna légèrement l'estomac de Bellatrix, accoutumée au confort et à l'impeccable propreté de sa propre maison, entretenue jour et nuit par son elfe Vinny. Ensuite, ils atteignirent une autre pièce très étroite, visiblement destinée à la préparation des repas. Tous les ustensiles étaient rouillés et sales.

\- Voilà, on a fait le tour, annonça Avery. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, maintenant. Je te conseille d'éviter de prendre ton temps, tout le monde est pressé de manger et de se reposer.

\- Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ? Balbutia Bellatrix, verte de rage. Vous voulez dire que... !

\- Tu t'occupes de l'entretien des tentes ! Tu n'as pas encore compris, idiote ? La cuisine et le ménage, c'est ton travail !

Yaxley ajouta :

\- Le maître t'a engagé pour nous servir et pour rien d'autre ! Alors, évite de nous prendre de haut, Lestrange, d'accord ?... D'autres serviteurs vont bientôt venir t'aider.

Sur ces mots, ils quittèrent tous deux la tente en laissant Bellatrix dans un désarroi complet. « Un jour, vous regretterez de m'avoir sous-estimée », songea-t-elle en frémissant de colère. Ses mains empoignèrent des bassines en cuivre recouvertes de taches de gras, puis les balancèrent au sol d'un geste enragé avant de s'attaquer aux assiettes. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un homme et une femme firent leur apparition dans la tente : ils contemplèrent le spectacle de la vaisselle cassée avec surprise avant de se présenter.

\- Je suis Elena, déclara la femme. Et voici Fillius.

Sans répondre, Bellatrix les observa. Ils ne possédaient nullement le physique des combattants avec leurs silhouettes enrobées et flasques, et ne possédaient probablement aucunement compétence de duelliste, contrairement à elle qui s'était entraînée avec acharnement ces quatre dernières années pour modeler davantage sa silhouette fine et souple. Cela renforça sa conviction qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ailleurs que sur un champ de bataille.

\- Je me fiche de qui vous êtes ! Tonna-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir. Je sais juste que je ne suis pas comme vous ! Et je n'ai rien à faire ici !

\- Oui, je sais, répliqua Elena d'une voix étonnement aimable. Je t'ai observé, tu sais, le soir où tu as attaqué Dolohov : ton sortilège était incroyablement bien maîtrisé et puissant. Tu as l'air d'avoir un énorme potentiel.

En éclatant d'un rire ironique, Bellatrix fit :

\- Et pourquoi je suis ici, dans ce cas ?

\- Prends-le comme un compliment. Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne t'aurais pas envoyé ici sans raison ; je parie qu'il veut faire de toi une sorcière endurante et qualifiée... Je parle en connaissance de cause, ajouta-t-elle face à l'air incrédule de Bellatrix. Tous les plus grands sont passés par les taches les plus ingrates ! Tous les disciples les doués, je veux dire... Dolohov, par exemple, a lui aussi été un simple serviteur avant de devenir ce qu'il est.

« Ça n'a pas de sens, se dit Bellatrix qui était loin d'être convaincue. En quoi le travail d'un elfe de maison pourrait m'être utile ?... À quoi pense vraiment le Seigneur des ténèbres ? ». Elle était néanmoins intriguée par les propos d'Elena, laquelle regorgeait visiblement d'expérience et de connaissances concernant les fidèles et leur maître. En se tournant vers elle, elle dit finalement d'une voix hautaine :

\- Je suis Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Enchanté, Bellatrix, fit Fillius en lui tendant sa main potelée. On ferait mieux de s'occuper d'abord du dîner ; ils ont tous très faim, paraît-il.

...

Deux heures plus tard, quand Bellatrix parvint à l'extérieur des tentes au niveau de la longue table où les fidèles étaient installés – avec le maître en bout de table – elle ne montra aucune marque de l'humiliation qui lui démangeait le corps entier. Aussi digne que d'ordinaire, elle transporta le plat qu'elle venait de cuisiner dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un lingot d'or, et d'un geste impérieux, le déposa au centre de la table. Elle se courba ensuite devant le Seigneur des ténèbres en lui souhaitant un bon appétit avant de s'éclipser ; les moqueries de certains fidèles lui parvinrent alors qu'elle marchait en direction de sa tente, mais elle demeura indifférente.

Après avoir mangé, elle finit par s'assoupir sur le lit de camp, mais elle peina à trouver le sommeil. Elle eut l'impression qu'un détraqueur se trouvait à deux pas et ne cessait de lui insuffler de mauvaises pensées et de mauvais souvenirs : elle se vit dans un rêve en train de poursuivre Andromeda qui galopait à travers les rues de Hansord... elle lui hurla de s'arrêter en vain... Andromeda trébucha et tomba... puis, Lord Voldemort apparut soudainement... en éclatant d'un rire glacé, il riva sa baguette sur la jeune femme à terre... et le sort fatal la percuta de plein fouet.

\- André !

Elle fut réveillée par sa propre voix. En ouvrant les yeux, elle n'aperçut que l'obscurité autour d'elle, cependant qu'elle était étendue de travers sur le matelas. Elle reprit sa respiration en dégageant des mèches épaisses de son visage au moment où la chambre fut faiblement éclairée par la lueur d'une baguette. Il s'agissait de Rodolphus : il avait veillé tard en compagnie des autres fidèles et ne rejoignait donc la tente que maintenant. Probablement persuadé que Bellatrix était endormie, il s'assit en silence sur l'autre extrémité du lit et chuchota « _nox_ ». La baguette s'éteignit alors.

Après quoi, il s'allongea à son tour. L'appréhension envahit alors Bellatrix qui déclara :

\- Je ne dors pas, Rodolphus.

Il se tourna de son côté en s'appuyant sur un coude. Puis il demanda en la considérant :

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu n'es pas fatiguée après toutes ces corvées ?

\- Si. Mais je ne peux pas dormir.

\- À l'instant, est-ce que c'était ta voix ?... Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

Bellatrix regretta immédiatement de s'être engagée dans cette discussion : elle détestait montrer ses faiblesses. Même devant ses proches. Elle aurait dû être plus forte et affronter seule l'angoisse qui lui nouait la gorge à l'idée de refaire un nouveau rêve, d'être de nouveau confrontée à d'affreuses visions. Toutefois, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière ; Rodolphus en savait déjà suffisamment sur elle et il connaissait ses côtés les plus faibles. Il était inutile de jouer les dures devant lui. Elle lui raconta alors son rêve de façon détaillée et il l'écouta jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu prends les choses trop à cœur, Bellatrix, lui dit-il quand elle eut fini. Tu dois oublier le passé, et surtout, te préparer à l'éventualité que ta sœur mourras si elle reste dans le camp adverse. Nous servons la cause du Seigneur des ténèbres, c'est à présent notre seule raison de vivre.

\- Je le sais bien, mais...

Des sanglots lui étreignirent la gorge.

\- C'est dur, Rodolf ! J'ai vraiment du mal à l'accepter ! Tout est dur en ce moment !

Elle pleura silencieusement, puis finit par retrouver une certaine sérénité. Rodolphus lui effleura ensuite le visage pour chasser ses larmes, et son geste finit par devenir plein de désir et d'anticipation. Elle repoussa alors sa main en disant :

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas.

Nullement vexé, il hocha la tête avec compréhension. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et elle s'endormit en moins de dix minutes sans même s'en apercevoir.

...

Il faisait à peine jour lorsque Bellatrix émergea à nouveau de son sommeil. Encore embuée par la fatigue, elle glissa des draps, jeta un vague regard de côté, et réalisa que la place de Rodolphus était vide. Prise au dépourvu, elle se hissa sur ses pieds, et fit le tour de la tente sans trouver de trace de son mari. Elle en conclut donc qu'il était déjà parti combattre avec les autres fidèles et le maître ; la nausée lui serra alors la gorge quand elle songea que son seul rôle devait à présent se résumer à les attendre tout en entretenant les espaces intérieurs. D'un pas hargneux, elle quitta la tente, puis balaya les tentes voisines du regard, toutes désertées par leurs propriétaires – hormis celles d'Elena et Fillius. D'ailleurs, ces derniers sortirent rejoindre Bellatrix trente minutes plus tard.

Loin d'être aussi soucieux que Bellatrix, Elena et Fillius se pavanèrent comme deux gros empotés, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main. Cela fit monter l'exaspération de la jeune femme à son paroxysme. Elle gronda :

\- Ça vous plaît vraiment d'être aussi inutiles ? De ne rien faire pendant que les autres sont en guerre ?

\- Nous sommes utiles à notre manière, Bellatrix, répondit Elena. Le maître ne nous a pas engagé pour être des combattants.

\- Vous, oui ! Mais moi... !

Elle ne put guère achever sa phrase, car un sortilège la frappa par derrière ; elle tomba tête la première. Très promptement, elle se releva d'un bond, prit sa baguette, et scruta les alentours, à la recherche d'éventuels ennemis cachés. Mais elle ne vit personne. Elena et Fillius, quant à eux, furent complètement effrayés : ils se tassèrent derrière Bellatrix en poussant des cris.

Sans prêter attention à eux, Bellatrix s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit qu'elle estimait le plus suspect, puis une silhouette finit par surgir d'un bosquet : c'était une femme qu'elle reconnut instinctivement pour l'avoir brièvement croisé il y a quatre ans. Une dénommée Sylvie, qui possédait un certain prestige dans l'ordre du phénix. Sans hésiter, Bellatrix l'attaqua à deux reprises, mais ses deux sorts – pourtant très adroitement lancés – furent parés. Elle hurla alors :

\- _Endolo_... !

\- Je te conseille de ne pas faire ça, petite ! L'interrompit Sylvie. Si tu retournes maintenant dans ta tente, je te laisserai peut-être la vie sauve !

\- N'y comptez pas !

En transplanant, Bellatrix la piégea par derrière. Sylvie s'écroula au sol, inconsciente. « Et maintenant, à moi le champ de bataille, se dit-elle en courant impulsivement vers l'endroit où les affrontements avaient lieu. Je combattrai, qu'il le veuille ou non ! Je lui prouverai ce que je vaux ! ». Ce fut en bordure de forêt que les deux camps adverses se battaient en duel avec une sauvagerie presque écœurante à regarder : certains corps se désartibulaient en pleine course, quelques corps gisant par terre se vidaient lentement de leur sang. Comme d'habitude, le Seigneur des ténèbres ne combattait pas, laissant ce travail à ses lieutenants et soldats. Seuls les membres de l'ordre du phénix les plus coriaces avaient l'honneur d'être tués de sa main.

Afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, Bellatrix se plaça en retrait de la scène et se battit en duel à trois reprises avec des sorciers d'un niveau largement inférieur au sien. Par la suite, elle n'eut pas l'opportunité d'affronter un autre combattant ; la bataille s'acheva après trente minutes, et ce fut le camp de Lord Voldemort qui sortit victorieux. Au moment où Bellatrix poussa un hurlement de victoire, un bras l'encercla et la pointe d'une baguette lui piqua la nuque. Elle s'empara alors de nouveau de sa baguette et parvint à se libérer de l'étreinte. Sylvie lui fit alors face et l'affronta. Bientôt, elle fut rejoint par les frères Prewett. Tous paires de baguette se dressèrent en même temps vers Bellatrix.

\- Tu as décidé de mourir, à ce que je vois ! S'exclama Sylvie avec colère. Bien. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, petite.

\- Comment osez-vous ! S'égosilla-t-elle, à son tour prise au piège.

\- Bellatrix !

En levant la tête, Bellatrix vit Rabastan et Rodolphus qui paraissaient ahuri de la voir sur place et en si mauvaise posture. Au loin, à plusieurs mètres de là, elle fut encore plus surprise d'aviser son maître en personne qui contemplait le spectacle d'un air livide. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour la secourir.

\- Elle mourra, que vous interveniez ou pas, dit sèchement Sylvie à l'adresse des frères Lestrange. Gideon, dépêche-toi, ajouta-t-elle.

Au moment même, Rabastan et Rodolphus portèrent leur attention sur leurs bras dont la marque les brûlait : le maître les appelait. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sauvent Bellatrix. Rabastan mit un certain temps avant de faire demi-tour, mais Rodolphus demeura immobile sur place, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur. Des larmes s'écoulèrent alors des yeux de Bellatrix qui s'écria :

\- Maître ! Maître, je suis heureuse de mourir pour vous ! Que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, je n'aurais pas voulu mourir d'une autre manière ! Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, ma loyauté vous sera destinée ! Et mes pensées seront pour vous !

Elle se tut et sentit ses yeux se fermer.

...

 **Alors, vos avis? Quand je vous avais dit que les choses sérieuses commençaient, je ne plaisantais pas, la preuve^^ J'ai à mon tour hâte d'avoir vos réactions!**


	16. Le ciel des souvenirs

**16\. Le ciel des souvenirs**

 **...**

« Maître » était la seule pensée de Bellatrix alors qu'elle était encore enveloppée de ténèbres et persuadée que sa vie ne lui appartenait déjà plus ; le noir opaque qui lui barrait la vue ainsi que ses muscles relâchés, presque immatériels, suffisaient à l'assurer de sa propre mort. Plusieurs minutes durant, elle demeura dans ce brouillard, et quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle commença à ressentir un souffle de vie ! Rien d'agréable : une douleur fulgurante et brûlante au niveau du crâne. Cela suffit à lui faire réaliser qu'elle était revenue dans le monde des vivants, car à quel moment avait-elle vécu sans éprouver de douleur ?

Peu à peu, ses yeux entrevirent la lueur d'une fenêtre, puis elle prit conscience d'être étendue à l'horizontale, probablement sur son propre lit de camp. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cet instant fatidique où elle avait vu sa mort briller dans le regard de son adversaire Sylvie, et où, avant que le néant ne se referme sur elle, elle avait croisé le regard de son maître. Un regard insensible et indifférent. En se redressant du matelas avec difficulté, elle étouffa un gémissement. Son corps était vraisemblablement recouvert d'hématomes.

« Pourquoi suis-je encore ici ? Se demanda-t-elle. Le Seigneur des ténèbres a pourtant bien donné l'ordre de me laisser mourir... Alors pourquoi ? ». Elle pensa brusquement à Rodolphus, le seul à être resté près d'elle alors que la menace de la désobéissance au maître pesait sur lui. Elle se leva alors tant bien que mal du lit et l'appela à voix haute. Mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle se rendit dans la pièce principale où elle retrouva Elena, occupée à l'exercice de la broderie magique, les traits tirés. Quand cette dernière aperçut Bellatrix, elle s'exclama :

\- Tu es enfin réveillée !

\- Enfin ? Répéta Bellatrix en fronçant les sourcils. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

\- Le 7. Tu es restée inconsciente durant vingt-quatre heures, et moi, j'attends ton réveil depuis hier. J'ignore ce qu'il t'est arrivé, ma pauvre, mais tu étais quasiment vidée de ton sang. Je t'avais dit de ne pas aller te tuer là-bas ! Les combats contre l'ordre du phénix sont des suicides massifs !

Bellatrix se mit à faire les cent pas tout en réfléchissant très rapidement. Puis elle demanda :

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Tu veux dire les combattants et le Seigneur des ténèbres ? Ils sont en guerre ; à Londres, pour changer. Je crois qu'ils devraient être de retour ce soir, si tout se passe comme prévu.

Sans pouvoir supporter d'en entendre davantage, Bellatrix retourna s'isoler dans sa chambre ; son pas fut alourdi par sa jambe boiteuse. Bien que la faim lui triturât le ventre, elle n'éprouvait pas la moindre envie de se nourrir, compte tenu de la situation actuelle. Elle qui avait tant rêvé de mettre ses talents de duelliste au service de Lord Voldemort se retrouvait esseulée dans un campement et pathétiquement recouverte de blessures de la tête aux pieds. Qu'était donc devenue la fière et audacieuse Bellatrix d'autrefois ? Son désir de plaire au Seigneur des ténèbres lui avait-il fait perdre tout son prestige ?

Alors qu'une affreuse mélancolie lui étreignait le corps, un coup retentit à la fenêtre : il s'agissait d'un grand hibou noir, celui que Narcissa s'était approprié après avoir envoyé à la mort la chouette dont Andromeda lui avait fait cadeau. Bellatrix tressaillit : le prénom « Andromeda » était autant difficile à penser qu'à prononcer. En s'efforçant de le chasser de son esprit, elle se leva derechef. Un instant plus tard, elle déplia un parchemin aussi soigneusement plié que s'il s'adressait au ministre en personne. « Cissy se donne de la peine pour peu de choses », songea Bellatrix. Elle lut ensuite :

...

 _Bella,_

 _Ta dernière lettre remonte à bien trop longtemps à mon goût, c'est pourquoi je prends la peine de t'écrire ; notre dernier contact a été quelque peu mouvementé et je le regrette. Avant toute chose, je dois te présenter mes excuses pour l'autre jour. Je voulais te préserver du contact néfaste de notre sœur, mais j'ai réalisé plus tard mon erreur : tu es plus mature et expérimentée que moi et sais te prémunir seule du danger. Je me suis laissée débordée par la colère, Bella, j'espère que tu le sais._

 _Cependant, je n'apprécie pas être laissée dans l'ignorance, aussi j'espère que tu me donneras des explications claires concernant l'hospitalité que tu as offerte à notre traîtresse de sœur, et surtout, que tu m'informeras de ce qu'il est advenu d'elle par la suite ; j'imagine – et j'espère – que tu as une bonne fois pour toutes mit un terme à votre relation. Sinon, j'ai appris que tu étais partie en Écosse il n'y a pas quelques jours. Je ne te cache pas mes appréhensions, néanmoins, j'ai toujours eu une confiance innée en toi : tu as un mental d'acier. Et tu es certainement admirablement respectée par tous les fidèles, comme c'était le cas à Poudlard où tu intimidais tout le monde. Tu as trouvé ta voie et sois en fière, n'abandonne pas : je compte sur toi._

 _Sinon, à propos de Lucius Malefoy, n'imagine rien d'insensé. Notre relation n'a jamais dépassé le stade de la simple camaraderie, si tant est qu'il y ait un jour même eu de la camaraderie entre nous ; lui seul veut sortir avec moi depuis notre entrée à Poudlard. Nous nous côtoyons au quotidien, car nous sommes tous les deux préfets, et c'est justement pour cette raison que je suis obligée de te parler de lui très souvent (ce qui ne m'enchante vraiment pas, crois-moi). Voilà, Bella, il me semble n'avoir rien de plus à ajouter. J'espère que tu arrives à te montrer raisonnable et que tu traites correctement Rodolphus, ton caractère n'étant pas des plus faciles. J'attends ta réponse de pied ferme._

 _Narcissa._

 _..._

L'utilité de ce courrier se résuma à une phrase pour Bellatrix : « n'abandonne pas ». L'agréable chaleur énergique qui se diffusa dans son corps à la lecture de ces mots lui fit réaliser qu'elle puisait une partie de sa force dans sa famille. Elle avait toujours pensé être apte à se contenter de sa propre force, mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle avait besoin de son entourage proche pour s'insuffler du courage et de la détermination. En soupirant, elle s'empara de sa plume et griffonna brièvement au dos du parchemin : « _Je t'écrirai bientôt, Cissy. Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas disposée_. » La vérité est qu'elle n'avait tout simplement aucune envie d'écrire.

Le soir venu, elle était en train de se laisser périr d'ennui dans sa chambre exigu lorsque des cris lointains lui parvinrent. Elle se força alors à se mettre debout en boitant et quitta la tente. À plusieurs mètres de là, elle distingua l'armée de fidèles qui s'approchait avec euphorie en émettant des exclamations de joie, signe du dénouement positif du combat. Elle attendit qu'ils soient suffisamment proches d'elle, car l'état actuel de ses jambes ne pouvait pas lui permettre de courir. En tête de rang, il y avait les deux lieutenants, puis les sous-lieutenants, les soldats-en-chef, et enfin les soldats au dernier rang parmi lesquels se trouvaient Rodolphus et Rabastan. L'un avait une large écorchure au visage, et l'autre, le bras qui saignait abondamment.

\- Où est le maître ? Demanda vivement Bellatrix.

\- Retourne dans ta tente, Lestrange, lui intima froidement Avery en passant devant elle.

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer quand elle se rappela qu'une autre altercation ne jouerait nullement en sa faveur ; elle avait suffisamment provoqué la colère du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il lui fallait à présent se racheter auprès de lui, obtenir sa miséricorde. Par un effort surhumain, elle se plia donc à la volonté de cet imbécile arrogant d'Avery et regagna son campement. Cinq minutes plus tard, les frères Lestrange firent irruption dans la pièce principale. Rabastan aborda immédiatement Bellatrix, mais Rodolphus demeura en retrait.

\- Eh bien, Bellatrix ! Fit Rabastan. Tu es finalement réveillée ! Je me demande si c'est une bonne chose !

D'un ton cassant, elle l'interrogea :

\- Pourquoi je suis encore ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Le maître a décidé de t'épargner, espèce de chanceuse. Il a tué la pro-moldus Sylvie avant qu'elle ne fasse de toi une charcuterie vivante. Après, Rodolphus et moi, s'est battu contre les Prewett, mais ces idiots nous ont filé entre les mains. Et on t'a transporté jusqu'ici... et le Seigneur des ténèbres nous a puni à cause de toi ! (sa voix était pleine de rage) Enfin, moi, ça va, j'ai seulement été banni de l'armée pour deux jours, ajouta-t-il, mais Rodolphus, lui, il a été banni pour deux mois en plus d'avoir été soumis à l'endo...

\- Tais-toi, tu veux ? Lui lança sèchement Rodolphus depuis l'autre bout du salon.  
Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas Rabastan de poursuivre avec mesquinerie :

\- Moi, je ne défierai jamais le commandement du Seigneur des ténèbres pour toi, Bellatrix ! J'étais prêt à te laisser crever sur place parce qu'il me l'avait demandé, et c'est normal... !

\- J'en aurais fait autant à ta place ! Cria Bellatrix, exaspérée.

\- … Ma loyauté envers lui vaut davantage que ta vie même si je t'apprécie !... Mais mon frère, lui, est autant un causeur d'ennuis que toi : il a ignoré l'ordre de notre maître sans aucun scrupule, tout ça parce qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa femme chérie !

Ce fut à cet instant que Bellatrix lui colla une gifle en pleine face. Rabastan prit aussitôt une expression de chien enragé, et, dans un geste irraisonné, il tira sa baguette de sa poche. En lâchant un rire glacial, Bellatrix s'empara à son tour de son arme dans l'intention de faire taire une bonne fois pour toute son orgueil. Mais Rodolphus intervint avant qu'ils ne s'attaquent à tour de rôle en désarmant son frère ; puis ils se toisèrent tous deux en silence.

Après une minute, Bellatrix finit par leur ordonner :

\- Asseyez-vous. Je vais vous soigner.

...

Le regard d'Andromeda erra en direction du ciel dégagé. La nuit était particulièrement fraîche, quoique paisible et peu venteuse. Rien, dans ce ciel limpide et étoilé, ne reflétait l'horreur de la guerre qui secouait actuellement le monde des sorciers ; des milliers de personnes étaient certainement en train de mourir, peu être même tout près d'ici. Et sa sœur Bellatrix devait contribuer au massacre... à cette pensée, elle frémit et se mit inévitablement à pleurer. Alors que les sanglots la secouaient, une main lui toucha l'épaule.

\- Andromeda.

Ted était venu la rejoindre à l'extérieur de la maison, deux chopes de bièraubeurre à la main ; il lui en tendit une. En esquissant un sourire tremblant, Andromeda sécha ses larmes et la prit entre ses mains. Ce fut un doux réconfort pour elle de sentir ses paumes se réchauffer, enveloppées par le liquide fumant. Elle but lentement sans regarder Ted.

Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à se trouver là, dans l'intimité de sa maison. Ils n'avaient jamais été que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, jamais de proches amis, et encore moins un couple – et ce, malgré les sentiments qu'Andromeda avait pour Ted. Était-il possible que leur relation puisse désormais évoluer ? Elle se posa la question tout en continuant à boire.

\- Tu n'as pas à être gênée, Andromeda, lui dit alors Ted. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

En se tournant vers lui, elle répondit :

\- Mais comprends-moi : tu as toujours dit que tu ne voulais rien avoir affaire avec moi ou ma famille, et quand je t'ai cherché, tu ne m'as jamais donné signe de vie. Et soudainement, tu apparais, tu m'emmènes, et tu me dis de faire comme chez moi... Comment dois-je me sentir ?

Sans rien dire, Ted l'observa. Ses iris noisettes rivés sur elle ne manquèrent pas de provoquer en elle les sensations les plus virulentes, ainsi qu'un rougissement incontrôlable. Il murmura ensuite :

\- Je suis sincère quand je dis que j'ai envie de te garder ici. Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal... (il ajouta) C'est pour ton bien que je me suis éloigné de toi, je te l'avais déjà expliqué : je savais que ta famille entretiendrait une haine profonde envers toi si tu choisissais de devenir proche de moi. Tu n'avais que quinze ans, tu étais si jeune... ça aurait été cruel et égoïste de t'arracher de la sorte à ta famille. C'est pourquoi je suis parti sans prévenir. Pour t'éviter ce drame. Et j'ai évité pendant tout ce temps de te recontacter.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu, alors ?

\- Je suis humain, Andromeda, rétorqua-t-il avec un faible sourire. Quand j'ai lu ta lettre de détresse où tu me racontais que tu avais fui un mariage arrangé et que tu étais à la rue, il m'était impossible de t'ignorer plus longtemps même si tu avais trouvé refuge chez ta sœur... Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Le regard de Ted était devenu extrêmement doux. Andromeda sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et elle balbutia :

\- Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre, Ted ?

\- Que je t'aime.

Interdite, Andromeda fut tout d'abord incapable de réagir. « Ted... m'aime ? Quelle mauvaise blague est-ce là ? » se demanda-t-elle en se tordant fébrilement les mains. Jamais ce dernier ne lui avait montré le moindre petit signe d'intérêt, ni même de la sympathie. La seule fille qu'il avait paru trouver à son goût était Rita Skeeter. Alors, pour quelle raison se moquait-il d'elle de cette façon ?

Elle émit un petit rire frémissant avant de s'exclamer :

\- Arrête, bien sûr que tu ne m'aimes pas ; c'est de Skeeter que tu es amoureux ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir pitié de moi parce que je suis maintenant seule au monde... je préférerais encore que tu me méprise ! (elle lutta contre une farouche envie de pleurer en poursuivant) Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'occupe de moi, je peux me débrouiller seule... D'ailleurs, j'ai l'intention de ne plus t'embêter très longtemps, Ted, je vais partir d'ici et...

\- Andromeda.

Il lui fut difficile de croiser une nouvelle fois son regard.

\- Je t'aime, répéta Ted plus fermement. Je t'aime toi et seulement toi. Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, d'accord ?... Aies confiance en toi : tu vaux mille fois mieux que les autres filles. Et mille fois mieux que ta sœur Bellatrix Lestrange, soit dit en passant.

Cette fois-ci, Andromeda fut obligée d'avoir foi en sa parole. Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'il lui semblait irréel, baigné d'illusion. Même lorsque les bras de Ted l'entourèrent, elle craignit de lâcher complètement prise de peur que tout ne s'estompe soudainement autour d'elle ; mais ce qui la rendait surtout anxieuse, c'est qu'elle savait que si elle cédait à la réalité actuelle, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

...

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, en pleine Écosse nordique, Bellatrix était en train de contempler le même ciel que sa sœur. La contemplation n'était d'ordinaire pas son fort, mais dans ce campement sinistre où pas un seul fidèle ne daignait lui adresser la parole et ou son seul rôle se réduisait à chasser la poussière et dresser des assiettes, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autres occupations. Et malheureusement, cette solitude forcée l'obligeait à ruminer ; elle songeait à sa famille... à sa tante Walburga qui était privée de compagnie au 12 square Grimmauld... à Narcissa qui ne reviendrait pas avant deux mois...à sa mère défunte, partie depuis bien trop longtemps... et à Andromeda.

Au bout d'un moment, lasse de réfléchir, elle regagna sa tente à tâtons. Ce soir-là, il n'y avait pas eu de bataille, mais les fidèles s'étaient tout de même rassemblés dans un coin obscur de la forêt pour jacasser bruyamment à leur aise. Seul Lord Voldemort manquait à l'appel : il n'appréciait généralement pas de passer ses soirées en compagnie de ses « amis ». « D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'autre fois », se dit Bellatrix en s'installant sur un fauteuil. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant et sursauta quand l'entrée de la tente s'écarta. C'était Rodolphus.

\- Te voilà, déclara Bellatrix en le regardant.

Provisoirement exilé des rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres par sa faute, il allait rentrer chez eux dans quelques heures. Et ne plus revenir avant Noël. Rodolphus l'enveloppa de son regard inexpressif alors qu'elle même le considérait en sentant une culpabilité mêlée de colère l'envahir. Pourquoi avait-il agi si stupidement ?

Elle se retint de le réprimander, car elle voulait payer convenablement la dette qu'elle avait envers lui en honorant le soir de leur séparation : c'est ainsi qu'elle ne le repoussa pas lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle à pas précipité avant de l'embrasser farouchement. Elle le serra même avec une fureur encore plus vive que la sienne, comme pour lui montrer toute la rancune qu'elle avait envers lui.

\- Ne refais plus ça... plus jamais, dit-elle en écartant brièvement son visage du sien. La prochaine fois, si le Seigneur des ténèbres te dit de me tuer, fais-le ! Sans hésiter !

\- S'il te plaît, tais-toi.

Il continua de la couvrir de baisers, bien décidé à ne plus la lâcher.

\- Avant d'être mari et femme, nous sommes des fidèles dévoués et nous devons le rester ! se permit-elle d'ajouter. Tu as compris ?

\- Tais-toi, siffla-t-il en lui pressant le visage avec tant de force qu'elle eut véritablement mal.

Cette fois-ci, elle se tut définitivement.

Rodolphus partit en plein milieu de la nuit, et Bellatrix souffrit donc d'une solitude encore plus difficilement supportable à son réveil. Néanmoins, durant la semaine qui succéda à cet événement, elle fit preuve d'une détermination sans pareille en remplissant ses devoirs avec autant de motivation que si on lui eût demandé de se mesurer seule à de puissants combattants. Aux côtés d'Elena et de Fillius, elle veilla à chaque heure de la journée à l'entretien du campement et demeurait en cuisine aussi longtemps que cela était nécessaire. « Maître, s'il vous plaît, remarquez mes efforts », pensait-elle lors des repas, au moment où elle déposait un plateau d'argent sur lequel trônait une assiette et des couverts assortis devant le Lord.

Mais il l'ignorait toujours avec une froideur dédaigneuse et touchait à peine la nourriture qu'elle avait préparé du bout des lèvres avant de repousser le plateau sans ménagement. Les fidèles, quant à eux, se permettaient des commentaires malveillants visant sa cuisine – et parfois sa propre personne – bien que les assiettes se vidassent en dix minutes à peine. Toutefois, Bellatrix faisait fi de toutes les railleries et veillait à conserver une attitude exemplaire. Elle savait que c'était le prix à payer pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

D'ailleurs, un soir, une heure après le souper, le Seigneur des ténèbres la convoqua. Il y avait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Toute tremblante, elle se courba devant lui en attendant qu'il parle. Le visage toujours penché vers le sol, elle l'entendit dire de sa voix légèrement traînante et glaciale :

\- J'ai à te parler, Bellatrix. Au sujet de...

\- Pardonnez-moi à ce sujet ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant devant lui. Je ne recommencerai plus ! Et je...

Il gronda en lui faisant signe de s'écarter :

\- Silence ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre t'excuser ! Je t'ai déjà épargné une punition, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? Cesse d'être une gamine écervelée et capricieuse, ton sort est infiniment meilleur que celui de ton mari ! La prochaine fois que tu agiras comme une imbécile, tu en payeras le prix ! Je te laisserai mourir ou bien je m'occuperai personnellement de toi.

\- Maître... j'essaye vraiment de tout faire pour vous plaire, je vous assure, souffla-t-elle, les yeux baignés de larmes. J'ai conscience de mon erreur, et je suis prête à accepter n'importe quelle punition.

Son regard croisa le sien durant plusieurs minutes. Elle supporta patiemment les yeux rougeoyants et impénétrables qui furent sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'il lui annonce :

\- J'ai une mission à te confier.


	17. L'ascension (première partie)

**17\. L'ascension (première partie)**

 **...**

Bellatrix commença son excursion dans Pré-au-Lard, au milieu des passants, prête à mener à bien la mission que lui avait confié son maître. Son capuchon lui masquait suffisamment le visage pour qu'on ne puisse pas la voir. Elle parcourut la plus longue allée du village à pas lents tandis qu'autour d'elle, on se pressait fébrilement, on criait, et on se faufilait jusqu'aux commerces qui étaient déjà inondés de monde, malgré l'heure précoce de la matinée. L'une des boutiques les plus prisées, Honeydukes, accaparait une file d'attente si longue que Bellatrix se retrouva un court instant coincée. Elle sortit néanmoins discrètement sa baguette de sa poche, et en un rien de temps, la file se fendit en deux, lui laissant tout juste l'espace de passer.

Elle tourna ensuite l'angle d'une rue, puis d'une autre, et finit par s'arrêter devant un bâtiment vétuste en bois, placé juste au-dessus d'une auberge. La peur la fit frissonner d'anticipation pendant une minute, mais elle se reprit bien vite. Elle enfouit une main à tâtons sous son col et en sortit une fiole de polynectar qu'elle ingurgita en se pinçant le nez ; d'un seul coup, sa silhouette s'allongea, ses cheveux s'éclaircirent légèrement en diminuant de volume, et ses traits s'alourdirent. Elle était devenue Sylvie Grossletch, la défunte membre de l'ordre du phénix.

En se débarrassant de sa cape qui avait à présent l'allure d'un paletot, elle se précipita à l'intérieur de l'auberge avec la démarche féline de Sylvie. La salle principale, où était tenu un bar, regorgeait de monde. Il y avait des cliquetis de verre de part et d'autre.

\- Vous désirez... ? l'accueillit une belle jeune femme – il s'agissait de la fille Rosmerta. Oh, Sylvie, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien, répondit Bellatrix. Et vous-même ?

Mary Rosmerta rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière en déclarant d'une voix teintée de morosité :

\- Depuis le début de la guerre, j'ai constamment peur... (elle soupira) Je ne dors même plus. Et mes parents ferment l'auberge deux heures plus tôt, ce qui réduit la clientèle ; nous y sommes malheureusement obligé, car vous-savez-qui et les mangemorts peuvent frapper n'importe quand. Seule ma sœur, qui tient le pub des Trois Balais, a l'imprudence de laisser sa porte déverrouillée toutes les nuits. Quelle idiote !... Enfin... au fait, pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Sylvie ?

\- Il me faut voir Frédérik et Juthe. De toute urgence.

Bellatrix avait adopté son ton le plus doucereux, cependant, Rosmerta fut tout de même un tant soit peu étonnée. Elle la regarda avant de hocher la tête avec indolence et de lui faire longer le bar. Elle tira ensuite une porte qui donnait sur des escaliers, située à l'arrière-salle, puis elle dit :

\- Je vous en prie. Mes parents seront enchantés de vous revoir, Sylvie.

Une fois séparée de Mary Rosmerta, Bellatrix eut un sourire triomphant : la première étape du plan qu'elle avait élaboré était un succès. Elle grimpa les escaliers au pas de course, après quoi, elle frappa à la porte d'entrée à grands coups. Ce fut une femme d'âge moyen qui vint lui ouvrir ; elle lui sauta immédiatement au cou en lui imposant une étreinte qui lui écrasa les omoplates :

\- Sylvie ! Toi, ici !... Cachottière, tu aurais pu m'avertir ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as déserté l'ordre du phénix ?

\- Le combat a été un succès, Juthe, répliqua Bellatrix en contenant son envie de l'écarter d'elle à coups de pied. Le Seign... Voldemort (elle se maudit intérieurement d'être obligée de prononcer le nom de son maître à la manière des aurors) est tombé dans le piège que nous lui avons tendu. La guerre s'achèvera bientôt.

\- Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! S'écria la mère Rosmerta de sa voix suraiguë en rosissant de joie.

Ce fut à cet instant que Bellatrix gronda, incapable de jouer la comédie plus longtemps :

\- Oui, espèce d'idiote, la guerre s'achèvera bientôt ! Mais la victoire sera celle du Seigneur des ténèbres ! Et vous mourrez tous si vous refusez de vous soumettre à son immense pouvoir !... (Rosmerta écarquilla les yeux en devenant blême) Votre copine Sylvinette est morte, tuée par notre grand Lord ! Poursuivit-elle en faisant glisser sa baguette entre ses doigts. Et votre tour va venir !

En poussant un cri déchirant, Rosmerta s'empressa de courir à l'autre bout de la pièce en tirant son mari cracmol par le bras, toutefois, Bellatrix le stupéfixa avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste. La mère Rosmerta se recroquevilla alors sur elle-même avec de vifs tremblements de frayeur et la supplia à maintes reprises de l'épargner. Bellatrix soupira, ennuyée d'avoir affaire à des adversaires si faibles et craintifs ; ce n'était vraiment pas amusant ! À bout de patience, elle lui empoigna donc la chevelure en hurlant :

\- Toi et ton impotent d'époux avez osé voler le Seigneur des ténèbres !... Où est le diadème ? Où est-il ? Parle !

\- Qu-qu-quel diadème ?

Bellatrix lui assena une violente frappe sur la joue en disant :

\- Ce diadème que vous avez dérobé à Poudlard pendant vos études et qui ne vous appartient pas !

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas !... Je jure que...

\- TU VEUX VRAIMENT MOURIR ?

Rosmerta finit alors par avouer à mi-voix que son mari et elle s'étaient délestés du diadème il y a dix ans dans l'intention d'obtenir une somme d'argent suffisante pour ouvrir un commerce : ils avaient décelé la grande valeur de l'objet malgré son aspect rouillé et délabré. Ces propos firent verdir de rage Bellatrix qui étendit ses bras en avant pour étrangler à mains nues cette femme sans cervelle. La crainte pour sa propre vie poussa cette dernière à gémir précipitamment :

\- Il n'a pas encore été vendu ! Il est ici même, à Pré-au-Lard, chez Therney ! S'il vous plaît, ayez pitié... !

Lentement, Bellatrix se redressa. Se croyant délivré de son emprise, Rosmerta se détendit aussitôt et rampa jusqu'au corps immobilisé de son mari. « Le maître m'a ordonné de tuer tout le monde sans exception, pensa la jeune femme en crispant ses doigts autour de sa baguette. Il est hors de question pour lui de laisser en vie les personnes qui ont l'audace de lui nuire et il a raison. » Ce que Bellatrix appréhendait, néanmoins, c'était moins le meurtre lui-même que le moyen qu'elle devait utiliser pour le meurtre : Lord Voldemort souhaitait qu'elle mette le feu à l'auberge par le biais du sortilège Feudeymon (un sortilège de magie noire, apparemment).

Or, le feu était sa peur la plus secrète – et la plus dérangeante. Pourtant, il lui fallait la vaincre. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la vaincre puisqu'il s'agissait d'un ordre de son maître. Elle quitta alors l'auberge et, une fois à l'extérieur, devant le bâtiment, elle se prépara mentalement à l'attaque. Son ventre se serra étrangement lorsqu'elle rugit en levant sa baguette :

\- _Feudeymon_ !

Des flammes gigantesques lapèrent toutes les parois de l'édifice qui se fendit de part et d'autre. Infiniment plus puissant que l'incendio, ce sortilège maléfique était considéré l'un des sorts les plus dangereux en raison de son énergie incontrôlable et du fait qu'aucun contre-sort ne soit efficace contre lui. La bouche sèche, les genoux tremblants, Bellatrix lutta contre un terrible malaise en observant le feu s'amplifier de plus en plus.

Les victimes étaient probablement déjà mortes... il n'avait pas fallu plus de cinq minutes pour que sa mère Druella s'effondre, après les avoir sauvé ses sœurs et elle. « C'était donc un feudeymon qui avait attaqué notre maison ce soir-là ? Se demanda brusquement Bellatrix. Comment les sang-de-bourbe Tonks auraient-ils pu utiliser de la magie ? Et de la magie noire, qui plus est ? ». Une soudaine nausée l'assaillit et elle se pencha en avant pour la soulager. Surprise par sa propre faiblesse, elle se redressa en s'essuyant la bouche.

À présent, elle devait récupérer le diadème de son maître. Et tuer de nouveau.

...

\- Bon travail, dit Lord Voldemort à Bellatrix, après avoir examiné sous toutes les coutures l'objet que venait de lui remettre son serviteur.

Le diadème en argent, serti d'une pierre d'un bleu terne, parut moins ordinaire une fois entre les mains de son propriétaire. Ce bijou que Bellatrix avait trouvé ordinaire voire laid au premier abord était devenu d'une majesté démesurée, pleine de significations mystérieuses. C'était d'ailleurs le cas : elle ignorait pour quelle raison son maître accordait tant d'importance à un diadème duquel il ne pourra tirer rien d'autre que quelques gallions. Cependant, elle s'en moquait. Seuls les sentiments de celui-ci lui importait.

En le considérant, elle pria pour que la pénombre dissimule correctement son propre visage qui était encore pâle, et le bout de ses doigts qui étaient encore saisis de frissons involontaires. Toutefois, rien ne pouvait échapper à l'œil vigilant du Lord ; si les pensées d'autrui n'avaient aucun secret pour lui, cela était encore plus vrai pour ce qui était apparent !

Il murmura en lui ordonnant de se relever :

\- La peur est pour les faibles, Bellatrix. Tu seras confrontée au feu jusqu'à ce que tu te sois débarrassé de cette crainte futile et idiote, alors prépare-toi.

\- Je n'ai pas peur du feu, maître ! S'écria-t-elle ardemment. Je n'ai peur de rien, d'ailleurs !

Il haussa les sourcils avec un certain amusement – un geste simple mais d'un charisme qui éblouit la jeune femme – puis répondit :

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Lord Voldemort sait tout, n'est-ce pas ? Il voit, entend, et ressent à la place des autres. Dans ton cas, c'est encore plus vrai : n'importe quel imbécile pourrait deviner ce que tu as en tête rien qu'en examinant tes expressions faciales... (Bellatrix rougit, soudainement embarrassée à l'idée que tous ses sentiments et ses sensations soient à la portée de son maître) Il est beaucoup trop facile de lire en toi, ça en devient presque agaçant.

\- Je ressens parfois beaucoup trop de choses à la fois. Je m'excuse, maître.

Elle contint un violent sursaut quand les longs doigts du Seigneur des ténèbres vinrent se loger au niveau de sa mâchoire avant de lui lever sèchement le menton. Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux en sentant une délicieuse fébrilité s'emparer d'elle. L'attente d'une action dont elle ignorait la nature la rendit folle, et elle respira difficilement. Cependant, seul l'air frais vint frôler sa peau. Elle rouvrit alors les paupières, mortifiée de s'être comportée avec autant d'irrespect et d'indécence ; le maître la regardait toujours de son air flegmatique, sa main nouée autour de son menton.

Après, il déclara d'une voix douce :

\- Ne me déçoit plus, Bellatrix... À partir de maintenant, tu es l'un de mes soldats.

Incrédule, elle balbutia d'abord sans parvenir à trouver ses mots. Puis, les yeux pleins de larmes, elle se laissa tomber à ses pieds avant d'embrasser impulsivement l'ourlet de sa robe :

\- Merci, maître ! Merci ! Votre clémence est infinie !

Ensuite, elle retourna au campement en se disant : « Mon Lord, vous êtes si lunatique. À quoi pensez-vous vraiment ? Pourquoi m'avoir soudainement pardonné mon erreur ? ». Elle n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir à cette question, car son ventre se contracta de nouveau étrangement, et comme tout à l'heure, elle éprouva un violent mal au cœur. Elle ignorait d'où venait ce malaise inconnu, mais elle savait qu'il ne laissait présager que de mauvaises choses.

...

 _Deux mois plus tard..._

 _..._

Le 12 square Grimmauld reçut la famille au grand complet ce soir-là, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa propriétaire Walburga et de son elfe Kreattur qui se plaisait à servir tous les membres de la noble famille Black. Alors qu'à l'extérieur, les décorations de Noël longeaient toute la rue, accompagnées de rires enfantins qui se propageaient joyeusement aux alentours, la maison des Black était refermée sur elle-même comme de coutume, confinée dans un univers inaccessible où seule la pureté du sang existait. Dans l'une des chambres de « la noble demeure », Bellatrix scrutait son profil ; son regard s'attarda sur la robe de soirée que sa tante l'avait prié de revêtir, au niveau de sa taille précisément.

Pendant ce temps, Narcissa peignait d'un geste tranquille sa longue chevelure soyeuse qui offrait un contraste saisissant avec son corsage noir.

\- Un problème, Bella ? Demanda-t-elle à son aînée lorsqu'elle eut fini.

\- Je n'aime pas cette robe, maugréa Bellatrix. Va dire à tante Walburga que je ne la porterai pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle est assez belle.

Bellatrix insista :

\- Ce n'est pas mon avis.

Peu encline aux discussions qui s'éternisaient, Narcissa ne chercha pas à comprendre le caprice de sa sœur. Elle haussa simplement les épaules et quitta la pièce. Bellatrix reporta son attention sur le textile de son vêtement, reconsidérant les courbes qu'il laissait apparaître, notamment cette forme bombée tout près de sa taille : elle savait de quoi il s'agissait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, mais n'était toujours pas en mesure de l'assumer pleinement. En était-elle fière ? Non. En était-elle révulsée ? Non plus. Elle ressentait seulement un grand vide, comme si ce qu'elle vivait ne pouvait pas être réel. Et à vrai dire, c'est parce qu'elle considérait cela comme irréel qu'elle le tenait secret.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle descendit au salon. Elle s'était finalement résignée à changer de robe et s'était contentée d'en modifier la largeur avec un discret coup de baguette magique. Au milieu de la grande table où était disposé le dîner, plusieurs bougies flottaient et éclairaient la salle plongée dans le noir ; leurs flammes s'entrelaçaient langoureusement. L'ambiance était froide et formelle, bien différente de l'extravagance de Noël. Les paupières fermement closes, Walburga se tenait debout devant les invités, et elle chantait dans la langue morte des anciens sorciers. Il s'agissait d'une chanson traditionnelle, inventée au XVIIe siècle, lors du massacre en masse de plusieurs sorciers.

L'air grave, son mari Orion et son frère Cygnus répétaient les paroles chantées à mi-voix, Narcissa et Regulus étaient également très concentrés, Mr et Mrs Lestrange étaient impassibles, et Sirius paraissait distrait. Quant à Mr Rosier (l'oncle maternel de Bellatrix et ses sœurs) et son fils Evan, ils écoutaient le chant avec une certaine fascination. Une fois que la voix de Walburga s'éteignit, il n'y eut pas une parole.

Seul Sirius se dressa de sa chaise en s'écriant :

\- Vive Noël !

Il reçut aussitôt plusieurs paires de regards hostiles. Walburga, elle, explosa en retenant sa main tremblante qui voulut s'abattre sur la joue de son fils :

\- Ce n'est pas Noël ! C'est « la commémoration des martyrs de Salem » !

\- À Poudlard, on ne fête que Noël, rétorqua Sirius avec impertinence. Et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la commémoration machin chose de Salem !

\- Dans cette école, ce sont des mécréants, des païens, des...

\- Tante Walburga, intervint Bellatrix d'une voix forte. Laisse tomber. (elle se tourna vers son cousin) J'expliquerai tout comme il faut à ce sale voyou tout à l'heure.

Ils mangèrent ensuite après que la belle-mère de Bellatrix se soit étonnée – avec son intransigeance habituelle – que « les enfants Black étaient mal éduqués au point de ne pas connaître leur propre histoire ». Le repas était très sommaire, à l'image de la table dénudée : la cuisine de Kreattur était loin d'être aussi bonne que celle de Vinny, mais aujourd'hui, les légumes cuits et les saucisses étaient particulièrement fades. Néanmoins, personne ne se plaignait et tout le monde mangeait en silence. Seule Mrs Lestrange paraissait indignée par le contenu de son assiette ; d'ailleurs, cette dernière se tourna vers Bellatrix à un moment donné pour lui demander :

\- Au fait, où est donc mon fils ?

\- Votre fils ? Lequel ? Fit Bellatrix d'un ton provoquant.

\- Mais enfin, Rodolphus, sombre idiote !

Les yeux de Mrs Lestrange émettaient des éclairs de colère. Cela laissa Bellatrix de marbre ; elle répliqua qu'elle ignorait totalement où se trouvait Rodolphus à l'heure actuelle et qu'il ne se présenterait de toute façon au 12 square Grimmauld seulement quand bon lui semblera. Des glousssements retentirent aussitôt autour de la table.

Tandis que la belle-mère de Bellatrix sifflait :

\- Qu'est-ce donc que cette relation étrange que vous avez, vous deux ? C'est vraiment honteux !

Walburga lança d'un ton taquin :

\- En deux mois, ton mari ne t'a pas manqué, Bella ?

\- Ma fille est le soldat de notre Lord, grogna Cygnus. Elle a autre chose à faire que de penser à la romance ! Ses missions sont d'un ordre bien plus important !

« Père est gonflé d'orgueil depuis que je travaille pour le compte du Seigneur des ténèbres », songea Bellatrix en retenant un soupir agacé. Elle finit de manger en ignorant les jacassements qui l'entouraient. Ce fut lorsqu'un soubresaut inattendu lui tordit l'estomac qu'elle quitta la table en profitant de la distraction de chacun, et elle alla dehors pour ingurgiter de grandes gorgées d'air ; elle était furieuse de ressentir une telle douleur pour une cause qui ne la motivait même pas. Et d'ailleurs, cette douleur était anormale : elle prouvait que ce qui était dans son ventre n'était pas à sa place.

Sous le coup d'une impulsion, après que les spasmes de son estomac se soient quelque peu estompés, elle prit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'objet de son malheur.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ; il est hors de question que je te laisse vivre... j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à prononcer un sortilège fatal, Narcissa sortit de l'ombre.

\- À qui est-ce que tu parles ?

Le regard écarquillé, la respiration encore haletante, Bellatrix ne répondit rien.

\- Je t'ai observé à table, poursuivit sa sœur. Tu étais bizarre. D'ailleurs, c'est depuis mon retour de Poudlard que tu es comme ça. Je crois que tu...

\- Cissy.

En rivant ses yeux sur le visage pâle et calme de Narcissa, Bellatrix se dressa de toute sa hauteur, fit déserter toute trace de tristesse de son expression, et déclara impérieusement :

\- J'attends un enfant.

...

 **Bonjour à tous! Enfin les vacances de Noël (d'ailleurs, ce chapitre se situe en plein mois de décembre 1970^^) Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? De Bellatrix qui est enfin parvenue à devenir un soldat? De sa grossesse inattendue? N'hésitez pas, pour les reviews, toutes les remarques, même les plus farfelues feront l'objet de toute mon attention:)) A très vite!**


	18. l'ascension (deuxième partie)

**Bonjour à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre exclusivement centré sur l'évolution de Bellatrix au sein des rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le précédent même si l'action est moins présente.**

 **Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes!**

 **...**

 **18\. L'ascension (deuxième partie)**

 **...**

Le Noël, renommé « la commémoration des martyrs de Salem » par la puritaine Walburga, arriva à son terme. Les couverts furent débarrassés à grande vitesse de la table par Kreattur qui ne manquait pas de courber son dos vieilli dès qu'il passait devant un sorcier – c'est-à-dire, toutes les dix secondes. Les membres de la famille s'attardèrent néanmoins pendant deux bonnes heures dans le salon : les hommes, pour jouer aux échec version sorcier avec un verre de wisky-pur-feu à la main, et les femmes, pour discuter d'un avenir hypothétique concernant les enfants Black. Bellatrix, elle, ne rentra pas immédiatement chez elle ; elle savait qu'elle y trouverait Rodolphus et ne pouvait pour le moment se résoudre à lui présenter son ventre gonflé.

En maudissant une nouvelle fois à mi-voix la créature à peine formée qui grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle, elle bavarda avec Sirius pour tenter d'apaiser quelque peu sa mauvaise humeur. Le garçon, en à peine dix semaines, avait déjà prit dix centimètres et faisait désormais la même taille qu'elle ; son physique s'affirmait également, de plus en plus similaire à celui des Black. Dans un an, il allait probablement se mettre à muer. Cette pensée fit rire Bellatrix :

\- Eh, voyou ! Plaisanta-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu es en train de devenir un petit homme ! Quelle potion interdite est-ce que tu as pris à Poudlard pour pousser autant ?

\- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, dit-il sèchement en se dégageant.

Toujours goguenarde, elle sourit :

\- Parce que tu es trop grand, maintenant, pas vrai ? Bon, très bien... Sirius. Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la cérémonie des répartitions ; pourquoi cet incompétent de choipeaux magique a envoyé un Black à gryffondor ?

\- J'sais pas, Bella, répondit-il nonchalamment en haussant les épaules. Sûrement parce que je suis différent de vous... De toute façon, gryffondor n'est pas une mauvaise maison.

\- Pas une mauvaise maison ! Répéta Bellatrix d'un ton scandalisé. Espèce de petit avorton, il ne peut pas y avoir de bonne maison à part serpentard ! (elle se calma aussitôt, car son ventre fit de nouveau des siennes) Écoute, je sais que tu essaies de te justifier et de te rassurer, mais qu'au fond de toi, tu es déçu et tu as honte de ton échec, mais tant pis. Tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Tu te rattraperas plus tard, à ta sortie de Poudlard !... Au fait, qui sont tes amis ?

Au même moment, tante Walburga l'accapara en lui tirant le bras et lui demanda une nouvelle fois pour quelle raison son mari avait eu l'impolitesse de ne pas se présenter à la fête avant de lui faire maintes remarques sur sa « ravissante toilette », tout en lui collant un énorme verre de jus de citrouille dans la main. Vers minuit, tout le monde avait déserté le 12 square Grimmauld à l'exception de Bellatrix et Narcissa. Dans le couloir sombre du vestibule, Bellatrix aborda discrètement sa sœur :

\- Va dire à tante Walburga que je reste ici. Que je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison parce que Rodolphus n'y est toujours pas, et que...

\- Non.

Le ton cassant de Narcissa la fit tressaillir. Cette dernière ajouta :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de devenir ta confidente de secours, Bella... d'être le bouche-trou d'Andromeda ! (le sang de Bellatrix bouillonna à l'entente de ce prénom souillé) Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu as toujours été beaucoup plus proche d'elle que de moi, c'est la vérité ; avant aujourd'hui, je ne connaissais rien de ta vie intime... et je veux que ça continue. Je ne serai jamais la remplaçante d'une traîtresse !

\- Cissy, tu... !

\- Tu as l'intention de cacher ta grossesse à Rodolphus, n'est-ce pas ? Et de te débarrasser de l'enfant dès que possible... (le regard bleu de Narcissa se refroidit) C'est vraiment indigne de toi !

La main levée, Bellatrix voulut la gifler ; mais elle fut prise au dépourvu lorsque sa sœur arrêta son geste, et d'une poigne de fer, lui repoussa le bras. Elle sursauta alors en contemplant les traits saillants et immobiles de Narcissa, si différents des traits doux sans cesse altérés par l'émotion d'Andromeda, ses cheveux blonds rigides, et son corps moins délicat que celui de leur sœur aînée. Oui, Narcissa n'avait définitivement rien de commun avec Andromeda.

\- Encore une fois, Bella, je ne suis pas Andromeda, conclut-elle froidement. Jamais tu n'auras le dessus sur moi.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? L'agressa Bellatrix alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Imperturbable, Narcissa se retourna pour répondre :

\- J'ai à parler à notre tante au sujet de Sirius (avant qu'une horde de questions de Bellatrix ne s'abatte sur elle, elle poursuivit) : Il a un comportement déraisonné et incorrect depuis son arrivée à Poudlard ; il fréquente le traite à son sang Potter et le sang-mêlé Lupin avec qui il fait les quatre cent coups et a déjà douze retenues à son actif. Je crains le pire pour les mois qui vont suivre.

« À quoi pense ce sale gamin ? Se dit Bellatrix. Potter... _le fils Potter_! Et... _Lupin_ ? Comment ose-t-il nous humilier ainsi ? ». Elle savait toutefois ce qu'il risquait de se produire si Narcissa se hasardait à dénoncer le comportement de leur cousin ; il n'en apparaîtrait que plus disgracieux et déshonorant aux yeux de Walburga, et celle-ci pourrait se laisser emporter par un accès de colère irrationnel et s'en prendre à son fils, voire même l'effacer de l'arbre généalogique de la noble famille Black. Or, Sirius était trop jeune pour subir un tel opprobre, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait certainement pas choisi volontairement d'être affecté dans une maison souillée comme gryffondor et d'avoir pour camarades des traites à leur sang.

Sur cette pensée, Bellatrix retint Narcissa :

\- Je vais dire un mot à Sirius ! Ne rapporte rien à tante Walburga. Je te le défends !

\- Je sais que dès qu'il s'agit de Sirius, tu ne veux rien entendre, mais là, tu exagères, fit Narcissa en plissant les sourcils. Il est trop tard, Bella, ouvre les yeux : protéger notre cousin comme Andromeda ne servira à rien, tu finiras par le perdre aussi... Sous tes grands airs suffisants et durs, malgré tout, tu es fragile. Je m'en rend compte, ajouta-t-elle en l'observant d'un air sombre.

Cette injure marqua profondément le point le plus sensible de Bellatrix dont le sang bouillonna férocement ; elle ne pouvait tolérer de se voir qualifier de fragile. En prenant inconsciemment sa baguette dans ses mains, elle attaqua sa sœur qui poussa un faible cri : son bras entier fut serti d'une immense brûlure et doubla de volume.

\- Je crois que tu oublies à qui tu as affaire, sœurette ! Gronda ensuite Bellatrix. Tu oses me défier, moi, Bellatrix Lestrange ? Me donner des leçons à moi, ton aînée ? Reste à ta place et ne bouge pas d'ici ! Ou je pourrais te soumettre à l'impero pour t'obliger à garder la bouche close !

Puis elle se détourna. Son propre orgueil qui avait été mit à rude épreuve ce soir l'empêcha de rester de rester une minute de plus chez son oncle et sa tante. D'un geste prompt, elle noua sa cape autour de ses épaules dans l'intention de retourner chez elle. Une détermination toute neuve s'empara d'elle : son maître avait raison. Elle ne devait plus avoir peur. La peur était pour les faibles, les incapables. Ainsi, elle allait rentrer chez elle et affronter son état de futur mère.

Avant qu'elle ne sorte, cette déclaration de Narcissa la refroidit cependant quelque peu :

\- Tes sentiments te perdront.

...

De retour chez elle, Bellatrix fut surprise par la vive exaltation qui se répandit en elle à la vue de sa maison champêtre qui se dessinait sous un flot rural verdoyant et infini ; la douceur de la campagne l'apaisa étrangement, elle qui n'aspirait pourtant qu'aux sensations les plus virulentes en temps normal. Mais elle réalisa que c'était surtout au niveau de son ventre que la douce chaleur plaisante s'étendait. « C'est donc toi qui prend du plaisir à te trouver dans cette campagne sinistre, espèce de créature pathétique, pensa-t-elle en rivant son regard sur la forme à peine perceptible sous sa robe. Tu n'as même pas encore de cerveau pour réfléchir et sentir, et tes goûts sont déjà différents des miens ! Et tu m'obliges à les subir ! ». Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le potager, toujours entretenu au millimètre près par Vinny, un hurlement attira son attention.

En pivotant, elle aperçut son mari Rodolphus, debout devant deux jeunes sorciers (un couple) pitoyablement étalés au sol qu'il menaçait de sa baguette ; à en juger par leurs tenus excentriques bas de gamme, ce n'étaient assurément pas des nobles. Tout en eux, depuis la grotesque robe lilas de la femme jusqu'aux yeux bleus larmoyants de l'homme, indiquait qu'ils ne pouvaient être que des traites à leur sang. Bellatrix observa son mari assener un coup de pied brutal dans les hanches de l'homme en songeant que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans une telle posture : elle le connaissait en tant qu'homme calme et réfléchi, et non pas en tant que combattant féroce et passionné.

Il s'écria avec véhémence en continuant de maltraiter les deux victimes :

\- Je vous ai demandé ce que vous avez divulgué à l'ordre du phénix à propos du Seigneur des ténèbres, vermines ! Parlez ! Parlez ou... !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Rodolf ? Demanda Bellatrix.

Elle les rejoignit d'une démarche impériale en dégainant à son tour sa baguette ; les deux sorciers à terre semblèrent affolés à sa vue, non pas parce qu'elle faisait particulièrement peur à voir (elle était encore inconnue en tant que fidèle de Lord Voldemort, bien que peu de personnes ignorassent qu'elle était une fille Black et une épouse Lestrange) mais parce que son arrivée allait les mettre dans une posture encore plus défavorable. Ils avaient le bas du corps en sang, substance dont l'odeur retournait l'estomac de Bellatrix depuis le début de sa grossesse. Elle respira profondément pour calmer les ardeurs de son ventre.

Rodolphus se tourna vers elle en lui lançant :

\- Tu tombes bien. (il indiqua de la main les sorciers) Voilà les traites à leur sang Lovegood qui ont apparemment été missionnés par l'ordre du phénix pour nous espionner et connaître les plans du Seigneur des ténèbres. Ils rôdent ici depuis une heure, je viens de les attraper.

« Ils sont fourbes, ces gens de l'ordre, se dit Bellatrix, furieuse. Et bien audacieux... ils vont le payer. » D'un geste hargneux, elle souleva la femme par le col de sa robe en criant :

\- Immondes traites, vous ne ressortirez pas d'ici vivants ! On ne commet pas de méfait envers le Seigneur des ténèbres sans avoir affaire à moi !... _Impero_!

Dans la minute qui suivit, Pandora Lovegood révéla les étonnantes informations suivantes :

\- Ce que Dumbledore nous a demandé, c'est de surveiller de près le nouveau soldat de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Prise de stupeur, Bellatrix libéra sans s'en apercevoir Mrs Lovegood de son étreinte ; elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à une pareille réponse. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il jugé nécessaire d'ordonner à ce qu'on l'espionne elle, la combattante qui possédait l'un des rôles les moins importants au sein des rangs du Lord ? Celle à qui on assignait encore très peu de missions ?

Elle échangea un regard avec Rodolphus qui se chargea de demander à sa place :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous l'ignorons, dit Xenophilius Lovegood.

Frustrée, Bellatrix leva sa baguette avec impulsion en rugissant :

\- _Avada_... !

Simultanément, deux silhouettes se matérialisèrent à proximité d'elle et s'emparèrent des Lovegood si vite que Bellatrix eut à peine le temps de les reconnaître : Gideon et Fabian Prewett. Ils disparurent ensuite, ne laissant aucune trace d'eux à part un souffle de vent. « Ils sont toujours aussi volatiles, ces deux-là. J'aurai leur peau, un de ces jours ! » pensa-t-elle.

En reportant son attention sur Rodolphus, qui paraissait plongé dans l'une de ses profondes réflexions, elle fit vivement :

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis devenue leur cible. Qu'ai-je à leur apporter à propos du maître ? Je ne suis pas du tout sa fidèle la plus proche !... Tu sais, toi, pourquoi ?

Son mari secoua négativement la tête en la scrutant avec un regard perçant. Après, il lui enveloppa le visage de ses mains et la scruta encore plus attentivement ; Bellatrix soutint son regard sans ciller en se demandant ce qui lui valait un examen si vigoureux. Elle éprouva un mauvais pressentiment quand il l'interrogea d'une étrange voix douce sans lui lâcher les joues :

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, Rodolf. Parfaitement bien, comme tu peux le voir.

Il plaça alors l'une de ses mains sur son ventre et elle ne put contenir un tressaillement. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle réalisa _qu'il savait_. D'ailleurs, il lui expliqua spontanément que Walburga lui avait envoyé un hibou pas plus tard qu'hier soir pour l'avertir.

\- Comment ma tante a-t-elle été mise au courant ? Hurla presque Bellatrix, interloquée.

\- J'imagine que les femmes arrivent facilement à remarquer ce genre de chose. Elle m'a dit que tu étais gonflée jusqu'aux yeux, mais je trouve que tu es aussi plate que d'habitude. (offensée, Bellatrix le fusilla du regard) Je veux dire que tu n'as pas de ventre proéminent, rectifia-t-il alors.

Un silence s'installa, puis Bellatrix fit dériver le sujet :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'étais pas présent à la fête ce soir ? Ta mère m'a sauté à la gorge par ta faute !

\- Le Seigneur des ténèbres m'a confié beaucoup de travail, dit-il en dissimulant une certaine hilarité. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas venir.

\- Ça t'amuse de m'imaginer coincée avec ta mère pendant plus de quatre heures ? C'était vraiment l'enfer, imbécile ! S'indigna Bellatrix.

Sur ces mots, elle se pencha en avant pour ramasser une pleine poignée de neige fraîche puis effrita les flocons sur le crâne de Rodolphus. Il grogna en s'en débarrassant frénétiquement :

\- Tu es puérile !

\- C'était pour te souhaiter une joyeuse commémoration des martyrs de Salem, mon cher mari ! S'écria-t-elle en s'esclaffant avec hystérie.

Elle reprit la matière blanche et satinée entre ses mains, cependant, avant qu'elle ne l'abatte derechef sur sa tête, il l'attira contre lui ; ses bras musclés lui pressèrent la taille sans trop de fermeté. Le visage contre son épaule, Bellatrix demanda :

\- C'est en quel honneur, cette étreinte ?... Peut-être que je t'ai manqué ?

Son taciturne de mari décida néanmoins de rester silencieux. Elle le serra alors à son tour contre elle, aussi fort que l'exigeait son besoin de tendresse ; car, même si elle se refusait à l'avouer, Bellatrix était aussi avide de marques d'affections que n'importe qui. Et Rodolphus parvenait généralement à la contenter de ce côté-là, quoiqu'une part d'elle demeurât insatisfaite.

...

Une semaine plus tard, les fidèles et Lord Voldemort reprirent le chemin des champs de bataille et continuèrent de semer la terreur en laissant à chaque un nombre conséquent de morts sur leur sillage. Les Aurors avaient beau sceller l'entrée de tous les villages et les lieux où moldus et sorciers se côtoyaient, ils ne parvenaient pas toujours à déjouer les plans habiles du mage noir le plus redouté qui employait les moyens les plus rusés pour parvenir à ses fins ; il utilisait désormais la force et la menace pour renforcer ses effectifs, et non plus la persuasion comme autrefois. Cela lui permettait d'avoir énormément d'espions et de serviteurs insoupçonnés à ses côtés, ce qui lui donnait l'avantage par rapport au nombre limité d'Aurors qu'il y avait dans le camp adverse. Les deux seuls lieux que Lord Voldemort n'avait jusqu'alors jamais approché étaient le ministère de la magie et Poudlard, ces deux lieux étant sous la protection personnelle d'Albus Dumbledore.

Il régnait un terrible climat de tension au sein des villes d'Angleterre, dont une méfiance entre les membres d'une même communauté : il fallait rester vigilant, car personne n'était à l'abri de la trahison. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient déjà vu une partie de leur famille se faire exterminer sous leurs yeux. L'impero était un sortilège très utilisé par les mangemorts pour rallier les gens résistants à leur cause, et d'ailleurs, le clan de Lord Voldemort était actuellement divisé en deux parties : d'un côté, il y avait les fidèles loyaux, entièrement dévoués à leur maître, et de l'autre, les fidèles qui servaient le mage noir par contrainte ou par intérêt.

Crabbe et Goyle, deux fidèles cupides, appartenaient à la deuxième catégorie : alors qu'ils se promenaient autour du nouveau campement qui avait été établi tout près d'un étrange village, Bellatrix surprit l'une de leurs conversations au niveau intellectuel particulièrement moindre ; ils ne prirent même pas la précaution de parler à voix basse.

\- Si on remporte le prochain combat, on amassera de l'argent, plein d'argent ! Se réjouit Goyle.

\- Et on obtiendra un poste important au ministère ! Compléta Crabbe avec un rire porcin. Peut-être même qu'on sera nous-même ministres !

« Dans tes rêves, triple idiot », pensa Bellatrix.

\- Qui sert le maître sans espérer de récompense, de toute façon ? Poursuivit Goyle. Il n'y a que cette petite garce de Lestrange pour se traîner à ses pieds comme un chien.

BANG ! L'arrière-train de Goyle prit littéralement feu aussitôt que Bellatrix eut lancé un sortilège informulé. Il fit sautiller son lourd corps sur place en émettant des hurlements perçants tandis que Crabbe eut l'idiotie de vouloir attaquer la jeune femme avec un _endoloris :_ elle contra l'attaque sans aucune difficulté et l'envoya violemment valser au sol où il se retrouva immobilisé.

\- Sales fumiers ! Rugit-elle ensuite en les rouant à tour de rôle de coups. Comment osez-vous salir le nom du Seigneur des ténèbres ! Je me demande bien ce que des minables comme vous, qui ne veulent rien d'autre qu'un paiement, fichent ici !... Oui, je ne veux pas de récompense, je ne veux que satisfaire notre maître, le servir, me donner entièrement à sa cause et à lui ! Pour lui, je donnerais tout, je sacrifierais tout sans hésiter !

En reprenant haleine, elle dressa sa baguette :

\- Pour avoir blasphémé, je vais vous montrer ce que vous avez mérité !

Deux jets de lumière en avance sur elle jaillirent toutefois sous ses yeux et frappèrent les deux fidèles qui se tortillèrent par terre en poussant des cris d'agonie. Prise au dépourvu, Bellatrix redressa la tête, puis son cœur eut un raté : Lord Voldemort se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, sa baguette en main. En observant froidement Crabbe et Goyle, il leur infligea le sortilège de la torture à cinq reprises avant de déclarer qu'il ne manquerait pas de leur donner une punition digne de ce nom plus tard ; les deux fidèles se confondirent en excuses en sanglotant, et ils s'éclipsèrent.

Quant à Bellatrix, elle s'inclina respectueusement devant son maître en chuchotant :

\- Maître.

\- « Tu ne veux que me satisfaire, me servir, te donner entièrement à ma cause et à moi », répéta-t-il lentement en rivant ses yeux impénétrables sur elle.

Extrêmement gênée, elle s'empourpra en baissant la tête :

\- Oui, maître. Vous devez savoir que je le pense vraiment.

\- Mais c'est un projet ambition que tu ne peux pas accomplir en l'état actuel. Approche.

Bellatrix obtempéra sans oser se tenir trop près de lui – bien que ce ne fut pas l'envie qui lui manquât. Elle remarqua que la somptueuse chevelure de jais de son maître avait repoussé, parsemant le front de ce dernier de mèches indisciplinées ; cela humanisa quelque peu son visage aussi blanc que la neige et son regard rougeâtre, autrefois noir. Elle n'eut guère le temps de régaler ses yeux, car le Lord fit apparaître un geyser de flammes dans sa main droite. Elle n'eut non plus guère le temps de paniquer : les flammes lui traversèrent la poitrine une fraction de seconde plus tard et lui incendièrent la peau. Elle fut alors prise d'une douleur indescriptible et ses genoux se plissèrent involontairement.

En se retenant de crier, elle se concentra sur ce qu'il se produisait en elle. Les flammes remontèrent langoureusement le long de son ventre, puis s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son bras gauche. Ce contact très intime, présent dans chaque parcelle de son corps, lui apporta également une volupté sans pareille. Elle eut alors l'impression qu'une aiguille invisible bougeait au cœur même de sa chair ; petit à petit, un dessin se forma à la surface de sa peau, lui infligeant ainsi une lente torture. Une tête de mort sertie d'un long serpent entortillé. La marque des ténèbres.

Le souffle bruyant, le visage en sueur, Bellatrix contempla son bras sans y croire. Elle était à présent vraiment relié au Seigneur des ténèbres. Pour toute la vie.

\- Maître, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Maintenant, tu peux te donner entièrement, dit-il en lui prenant le bras pour admirer son œuvre.

Elle s'exclama impulsivement, tressaillant en sentant ses doigts frais sur sa peau encore endoloris :

\- Je le ferai !

Il la regarda longuement, ce qui la fit déglutir péniblement.

\- Crabbe sera rétrogradé, déclara-t-il ensuite. Tu le remplaceras en tant que soldat-en-chef.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle allait extérioriser sa joie vive, mais se ferma la bouche avec le poing au dernier moment. Puis elle eut l'impression que les yeux du maître s'attardaient sur son ventre dont la forme légèrement arrondie était visible sous sa robe de combat moulante. Par crainte de perdre son tout nouveau poste de soldat-en-chef à cause de son état, elle s'écria sans réfléchir :

\- Soyez certain que je participerai à tous les combats quoi qu'il arrive, maître !

\- Tu le feras, car c'est ce que je t'ordonne de faire, Bellatrix.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres s'éloigna ensuite.

« Oui, j'honorerai mon devoir, quoi qu'il arrive, songea Bellatrix en effleurant son ventre. Et quels que soient les risques ! Que tu meurs n'a pas d'importance pour moi, créature insignifiante ! ».

...

 **Certains d'entre vous seront peut-être surpris de l'attitude de Bellatrix envers son propre enfant (ou futur enfant, devrais-je dire), mais j'ai voulu rester réaliste, car je ne l'imagine pas éprouver un véritable sentiment d'amour pour un enfant même s'il est le sien. Pour ceux qui s'inquiéteraient de la "disparition" d'Andromeda, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est toujours là. C'est juste que je voulais me centrer sur l'ascension de Bellatrix au sein des rangs de Voldemort.**

 **Voilà. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et à bientôt! Ps: Je ne pourrai peut-être pas poster de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je serai très occupée. Je m'excuse d'avance.**


	19. Volonté destructrice

**Bonjour à tous, j'ai finalement eu le temps d'écrire malgré mon manque de temps (il faut dire que j'aime tellement écrire cette histoire que je suis incapable de faire de pause^^). Donc, dans ce chapitre, vous trouverez une dose d'Andromeda/Ted ainsi qu'une nouvelle bataille, pour ceux qui apprécient l'action. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **19\. Volonté destructrice**

 **...**

Du bout de sa baguette, Ted était occupé à dresser un somptueux gâteau d'anniversaire ; une pâte à sucre dorée vint orner ses couches superposées, et se sépara en plusieurs morceaux qui s'entortillèrent avant d'éclore comme de véritables fleurs. Andromeda, qui se tenait aux côtés du jeune homme dans la vaste cuisine de sa maison, assistait à l'opération avec un demi-sourire tout en glissant de temps en temps une main tendre dans la chevelure de ce dernier. « Il se donne tant de mal pour son père, pensa-t-elle. C'est vraiment adorable ! J'aurais aimé être aussi proche de ma propre famille... ». Bientôt, la pièce montée fut prête : Ted la plaça sur une assiette à pied.

Il se tourna ensuite fièrement vers sa petite-amie :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- C'est beau. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, tu sais.

En riant doucement, il l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, mais Andromeda fut dans la même plénitude que les fois précédentes, et elle ressentit la même sensation d'irréalisme, comme si cela ne devait pas se produire... comme si c'était mal et transgressif. « Et ça l'est, effectivement, se dit-elle, les paupières closes. Ted est un né-moldu, et moi, je suis une Black. Nous n'avons normalement rien à faire ensemble... Pourtant, nous nous aimons... Et j'ai fait mon choix : je l'ai choisi, lui. »

Les yeux bruns de Ted la balayèrent de regard après qu'il eut séparé ses lèvres des siennes, puis il rit de nouveau.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de porter des vêtements moldu, lui dit-il en contemplant le jean évasé qui flottait autour de ses jambes menues et la chemise fleurie qu'elle s'était récemment appropriée dans l'objectif d'apprivoiser comme il se devait les parents de Ted.

\- Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi. Tes parents me détesteront si je ne leur renvois que l'image d'une méprisante sorcière de noble lignée... (elle se mordit la lèvre) Ils n'ont jamais vraiment eu l'air de m'apprécier à cause de ma famille. Et maintenant, avec ma sœur qui est mangemort, rien ne peut jouer en ma faveur !

\- Mes parents ne sont absolument pas comme tu le crois, Dromeda. Ils sont tolérants, aimants, et ne gardent jamais rancune contre personne. Le jour où ta sœur Lestrange m'a attaqué, ils se sont énervés et vous ont traités de « sorcières » toi et elle, c'est vrai, mais n'importe qui aurait réagi de la même manière. Et encore une fois, vous avez beau être sœurs, vous êtes deux personnes bien distinctes l'une de l'autre, et ça, je peux t'assurer que mes parents le remarqueront... Moi, je l'ai remarqué depuis longtemps, ajouta-t-il en la regardant avec un sourire.

Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rayonner à son tour, Andromeda se tut. Par la suite, son regard se dirigea instinctivement vers l'étrange grande pendule moldue (un héritage du grand-père de Ted) où de très fines aiguilles demeuraient inlassablement immobiles en direction de chiffres tout aussi figés. Elle parvint néanmoins à lire l'heure : M. et Mrs Tonks devraient franchir le seuil de la porte dans quinze minutes. À cette pensée, sa gorge se noua, et cette pénible sensation s'accentua lorsque Ted l'informa de ceci :

\- J'ai aussi invité deux amis. Des anciens de Poudlard... (il noua ses doigts autour des siens) Ne fais pas cette tête là, ce ne sont qu'Arthur et Molly.

\- Weasley ? Bredouilla Andromeda avant de gémir.

Bon nombre d'élèves avaient subi l'oppression de sa sœur Bellatrix lors de leurs années à Poudlard, toutefois, aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait se plaindre autant qu'Arthur et Molly Weasley à ce sujet ; Molly avait été l'une des cibles principales de Bellatrix, et bien que vaillante, elle avait souvent peinée à assurer sa propre défense, et avait malgré tout été maltraitée comme tous les autres. Dès lors, comment les Weasley pourraient-ils ne serait-ce que tolérer de se retrouver dans la même pièce que la sœur de leur ennemie ?

Muée par la panique, Andromeda éprouva soudainement le besoin de quitter sur-le-champ la maison de Ted. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un mouvement, son petit-ami se détourna d'elle pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. En sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre, Andromeda entendit la voix éclatante de Molly Weasley résonner depuis le vestibule. Enfin, quand elle se retrouva face au couple Weasley (qui fut immédiatement suivi par les parents de Ted), elle rougit fortement sans parvenir à prononcer un seul mot. En l'apercevant, la fougueuse Molly eut cependant une réaction complètement insensée : elle se pressa vers elle avant de l'enlacer cordialement.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir, Andromeda, lui dit-elle ensuite d'un ton aimable sous ses yeux ahuris.

\- Bonjour, Black, la salua Arthur avec un peu plus de distance mais tout autant de chaleur. Chut... chut, Bill, ajouta-t-il à voix basse en berçant le poupon qu'il transportait dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi prétendent-ils avoir tant d'égards pour moi ? Se demanda Andromeda. Ils doivent pourtant me détester ! ». L'attention qu'elle avait reçu ne fit que renforcer son malaise, et à la surprise générale, elle demeura muette ; des mots totalement incompréhensibles s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, puis des sanglots venus de nulle part la secouèrent. Très anxieux, Ted s'approcha aussitôt d'elle en voulant connaître la cause de son état – cause qu'elle ignorait elle-même.

Molly s'adressa de nouveau à elle avec plus de douceur :

\- Pardonne-moi si je t'ai brusqué. Ce n'était pas le but.

Après quoi, Ted rompit le silence en présentant ses parents à la jeune femme, lesquels l'abordèrent d'une façon informelle qui lui fit lever haut les sourcils. Plus gênée que jamais, Andromeda n'osa guère affronter les prunelles empreintes d'indulgence de Mrs Tonks ; elle aurait préféré de la discourtoisie, de la hargne et de l'indifférence, comportements qui lui étaient davantage familiers. Aussi déclara-t-elle précipitamment à l'adresse des Tonks :

\- Vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir et de ne pas m'aimer, je ne vous en voudrai pas.

\- Quelle étrange pensée, ma petite ! S'étonna Mrs Tonks. Pourquoi devrions-nous ne pas t'aimer alors que nous ne te connaissons même pas ?

\- Eh bien, parce que ma sœur a... enfin, elle s'en était pris à votre fils. Et ma famille...

M. Tonks la coupa :

\- Mais toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Quant à ta famille, nous n'en avons que faire, sans vouloir être grossier : ce qui compte à nos yeux, c'est que notre Ted est amoureux de toi.

Un involontaire sourire tremblant étira la bouche d'Andromeda qui se cramponna au bras de l'intéressé, jusqu'à ce que la réalité la rattrape. Elle s'apprêta alors à protester une nouvelle fois, néanmoins, Molly tapa du pied d'un geste exaspéré en s'exclamant :

\- Tu es bien gentille, mais tu es vraiment casse-pied, Andromeda, tu sais ! La haine injustifiée, ce n'est pas notre tasse de thé ! Nous nous fichons complètement que les gens soient sang-pur ou né-moldus ! Bellatrix Lestrange est odieuse, nous le savons bien, mais nous n'allons pas t'ignorer simplement parce que vous partagez le même sang !

Deux minutes plus tard, l'atmosphère se relâcha par miracle : ils furent tous assis dans le salon à jacasser comme des amis de longues dates et à déguster le succulent gâteau de Ted. Andromeda cessa de voir les Weasley comme de potentielles menaces, et les trouva même si affables qu'elle réalisa à cet instant combien tous les discours de sa famille au sujet des sorciers non-nobles et défenseurs des moldus étaient erronés ; et elle eut pour la première fois de sa vie le sentiment d'avoir trouvé sa place.

...

Quelque part en Angleterre, il existait une vallée qui abritait un étrange village, presque invisible à l'œil nu tant il était replié sur lui-même et enfoncé dans un profond isolement. Ce fut à cet endroit que Lord Voldemort et les mangemorts firent une halte ; il n'y eut pas une seule trace de vie lorsqu'ils traversèrent un chemin de terre mal entretenu qui traversait un vieux cimetière. À quelques mètres des pierres tombales se trouvait un manoir inhabité dont l'intérieur était à la fois miteux et lugubre. Bellatrix s'y regroupa avec les autres fidèles, et ses yeux – qui suivaient les moindres mouvements de son maître, comme de coutume – décelèrent l'inhabituel regard fébrile de celui-ci quand il atteignit la pièce principale du manoir, à savoir le grand salon.

Et elle eut beau scruter à son tour les alentours, elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'un mobilier onéreux altéré par la poussière. Toutefois, elle ne s'y trompa pas : ce lieu avait quelque chose de particulier. Sinon, le Seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait pas l'air d'y attacher d'importance. Hormis Bellatrix, personne ne prêta attention aux réactions du maître ; la plupart des fidèles énumérèrent des commentaires méprisants sur « cette misérable baraque de sang-de-bourbe » pour parler du manoir, ou bien crachèrent bruyamment au sol afin d'exprimer leur mépris. Bellatrix retroussa également les lèvres avec dédain face aux murs d'époque et aux tableaux immobiles présents dans tous les couloirs. En se retournant à tout hasard, elle aperçut une large peinture qui figurait juste au-dessus d'une cheminée : dessus, un homme et une femme debout se tenaient aux côtés d'un jeune homme aux traits étrangement familiers...

\- Lestrange, l'appela une voix.

\- Dolohov, dit-elle froidement en se retournant.

Le fidèle semblait mécontent, voire en colère. Sa mâchoire était prise de tics nerveux cependant qu'il considérait Bellatrix avec une expression renfrogné. Il ne lui avait jamais pardonné de l'avoir humilié devant Lord Voldemort en lui jetant un sort qui l'avait envoyé dans les airs, lors de leur première rencontre au mois de septembre.

\- On m'a dit que tu avais été nommé soldat-en-chef, lâcha-t-il sèchement en serrant les poings.

En souriant exprès pour le provoquer, elle répondit :

\- C'est exact. Est-ce que tu as un problème avec ça ? Tu es jaloux ?

\- Ferme ta bouche, Lestrange, grogna-t-il, livide. Tu es une gamine idiote et sans véritables compétences magiques... juste une femme sans cervelle ! Je ne vois pas en quoi quelqu'un comme toi est meilleur que moi ! Je ne comprends pas comment le maître peut se permettre de... pour quelle raison il a pris le risque... pour quelle raison il te fait monter si vite en grade alors que tu viens à peine d'arriver et que tes sorts sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus rudimentaire !

\- Peut-être parce que je suis plus douée que toi. Le Seigneur des ténèbres a ses raisons, Dolohov, et je te conseille de ne pas contester ses décisions ! Ta situation ne pourrait qu'empirer.

Il esquissa un geste brusque pour lui attraper le bras, mais elle anticipa son mouvement : un sortilège de défense informulé suffit à le repousser loin d'elle. Ensuite, elle continua de longer l'un des couloirs sombres sans prêter attention à cette exclamation pleine de rage que lui adressa Dolohov :

\- Heureusement pour toi que tu es belle, Lestrange !

Sur son chemin, elle croisa deux autres mangemorts – Nott et Augustus Rookwood. L'un comme autre occupaient une fonction de choix dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort, et ce, depuis de nombreuses années ; ils dévisagèrent la jeune femme d'un air mauvais. Visiblement, ils ne pouvaient concevoir que Bellatrix soit susceptible de leur ravir leur place, ce qui la faisait jubiler. Elle leur adressa le même sourire arrogant qu'à Dolohov, puis quitta le manoir pour prendre l'air.

Au pas de course, elle grimpa la plus haute colline, celle qui dominait le village tout entier. La neige manqua de la faire basculer dans le vide à deux reprises, alors elle calma son euphorie et foula le sol jusqu'au point le plus élevé avec plus de lenteur. Une minute plus tard, elle put observer à son aise les maisons délabrées du village qui jouxtaient une église en ruines, et le cimetière aux pierres tombales complètement nues. L'excitation la gagna : quel lien cet endroit, ce trou perdu de moldus, pouvait-il avoir avec son maître ?

\- Little Hangleton.

Au son de cette voix douce et glaciale, qui appartenait à Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix tomba tête la première dans la neige. Puis, morte de honte, elle se remit sur ses pieds en secouant sa chevelure désinvolte. Le buste penché, elle salua son maître.

\- Little Hangleton, est-ce le nom de ce village, maître ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite sans pouvoir maîtriser son ardeur. Est-ce que vous le connaissez ?

\- Ce village a accueilli les descendants direct de Salazar Serpentard, si l'on en croit les rumeurs, dit-il après un temps mort, ses iris écarlates rivées sur l'horizon. Ils ont vécu dans une misère extrême à la fin de leur vie, mais demeurent à ce jour la plus ancienne famille de sorciers.

\- Vous...

Bellatrix réprima la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle éprouvait une envie impérieuse d'interroger son maître, d'en apprendre encore et toujours plus sur lui ; son incroyable savoir la fascinait, de même que tout ces lieux et ces noms qui semblaient inexplicablement reliés à lui, comme si tout gravitait autour de lui. Inévitablement, le nom « T.E Jedusor » résonna dans son esprit sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres s'arracha alors à la contemplation du paysage et tourna vers elle un regard flamboyant. Un court moment, Bellatrix craignit qu'il n'ait décrypté ses pensées, mais il finit par murmurer doucement en inclinant la tête de côté :

\- Tu es trop curieuse, Bella. Ça me déplaît.

Une nouvelle fois, elle se retrouva le nez dans la neige. Sous l'emprise des émotions, elle avait brièvement perdu le contrôle de son corps ; la réalité s'estompa soudainement autour d'elle. Il lui aurait presque parut banal qu'après le « Bella » chuchoté avec suavité par son maître, ce dernier lui tende une main pour l'aider à se relever. Fort heureusement, il n'en fit rien, ce qui permit à Bellatrix de retrouver peu à peu ses esprits ; en se redressant, elle sentit une forte langueur se répandre en elle en songeant que le Seigneur des ténèbres allait peut-être de nouveau s'adresser à elle par son surnom. Mais il n'en fit rien non plus.

Il reprit même un ton froid pour déclarer :

\- Dans quelques temps, tu auras besoin d'un entraînement spécifique.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, maître ?

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle haleta. Le Seigneur des ténèbres la regarda pour lui faire part de cette surprenante nouvelle :

\- Bellatrix, je vais t'apprendre ma magie.

Béate, elle garda les lèvres suspendues en l'air. Avait-elle bien entendu ? En ignorant quelle serait la manière la plus appropriée de réagir, elle balbutia une suite de mots incompréhensibles et son visage rougit frénétiquement. Son maître leva cependant une main avant qu'elle ne réagisse pour dire :

\- Nous parlerons de ce sujet plus tard.

Après quoi, il leva soudainement sa baguette et la dirigea vers elle. Bellatrix eut à peine le temps de le voir esquisser un geste dans sa direction.

...

La première grande bataille la plus destructrice de l'histoire de la guerre des sorciers eut lieu le 31 décembre 1970. L'Auror de grande renommée Alastor Maugrey présida les troupes de l'ordre du phénix et les mena jusqu'en Écosse ; il était loin d'être aussi redouté que Lord Voldemort, mais sa présence au sein de l'armée n'en demeurait pas moins rassurante aux yeux de la population et de Dumbledore en personne, qui lui avait même ordonné de traquer les mangemorts à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Maugrey s'était créé une réputation de sorcier extrêmement brillant (dans le camp de Dumbledore) et de tyran sans pitié (dans le camp du Seigneur des ténèbres) ; non seulement, il possédait d'incroyables connaissances en matière de magie noire, mais en plus, il tuait et torturait ses ennemis avec le même sang-froid que son adversaire.

L'ordre du phénix était désormais au paroxysme de sa puissance, tout comme Lord Voldemort.

Comme d'habitude, Bellatrix se lança dans la bataille sans réfléchir. En tant que soldat-en-chef, elle avait sous sa tutelle quelques soldats : les frères Lestrange, ces deux gros balourds de Crabbe et Goyle, Travers et Dolohov. Toutefois, elle n'avait que faire de cette autorité dont son maître lui avait fait don, ses seuls objectifs étant de combattre et de servir. Une demi-heure après la bataille, elle avait déjà tué cinq ennemis ; elle valsait entre les cadavres en visant toutes les personnes qui étaient à portée de sa vue, sa robe sombre à mi-genoux effectuant une danse macabre autour de ses chevilles.

En constatant que Crabbe s'acharnait à vider entièrement de son sang un soldat qui était déjà à l'agonie, elle hurla, furieuse :

\- Laisse-le, imbécile ! Nous avons deux cent autres personnes à combattre !

\- Derrière toi, Bellatrix ! L'avertit en même temps Rabastan qui semblait davantage participer à un jeu qu'à un combat.

Elle pivota sur elle-même juste à temps pour stupéfixer Meadowes, une espèce de grande femme au regard d'écervelée. Par la suite, elle se mesura à Gideon Prewett, lequel lui donna autant de fil à retordre que les fois précédentes. « J'ai vraiment hâte de maîtriser les forces des ténèbres, ça me facilitera la tâche », songea-t-elle en jetant avec agacement trois sortilèges mortels d'affilé. Même lorsque Rodolphus intervint pour l'aider, Gideon demeura inébranlable ; son frère arriva peu après, ce qui fit enrager Bellatrix. Ils furent quatre au duel, puis Rabastan s'ajouta à leur nombre. Tous les cinq étaient aussi doués les uns que les autres, et de ce fait, leur lutte se prolongea pendant quinze minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alastor Maugrey fasse son apparition.

À la fois grand et bien bâti, il possédait un visage renfrogné aux traits sévères, encadré de lourds cheveux. Sans se laisser impressionner par ce puissant sorcier, Bellatrix le visa de sa baguette avec détermination, un geste audacieux qui lui valut d'être projetée à terre et d'être frappée par un sort d'attaque qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui lui infligea une brûlure virulente et la paralysa entièrement. Elle hoqueta en portant une main à son estomac et ne parvint pas à trouver sa respiration. Après quoi, elle se laissa tomber en arrière et perdit connaissance.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était allongée sur le lit de camp d'une tente. Assise près d'elle, il y avait Elena, l'un des serviteurs. Le décor tangua autour d'elle lorsqu'elle se redressa, puis elle fut transpercée par une étrange douleur. Une peur inattendue lui noua alors la gorge et manqua de la faire défaillir cependant qu'elle contemplait le sang qui perlait encore sur ses jambes.

\- Pourquoi suis-je dans cet état misérable ? Aboya-t-elle à l'attention d'Elena.

\- Bellatrix.

En agrippant brutalement le col de la robe d'Elena, elle cria avec hystérie :

\- Parle ou je te tue !

\- L'enfant que tu portais est mort. Il n'a pas survécu au choc... Je suis navrée, Bellatrix.

« Non, pensa-t-elle alors, en proie à une terrible hargne. Non ! ».


	20. Magie noire

**Bonsoir:)**

 **Désolé, mais il est un peu tard, et je viens de sortir d'une semaine d'examens (mes examens de fin de semestre), donc je suis un peu trop fatiguée pour vous faire une présentation personnalisée de ce chapitre, vous m'en voyez navrée. Néanmoins, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère que ce nouvel "épisode" vous plaira!**

 **Comme toujours, les remarques sont les bienvenues^^**

 **...**

 **20\. Magie noire**

 **...**

Bien que la première bataille la plus destructrice de l'histoire du monde des sorciers qui opposa l'ordre du phénix à l'armée de Lord Voldemort fut de courte durée, elle engendra une perte humaine à faire froid dans le dos ; près de la moitié des membres de l'ordre du phénix furent sauvagement assassinés, et Alastor Maugrey, de son côté, se chargea personnellement de torturer puis d'envoyer à la prison d'Azkaban une soixantaine de mangemorts. Lord Voldemort était ressorti une nouvelle fois triomphant de ce combat, malgré une lutte acharnée et sauvage des deux côtés.

Loin de se douter que les fidèles avaient eu tant de difficulté à vaincre leurs ennemis, Bellatrix les attendit de pied ferme au campement cette nuit. Elle ne voulait songer à rien d'autre qu'à la victoire de son maître, même si la douleur qui lui meurtrissait toujours l'abdomen ne pouvait être ignorée ; elle avait été débarrassée de la créature qu'elle avait haï de tout son être, mais les contractions étaient toujours là, cuisantes. Le mal qu'elle ressentait n'était pas celui d'une mère en deuil, mais celui d'une femme qui avait échoué. Et Bellatrix détestait l'échec.

En début de soirée, elle avait machinalement nettoyé le sang qui maculait sa peau et sa robe sans verser une seule larme. Dans sa vie, elle avait trop vécu de pertes pour être capable d'éprouver de la peine, et c'était devenu pour elle une chose tout à fait banale. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu de cet enfant.

Elle conserva néanmoins son habituel rictus arrogant et son allure digne lorsque les combattants arrivèrent enfin. Augustus Rookwood se dirigea droit vers elle aussitôt qu'il eut franchi la barrière magique qui protégeait le campement – ses cheveux gras étincelèrent littéralement dans l'obscurité. Puis il s'écria vivement :

\- Bravo, Lestrange ! Pour une fois, tu t'es montrée utile !

\- Donne-moi de plus amples explications, Rookwood, exigea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Maugrey le fou est rentré chez lui avec un moignon, dit-il entre deux éclats de rire. Quand tu as détourné son attention, on a déchiqueté en deux sa misérable jambe !

Nullement désireuse de se laisser aller à une quelconque hilarité en imaginant la moitié de jambe pendante de Maugrey, Bellatrix demanda :

\- Et donc ? Il est mort ?

\- Non, il nous a échappé... ce sale fumier !

\- Dans ce cas, vous êtes des incapables ! (pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, la colère s'empara d'elle) Alastor Maugrey est le seul pion vraiment important de l'ordre du phénix !

Les narines du fidèle se rétractèrent sous l'effet de la fureur, mais il ne tenta rien de malvenu contre Bellatrix, car Rabastan fit son apparition à l'instant même ; la tunique presque aussi encrassée que celle de Greyback, il avait aux lèvres un demi-sourire ensanglanté qui lui donnait un air de tortionnaire mentalement dérangé, et ses cheveux plaqués contre son front atteignaient ses yeux mobiles. Ce fut avec son habituel sarcasme qu'il aborda Bellatrix :

\- Si tu continues sur cette voie, Bellatrix, tu vas finir par te créer une réputation de folle cinglée ! _Menacer Maugrey le fou avec les Prewett qui étaient à deux doigts de te tuer_... Il n'y a que le Seigneur des ténèbres qui oserait faire ça !

\- Le Seigneur des ténèbres a ordonné sa mort, je te rappelle, sombre idiot ! Et quels que soient les dangers que ça implique, il nous faut accomplir cette mission... mais si tu es trop couard pour te mesurer à un Auror, ça te regarde, Rabastan !

En jetant un bref regard aux alentours, elle ajouta :

\- Où est Rodolphus ?

\- Sûrement déjà parti.

\- Où donc ?

En assenant deux tapes complices sur l'épaule de deux fidèles qui passèrent devant lui, Rabastan répondit avec désinvolture :

\- Dans une auberge voisine où nous allons fêter notre victoire... Mais tu ne peux pas venir. C'est un endroit réservé aux hommes ; un endroit plutôt intime, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Avec de la musique et les plus belles sorcières du comté.

« Dans un moment pareil, la seule chose qu'il trouve à faire, c'est d'aller s'amuser ? Est-ce qu'il se paye ma tête ? » se dit-elle en sentant une vive colère la foudroyer. En serrant les poings, elle répliqua à l'attention de son beau-frère en feignant l'indifférence :

\- Allez au diable si ça vous chante ! Je n'en ai rien à faire !

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, fit joyeusement Rabastan en s'éloignant. Mon frère ne s'approchera pas d'une seule fille, à mon avis ! Il n'a jamais su s'amuser, cet idiot !... Et puis, il ne voudrait certainement pas blesser sa chère petite Bellatrix !

Sur ces mots, il transplana, suivi par une dizaine de mangemorts déjà à moitié ivres. Dans la nuit silencieuse, Bellatrix ricana alors en lançant ironiquement :

\- Pourquoi se priverait-il de s'amuser comme tout le monde ?

Elle ne retourna bien évidemment pas au campement, mais transplana à son tour dans le sillage de Goyle qui ne remarqua même pas qu'elle était sur ses talons. Ce fut devant une bâtisse bancale d'un vert criard qu'elle réapparut ; la petite rue dans laquelle était situé l'auberge était pourvue de pavés entre lesquels flottait un ruisseau à l'odeur nauséabonde (de l'urine) et de chats vagabonds. Une musique de mauvais goût s'échappait d'entre les murs de l'auberge, interrompue quelquefois par des gloussements féminins. Goyle se mit à frétiller en se précipitant au pas de course vers l'entrée de l'auberge, cependant, Bellatrix interrompit son élan en lui donnant un coup de pied. Il tomba au sol, inconscient.

Après quoi, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé jusqu'à l'auberge dans l'intention d'entraîner par la force son mari hors de cet endroit vulgaire. Toutefois, elle fut devancée par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement dans un affreux grincement ; ce fut Rodolphus qui en sortit. En le voyant, Bellatrix le gifla immédiatement, geste qui le fit se renfrogner.

\- Je venais te voir, lui dit-il froidement.

\- Et tu pensais que j'aurais pu me retrouver ici ! Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ? S'écria-t-elle d'une voix perçante en indiquant l'auberge du pouce. Dis plutôt que tu frétillais autant que ce porc de Goyle à l'idée de venir ici !

Il ignora ses remontrances et lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Hurla-t-elle en attirant le regard d'un passant soûl au pas boiteux.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai ramené jusqu'au campement, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas ! S'énerva-t-il pour de bon. Et ce sont les serviteurs qui m'ont annoncé que tu étais en train de perdre l'enfant ! J'ignorais... (il parut chercher ses mots) qu'il y avait des femmes dans cet auberge... Je croyais que tu étais là avec les autres fidèles, c'est en tout cas l'hypothèse qu'a faite Rabastan pour m'entraîner jusqu'ici.

Nullement convaincue, Bellatrix le fusilla du regard ; elle remarqua qu'il était blessé au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière, mais ne s'en soucia guère. Elle se sentait salie et humiliée. En s'apprêtant à planter Rodolphus sur-le-champ, elle s'écarta de lui avec un mouvement farouche, néanmoins, dans une poigne puissante, il la saisit par le bras.

\- Lâche-moi ! Se débattit-elle férocement sans pouvoir triompher contre l'étreinte de fer qui la retenait. Je te dis de me lâcher, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... Je ne t'ai jamais empêché d'aller voir d'autres femmes, d'accord ! J'aimerais seulement que tu le fasses discrètement, ma réputation est en jeu, sale égoïste ! Maintenant, écarte-toi ou bien...

\- Bon sang, Bellatrix, je ne veux passer la soirée qu'avec toi !

L'exclamation fougueuse de Rodolphus stoppa net Bellatrix. Toute sa méfiance s'envola alors qu'elle le contemplait, non sans une certaine surprise. Pour la première fois, alors qu'elle le côtoyait presque au quotidien depuis leur mariage, elle réalisa de quelle manière son regard était posé sur elle ; l'ardeur qui pétillait dans ses yeux trahissait un sentiment qui allait bien au-delà de la simple camaraderie amicale ou fraternelle. « Croit-il vraiment que je l'ai choisi comme époux pour qu'il finisse par me regarder de la sorte ? » pensa-t-elle en se sentant presque affolée.

\- Tu prends ton rôle de mari trop à cœur, déclara-t-elle impulsivement en prenant sa voix de reine.

Puis elle dégagea son bras et s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'elle le put.

...

Bellatrix fut initiée aux forces du mal aussi tôt qu'elle l'avait espéré, c'est-à-dire quelques semaines après le triomphe du Seigneur des ténèbres à la sanguinaire bataille qui avait tant chamboulé le monde des sorciers. Le Lord la fit appeler un soir sans notifier l'objet de sa demande, et Bellatrix ne s'était certainement pas attendu à voir l'un des ses vœux les plus chers se concrétiser si vite ; quand son maître lui fit part de son intention imminente de lui transmettre quelques-uns de ses savoirs, elle se jeta au sol en laissant déborder de son visage tremblant des larmes de gratitude. Elle ne put ensuite s'empêcher de se demander si, hormis elle, d'autres fidèles avaient eu le privilège de recevoir un apprentissage personnel de Lord Voldemort.

La majorité des fidèles possédait en effet des connaissances en magie noire plus qu'élémentaire, et il était donc fort probablement qu'ils aient subi des entraînement poussés avant d'avoir une bonne pratique. « Peu importe, je préfère me dire que je suis une privilégiée et que le maître va m'enseigner une magie différente ; une magie plus sophistiquée et puissante que celle qu'il a daigné apprendre aux autres », se dit-elle avant de se rappeler que ses pensées n'étaient pas intimes quand elle était en présence du Seigneur des ténèbres.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier tourna vers elle un regard noir et ses lèvres minces esquissèrent un sourire cruel qui vrilla le cœur de Bellatrix. Il dit sèchement :

\- Non, tu n'es pas du tout une privilégiée. Et tu apprendras, comme les autres, ma magie sous sa forme la plus simple. De plus, Bellatrix... (elle tressaillit lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle) L'enseignement de l'Occlumancie sera l'un des premiers que tu recevras ; je ne supporte plus de lire les puérilités de ton esprit.

Estimant qu'il était préférable pour elle de ne pas commenter les paroles de son maître, Bellatrix garda le silence, les yeux humblement rivés vers le sol. Sa crainte la plus grande en cet instant était de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même ainsi que la maigre estime qu'il avait d'elle. Mais, s'il réduisait davantage la distance qu'il y avait entre eux, s'il lui prenait le menton, ou s'il l'appelait une nouvelle fois « Bella », saurait-elle se maîtriser ? De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle voulait rester près de lui, elle devait faire fi de sa vive attirance pour lui.

\- Toutefois, l'Occlumancie peut attendre pour le moment. Je crains que tu ne meurs de honte en voyant tout ce qui défile dans ta tête être exposé au grand jour, entendit-elle poursuivre Lord Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse.

Affolée, elle commença :

\- Maître, je... !

\- Si j'en crois les dires de ton mari, tu excellais en défense contre les forces du mal quand tu étais à Poudlard. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, maître, rougit-elle fièrement. Moi et Rodolphus étions les meilleurs en lutte.

Avec un sourire ironique, son maître répliqua :

\- Maintenant, tu n'apprendras plus à te défendre contre les forces du mal, tu devras les maîtriser. Le médiocre enseignement de Poudlard ne te sera d'aucune utilité, dorénavant. La magie noire surpasse de très loin celle dont tu as l'habitude, et elle comporte des subtilités que seuls quelques rares sorciers sont capables de comprendre et de dompter. Lord Voldemort est naturellement à l'origine de toutes les récentes inventions de la magie des ténèbres.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il esquissa un mouvement gracieux du bras afin de s'enrouler de sa cape – mouvement que Bellatrix suivit du regard avec un air béat d'admiration – après quoi, en une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva dans les airs, son corps svelte entouré d'une fumée de jais nacrée de vert émeraude. La couleur des ténèbres. Par la suite, il se déplaça dans les airs avec un naturel déconcertant, comme un immense oiseau majestueux. « C'est un oiseau, songea Bellatrix en ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle. Maître, ce que vous êtes beau ! ».

Quand il redescendit sur terre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et elle s'empressa de retrouver une contenance. Cependant, le Seigneur des ténèbres ne paraissait nullement agacé par son attitude ; Bellatrix savait qu'il appréciait qu'on lui témoigne de l'admiration. Lorsqu'il lui fit signe d'approcher, elle obéit, non sans une certaine appréhension.

\- Allez-vous m'apprendre à voler ? Demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Sa question eut pour seul effet de faire échapper un long rire à son maître. Un rire sans timbre et sans chaleur.

\- Je suis le seul en ce bas monde qui soit capable de voler sans support ! S'exclama-t-il ensuite. Voyons, Bellatrix, ne sois pas une élève si stupide !

Il y eut une minute de silence durant laquelle les joues de la jeune femme eurent à peine le temps de refroidir. Puis, Lord Voldemort déclara, les yeux à nouveau rivés sur elle :

\- Nous allons tout de même faire un essai. Viens ici.

Elle obtempéra. Il lui fut ordonné d'écarter les bras et de se concentrer sur l'une de ses impulsions les plus fortes, car c'était apparemment par le biais des impulsions humaines les plus « basses » que la pratique de la magie noire pouvait se faire ; le sortilège doloris, par exemple, exigeait d'assouvir une forte envie de contempler la souffrance. L'exercice ne fut guère difficile pour Bellatrix : avec la présence de son maître à deux pas d'elle, il y avait largement de quoi stimuler son impulsion dominante du moment. Elle fut quelque peu embarrassée de ressentir de façon si foudroyante tout le désir amoureux qu'elle avait en elle, mais elle n'était plus en mesure de l'ignorer.

Les paupières closes, elle se concentra. Au bout d'un moment, elle tressaillit violemment en sentant le menton de son maître lui frôler les cheveux. Depuis quand était-il là ? Et quand s'était-il rapproché ? Elle sentit son corps entier se contracter et son souffle se heurter.

\- Les bras plus hauts... plus hauts ! entendit-elle la voix glacée du Lord derrière elle.

Elle s'efforça de les étendre autant que possible alors que l'extrémité de ses doigts tremblaient. Cela s'empira, puisque son maître était toujours aussi proche d'elle, voire davantage. Son impulsion grandit alors : sa respiration devint frénétique, et sa peau s'embrasa. Bientôt, son désir devint si pressante que Bellatrix se tourna ardemment vers son maître pour lui faire face. Néanmoins, ses pieds se décollèrent du sol avant qu'elle n'ait esquissé un mouvement. Elle sentit son corps s'élever à deux mètres du sol, puis retomber brutalement.

\- Maître, ai-je vraiment... ? Souffla-t-elle, toujours fébrile, en observant ses jambes.

\- Non, tu n'y es pas arrivé, comme je m'y attendais, dit-il en s'écartant brusquement d'elle.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous décevoir.

Ses yeux rougeoyants la fixèrent quand il ajouta :

\- Évite de manifester tes impulsions avec autant d'intensité à l'avenir ; sans maîtrise de toi, tu ne parviendras pas à contrôler ta magie... Maintenant, nous allons commencer par les bases, à savoir les sortilèges impardonnables. J'ai vu que tu étais plutôt douée pour le doloris, mais pas suffisamment pour infliger une véritable douleur. Commençons.

...

 _Une semaine plus tard..._

 _..._

Un jour, alors que Bellatrix se promenait en bordure de forêt, elle avisa une silhouette encapuchonnée qui lui parut étrangement familière, bien qu'elle n'entrevît que vaguement les contours de sa silhouette. Ce fut sans attendre qu'elle se lança à sa poursuite, sa baguette en main ; grâce à ses techniques de magie récemment acquises, elle pouvait courir à un rythme extrêmement rapide. Sa cible tenta de lui échapper avec un galop digne d'une biche effrayée. Un galop qu'elle reconnut d'emblée...

\- Arrête toi immédiatement, Andromeda ! S'égosilla-t-elle.

Sans lui prêter attention, sa sœur continua sa course en serpentant entre les hautes herbes. Bellatrix leva sa baguette avec impatience et son sortilège fit basculer cette dernière à terre ; elle se pressa ensuite jusqu'à elle, se courba à sa hauteur, et lui retira son capuchon d'un coup sec. Les lourdes boucles brunes d'Andromeda se rabattirent sur son visage rougi par l'effort. Ses grands yeux candides se posèrent sur Bellatrix et s'emplirent d'un film humide qui refléta une tristesse sans pareille, alors que ses sourcils demeuraient froncés.

Elle s'adressa à sa grande sœur en ces termes froids et durs :

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Te laisser tranquille ? Ironisa Bellatrix en se redressant. Comme tu le sais, le Seigneur des ténèbres nous a donné l'ordre de t'éliminer toi et ton sang-de-bourbe de fiancé Tonks. Tu aurais mieux fait de rester barricadée dans sa maison au lieu de t'aventurer là où nous pouvons te trouver.

Sans un mot, Andromeda envoya valser sa baguette près d'un ruisseau. Après quoi, elle dit sèchement :

\- Eh bien, vas-y. Tue-moi.

« Pourquoi me rend-elle la tâche si facile ? Songea Bellatrix avec agacement. Ah, ma chère sœur ! Tu resteras toujours sotte et naïve ! ». Afin de gagner un laps de temps maximal, elle fit tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts en déclarant de sa voix hautaine :

\- Je veux d'abord que tu répondes à mes questions.

\- Ou quoi ? Tu me lanceras un nouvel _endoloris_ ?

La tentative d'Andromeda de provoquer de la culpabilité chez Bellatrix échoua lamentablement. Celle-ci éclata de rire – un rire glacial, entièrement calqué sur celui de son maître – puis elle s'écria :

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est plutôt une bonne idée, d'autant plus que je peux dorénavant infliger une dose de torture qui mène mes victimes jusqu'à l'agonie ! Si c'est ce que tu veux, je peux sans problème répondre à ta demande !

Ces terribles paroles s'évaporèrent dans le ciel bleu nacré, succédé par un silence pesant. Andromeda la contempla longuement avec un air indéfinissable avant de murmurer d'un ton presque peiné :

\- Lord Voldemort est vraiment en train de faire de toi une personne monstrueuse.

Le nom de son maître prononcé sur un ton si méprisant mit littéralement Bellatrix hors d'elle : elle bondit sur elle en lui tirant les cheveux avec tant de brutalité qu'elle lui en arracha une pleine poignée, tout en tempêtant à gorge déployée :

\- Je t'interdis de prononcer une seule parole insultante à propos du Seigneur des ténèbres ! Il vaut bien plus que toi ! Bien plus que tout le monde ! Il est... il est... (les joues en feu, elle perdit ses mots) Il est mon maître, acheva-t-elle finalement.

Ensuite, elle réalisa que ses mains étaient enroulées autour de la gorge d'Andromeda qui suffoquait, et elle les desserra donc sans réfléchir. Sa sœur ne paraissait nullement effrayée ou en colère malgré la maltraitance qu'elle avait subi, mais simplement incrédule. Elle demanda en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Bellatrix, comme auparavant :

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Surprise, Bellatrix sursauta aussi vivement que si on lui avait infligé une brûlure en criant :

\- Bien sûr que non ! Comment oserais-je ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Puis...

\- J'ai retrouvé ça dans tes affaires chez notre père, dit calmement Andromeda en glissant une main sous les plis de sa cape jusqu'à en extraire un cadre photo. Tu l'as volé à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le bureau de Slughorn ?... Qui sont ces élèves ? Je n'en reconnais aucun.

Agacée, Bellatrix parcourut des yeux le cadre poussiéreux qui ne lui disait aucun souvenir. Des étudiants de Poudlard étaient regroupés sur cette photo sur l'image en noir et blanc, mais pas un seul d'entre eux ne lui était familier. Seul l'un d'eux attira son regard : grand, brun, séduisant, il possédait un je-ne-sais quoi qui lui parut familier. « Pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable de m'en souvenir ? Se demanda-t-elle. Andromeda se moque-t-elle de moi ? Pourquoi aurais-je gardé cette photo ? ». Elle était tellement imprégnée par l'image qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'Andromeda avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête et remarqua que cette dernière avait disparu, elle poussa un hurlement de rage. Un bout de papier apparut au même moment sous ses yeux, et elle l'attrapa au vol pour lire les mots suivants :

...

 _J'ai promis à Ted de rester en vie. Je n'ai donc pas l'intention de te laisser me faire du mal. Adieu, Bellatrix. Adieu pour toujours._


	21. L'arme secrète de Bellatrix Lestrange

**Bonjour, je profite de ce temps glacé où vous devez certainement être confiné chez vous à lire des fanfictions en attendant que la tempête s'arrête pour poster ce chapitre:) Ayant enfin fini mes examens, je peux consacrer plus de temps à l'écriture, donc, youpi!^^**

 **Il y encore un petit bond dans le temps, mais rien de très choquant (seulement cinq ans). J'espère que vous apprécierez et je remercie tous ceux qui suivent avec assiduité cette histoire. Tout petit mot ou message privé est le bienvenu, je le rappelle.**

 **...**

 **21. _L'arme secrète de Bellatrix Lestrange_**

 ** _..._**

 _Cinq ans plus tard..._

 _..._

 _Juin 1975 –_ Quelque part, sur un chemin de terre, au milieu d'une lande déjà fertile depuis l'arrivée du printemps, deux femmes marchaient d'un pas régulier. Toutes deux étaient grandes, possédaient une allure aristocratique qui les dotaient d'un air supérieur, et arboraient de longues robes d'un noir conservateur, qui accompagnaient les roulis de leurs chevilles. Leur différence résidait dans leur physique ; chez l'une, le teint était vif (le sang affluait très vite vers le visage), les yeux étaient expressifs, et les cheveux formaient une masse très sombre. Chez l'autre, le teint était constamment pâle et éteint, les yeux étaient inaccessibles, et les cheveux étaient fins et clairs. Bellatrix était la beauté sauvage et sensuelle, Narcissa, la beauté mystérieuse et aristocratique.

Hansord n'était pas très loin d'elles, à un kilomètre à peine, mais les toits des maisons étaient déjà visibles ainsi que le pompeux grillage doré qui servait de coffre-fort à l'ancestrale manoir de la famille Black. Pas un seul sang-pur ne pouvait se montrer nostalgique concernant l'état actuel du village : il n'y avait plus un seul moldu. Tous avaient fui le village suite au massacre d'octobre 1972. Désormais, le lieu était encore plus refermé sur lui-même qu'auparavant, chassant tous les parasites qui n'avaient pas de sang de sorcier dans les veines. Ces transformations étaient bien évidemment apparu sous l'impulsion de Lord Voldemort qui n'avait toujours pas l'intention de cesser la guerre.

À l'approche du village, Narcissa accéléra soudainement sa démarche.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas si vite, Cissy ? S'exaspéra Bellatrix en élevant sa cadence au niveau de la sienne. Et qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à dire à père ?

Sans répondre, Narcissa tapota le grillage qui s'écarta dans un grincement sonore. Un instant plus tard, elles étaient dans le vestibule, leurs capes sous le bras. C'était le nouvel elfe de leur père Cygnus qui était venu les accueillir ; les deux sœurs lui jetèrent avec impatience leurs habits d'extérieur, et il s'empressa de les réceptionner et de disparaître au deuxième étage. Ensuite, elles se rendirent dans le boudoir où Cygnus passait la majorité de son temps : ce dernier était affalé dans son fauteuil, sa canne gisant sur un pan du tapis, et il ronflait bruyamment, la bouche ouverte.

\- Père, l'appela Narcissa en demeurant figée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Plus radicale, Bellatrix s'avança jusqu'à lui en s'écriant :

\- Père !

Un grognement fit trembler les mâchoires épaisses de Cygnus qui fit ballotter sa tête avant d'enfin ouvrir les yeux ; son regard vide indiqua néanmoins qu'il n'avait pas totalement émergé de son sommeil. Bellatrix l'appela alors une nouvelle fois sans lui épargner un second cri, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire violemment sursauter. En manquant de basculer de son siège par les accoudoirs, il empoigna sa canne et la fit mouliner vers Bellatrix en tonnant :

\- Dehors, du vent ! Et plus vite que ça !

\- Père, c'est Bella et Cissy ! L'arrêta Bellatrix en lui arrachant son « arme » des mains.

« La solitude est vraiment en train de lui faire perdre la tête », songea-t-elle alors qu'il se calmait peu à peu. Après deux minutes, Bellatrix et Narcissa étaient assises face au fauteuil de leur père qui s'empressa d'engloutir un répugnant verre de xérès dont l'odeur persistante se dispersa dans la pièce (un alcool bon marché qu'il consommait pourtant abondamment depuis peu). Puis il riva ses yeux plissés sur Narcissa en déclarant de son ton bourru :

\- Dépêche-toi de parler, Cissy.

\- Père... (elle parut hésiter un court instant) J'aimerais vous demander la permission d'épouser Lucius Malefoy.

Un geyser de jus de citrouille au lait tiède s'échappa de la bouche de Bellatrix qui ne fut pas loin de l'étranglement ; sa tasse explosa en mille morceaux dans ses mains. Elle contempla ensuite sa sœur avec une expression aussi horrifiée que si elle venait d'annoncer la plus funeste des nouvelles :

\- Cissy... tu... tu... !

Le regard que braqua Cygnus sur elle ne l'incita pas à se taire :

\- Lucius Malefoy ? Tu as bien dit _Lucius Malefoy_ ?

Impassible, les mains croisées avec rigidité sur ses genoux, Narcissa ne lui accorda pas un seul regard ; elle était bien trop occupée à anticiper la réaction de leur père, qui demeurait jusque-là sans réaction. Son expression indolente indiquait qu'il n'avait pas toute sa lucidité et qu'il n'était clairement pas en état de s'atteler à une tâche aussi monstrueuse que l'acceptation d'un nouveau gendre.

D'ailleurs, il exécuta un geste las de la main en répondant :

\- Permission accordée, Cissy.

\- Père, comment pouvez-vous... ! Gronda Bellatrix en se levant.

\- Toi, du balais ! Rugit-il aussi fort qu'elle en lui tirant la manche avec la poignée de sa canne. Rentre chez toi ! Je parle à ta sœur, tu n'as rien à faire là !

Furieuse d'être ainsi écartée d'une conversation aux conséquences qui risquaient d'être désastreuses, Bellatrix quitta le boudoir en se mordant les lèvres pour garder le silence. Elle martela hargneusement le sol avec ses bottines, ce qui fit trembler les murs magiques si fortement que le haut plafond du vestibule diminua. À l'entrée, l'elfe de maison salua courtoisement Bellatrix et il obtint pour seule réponse un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser jusqu'aux escaliers. Après quoi, Bellatrix attendit sur le perron en entamant une série de cent pas jusqu'à ce que sa sœur réapparaisse. Elle lui bondit aussitôt dessus en s'écriant :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de mariage avec Malefoy, Cissy ? Je croyais que tu ne le fréquentais pas !

\- Tais-toi, Bella, dit froidement Narcissa en descendant les marches du perron.

\- Mais tu...

\- Je fréquente Lucius Malefoy depuis peu, oui. Il en était au moins à sa vingtième demande en mariage et j'ai fini par céder. Il s'avère que c'est le seul homme qui pourra m'offrir une vie stable et confortable : sa famille est l'une des plus riches d'Angleterre.

« Veut-elle me faire croire qu'elle ne recherche qu'un intérêt matériel dans cette affaire ? » se demanda Bellatrix en cherchant un quelconque signe dans l'attitude de sa sœur qui pourrait appuyer ses dires. Toutefois, aucune rougeur ne vint assombrir la peau blanche de Narcissa et même son visage ne refléta aucune émotion.

En désespoir de cause, Bellatrix lâcha :

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Dis plutôt que tu l'aimes, ce nul ! Ce sale noble maniéré ! Que tu roucoulais avec lui pendant tes rondes nocturnes à Poudlard ! Que tu...

\- Arrête, Bella ! S'énerva Narcissa en se tournant vers elle. Je te rappelle que nous sommes aussi nobles que Lucius et je ne comprends pas tes réactions de haine féroce à chaque fois que je parle de lui, il n'a déshonoré personne, et il est l'un des sang-pur les plus correct que je connaisse ! De plus, il est lié à nous par le sang même s'il appartient à une famille étrangère à la nôtre ! (Bellatrix tressaillit à cette pensée)

Surprise par cette inhabituelle réaction excessive de la part de sa sœur, Bellatrix répliqua :

\- Et alors ? Est-il le seul ? Les sorciers de pure souche sont tous nos parents éloignés, même ces bouseux de Prewett, et pourtant, je n'éprouve pour aucun d'entre eux un amour inconditionnel ! Moi, sœurette, je crois surtout que tu veux masquer tes sentiments pour _Lucius_ par un mariage de convention !

Cette fois-ci, Narcissa rougit violemment, mais davantage de colère que d'embarras. Peu désireuse de prolonger son échange avec Bellatrix qui devenait de plus en plus volcanique, elle s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot de plus, puis transplana au tournant de la rue.

...

Comme chaque jour depuis le retour de Sirius au 12 square Grimmauld, la maison menaçait de s'écrouler sous les cris virulents de Walburga – ce dernier venait d'achever sa cinquième année à Poudlard et la seule raison qui l'avait motivé à rentrer chez ses parents était d'avoir un toit pour dormir. Désormais, sa mère le haïssait cordialement, et cette haine était malheureusement réciproque depuis qu'il avait affirmé devant sa famille entière l'année dernière qu'il détestait les serpentard et qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se convertir à la « secte » des sang-pur pour devenir le partisan « d'un mage noir taré ». Bien évidemment, Bellatrix n'avait guère pu laisser passer des propos aussi outrageants et avait puni son cousin comme il le méritait ; mais elle avait été consciente qu'aucune menace ne l'empêcherait de se rebeller à nouveau. Espérait-elle encore que son comportement cesse de se dégrader ? Non. Elle savait que Sirius était déjà perdu.

À l'inverse, elle avait vu depuis peu son intérêt croître pour Regulus, le jeune frère de Sirius auquel elle n'avait que jusque-là accorder quelques mots de sympathie bienveillants ; toujours éclipsé par le charisme non discutable de son aîné, c'était un adolescent effacé qui promettait pourtant d'avoir un bel avenir. Admis à serpentard lors de sa première année, il avait été gratifié de bon nombre d'éloges par ses professeurs et montrait une connivence de plus en plus accrue pour tout ce qui avait trait au sang-pur. Sa mère l'adorait. Même son père, le glacial Orion, lui accordait des cajoleries et des mots doux. Bellatrix s'était rapprochée de lui avec le temps, bien que l'attachement qu'elle avait pour lui soit loin d'égaler celui qu'elle avait pour Sirius depuis son plus jeune âge.

\- … Opprobre ! Entendit Bellatrix vociférer sa tante Walburga depuis le couloir étroit du rez-de-chaussé de la maison. Opprobre et honte de la famille ! Comment oses-tu mettre tes pieds sur le sol de notre maison vêtu comme un sang-de-bourbe, sans t'être coiffé et avec ce sourire insolent ! Misérable gosse ! Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir pour fils !... Sans compter le chancre qui envahit ta chambre tout comme il te pourrit la tête de jour en jour, toutes ces misérables choses souillées que tu as collé sur _nos_ murs !

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Bellatrix jaillit du couloir. Elle eut une vue d'ensemble sur le grand salon : son oncle Orion, presque aussi voûté sur sa chaise que son propre père devait l'être à l'heure actuelle, parcourait un hebdomadaire d'un œil imperturbable, Regulus, assis à table, lisait sagement l'énorme exemplaire des _Animaux fantastiques_ de Norbert Dragonneau, quant à Sirius, il se tenait debout devant sa mère avec décontraction.

Du haut de ses seize ans, il paraissait plus arrogant que jamais avec son regard audacieux, sa désinvolture, et ses cheveux noirs qui se balançaient lâchement devant ses yeux. Bellatrix avait toujours su qu'il deviendrait beau, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu anticiper un tel manque de concordance entre son physique noble et son attitude générale. Il portait des habits de sang-impur absolument hideux : un espèce de gros gilet parsemé de clous et un pantalon bleu en toile.

En réponse aux réprimandes de sa mère, il dit sur un ton provocateur semblable à celui qu'employait souvent Bellatrix :

\- Ces choses que je colle sur vos murs, ce sont des photos de femmes en _bikini_ ; oui, mère, j'aime admirer le corps des jolies filles _moldues !_ C'est pour moi une distraction très plaisante !

La gifle brutale qu'il reçut ensuite de sa mère le laissa complètement indifférent. Par la suite, il ne fut pas épargné, puisque Regulus se joignit à Walburga. D'une insupportable voix de garçon sage au comportement exemplaire – qui exaspéra Bellatrix presque autant que le ton insolent de Sirius – il s'adressa à son frère :

\- Vraiment, Sirius, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avoir autant d'irrespect envers nos parents dans leur propre maison ; ils ont toujours tout sacrifié pour notre éducation, et toi, au lieu de les remercier, tu vas fréquenter les traîtres à leur sang et tu agis comme un parfait idiot.

\- N'est-ce pas, Reg ? Répliqua Sirius avec sarcasme. Toi, tu es différent, hein ? Chouchou des parents et des professeurs, attrapeur de l'équipe de serpentard, et probablement préfet dans quelques mois !... Et mangemort dans trois ans, j'oubliais ! Tu es vraiment promis à un grand destin ! (comme pour pousser Regulus à bout, il ajouta) Il ne te manque plus que les cheveux gras et le nez crochu pour être une parfaite réplique de ton copain Servilus !

Ne pouvant rester plus longtemps spectatrice, Bellatrix se précipita vers son cousin en criant :

\- Espèce de sale dépravé ! Comment oses-tu ?

\- Bonjour, cousine, lui lança-t-il en esquissant un sourire amer. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'exterminer des gens innocents avec Voldemort ?

\- Boucle-la ! Je vais t'arracher ta langue souillée ! Je vais te l'arracher !

Elle voulut lui faire payer ses paroles à propos du Seigneur des ténèbres, mais elle ne parvint pas à dompter le physique de Sirius qui était devenu celui d'un homme. Machinalement, elle sortit donc sa baguette de sa poche jusqu'à ce que Walburga intervienne en sommant sèchement à son fils de monter dans sa chambre, ce qu'il ne fit qu'après s'être adonné à une nouvelle provocation. Il déclara sans se départir de son ironie en se tournant vers sa mère :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mère, je ne me contente pas des filles moldues en bikini, il m'arrive aussi de trouver les filles au sang-pur distrayantes ; ou mieux que des sang-pur, mes charmantes cousines ! Regarde, voilà qui devrait te faire grandement plaisir !

Sans crier gare, il pivota en direction de Bellatrix et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. « Sale gamin ! » songea-t-elle en lui empoignant férocement les cheveux pour l'empêcher d'exercer la moindre domination sur elle. N'ayant guère l'habitude de se détourner des invitations au combat ou de ses adversaires, elle ne repoussa pas Sirius, mais l'attaqua en plantant ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieur pour l'obliger à la lâcher. Ce qu'il fit en lui adressant un regard hargneux. Bien évidemment, Bellatrix ne manqua pas de lui donner la même gifle violente que Walburga, ce qui le fit simplement tressaillir.

Ensuite, il s'éclipsa du salon, les mains dans les poches de son vêtement ridiculement grand. Furieuse, Bellatrix le rappela :

\- Reviens ici, Sirius ! Reviens ici ou je vais personnellement venir t'égorger à mains nues !

\- Ne t'occupe pas de lui, Bella ! lui dit sa tante qui tremblait autant de rage qu'elle. Il a osé faire ça à sa cousine mariée... il a osé, cet infâme enfant...

Pendant un instant, ses yeux parurent sur le point de s'extraire de ses orbites ; puis elle se calma peu à peu. Elle ajouta :

\- Viens t'asseoir avec moi dans le boudoir, Bella.

...

 _Deux heures plus tard..._

 _..._

L'ARME SECRETE DE BELLATRIX LESTRANGE _par Rita Skeeter_

 _Voilà maintenant près de cinq ans que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, qui demeure tristement craint par la majorité d'entre nous, exerce son pouvoir qui menace désormais Albus Dumbledore en personne et sème la terreur dans le monde des sorciers. Et si le mage noir est indiscutablement au centre de tous les sujets d'actualités, on ne parle malheureusement que très peu de ses fidèles partisans qui ont pour habitude de réaliser des boucheries sanguinaires à chacun de leur passage dans les villages d'Angleterre. Le plus incroyable demeure le parcours de la jeune Bellatrix Lestrange, la seule femme parmi la centaine de partisans._

 _Issue de l'une des plus prestigieuses familles de sorciers – la famille Black – , son destin était supposément tout tracé : un mariage précoce, un héritage colossal, et une vie de femme au foyer. Bien que le mariage se soit réalisé dans les normes (avec Rodolphus Lestrange, lui aussi dans les rangs de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom), Bellatrix Lestrange s'est engagée comme guerrière aussitôt les vœux de mariage prononcés ; on peut supposer que ce soit sa tendance marquée pour la violence, selon des sources sûres, qui l'ait poussé dans cette voie._

 _Le plus intrigant reste son ascension fulgurante au sein même de l'armée des mangemorts : de simple serviteur, elle est devenue soldat-en-chef à peine quelques mois après son arrivée en 1970, ses compétences en magie demeurant pourtant largement inférieures à celles des soldats sous son commandement. Il serait erroné de penser que ce sont ses incroyables capacités intellectuelles qui soient la cause de son succès, Bellatrix Lestrange étant considérée comme instable mentalement et même totalement dangereuse par ses envies de suicide. Sa beauté ténébreuse serait plus à même d'expliquer le pouvoir d'attraction qu'elle exerce sur les hommes qui l'entourent, un pouvoir qui a même touché Vous-savez-qui en personne ; cela expliquerait sa rapide montée en grade._

 _Par ailleurs, Bellatrix Lestrange aurait récemment fait une fausse-couche, preuve indiscutable de son infidélité envers son mari et des moyens peu prudes qu'elle utilise pour parvenir à ses fins. Au milieu du sang et des cadavres, des liaisons amoureuses se profilent chez les mangemorts, et Bellatrix Lestrange n'a pas fini de faire des victimes._

 _..._

Bellatrix empoigna l'article de _La Gazette du sorcier_ et le jeta sur la plus grosse flamme crépitante de l'âtre de la cheminée du salon sans même prendre le temps d'examiner la photo où Skeeter esquissait un écœurant sourire mielleux et cramoisi tout en secouant ses cheveux blonds désormais courts. Bellatrix venait tout juste de regagner sa maison et avait eu la malheureuse surprise de trouver cet infâme tissu de mensonges gisant sur la table de la salle à manger ; le retournement grotesque des informations collectées fait en faveur de la reporter la stupéfiait moins que les informations elles-mêmes, que Bellatrix avait pourtant pris soin de ne divulguer à personne. Comment cette pimbêche de Skeeter avait-elle pu recueillir ces informations ?

\- Je vais venir te brûler vive chez toi, Skeeter, attends un peu ! Rugit-elle, folle de rage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle redressa la tête, et, voyant Rodolphus, elle se sentit davantage rougir de colère.

\- Est-ce que tu as lu l'article de Skeeter ? Demanda-t-elle vivement.

Il hocha simplement la tête d'un geste exaspéré.

\- Qui a osé... ramener cette chose jusqu'ici... Qui ? Marmonna-t-elle ensuite entre ses dents.

\- J'ai déjà puni l'elfe. Elle avait apparemment laissé rentrer un _visiteur_ ce matin qui lui a déposé le journal... Je pense qu'on devrait se débarrasser d'elle, d'ailleurs, Bella, et nous trouver un serviteur plus compétent.

Étrangement, cette fois-ci, Bellatrix n'eut nullement envie de s'en prendre à Vinny ; _La Gazette du sorcier_ était de toute manière un journal suffisamment populaire pour se diffuser à la vitesse d'un sortilège. À l'heure actuelle, tous les sorciers du pays devaient avoir eu connaissance de « _L'arme secrète de Bellatrix Lestrange_ ». En passant distraitement ses doigts dans la barbe mal rasée de Rodolphus, Bellatrix déclara :

\- Donne-lui simplement une punition plus douloureuse. La remplacer par un elfe tout aussi stupide qu'elle serait inutile... Un duel avec moi, ça te dit ? Ajouta-t-elle. J'ai besoin de me distraire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux face à face au sommet de la colline surplombant leur maison, leurs baguettes en mains : un défilé de lumières s'en échappèrent cependant qu'ils sautaient, tournoyaient, se courbaient, et se redressaient, presque avec grâce. Ils avaient maintes et maintes répétés les mêmes mouvements pendant les combats, mais à présent, l'esquive et l'attaque étaient devenus un jeu, une concurrence. Bellatrix songea avec jubilation que si elle usait maintenant de toutes ses connaissances en magie noire enseignées par son maître, elle serait certainement la meilleure.

\- Devine un peu ! S'écria-t-elle au bout d'un moment en roulant sur le côté pour éviter une attaque de son mari. Narcissa va épouser Malefoy ! Est-ce que tu y crois ? Ma sœur avec ce... ce... !

\- Ce n'est pas un si mauvais choix, répondit Rodolphus sous ses yeux écarquillés. Malefoy est différent d'avant. Et au moins, c'est un sang-pur.

\- Mais je ne l'aime pas ! Et les gens que je déteste le méritent toujours !

« Cela dit, il ne mérite pas plus ma haine que Sirius », se dit-elle alors.

Au même moment, sans doute sous l'effet de la fébrilité, elle parvint à mettre Rodolphus à terre. C'est alors que quelqu'un la héla : elle tourna la tête et vit au loin trois silhouettes. Celle de Rabastan, puis celle de Narcissa... Et enfin, celle de Lucius Malefoy.


	22. Les effets secondaires de l'amour

**Ayant une semaine de pause (oui, je ne reprend le semestre que la semaine prochaine^^, j'ai pour une fois pris mon temps pour l'écriture de ce chapitre. Habituellement, j'ai un rythme d'écriture assez effréné (mais je me relis, pas d'inquiétude:D)**

 **Vous y retrouverez les trois soeurs Black (oui, même Andromeda) et... *roulements de tambour* Lucius Malefoy! Bref, un beau programme en perspective: j'espère que vous apprécierez, et bonne lecture à vous! Merci de me suivre et d'être fidèle à cette histoire!**

...

 **22\. Les effets secondaires de l'amour**

 **...**

Alors que sa sœur et Lucius Malefoy se rapprochaient de sa maison champêtre, Bellatrix guetta le moindre de leur mouvement en allant jusqu'à scruter la rotation de leurs bras respectifs, comme si elle craignait qu'à tout instant leurs mains puissent se joindre ; si un acte de tendresse similaire se manifestait en sa présence, elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir conserver le peu de sang-froid qu'elle possédait. Cissy lui en voudrait certainement, mais qu'y pouvait-elle si le choix de fiancé de cette dernière s'était porté sur un crétin comme Malefoy ?

Ce fut Rabastan le premier qui aborda sa belle-sœur et son frère (Narcissa et Malefoy étaient encore loin derrière eux et s'éternisaient beaucoup trop aux yeux de Bellatrix). Tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne ferait qu'envenimer l'irritation de Bellatrix, il lui annonça pompeusement l'arrivée de son « beau-frère » avant d'ajouter d'un ton moqueur :

\- Allons, souris un peu, Bellatrix, tu exagères !... (il se tourna vers Rodolphus) Et toi, arrête d'être aussi crispé, tu vas les faire fuir !

\- Qui est-ce que ça dérangerait ? S'écria Bellatrix. Toi, Rabastan ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, d'abord ?

\- Je viens simplement vous informer que le Seigneur des ténèbres nous attend demain à six heures au quartier général... Quand à tes histoires de famille et de fiançailles, je n'en ai rien à faire, fit-il en haussant les épaules d'un geste ennuyé. Je te conseille seulement d'accepter les choses comme elles sont et de...

Une vague de plaisir prit possession du corps de Bellatrix qui n'écouta que par brides la fin de la phrase de Rabastan. Seul un nom avait maintenu son attention en éveil : le Seigneur des ténèbres. Après ces longs mois où elle avait subi la privation de sa présence, elle allait enfin pouvoir être près de lui, lui parler, et apprécier les murmures de sa voix douce et déstabilisante. Et peut-être même qu'il lui consacrerait de nouveau du temps pour lui apprendre la magie noire, bien que de ce côté-là, elle ait déjà été plus gâtée que la plupart des mangemorts. Mais elle n'avait jamais été une personne raisonnable et désirait toujours davantage que ce qu'on lui offrait ; et même son maître n'échappait malheureusement pas à la règle...

\- Bellatrix !

Le ton agacé de Narcissa la fit sursauter. Elle croisa ses yeux bleus pleins d'espérance, tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Lucius Malefoy avait la main tendu vers Bellatrix : son menton paraissait encore plus pointu depuis que son visage s'était délesté de ses rondeurs. Il portait un chapeau de sorcier mauve sur sa chevelure translucide qu'il avait considérablement laissé pousser et nouée en catogan, et son costume assorti était en soie fine et délicate. « Il a vraiment l'air d'un parfait crétin » ne put s'empêcher de penser Bellatrix en esquissant un sourire narquois.

Elle lui serra la main en disant sèchement :

\- Malefoy.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir, Bellatrix.

Étrangement, il semblait sincère ; le timbre de sa voix n'avait plus son arrogance d'antan. Bellatrix fut donc bien obligée d'être convaincue qu'il avait tout de même un peu changé, fait qui ne fit que renforcer son énervement : elle refusait de croire que Lucius Malefoy était autre chose que le garçon arrogant qu'il avait toujours été. En la regardant, il esquissa une sorte de sourire de convenance qui lui déplut, puis déclara :

\- Je viens d'être félicité par le Seigneur des ténèbres en personne pour mon intégration dans ses rangs... Il me semble, je crois, que c'est toi qui forme les nouveaux recrus, Bellatrix.

Bouche bée, Bellatrix fixa les yeux gris du fiancé de sa sœur sans y croire. Avait-il vraiment été accepté par Lord Voldemort ? Et depuis quand exactement avait-il l'ambition d'être un fidèle ? Elle avait toujours cru que ses projets se limitaient à grappiller les échelons du ministère pour lécher les bottes des sorciers hauts placés. En s'éclaircissant la gorge avec dédain, elle lâcha :

\- Qu'attends-tu de tes missions à venir, Malefoy ? Une récompense ?

\- Je n'attends que l'honneur de pouvoir servir le plus puissant sorcier de notre temps, tout comme vous, répondit-il avec assurance en observant alternativement les Lestrange.

Encore une fois, Bellatrix ne s'était pas attendue à cette réponse, et elle se tut définitivement. Un sourire fleurit alors sur les lèvres habituellement stoïques de Narcissa qui glissa ses doigts fins sur le bras de Lucius ; tous deux échangèrent ensuite un regard où se diffusa une tendresse laissant peu de doute concernant les intentions qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Cette image manqua de faire vomir Bellatrix qui dût bien admettre qu'elle avait face à elle deux fiancés amoureux.

Ensuite, elle n'eut plus aucun prétexte pour agir grossièrement envers Malefoy et l'invita à entrer chez elle. Tous s'installèrent dans le salon, et Vinny, malgré les brûlures qui rongeaient la chair de ses bras (dû à sa récente punition), transporta une collation sur deux lourds plateaux hérités de la famille Black. Malefoy évoqua ensuite son nouveau poste au ministère de la magie avant de parler du manoir que ses parents lui avaient légué où il avait l'intention de s'installer après son mariage.

...

\- Très bien, Cissy, tu as gagné ! S'écria Bellatrix. Lucius Malefoy est un bon choix !

Elle et Narcissa contournaient la maison d'une démarche paresseuse à l'abri des regards masculins, tandis que Vinny faisait flotter une large ombrelle au-dessus de leurs têtes pour les abriter du soleil particulièrement ardent cet après-midi. L'ambiance détendue du moment était à l'opposé de tous les scénarios que Bellatrix s'était forgée dans sa tête en anticipant cette rencontre ; ce qu'elle avait en premier lieu imaginé, à vrai dire, avait été sa main voltigeant jusqu'au visage de Malefoy pour lui administrer une gifle phénoménale. Et voilà qu'il était à présent en train de boire tranquillement du vin dans son salon en compagnie de son mari et son beau-frère !

\- On ne peut tout bonnement pas penser autrement d'une personne qui se rallie volontairement à la cause du Seigneur des ténèbres, expliqua-t-elle à contrecœur sous le regard de plus en plus hilare de Narcissa. Dorénavant, Cissy... tu peux compter sur mon soutien.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière gloussa une minute plus tard avec une euphorie qui n'avait rien de narcissienne. « Cissy qui glousse ! S'étonna Bellatrix, éberluée. Dites moi que je rêve ! Qu'est-ce que Malefoy a fait de ma sœur ?... Comment peut-elle se laisser transformer par un homme ? ». Elle avait toujours su que les effets secondaires de l'amour n'allaient pas de paire avec le mariage, et elle craignit à cet instant le pire pour Narcissa : face à un homme pour lequel elle éprouvait des sentiments, sa sœur ne pourra pas conserver sa dignité et son pouvoir. Elle était elle aussi tombée dans le piège du mariage d'amour, tout comme Andr...

« Non, se reprit aussitôt Bellatrix en serrant les lèvres. Je ne dois pas penser à elle ». À cet instant, Narcissa plongea ses yeux brillants dans les siens en lui prenant spontanément les mains – elle ressemblait à une malheureuse gamine de seize ans entichée :

\- Je l'aime, Bella... Lucius est vraiment un homme incroyable. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je ressens ? Tu ne ressentais pas la même chose à tes fiançailles ?

\- Absolument pas, trancha sèchement Bellatrix. _Roucouler_ n'était pas dans mes projets, pas plus que glousser comme une friandise fondante de chez Honeyduckes.

Étonnamment, Narcissa ne s'offusqua pas de ses propos. Elle continua même sur sa lancée avec plus d'enjouement que la première fois :

\- Après ton mariage avec Rodolphus, quelle est la première chose que tu lui as dite ?

\- D'aller se coucher.

Avec satisfaction, elle obtint un long silence de la part de sa sœur ; celle-ci parut sincèrement surprise, et même plus surprise que frustrée par sa réponse.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais amoureuse de lui, malgré les apparences, murmura-t-elle ensuite. Lui, en tout cas, ne semble pas considérer votre relation de la même manière que toi, Bella.

\- Ça le regarde, dit Bellatrix, de plus en plus agacée par la tournure qu'avait prise leur conversation... Par ailleurs, sœurette, je crois que nous nous étions mises d'accord pour ne pas partager de confidences privées, non ?

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Narcissa s'égara définitivement. Elle finit par se taire et par lui tourner le dos une minute plus tard, probablement dans l'intention de retrouver son fiancé pour s'adonner à quelques embrassades passionnées ; à cette pensée, Bellatrix ne put contenir une grimace. Elle retint alors sa sœur par le poignet sans tarder en s'exclamant :

\- Je plaisantais, tu n'as pas compris ! Eh, Cissy ! (Narcissa la fusilla du regard) Écoute, si tu aimes ton fiancé, c'est ton problème, je t'aurais prévenu !... Mais étant donné que je suis plus expérimentée que toi, laisse-moi te donner un conseil : exerce sur Malefoy ta domination. Même si tu _l'aimes,_ ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de prendre le pouvoir ! Contrôle-le !

Les yeux limpides et calmes de Narcissa la dévisagèrent un court instant. Après, elle haussa un sourcil espiègle en déclarant :

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je n'y ai pas déjà pensé, Bella ? Je n'ai accepté d'épouser Lucius qu'à la condition qu'il exauce tous mes moindres vœux et qu'il me laisse diriger notre futur manoir ! Je ne suis pas idiote ! Je reste une fille Black malgré tout !

En songeant que les hommes – hormis son maître – étaient vraiment tous aussi empotés les uns que les autres, Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher d'agrémenter le rire discret de sa sœur par son propre esclaffement sonore et aiguë, sûrement audible depuis la fenêtre de la salle de séjour ; pour la première fois, elle éprouva un fort élan de complicité envers Narcissa. Elles se rapprochèrent d'ailleurs considérablement l'une de l'autre à partir de cet instant sans même en avoir conscience, alors qu'elles étaient plus éloignées que jamais de leur sœur Andromeda.

...

 _Au même moment..._

 _..._

Andromeda souleva dans ses bras sa fille Nymphadora qui riait aux éclats. Elle rapprocha sa tête dodue de deux bougies presque entièrement immergées dans la crème chantilly qui auréolait un gâteau copieux, sous le regard attendri de Ted qui tenait un appareil photo magique à la main.

\- On souffle à trois, Dora, est-ce que tu es prête ? Souffla Andromeda en indiquant d'une main les bougies. Un... deux... Oh !

D'une main vive, Nymphadora venait d'attraper une pleine poignée de chantilly et de l'engouffrer entièrement dans sa bouche, ce qui déclencha immédiatement les vœux d'anniversaire : le gâteau se sépara en deux, et un geyser d'étincelles multicolores en jaillit avant de se répandre dans la pièce en tournoyant frénétiquement sous les rires de Bill et Charlie Weasley pour finir par former une phrase. La phrase « Joyeux anniversaire Nymphadora » marqua la deuxième année de la fille d'Andromeda et Ted Tonks. Tout le monde entama ensuite un chant traditionnel d'anniversaire, et cela eut pour étrange effet de faire pleurer avec hystérie la petite Nymphadora. La chevelure de celle-ci, qui avait alors une teinte auburn, devint rouge vive sous l'effet de la contrariété.

\- J'ignore pourquoi, mais elle ne supporte pas son prénom, expliqua Andromeda à Molly en berçant tendrement sa fille. Elle hurle à chaque fois qu'elle l'entend... Tu préfères ton diminutif Dora, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? Ajouta-t-elle en embrassant les petits yeux noirs brillants de la fillette.

\- Je trouve qu'elle te ressemble, fit remarquer Molly.

D'emblée, Andromeda se renfrogna ; l'idée que sa fille puisse avoir une quelconque ressemblance avec elle-même lui déplaisait, car cela incluait la possibilité que Nymphadora ait davantage hérité des gènes de sa famille maternelle. De plus, il n'y aurait rien de flatteur non plus à ce qu'elle possède le physique arrogant des Black. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle soit une Tonks à part entière, même si elle devait pour cela renier une partie de ses origines. « C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part de penser comme ça, mais je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses en arrivent là, songea Andromeda. Je dois avant tout protéger Nymphadora ».

Elle répondit d'une voix involontairement aiguë :

\- Voyons, Molly, tu vois bien que c'est le portrait craché de Ted ! Bien qu'elle ait visiblement un don de métamorphomage, ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs à la naissance et ses yeux étaient noisettes.

Au même moment, l'horloge magique l'informa de la présence d'un visiteur. En lâchant Nymphadora, Andromeda se précipita jusqu'à l'entrée tandis que ses boucles brunes s'éparpillaient sur ses épaules ; elle savait qui se trouvait derrière la porte et son cœur tambourinait déjà d'impatience. Un adolescent se tenait sur le seuil, beau, nonchalant, avec un je-ne-sais quoi qui le différenciait des autres Black.

\- Sirius ! S'écria joyeusement Andromeda en le gratifiant d'une étreinte affectueuse.

Anxieuse, elle le scruta ensuite en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu es pâle ! Comment Walburga te nourrit-elle ?

\- Elle ne le fait pas, sourit sombrement Sirius. C'est Kreattur qui m'apporte mes repas, mais je ne mange presque rien ! Tout m'écœure dans cette maison, André ! Même la nourriture !

\- Je comprends (des larmes d'empathie lui montèrent aux yeux)... Dépêche-toi d'entrer, Sirius, je vais de ce pas te servir une bonne assiette. Tout le monde t'attendait, tu sais !

Dans le salon, il fut accueilli chaleureusement par Ted, les Weasley, et par des cris enjoués venant des enfants. Son charisme et son don pour la communication verbale fit très vite de lui le centre de l'attention, et il obtint tout aussi promptement l'estime de ses interlocuteurs qui parurent avoir du mal à croire qu'ils avaient bel et bien face à eux le fils d'Orion et Walburga Black. Même Nymphadora s'agrippa à sa jambe avec insistance pour qu'il la prenne sur ses épaules. « Sirius et moi sommes deux êtres à part dans la famille Black, nés d'un même noyau soit-disant pourri, songea Andromeda en le regardant. Nous n'aurions jamais dû grandir dans une pareille famille. »

\- Dromeda m'a dit que tu avais des problèmes avec tes parents, déclara Ted à l'adresse de Sirius. Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux... Ma femme en serait ravie. N'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Surprise de ne pas avoir pensé à cette option avant lui, Andromeda fit fébrilement :

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Reste ici, Sirius !... Il y a une chambre de disponible, tu pourrais...

\- Merci, André, mais j'ai déjà tout prévu, l'interrompit-il. Je partirai chez Cornedrue en juillet. (elle afficha un air perplexe et il corrigea donc) James Potter.

Andromeda sentit la déception l'envahir, mais elle conserva son sourire ; que son jeune cousin privilégie l'hospitalité de son ami à l'hospitalité d'un membre de sa famille était pour elle presque douloureux. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle savait que les relations de famille n'avaient jamais été qu'un fardeau pour lui. Elle l'observa s'emparer d'un journal de la _Gazette du sorcier_ qu'elle avait laissé par mégarde sur le fauteuil avec un nouveau pincement au cœur : dans un coin de l'article qui faisait la une, le visage fier de sa sœur Bellatrix lui faisait face.

\- Cette chère Bellatrix joue même dans son propre camp, commenta Sirius avec mépris en parcourant les lignes de l'article avant de le donner à Charlie et Nymphadora qui se firent une joie d'en faire des confettis.

En se mordant les lèvres pour faire taire le chagrin qui menaçait de la submerger, Andromeda ne songeait plus qu'à la carte de naissance de Nympadora qu'elle avait expédié par hibou à ses sœurs il y a deux ans, et qui lui avait été renvoyé brûlée et réduite en cendres.

...

Lucius et Narcissa couronnèrent leur union par une cérémonie somptueuse deux semaines plus tard, et en plus de leurs familles respectives, convièrent aux noces des amis lointains, d'anciens professeurs, voire des sorciers au prestige social incontestable comme Ludo Verpey. Alors que le mariage de Bellatrix avait été sobre et fermé, celui de Narcissa avait été grandiloquent, exposé au monde : cela avait été fait selon les vœux des Malefoy, mais n'avait pas été au goût des Black. Après la cérémonie, Lucius et Narcissa étaient partis rejoindre leur toute nouvelle habitation dans le Wiltshire, et Bellatrix avait regardé sa sœur partir en refusant d'exprimer la moindre émotion.

Alors que Narcissa couchait actuellement dans un lit à baldaquin sûrement agrémenté de draps de soies, Bellatrix passait ses nuits dans un chambre inconfortable qui figurait au sein même du quartier général de son maître à Little Hangleton, et elle n'en était pas peu fière : ce dur quotidien qu'elle vivait était la preuve qu'elle vouait sa vie à un but concret, réel, plein de passion. Aujourd'hui, toutefois, l'ambiance était tendue : la colère de Lord Voldemort n'était pas loin de s'abattre sur ses fidèles, car l'un d'entre eux avait échoué à la mission demandée.

Ses longs doigts figés les uns contres les autres, il demeurait immobile, ses yeux rouges balayant les visages marqués par la peur des mangemorts. Bellatrix, elle, se savait hors de danger ; assise à côté de Rodolphus, elle affichait une décontraction qui parut exaspérer le reste de l'assemblée. Certaine de posséder désormais toute l'estime de son maître, elle s'amusait vraiment énormément à la pensée que parmi tous ces fidèles qui la traitaient autrefois de haut, l'un d'entre eux allait souffrir sous ses yeux. D'ailleurs, elle jubila lorsque Lord Voldemort finit par dire :

\- Rufus Scrimgeour a donné à Alastor Maugrey l'ordre de mobiliser les troupes d'Aurors jusqu'à Little Hangleton ; sur l'ordre de _Dumbledore_ en personne, qui plus est. C'est donc que l'un de vous, mes chers amis (il cracha le mot « ami » avec hargne), a été assez sot pour leur permettre de trouver l'emplacement de notre quartier général... Que celui qui est responsable de cette erreur puérile se dénonce immédiatement, ajouta-t-il ensuite d'une voix sifflante menaçante.

Dans un silence assourdissant, les mangemorts parurent se tasser sur leurs chaises.

\- Je vois. Vous êtes tous vraiment décevants, poursuivit le maître en sortant sa baguette. J'imagine qu'une punition collective vous est préférable... Par qui devrais-je commencer ? Rosier ? Nott ? Avery ? Mulciber ? Ou peut-être toi, Rodolphus ?

À cet instant, plus du tout amusée, Bellatrix se dressa de sa chaise en s'exclamant :

\- Dénonce-toi, espèce de pouille mouillée ! (elle désigna Dolohov) C'est lui, maître ! Il a refusé de suivre mes instructions à la lettre et a voulu voler de l'or à Gringotts au lieu de nous suivre ! Ensuite, les gobelins l'ont capturé et Scrimgeour est arrivé ! On l'a soumis à l'impero et il a tout dit !

Elle se rassit avec un sourire aux lèvres tandis que Dolohov rivait sur elle un regard meurtrier et que le soulagement réapparaissait sur le visage de certains fidèles. Mais, indifférente, elle se contenta d'admirer le spectacle du Seigneur des ténèbres qui levait sa baguette vers le fidèle avant de lancer le sortilège de torture. Les cris résonnèrent à plusieurs reprises dans la salle.

En fin de soirée, Bellatrix erra comme d'habitude dans Little Hangleton alors que tous les fidèles regagnaient leurs chambres. Elle finit assise au pied d'un arbre creux, sa baguette en main ; soudain, un gros reptile se faufila entre ses jambes, et elle étouffa un hurlement. C'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à un serpent. Sans savoir comment réagir, elle se contenta de rester immobile en admirant les ondulations étrangement gracieuses de la créature.

Puis brusquement, un sifflement semblable à une langue parlée retentit en écho à la brise glacée. Avec une fascination non dissimulée à l'écoute de cette voix, Bellatrix leva la tête et aperçut son maître qui se tut cependant que le serpent s'enroulait autour de sa robe.

\- Vous parlez aux serpents, maître, souffla-t-elle, ébahie. Vous êtes extraordinaire !

\- En doutais-tu ? Répliqua-t-il.

Il paraissait toujours énervé par la faute de Dolohov. Bellatrix s'empressa alors de répondre :

\- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez... enfin, vous êtes toujours...

Elle s'embrouilla dans ses paroles, mais Lord Voldemort n'y prêta pas attention. Il s'adossa à l'arbre, tout près d'elle. Mal à l'aise, elle cessa de parler ; depuis peu, elle avait l'honneur de tenir compagnie à son maître certains soirs, mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à s'accoutumer à sa présence. Bien qu'elle le côtoyât au quotidien, elle se sentait toujours intimidée comme une enfant, et hystérique comme une adolescente. Tout son corps réclamait continuellement une proximité avec lui, mais une fois que cette proximité se concrétisait, elle devenait insupportable.

\- Arrête de respirer si fort, Bella, tu me déranges dans mes réflexions, lui fit remarquer sèchement son maître.

En s'empourprant inévitablement, Bellatrix eut un sourire satisfait qui lui fit trembler les lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à elle de façon si informelle. « Ce que j'aime quand il me nomme ainsi ! Pensa-t-elle en contemplant jalousement la main du Seigneur des ténèbres qui octroyait de longues caresses au serpent perché sur son épaule. Mais j'aimerais mieux être à la place de ce maudit reptile ! ». Puis elle se figea sur place en réalisant qu'elle avait une fois de plus oublié de masquer ses pensées avec l'occlumancie.

D'ailleurs, l'expression livide que lui adressa son maître le lui rappela.

\- Je désire rester seul, lui dit-il. Va t'en.

Furieuse contre elle-même et blessée, elle obéit. Sur le chemin jusqu'au manoir en contenant difficilement des larmes de rage, et une question tourna en boucle dans son esprit : pourquoi l'amour était un sentiment si douloureux ?

...

 **Une remarque? Je suis toute ouïe!^^ (et je ne mords pas)**


	23. Un triomphe désastreux

**Bonjour à vous! Dans ce chapitre, le personnage de Regulus sera introduit. Sinon, vous retrouverez Voldemort, aussi cruel et intéressé que d'ordinaire, et il y aura aussi un petit moment Bella/Rodolphus. Sinon, petite précision: on ne sait malheureusement rien des parents des frères Lestrange (je n'ai en tout cas rien trouvé sur eux lors de mes recherches, alors, ce que vous lisez sur eux dans cette fanfiction est purement fictionnel et interprétatif).**

 **Bonne lecture!**

...

 **23\. Un triomphe désastreux**

 **...**

À la grande désolation de Bellatrix, Lucius Malefoy avait reçu un accueil des plus cordiaux et des plus chaleureux le jour de son intégration dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort ; sans même avoir eu à fournir le moindre effort, il était bien plus respecté que Bellatrix ne l'était actuellement. Le fait qu'il soit un homme, et qui plus est un homme prétendument charismatique et intelligent, lui conférait toute l'estime que les mangemorts avaient pour lui. Fort heureusement, le Seigneur des ténèbres ne lui avait accordé aucune grâce et l'avait traité comme un fidèle parmi d'autres. Quant à Bellatrix, malgré toutes les promesses qu'elle avait faite à Narcissa le concernant, n'avait guère pu s'empêcher de manifester son irritation en étant le plus désagréable possible avec lui.

Le jour de son arrivée, elle avait été contrainte de passer une après-midi entière à le former à la vie de camp et aux combats, puis à vérifier son niveau de duelliste. Elle avait trouvé qu'il était loin de manier sa baguette avec une dextérité exceptionnelle et que ses techniques d'attaque et de défense étaient tout juste passables, toutefois, les fidèles avaient tous bavé d'admiration devant lui comme des imbéciles lorsqu'il avait affronté Dolohov après le dîner. « Qu'est-ce que ce blond superficiel a de plus que moi ? » s'était-elle demandée, furieuse.

D'ailleurs, aux alentours de minuit, alors qu'elle buvait en compagnie des fidèles, il eu l'audace de s'adresser à elle de la façon suivante :

\- Au fait, Bellatrix...

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Lâcha-t-elle sèchement pour le déstabiliser. Tu as encore des questions à me poser ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne comment éviter de ne pas abîmer tes ongles limés pendant les combats ? Ou comment supporter de ne pas dormir dans des draps en velours ?

Cependant, imperturbable, il esquissa un sourire condescendant avant de demander :

\- Je voulais savoir comment tu as fait pour devenir soldat-en-chef, compte tenu de ton manque de... dispositions.

Greyback ne se priva pas d'émettre un rire répugnant qui fut aussitôt suivi par ceux de Dolohov et de Rookwood. Tremblante de colère, elle aurait plongé sa main dans sa poche pour récupérer sa baguette si son mari n'avait pas posé sur elle un regard dissuasif.

Elle quitta néanmoins sa chaise d'un geste brutal en envoyant valser son verre et s'éloigna du groupe. « Tu me le payeras cher, Malefoy ! » songea-t-elle en s'engageant dans le couloir du manoir de Little Hangleton qui donnait sur les chambres. Alors qu'elle avait l'intention de s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre, les brides de voix des fidèles qui s'élevaient depuis l'escalier attirèrent machinalement son attention.

\- … tu devras te méfier des Prewett, Lucius, ce sont nos adversaires les plus dangereux. Ils secondent Maugrey, entendit-elle dire Avery. Les Londubat sont aussi loin d'être des bougres.

\- Passez-vous votre temps sur les champs de bataille ? Demanda ensuite Malefoy sur un ton légèrement railleur.

La voix espiègle de Rabastan retentit :

\- Non, il nous arrive de nous amuser, à l'occasion ! Il y a beaucoup à faire avec les sans baguette et les cracmols. Quand on n'est pas marié, il faut bien trouver de quoi s'occuper !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es toujours pas marié, Lestrange ?

\- Moi, m'embêter avec une femme ? Non merci ! Je préfère de loin tricher et continuer de faire croire mes parents que je finirai par me caser un jour !... Mon frère, lui, n'a pas eu besoin de se forcer, n'est-ce pas Rod ?

\- Ferme-la, grogna l'intéressé.

Puis, Avery poursuivit :

\- D'ailleurs, Lucius, un conseil : tu ferais bien de modérer tes paroles quand tu t'adresses à Bellatrix. Elle a acquis pas mal de crédit auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres, ces dernières années, et ton impertinence pourrait donc te coûter cher... Nous n'avons pas à discuter les décisions du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Peu avide d'en entendre davantage, Bellatrix rebroussa chemin ; elle se sentait finalement trop énervée pour être capable de trouver le sommeil. Afin de ne avoir à être confrontée une nouvelle fois à la bande d'idiots qui devait probablement continuer de disserter avec passion au sujet de la manière la plus convenable de se comporter avec « la nouvelle chouchoute du maître », elle transplana directement au beau milieu des escaliers de façon à atterrir directement sur le palier du perron. Une fois dehors, elle rit à gorge déployée, ravie d'être parvenue à son objectif, à savoir semer la crainte chez les fidèles : Avery et Yaxley, notamment, voyaient d'un très mauvais œil l'estime que lui accordait le Seigneur des ténèbres, car ils craignaient qu'elle ne leur ravisse leur place. Bellatrix, très confiante, savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Bientôt, ce sera elle la fidèle la plus proche du maître.

« Pour vous, mon Lord, j'ai tué, torturé, pillé, corrompu, pensa Bellatrix en traversant une haie bordée d'arbrisseaux jusqu'au portail du manoir qui était agrémenté d'horribles statues de bronzes immobiles. Et je peux faire bien davantage si cela peut me permettre de me rapprocher encore plus de vous... Tuer n'est rien pour moi, désormais. Le feu non plus n'est rien. Rien n'a d'importance à part vous. » Sur cette pensée, elle laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres tout en flânant autour du cimetière moldu du village. Soudain, comme par miracle, la peau de son bras gauche s'embrasa ; elle se mit à haleter avec anticipation, cependant que son ventre se serrait... Le maître la voulait maintenant tout près de lui. Elle. Seulement elle.

En une fraction de seconde à peine, elle avait de nouveau tourné sur elle-même. Elle réapparut dans le manoir, au beau milieu de la salle privée de Lord Voldemort ; il s'agissait d'un ancien bureau moldu réaménagé en salle d'entretien. En avisant deux serpents massifs qui rampaient près de la cheminée, Bellatrix contint un tressaillement. Depuis peu, son maître apprivoisait les reptiles et les laissait rentrer à leur guise dans le manoir.

\- Me voici, maître, annonça-t-elle en ne voyant que le long fauteuil où ce dernier était assit de dos.

\- Viens ici, Bellatrix. Tout de suite.

En notant que sa voix manquait étrangement de sonorité, elle obtempéra. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva debout devant lui et qu'elle le regarda attentivement, elle étouffa un cri : ses cheveux... ses beaux cheveux noirs avaient en grande partie disparu. Son crâne était parsemé de trous évidents, et tout son visage était rongé par une étrange substance verte. Et une sorte d'égratignure noire très profonde s'étalait sur sa gorge. Voir son maître dans un si piteux état manqua de la faire pleurer.

\- Je ne fais jamais d'erreur, dit-il d'un ton glacé pour l'empêcher d'émettre la moindre parole de désolation. Et ce que tu vois là n'est que le fruit de mes récentes recherches sur une autre puissante forme de magie noire... Personne avant moi n'était arrivé jusque-là.

\- Mais maître, vous êtes blessé, murmura-t-elle en tremblant. Laissez-moi vous aider à...

\- Je n'ai aucun besoin d'être épaulé. En revanche, j'ai besoin de toi pour récupérer mon énergie vitale. Donne-moi ton sang... autant qu'il en faudra.

\- Autant qu'il en faudra, répéta-t-elle, apeurée malgré elle.

À ce moment-là, Lord Voldemort lui prit le menton, puis déclara doucement en la scrutant :

\- Il me faut de l'énergie vitale, Bella. Immédiatement.

La gorge douloureusement nouée, elle ferma les yeux sans réfléchir en le suppliant de prendre d'elle tout ce qu'il désirait. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit la pointe d'une baguette s'enfoncer dans son poignet et patienta, le cœur battant ; elle préféra ne pas imaginer tout le sang que son corps devait émaner à l'instant. Après une minute, elle eut conscience d'être de plus en plus affaiblie, mais elle se concentra pour éviter un éventuel évanouissement. Pour celui qu'elle aimait le plus, elle était prête à tout endurer.

Toutefois, elle finit par tomber à genoux, prise de spasmes, le souffle court, et réalisa alors la fatalité qui risquait de s'ensuivre. Elle gémit, les yeux pleins de larmes, en se retenant de lutter pour sa survie. Quand tout s'arrêta, elle ouvrit les paupières, n'entrevoyant que de vagues formes biscornues à travers ses cils. Ensuite, elle sentit brusquement des doigts froids lui ébouriffer lentement les cheveux et une voix souffler :

\- Bon travail.

\- M-maître...

Incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, elle glissa sur le sol, enveloppée par l'obscurité.

\- Reviens demain soir, entendit-elle alors. Nous poursuivrons ton apprentissage de la magie.

À partir de cet instant, elle sut qu'elle ne mourrait finalement pas.

...

 _Trois jours plus tard..._

 _..._

Une nouvelle fois, la baguette de Bellatrix fendit l'air, semant l'appréhension de tous les ennemis à chacun de ses mouvements hargneux. Les adversaires les plus craintifs contre qui elle combattait étaient ceux qui alimentaient le plus son euphorie, mais combattre des adversaires qui lui tenaient tête était bien plus jouissif encore (car elle finissait souvent par l'emporter). À présent, Edgar Bones, l'un des sorciers les plus prometteurs de l'ordre du phénix, tentait de se mesurer à elle ; la plupart de ses compagnons mangemorts fuyaient comme la peste la baguette piégeuse de ce dernier, mais Bellatrix ne le craignait pas plus que l'espèce d'andouille qu'elle venait d'attaquer et qui était en train de fuir à toutes jambes dans son dos.

« Viens, mon tout bon. Je t'attends, se dit-elle tandis que Bones se pressait vers elle avec un air déterminé hilarant. Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir te mesurer à la magie du Seigneur des ténèbres ? ». Il s'épuisa à lui lancer toutes sortes de sortilèges informulés, alors qu'elle se contenta d'un coup de baguette en direction de l'arbre derrière elle ; une lueur noire brillante se dirigea jusqu'au tronc, qui éclata en mille morceaux, comme tous les troncs qui se trouvaient aux alentours. Quant aux feuilles, elles se détachèrent des branches en noircissant. Les morceaux de branches s'enroulèrent ensuite autour d'Edgar Bones qui se retrouva prit au piège.

\- Tue-le, ordonna Bellatrix à Lucius qui se trouvait avec Macnair.

\- Le Seigneur des ténèbres le veut pour lui seul, Bellatrix, répliqua celui-ci.

« C'est vrai, se rappela Bellatrix. Il me l'avait mentionné avant la bataille. » Toutefois, incapable de supporter que Malefoy reprenne son ordre, elle gronda :

\- Je sais mieux que toi ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres veut, Malefoy ! Tue-le tout de suite !

\- Bellatrix... vite ! S'écria Rabastan derrière elle.

Il la tira sèchement par le bras. Agacée d'être ainsi interrompue, elle pivota vers lui et demeura interdite face à son air affolé. Ses yeux s'agitaient nerveusement dans ses orbites. Il haletait tellement qu'il parvint à peine à balbutier les mots suivants :

\- La maison... mes parents...

Une minute, ils se trouvaient devant la bâtisse de M. et Mrs Lestrange, autrefois grande et noble, de laquelle il ne subsistait plus qu'un tas de poussière où dansaient encore deux cruelles flammes, et quelques briques. Tout près de ces débris, deux corps gisaient : ceux des beaux-parents de Bellatrix. Mrs Lestrange, le visage paisible, avait encore la bouche soigneusement maquillée et portait sa fine robe en mousseline violette. Quant à M. Lestrange, à s'y méprendre, paraissait tout bonnement endormi. Mais tous deux étaient bel et bien morts.

Rabastan poussa un cri de rage près de Bellatrix qui serra les poings. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de lien affectif avec sa belle-famille, elle ne pouvait rester indifférente à un tel spectacle. « Maugrey prétend que nous utilisons des méthodes de barbare, mais lui n'est pas mieux ! Pensa Bellatrix en donnant un coup de pied puissant dans le tas de poussière. Je les aurai tous, un jour. Ils verront. Je les torturerai un par un ». Ce fut avec un goût amer qu'ils rentrèrent à Little Hangleton, malgré le fait qu'ils aient remporté la bataille. Lord Voldemort fut bien évidemment tout à fait indifférent au désastre qu'il s'était produit, ne se réjouissant que de la victoire de ses soldats. Pour lui, pleurer les morts était une chose ridicule.

\- Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, vous avez fait un combat honorable, déclara-t-il sans un seul regard pour ses autres fidèles.

Ils remercièrent tous les trois leur maître comme ils se devaient, avec une gratitude dont il était impossible de remettre la sincérité en question, puis s'éclipsèrent sous le regard animé par la jalousie des autres mangemorts ; tous ignoraient encore que les parents des deux frères venaient d'être assassinés.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Bellatrix s'assit à côté de Rodolphus sur leur lit, puis affirma :

\- Nous les vengerons, Rodolf... Je m'en occuperai.

Plus grave que jamais et le regard aussi vide que de coutume, il ne répondit rien. Son attitude, au lieu de refléter de l'abattement, comme en aurait éprouvé n'importe qui dans une pareille situation, exprimait uniquement une profonde lassitude ; cela dit, un débordement d'émotions de sa part aurait été étonnant. Bellatrix se chargea de lui enlever sa cape, après quoi elle la suspendit au mur avec la sienne. Elle finit par s'impatienter face à son manque de réaction, et pour parvenir à lui arracher un mot, elle le serra dans ses bras (geste dont elle se serait bien passée) alors qu'il était toujours assit dans la même position. Il sortit enfin de sa torpeur pour dire :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas dormir ? Tu dois être fatiguée.

\- Parce que je ne t'ai pas encore souhaité convenablement un joyeux anniversaire, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Profite-en : aujourd'hui, je t'offrirai ce que tu veux.

L'hypocrisie de ses propres paroles manqua de lui faire échapper un esclaffement : elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à un seul de ses anniversaires depuis leur mariage, et réciproquement. Ce genre de célébration futile ne les avait jamais intéressé. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, elle désirait sincèrement lui faire plaisir, car elle la douleur qu'il devait actuellement ressentir ne lui était pas étrangère. Elle avait elle-même expérimenté cette même douleur il y a des années.

\- L'un des cadeaux que je te donnerai sera Maugrey... Maugrey mort, précisa-t-elle sans relâcher son étreinte. Mais il faudra que tu sois patient. Je me débarrasserai de lui comme il convient.

\- Je n'ai jamais été proche de mes parents, répondit Rodolphus.

Il lui pressa cependant la taille comme un forcené, incapable de dissimuler plus longtemps la souffrance qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Par la suite, elle s'occupa de le soigner, le débarrassant de toutes les écorchures qui lui amochaient le visage et le torse, puis elle posa sa bouche contre sa lèvre inférieure ensanglantée pour le débarrasser de toute la souillure accumulée durant le combat ; elle ne lui octroyait que très peu de baisers et de gestes affectueux, mais quand elle acceptait de s'offrir à lui, elle le faisait entièrement. Sans retenue. Souvent, elle avait espéré qu'il finirait par se lasser d'elle, en vain : il voulait bien plus qu'une simple amitié affectueuse, vœu qui n'était pas réciproque.

En lui prenant le visage, elle l'embrassa avec audace tout en palpant ses épaules larges voilées d'un léger hâle. Elle sourit narquoisement en sentant ses doigts écarter la manche pagode de sa robe pour extraire son bras et effleurer sa peau, et souffla d'un ton provocateur :

\- Tu sembles avoir choisi ton deuxième cadeau. Devrais-je te le donner tout de suite ?

Sur ces mots, elle défit le nœud de son col haut, cependant, avant qu'elle n'esquisse un autre geste, il lui fut ordonné de rester tranquille. En réprimant un soupir agacé, elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que Rodolphus lui avait simplement prit la main pour s'occuper de la profonde plaie qu'elle avait sur la paume et la poignée.

\- La prochaine fois qu'une tâche pénible te sera confiée, Bella, laisse-moi m'en occuper (il faisait référence au soir où Lord Voldemort s'était servi de son sang), lui dit-il ensuite. Je veux te protéger.

\- Non, Rodolf. Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Se sacrifier au nom de notre maître est un honneur !

\- Cependant, tu es ma femme et il est de mon devoir de...

Sans pouvoir supporter d'en entendre davantage, elle plaça un doigt sur sa bouche et lui donna un nouveau baiser ; son mari s'écarta d'elle.

\- Tu refuses mon cadeau ? S'écria-t-elle, incrédule. Très bien, mais je te préviens que je ne renouvellerai pas mon offre ! Tu peux te languir de moi autant que tu veux !

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'enfouit sous les couvertures du lit et ne fut pas loin de la somnolence au bout de dix minutes. Ce fut l'étreinte de Rodolphus qui s'était allongé près d'elle qui finit par la réveiller. Il murmura son prénom dans sa nuque en passant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se tourna alors vers lui avant de l'attirer fermement à elle.

...

Comme chaque jeudi, Bellatrix s'était rendue au 12 square Grimmauld, lieu où défilait désormais autant les ombres du passé qu'à Hansord, car la veille, elle avait appris une nouvelle des plus affligeantes : Sirius s'était enfui. Aucun des membres de la famille Black n'avait crié au scandale, comme cela avait été le cas pour Andromeda : Sirius n'avait jamais cherché à faire bonne figure auprès de ses parents et n'avait jamais prétendu qu'il se plaisait dans la maison de ses parents. Son départ avait été plus que prévisible, à tel point que Walburga avait été prise au dépourvu, non pas par la fugue de son fils elle-même, mais par sa date tardive.

Et lorsqu'elle avait arraché de l'arbre généalogique le nom de Sirius Black, Bellatrix l'avait laissé faire avec une froideur et une indifférence dont elle n'aurait certainement pas pu avoir la maîtrise il y a encore cinq ans. Les malheurs qui s'abattaient sur elle depuis son plus jeune âge avaient eu raison de ses sentiments les plus nobles. En s'attachant aux membres de sa famille, elle n'avait obtenu que des retours négatifs ; désormais, c'était fini. Terminé, les bons sentiments ! La seule place encore disponible dans son cœur n'était vouée qu'à la fidélité et la loyauté, et la manipulation restait le seul moyen possible pour parvenir à ses fins.

D'ailleurs, Regulus était actuellement en train de faire les frais de ses manigances : elle voulait faire de lui un mangemort d'ici la fin de ses études. Il était essentiel qu'un membre de la famille Black puisse servir le Seigneur des ténèbres, et son plus jeune cousin était un candidat de choix. Et il était bien plus facile à amadouer, étant donné qu'il était fidèle aux même convictions qu'elle, contrairement à Sirius. Pour parler à Regulus, Bellatrix usait d'une franchise bien plus calculée qu'avec Sirius : elle glorifiait à l'extrême la figure de son maître et idéalisait la vie sur le camp ainsi que les combats.

Bien que remarquablement intelligent, Regulus était particulièrement naïf et ses yeux brillaient d'émerveillement à chaque anecdote racontée par Bellatrix. Aujourd'hui, elle le retrouva perché sur son lit comme à l'ordinaire, en pleine conversation avec Kreattur qui était également – assit ! – sur le lit. Irritée par la manie que son cousin avait de traiter cet elfe comme un sorcier, elle cria :

\- Debout ! Comment oses-tu t'asseoir sur le lit de ton maître, sale insecte ! Sors d'ici !... Reg, fait sortir cet elfe de ta chambre avant que je ne le brûle vif !

Apeuré, il s'inclina devant elle avant de s'enfuir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec cet elfe ? Réprimanda-t-elle ensuite Regulus. Même ton traître de frère ne se comportait pas comme ça avec lui ! Tes parents ont dû t'expliquer qu'il ne faut...

\- Je ne peux parler qu'à Kreattur ici, Bella, lui expliqua calmement Regulus.

\- Tu te trouveras bientôt de meilleurs compagnons avec lesquels tu recevras une véritable glorification. J'ai récemment parlé de toi au Seigneur des ténèbres et tu l'intéresses.

\- C'est vrai ?

Les prunelles de Regulus brillèrent d'excitation.

\- Oui, nous pourrons prévoir une rencontre la semaine prochaine, sourit Bellatrix, intérieurement ravie par un tel excès d'enthousiasme... Sinon, je voudrais que tu me donnes une information, ajouta-t-elle. Dis-moi où se trouve mon cher cousin.

« Une dernière confrontation entre nous s'impose, Sirius », songea-t-elle en même temps.


	24. Adieu, voyou

**Et un nouveau petit chapitre pour vous!**

 **La relation que Bellatrix a entretenu avec Sirius m'ayant toujours intrigué, j'ai voulu un peu traiter le sujet dans ce chapitre; n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Par ailleurs, j'ai voulu ajouter une petite touche d'humour décalée du côté des mangemorts (vous comprendrez laquelle en lisant), ma fiction étant assez sombre, je pensais que ça pourrait alléger l'ambiance. Et vous retrouverez également Andromeda. Bonne lecture!**

 **Ps: Je commence un stage à partir de la semaine prochaine, donc je ne pourrai peut-être plus poster avec autant de régularité que maintenant. Je m'excuse d'avance, je ferai mon possible pour être dans les temps.**

...

 **24\. Adieu, voyou**

 **...**

Elle le guetta, le traqua, et le scruta durant des heures ; elle était restée ainsi trois jours... Trois jours à se contenter de regarder de loin celui qui autrefois se perchait sur ses genoux avec une attitude opportune, trois jours à le voir dériver lentement jusqu'à atteindre un monde qui lui était complètement étranger. Un monde qu'elle avait toujours méprisé. Trois jours à contempler son beau visage et ses cheveux noirs hirsutes qui semblaient avoir été forgés dans la même matière que les siens. Trois jours à le maudire, à le haïr plus que le monde auquel il appartenait dorénavant.

« Sirius », entendait-elle dire son ami Potter qui l'accompagnait partout de cette voix familière et impertinente qui n'était réservée qu'aux frères. Comme s'il avait fait de ce vulgaire avorton un membre de sa famille et définitivement banni le nom de Black. Il avait été particulièrement éprouvant pour Bellatrix d'espionner son cousin depuis la maison des Potter ou depuis le chemin de traverse en restant passive, en contenant sa folle envie de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire autant de mal que possible. Mais, elle avait bel et bien changé : elle n'était plus l'adolescente spontanée de jadis qui se jetait tête la première dans les foulées hostiles. Tous ses faits et gestes étaient froidement calculés. Elle attendit donc patiemment le bon moment pour parler à Sirius.

Ce fut en fin d'après-midi qu'elle le suivit, son capuchon rabattu sur sa tête, dans une ruelle tranquille de l'allée des embrumes alors qu'il était enfin seul. En parvenant à sa hauteur, sans crier gare, elle lui empoigna le visage par l'arrière avec sa baguette en main ; il se retourna ensuite vers elle sans aucune expression de surprise. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux assis à une table miteuse d'un pub principalement fréquenté par des voyageurs ou des vagabonds au langage par très prude. Bellatrix fit tanguer entre ses doigts sa chope de bierraubeure alors que Sirius lui demandait froidement :

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu me colles aux basques depuis trois jours ?... Oui, Bella, je t'ai vu. Tu n'es malheureusement pas très discrète.

En esquissant un horrible rictus qui exigea d'elle un effort colossal, Bellatrix dit d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Je voulais simplement prendre de tes nouvelles, cousin.

\- Arrête, crache le morceau ! S'énerva-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? Me ramener de force chez ma chère mère ?... Ou tenter une énième fois de me convaincre de me rallier à la cause de ton mage noir cinglé ? Dépêche-toi de parler, je n'ai pas l'éternité devant moi !

Le sourire de Bellatrix se crispa tandis que son sang commençait sérieusement à prendre une température très élevée, mais elle serra les poings pour ne pas renverser la table au sol et mettre Sirius à terre ; il lui fallait pour la première fois de sa vie feindre. Jouer la comédie et avoir le contrôle d'elle-même. C'était la seule alternative possible pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. « Mais qu'est-ce que je veux, au juste ? Se demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que je vais jusque-là pour lui ? Je m'étais promis de l'ignorer et de ne plus m'occuper de lui ! ». Sans avoir le temps de réfléchir à cette question épineuse, elle baissa la tête en adoptant un air sombre et résigné.

\- Eh, voyou, marmonna-t-elle après, crois-tu que je sois là par plaisir ? Je te savais seul et sans famille, chez les Potter, cette famille de traite à leur sang qui peut te poignarder dans le dos à n'importe quel moment. Si ma tante a pu tirer un trait sur toi facilement... ce n'est pas mon cas.

Sirius plissa les lèvres d'un mouvement indifférent, presque mesquin, en ripostant :

\- Pitié, tais-toi ! Cesse ta comédie ! Je considère Cornedrue comme un membre de ma famille plus que _vous_ tous réunis – André est la seule exception.

\- TU OSES... SALE BATARD !

Cette fois-ci, la main de Bellatrix partit droit sur la joue de Sirius ; le bruit résonna dans tout le pub. Il laissa échapper un petit rire aux accents semblables à des aboiements, puis poursuivit, toujours avec la plus grande insolence :

\- Est-ce que tu en as après moi à cause du baiser de l'autre fois ? Considère que je t'ai rendu service : ton mari n'a pas l'air de t'apporter beaucoup de satisfaction de ce côté-là, même si vous formez tous les deux une belle paire de mangemorts fous furieux. La _Gazette du sorcier_ dit même que tu t'es fait bécoter par ton maître, j'ai bien failli vomir en lisant l'article !

\- Tu... (elle prit sa baguette d'un geste tremblant) _Endo_... !

Plus prompt qu'elle, Sirius lui arracha sa baguette des mains. Il cracha ensuite :

\- Ah oui, j'ai entendu dire que le doloris était maintenant ton sortilège fétiche ! Après tout, tu as déjà tellement massacré et torturé d'innocents avec ta bande de copains, qu'est-ce qu'une torture de plus changera ?... Tiens, reprends cette chose écœurante. (Il lui relança le bâton magique). Maintenant, laisse-moi partir ! J'ai suffisamment perdu de temps à te parler.

Après quoi, il se leva de sa chaise avec désinvolture tout en dégageant de son visage ses longues mèches noires ondulées. Le pub tout entier avait délaissé leurs conversations et leurs discussions pour les observer, ce qui mit Bellatrix hors d'elle ; elle menaça de mettre le feu à toutes les tables s'ils ne détournaient pas leurs yeux dans l'immédiat, et cela fonctionna. Des chuchotements craintifs disant « C'est Bellatrix Lestrange » se firent même entendre. Sirius, quant à lui, lui lança un dernier regard hargneux avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle le retint alors par le bras en hurlant :

\- Dis-le-moi, sale morveux ! Dis-le-moi, que tu ne m'as jamais aimé !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, admit-il en se dégageant. Toi, en revanche, tu as presque l'air de te mourir d'amour pour moi ; c'est fou ce que tu es devenue une bonne manipulatrice. Je te souhaite bien du bonheur dans ta vie de mangemort... _Bellatrix_.

À ce moment-là, les traits de Bellatrix se fermèrent. Et sa voix devint dure, pleine de haine, lorsqu'elle lui lança alors qu'il s'éloignait :

\- Alors, c'est ton choix ? Très bien. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, _voyou_ !... Nous verrons bien.

« Adieu, voyou. Tu as assez abusé de mon indulgence. Ma patience a des limites », pensa-t-elle simultanément, certaine qu'une guerre entre eux deux était bel et bien déclarée. Sirius, de son côté, quitta le pub sans se retourner et disparu une fraction de seconde plus tard. Les yeux de Bellatrix ayant perdu la capacité de s'embuer de larmes demeurèrent secs. Secs et glacials.

...

\- Eh, Rab ! Attrape !

Bellatrix jeta compulsivement une bouteille de xérès pleine en direction de son beau-frère qui l'attrapa d'une main habile. Ensuite, d'un pas chancelant, elle retourna au pied du perron aristocratique du quartier général de Little Hangleton et se laissa lourdement tomber sur une marche d'escalier où gisait une caisse pleine à ras-bord de bouteilles de xérès – elle avait dérobé cette réserve d'alcool à son père Cygnus plus tard que ce soir, car hormis le vin noble, il n'y avait rien à boire de particulièrement stimulant dans le vieux manoir où les mangemorts logeaient. Après avoir bu fébrilement au goulot plusieurs litres de xérès, Bellatrix avait succombé aux effets de la boisson, et elle était à présent plus hystérique que d'ordinaire, si c'était possible.

En s'esclaffant, Rabastan lui demanda :

\- Bon sang, mais d'où est-ce que tu sors cette caisse, espèce de folle ? Tu comptes te noyer dans un bassin d'alcool ? Si mon frère te voyait...

\- Je m'en fiche ! S'égosilla-t-elle. Je vais boire... jusqu'au matin ! Et d'abord, dégage de là !... (elle se releva en trébuchant) Je vais aller exterminer les sang-de-bourbe toute seule, sans vous ! Et je tuerai d'abord ce voyou ! Ce sale voyou, je l'écorcherai vif ! Et le Seigneur des ténèbres reconnaîtra enfin que je vaux dix fois mieux que vous !

Son beau-frère haussa les sourcils, l'air franchement amusé :

\- Tu as fini ta tirade ? Bon. Envois-moi d'autres bouteilles ! On va t'aider à vider la caisse.

Il ramena les autres boissons de xérès jusqu'à lui avec sa baguette avant de héler le nom des autres fidèles. Sans prêter attention à lui, Bellatrix porta de nouveau le goulot d'une bouteille à ses lèvres et sentit le liquide lui embraser la gorge ; toutes ses résolutions venaient de s'envoler. Elle s'était promis de s'écarter de tout ce qui pouvait la rendre faible et vulnérable, et voilà qu'elle se comportait derechef comme la gamine qu'elle était il y a cinq ans ! Elle pensait être différente, plus forte qu'avant, mais les émotions qu'elle refoulait refaisaient toujours surface.

Sirius. Sirius. _Sirius_... Ces mots tournaient incessamment dans son esprit.

Tout en continuant de marmonner une série de jurons qu'elle-même ne fut pas en mesure de comprendre, elle but, but, et rebut jusqu'à oublier ses tourments. Jusqu'à se laisser aller à une euphorie complète.

\- Elle est comme ça depuis le dîner, Rod, entendit-elle dire Rabastan. Non, arrête, laisse-la, ça ne sert à rien !...Tiens, prends une bouteille et bois ! C'est la meilleure façon de l'aider.

Trente minutes plus tard, les mangemorts formaient une ronde au sol, et certains d'entre eux, comme Nott et Macnair, avaient déjà atteint un tel niveau d'ivresse qu'ils se roulaient sur l'herbe en chantant à tue-tête. Bellatrix, quant à elle, sous les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction de Rabastan et Rodolphus (qui étaient déjà presque ivres), était étalée par terre près de Lucius, prise d'un fou rire complice avec lui cependant qu'ils ressassaient leurs souvenirs de Poudlard. Au bout d'un moment, Bellatrix leva un doigt hilarant en direction de la chevelure soyeuse de celui-ci en s'écriant :

\- Regarde ta tête de chien battu et ta tignasse ! Qu'est-ce que Cissy peut trouver de si formidable chez toi ? Pauvre nul ! Femmelette ! Tu ne sais même pas te battre ! (elle rit une nouvelle fois).

\- Et ta tignasse à toi, Bellatrix, parlons-en ! Se moqua-t-il à son tour.

En le repoussant brutalement d'une main, elle grommela d'une voix sourde :

\- Non, va t'en ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Va voir ton ami Macnair !

Sans se faire prier, il se mit sur ses pieds ; incapable de se tenir droit, il trébucha cependant et tomba. Par la suite, Dolohov, qui avait passé un quart d'heure à exécuter un étrange numéro avec ses pieds en déboutonnant le haut de sa robe, se joignit à leur groupe. Il se mit à lorgner Bellatrix qui était toujours étendue sur l'herbe tout en frétillant avec indécence, et lança :

\- Eh, Lestrange, tu es la seule femme ici ! Ça te dit de t'amuser ?

Il fut interrompu dans son élan par Rodolphus qui lui donna un grand coup au visage en grondant d'une voix complètement alcoolisée :

\- Éloigne-toi d'elle tout de suite ou je t'aplatis la tête !... Bella est à moi ! À moi ! Seulement à moi ! Pour toujours ! Ajouta-t-il ensuite fébrilement.

\- Frérot, dit Rabastan avec un sifflement admiratif en l'observant. Tu devrais vraiment boire du xérès plus souvent, ça te met bien plus à ton avantage !

Au même instant, Bellatrix se redressa en geignant, puis déclara qu'ils étaient tous aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres et qu'elle allait monter se coucher. Néanmoins, ayant perdu toute notion de temps et de spatialité, elle prit une direction totalement erronée : au lieu de se diriger vers le manoir, elle se mit à courir gauchement à l'extérieur de la cour, vers le village. Derrière elle, elle entendit vaguement Rodolphus l'appeler comme un fou avant de la suivre. Elle galopa à toute vitesse entre les maisons, à travers les champs, avec un autre rire incontrôlable. Sur ses talons, Rodolphus tenta de la rattraper sans cesser de crier :

\- Bella ! Bella, attends-moi !

Il parvint à la retenir par le bras aux abords d'un bois.

\- Non ! Protesta-t-elle fougueusement en le poussant. Lâche-moi !

Sur ces mots, elle poursuivit sa course jusqu'à être hors d'haleine et son mari finit par perdre sa trace. Elle aperçut vaguement l'esquisse de quelques troncs d'arbres autour d'elle, et se retrouva face contre terre à maintes reprises, tant elle peinait à se maintenir en équilibre. Lorsqu'elle tomba pour la cinquième fois, puis qu'elle se remit debout en grognant, elle entrevit une robe de sorcier noire sous son regard qu'elle aurait pu distinguer entre mille. Celle de Lord Voldemort. Bien qu'elle fût toujours sous l'emprise de l'alcool, ce fut craintivement qu'elle leva les yeux en direction du visage qu'elle adulait tant. Les iris écarlates de son maître étaient aussi froids qu'à l'accoutumé, et ses lèvres crispées indiquaient une certaine colère. Il n'appréciait pas d'être dérangé lors de ses promenades solitaire.

\- Maître ! S'écria Bellatrix avec une cérémonie exagérée avant de s'incliner d'un mouvement tout aussi ridicule. Je suis tellement contente de vous voir, je vous cherchais, je... !

\- Debout, l'interrompit-il sèchement.

Elle obéit, cependant qu'un sourire niais flottait sur ses lèvres. « Pourquoi suis-je allée trouver le maître maintenant ? Se demanda-t-elle. Il doit être furieux de me voir dans un état si lamentable ». Un embarras virulent l'envahit quand, en détaillant son propre corps, elle se rendit compte que le premier nœud de son corsage défait laissait apparaître la totalité de sa gorge et de son épaule droite ; elle s'empourpra vivement sans oser regarder son maître.

\- Retourne immédiatement d'où tu viens, l'entendit-elle dire. Je ne tolère pas plus ta présence ici que celle des autres. Cesse de te croire tout permis simplement parce qu'il m'est arrivé de tolérer ta compagnie certains soirs.

Étrangement, le ton bas, menaçant et inflexible du Seigneur des ténèbres n'eut pas l'effet escompté chez Bellatrix alors qu'elle avait pleinement conscience que son impertinence pouvait lui coûter une terrible correction ; sa peur se métamorphosa en hardiesse et l'envie de contester l'autorité de celui qu'elle respectait le plus pour écouter son propre désir l'envahit. Elle rechercha le plus de proximité possible avec son maître en réduisant perceptiblement la distance entre eux, puis murmura avec passion en soutenant son regard :

\- Je veux rester là. Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi rester près de vous. Laissez-moi...

\- Tu me déçois, Bellatrix, dit Lord Voldemort de sa voix glacée sans bouger. Regarde toi, tu empestes, c'est honteux !... Je ne pensais pas que tu serais encore capable de te comporter avec puérilité et si peu de dignité malgré mes enseignements. Cela me conforte dans l'idée que tu ne mérites pas d'attention particulière de ma part.

\- Maître, s'il vous plaît...

\- Cet adolescent traite à son sang que tu pleures pathétiquement sera tué dès que possible, tout comme ta sœur, Bella ! S'énerva-t-il. Tu sauras alors à quel point l'amour ne vaut rien, à quel point ce sentiment exécrable n'a pas sa place dans mes rangs – et encore moins en période de guerre !

En levant ses paupières baignées de larmes vers celles du Seigneur des ténèbres, elle se sentit consumée par toute la passion qu'elle lui vouait ; comment l'amour pourrait-il ne rien valoir alors que c'était ce sentiment ardent qui la portait toute entière vers lui ? Qui lui avait insufflé son identité ? Ce sentiment dont il faisait fi et qu'il rejetait sans cesse, elle le récupérait constamment tant bien que mal dans l'espoir de pouvoir un jour lui donner. Et elle ne doutait pas qu'il finirait par être touché par sa dévotion. Qu'il finirait même par l'aimer à son tour.

L'espoir fit battre son cœur plus vite, et, encouragée par son état d'ébriété, elle dénuda son autre épaule d'un geste lourd de sens, après quoi elle scella son regard à celui de son maître, où n'était visible aucun trouble, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec une lenteur délibérée. Et elle souffla :

\- Ne me trouvez-vous pas belle, mon Lord ?

\- Demain, il me faudra voir ton cousin Regulus. Prépare-le, se contenta-t-il de répondre comme si de rien n'était avant de tourner les talons.

Demeurée seule dans la forêt, Bellatrix eut la gorge nouée par son échec. Elle rentra au manoir, rejoignit sa chambre vide, s'étala sur son lit. Sa tête fut si lourde qu'elle s'endormit instantanément.

...

Depuis que Nymphadora était apte à s'admirer devant un miroir, elle avait pris conscience de ses capacités de métamorphe, en dépit de son jeune âge ; il lui suffisait de contracter les muscles de son visage pour mouler ses traits selon sa volonté (elle n'avait toutefois pas un contrôle total sur son don, ainsi, il lui était arrivé de se faire un horrible nez velu par erreur). Elle passait ses journées près d'Andromeda, dans le cocon douillet de leur maison, à l'abri de la guerre féroce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur : cela selon les vœux de Ted qui les savait en danger plus que quiconque, le mage noir pouvant à tout instant envoyer ses mangemorts lancer une embuscade contre eux.

Ted, en ce qui le concernait, n'était que très rarement présent chez eux, à la grande frustration d'Andromeda qui passait ses journées à ruminer les pires scénarios dans sa tête, les yeux rivés avec obsession sur la grande aiguille du salon indiquant « en danger de mort », jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse enfin se précipiter dans les bras de son mari en fin de soirée avec un soupir de soulagement. Bien qu'il n'eût pas les capacités pour être Auror, il assistait l'ordre du phénix tous les jours avec un dévouement exemplaire, d'où la crainte de sa femme qui craignait qu'il ne croise sur sa route sa sœur Bellatrix.

Aujourd'hui, en se levant, Andromeda se sentit oppressée par un étrange pressentiment, mais elle tâcha de ne pas s'attarder dessus. Elle demeura néanmoins songeuse durant tout le petit déjeuner alors que la cuillère qu'elle avait ensorcelé allait et venait entre la bouche de Nymphadora et son assiette de porridge. Ce fut lorsqu'elle aperçut la photo que sa fille tenait à la main qu'elle sentit son estomac se retourner : il s'agissait d'une photo de Bellatrix et elle-même adolescentes qu'elle avait gardé par mégarde et que Nymphadora avait probablement aisément trouvé, étant donné sa fâcheuse manie à toucher tout ce qui était à porté de ses petits doigts.

\- Donne-moi ça ! S'écria-t-elle en arrachant le papier glacé des mains de Nymphadora qui éclata en sanglots.

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt de sa brusquerie mais n'eut guère le temps de s'en affliger : une sorte d'urgence l'envahit et elle se précipita dans le salon, jusqu'à l'âtre de cheminée. Toutefois, avant qu'elle n'ait pu se débarrasser de la photo, un visiteur se présenta à la porte.

D'un geste vif, elle glissa la photo dans l'une de ses poches et se pressa à l'entrée... et en tirant la porte, elle eut un nouveau choc. Très élégante, la jeune femme qui se tenait face à elle avait tous les agréments d'une châtelaine : un châle en taffetas opaque était soigneusement disposé sur une robe très coûteuse, qui ne provenait visiblement pas des petites boutiques du chemin de traverse, une coiffe de sorcière nacrée était posée sur une chevelure blonde émanant un parfum floral, et des mains gantées empoignaient un petit sac bordeaux. Enfin, ce furent des yeux bleus scrutateurs et méprisants qui l'accueillirent.

\- C-Cissy, souffla Andromeda, incrédule.

\- Je te prierais de me nommer autrement, lui dit froidement sa sœur. Je suis Mrs Malefoy pour les étrangers.

Instantanément, Andromeda se renfrogna ; l'air supérieur avec lequel Narcissa considérait son tablier sale et ses cheveux décoiffés l'agaça brusquement. Elle n'était vraisemblablement pas venu pour une visite de courtoisie et s'était encore moins déplacée pour s'enquérir de ses nouvelles. En rentrant dans son jeu, Andromeda lui demanda alors d'une voix maniérée :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, _Mrs Malefoy_ ?

\- J'ai à te parler de Bellatrix.

Surprise, Andromeda haussa les sourcils. Après un moment de silence, elle répliqua :

\- Je ne veux rien entendre à son propos. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, Narcissa.

Sur ces mots, elle recula, une main sur la poignée de sa porte. Cependant, Narcissa cala son pied contre l'interstice en grondant :

\- Tu as tout intérêt à m'écouter si tu veux que je garantisse ta sécurité !

\- Garantir ma sécurité ? (Andromeda rit sèchement) En échange de quoi exactement ?

\- En échange de celle de Bellatrix.

« La sécurité de Bellatrix ? Se dit-elle sans comprendre. Bellatrix serait en danger ?... Pour quelle raison ? ». Puis, sans même réfléchir à la portée de son geste, elle invita sa sœur à entrer chez elle.

...

 **N'oubliez pas qu'une petite remarque fait toujours plaisir, et est toujours une grande source de motivation pour les auteurs:D**

 **A la semaine prochaine!**


	25. Les attributs de la loyauté (partie 1)

**Ayant été particulièrement inspirée par ce chapitre, je vous l'offre à l'heure! Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, et j'espère donc qu'il va vous satisfaire, je ne suis pas hyper sûre de moi. Pour cette fois, je vous cache le programme du jour! (Oui, il se passe des choses que je ne souhaite pas divulguer^^) Vous découvrirez tout en lisant!**

 **Bonne lecture:)**

 **25\. Les attributs de la loyauté (première partie)**

 **...**

Les pans de la robe de Narcissa se frottèrent aux murs du vestibule, trop vétustes pour accueillir son ample vêtement. De façon générale, aucun élément de la maison des Tonks ne concordait avec l'aura de puissance et de noblesse que Narcissa dégageait ; Andromeda n'en était toutefois pas embarrassée. Elle était fière de ce cocon chaleureux et douillet qu'elle avait forgé en joignant ses efforts à ceux de son mari. La richesse n'avait jamais été une chose attrayante pour elle, pas plus que l'environnement coquet où elle avait évolué étant jeune. « Le seul point commun que Bellatrix et moi partageons est notre désintérêt pour le matérialisme. Narcissa est différente. », songea Andromeda avant de regretter d'avoir souligné un fait qui pouvait la rapprocher de sa sœur aînée.

Les lèvres plissées avec un dédain manifeste, Narcissa balaya des yeux la salle de séjour qui se présenta à elle en s'attardant sur le piano hérité des parents de Ted et le vieux couffin de Nymphadora ; un petit ricanement s'échappa même de ses lèvres quand elle ausculta les photos immobiles du mariage de Ted et Andromeda qui tapissaient les murs. Elle demanda ensuite d'une insupportable voix doucereuse :

\- Où est ta fille ?

\- Dans la salle à manger... Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais, ajouta Andromeda en tendant une main vers le canapé le plus proche.

En jetant un bref regard en direction de la causeuse en question où trônait une serviette un peu rapiécée, Narcissa rétorqua – d'un ton très cassant, cette fois-ci :

\- Je ne vais pas m'attarder.

Au même moment, la petite silhouette de Nymphadora se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte ; elle traversa la pièce avec sa turbulence habituelle en renversant sur son passage la pile d'habits que son désordonné de père avait la fâcheuse manie d'empiler dans un coin du salon (et Nymphadora, très mobile, faisait souvent les frais de cette négligence). La robe de travers tachetée de bouillie de porridge, ses cheveux aujourd'hui bleus vif dressés sur sa tête, et ses prunelles brillants davantage de malice que de sagesse, Nymphadora évoquait un lutin de Cornouailles – elle possédait tout ce qui pouvait déplaire à sa tante Narcissa, à savoir l'extravagance et l'indiscipline.

En l'apercevant, Nymphadora se rapprocha d'elle avec curiosité. Sa tante ne dissimula guère son dégoût en la scrutant et elle se refusa même à l'effleurer ; et encore moins à lui adresser la moindre parole gratifiante. La petite, quant à elle, l'observait avec un sourire, intriguée par cette jolie femme.

\- Voilà le genre de résultat désastreux que donne le mélange avec le sang impur, dit froidement Narcissa sans lâcher sa nièce des yeux. J'espère que l'anormalité de ta fille te sert de leçon.

Les paroles cruelles de sa sœur firent monter à Andromeda de la bile jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Sous l'effet de la colère, elle perdit tous ses moyens et ne parvint qu'à s'écrier :

\- Tais-toi, Narcissa ! Tout de suite !

\- N'espère pas que j'ai le moindre égard pour cette fille de sang-de-bourbe, répondit sa sœur en dégageant sans le moindre scrupule son jupon en mousseline auquel Nymphadora s'était agrippée avec insistance.

Ce geste impardonnable envers sa fille fit réagir Andromeda au quart-de-tour : elle s'empara de sa baguette et la dirigea droit vers Narcissa. Imperturbable, cette dernière fronça légèrement les sourcils en répondant :

\- Je te conseille de ranger ça immédiatement si tu ne veux pas voir ta fille morte dès ce soir ; car, au cas où tu l'ignorais, elle est autant dans la ligne de mire du Seigneur des ténèbres que toi et Tonks (Andromeda frémit violemment en laissant sa baguette se dérober sous ses doigts sans même s'en rendre compte)... Maintenant, écoute-moi attentivement.

La jeune femme n'eut pas d'autre choix que de garder le silence tandis que sa sœur poursuivait :

\- Le choix de Bella d'être guerrière est pris très au sérieux dans notre famille ; je le respecte tout autant, et je lui ai toujours apporté tout mon soutien. Cependant, son comportement m'inquiète... elle est trop impulsive et passionnée par ses missions pour être en mesure d'accorder un minimum de considération à son propre bien. Mourir n'est rien pour elle. Tout ce qui compte à ses yeux est de servir le Lord (face à l'expression perplexe d'Andromeda, elle poursuivit) Ce que je veux dire est qu'elle ne se souci de personne à part lui ; elle n'a pas d'enfant à protéger et ne semble pas aimer son mari à la folie. De plus, le fait qu'elle affirme haut et fort sa dévotion envers le Seigneur des ténèbres est problématique, car elle a attiré l'attention du camp adversaire et elle est même devenue leur cible principale... Bellatrix est potentiellement en danger de mort, est-ce que tu comprends ? Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix aux accents dédaigneux.

« Ce qui est inquiétant concernant Bellatrix n'est pas la foi extrême qu'elle accorde aux croyances de son maître, mais le fait qu'elle soit avant tout une femme secrètement amoureuse, se dit Andromeda. C'est ce qui la rend complètement irrationnelle dans ses actes... Et le fait qu'elle puisse mourir à tout moment n'a rien d'inattendu : elle s'est engagée dans l'une des guerres les plus destructrices de notre siècle, son choix est fait depuis longtemps. » Nullement désireuse de divulguer le secret de Bellatrix (déjà suffisamment pesant à garder pour elle) à Narcissa, Andromeda se contenter de hausser les épaules en répliquant :

\- N'attends rien de ma part, Narcissa. Il est impossible d'aider Bellatrix.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda celle-ci avec un air mauvais.

\- Parce qu'elle a fait de Lord Voldemort le centre de sa vie.

Le sous-entendu voilé derrière la déclaration d'Andromeda ne fut pas compris par Narcissa, en revanche, elle fut quelque peu prise au dépourvu puisqu'elle la considéra longuement en rivant sur elle un regard soupçonneux. Sans ciller, Andromeda ne rompit pas le contact visuel ; il était exclu qu'elle laisse sa sœur avoir le dessus sur elle. Elle se moquait autant de ses tentatives d'intimidations que de l'importance qu'elle se donnait depuis qu'elle était devenue la propriétaire légitime d'un manoir. Si seulement elle était restée Cissy... la même Cissy sensible et délicate de qui elle avait autrefois pris soin comme une seconde mère.

Mais aujourd'hui, il ne subsistait plus que de la haine entre elles. Rien de plus et rien de moins.

\- Est-ce que c'est ton dernier mot ? La fit sursauter Narcissa qui venait de remettre ses gants.

\- Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter.

\- Très bien.

Narcissa lui tourna le dos. Elle baissa brièvement les yeux sur Nymphadora pour ajouter :

\- Continue de t'occuper de ta fille pendant que tu le peux.

Puis elle partit ; Andromeda ne la retint pas. Avant même que Narcissa ne franchisse le pas de la porte, elle avait su qu'il lui serait impossible d'accepter un quelconque marchandage avec elle. Elle voulait garantir la sécurité de sa famille par elle-même... Et pour cela, être obligée d'oublier que Bellatrix, sa propre sœur, sa chair et son sang, risquait de très mal finir si elle continuait d'être obnubilée par son amour malsain pour Lord Voldemort. Mais au fond d'elle, Andromeda gardait l'espoir que si le mage noir ne répondait pas aux sentiments de Bellatrix, cette dernière finirait par se lasser de son adoration pour lui.

...

Comme prévu, le Seigneur des ténèbres s'entretint avec Regulus au manoir de Little Hangleton ; la tante Walburga n'avait pas manqué d'étaler avec orgueil sa fierté concernant le fait que parmi la poignée d'adolescents au sang-pur de l'âge de Regulus, son deuxième fils était le seul à avoir suscité l'intérêt du maître de sa nièce. Alors qu'elle avait grandement appréhendé l'ambition de Bellatrix (celle de devenir guerrière), elle avait de tout cœur encouragé celle de Regulus, le seul garçon de la famille encore susceptible d'honorer leur nom.

Aujourd'hui, Bellatrix était au paroxysme de sa joie et jamais elle n'avait éprouvé un tel élan d'affection pour son plus jeune cousin : il était à l'heure actuelle encore en train de passer le test de présélection pour devenir mangemort (dont elle anticipait bien évidemment la réussite), et elle était déjà avide de connaître le déroulement de l'entretien. Plantée devant la porte de la salle de réunion, elle attendait depuis une heure en narguant, par sa posture hautaine et assurée, tous les fidèles qui passaient dans le couloir, et qui étaient frustrés de voir leur maître « perdre son temps avec un adolescent d'une famille débauchée ». Derrière elle, Igor Karkaroff, mangemort depuis peu, attendait également, comme si l'événement avait un quelconque intérêt pour lui.

Cet homme fraîchement débarqué de Russie il y a peu n'avait intégré les rangs du Lord que pour le prestige, même s'il s'était qualifié « d'amateur certifié de magie noire ». Peu net et renfermé, il y avait chez lui un sarcasme volontairement acéré et une sournoiserie qui étaient loin d'être au goût de Bellatrix ; selon elle, il faisait partie de la catégorie des potentiels traîtres. L'aversion qu'elle avait pour lui surpassait même celle qu'elle avait pour Lucius Malefoy. En se tournant dans sa direction, elle se retint de lui intimer de dégager sur-le-champ.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Karkaroff ? Cracha-t-elle tout de même.

Les cheveux noirs bouclés de ce dernier encadraient un visage svelte – terminé par un bouc discret – où brillaient deux yeux malfaisants. Ses vêtements de sorcier, très soignés, lui conférait une noblesse aristocratique qui se ternissait une fois qu'il laissait apparaître ses dents jaunis. En contemplant Bellatrix avec froideur, il répondit :

\- Le sort du jeune Black m'intéresse.

\- Tiens ! (Bellatrix émit un bruit de langue grossier) Et pourquoi ça, Karkaroff ?

\- Parce que j'ai hâte de voir venir le jour où le Seigneur des ténèbres le mènera à l'abattoir, une fois qu'il se sera servi de lui. Il n'y a que de la canaille chez les Black, tu es bien placée pour le savoir, Lestrange, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire cruel.

À présent, bien enragée, Bellatrix tonna :

\- Espèce de sale... !

Elle fut interrompu dans son élan par la porte de la salle de réunion qui s'ouvrit à la volée ; puis Regulus apparut. Son teint semblait étrangement blême bien qu'il ait le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres, et des tremblements nerveux agitaient ses épaules. « Il n'a probablement pas maîtrisé son trac face au maître » pensa Bellatrix en se précipitant vers lui avec une brusquerie qui le fit davantage pâlir.

\- Alors ? _Alors_ ? Le questionna-t-elle sans attendre. Le Seigneur des ténèbres t'a félicité, hein, Reg ?

\- J'ai réussi le test, dit-il, très laconique.

\- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que...

Les traits de Regulus se fermèrent, puis il l'interrompit :

\- Je te raconterai tout plus tard, Bella.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna d'un pas précipité, comme s'il était effrayé à l'idée d'aborder une nouvelle discussion. Igor Karkaroff ne manqua pas de ricaner en le suivant des yeux, paraissant se délecter de la déception qui brûlait dans les prunelles de Bellatrix. Celle-ci sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsque Lord Voldemort en personne sortit à son tour de la salle de réunion ; impassible, comme à son habitude, il ne laissa personne deviner ses pensées. Son regard glacé rencontra néanmoins celui de Bellatrix durant de longues minutes. Pleine d'espérance, elle attendit qu'il parle, mais il finit par se détourner en partant.

Cependant, Bellatrix eut l'occasion de le revoir une heure plus tard dans le bois de Little Hangleton – lieu où son maître passait généralement toutes ses soirées. Il l'avait lui-même convié dans ce lieu, et elle avait aussitôt accouru jusqu'à lui avec toujours cette agréable sensation au ventre quand elle songeait qu'elle allait rester seule à ses côtés de longues minutes et qu'elle était la seule fidèle à bénéficier de cette récompense.

\- Maître, est-ce que mon cousin vous a offensé ? S'enquit-elle alors qu'ils longeaient un sentier un peu boueux. Si c'est le cas, croyez-moi...

\- Regulus a brillamment réussi mon test, mais il manque encore d'assurance, la coupa Lord Voldemort, les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Tes enseignements médiocres en sont la cause, Bellatrix. Et c'est ce pourquoi je vais laisser ce garçon sous la tutelle de Lucius.

\- Ma-Malefoy ? S'écria-t-elle furieusement, incapable de se contenir.

Bellatrix peina à en croire ses yeux : depuis quand son beau-frère avait-il les faveurs du maître ? Depuis quand était-il autant considéré qu'elle-même ? Sa poitrine se souleva douloureusement à la pensée qu'il y avait un risque qu'elle perde son statut de favorite. En tournant ses iris rougeoyantes vers elle, le Seigneur des ténèbres la réprimanda sévèrement :

\- Arrête de te comporter comme une enfant ! Crois-tu que j'ai envie de subir tes lamentations idiotes ? Tu as échoué et tu mérites ma colère !

\- J'ai peur que vous me rejetiez, maître, avoua-t-elle, avide de lui faire partager ses pensées. Je ne supporte pas de vous décevoir ! Si vous saviez comme je regrette ! Je...

Une main levée la fit de nouveau taire. Ils continuèrent de marcher d'un pas indolent, et Bellatrix sentit son anxiété retomber en savourant la présence du Lord près d'elle ; elle observa du coin de l'œil son profil ainsi que ses longues mèches noires qui comblaient les trous de son crâne en balayant son front, et comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, son imagination s'emballa. Elle imagina les doigts élancés et nobles de son maître s'enrouler autour des siens, son bras l'attirer contre lui, et son visage se tendre vers le sien de sorte que ses lèvres puissent toucher les siennes. « Il faut que je me maîtrise... il faut que je me maîtrise. Je ne dois pas... je ne dois pas », se répéta-t-elle en sentant ses joues s'embraser. Elle sursauta littéralement lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres s'arrêta en plein milieu du sentier pour la regarder.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle instantanément, mortifiée.

Indifférent, il lui annonça la chose suivante :

\- Je t'ai fait demander ici à cette heure-ci pour une raison bien précise.

De nouveau prise au dépourvu, Bellatrix attendit qu'il reprenne la parole en s'efforçant de faire taire son impatience ; l'expression pénétrante de son maître ne lui disait néanmoins rien qui vaille et elle préféra cesser d'espérer une nouvelle positive. D'ailleurs, elle se sentit littéralement suffoquer quand il poursuivit au bout d'une minute :

\- Ta tante Walburga est mourante. Le 12 square Grimmauld a subi une attaque il y a moins d'une heure.

\- Je vous supplie de me laisser aller la voir, maître ! Cria-t-elle aussitôt.

Des larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues et des spasmes lui coupèrent la respiration. Elle eut l'impression de réentendre un crépitement de flammes bourdonner à ses oreilles... et de revoir une silhouette auréolée de cheveux blonds étendue sur une épaisse couche de neige ; sa mère. À l'instar de cette nuit il y a dix-neuf ans, elle était terrifiée. Incapable d'affronter la mort. Walburga était une seconde mère pour elle... l'idée de la perdre lui était insurmontable. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver.

\- Maître, laissez-moi y aller ! S'il vous plaît ! Répéta-t-elle en sanglotant.

\- Tu oublies que serons sur le champ de bataille dans trente minutes, lui rappela-t-il, imperturbable. Et que ce sera une bataille capitale qu'il nous faut absolument remporter... Sans toi, Bellatrix, nous ne pourrons pas la mener à terme, tu le sais. Tu es de loin ma combattante la plus douée.

\- Laissez-moi voir une dernière fois ma tante, je vous en prie ! Je vous en prie !

Ses genoux tremblants se dérobèrent sous elle, puis, haletante, elle rampa jusqu'à ses pieds en poursuivant ses supplications. Elle ne parvint toutefois pas à attendrir son maître, bien qu'elle lui eut une bonne cinquantaine de fois embrassé la robe. Après deux minutes, il s'inclina vers elle en disant d'une voix suave :

\- Bella, je désire t'avoir près de moi à cette bataille. Ta présence m'est indispensable.

Entre ses larmes et sa douleur, les paroles de son maître eurent un effet miraculeux. Brusquement, plus rien n'eut d'importance à part lui, à part lui obéir et le satisfaire. Son regard ne se détacha plus du sien et sa peur s'apaisa. Un court moment, elle avait eu l'affront d'oublier que sa vie avait peu d'importance si le Seigneur des ténèbres n'y était pas inclus et elle s'en voulut. La culpabilité l'envahit.

\- Je veux rester près de vous, mon Lord, souffla-t-elle ensuite.

\- Bien. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Bella, approuva-t-il en se redressant.

Ce fut là-dessus que leur discussion s'acheva. Trente minutes plus tard, la grande bataille de Bristol débuta ; et Bellatrix ne vécut plus que pour la victoire. Sa tante Walburga ne devint plus qu'une vague figure lointaine pour elle. À chaque nouveau combat contre un adversaire, elle se donnait corps et âme en oubliant sa propre existence. Seule la glorification de son maître comptait. Elle devait à chaque fois se montrer plus performante et repousser ses limites, d'autant plus que les membres de l'ordre du phénix étaient de plus en plus nombreux à la prendre pour cible, la considérant désormais comment l'un des mangemorts les plus dangereux. Chaque combat était également susceptible de l'éloigner de son maître, car au moindre échec, ce dernier cessera de la considérer comme sa plus fidèle.

Comme d'habitude, c'était aux côtés de Rodolphus et Rabastan qu'elle faisait équipe. Ensemble, ils ravagèrent les rues de Bristol, n'épargnant aucun commerce et aucune habitation. Le feu s'animait autour d'eux, et il était presque jouissif de le voir tout effriter : Bellatrix oublia même avoir un jour craint les flammes. Elle serpenta autour, attrapant au passage un enfant sang-de-bourbe qu'elle souleva à bras-le-corps vers les frères Lestrange. Ensuite, Rodolphus leva sa baguette et l'enfant mourut instantanément ; un filet de sang gicla au-dessus du crâne de Rabastan qui s'esclaffa. En constatant que personne ne suivait son exemple, il fit redoubler son rire en s'écriant :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Bella ? Tu es vraiment devenue aussi ennuyante que mon frère !

\- Arrête de faire le crétin, s'impatienta Rodolphus en secouant sa baguette ensanglantée.

\- Ne prend pas ce ton hautain avec moi, frérot, si tu ne veux pas que je raconte à ta femme tout ce que tu as dit quand tu avais du xérès dans le corps !

En tapant du pied, Bellatrix gronda :

\- Mais vous allez vous dépêcher ? On est loin d'avoir fait le tour de la ville ! Le Seigneur des ténèbres veut que l'on détruise _tout_ !

Ils repartirent.

Finalement, les fidèles de Lord Voldemort accumulèrent une nouvelle victoire. Bristol subit le même sort que les autres villes d'Angleterre où le mage noir avait laissé une marque de son passage. Mais c'était surtout « Bellatrix, la redoutable guerrière » qui avait une fois de plus marqué les esprits et démontré tout son talent. D'ailleurs, ses compagnons mangemorts lui exprimèrent pour la première fois toute leur admiration et la couvrirent d'éloges au retour du combat. Dans une autre situation, Bellatrix aurait été ravie d'être si adulée, mais le retour à la réalité l'en empêcha. En imaginant le corps mourant de sa tante, elle se sentit brisée, frappée par un violent chagrin.

Elle s'abstint de participer à la fête de post-victoire des fidèles et trouva refuge à l'extérieur de Bristol, près d'une cabane abandonnée. En se laissant tomber sur l'herbe, elle poussa un long hurlement de bête blessée, puis un autre tout aussi virulent. Après, elle demeura au sol, en proie à un fort désespoir. « À quoi bon tout ça ? Le maître ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais ! À quoi bon continuer de lutter ? De tout sacrifier ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Puis, comme par miracle, une main se referma autour de son bras et la remit sur ses pieds. Lord Voldemort se trouvait là, devant elle. Bellatrix le contempla sans trop y croire.

\- Tu as fais du bon travail, ce soir. Je suis venu te donner ta récompense, dit-il en la scrutant.

\- Je ne veux pas de récompense, maître, murmura-t-elle, interdite.

Il y eut un silence bref. Après quoi le Seigneur des ténèbres reprit la parole d'un ton plus sec :

\- Ne me mens pas, Bella. Je sais tout ce que tu veux... Je connais toutes tes pensées, même la plus intime. Tu es une bonne occlumens, mais pas suffisamment bonne pour duper Lord Voldemort. Je vais satisfaire l'un de tes désirs, mais ce sera au détriment des autres récompenses que tu pourrais obtenir dans le long terme. Il te faut accepter cette condition.

\- Non, maître. Je ne comprends pas. Pourriez-vous... pourriez-vous me dire...

La voix balbutiante de Bellatrix se perdit dans son souffle extrêmement irrégulier. Ses jambes peinèrent à la soutenir, et quand son maître réduit brusquement la distance qu'il y avait entre eux, elle ne sut plus où elle se trouvait, ni ce qu'elle ressentait. Cela empira lorsque sa bouche se posa sur la sienne comme elle l'avait rêvé une heure plus tôt. L'effleurement de lèvres de Lord Voldemort, à peine accompagnés de quelques mouvements muets, comme pour refuser un contact plus poussé, n'avait rien d'un baiser ; l'acte était bien trop froid et rigide pour être qualifié en tant que tel. Néanmoins, cette froideur attisa la fougue de Bellatrix qui tenta tant bien que mal de se maîtriser par crainte que son maître ne s'écarte d'elle.

Elle ne fut cependant pas en mesure de retenir un soupir voluptueux, et sa main se logea instinctivement contre le dos du Seigneur des ténèbres. À ce moment-là, il s'empara de son poignet et la plaqua contre le mur de la cabane pour la maintenir immobile. Ses yeux rouges étaient livides.

\- Maître, je suis désolée... Ne partez pas, je ne vous toucherai plus ! S'affola Bellatrix.

\- C'est le dernier avertissement que je te donne, siffla-t-il.

Il se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle. Puis elle ferma les paupières, prête à s'abandonner.

...

 **La fin est ambiguë, j'en conviens, mais n'allez surtout pas imaginer des choses tordues! Un peu de bon sens, c'est à Voldemort que nous avons affaire:) Ne laissez donc pas votre imagination trop déborder. Je suis disponible pour répondre à vos questions, n'hésitez pas (et pour les questions, par contre, vous pouvez laisser le champ libre à vos petites idées^^). Un avis fait toujours plaisir!**


	26. Les attributs de la loyauté (partie 2)

**Hello!:) Ravie de vous retrouver!**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y aura un nouveau petit bond dans le temps, et l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage que j'ai toujours trouvé particulièrement intéressant. Le petit indice (pas très compliqué^^) que je vous donne est le suivant: il est aussi dévoué et loyal que notre héroïne. Il y aura aussi le retour de Narcissa. Et... je ne vous en dis pas plus:)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

 **26\. Les attributs de la loyauté (deuxième partie)**

 **...**

 _Quatre ans plus tard..._

 _..._

 _Août 1979_ – Sa conscience s'effaça... ses paupières s'agitèrent... ses draps lui pesèrent... et sa respiration se contracta. Le rêve allait de nouveau surgir. Bellatrix le savait. En attendant, elle patientait dans l'obscurité de son lit, avide de revivre un instant de sa vie qui n'existait déjà plus, qui appartenait à un passé désuète. Malgré les quatre années qui la séparait de ce souvenir, tout demeurait clair dans son esprit jusque dans les moindres détails : Lord Voldemort qui se tenait tout près d'elle, Lord Voldemort qui l'embrassait, puis Lord Voldemort qui lui décuplait son plaisir... Tout était clair. Cependant, le rêve se finissait toujours sur la même affreuse note : son maître se détournait d'elle avec un geste plein de mépris. Puis il disparaissait.

Des larmes incontrôlables inondaient ensuite ses joues et elle murmurait fébrilement :

\- Non, maître... Non ! Revenez !... _Maître_!

Ce dernier cri puissant avait surgi de sa bouche alors qu'elle s'était réveillée en sursaut. La gorge en sueur et le corps entier fiévreux, Bellatrix émergea de sa couverture en ne percevant plus que le bruit tranquille des grillons et en observant d'un mouvement alerte le décor sobre de sa chambre et la petite fenêtre sans rideaux qui venait déposer un fin filtre de lumière sur le lit conjugal. Cette scène ne s'était fort heureusement reproduit que deux fois : la maîtrise de l'occlumancie lui permettait de faire taire son esprit la plupart du temps, mais quand elle était fatiguée comme aujourd'hui, l'exercice devenait périlleux.

Assise, elle rabattit sa robe de chambre sur ses jambes, le regard rivé sur le croissant de lune opaque visible depuis la fenêtre. Elle songea qu'elle était bien chanceuse que Rodolphus, qui dormait toujours à côté d'elle, ait le sommeil si lourd. L'entendre appeler leur maître avec désespoir deux nuits d'affilées l'aurait assurément poussé à l'interroger, et devoir faire l'effort de fournir une explication à son mari aurait été pour Bellatrix quelque chose de vraiment insupportable ; elle ne voulait ni lui mentir, ni lui dire la vérité. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été un véritable couple, alors il était tout naturel qu'ils aient des secrets l'un pour l'autre. « Si lui-même en avait, je m'en moquerais complètement », pensa Bellatrix.

Une minute plus tard, elle éprouva un impérieux besoin de prendre l'air. En se levant, elle se dirigea vers son placard et enfila machinalement sa robe de promenade. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à s'éclipser de la chambre, la voix de Rodolphus la fit tressaillir :

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Il s'était à moitié redressé pour pouvoir la regarder. Ses yeux bruns qui n'étaient pas brouillés indiquèrent à Bellatrix qu'il était sorti de son sommeil depuis un bout de temps.

\- Rendors-toi, répondit-elle, non sans un brin d'autorité dans la voix. Je vais simplement marcher.

Puis elle se retourna, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit alors Rodolphus.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne te disgraciera pas. Nous sommes ses plus fidèles... Alors, ne te tourmente plus.

« Il a été spectateur de mes rêves à deux reprises ? songea Bellatrix, surprise. Il n'a donc pas le sommeil si lourd ! ». Elle l'aurait réprimandé si un apaisement ne s'était pas propagé en elle lorsqu'il avait parlé du Seigneur des ténèbres ; comme de coutume, grâce à son jugement objectif, il avait su se servir des mots justes pour la calmer et éliminer son anxiété. Il disait vrai : bien que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne lui ai jamais offert son amour, il l'estimait beaucoup en tant que fidèle depuis maintenant neuf ans. Et jusque-là, son estime n'avait jamais failli. Néanmoins, Bellatrix ne pouvait plus se contenter de ses grâces depuis qu'il lui avait accordé un baiser. Elle voulait une relation exclusive qu'il ne partagerait avec nul autre qu'elle.

En éclatant de rire, elle répliqua d'un ton railleur à l'attention de son mari :

\- Je sais que je suis belle quand je sombre dans l'inconscience, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je tolère que tu m'épies toute la nuit, Rodolf ! Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes propres tourments.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la chambre.

Elle transplana lorsqu'elle se trouva à l'extérieur de la maison, près du potager, une fois qu'elle eut en tête la première destination qui lui parut attrayante : ce fut au Chaudron baveur, le pub le plus rustique et le plus animé de Londres qu'elle se rendit en se réjouissant à l'avance à l'idée que sa présence ferait sûrement beaucoup d'effet sur les clients du pub. Partout où elle allait, elle était de toute manière reconnu, étant devenue un personnage public. Personne ne s'aventurait à l'aborder, bien que certains hommes audacieux se risquassent parfois à lui lancer quelques œillades (ces hommes-là finissaient généralement morts avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de se régaler de ce qu'ils voyaient). L'ambiance frénétique de la ruelle où se trouvait le pub procura bien du plaisir à Bellatrix qui avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la campagne.

Quand elle entra dans le pub, Bellatrix constata qu'à l'exception d'une table rectiligne, le lieu était désert. Seule une sorcière était installée près du mur en pierre, mais elle engloutit hâtivement son jus d'œillet tandis que ses yeux apeurés oscillaient entre sa propre table, et la table centrale où une bonne quinzaine de sorciers riaient aux éclats. Ensuite, elle se leva sans attendre et se pressa vers la sortie du pub à toute allure, si bien qu'elle passa tout près de Bellatrix sans la voir. Bellatrix, quant à elle, se dirigea justement vers la table rectiligne qui avait tant effrayée la sorcière, certaine que les sorciers attroupés ici soutenaient le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il se dégageait d'eux une aura qui lui plaisait. Seul le garçon pâle et frêle installé en bout de table lui parut sans intérêt.

\- Eh ! S'écria rudement un homme au torse particulièrement massif. Je ne me trompe pas, c'est bien Bellatrix Lestrange !

\- Oui, c'est bien elle, confirma un autre homme à la tête encapuchonné. On a décroché le gros lot, mes vieux !

\- De quel gros lot est-ce que tu parles, toi ? L'attaqua immédiatement Bellatrix en lui enfonçant sa baguette dans la nuque. Baisse tes yeux si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache tes globes oculaires !

Il blêmit et adopta une allure plus modeste cependant qu'elle s'asseyait sur un tabouret sans y avoir été invitée, le menton levé comme une reine. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers un sorcier blond qui était son voisin en lui ordonnant de lui donner son verre plein à ras-bol de wisky pur malt ; il obtempéra sans se faire prier. Après, il lui dit courtoisement :

\- Je vous présente mes respects, Mrs Lestrange.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

\- John Leroy... Et voici Carlus Mason (il indiqua l'homme trapu), Eddy Flint (il montra l'homme encapuchonné), Daniel Robson, Lonux Gribbin, Polis Thimphin, et Feamus Bulstrode.

Puis, comme si la mémoire lui revenait, il désigna le garçon frêle :

\- Ah, et lui, c'est Barty.

Ce dernier s'empourpra légèrement en gardant les yeux rivés sur ses mains crispées. Il reçut une brusque tape espiègle sur l'épaule de John Leroy qui lui lança :

\- Allez, Barty ! Regarde au moins Mrs Lestrange dans les yeux !... Excusez-le, ce garnement, il est d'une timidité maladive, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Bellatrix. On l'a repêché dans la rue, comprenez ! Il était complètement paumé, on a eu pitié de lui !

Soudain, le dénommé Barty redressa la tête. Bellatrix réalisa alors, une fois qu'il ne fut plus tassé, qu'il n'était pas le garçon de douze ans qu'elle avait cru apercevoir sous ses abords. Il s'agissait en fait d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, certes gauche et maigre, et possédant certes un visage insipide légèrement efféminé, mais il avait surtout un regard bleu profond contrastant avec sa peau claire où se reflétait tout sauf de l'idiotie. Un regard très vif et plein de détermination.

\- Autour de cette table, personne ne vous admire plus que moi, Mrs Lestrange, déclara-t-il avec ardeur en rivant ses yeux sur Bellatrix.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Bellatrix : ainsi, ce jeune Barty l'admirait ? Comme c'était intéressant. « Finalement, il est le personnage qui a le plus de potentiel, ici, se dit-elle. Il en a bien plus que tous les balourds qui l'entourent... Il faut que j'en apprenne davantage sur lui. » Avide de décrypter l'identité de ce jeune homme qui semblait n'avoir de yeux que pour elle depuis sa venue dans le pub, elle déplaça son tabouret jusqu'à lui.

\- Tu as de la chance que Mrs Lestrange ai été sensible à ta déclaration d'amour, Barty, poursuivit Leroy qui était hilare.

Ce dernier rougit de nouveau. Bellatrix l'encouragea à parler en lui demandant d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Tu as dû connaître mon cousin Regulus quand tu étais à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Mrs Lestrange. Regulus Black a deux ans de plus que moi... J'ai entendu dire qu'il est désormais un fidèle du Seigneur des ténèbres, ajouta Barty avec une singulière fébrilité.

L'expression extatique qui s'était peinte sur les traits du jeune homme à l'évocation de Lord Voldemort fut une deuxième agréable surprise pour Bellatrix ; elle formait et s'entretenait avec des jeunes fraîchement débarqués dans les rangs du mage noir depuis maintenant quatre ans, mais parmi eux, aucun n'avait jamais manifesté un pareil degré de vénération pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. Même Regulus, qui avait pourtant une foi inébranlable en les idées de son maître, n'avait pas une telle passion pour lui. Amusée, Bellatrix fit alors remarquer :

\- Tu as l'air d'envier mon cousin.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Barty avec une fougue presque brutale qui étonna tout le monde autour de la table. Servir le plus grand maître de la magie noire est un honneur! Et c'est la seule chose à laquelle j'aspire ! (il se leva d'un bond en hissant son verre au sommet de sa tête) Servir Lord Voldemort !

Interloqués, ses compagnons l'observèrent en silence. Quant à Bellatrix, elle s'esclaffa bruyamment, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. Un véritable filon d'or lui était tombé entre les mains. Elle le savait. En faisant en sorte d'ouvrir à Barty les portes de L'Ordre des ténèbres, elle fera de lui son allié : ils uniront leurs forces et se comprendront mutuellement. Il la suivra et se soumettra à ses ordres sans qu'elle craigne de sa part une trahison. « Je vais le prendre sous mon aile dès maintenant », se dit Bellatrix, très heureuse que le hasard l'ait guidé jusqu'au Chaudron baveur cette nuit.

La table entière se mit également à hurler de rire à sa suite, après quoi Carlus Mason s'écria narquoisement à l'adresse de Barty :

\- Tu es en train de faire le paon ou quoi ? Repose tes fesses sur ta chaise, triple idiot !

\- Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne voudrait pas s'embarrasser d'un gamin comme toi, mon garçon, lui dit ensuite Leroy. Tu n'as pas du tout le profil pour être combattant !

\- Ben oui, sérieusement ! Reprit Mason. Qui voudrait d'un poltron comme toi ?

Bellatrix frappa du poing sur la table en aboyant pour les faire taire :

\- Fermez-la !

Tous se calèrent aussitôt contre leurs sièges, tandis que Barty, tout sourire, continuait de fixer Bellatrix avec un regard flamboyant ; il n'avait de toute évidence guère l'habitude que quiconque prenne son parti. Un court instant, John Leroy se gratta la barbe avant de dire :

\- Il ne faut pas perdre votre temps avec Barty, Mrs Lestrange. Je vous assure qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Vous n'avez pas la moitié de son ambition ! Contre-attaqua-t-elle. Toi, toi et toi ! (elle fit défiler son index le long des visages livides qui l'entouraient) Votre seule manière de glorifier le Seigneur des ténèbres, c'est de vous engrosser ici tous les soirs avec des chopes de bière ! Bande d'incapables !

Sur ce, elle se leva en tirant Barty par le bras. Il ne résista pas et se laissa conduire hors du pub, sans même un dernier salut pour ses compagnons. Une fois dehors, il rayonnait comme s'il vivait l'un des instants les plus merveilleux de sa vie – des cheveux fous tombaient devant son visage rouge d'excitation et sa cape était de travers. En se tournant vers Bellatrix, il parut à deux doigts de lui donner une accolade pour la remercier.

\- Allez-vous m'aider à devenir un fidèle, Mrs Lestrange ? L'interrogea-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Oui, je vais t'aider, dit-elle tranquillement. Mais avant, je veux en apprendre plus sur toi. Je voudrais d'abord connaître ton nom.

Il hésita et lâcha d'une voix à peine audible :

\- Croupton.

\- Croupton ? S'écria-t-elle sans y croire. Tu es _son fils_? Le fils de ce sale fayot ?

Directeur du département de la justice magique au ministère, Barty Croupton travaillait en équipe avec Alastor Maugrey pour capturer les mangemorts depuis plus de dix ans. Bellatrix avait assisté au procès d'un ancien mangemort, Edgar Russel, et savait que Croupton se montrait impitoyable et abusait constamment de son pouvoir, paraissant se réjouir d'enchaîner les fidèles de Lord Voldemort à des chaises devant la cour de justice et de prononcer la sentence de sa voix claire depuis son trône de juge. « Il se prend pour le souverain du ministère, ce bouseux », songea Bellatrix.

Suite à cette pensée, elle reporta son attention sur Barty qui paraissait très tendu ; ses mâchoires étaient crispées, et de la hargne brillait dans ses iris bleus. Sans regarder Bellatrix, il finit par avouer sombrement alors qu'ils marchaient dans l'allée des embrumes :

\- J'ai honte de lui... d'être son fils. Il n'est qu'un tortionnaire comme un autre ; un homme avide d'argent. Sous son lit, il y a une bonne centaine de bourses pleines d'argent enfermées dans des coffres-fort – il a trop peur de les ramener à Gringotts, ajouta-t-il avec mépris. Il y a aussi une collection de chaînes et de menottes, celles qui sont utilisées pour torturer les accusés... Avant que je n'entre à Poudlard, mon père m'obligeait à assister à tous les procès et il m'emmenait de temps à autre dans la salle de torture, là où Alastor Maugrey fait souffrir les accusés avant même qu'ils ne soient jugés. Mon père adorait y aller, c'était l'un de ses passe-temps favori.

\- Et pour quelle raison aspires-tu à rejoindre le Seigneur des ténèbres ?

\- Le Seigneur des ténèbres est l'opposé de mon père : il est noble, grand, et ambitieux. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu, mais les portraits que ses fidèles emprisonnés dressaient de lui au sein du département de la justice magique étaient plus que suffisant. Lord Voldemort veut rendre service au monde des sorciers en le débarrassant des gens comme mon père et il maîtrise la forme de magie la plus fascinante qui existe. Je partage ses idéaux, et je les aime.

Le large sourire qui illumina son visage convainquit définitivement Bellatrix du bien-fondé de l'ambition de son nouveau protégé. Il parut d'ailleurs en avoir conscience (preuve qu'il était loin d'être sot. Il semblait même particulièrement vif d'esprit) et jubila sans retenue. Tout frémissant, il se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle et lui embrassa la main gauche à plusieurs reprises. En l'observant, Bellatrix contint un rire victorieux. « À partir de ce soir, tout va changer », pensa-t-elle.

...

\- Dobby ! _Dobby_ !

Les appels de Narcissa furent amplifiés par les colonnes en marbres qui encadraient chaque recoin de son boudoir argenté. Sa robe de chambre en satin s'étalait sous son fauteuil cependant que l'une de ses mains lasses aux ongles impeccablement manucurés pendait le long de l'accoudoir ; elle poussa un gémissement en fermant les yeux, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la vision de Bellatrix qui arpentait la pièce aux dimensions gargantuesques depuis une bonne minute.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille, Bella, arrête de bouger comme ça, protesta-t-elle faiblement.

Soudainement exaspérée par ses geignements, Bellatrix s'énerva :

\- Oh, ça va, Cissy ! C'est toi qui te l'ai planté toute seule dans le ventre, ce marmot ! Alors, ne te plains pas, maintenant !

Face à l'état de sa sœur qui était plus que pathétique et misérable, Bellatrix s'estima bien heureuse de ne pas être à sa place : qu'y avait-il de pire que perdre sa rigueur physique et son autonomie dans le seul but de donner la vie à une créature pleurnicharde ? C'était vraiment neuf mois de gâchés dans un but vain ! De toute manière, Narcissa n'avait jamais été une grande ambitieuse. Même Lucius s'en était rendu compte ; la preuve en était qu'il abandonnait sans scrupules sa femme dans son manoir vide pendant des semaines entières. Et pour une fois, Bellatrix le comprenait.

\- Je ne me plains pas, rétorqua sèchement Narcissa en se redressant avec peine de son fauteuil. Je te trouve seulement très irrespectueuse, à t'agiter partout autour de moi depuis tout à l'heure. On dirait que tu veux à tout prix me rendre malade !

\- Mais tu es _déjà_ malade, Cissy, lâcha ironiquement Bellatrix. Comment pourrait-on appeler autrement ton état ?

Au même moment, un elfe aux yeux bleus globuleux entra dans le boudoir et ramena précipitamment un plateau où fumait un pudding jusqu'à sa maîtresse. À la vue de la succulente assiette, Narcissa manqua pourtant d'avoir un haut-le-cœur. Elle gronda immédiatement l'elfe en l'accusant d'avoir confectionné un repas bien trop copieux exprès pour faire souffrir son estomac.

\- Dobby n'avait pas l'intention de nuire à sa maîtresse, protesta l'elfe de sa voix aiguë.

\- File d'ici, impertinent ! Hurla Bellatrix en tendant la main vers la porte.

Avec un couinement effrayé, il obtempéra. Lorsque tante Walburga avait failli mourir en 1975, elle avait averti les Malefoy que leur elfe avait un goût un peu trop prononcé pour l'indépendance. Mais ni Lucius, ni Narcissa, n'avait encore décidé de se débarrasser de lui.

Narcissa soupira ensuite avant de se servir de sa baguette pour éloigner le plus loin possible d'elle le plateau. Puis, après cinq minutes de silence, elle demanda à Bellatrix :

\- Est-ce que tu n'as vraiment pas envie d'avoir d'enfants ? Es-tu sûre que tu ne le regretteras pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir à regretter, répondit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Pourtant, tu as...

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce sujet !

Promptement, Bellatrix se planta devant l'une des fenêtres en tournant le dos à sa sœur. Durant ces dernières années, tomber à nouveau enceinte avait été l'une de ses pires craintes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise il y a un an, après une troisième fausse-couche, que son corps était inapte à mener une grossesse à terme. C'était exactement comme si son refus inconscient de l'état de mère s'était répercuté sur son organisme ; elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'utiliser la magie pour empêcher une autre créature de grandir dans son corps ou de renoncer à sa vie conjugale (ce qui ne l'aurait pas tant attristé que ça). Rodolphus n'avait aucune fibre paternelle, mais avoir un fils ne lui aurait certainement pas déplu. Cela dit, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que jamais elle n'éprouverait le besoin d'avoir des enfants et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter.

La voix de Narcissa retentit derechef dans son dos :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras si tu attends un enfant par accident ?

\- Je le ferai sortir de mon ventre par la force.

Alors qu'elle se représentait l'expression indignée de sa sœur, Bellatrix sentit sa marque des ténèbres s'animer : c'était l'heure de la réunion des fidèles. Sans attendre, elle avertit Narcissa, quitta le manoir à la vitesse de l'éclair, et transplana. Elle réapparut dans la forêt de Smootoff. Le campement était situé quelques mètres plus loin. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, puisque deux nouveaux recrus allaient faire leur entrée dans l'armée de Lord Voldemort. Et cette fois-ci, il y aurait une femme, car il s'agissait d'un frère et d'une sœur nommés Carrow. Et le simple fait d'imaginer le Seigneur des ténèbres effleurer de ses doigts sveltes la peau d'une autre femme pour lui graver la marque des ténèbres suffisait à lui faire monter la nausée au bord des lèvres.

« Il ne manquerait plus que cette Alecto Carrow soit belle ! » craignit-elle en marchant d'un pas pressé, le cœur battant. Elle sentit la hargne monter en elle en imaginant un beau visage débordant de féminité et un corps aux courbes flatteuses. Non, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter... si sa beauté était trop dangereuse, elle la tuera. Et peu lui importait l'approbation du maître.

Une fois qu'elle eut rejoint le cercle des mangemorts (Lord Voldemort n'était pas encore là), son regard parcourut frénétiquement les silhouettes qui l'entouraient. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle avise une petite femme ronde et brune près d'un homme plus mince qu'elle. Et là, son soulagement fut tel qu'elle rit aux éclats. Tous les fidèles la considérèrent avec perplexité, tandis qu'elle continuait de rire à gorge déployée. Quand Rabastan lui demanda ce qu'elle avait à rire comme un macaque, elle déclara avoir remporté une victoire écrasante, puis rit encore plus fort. Avec Alecto Carrow, une chose était certaine : elle n'aurait absolument rien à craindre.

...

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et la suivent avec assiduité (oui, je pense à vous, mes chers lecteurs de l'ombre^^). A la semaine prochaine!**


	27. La chasse aux belladanes

**Un jour de retard, mais je tiens le rythme!**

 **J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que nous en soyons déjà au chapitre 27, c'est fou ce que le temps passe! Si on m'avait dit il y a six mois en arrière que je me lancerai dans une fiction longue sur Bellatrix, je n'y aurais probablement pas cru... En fait, je ne me rappelle même plus d'où m'est venu l'impulsion et l'idée de cette fanfiction:D**

 **Bon, trêve de nostalgie! Bonne lecture à vous!**

...

 **27\. La chasse aux belladanes**

 **...**

Lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres fit son apparition, Bellatrix cessa toute allusion à Alecto Carrow, quoiqu'il fût fort probable qu'il l'ai entendu rire moqueusement. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à darder sur elle un regard glacial qui aurait empli d'effroi n'importe qui d'autre ; mais Bellatrix, sûre d'elle, lui rendit son regard sans aucune crainte en se permettant même un sourire taquin. Au fond d'elle-même, elle était persuadée que son maître la considérait différemment des autres fidèles du fait qu'elle était une sorcière infiniment plus douée que les autres et qu'il l'appréciait davantage – du moins, elle l'espérait – et que par conséquent, il tolérait certains écarts de conduite venant d'elle. « Tout le monde ici devrait savoir que je suis la seule à être si estimée par le Seigneur des ténèbres, se dit-elle. Cette Carrow en particulier doit le savoir. Même si c'est une véritable mocheté, il peut tout à fait lui prendre l'envie d'accaparer ma place. »

Elle émergea de ses pensées en observant les deux Carrow se détacher du cercle des mangemorts pour s'adonner au traditionnel salut respectueux : Amycus, le frère, embrassa l'ourlet de Lord Voldemort avec une sorte de sauvagerie écœurante trahissant un tempérament particulièrement sanguinaire. Alecto l'imita et fut encore plus exacerbée dans ses gestes, ce qui fit tellement trembler Bellatrix de colère qu'une énorme étincelle s'échappa de sa baguette et entailla le bras droit de Dolohov avec profondeur ; il eut l'air d'un désartibulé. En poussant un cri de souffrance, il se tourna vers Bellatrix, prêt à lui sauter dessus :

\- Je vais te faire avaler ta baguette, Lestrange !

\- Oh là, on se calme, dit Rabastan en lui barrant la route.

Cependant que Dolohov se débattait comme un enragé en s'assurant du coin de l'œil que les yeux écarlate du maître n'étaient pas tournés de son côté, Rabastan le maintint en place de ses deux bras tout en ajoutant à voix basse :

\- Je te rappelle que Lestrange est d'abord mon nom et celui de Rod, abruti. (il lui pressa le bras sans ménagement jusqu'à le faire gémir) Alors, à l'avenir, évite de le prononcer comme si tu parlais d'une bouse ou ça ira très mal pour toi, compris ?

\- Va te faire voir, répliqua Dolohov avec hargne avant de s'éloigner.

Complètement indifférente à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, Bellatrix suivait toujours son maître des yeux avec voracité, même après que les Carrow aient regagné leur place. Elle désirait à tout prix qu'il lui accorde un contact visuel, même bref, afin qu'elle puisse se dépêtrer de la jalousie qui lui avait glacé le corps. Cependant, il ne lui fit pas grâce de ce souhait. « Je suis sa favorite ! » aurait-elle aimé hurler en se dressant au milieu de l'assemblée. Elle tâcha de se calmer en contemplant sa baguette alors que Lord Voldemort prenait la parole :

\- Amycus et Alecto Carrow se joignent à nous à partir d'aujourd'hui ; Lucius, tu t'occuperas d'eux (Bellatrix contint une exclamation frustrée). Et, Regulus...

Peu préparé à recevoir l'attention du maître, le jeune homme redressa la tête avec surprise. Les regards peu bienveillants des fidèles se rivèrent sur lui, ce qui fit derechef vibrer la baguette de Bellatrix ; le fait qu'il soit un Black ne l'avait guère aidé à s'intégrer dans l'armée de combattants, de même que son inexpérience. Fort heureusement, le Seigneur des ténèbres avait remarqué qu'il était particulièrement intelligent et talentueux et le considérait comme un apprenti mangemort très prometteur. Ce qui rendait Regulus encore plus détestable pour les mangemorts.

\- … Charge-toi de leur expliquer les règles du campement. Tout de suite.

\- Oui, maître, acquiesça Regulus avant de se diriger vers les Carrow.

Par la suite, le moment tant attendu de tous arriva. Lord Voldemort déclara en considérant les visages luisants d'impatience de ses fidèles (de la transpiration s'égouttait littéralement de celui de Crabbe) :

\- Nous sommes arrivés à un jour de l'année important, comme vous le savez, mes chers amis. Pour les nouveaux arrivants, une explication s'impose : Lord Voldemort, dans sa grande bonté et sa grande générosité, accorde chaque année une journée spécialement consacrée aux donations pour récompenser tous ceux qui l'ont servi avec assiduité. Des promotions sont accordées à certains... (ses prunelles se voilèrent soudain d'un nuage menaçant) Et ceux qui ont multiplié les échecs et détournés leur loyauté de moi n'obtiendront rien, ça va de soi ; au mieux, ils sont tués pour être expiés de leurs péchés, au pire, ils sont punis, rétrogradés, et subissent une humiliation continue... Voyons, par qui vais-je commencer ?

À la gauche du Seigneur des ténèbres, Avery écarta les bras d'un geste présomptueux pour mettre tout son corps en avant, persuadé qu'en manifestant sa présence de la sorte, il serait le premier à se voir attribuer une récompense. « Comme si ce crétin avait besoin de davantage de considération, pensa Bellatrix, exaspérée. Au même titre que Yaxley, il est lieutenant depuis vingt ans... Il veut probablement ramasser de l'or, comme les autres ! ». Toutefois, à la surprise générale, ce furent Crabbe et Goyle qui furent nommés les premiers ; ils n'amassèrent aucune promotion, et à défaut d'être une fois de plus rétrogradés, ils furent soumis à l'endoloris à tour de rôle, ce qui parut distraire l'assemblée qui gloussa sans retenue. Ensuite vint le tour de Rookwood et Nott qui conservèrent tout deux leurs fonctions respectives de sous-lieutenant et obtinrent des bourses bien garnies.

Quand Dolohov entendit résonner son nom, il esquissa un sourire plein d'assurance, mais verdit sous le regard réjoui de Bellatrix : il n'obtint rien du maître. Greyback fut autorisé à s'attaquer à tous les enfants du comté sans aucune restriction, Mulciber, Travers et Gibbon furent élevés à la position de soldat-en-chef (bien que leurs mines quelque peu dépitées indiquât qu'ils auraient préféré recevoir une gratification d'un autre ordre), Avery et Yaxley eurent des bourses, et Lucius Malefoy fut promu au rang de sous-lieutenant.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Bellatrix qui verdit de rage. Qu'est-ce que Lucius avait accompli de si extraordinaire pour être ainsi récompensé ? Elle lui était supérieure à tous les niveaux, néanmoins, jamais elle n'avait encore pu se hisser jusqu'aux grades les plus nobles de l'armée. Et pourtant, il lui paraissait évident que son maître devait la choisir elle plutôt que Lucius dans ce genre de situation. En se tournant du côté de Rabastan, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait adopté un air aussi funeste que le sien. Quant à Rodolphus, elle préféra ne pas prendre connaissance de sa réaction, car elle savait qu'elle ne découvrirait rien de plus que le masque d'indifférence qu'il affichait en tout temps.

Un tressaillement de plaisir la prit finalement lorsque Lord Voldemort dit finalement :

\- Bellatrix, le bilan est aussi positif que l'an passé. Cependant, je te trouve un peu trop clémente envers tes victimes ; tu devrais augmenter la fréquence de tes doloris, ils apprécieront mieux... Tu occuperas désormais un poste de sous-lieutenant. Et vous également, Rabastan et Rodolphus.

En s'efforçant de lui adresser un sourire plein de gratitude, elle lui dissimula les pensées sombres de son esprit ainsi que les désagréables picotements qui lui meurtrissaient la poitrine. Elle possédait le même grade que Malefoy... Aucune distinction ne lui avait été accordé. Pourquoi l'attitude de son maître était donc si changeante ? Tantôt, il la favorisait plus que nécessaire, et tantôt, il la traitait d'égal à égal avec les autres. Une affreuse déception lui noua la gorge.

...

À la fin de la réunion, elle demeura silencieuse tandis que les fidèles se vantaient de leurs mérites en bavardant bruyamment.

\- Sous-lieutenant, c'est pas mal ! Commenta Rabastan près d'elle – il avait recouvré tout son enthousiasme. Et est-ce que vous avez vu la tête de Dolohov quand il s'est fait envoyer promener par le Seigneur des ténèbres ?

\- Il le méritait, fit Rodolphus en buvant lentement son verre de wisky-pur-feu. Il tapait sur les nerfs de tout le monde depuis un bon moment.

Bellatrix redressa soudainement la tête en voyant leur maître qui s'approchait d'eux.

\- Je dois te parler immédiatement, Bellatrix, annonça-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Aussi prompte qu'un ouragan, Bellatrix se leva, prête à le suivre. Ses lèvres frémissantes s'étirèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles : une conversation en tête-à-tête était finalement la meilleure récompense que le Seigneur des ténèbres pouvait lui octroyer ! Toute sa précédente rancœur s'estompa d'un seul coup quand elle songea qu'après tout, le maître la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir ce qui pouvait lui faire plaisir. Rabastan fit remarquer alors qu'elle allait partir :

\- Tiens, tu as retrouvé le sourire ! Il n'aura suffit que de quelques mots du Seigneur des ténèbres ! Notre maître fait vraiment des miracles à tous les niveaux, pas vrai, Rod ?

\- Hum, se contenta de bougonner ce dernier sans les regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, frérot ?

\- Rien qui te concerne.

Brièvement, Rodolphus leva les yeux vers Bellatrix, puis il s'éloigna à grands pas vers le campement. Peu avide de comprendre sa réaction, Bellatrix haussa les épaules, après quoi elle ne perdit pas un instant pour rejoindre son maître. Elle s'enfonça dans un coin reculé de la forêt, fébrile en ne ressentant autour d'elle rien de plus que la puissante aura de Lord Voldemort, laquelle semblait englober les arbres du tronc jusqu'au feuillage. Elle courut littéralement dans sa direction, s'imaginant un court instant lui sauter dans les bras et sentir sa peau froide contre la sienne. Il lui adressa seulement son regard sec et railleur.

\- Tu es ingrate, Bella, murmura-t-il. Je t'avais averti que tu ne recevrais de ma part rien de plus que nécessaire. Qu'en t'accordant l'un de tes vœux les plus chers, je réduirais considérablement mes récompenses pour toi.

\- Je le sais, maître. Et je ne regrette pas mon choix. Je ne le regretterai jamais, répondit-elle avec ardeur alors que ses prunelles s'imprégnaient des siennes.

Il ne détourna pas le regard, de façon à l'obliger à baisser les yeux. Ce qu'elle fit.

\- Tu es bien décevante, poursuivit-il d'un ton sec. Je pensais qu'en vieillissant, tu deviendrais raisonnable. Que tu renoncerais à tes pulsions de jeunesse... Mais, le fait est que tu manques cruellement d'ambition. La semaine dernière, par exemple, j'ai fait l'impasse sur une erreur que tu as commis, mais j'étais vraiment furieux, Bellatrix ; tu as échappé de peu à une punition, tu le sais, j'espère. Tu as abandonné tes soldats en pleine bataille, un geste stupide qui aurait pu nous coûter très cher ! Fort heureusement, tu t'es rattrapée par la suite.

En se courbant devant lui, elle pleura sans ménagement.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je m'inquiétais tellement ! S'écria-t-elle en renonçant à lui mentir. La moitié des membres de l'ordre était à vos trousses ! Les autres soldats et moi ne combattions que les plus faibles d'entre eux ! Qu'aurais-je fait s'ils avaient... s'ils vous avaient... ? (elle déglutit péniblement en reprenant sa respiration) Mon ambition, c'est vous, mon Lord ! Je ne vis que pour vous ! N'est-ce pas la plus noble des ambitions ? En comparaison à l'ambition des autres...

\- Des autres fidèles ? Peut-être fais-tu allusion à Lucius ? (elle s'empourpra) Tu as bien des raisons de l'envier, en effet. Il est dévoué à ma cause et ne court pas après l'argent, bien qu'il soit particulièrement dépensier. Et il n'a pas demandé à être traité comme un amant.

Bellatrix s'apprêta à nier les dires de Lord Voldemort, tant la honte lui bourdonnait les oreilles. Il avait choisi les termes adéquates pour l'humilier, et c'était pire encore que s'il lui avait infligé une véritable punition. Néanmoins, une force irrationnelle en elle la poussa à ne rien objecter. À quoi bon faire passer une nouvelle fois pour faux ce qui était vrai ? Son maître était de toute évidence parfaitement au courant des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, même s'il n'avait jusque-là fait aucune remarque à ce sujet. Et le fait qu'il en parle sans détours l'angoissa.

\- Malgré tout, je sais que je peux te faire entièrement confiance, dit ensuite son maître d'une voix douce, la prenant une nouvelle fois au dépourvu. Je reconnais que sur ce point, tu es loin devant tous mes autres fidèles... Et c'est ce pourquoi je t'ai appelé ici ce soir, d'ailleurs.

\- Maître...

De nulle part, il fit apparaître un baluchon et en défit le nœud cependant qu'il flottait dans les airs. L'objet qui fut dévoilé au regard de Bellatrix était une petite coupe en or, fortement semblable à celles que l'on décernait aux maisons de Poudlard qui remportaient les tournois de Quidditch. Sans comprendre pourquoi le Seigneur des ténèbres avait en sa possession un objet si banal, elle le scruta en s'attendant presque à ce que quelque chose jaillisse de sa surface lisse.

\- Je dois te confier un objet important. Précieux, même, dirais-je. Mets-le en sûreté dans ton coffre-fort à Gringotts. Personne ne doit pouvoir le trouver.

\- Vous... vous voulez vraiment me confier un objet qui vous appartient, maître ? À moi ?

En guise de réponse, il hocha froidement la tête.

Des larmes de gratitude s'écoulèrent derechef des joues de Bellatrix ; ses genoux tremblèrent. Ses doigts palpèrent amoureusement la coupe comme s'il s'agissait du maître en personne. Elle venait d'obtenir un deuxième cadeau, et pas des moindres. Une part de Lord Voldemort. _Un objet précieux_. Son ravissement fut tel qu'elle empoigna la robe de son maître pour la recouvrir de baisers, depuis la manche jusqu'à l'ourlet. Il ne l'interrompit pas dans son débordement de passion, et lui ébouriffa même lentement les cheveux du même geste qu'il employait lorsqu'il octroyait des caresses aux serpents qu'il domestiquait.

Puis, il souffla :

\- Ne me déçois surtout pas, Bella. C'est une part de moi que je remets entre tes mains.

\- Dans ce cas, je chérirai cet objet comme ma propre vie... Vous pouvez me faire confiance, répondit-elle en sentant des frissons lui parcourir la nuque au contact de ses doigts.

Une minute, elle se redressa pour dire :

\- Maître, je dois vous parler d'un garçon appelé Barty. Il faut absolument que vous le rencontriez.

...

Sur un chemin de campagne nocturne entouré de fougères, une petite fille galopait à vive allure en faisant jaillir de ses paumes des étincelles indigo qui s'entrelaçaient autour des tiges de plantes, les coupaient à ras, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand bouquet de fleurs sauvages atterrisse dans les bras de l'enfant ; Nymphadora Tonks secoua fièrement le bouquet en direction de ses parents, lesquels tentaient tant bien que mal de suivre son allure. Haletante, Andromeda prit peur en voyant la silhouette menue de sa fille disparaître au détour du chemin et regretta un court instant de s'être aventurée hors de la maison à une heure si tardive ; le risque était grand, avec tous les mangemorts qui rôdaient aux alentours. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait guère tenir Nymphadora enfermée dans sa chambre. Et puis, rien ne la ravissait plus que de contempler ses petites jambes qui s'agitaient, qui battaient l'air à travers les campagnes... Cette image était la métaphore du bonheur lui-même.

Au loin, Nymphadora poussa un cri strident qui la fit frénétiquement sursauter. Après avoir échangé un regard inquiet avec Ted, elle la rejoignit à grandes enjambées en s'écriant :

\- Dora ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Accroupie au sol, son « bouquet » étalé devant elle, la fillette pleurait à gorge déployée.

\- Il y a une plante qui m'a piqué ! Gémit-elle en montrant son poignet qu'une vilaine cloque avait boursouflé. J'ai mal !

\- Oh, Dora, soupira Andromeda en s'inclinant à sa hauteur. Ne me refais plus de pareilles peurs ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas jouer avec les plantes, certaines sont très toxiques et pourraient même t'attaquer si tu n'y prenais pas garde... (elle désigna les bouts de feuilles qui gisaient au sol) Ces plantes sont des belladanes magiques : si tu les avais prises à pleines mains, tu aurais pu avoir la main coupé.

Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura une incantation qui fit s'estomper la cloque de sa fille en moins de dix secondes. Ensuite, celle-ci embrassa sa mère avec un sourire espiègle, l'air de ne pas avoir compris la gravité de son acte ; la lune vint éclairer son visage au charme déjà suffisamment atypique pour attirer le regard. Un menton pointu, des pommettes hautes, un front en cœur, et une chevelure qui avait déjà une prédilection pour la couleur rose. Nymphadora était unique.

\- Bill m'a dit qu'il fallait que je sois courageuse pour appartenir à la maison Gryffondor, une fois que je serai à Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle vivement. Je ne dois avoir peur de rien et affronter le danger ! Toi, tu étais Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas, maman ?

La gorge d'Andromeda se noua.

\- Non, ma chérie. Et à vrai dire, la maison à laquelle tu appartiendras n'a pas grande importance. Par ailleurs, tu es encore trop jeune pour y songer... Viens, maintenant. Nous allons rentrer. Surtout, reste près de moi et laisse tes mains tranquilles.

C'est alors qu'elle constata avec stupeur l'absence de Ted. En s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la panique, elle éclaira les alentours avec un _lumos_ en se gardant de l'appeler à voix haute pour rester discrète, mais ne distingua aucune trace de son mari. Après, pressée par un étrange pressentiment, Andromeda s'empara fougueusement de la main de Nymphadora, obnubilée par la seule nécessité de la protéger, et lui ordonna de courir. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser un geste, trois silhouettes encapuchonnées se matérialisèrent devant elle, dont une autre – qu'elle ne vit pas – derrière elle. On la stupéfixa sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de se défendre.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, c'était sur une matière rigide et froide que son corps entier reposait. Elle eut à peine la force de remuer ou d'ouvrir les yeux, quoiqu'elle fût extrêmement anxieuse quant au sort de Nymphadora. « Do... Do... » parvint-elle à marmonner. Une bride de conversation parvint à ses oreilles depuis un endroit qui lui parut étrangement élevé. Ce qu'elle entendit suffit à engendrer en elle une immense frayeur.

\- Nous avons capturé la femme de Tonks et sa fille, Bellatrix, fit la voix bourru (d'un mangemort, probablement).

\- Bien. Le Seigneur des ténèbres a été mis au courant, je suppose, retentit celle, sèche, de Bellatrix. Où sont-elles ?

\- Au sous-sol.

Il y eut des bruits de froissements, puis des talons qui résonnèrent sur des marches en bois, se rapprochant de plus en plus et refermant leur piège sur Andromeda dont le corps était déjà pris de spasmes. Elle aurait préféré être confrontée à Lord Voldemort en personne plutôt qu'à sa sœur. « Dora, où es-tu ? Pensa-t-elle en se contraignant à retrouver une vision claire. Il faut que je te protège d' _elle_! ». Quand elle parvint à se redresser, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, l'aveuglant d'une lumière extérieure. Une femme grande aux traits affreusement semblables aux siens apparut devant elle. Un sourire cruel étira la bouche de celle-ci.

\- Coucou, sœurette ! S'écria-t-elle, hilare. Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?... Qui est-ce que tu cherches ? Teddynouchet ou Dora ?

\- Dis-moi où ils sont ! Gronda Andromeda en cherchant à tâtons sa baguette.

Bellatrix la nargua en agitant deux bâtons magiques sous son nez avant de dire :

\- Tonks est mort depuis une bonne heure, à mon avis ! Quant à la sang-mêlé, elle est à l'étage. Elle est déjà en train de faire connaissance avec son oncle.

\- Non !

Effarée, Andromeda contempla sa sœur en tremblant. Allait-elle devoir en être réduite à la supplier pour sauver la vie de Nymphadora ? « Par pitié, Bellatrix, s'il te reste un fond d'humanité, rend-moi ma fille » pensa-t-elle tandis que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle.

...

 **Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie de votre fidélité et attends avec impatience l'un de vos avis (oui, ze veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans vos petits têtes^^. Je ne vous force pas la main, n'étant pas une adepte du doloris comme Bellatrix, mais j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir vous lire à mon tour.**

 **Bon week-end à vous!**


	28. Deux sang-mêlé dans l'œil du cyclope

**Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs! Aujourd'hui, le temps est pluvieux, alors un conseil: restez chez vous et lisez:D**

 **Ce chapitre comporte la suite des aventures d'Andromeda et Nymphadora, et un nouveau personnage sera introduit. Un indice super facile (complètement pourri et pas sympa de ma part, j'en conviens^^): ses cheveux ne sont jamais secs. Navrée, mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux (ne me tuez pas, les fans du personnage:))**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!**

 **ps: Merci à RosieM (revieweuse anonyme) pour sa review!**

...

 **28\. Deux sang-mêlé dans l'œil du cyclope**

 **...**

Elle savait que ce jour viendrait, et elle l'avait attendu de pied ferme. Aucune préparation mentale ne s'était imposée, alors qu'elle allait affronter son propre sang. Mais, c'était un sang infecté par la souillure moldue, déjà trop pourri pour espérer une guérison. Qui plus est, elle assassinait des traîtres à leur sang par vingtaine tous les jours, donc éliminer celle qu'elle haïssait le plus ne pouvait qu'être aussi délectable que les combats des champs de bataille. Les bras croisés, un rictus aux lèvres, Bellatrix considéra la mine suppliante de sa sœur – les supplications n'appartenaient de toute façon qu'aux faibles de son espèce – en s'amusant à faire régner une tension dramatique dans la pièce exigu et obscure où elles se trouvaient, et où seule l'encadrement de la porte apportait une pellicule de lumière.

« Supplie-moi, sœurette. Supplie-moi encore et encore, jusqu'à l'agonie, se dit-elle. Te voir souffrir est jouissif, si tu savais à quel point ! Et c'est encore plus jouissif de savoir qu'au final, ce sera toi la perdante. » Espérant faire chavirer sa décision, Andromeda ne cessait guère de crier et de pleurer, avec pour seul mot à la bouche le prénom de son hybride de fille. Cela eut pour seul effet de faire exploser la fureur de Bellatrix qui n'avait jamais supporté l'attitude mélodramatique de sa sœur. Cette attitude même qui avait causé sa perte et ruiné sa vie. Quel intérêt y avait-il à vouloir protéger une fillette qui n'était qu'un ignoble croisement entre le sang pur et le sang-de-bourbe, deux sangs incompatibles ? Échanger sa vie contre la sienne était une décision mille fois plus pertinente pour une personne dotée d'un minimum de lucidité !

Mais Andromeda n'était qu'une idiote. Un faux reflet d'elle-même.

\- C'est ton choix définitif ? Railla Bellatrix en contenant difficilement son sang bouillant. Tu veux mourir à la place de _Dora_ ?

\- La question ne se pose pas ! S'écria Andromeda en plissant ses sourcils fins qui étaient les exactes répliques des siens. Elle est ma vie ! Et je la protégerai de toi jusqu'au bout !

\- _Endoloris_ !

La cape bordeaux d'Andromeda s'entortilla dans tous les sens cependant qu'elle se contorsionnait au sol en s'égosillant, ses râles résonnant en écho contre les murs en pierre rigides. La rage de Bellatrix, incontrôlable, venait de jaillir d'un seul coup avec cette torture. Elle allait tous les tuer. Tous les Tonks sans exception. Impulsivement, elle dégagea son bras de sa manche, son index planant au dessus de sa marque des ténèbres ; elle devait agir devant son maître, afin qu'il constate par lui-même qu'elle était parfaitement capable de mener à bien la mission qu'il lui avait confié. Que sa loyauté envers lui était sûre et infaillible.

\- Est-ce que tu vas l'appeler ? Lui demanda faiblement Andromeda avant qu'elle ne touche sa peau. Alors... tu m'as menti ! Tu vas tuer Dora ! Non... non !... Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

Précipitamment, elle se remit sur ses pieds en titubant, toutefois, Bellatrix la repoussa d'une main en éclatant de rire. Après quoi, elle déclara :

\- J'aurais pu te laisser la vie sauve si tu avais accepté mon marché ! Mais tu t'es condamné toute seule, _André_!... Dans un sens, tant mieux, car le Seigneur des ténèbres n'en sera que plus satisfait ! Ta mort me permettra de m'élever aux sommets, de devenir sa meilleure fidèle !

\- Encore lui ! Toujours lui ! Gronda Andromeda avec autant de hargne qu'elle. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu t'es oublié toi-même à cause de ta stupide dévotion ?

Une nouvelle torture suspendit ses réprimandes durant deux bonnes minutes. N'ayant encore jamais prit tant de plaisir à contempler la douleur, Bellatrix sentit sa baguette vibrer d'extase. Les bras et les jambes qui se confondaient... les orbites qui roulaient follement... les dents qui claquaient de douleur. Elle adorait observer tout cela. Et particulièrement tout cela chez Andromeda.

Cette dernière, qui n'avait toujours pas retenu la leçon, leva une nouvelle fois son visage vers elle pour cracher :

\- Il ne t'aime _pas_! Il ne t'aimera jamais ! Il se sert seulement de toi ! Quand le comprendras-tu ?

\- LA FERME !

Un éclair de lumière vint entailler jusqu'à la chair le cou d'Andromeda.

\- Il m'a embrassé ! Il m'a embrassé !

En réalisant l'inavouable secret qu'elle venait de laisser échapper, Bellatrix poussa un juron. Elle venait de commettre le pire des sacrilèges : trahir la parole du Lord. Il lui avait bien fait promettre de n'en parler à personne... Il l'avait averti. Comment avait-elle pu, dans son orgueil, laisser une pareille liberté à sa bouche ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir oser regarder le maître en face ? Elle connaissait pourtant suffisamment bien Andromeda, et aurait dû être capable de se prémunir de ses attaques. Cette maudite traîtresse...

Dans un premier temps, Andromeda sembla déconcertée par son aveu ; mais elle ne se départit pas de son scepticisme. En imitant (extrêmement mal) le ricanement de Bellatrix, elle dit :

\- Il l'a fait pour te garder dans ses rangs, ça va de soi ! Pour garder ses caniches près de soi, on doit parfois les flatter, c'est normal ! Surtout les caniches les plus fidèles !

En dépit de toute sa volonté, Bellatrix perdit toute maîtrise de ses émotions, car c'était la part la plus sensible d'elle-même que sa sœur venait d'atteindre. Tout crocs dehors, elle bondit sur elle et lui enserra la gorge tout en la secouant brutalement jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance. Ensuite, elle repoussa avec un coup de pied méprisant le corps inerte d'Andromeda, projetant de s'en occuper une bonne fois pour toutes plus tard, quand elle se sera débarrassée de sa bâtarde de fille. Et tout bien considéré, il valait mieux attendre avant de faire venir le Seigneur des ténèbres – il ne devait voir devant lui que des cadavres.

Par la suite, elle quitta le sous-sol pour regagner sa chambre, située au deuxième étage du manoir de Little Hangleton. En ouvrant la porte, elle fut soulagée de constater que rien dans la pièce n'avait bougé : Rodolphus était toujours installé avec nonchalance sur leur lit, et à deux pas de lui, sur une chaise, la sang-mêlé se débattait toujours comme une furie, ligotée par des fils invisibles. Ses cheveux bizarres étaient devenus rouge vif.

\- Je veux partir ! Laissez-moi ! Protestait-elle de sa voix aiguë. Où est maman ?

\- Tais-toi, sale gamine ! Lui ordonna froidement Rodolphus, l'air franchement agacé par le son assourdissant des pleurs de l'enfant.

Cela eut pour seul effet de la faire enrager davantage. Pénétrant alors dans la chambre, Bellatrix se dirigea à pas lents – avec une démarche intimidante dont elle avait le secret – vers la fillette qui ne cessa guère de geindre jusqu'à ce que son regard croise le sien ; en ravalant ses sanglots, cette dernière parut se recroqueviller. Satisfaite que sa simple présence ait suffi à assagir la gamine, Bellatrix lui tira le menton d'un geste sec, puis susurra :

\- Nous n'avons pas été présentées, l'hybride.

\- Je m'appelle Dora, répliqua fougueusement la petite en se départant de son mutisme. Et je ne vous connais pas ! Vous avez l'air d'être méchante, comme lui ! Ajouta-t-elle en désignant Rodolphus.

« Elle a du caractère, contrairement à sa mère, cette morveuse », songea Bellatrix en s'esclaffant à cette pensée. Ensuite, elle poursuivit, toujours sur un ton très mielleux :

\- Ta maman ne t'a donc jamais parlé de moi ? Comme c'est vilain !... Elle m'a oublié, moi, sa propre sœur ! Est-ce qu'elle ne t'a pas dit que je suis ta _tata_ ?

\- Vous mentez ! Ma mère n'a pas de sœur ! Et vous ne lui ressemblez pas ! Elle est beaucoup plus belle et beaucoup plus gentille que vous !

Ayant gaspillé toute sa réserve de patience, Bellatrix lui administra une gifle – sans doute la première de sa vie, puisqu'elle ne manqua pas de pleurer.

\- Je vais te la fermer définitivement, moi, ta bouche de sang-mêlé ! Tu n'as effectivement rien à voir avec nous ! Gronda Bellatrix qui estima s'être suffisamment amusée avec cette bougresse. Tout comme ta débauchée de mère ! (d'un coup de baguette, elle détacha les liens qui la retenaient prisonnière, puis l'avertit) N'essaies pas de t'échapper ou c'est autre chose qu'une simple mort rapide que tu subiras !

En émettant un cri de frayeur sourd, la fillette bondit néanmoins hors de sa chaise avant de tenter de lui passer sous les jambes ; elle se retrouva prise au piège par les pans de sa robe. Bellatrix la souleva alors par le col et ordonna à son mari de la maintenir immobile. Ce qu'il parvint à faire avec la seule force de son poignée, bien que l'enfant s'agitât avec acharnement (rébellion qui lui fit récolter deux nouvelles gifles). Ensuite, en sentant une sorte de jubilation malsaine s'étendre en elle à la vue de la fille Tonks totalement à sa merci, Bellatrix sortit de sa poche un minuscule couteau qu'elle avait tout récemment récupéré sur le cadavre d'un moldu. Elle le rapprocha de la petite gorge pâle de sa captive en esquissant un sourire ponctué de plaisir non contenu. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la lame, celle-ci hurla comme si elle agonisait.

Nullement attendrie par sa détresse, Bellatrix palpa sa chair tendre avec la lame en s'imaginant percer la veine qui longeait son cou et contempler son sang se déverser sur le sol – faire disparaître ce sang de Tonks qui avait osé se mélanger à celui de la très noble famille Black. Elle s'apprêta à mettre son fantasme à exécution quand quelqu'un enfonça brutalement la porte. Un homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ! Vociféra Bellatrix en dressant spontanément sa baguette.

À peine eut-elle cligné des yeux que l'homme s'était emparé de la fille Tonks, après être parvenu à désarmer Rodolphus, avec une vitesse si prodigieuse qu'elle le soupçonna d'avoir transplané. Tout ce qu'elle fut apte à distinguer furent une masse de cheveux sombres ainsi qu'un regard où brillait une pointe d'insolence. Comme frappée en pleine poitrine, elle vacilla un court instant.

\- Sirius ! Cria-t-elle ensuite. SIRIUS !

Mais, il était déjà trop tard. En un rien de temps, il s'était volatilisé de la chambre. Un véritable hurlement de rage s'échappa alors de la bouche de Bellatrix. Une fois de plus, Sirius était réapparu pour faire échouer ses plans et pour la faire souffrir. Et jamais elle ne l'avait autant haï qu'à présent.

...

 _Un mois plus tard..._

 _..._

Quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées longeaient un sentier profondément enfoui dans une forêt vierge. En tête du groupe, une femme marchait à vive allure. À sa suite, un grand garçon frêle progressait à la même allure, toutefois, son pas était encore incertain ; deux autres hommes plus robustes et plus âgés le talonnaient avec moins d'enjouement. La pluie torrentielle avait formé des marécages vastes qui ne manquèrent pas de recouvrir de boue leurs robes : mais aucun d'entre eux n'y prêta attention. Ce n'était rien en comparaison à toute la saleté qu'ils pouvaient recueillir sur un champ de bataille.

Bientôt, les contours brouillés d'un campement se dessinèrent devant le groupe. La nuit était déjà suffisamment avancée pour qu'il soit certain qu'aucun fidèle ne rôdait hors de sa tente. La tente que convoitait tout particulièrement Bellatrix se trouvait à l'autre extrémité du camp. En faisant aux autres un signe leur indiquant de la suivre, elle se précipita fébrilement jusqu'à l'endroit, sa baguette en main. Cependant, lorsqu'elle s'approcha de près de l'entrée de la tente, une barrière invisible la repoussa, et elle fut violemment projetée au sol. « Ce crétin de Rogue doit bien être le seul à avoir instauré une sécurité si rigoureuse devant son campement, songea Bellatrix en fronçant les sourcils. Cela me conforte dans l'idée qu'il cache quelque chose de pas net. »

Avec un puissant contresort que seuls les meilleurs fidèles et elle maîtrisaient, elle brisa le sortilège de protection, après quoi ils parvinrent à pénétrer dans la tente. La pièce principale était déserte et soigneusement ordonnée au millimètre près, comme s'il s'agissait d'une véritable maison, ce qui arracha un rire moqueur à Rabastan. Quant à Bellatrix, indifférente à la décoration, ne fit dériver son regard que vers les meubles : avidement, elle tira chaque porte.

\- Barty, fouille chaque recoin ! Intima-t-elle au benjamin du groupe tandis que ses doigts s'activaient. Rab, Rodolf, utilisez tous les sorts de révélation les plus efficaces, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention des deux autres. Il faut faire vite avant que le sang-mêlé graisseux ne nous surprenne !

Ses mains frémissaient alors qu'elle haletait :

\- Il faut que je trouve ce que ce misérable cancrelat dissimule... ainsi, le Seigneur des ténèbres ne pourra qu'approuver mon jugement...

\- À mon avis, la seule matière que Rogue apprécierait pour cacher quelque chose, c'est le papier, fit remarquer Barty, un manuscrit abîmé à la main. Il a toujours été un fanatique des livres, même à Poudlard... _Revelatio_ !

Un sourire triomphant étira ses lèvres fines quand de l'encre apparut à la première page en esquissant des arabesques pour former des mots. Une minute plus tard, le titre suivant fut lisible : « Essai sur la magie noire. » Le nom de l'auteur se dessina à sa suite sous la forme d'initiales. Abandonnant leurs recherches, Rodolphus et Rabastan vinrent examiner la trouvaille de Barty avec suspicion. Grandement amusé, Rabastan commenta sarcastiquement :

\- _Un essai_ ? Il essaye vraiment d'écrire un essai ? C'est qu'il a de l'ambition, notre petit sang-mêlé !

\- Ça ne doit pas être un simple essai, ajouta son frère après avoir émergé d'une profonde réflexion. Ce livre doit être protégé par une autre forme de magie dans le but de leurrer les intrus.

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait le genre de Rogue ! S'écria Bellatrix, les yeux pétillants d'excitation. Il savait qu'on allait venir le fouiller !... Mais, ce qu'il a oublié, c'est qu'il ne peut pas avoir une sorcière telle que moi avec ses minables sorts de débutant !

D'un geste habile, elle agita sa baguette au-dessus du manuscrit, et formula une incantation que son maître lui avait appris il y a cinq ans – incantation face à laquelle aucun secret ne pouvait faire de résistance. Un sublime jet de lumière noir opaque s'échappa de sa baguette et enveloppa la pièce entière d'une brume épaisse. Puis, sans plus attendre, Bellatrix prit le livre à pleine mains et en écarta les pages ; néanmoins, elle fut prise au dépourvu lorsqu'une lumière blanchâtre produisit un cercle autour des feuilles cornées avant de la frapper en pleine poitrine. Bellatrix se retrouva une nouvelle fois étalée au sol. Deux mains se tendirent aussitôt à son secours : celles de Barty et de Rodolphus.

\- Tu vas bien, Bellatrix ?

\- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part, Bella ?

\- Deux preux chevaliers à la rescousse ! Siffla Rabastan dans son coin en les observant.

Trop furieuse pour accepter la moindre main, Bellatrix se remit sur ses pieds seule avec la sensation d'avoir un immense hématome au niveau de l'estomac. Ce fut à cet instant que la salle s'éclaira et que la silhouette sombre de Severus Rogue fit son entrée. Son long visage jaunâtre se tourna vers Bellatrix sans la moindre surprise. Très calmement, il déclara même :

\- Bonsoir, Bellatrix. L'aménagement de ma tente est-il à ton goût ?

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi, Rogue ! Ce que tu trames, nous allons le découvrir, crois-moi ! Que le Seigneur des ténèbres t'ai accepté dans ses rangs ne prouve aucunement ta dévotion envers lui ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'un fils de sans-baguette alcoolique qui a passé la majeure partie de ses années à Poudlard à fraterniser avec une sang-de-bourbe peut avoir en commun avec sa cause – oui, Evan m'a tout rapporté à ton sujet ! Tu veux juste être glorifié pour tes connaissances en magie, à mon avis ! Tu veux qu'on te considère autrement que comme un graisseux sans le sou !

Nullement décontenancé, Rogue eut un sourire doucereux. Il dit ensuite :

\- Si tu as le moindre doute à mon sujet, je t'en prie ; ma tente t'est grande ouverte. Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'appréciait sûrement pas ton intrusion s'il l'apprenait, mais si tu insistes, je peux te faire visiter les lieux. L'un d'entre vous désire-t-il un verre de vin ? Ajouta-t-il à l'intention des trois autres, comme s'ils étaient d'honorables invités.

Tous secouèrent la tête avec hostilité. Bellatrix, elle, ne voulut guère faire le moindre plaisir à Rogue. En refusant de poursuivre ses recherches, elle le salua froidement, et quitta la tente sur-le-champ. Elle se promit de revenir dès qu'elle en aurai l'opportunité. Elle avait déjà suscité la colère du maître en ratant sa précédente mission (éliminer les Tonks), alors à présent, elle devait se servir de Rogue pour conserver l'estime qu'il avait d'elle.

...

Il était déjà près de deux heures du matin quand Bellatrix regagna sa chambre au côté de son mari, après qu'ils aient conversé avec Rabastan et Barty autour d'une bouteille de wisky-pur-feu. Elle savait qu'il lui serait impossible de dormir ; la simple pensée du sourire goguenard de Severus Rogue suffisait à la mettre dans un état de colère rare. Il était l'un des rares nouveaux recrus à la défier et à se moquer ouvertement d'elle quand les autres petits jeunes de son âge osaient à peine l'effleurer du regard. « Je révélerai au grand jour le masque de ce gamin prétentieux et hypocrite tôt ou tard », se promit Bellatrix en passant une main impatiente dans ses cheveux dénoués avant de s'étendre sur le lit. En se tournant, elle lança à Rodolphus :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'éteindre la lumière, je ne dormirai pas.

\- Arrête de penser à Rogue, lui conseilla-t-il en calant son oreiller contre son dos. S'il cache vraiment quelque chose, le Seigneur des ténèbres le saura bien avant nous.

\- Même s'il ne cache rien, je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas net ! Et je le prouverai !

Sur ces mots, elle s'allongea pour de bon, bien que son corps entier, encore consumé par le feu de la rage, ne parvint pas à se détendre. Ces derniers temps, rien ne se passait comme prévu. Une sorte de poisse semblait lui coller à la peau, car ses missions se concluaient toutes par des échecs. Fort heureusement, depuis que Barty était devenu un mangemort – et surtout, son allié – les choses s'arrangeaient petit à petit : elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait guère de croiser une nouvelle fois les yeux écarlate emplis de déception de son maître.

En s'appuyant sur un coude, elle interrogea son mari :

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu pensais de Barty. C'est un garçon incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Les yeux de Rodolphus s'assombrirent lorsqu'il poursuivit :

\- Mais il devrait moins te regarder et se concentrer davantage sur son travail.

\- Ma parole, tu es jaloux ! S'esclaffa-t-elle, incrédule. Jaloux d'un adolescent de dix-huit ans !... Il m'admire, et c'est normal, je le comprends !

\- Je ne veux pas perdre ma dignité de mari, Bella, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Alors, ne l'encourage pas.

Après, sans prévenir, il se pencha de son côté et lui emprisonna le visage de ses mains. Sans même lui demander au préalable son accord, il l'embrassa ; très pressantes et agressives, ses lèvres ne lui laissèrent aucun répit. Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la domination qu'il exerçait sur elle, et laissa sa respiration s'accélérer au rythme de la sienne en agrippant ses épaules. Elle laissa l'une de ses mains lui palper la taille alors que son ventre se contractait... jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse échapper le mot imprononçable dans un soupir : maître.

Aussiôt, Rodolphus cessa de l'embrasser et se redressa brusquement.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu..., commença Bellatrix.

\- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, l'arrêta-t-il. Inutile de gaspiller ta salive.

Il y eut une minute de silence pleine de tension. Puis il ajouta :

\- Je sais déjà que tu aimes le Seigneur des ténèbres.

À partir de cet instant, Bellatrix sut qu'un fossé considérable venait de se creuser entre eux. Et elle ignorait si elle devait s'en attrister ou pas.

...

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favori, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir! Ainsi qu'aux reviewer et aux lecteurs de l'ombre^^**

 **Sinon, de long en large, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**


	29. La prophétie (première partie)

**Bonjour à vous! Ce nouveau chapitre sert en quelque sorte de transition, et vous l'aurez deviné au titre, on entre dans une ère de l'histoire encore plus sombre (ceux qui n'aiment pas Bellatrix pourront commencer à se dire: niark, niark^^). Comme vous le savez, la vie de Bellatrix est loin d'être un lit de rose, et je ne m'efforce que de reconstituer la réalité. Il y aura une apparition de Narcissa et Lucius ainsi que l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage (à ce stade de l'histoire, vous pouvez bien deviner lequel, non?).**

 **Sinon, pour le moment, les chapitres seront postés samedi ou dimanche. Je n'arrive plus à avoir un rythme aussi rapide qu'avant.**

 **Bonne lecture, mes bons!**

 **...**

 **29\. La prophétie (première partie)**

 **...**

\- Dora, ne pleure plus, c'est fini maintenant, d'accord ? Chut... chut... Maman est là. Ce n'était qu'un rêve... un mauvais rêve...

Plus angoissée encore par l'inquiétant comportement de sa fille que par toutes les atrocités qu'elles avaient enduré, Andromeda tentait de calmer la crise d'hystérie de cette dernière par tous les moyens sous le regard grave de Sirius. Mais elle avait beau se rapprocher d'elle pour lui offrir des cajoleries apaisantes, Nymphadora la repoussait en sanglotant frénétiquement, ses bras formant un rempart autour de son petit corps tremblant. Une marque écarlate était encore visible sur sa gorge, bien qu'elle se fût cicatrisée. Tétanisée, Andromeda observa sa fille en sentant un terrible sentiment d'impuissance s'emparer d'elle. « Oh, Dora... Ma pauvre chérie, pensa-t-elle. Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas su te préserver des griffes de cette ignoble femme... Que puis-je faire ? ».

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que Nymphadora avait sombré dans une sorte de léthargie, suite au violent choc du soir où elle avait été la captive des époux Lestrange. Elle ne prononçait plus un mot et se réveillait toutes les nuits, en proie à des crises incontrôlables. Qui plus est, elle ne supportait plus de se retrouver dans la même pièce que sa propre mère pour une raison qu'Andromeda avait d'emblée comprit : c'était une fois de plus sa forte ressemblance physique avec Bellatrix qui lui causait problème. Sa propre fille avait peur d'elle.

\- Je ne peux plus le supporter, Sirius ! S'écria-t-elle, à deux doigts d'être contaminée par les sanglots de Nymphadora. Allons à Ste Mangouste ! Tout de suite !

\- C'est inutile, André, riposta vivement Sirius, les mains nerveusement enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon. St Mangouste traite les blessures physiques, pas les séquelles mentales, et même si tel était le cas, je te déconseillerais d'y aller ! Ce que tu dois faire, c'est parler de vive voix à Dora.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de délirer ? Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir davantage ! Regarde-la ! Elle ne peut même plus se comporter comme les enfants normaux, je ne peux pas, Sirius... Il faut que je fasse quelque chose... (elle pressa ses mains frémissantes, puis sortit sa baguette) Je vais la soulager une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je vais effacer ses souvenirs ! C'était un mauvais rêve, ma chérie, répéta-t-elle à l'attention de sa fille qui était toujours recroquevillée à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

Toutefois, Sirius l'arrêta en lui maintenant le poignet :

\- Non ! Ce qu'elle a vécu, elle ne doit pas l'oublier. Tu ne peux pas lui cacher éternellement son atroce arbre généalogique, l'enfermer dans un monde où tout est rose ! Plus tôt elle saura la vérité, et plus tôt elle sera armée contre le danger... contre _elle_ !

\- Dora est tellement jeune, dit Andromeda en laissant retomber son bras, incapable de lutter davantage. C'est une enfant... c'est absurde... elle n'a pas à vivre de pareilles choses... Et Ted qui est toujours dans un état comateux... Oh, mon Dieu, j'en ai vraiment assez... !

Sa voix se brisa, et une minute plus tard, elle se retrouva dans les bras de son cousin, le corps entier agité par les sanglots. Ce fut très maladroitement qu'il la consola, n'ayant guère été initié aux gestes tendres et affectueux durant son enfance ; sa rigueur et son intransigeance envers Andromeda lui venait également de son enfance, car il avait lui-même subi précocement des traumatismes, et c'était ce qui l'avait endurci. Andromeda se sentait néanmoins extrêmement touchée par sa loyauté quand elle se souvenait de quelle manière il était apparut au manoir de Little Hangleton dans la minute où elle l'avait appelé à son secours avec un patronus. Il avait même sauvé Ted en l'arrachant aux mains des mangemorts avec l'aide des Prewett.

Dans un élan de vaillance, elle finit par prendre une profonde inspiration et s'écarter de Sirius en déclarant :

\- Tu as raison. C'est moi qui ne suis pas assez forte... Nous sommes en guerre, c'est un fait. Et je dois faire en sorte que Nymphadora puisse se préparer à survivre dans ce monde. Je ne dois pas lui transmettre ma faiblesse... Elle doit devenir une femme forte. Plus forte que tous ceux qui osent vouloir sa mort.

Sirius lui pressa doucement l'épaule avec un signe de tête approbateur. Le visage luisant de larmes, Andromeda se tourna ensuite vers sa fille. Par crainte de la faire fuir, elle ne tenta aucun approche et ne dégaina aucun nouveau propos consolateur. Elle s'adressa à elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut claire et ferme :

\- Dora. Bellatrix Lestrange, la femme qui t'a fait du mal... est ma sœur.

Instantanément, les sanglots de Nymphadora s'évaporèrent, tout comme sa léthargie. Comme si elle s'était assoupie durant de nombreuses heures, elle cligna des yeux avec frénésie, puis considéra les alentours d'un air surpris. Machinalement, ses doigts se portèrent à son cou et se figèrent sur la fine croûte en relief sur sa peau cependant qu'Andromeda peinait à la regarder, tant cette scène lui paraissait insurmontable. Elle frissonna de soulagement quand Nymphadora prit la parole :

\- Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment ma tante ?

Un court instant, Andromeda hésita. Mais elle ne se déroba guère à sa résolution et finit par répondre :

\- Oui.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir levé le voile sur tous les faits concernant Bellatrix qu'elle avait jusque-là prit soin de dissimuler aux oreilles innocentes de sa fille, Andromeda la fit coucher, puis l'observa s'endormir avec un sourire attendri ; il y avait bien longtemps que Nympadora n'avait pas trouvé si aisément le sommeil, et c'était la preuve que tous les tracas de son esprit s'étaient dissipés. Pourtant, elle ne lui avait épargné aucune vérité au sujet de son horrible tante en lui expliquant notamment « que Bellatrix Lestrange appartenait au clan de mauvais sorciers qui tuent et torturent sans pitié, qu'elle méprisait radicalement les moldus et les sorciers qui n'avaient pas le sang noble, et que de ce fait, elle avait renié une bonne partie de sa famille ». Nymphadora l'avait simplement écouté parler en ouvrant de grands yeux interrogateurs avant d'affirmer sous son regard éberlué :

\- Je n'ai plus peur maintenant, maman. Quand j'apprendrai la magie, je battrai cette méchante Bellatrix Lestrange et je te protégerai d'elle.

Andromeda émergea de ses pensées lorsque Nymphadora émit un lourd ronflement. Elle se pencha sur elle, lui embrassa la joue du bout des lèvres, et souffla :

\- Ne me protège pas, Dora. Reste en vie, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Sur ces mots doux comme une prière, Andromeda se redressa et quitta la chambre de sa fille pour rejoindre le salon où Sirius, très mobile, agitait son corps dans tous les sens en paraissant ne pas savoir qu'en faire tant il était anxieux. En sentant un élan de gratitude s'emparer d'elle, Andromeda se pressa vers lui. Les larmes au bord des paupières, elle murmura :

\- Merci pour tout, Sirius. Je suis vraiment...

\- Arrête ça, la coupa-t-il d'un ton bourru (il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les débordements émotionnels).

Il ajouta en indiquant l'escalier du menton :

\- Est-ce qu'elle dort ?

\- Oui, et même à poings fermés, sourit-elle.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais y aller. James vient de me prévenir que l'Ordre venait de se réunir... Je vais devoir espacer mes visites à partir de maintenant, André : Alastor Maugrey me refile tout le sale boulot depuis une semaine... Cela dit, je commence à prendre goût à la chasse aux mangemorts ; mon plus grand rêve serait de mettre la main sur les Lestrange. Sur _elle_ , particulièrement... J'y vais, maintenant. Je passerai rendre visite à Ted à Ste Mangouste.

Andromeda lui recommanda d'être prudent (quoiqu'elle fût parfaitement consciente que le voir suivre une pareille recommandation relèverait du miracle), après quoi il s'éclipsa. Elle s'effondra ensuite sur un canapé en songeant : « Ce que tu me manques, Ted. Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas. Surtout pas toi. »

...

 _Au même moment..._

 _..._

Bellatrix avait trouvé refuge au manoir des Malefoy, n'ayant plus la patience de supporter l'ambiance morbide qui régnait chez elle, mais elle commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir promis à sa sœur de lui tenir compagnie durant deux semaines. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, Narcissa ne vivait plus que pour son ventre surdimensionné, et toutes ses conversations tournaient autour de « son petit ange d'amour », alors qu'il n'était même pas encore né. Le pire de tout était que Lucius était rentré de ses missions la veille et que l'état de sa femme paraissait de plus en plus lui convenir ; il passait même ses mains sur le ventre de Narcissa de façon obsédante à longueur de journée. Et Bellatrix ne se gênait nullement pour feindre de vomir dès qu'elle était confrontée à l'une de ces scènes à tout hasard, mais Lucius et Narcissa avaient pris l'habitude de l'ignorer royalement.

« Un couple amoureux et un enfant à naître... c'est absolument écœurant, se dit un jour Bellatrix. Peut-être bien que j'aurais dû rester chez moi, tout compte fait, et continuer de me disputer avec Rodolphus. » Depuis que son mari lui avait appris qu'il la savait entichée du Seigneur des ténèbres, les altercations étaient devenues une routine pour eux, à tel point que Bellatrix avait déménagé ses affaires dans une chambre séparée et avait décidé de le traiter comme un étranger en dehors de leur travail de mangemorts. Lui-même fuyait la maison dès qu'il en avait l'opportunité.

Les chuchotements à peine discrets de sa sœur et de son beau-frère résonnèrent à ses oreilles, et au terme de cinq minutes, se doigts se crispèrent avec irritation sur le muret épais en pierre du balcon où elle avait trouvé refuge. Après quoi, n'y tenant plus, ne supportant plus cette atmosphère sereine et chaleureuse, elle retourna d'un pas vif dans le boudoir : Narcissa lambinait sur un fauteuil et sa longue chevelure blonde détachée reposait sur les genoux de Lucius, lequel faisait tournoyer son hideuse canne – qu'il s'était récemment procuré sous l'effet d'un caprice – entre ses doigts.

En tapant du pied, Bellatrix lança :

\- Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de traîner ici jusqu'au soir ?

\- Je te signale que mon état ne me permet pas de faire autrement, répliqua sa sœur d'une voix aussi hautaine que la sienne.

\- Ah, c'est vrai ! J'ai oublié que tu étais _malade_ !

Les iris grises de Lucius se posèrent narquoisement sur elle tandis qu'il déclarait :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te trouverais pas une occupation, Bella ? (il prenait plaisir à employer son surnom exprès pour la faire enrager). Tes sarcasmes commencent sérieusement à alourdir la pièce. Ce n'est pas parce que ta vie n'est pas palpitante en ce moment que tu dois jalouser celle des autres... Cissy, arrête avec ça, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de sa femme qui venait de faire apparaître au creux de sa paume une carte comportant toutes les constellations d'étoiles. Nous avons décidé que le prénom serait Drago, un point c'est tout.

En tournant sèchement les talons, Bellatrix quitta le boudoir aux agréments surchargés en ne brisant rien sur son passage dans un dernier excès de raison (la plupart des bibelots étaient des héritages), et elle n'entendit que vaguement la réponse lointaine de Narcissa à son époux : « Tu es persuadé que ce sera un garçon ! Et si c'était une fille ? Il faut aussi nous préparer à cette éventualité. » Dans l'intention de regagner sur-le-champ sa demeure – et de soulager sa colère en trouvant un prétexte pour maltraiter Vinny – , elle récupéra ses affaires, puis franchit le seuil du vestibule... jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Regulus.

Il semblait très grave dans sa cape trempée par l'averse.

\- Bonjour, Bella, dit-il lentement. Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Reg ?

\- J'ai une chose importante à te demander au sujet du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Le sourire de Bellatrix se liquéfia aussitôt ; elle n'avait jamais pu supporter que les fidèles mettent leur nez dans les affaires confidentielles du maître, surtout qu'en général, cette curiosité feinte ne servait qu'à leurs intérêts personnels. Néanmoins, elle décida de faire une exception pour son cousin qui n'était pas sournois comme les autres et qui ne courait jamais après les récompenses. Ils se rendirent sur le perron, puis Regulus déclara avec une certaine réserve :

\- C'est au sujet de Kreattur... Je me demandais si, par hasard, tu savais ce que le Seigneur a l'intention de faire de lui.

\- Ton amour stupide pour cet elfe est ridicule, Reg, répliqua sèchement Bellatrix en fronçant les sourcils. Tu devrais être fier que notre elfe de famille ait l'honneur d'avoir été choisi pour servir les intérêts de notre maître ! Pour être sacrifié en son nom !

Soudainement, le visage de Regulus blêmit jusqu'à devenir cadavérique. Ensuite, une expression que Bellatrix connaissait bien vint immerger ses prunelles. Une expression lointaine, presque mélancolique, signifiant qu'il s'apprêtait à basculer du même côté que son frère ; c'est ce qui poussa Bellatrix à étendre le bras par réflexe pour le maintenir sur place, l'empêcher de lui échapper. Cependant, son cousin, plus prompt, se déroba avant même qu'elle n'atteigne son poignet, puis sauta du perron d'un bond avant de courir si vite qu'il ne mit guère plus de trois secondes pour disparaître à travers les champs. Un orage s'éveilla au même instant, et la pluie se renforça. « Il va nous trahir, maître, je le sais. Il va nous trahir à cause de son elfe, songea Bellatrix qui était demeurée immobile. Que dois-je faire ? Ne me punissez pas, je vous en prie ! ». Ses pas tremblants la guidèrent par la suite sous l'averse, comme si le fait d'être fouettée par un déferlement de gouttes froides allait l'aider à résoudre son problème.

Mais, elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir... sa tête était trop lourde... sa colère, trop vive. C'est alors qu'elle explosa. Un interminable rire nerveux, hystérique et mécanique la secoua si frénétiquement qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva dans une flaque d'eau. Elle contempla ses mains humides et recouvertes d'égratignures sans cesser de rire, tout en ressassant dans sa tête tous les moments où elle avait fait de Regulus l'unique espoir de la famille Black. Une fois de plus, ça avait été une illusion. Ces canailles de Black étaient décidément tous aussi décevants les uns que les autres.

\- Ces canailles de Black ! Répéta-t-elle en s'esclaffant. Quelle genre de trahison y aura-t-il cette fois-ci ?

Ce ne fut qu'une semaine plus tard qu'elle apprit ce qu'il était advenu de Regulus par Avery (la nouvelle s'était propagé chez tous les mangemorts), et le fait qu'une trahison ne lui soit pas concrètement annoncé la rendit encore plus folle de rage : Regulus avait tout bonnement disparu, et aucun des moyens mis en œuvre n'avait permis de retrouver sa trace. Sa mort était donc l'hypothèse la plus plausible. Bellatrix aurait préféré une trahison ; un acte qui lui permette de haïr son deuxième cousin pour de bon. Être laissée dans l'ignorance était la pire des choses.

Le soir même où elle reçut cette information, elle demeura profondément indifférente afin de conserver tout sa dignité face aux mangemorts qui ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour fêter le nouvel événement tragique qui avait ébranlé la famille Black dans le but de la provoquer. Bellatrix, imperturbable, ne leur accorda pas la moindre attention. Jusqu'à ce que l'apparition de Lord Voldemort fasse naître en elle une humiliation des plus virulentes ; l'expression hostile qu'il arbora en la regardant était tout simplement insupportable. Elle se retira alors en silence du manoir de Little Hangleton et se rendit à Londres dans le but de se vider de sa hargne. Un grand bâtiment à l'enseigne criarde où de la musique moldue résonnait à plein volume attira son attention. En moins de deux secondes, les vigiles placés au niveau de l'entrée furent mit à terre, puis le métal de la porte extérieure fut éclaté en mille morceaux.

Après quoi, Bellatrix pénétra dans le bâtiment avant de dévaler un escalier menant à une salle où un son de plus en plus puissant glissait entre les marches. Sa respiration s'amplifia lorsqu'elle déverrouilla une seconde porte : de jeunes moldus dansaient sur un rythme langoureux au milieu d'une lumière aveuglante. Sans hésiter, Bellatrix leva sa baguette, et la boule fluorescente du plafond s'abattit sur la foule. Des cris apeurés s'élevèrent aussitôt. « Il est trop tard, bande de moins-que-rien » pensa-t-elle en sentant le plaisir grandir en elle. Elle effectua une pirouette sur elle-même, sa baguette toujours dressée, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, des corps ensanglantés s'abattaient sur les murs, d'autre tombaient inertes sur la piste de danse, et d'autres encore agonisaient lentement en se tordant au sol. Le plaisir de Bellatrix était à son paroxysme : elle poussa un cri de joie en éclatant de rire, tout en enjambant les cadavres.

Comme l'autre fois, son rire était incontrôlable et plus inhumain que jamais.

...

 _Deux ans plus tard..._

 _..._

 _Janvier 1981 –_ Lord Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus lointain, de plus en plus inaccessible. Depuis qu'une certaine prophétie idiote lui avait été rapporté par Severus Rogue qui avait acquit une grande prestance dans les rangs du mage noire (il était notamment le seul fidèle à maîtriser la faculté de voler, au grand damne de Bellatrix), il avait suspendu toutes les missions de ses combattants, ralentissant ainsi l'achèvement de la guerre des sorciers, et leur avait ordonné de se lancer à la poursuite d'un marmot baveux qui ne savait même pas encore parler. Bellatrix trouvait l'obsession de son maître pour les dires d'une espèce de voyante cinglée absurde, et pas seulement parce que Rogue s'était attribué un honneur pour lui tout seul grâce à cette prophétique : pour Bellatrix, il était évident que le Seigneur des ténèbres était au-dessus de tous les hommes et que de ce fait, il était invincible. Presque immortel, même.

Et si Rogue était incapable de se ranger du même avis qu'elle, c'était une autre preuve inéluctable qu'il n'avait aucune véritable loyauté envers le maître. Dès lors, comment ce dernier pouvait-il continuer de lui faire confiance ? Bellatrix se tordait les doigts sur cette pensée tout en adressant son regard le plus noir au mangemort graisseux ; peu impressionné, il eut un léger rictus. Impulsivement, elle lui assena alors un coup de pied avec son talon sous la table de réunion du manoir de Little Hangleton, mais il ne desserra pas son rictus. Au même moment, Barty vint prendre place à côté d'elle, et elle l'interrogea aussitôt :

\- Est-ce que tu l'as fait ?

\- Oui.

Pour le féliciter, elle lui tapota le crâne avant de scruter discrètement les verres de vin disposés autour de la table ; il y a une heure, avec Rabastan et Rodolphus, ils avaient convenu que la meilleure manière d'obliger Rogue à se trahir serait de verser du véritasérum dans l'un de ses breuvages, et à présent, c'était chose faite. Ce soir, le Seigneur des ténèbres saura la vérité le concernant. Bellatrix sentit cependant sa jubilation s'effacer quand, avec un petit sourire moqueur, Rogue s'empara de son verre pour le vider doucement.

Ce fut à cet instant que Lord Voldemort arriva dans la salle de réunion, enveloppé dans sa longue cape noir. Ses longs doigts fins tirèrent son siège, puis il s'y installa. Il darda ensuite ses yeux rouges sur un jeune homme trapu au visage épais et niais qui était assis à l'autre bout de la table ; depuis peu, cette face de rat insignifiante nommée Pettigrow était une source d'informations pour le maître. C'était le genre de personne faible et poltronne pour qui Bellatrix n'avait qu'un vif mépris.

\- Queudver, saurais-tu par hasard si les Potter possèdent un animal de compagnie ? Demanda le maître d'un ton neutre. Ils auraient, paraît-il, été aperçu ce matin dans Londres en compagnie d'un chien noir. Saurais-tu quelque chose à ce sujet ?

\- Je... Les Potter ont un chat, mon Lord, répondit précipitamment Pettigrow, le teint rouge de peur. Mais pas d'autre animal... aucun autre ! Le chien est un animagus... c'est Sirius Black !

Bellatrix se raidit sur sa chaise. Pourquoi Black était-il au cœur de tous les problèmes ?

Elle regarda vaguement le Seigneur des ténèbres déposer un butin impressionnant sur la table en déclarant qu'il reviendrait au fidèle qui sera parvenu à mettre la main sur les Potter (cela fit saliver Crabbe et Goyle). Après quoi, cette réunion expéditive prit fin.

Par la suite, le maître convoqua Rogue dans sa salle privée, comme à son habitude, et Bellatrix utilisa un sortilège lui permettant d'écouter à travers la porte. La voix de Rogue lui parvint, beaucoup plus crispée et tremblante que d'ordinaire (Bellatrix ne sut pas si c'était le véritasérum qui avait produit cet effet) :

\- Maître, je vous supplie de bien vouloir écouter ma demande...

...

 **Bien évidemment, je remercie les reviewers et ceux qui ont ajouté cette fiction à leur favoris:)**

 **Sinon, avez-vous trouvé la transition trop rapide? Et Regulus, qu'avez-vous à en dire? Est-il parti trop vite? Et l'introduction de Pettigrow? Ou d'autres remarques à faire?^^ J'attends vos avis! A la semaine prochaine!**


	30. La prophétie (deuxième partie)

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **J'ai pas mal galéré pour l'écriture de ce chapitre, je ne savais pas si je devais aller dans les détails ou faire quelque chose de plus abstrait... ou avancer vite:) Je me suis finalement décidée pour une solution intermédiaire, afin que vous ne perdiez pas le fil de l'histoire. Beaucoup plus soft que le précédent, il n'y aura dans ce chapitre rien de très sanguinaire (désolé pour les amateurs de sang^^), mais plutôt une mise en place de l'action à venir. L'année 1981 n'est vraiment pas ma préférée, car vraiment glauque, comme vous le savez, mais bon, je suis obligée de passer par là.**

 **Le programme du chapitre?**

 **\- Une intrusion de Pettigrow (oui, il va falloir le supporter encore un peu, celui-là:D)**

 **\- Un moment Bella/Voldemort (mais pas romantique pour un sou, bien évidemment!)**

 **\- Une brève apparition des Malefoy et des mangemorts**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Ps: Merci à mon mystérieux reviewer anonyme pour la gentille review qu'il (qu'elle) m'a laissé la semaine dernière. Pour une réponse personnalisée de ma part à vos reviews, je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous créer un compte ou bien de me laisser votre mail.**

 **...**

 **30\. La prophétie (deuxième partie)**

 **...**

\- Il s'agit des Potter, maître...

Les membres crispés, Bellatrix attendit avidement que Rogue se décide à poursuivre sa phrase ; toutefois, aucune suite ne vint. Il n'y eut pas même la voix sifflante de Lord Voldemort en écho aux murmures suppliants du mangemort graisseux. « Ce garçon est malin, malgré tout, songea Bellatrix, enragée. Il savait parfaitement que le Seigneur des ténèbres entreprendrait de l'interroger et de s'assurer de sa loyauté, alors il a décidé de se livrer lui-même avant que cela n'arrive. Ça explique également la raison pour laquelle il a bu le véritasérum avec autant de légèreté. » Mais de quelle vérité s'agissait-il ? Quelles informations secrètes Rogue était-il en train de révéler au maître ? Et pourquoi avait-il évoqué les Potter ?

D'un mouvement impatient, Bellatrix frappa le sol avec son talon tout en poussant un grognement suraiguë. Après quoi, elle réalisa que son sortilège de sonorisation avait été brisé, puis elle perçut un froissement indiscret derrière elle. En pivotant sans crier gare, elle s'empara alors du petit corps gras qui avait tenté de se tapir dans l'ombre et le jeta sauvagement par terre ; un affreux couinement s'échappa de la gorge du sorcier.

\- Comment oses-tu, sale insecte ! Rugit-elle en lui balançant un coup de pied droit dans l'estomac.

\- Non, s'il vous plaît, Mrs Lestrange... ! Parvint à balbutier Pettigrow. C'est le Lord qui m'a ordonné de rester là... de veiller à ce que personne n'écoute !

\- Menteur ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec nous, tu n'es qu'un espion, un incapable dont aucun des deux camps n'a envie de s'embarrasser ! Tu n'es ici que pour ta survie, misérable crapule ! Je vais te renvoyer dans les égouts, moi, là où ta face de rat a sa véritable place ! Je...

Un raclement de gorge mit un terme à son déferlement de colère. En se redressant, Bellatrix aperçut le visage sombre de Dolohov qui se tenait à deux pas d'eux, l'air ravi de trouver cette dernière dans une posture qui ne jouait guère en sa faveur. Hargneuse, elle l'agressa en se retenant de lui coller directement sa main sur la joue :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

\- Te rappeler que t'immiscer dans les conversations du Seigneur des ténèbres est une faute de niveau trois sanctionnée par une rétrogradation immédiate et un bannissement provisoire, répondit-il narquoisement en s'amusant à faire perdre l'équilibre à Pettigrow qui venait de se remettre debout. En tant que sous-lieutenant, il est étonnant que tu ne t'en souviennes pas.

En repoussant à son tour Pettigrow vers lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un jouet, Bellatrix fut prise d'un rire sans timbre. Elle riposta ensuite :

\- Ça te plairait, n'est-ce pas, de me voir perdre ma place ? (elle se rapprocha de lui à pas indolents) Mais laisse-moi te dire que même si je n'avais pas autant de crédits, tu serais resté à la même place qu'aujourd'hui. Hormis ta médiocrité, tu n'as rien qui soit susceptible de te donner de la valeur auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres. Tu peux lui raconter ce que tu veux à mon sujet... ça ne changera rien à ta situation pitoyable, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure.

D'un geste profondément humiliant, elle lui pressa le bout du nez, puis elle se détourna. La menace de Dolohov qui s'ensuivit (« un jour, Lestrange, je te tuerai ») ne fit que redoubler son hilarité. Après, elle s'inclina en direction du surnommé Quedver qui n'osait toujours pas se relever de peur d'être derechef cruellement renvoyé d'où il venait. Lorsqu'elle empoigna le col de sa robe pour le contraindre à se mettre sur ses pieds, il en bégaya de stupeur. Elle lui tapota alors la joue en susurrant :

\- Il se pourrait que je change d'avis à ton sujet, Pettigrow. Prouve-moi simplement que tu fais dorénavant partie de notre camp. Dis-moi... à quel point es-tu proche de ton ami Black ?

\- Je ne suis pas proche de lui... je ne lui suis plus ! S'affola-t-il. Black ne... n'a plus rien à voir avec moi, Mrs Lestrange !

\- Voilà qui devrait donc te faciliter la tâche si tu dit vrai, poursuivit-elle d'une voix débordante d'artifice (il lui fallut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas faire taire les geignements de cette poule mouillée par la force). Je veux que tu m'apportes une preuve concrète que Black n'a bel et bien plus rien à voir avec toi... Fais-le souffrir autant que possible. Et je pourrai te considérer autrement que comme un simple maillon faible.

Puis elle ajouta avant de s'éloigner, sous le regard mortifié de Pettigrow :

\- Tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis si tu veux que je défende ta cause auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres. Sinon, tu risques de ne pas rester très longtemps en vie.

« Voilà qui devrait t'apprendre à choisir plus soigneusement ton camp et tes alliés à l'avenir, Sirius... Et à m'avoir préféré cet immonde rat dénué de courage », pensa Bellatrix en ponctuant ses pensées par un nouveau rire glaçant.

...

 _Dix mois plus tard..._

 _..._

Une heure plus tard, Bellatrix flâna du côté du cimetière de Little Hangleton, comme à l'accoutumé ; elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien placée sa petite fiole de potion dans la poche droite de sa robe, puis elle esquissa un sourire frémissant d'anticipation en extrayant le bouchon du goulot après avoir balayé les tombes brumeuses du regard, des fois qu'un mangemort trop indiscret – comme Avery, par exemple – aurait été tenté de la suivre. Ensuite, elle porta l'affreuse liqueur grumeleuse et nauséabonde à ses lèvres, et l'engloutit d'une traite en retenant sa respiration. L'affreuse sensation d'un écartèlement au niveau des bras et des jambes la contraignit bientôt à se plier de douleur, de même qu'une brûlure virulente au niveau de ses dents qui se mirent à pousser. « Je serai bientôt près du maître... je serai bientôt près du maître » se répéta-t-elle pour se donner du courage.

Elle poussa des hurlements aiguës quand ses cheveux quittèrent un par un leurs socles au niveau de son crâne, et quand ses membres se métamorphosèrent en écartant la surface de sa peau de sa chair. Au terme de cinq minutes, elle était devenue une masse uniforme serpentant au sol, et sa souffrance s'estompa. La magie noire lui avait une fois de plus permis de parvenir à ses fins : suite à un mois de recherches intensives, elle avait fini par dénicher une potion extrêmement complexe qui permettait de prendre la forme de l'animal qu'elle désirait. À l'instar du polynectar, les effets de ce breuvage interdit par le ministère depuis une dizaine d'années disparaissaient au bout d'une heure.

L'idée de se métamorphoser en vipère ne lui était pas venu seulement en raison de l'incontestable affinité que le Seigneur des ténèbres avait avec les reptiles, mais parce qu'elle avait bien du mal à supporter l'attitude distante de ce dernier depuis quelques temps. Depuis la disparition de Regulus, son maître ne la considérait plus autant qu'auparavant ; il ne lui faisait plus grâce de sa présence le soir et évitait le moindre tête-à-tête avec elle. Et le manque qu'elle avait eu de sa présence s'était avéré être si insupportable qu'elle avait opté pour une solution drastique. Et très douloureuse.

En glissant entre les herbes sous sa forme de serpent, Bellatrix ne put qu'émettre de longs sifflements ; à travers les fentes de ses yeux, elle distinguait les couleurs de façon plus perçante. Bientôt, la silhouette de Lord Voldemort lui apparut, et il lui sembla que son cœur de vipère palpita aussi frénétiquement que son cœur d'humaine.

\- _Tu es encore là_ , dit-il en fourchelang alors qu'elle rampait vers lui (elle lui avait déjà rendu visite une fois, et fort heureusement, il ne l'avait guère différencié des autres serpents).

\- _Oui, maître des ténèbres_ , répondit-elle instinctivement en écho à sa voix.

Il était véritablement plaisant de parler dans une langue que seule Lord Voldemort connaissait ; cela lui donnait un sentiment d'exclusivité. Qui plus est, elle avait à présent la capacité d'être sa confidente intime, de recueillir des secrets qu'il ne révélerait assurément à aucun homme.

Elle savoura également le privilège de pouvoir entrer physiquement en contact avec lui sans même à avoir besoin de son accord : elle s'enroula langoureusement autour de sa robe jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque, et aurait soupiré d'aise si elle n'était pas un reptile en sentant les doigts effilés de son maître lui prodiguer des caresses.

\- _Il faut absolument que j'élimine ce garçon ; le fils Potter_ , murmura-t-il. _Ma vie et mon pouvoir ne doivent être menacés par personne. Et mon secret doit absolument être préservé._

\- _Quel secret, maître des ténèbres_ ?

En sifflants ces mots, elle n'avait guère cessé de s'entortiller autour de ses cheveux et de sa nuque, ce qui le fit se raidir imperceptiblement. Un silence lourd de tension de plusieurs minutes se succéda. Puis, le Seigneur des ténèbres reprit la parole en se délestant du fourchelang – ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire sursauter de terreur :

\- Accaparer mes secrets est ta nouvelle ambition, Bellatrix ?

Il prononça un sortilège informulé et elle reprit instantanément une forme humaine. Elle se retrouva perchée sur le dos de son maître avec les bras et les jambes qui lui encerclaient étroitement les épaules et la taille. Jamais elle n'éprouva de plus grand embarras qu'à cet instant. En poussant une exclamation stridente, elle bondit en arrière, trébucha contre une racine d'arbre, et tomba si brutalement qu'elle perçut un craquement sourd au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale. Pendant ce temps, Lord Voldemort n'avait guère esquissé le moindre mouvement, ni même daigné lui adresser un seul regard. Bellatrix balbutia avec une vive anxiété :

\- Maître, je vous assure... qu'à aucun moment je n'avais l'intention de vous nuire ! Je voulais seulement... je voulais juste...

« Être avec vous », aurait-elle aimé achever en toute liberté. Les yeux rivés sur son maître, elle demanda rien que pour faire dériver le sujet :

\- Comment avez-vous su qu'il s'agissait de moi ? Vous le saviez depuis l'autre fois, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pourtant pas...

\- Parce que je sais tout, Bellatrix ! Gronda-t-il, les iris étincelantes de colère. Mais ton idiotie ne t'a malheureusement pas aidé à t'en souvenir !

Par la suite, il lui fut ordonné de regagner sur-le-champ le manoir. Cette intimation, déployée avec toute l'autorité dont le Seigneur des ténèbres savait faire preuve pour sous-entendre la menace à laquelle s'exposait son interlocuteur s'il n'obéissait pas, fit s'évaporer tout le précédent malaise de Bellatrix. Elle songea que si son maître continuait de l'ignorer de la sorte, peu lui importait d'être trop audacieuse ou de commettre des fautes graves. Il devait se soucier d'elle, peu importe de quelle manière. S'il voulait la torturer, qu'il le fasse ; cela était infiniment plus préférable à l'ignorance.

Sur un ton aussi puissant que le sien et perçant, elle s'écria donc :

\- Maître, je ne pouvais plus le supporter ! Vous vous acharnez à vouloir tuer un bambin comme s'il était vraiment possible que votre pouvoir soit menacé ! Vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant que le monde ait jamais porté, personne ne pourra jamais vous vaincre ! Si cet enfant est une véritable entrave, je le tuerai... lui et Sirius Black par la même occasion ! Alors, s'il vous plaît...

\- Je sais mieux que toi ce que cette prophétie signifie, dit simplement Lord Voldemort, très froidement. Et tes erreurs récentes m'ont démontré que je ne pouvais plus te faire confiance. Severus et ton ami Barty me sont d'un bien plus grand secours. Encore actuellement, tu me mens : tu n'es pas venu ici par curiosité, mais par intérêt personnel. Ta solitude te pèse. Quant à Sirius Black, il ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée de compter sur toi pour le tuer... tu ne rêves que d'une chose, c'est de le voir revenir vers toi.

« Il ne me fait plus confiance, se dit Bellatrix en sentant sa vue se brouiller. Non... non ! ». Son souffle devint heurté, puis des larmes d'angoisse perlèrent à ses yeux cependant qu'elle considérait le visage aux traits immobiles de son maître ; des traits qu'elle avait si inlassablement contemplé qu'elle les connaissait désormais par cœur, depuis la forme émaciée de son visage jusqu'à la courbe cruelle de sa bouche. Cette contemplation était sienne. Personne n'avait le droit de l'en délester. Pas même le Seigneur des ténèbres en personne.

\- Vous savez bien que ma loyauté est la plus sincère de toutes, maître ! Sanglota-t-elle. Que je ferais tout pour vous ! N'importe quoi !

Encore une fois, elle n'obtint ni de réponse, ni de regard approbateur. Une ignorance empreinte de mépris, tout au plus.

\- Donne aux autres combattants l'ordre de suspendre leurs recherches. Y compris à Severus, déclara-t-il sans la regarder. Je partirai dès ce soir dans le lieu de cachette des Potter – Godric's Hollow.

\- Maître, je...

Les mots se suspendirent aux lèvres de Bellatrix. Lui dire de ne pas partir aurait été aussi incorrect qu'absurde, surtout que cette supplication ne serait venue que d'une vague intuition qui la rongeait depuis quelques temps ; de mauvais rêves où Lord Voldemort disparaissait et où des barreaux métalliques la retenaient prisonnière venaient hanter ses nuits depuis peu. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher de la famille Potter. Pourtant, c'était absurde, l'enfant Potter n'était qu'un bambin inoffensif...

\- … je ne peux pas vous laisser, s'entendit alors souffler Bellatrix.

\- Écarte-toi.

Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était considérablement rapprochée de son maître. Sans réfléchir, elle se rapprocha davantage, lui étreignit le visage avec ardeur, et atteignit ses lèvres. Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa folie, un sort la projeta à terre et la paralysa. Par la suite, un endoloris dosé jusqu'à paroxysme de la douleur vint la punir de son effronterie. Elle hurla tout en ayant la voix entrecoupée par ses sanglots, jusqu'à ce que son maître se décide à baisser sa baguette après cinq minutes. En la regardant, il siffla d'une voix inflexible :

\- S'il te prend l'envie d'avoir un tel comportement à nouveau, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de me débarrasser de toi. J'espère m'être montré clair, Bella.

Entre ses larmes, Bellatrix le vit s'éloigner d'elle. Très loin d'elle. Et elle se sentait terriblement impuissante.

...

 _Le soir même..._

 _..._

\- Fais taire ce mioche, Cissy !

Au lieu de retourner au quartier général comme convenu, Bellatrix avait fait une halte chez sa sœur afin de tenter de retrouver ses esprits – le départ de son maître avait généré en elle une anxiété très persistante dont elle était incapable de se dépêtrer. Pour la première fois, elle doutait du Seigneur des ténèbres et n'avait pas foi en sa réussite, bien que sa lucidité lui hurlât le contraire. Tous les affreux cauchemars qu'elle avait fait précédemment étaient encore bien présents dans ses souvenirs et un pressentiment des plus pessimistes ne cessait de l'agiter. À présent, les pleurs sonores de son neveu stimulaient sa nervosité de façon insupportable, et que ni Narcissa, ni Lucius n'accordent d'importance au fait que Lord Voldemort allait empêcher ce soir même l'accomplissement de la prophétie la rendait furieuse.

Le regard rivé sur l'une des fenêtres du salon, elle entendit vaguement Narcissa lui répondre d'un ton accusateur :

\- C'est toi qui effraie Drago, Bella ! Parle moins fort !

\- Sil est déjà si peureux à son âge, ce n'est pas mon problème ! Rugit Bellatrix en se tournant brusquement vers elle. Et puis, jette-le dans son berceau qu'on en finisse ! À ce rythme-là, il va devenir aussi délicat que son père ! Ou bien donne-le-moi...

D'un pas pressant, elle se dirigea jusqu'au fauteuil de Narcissa où Drago, affublé d'une minuscule robe de sorcier bleue, soulevait ses petits poings blanc en hurlant ; il possédait déjà un duvet translucide similaire à celui de son père. À l'approche de sa tante, il poussa des cris de protestations encore plus virulents. Narcissa elle-même esquissa un mouvement protecteur afin d'empêcher Bellatrix de tendre les bras dans sa direction.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, Bella.

En haussant les épaules, Bellatrix se détourna. Sa sœur ajouta alors plus sèchement :

\- Tu devrais rentrer à Little Hangleton. Ils ont certainement besoin de toi là-bas.

De manière simultanée, Lucius pénétra dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il avisa Bellatrix, ses yeux gris se durcirent, puis il l'accabla des réprimandes suivantes :

\- Ton attitude est véritablement incompréhensible, Bellatrix. Tu étais la première à dire que la prophétie n'était rien d'autre qu'une fantaisie et que le fils Potter ne représente aucun danger. Comment peux-tu douter ainsi de notre maître ? Et que fais-tu ici à te morfondre ? Les fidèles attendent toujours tes ordres, le temps presse !

\- Tais-toi ! Tonna-t-elle. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il est en train de se passer en ce moment même ! Tu ne peux pas le comprendre !

Il la questionna en levant un sourcil ironique :

\- Et toi, tu en es capable ?

« Je suis capable de tout comprendre quand il s'agit du Seigneur des ténèbres. Et je peux tout sentir... là » se dit Bellatrix en portant une main à sa poitrine. Durant plusieurs minutes, Lucius et elle se défièrent du regard, après quoi, frappée par une soudaine pensée, Bellatrix tourna les talons et traversa le vestibule à toute vitesse. Dix minutes plus tard, elle se trouva sur le perron du manoir de Little Hangleton ; sans attendre, elle se rendit dans la salle de réunion dans l'intention d'exiger un entretien immédiat avec Rogue. Il détenait des informations que personne hormis le Seigneur des ténèbres ne connaissait, et était le seul à avoir directement assisté à la révélation de la prophétie ; il savait par conséquent ce qu'il allait se produire ce soir.

Dans la salle, il régnait une ambiance tout à fait dispersée : certains mangemorts avaient décidé de se distraire avant l'arrivée de Bellatrix (Nott, Greyback, Rabastan, Dolohov et les Carrow, notamment), et d'autres, bien plus graves et silencieux patientaient sur leurs chaises avec rigidité (Avery, Karkaroff, Rodolphus, Rookwood et Mulciber). Bellatrix blêmit en constatant que Rogue manquait à l'appel. Gibbon, qui manipulait un tas de cartes magiques, fit remarquer à voix haute :

\- Alors, cette grosse andouille de Pettigrow a donné au maître la cachette des Potter ? Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas idiot pour rien, celui-là ! Heureusement pour nous !

\- Après la mort d'Evan et Wilkes, il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse le sale boulot, poursuivit Travers. Et Pettigrow était vraiment le candidat parfait !... Ah, Bellatrix !

Tous les yeux pivotèrent dans sa direction. Aussitôt, Bellatrix demanda où se trouvait Rogue, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse satisfaisante. Elle apprit seulement que ce dernier n'était plus revenu au quartier général depuis un mois. « Rogue voudrait-il fuir quelque chose ? » se demanda Bellatrix en sentant son anxiété grimper d'un cran. Sa question parut profondément agacer Rabastan qui s'exclama vivement :

\- On s'en fiche de Rogue ! Ça fait trois heures qu'on attend le commandement du Seigneur des ténèbres, dépêche-toi de nous le donner !

Impulsivement, Bellatrix décida alors d'ignorer totalement l'ordre de son maître. Elle émit cette fausse annonce :

\- Le Seigneur des ténèbres a donné l'ordre de poursuivre la traque des Potter ! Immédiatement !

Les mangemorts demeurèrent crispés et sans réaction tandis qu'Avery objectait :

\- Ce serait une mission suicide avec Alastor Maugrey et tous les membres de l'Ordre qui surveillent les villages des alentours. Jamais le maître ne donnerait un ordre aussi stupide.

\- Dis plutôt que tu as peur pour ta minable vie, immonde crapule !

Sur ces mots, Bellatrix quitta le manoir en songeant que peu lui importait d'avoir tous ces bons à rien à ses côtés. Elle allait agir seule. En levant le nez, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir en dévisageant un lourd nuage parsemé de gris sombre qui voltigeait juste au-dessus d'elle.

Au même instant, la prophétie était en marche. Les paroles semblaient émaner du nuage...

...

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le_ _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ _approche..._

 _Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le_ _septième mois_

 _Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

 _..._

 **Merci pour les nouveaux ajouts en favoris et pour votre fidélité à cette histoire, c'est motivant (surtout qu'il y a des moments parfois difficiles dans l'écriture de cette fic et que mon côté perfectionnisme n'arrange rien^^). J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Toute review est la bienvenue:)**


	31. L'offrande empoisonnée

**Bien le bonjour! J'ai un peu de retard pour ce chapitre, mais c'est parce que j'avais un mariage qui m'a accaparé tout mon samedi.**

 **Au programme: une nouvelle plongée dans l'année 1981.**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!**

 **...**

 **31\. L'offrande empoisonnée**

 **...**

Chacun ignorait encore à l'heure actuelle que la guerre des sorciers venait de prendre fin. Il n'était pas prévu que Godric's Hollow, un village paisible nimbé de mystère, accueille en une soirée un flot impressionnant d'événements et que son nom finisse par s'inscrire dans l'histoire ; entre ses étroites rues joncées de pavés d'un autre siècle, une légende était en train de s'inscrire. C'était la demeure des Potter qui avait cette fois-ci était désignée comme champ de bataille, après que Lord Voldemort a eu vent de la prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney, et ce qu'il subsistait de la maison aurait pu paraître désolant sans la victoire qui avait succédé à la bataille ; c'était les cris perçants d'un bambin qui geignait au deuxième étage de la maison des Potter qui témoignaient de cette victoire. Tout s'était déroulé si rapidement que le voisinage ignorait encore ce qu'il était advenu de James et Lily Potter.

Durant deux bonnes heures, le village demeura plongé dans une inertie, comme si la venue du mage noir le plus redouté l'avait paralysé. Puis, une lumière aveuglante éclaira la rue principale et fit voler en éclats plusieurs réverbères ; plusieurs sorciers firent ensuite leur apparition dans un mouvement frénétique. Les mangemorts étaient parfaitement distinguables sous leurs habits noir et leurs masques rigides, quant aux membres de l'Ordre du phénix, ils suivaient le commandement d'Alastor Maugrey. Les éclats de lumière les plus virulents provenaient de la baguette de Bellatrix, toujours intimement persuadée que la survie d'Harry Potter n'était rien de plus qu'une mauvaise farce.

Lorsqu'elle s'était rendue seule à Godric's Hollow une heure plus tôt, elle avait aussitôt été assailli de part et d'autre par les Aurors qui avaient déployé une sécurité massive autour de la demeure des Potter. Fort heureusement, elle avait fini par être rejoint par les autres mangemorts alors qu'elle combattait seule Emmeline Vance et Surgis Podmore. Au paroxysme de sa colère, elle ne pouvait plus contrôler ses sortilèges hargneux et détruisait tout ce qu'il y avait de mobile.

\- Menteur ! MENTEUR ! Hurlait-elle en poursuivant Fabian Prewett jusqu'au parc de Godric's Hollow. Avada kedavra !... _Avada kedavra_!

Ses tentatives d'attaque ne parvinrent qu'à réduire en fumée deux poteaux métalliques d'un parcours d'obstacles pour enfants moldus. En rejetant en arrière sa longue crinière rousse, Fabian répliqua par deux sorts d'attaque qu'elle évita aisément en se contorsionnant. Il lui lança ensuite :

\- Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber, Lestrange ! Voldemort n'est plus là ! Il est fini !... La nouvelle commence à se répandre partout, aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre !

En guise de réponse, Bellatrix projeta derechef vers lui à deux reprises le sortilège de la mort, mais un étrange maléfice produit avec dextérité contra les jets vert émeraude (la bouche de Fabian doubla de volume, et un tourbillon de vent chassa l'attaque). Ce fut à cet instant que Yaxley, Rabastan, Dolohov et Rokwood apparut en file sous leurs masques, cependant que Gideon se matérialisait à son tour de nulle part ; bien plus grave que son frère, il ne chercha guère à provoquer ses adversaires. Un combat s'engagea aussitôt, et quoique les Prewett se trouvassent seuls contre cinq des plus redoutables mangemorts, ils se défendirent avec aisance.

Cependant, un moment, alors que Fabian imitait les petits sauts périlleux de Bellatrix d'un geste moqueur, il trébucha contre un bac à sable. Sans attendre, cette dernière l'acheva instantanément avec un seul sortilège alors que les autres fidèles l'enchaînaient au sol. Après quoi, Gideon se détourna du combat pour se précipiter sur le cadavre de son frère, faute qui lui valut de mourir immédiatement à son tour. Les deux sorciers les plus talentueux de l'Ordre du phénix venaient de périr de la manière la plus pathétique qui soit.

Deux enfants moldus qui passaient par là, croyant voir une réplique parfaite de deux corps morts pour la soirée d'Halloween, rirent aux éclats en s'enfuyant. Un _avada kedavra_ de Bellatrix les arrêta au beau milieu de leur élan. Une seule pensée tournait dans son esprit depuis des heures : « Maître ». Où le Seigneur des ténèbres pouvait-il bien se trouver ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé le fils Potter en vie ? Elle souffla, le corps frémissant :

\- Maître...

Rabastan, sans prendre le temps de s'amuser avec les cadavres de leurs victimes – ce qui n'était nullement dans ses habitudes – s'approcha d'elle pour dire :

\- On ferait mieux de dégager d'ici, maintenant, Maugrey n'est pas loin ! Impossible de pénétrer la maison des Potter !

\- Eh bien, dégage si ça te chante ! Qu'ai-je à faire de Maugrey ? Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'est sûrement pas loin, il va s'occuper de ce démembré en un rien de temps !

\- Arrête de jouer les idiotes ! Gronda Rabastan cependant que les mangemorts s'échappaient du parc à tour de rôle. Tu vois bien que... !

Sa voix se perdit dans l'éclatement d'un véritable feu de joie au beau milieu du ciel de jais. Des milliers de constellations magiques s'entrecroisèrent en formant un dégradé de couleurs avant de brusquement retomber vers l'horizon, telles des étoiles filantes (cet agrément décoratif était l'équivalent des feux d'artifice chez les moldus, et il était utilisé chez les sorciers pour commémorer un événement joyeux). Bellatrix se raidit, puis se sentit nauséeuse ; qu'est-ce qui était commémoré, au juste ? Lord Voldemort n'avait pas perdu. Lord Voldemort n'était pas mort. Alors, que signifiait tout ces feux de joie ?

Son cœur se serra pourtant inexplicablement à la vue de cette pluie de couleurs et une étrange humidité fit trembler ses paupières ; des larmes. Après des années de privation, son humanité refaisait surface. Les combats avaient repris autour d'elle, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle ne voyait que vaguement les éclairs de lumière. Des bras tentèrent soudainement de l'entraîner en arrière, mais elle se débattit en rugissant :

\- Non... _non_ !

\- Dépêche-toi, Rod ! Entendit-elle ensuite déclamer précipitamment la voix de Rabastan. Stupéfixe-la, assomme-la, mais tire-la d'ici ! Vite !

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Bellatrix eut l'impression que son corps s'amollissait, après, une sorte de malaise l'empêcha de pouvoir se tenir debout. Elle bascula sur le côté sans être apte à pouvoir se contrôler, et avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol, on la souleva de terre pour la porter. Elle reconnut sans même l'apercevoir le torse ferme et ample de son mari. Et elle n'eut guère d'autre choix que de se laisser emporter.

...

Simultanément à cet événement, alors que le ciel d'Angleterre était toujours assailli de part et d'autre de feux de joie, le moteur d'une moto magique qui flottait au-dessus de Londres grondait. Deux phares dressé au milieu d'un lourd véhicule aux roues colossales ne faisaient qu'ajouter à la luminosité (ce qui donnait presque l'impression que l'aube était déjà là). Le conducteur était un séduisant jeune homme à la longue chevelure emmêlée. Il piqua brusquement vers la terre ferme, à l'endroit même où trois silhouettes menues – encore difficilement distinguables à cette distance – agitaient leurs bras dans sa direction. Une minute plus tard, il sautait par-dessus le rebord de son siège pour serrer dans ses bras une petite fille à l'allure mutine.

Après quoi, il se redressa pour saluer les parents de cette dernière. Radieuse, Andromeda ne cessait d'admirer la pluie d'étoiles qui surplombait sa maison, un signe de très bon augure ; elle n'en avait plus revu depuis le début de la guerre des sorciers. Et l'arrivée de son cousin ne faisait qu'amplifier le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait face à ce spectacle.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe, Sirius ? Demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme tandis que sa fille, avec l'hystérie de son âge, sautillait en l'air en espérant saisir dans son poing les poussières de lumière qui se dispersaient jusqu'au sol.

\- Je le saurai dans un moment, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Je vais passer voir James, il me le dira. À mon avis, on doit avoir remporté une nouvelle victoire, même si ça m'étonnerais que cela concerne Voldemort !... Maugrey et les autres ont dû faire sauter un ou deux camps remplis de mangemorts ; ce serait déjà une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Ted sourit, amusé :

\- Tu es bien pessimiste ! Moi, mon petit doigt me dit que la guerre est en train de s'achever.

\- Ted, chéri, souffla Andromeda en éprouvant un élan d'exaltation. Plus de guerre ! Est-ce que tu imagines ce que ça signifierait pour nous ?... Ce serait vraiment merveilleux !

Depuis que tous deux s'étaient mariés, ils n'avaient pas eu de répit ; tout s'était fait dans la précipitation. Ils avaient en quelque sorte vécu avec la guerre et n'avaient jamais pu être un couple ordinaire. Depuis leur mariage, leur vie s'était réduite aux quatre murs de leur maison, et ils avaient depuis longtemps cessé d'espérer la victoire de l'un des deux camps. Se pourrait-il qu'à présent, il advienne que toutes ces années de perdu soient finalement rattrapable ? Les pensées d'Andromeda se mêlèrent à celles de son époux lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Oui, la guerre allait finir. Ils le sentaient tous deux à la frénésie qui était en train de les envahir. D'un geste spontané, ils s'enlacèrent et échangèrent un baiser emplit d'espérance... Jusqu'à ce que Sirius toussote à quelques mètres d'eux et que Nymphadora glousse.

\- Excuse-moi, Sirius, dit Andromeda en laissant l'un de ses bras reposer sur les épaules de Ted. Merci pour...

« Ta discrétion », s'apprêtait-elle à dire. Mais Sirius fut prompt à comprendre et déclara avec une touche de raillerie :

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, André.

Après quoi, Andromeda l'interrogea sur la raison de sa visite étant donné qu'elle le voyait peu fréquemment ces derniers temps. Il annonça qu'il était à la recherche de son ami Peter Pettigrow depuis déjà une semaine, et que ce dernier semblait le fuir pour une raison inexplicable ; Andromeda, elle, était d'avis que ce garçon n'était pas fiable. Il avait récemment dérobé de l'argent à Sirius en plus d'avoir manqué deux de ses anniversaires, et n'avait guère paru en avoir le moindre scrupule. Dès lors, comment Sirius pouvait-il continuer à lui accorder son amitié ?

Elle voulut le mettre en garde, mais à la dernière minute, elle contint son impulsion : après tout, Sirius connaissait Peter Pettigrow bien mieux qu'elle.

\- Prend soin de toi, lui recommanda-t-elle simplement avec douceur.

\- N'est-ce pas toi qui sautillait en l'air en parlant de la fin de la guerre ? Rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux en ciel. Attends un peu que je vois James, tout ce qu'on a dit le fera bien rire !

Il déposa néanmoins un baiser nonchalant sur sa joue et s'éclipsa juste après avoir empêché Nymphadora de grimper de force sur sa moto. Bientôt, son étrange véhicule s'enfonça dans un nuage sombre. D'un noir ténébreux.

...

 _Une semaine plus tard..._

 _..._

Le manoir de Little Hangleton avait été entièrement déserté. C'était le fait désolant dont Bellatrix avait pris connaissance à son réveil, deux jours plus tôt, lorsque Rodolphus et Rabastan l'avait ramené de force hors de Godric's Hollow (ce qui leur avait d'ailleurs valu des foudres d'une telle intensité qu'ils avaient manqué de finir avec un œil et un bras en moins). Tous ces misérables incapables avaient bien évidemment eu vent des rumeurs concernant la mort de leur maître et avaient plié leurs bagages sans crier gare. Karkaroff avait été le premier à s'éclipser, suivi de près par Crabbe et Goyle. Même Lucius avait cédé à la tentation du départ après quatre jours avant de quémander un congé à durée indéterminé au ministère de la magie. Quant à la prétendue victoire du camp de Dumbledore, elle était célébrée partout dans le pays de façon continuelle.

Ils n'étaient plus que quatre à conserver une foi vigoureuse, à croire en un probable retour du Seigneur des ténèbres : Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan et Barty. Néanmoins, ce soir-là, en constatant que leur attente passive n'avait que peu d'effet, Bellatrix avait décidé à parler à ses compagnons de vive voix de l'un de ses projets. « C'est une option de secours à laquelle je songe depuis un moment, même s'il me paraît invraisemblable qu'un sorcier tel que le maître se soit fait prendre par ces ignares de l'Ordre du phénix, pensa Bellatrix en caressant son verre de vin d'un geste circulaire. Mais nous devons songer à toutes les éventualités. Maître, c'est moi qui vais venir à vous... Je ne vous laisserai jamais tomber ».

Afin de mobiliser toute l'attention des trois fidèles assis près d'elle dans la salle de réunion, elle fit soudainement valser son verre en l'air ; il se brisa au milieu de la table. Cela fit plus ou moins son effet : Barty bondit littéralement de sa chaise, Rabastan tressaillit en lui adressant son regard le plus noir, et Rodolphus reposa son verre d'un geste sec.

\- Nous devons aller chercher nous-même le Seigneur des ténèbres, leur annonça ensuite Bellatrix d'une voix dure. Je ne supporte plus tous ces idiots qui sont intimement convaincu de sa défaite ! Je veux les faire taire !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Riposta aussitôt Rabastan. Je te rappelle que sans ordre du Seigneur des ténèbres en personne, nous ne pouvons aller nulle part ! En plus, nous n'avons aucun point de repère pour le moment !

\- En attendant, le Seigneur des ténèbres n'est _pas_ là pour nous donner des ordres ! Aboya-t-elle en se levant pour marcher de long en large, exaspérée par tant de sottise. Et languir ici ne nous avancera en rien ! Tous les autres dépravés l'ont abandonné, tant pis pour eux ; je savais bien qu'ils n'étaient tous que des bons à rien, j'avais déjà averti le maître à ce sujet ! J'espère qu'ils seront tous tués sans exception à son retour ! D'ailleurs, il me semble que Maugrey a déjà capturé Karkaroff et Dolohov... qu'ils soient livrés aux détraqueurs, c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent ! (son poing atterrit brutalement sur la table) Bon, nous devons partir maintenant ! Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton décidé.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas... ! Commença à protester Rabastan.

Sans lui prêter attention, Bellatrix se tourna en direction de son mari – qui jusque-là, trop immergé par ses propres pensées, n'avait fait qu'écouter ses propos d'une oreille peu attentive. Comme toujours, elle avait la conviction qu'elle pourrait parfaitement se fier à son jugement, ainsi, elle lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que les Aurors pourraient connaître la cachette du maître ?

\- C'est possible, répondit laconiquement Rodolphus. Mais il faudrait que nous en soyons certains, et pour cela, mieux vaudrait organiser une capture et cibler les membres de l'Ordre qui sont maintenant les plus proches de Maugrey. Maintenant que les Prewett sont morts...

D'un ton fébrile, Bellatrix le coupa :

\- Les Londubat ! Maintenant que les Prewett sont morts, ce sont les Londubat que Maugrey charge des missions les plus lourdes ! Oui, Rodolphus, c'est vraiment une idée judicieuse !... Barty, est-ce que tu nous suit ? Interrogea-t-elle ensuite le jeune homme.

Il lui donna la réponse affirmative qu'elle avait anticipé avant d'émettre l'idée qu'il valait mieux se servir du polynectar à l'extérieur du manoir et user d'un sortilège de confusion afin d'éviter les détecteurs de magie noire d'Alastor Maugrey. Par la suite, Bellatrix reporta son attention sur Rabastan qui émit un grognement, puis finit à son tour par accepter le plan.

Vint alors un moment crucial qui allait marquer un tournant dans leur vie vingt-quatre heures plus tard.

...

Ce fut comme un rêve éveillé. Bellatrix s'avança à tâtons au milieu d'un couloir sombre, exigu, suivie de près par son mari, son beau-frère et Barty ; un couloir plus exigu encore et plus opaque succéda à l'autre jusqu'à une porte menue. Une porte derrière laquelle tout allait se jouer. En l'ouvrant, elle aperçut l'offrande empoisonnée qui lui appartenait désormais et qui était tassée dans l'ombre, formant des silhouettes vaguement recroquevillés. Cette offrande était la clé d'entrée pour accéder à la cachette du Seigneur des ténèbres. Rien ne l'arrêterait ce soir. Et aucun retour en arrière ne sera toléré. À pas savoureux, elle se rapprocha de l'offrande et la dépouilla de ce qui la retenait prisonnière. Sa première question fut posée sur un ton neutre :

\- Où est le Seigneur des ténèbres ?

Puis, constatant l'indocilité de ses captifs, elle passa à l'attaque sans aucun préliminaire. Le volume des cris augmenta en concordance avec son plaisir. Elle avait clairement assimilé l'enseignement de son maître : désirer la souffrance et se délecter de sa contemplation. À deux... trois... quatre... dix (elle ne savait plus vraiment) reprises, sa baguette se dressait et s'abaissait, d'un geste similaire à celui de Rabastan, Rodolphus et Barty. Et son plaisir grimpait en même temps que sa hargne : ces deux émotions incompatibles s'entremêlaient étrangement.

Un moment donné, à bout de patience, elle s'égosilla :

\- Où est le Seigneur des ténèbres !

Toute torture ne semblait ne semblait jamais être suffisante. Il fallait toujours l'augmenter d'un cran, garder les victimes en vie tout en les contraignant à repousser leurs limites. Toutefois, aucun aveu ne fut formulé ; rien ne vint remplacer leur mutisme. Les sorts continuaient de fuser inlassablement, et les hurlement finirent par décliner, par être remplacés par de pitoyables geignement, signe d'une probable perte de raison, d'une folie naissance. Et surtout, d'une nouvelle défaite.

...

 _Deux jours plus tard..._

 _..._

\- Je savais les risques que comportait cette mission. Je savais que Maugrey finirait par trouver notre trace... mais ça m'était égal. Tout m'était égal si ça pouvait me permettre de faire revenir notre Lord. Tu le savais aussi.

Les yeux de Bellatrix dérivèrent jusqu'à Rodolphus, placé face à elle.

Aujourd'hui, alors que les membres de l'Ordre du phénix étaient à la recherche des tortionnaires des Londubat, ils avaient fini par leur tomber dessus alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Londres pour fuir leur statut de fugitifs grâce au flair peu commun de Maugrey, et ils les avaient immédiatement embarqué tous les quatre (Rodolphus, elle, Rabastan et Barty) au ministère de la magie dans l'attente de leur procès – Bellatrix les avait suivi, un large sourire provoquant aux lèvres, une attitude qui n'avait pas manqué de susciter une surprise générale, aussi bien chez ses compagnons que chez les Aurors. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait séparée du Seigneur des ténèbres, elle accordait fort peu d'importance à son propre devenir.

Depuis peu, elle et ses compagnons occupaient deux espèces de chambres-cellules non meublée à la propreté rudimentaire au sein de l'aile la plus isolée du département de la justice magique. La manière dont Rabastan, Rodolphus et Barty anticipaient le jugement à venir s'opposaient drastiquement à la sienne : ils avaient en eux la crainte de se voir dérober leur liberté, quoique tout comme Bellatrix, ils n'eussent nullement nié leurs actes. Plongé dans un mutisme total, ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole. Bellatrix partageait sa chambre-cellule avec son mari, et débitait un monologue depuis une heure. Lui demeurait tout à fait silencieux.

\- Croupton sera implacable et nous condamnera à perpétuité, poursuivit Bellatrix. Mais ce n'est pas une chose dont nous devons nous enquérir, car la perspective du retour du Seigneur des ténèbres...

\- Tais-toi, la coupa soudainement Rodolphus.

Un bref silence succéda à cet interruption. En considérant son mari, Bellatrix constata qu'il paraissait prit d'une fureur pour le moins inhabituelle. Se pourrait-il que lui qui était pourtant aussi dévoué qu'elle à leur maître soit anxieux quant aux conséquences de leur dernière mission ? Lui qui avait toujours partagé sa foi et son enthousiasme, pouvait-il être si égoïste ?

\- Je ne savais pas que cette mission s'achèverait ainsi, Bellatrix, poursuivit-il en paraissant contenir sa colère. Je t'ai une fois de plus fait confiance, j'ai accepté de te laisser gérer toutes les opérations... sans savoir que tu avais pour seul but de nous condamner tous ! Que tu n'écouterais que tes sentiments personnels, que tu serais stupide au point de...

Bellatrix prit très vite feu. Elle hurla :

\- Je suis avant toute chose une fidèle du Lord que cela te plaise ou non ! En quoi le fait de perdre ta liberté t'effraie ? Tu as l'air d'une mauviette, tu es encore plus pathétique que Barty !

\- Ce n'est pas la liberté que je crains de perdre, c'est...

D'un seul coup, en cessant de parler, Rodolphus s'empara d'elle et la plaqua violemment contre un mur. Sans chercher à lui opposer la moindre résistance, Bellatrix garda les bras ballants, mais le défia néanmoins du regard ; elle réalisa alors que dans moins d'une minute, ils allaient être appelé au tribunal magique. Ils seront séparés dès cet instant, et la sentence serait ensuite prononcée avant l'expédition probable à Azkaban. Sa colère s'adoucit aussitôt, remplacée par une sorte de désespoir inattendu. Instinctivement, ses doigts vinrent se loger dans la chevelure de son mari et glissèrent sur sa tempe ; toutefois, Rodolphus écarta sèchement sa main de lui.

\- Ce que tu m'obliges à endurer, je ne l'oublierai pas, dit-il ensuite froidement, d'une voix légèrement étranglée (par la hargne ou la douleur). Et je te souhaite de souffrir autant que moi.

Puis, au même moment, une voix invisible masculine s'éleva pour annoncer :

 _Les accusés Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange et Barty Croupton Junior sont attendu immédiatement au tribunal du département de la justice magique._

 _..._

 **Merci aux reviewvers, comme toujours! Qu'avez-vous à dire à propos de ce chapitre? J'attends encore une fois vos remarques avec impatience:)**


	32. Azkaban

**Bonsoir!**

 **Je peux vous annoncer avec un grand soulagement que l'année 1981 arrive à son terme (et ce n'est définitivement pas mon année préférée^^), alors un peu de courage, les amis! Ce chapitre est centré sur deux grands évènements que vous connaissez bien, et que j'ai essayé de développer, toujours en restant centré sur le point de vue de notre chère Bellatrix.**

 **Attention: je tiens à préciser que les passages en gras sont des citations. Ils sont extraits de "La coupe de feu", le quatrième volet de la saga de J.K Rowling, et précisément, du chapitre "La pensine". Donc, voilà, il est vraiment important que vous vous en rappeliez pour éviter toute confusion.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

 **32\. Azkaban**

 **...**

Un groupe de mangemorts était escorté par six silhouettes sinistres, dépourvues de toute caractéristique humaine ; il émanait d'eux une sorte d'air réfrigéré et putride dont la sensation était encore plus effrayante que le néant mortel. Les lambeaux de leurs capes suffisaient à produire un désespoir vif chez les être vivants, et à délester les moindres parcelles des murs aux alentours de leur coloration. Encadrés par les détraqueurs, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan et Barty marchaient de la manière la plus raide possible en se sentant peu à peu gagner par le néant du désespoir ; seule Bellatrix semblait plus imperméable que les autres à la souffrance mentale, comme s'il était impossible de lui faire perdre un bonheur qu'elle n'avait de toute façon jamais connu.

Barty frémissait davantage que les autres, et tentait d'échapper à l'emprise des détraqueurs tout en sanglotant comme un enfant. Hormis lui, tous se taisaient et gardaient une posture parfaitement rigide. « Tout cela me laisse parfaitement indifférente, pensa Bellatrix, de plus en plus exaspérée par les pleurs du benjamin du groupe. De quoi devrais-je avoir peur ? De leur condamnation et de leur stupide prison ? Quand mon maître saura tout ce que j'ai fais pour lui, il viendra immédiatement me chercher, de toute façon ! ». Sur cette pensée, elle éclata de rire ; rire que ses compagnons, apathiques, ne parurent même pas entendre.

\- Bellatrix, dit soudain Barty d'une voix frénétique en lui attrapant le bras. Dis-leur que je n'ai rien fait... trouve une solution ! Je t'en prie, dis-le-leur ! Mon père n'acceptera jamais de plaider mon innocence !

Elle l'ignora en continuant de marcher fièrement.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas _vraiment_ aller là-bas, ce n'est pas possible, poursuivit-il, étranglé par ses propres larmoiements. Je ne veux pas y aller !... Notre mission aurait dû être un succès, il n'est pas possible que les choses tournent ainsi... Bellatrix, s'il te plaît, tu dois...

Cette fois-ci, elle le repoussa violemment en grondant :

\- Ferme-la ! Si tu pleurniches encore une fois, je te donnerai en pâture aux détraqueurs ! Tu seras enfermé comme nous à Azkaban et tu honoreras le Seigneur des ténèbres !

Il se tut aussitôt, sans parvenir à se calmer, toutefois.

À cet instant précis, une vois impérieuse s'éleva derrière la porte où ils venaient de s'arrêter pour émettre l'ordre de les faire entrer ; la voix de Mr Coupton. Barty laissa échapper un gémissement aigu de terreur en serrant d'un seul coup le bras de Bellatrix, comme pour y chercher du secours. Elle le rejeta loin d'elle une nouvelle fois. Lorsque la porte s'écarta avec un grincement, ils entrèrent machinalement dans la salle de jugement où une inertie hostile régnait, toujours collés aux basques par les détraqueurs. Dans les gradins, le public aurait tout aussi bien pu hurler : « À mort ! », ce qui aurait été plus une source d'amusement qu'autre chose pour Bellatrix.

Les détraqueurs s'occupèrent de les installer à tour de rôle sur des chaises agrémentées de chaînes – Bellatrix se retint d'assener un coup de pied à la main visqueuse qui l'agrippa. Par la suite, elle demeura superbement hautaine sur sa chaise et regarda Croupton qui se trouvait au milieu du public avec un dédain teinté de narquoiserie ; ce dernier ne semblait pas très sûr de lui. Même s'il voulait se donner l'air impassible, ses mains tremblaient involontairement alors que ses yeux balayaient la salle en paraissant éviter le siège de son fils Barty. Sa femme, quant à elle, pleurait sans retenue.

 **\- Vous comparaissez devant le Conseil de la justice magique** , finit-il par déclarer, **afin que nous puissions vous juger pour avoir commis un crime si atroce...**

Les bruits de cliquetis des chaînes qui immobilisaient Barty s'accentuèrent à côté de Bellatrix, en raison de la frénésie des tremblements de ce dernier. Il interrompit ensuite son père, au grand damne de Bellatrix qui l'aurait sévèrement réprimandé en d'autres circonstances :

 **\- Père. Père, je t'en supplie...**

En ne lui prêtant aucune attention, le père Croupton poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

\- **Un crime si atroce que nous avons rarement eu l'occasion d'en juger de semblables devant cette cour. Nous avons entendu les témoignages retenus contre vous. Vous êtes accusés tous les quatre d'avoir capturé un Auror – Frank Londubat – et de l'avoir soumis au sortilège Doloris en pensant qu'il connaissait l'endroit où s'était réfugié votre maître exilé...**

 **\- Père, je n'ai rien fait !** S'écria Barty en faisant fi du regard menaçant que lui adressa Bellatrix. **Je n'ai rien fait, je le jure ! Père, ne me renvoie pas chez les détraqueurs...**

Ses lamentations, aussi futiles que les précédentes, furent couvertes par la voix rigide de son père qui déclama sans hésitation la suite du compte rendu de l'enquête délivré par l'Ordre du phénix en évoquant notamment la torture d'Alice Londubat. À défaut de pouvoir attendrir son père, Barty se tourna donc vers sa mère, laquelle était visiblement bouleversée. Bellatrix peina à croire que ce sale gosse soit prêt à se traîner aux pieds de ses parents pour échapper à la prison. Où était donc passée sa loyauté à toute épreuve ? N'était-il finalement qu'un mangemort lâche parmi les autres ? Dépitée, elle cessa de considérer le visage larmoyant de ce dernier.

Assis à sa droite, Rabastan était également agité par des mouvements nerveux. Quant à Rodolphus, il était raide comme un piquet et paraissait soigneusement éviter de regarder de son côté comme s'il craignait que cela lui fasse perdre son calme. Frustrée par leurs comportements puérils, Bellatrix reporta son attention sur Croupton qui déclarait au moment même :

\- **Je demande aux jurés de lever la main s'ils estiment, comme moi, que ces crimes méritent la détention à vie dans la prison d'Azkaban.**

Naturellement, la décision des juges fut unanime ; tous se rangèrent du même avis que Croupton, et des applaudissements se firent même entendre. Barty s'égosilla alors en niant ses actes sans relâche, mais il ne récolta que des sifflements méprisants de la part des gradins. Le retour des détraqueurs fut imminent ; en se levant, Bellatrix les accueillit avec un ricanement méprisant. Il fut hors de question pour elle de ne pas ressortir triomphante de ce procès, alors elle se dressa de toute sa hauteur pour cracher :

 **\- Le Seigneur des ténèbres reviendra, Croupton ! Envoie-nous à Azkaban, nous attendrons ! Il se dressera à nouveau, il viendra nous chercher et nous récompensera plus que tous ses autres partisans ! Nous seuls lui avons été fidèles ! Nous seuls avons tenté de le retrouver !**

Sa réponse récolta quelques exclamations hargneuses, et même un crachat de la part d'un homme placé au premier rang. Être ainsi haïe de tous ces pro-Dumbledore la fit jubiler intérieurement. Non loin de là, Rita Skeeter (dont Bellatrix se serait occupé depuis déjà longtemps si l'occasion ne lui avait pas manqué), la plume suspendue à la main, venait d'adopter une expression outrée ; au fond d'elle-même, elle devait certainement être ravie d'assister à un procès si animé. Elle se mit d'ailleurs à griffonner sur son carnet à une vitesse frénétique alors que les détraqueurs s'étaient derechef rapprochés de Rabastan, Rodolphus, Barty et Bellatrix afin de les entraîner à l'extérieur. Avant de sortir du tribunal, Bellatrix salua le public comme si elle venait de remporter un trophée. Après quoi, n'y tenant plus, elle administra à Barty un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Lui qui hurlait toujours : « **Père ! Père ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Non ! Non ! Père, je t'en supplie ! »** se plia en deux et fut incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Par la suite, ce fut la fin. Ils quittèrent la salle sur-le-champ sans pouvoir se débarrasser de l'omniprésence des détraqueurs qui lui affaiblissaient minute après minute. Et ils se dirigèrent vers leur destination finale : Azkaban.

...

L'endurance de Bellatrix s'amoindrit aussitôt qu'elle posa le pied sur l'une des pierres tranchantes de la forteresse d'Azkaban. Bâti sur un immense rocher placée au milieu d'une mer de néant et constamment battu par les déferlements hostiles de l'écume marine, le lieu était imbibé d'une odeur de mort ainsi que d'un vent empreint de folie. De longues silhouettes noires aux quatre coins de la tour rappelaient à chaque instant la présence des gardiens de geôle, avides de s'emparer de l'âme de leurs victimes. Des hurlements déchirants provenant des cellules étaient perceptibles à des kilomètres à la ronde ; les prisonniers paraissaient rappeler à chaque instant la présence du cimetière placé derrière la forteresse. Bellatrix ne s'était guère attendue à se sentir si démunie face à ce spectacle, mais elle tâcha de garder la tête froide.

C'était la fatalité qui régnait à Azkaban ; aucun prisonnier ne parvenait à échapper à l'emprise de la folie, et très peu d'entre eux survivaient à leur séjour, même si ce dernier était bref. Passer le reste de ses jours en ces lieux laissait donc présager un quotidien plein d'une souffrance surpassant largement la peine de mort. Pourtant, Bellatrix grâce à sa foi inéluctable, savait qu'elle ne tomberait jamais à un niveau aussi bas que les autres prisonniers. Le Seigneur des ténèbres allait venir la chercher, et après cela, il lui offrira le plus grand des honneurs. Peut-être même plus que cela ; peut-être même qu'il accepterait enfin de partager avec elle la relation exclusive dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps. Malgré le froid et le désespoir qui était le sien, elle sentit un frisson la saisir en imaginant les mains de son maître se poser sur elle. Comment pouvait-elle avoir de pareilles pensées alors qu'elle était ligotée par deux détraqueurs et que Barty se tordait en avant pour vomir une deuxième fois à deux pas d'elle ?

Alors qu'ils continuaient de progresser sur un chemin en hauteur joncé de pierres, son regard croisa involontairement celui de Rodolphus, situé un peu en arrière par rapport à elle – ses bras étaient enchaînés par quatre détraqueurs au lieu de deux, car son physique plus robuste que celui des autres inspirait la méfiance de ces derniers. Dans ses yeux, Bellatrix vit le reflet de sa propre angoisse, celle qu'elle essayait de dissimuler. En plus de cela, elle vit une amertume qui la frappa de plein fouet. Sans crier gare, sa fierté et sa vaillance la quittèrent. Toute la réalité de la situation présente lui apparaissait clairement : dans quelques minutes, elle devra affronter le pire des dénuements, à savoir la solitude. Tous allaient l'abandonner pour de bon. Y compris Rodolphus.

Elle avait tellement prit pour acquis la présence de son mari dans sa propre vie qu'elle ne s'était jamais demandé de quelle manière elle réagirait face à une séparation définitive ; elle savait que même si le monde entier se liguait contre elle, elle ne sombrerait jamais dans une solitude totale grâce à lui. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ils étaient ensemble depuis leur premier année de Poudlard, et leur duo leur avait paru être une évidence dès le départ. Leur amitié, très belle, avait toujours été indissociable. « Rodolf, pensa-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Tu ne me perdras pas, je te le promets. Notre séjour à Azkaban sera momentané ». Sans répondre à son message visuel, Rodolphus détourna sèchement les yeux.

Simultanément, ils atteignirent le sommet de la forteresse, au niveau d'un point si élevé qu'il était possible d'apercevoir les vagues de la mer se heurter contre l'îlot semblable à un iceberg esseulé. Ils pénétrèrent dans une tour exiguë, spécialement réservée aux détenus les plus dangereux. Au sommet d'un escalier en colimaçon, de petites portes condamnées, protégées par de multiples sortilèges, se succédaient. Les silhouettes des prisonniers étaient à peine visibles, mais les puissants gémissements et les sanglots, eux, étaient bien accessibles. Barty manqua d'avoir un autre haut-le-cœur, et aurait certainement prit ses jambes à son cou s'il avait pu se libérer de l'emprise des détraqueurs. Quatre cellules furent ensuite déverrouillées par les longs doigts acérés des détraqueurs. Celle qui fut désignée à Bellatrix était placée à l'extrémité droite ; elle jouxtait celle de Rabastan. Tout paraissait frigorifié, aussi bien le sol insalubre que les murs étroits.

\- Eh bien, fit brusquement Rabastan en se raclant la gorge. Comment dire... (il osa esquisser un mouvement vers les détraqueurs) Est-ce qu'on peut simplement avoir une minute de répit pour se dire au revoir ?

En guise de réponse, l'un des détraqueurs, menaçant, se rapprocha de lui. Rabastan déglutit péniblement, néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il éleva derechef la voix – pour s'adresser à son frère, cette fois-ci :

\- Tu veux échanger ta cellule avec la mienne, Rod ? Je sais que tu préférerais être à côté de ta femme... Argh !

Rendu furieux par le manque de docilité de Rabastan, le gardien d'Azkaban avait rigoureusement entrouvert ses lèvres formant un affreux trou opaque et brumeux, et avait entrepris de pomper son énergie déjà mise à mal par l'épreuve du procès ; bientôt, les yeux de Rabastan se vidèrent, puis une langueur ramollit ses membres. Après quoi, il fut jeté sans ménagement au fond de sa cellule. Barty fut le deuxième à être conduit dans son nouveau lieu de vie, et il était bien trop malade pour pouvoir manifester la moindre résistance. Rodolphus fut le troisième ; alors que les détraqueurs étaient occupés à tirer la porte de sa cellule, il se tourna en direction de Bellatrix.

Contrairement à tout à l'heure, son regard brûlait littéralement. De colère, d'appréhension, et de tristesse. Et Bellatrix sentit que toutes ces émotions étaient concentrées sur elle. Elle-même, avec son attitude de reine inébranlable tentait difficilement de se maîtriser. L'instant ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, mais il lui parut être indéfini. Le silence, son pire ennemi, venait de se dresser entre eux. Dans un mouvement inconscient, Bellatrix agrippa le bras de son mari, mais un gardien d'Azkaban l'emmena au même moment.

Elle dû également se résigner et affronter sa propre geôle.

...

Clip... clap... clap...

L'eau qui s'égouttait du plafond avait fini par former une sorte de marécage, et seuls les trous qui parsemaient le bas des murs de la cellule de Bellatrix permettaient d'éviter une inondation. L'eau était présente partout ; elle inondait les arêtes des pierres, s'introduisait dans l'esprit des détenus, et venait les tourmenter jusqu'à la folie. Bellatrix s'était très vite lassée du bruit de clapotis au-dessus d'elle et avait même fini par le trouver infernal après deux heures. Les hurlements, sa première stratégie pour masquer ce bruit de fond, avait lamentablement échouée. Trop épuisée pour continuer de crier, elle avait ensuite tentée de s'assoupir, mais le sol spongieux s'était révélé impropre à une pareille activité. Elle s'était donc résignée à rester assise en regardant les gouttes défiler une par une. Une activité sotte. Sans intérêt.

Jusqu'à ce que des ombres viennent planer derrière la porte de sa cellule en éliminant le peu de lumière qui lui permettait de ne pas être plongée dans une totale obscurité, car privée de sa baguette, elle ne pouvait guère remédier à ce genre de failles. Elle avait dorénavant aussi peu de moyens qu'un cracmol ou un sans-baguette, et c'était vraiment insupportable ; cette pensée lui faisait même éprouver un vif dégoût d'elle-même. Sur cette pensée, elle constata que les ombres se rapprochaient peu à peu, et la cape en lambeaux se refléta sur l'angle d'un mur. « Se pourrait-il que ces misérables mangeurs d'âmes viennent me chercher ? » se demanda-t-elle en se redressant frénétiquement.

C'est alors que les deux détraqueurs postés devant sa porte dévoilèrent la silhouette d'un nouveau prisonnier. Bellatrix colla précipitamment son nez contre les barreaux de la cellule avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable, puis ce qu'elle vit manqua de la faire délirer pour de bon. Élancé, et avec les cheveux du même brun que le sien, le prisonnier s'esclaffait d'un rire démentiel tandis que les gardiens d'Azkaban le maintenait en place. Non... c'était impossible. Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ? Un soulagement mêlé d'un ravissement sadique s'empara de Bellatrix.

Elle s'écria :

\- Black ! C'est vraiment toi, Black ! D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

En riant à son tour, elle observa, intriguée par son comportement visiblement anormal, puis il l'aperçut à son tour ; ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il perdit son sourire et parut recouvrer sa lucidité. Ses traits se durcirent ensuite, le dotant d'une gravité que Bellatrix ne lui avait encore jamais connu. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu lui arriver ? Sirius avait certes déjà eu des écarts de comportement que son insolence rare n'avait pas arrangé, mais il était bien trop faible et naïf pour être capable d'accomplir un acte qui puisse le conduire à Azkaban.

En réalisant qu'il allait devenir son deuxième voisin de prison, Bellatrix songea qu'elle aurait bien le temps de l'interroger à ce sujet. Le seul voisinage de Rabastan lui avait paru bien trop monotone, étant donné que ce dernier passait son temps à dormir. Une minute plus tard, Sirius fut enfermé dans sa cellule, et le clapotis des gouttes d'eau de mer reprit son cours : clip... clap... clap. Ne souhaitant guère retourner à son point de départ, Bellatrix s'accrocha au seul événement qui pourrait pimenter sa journée, à savoir l'arrivée inopinée de son cousin. À pas lents, elle se rapprocha du mur placé sur sa gauche, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds en direction du trou communiquant avec la cellule voisine le plus large, et appela :

\- Black !... Black !

Incessamment, elle résista à son mutisme et continua de répéter son prénom. Après quoi, la voix de Sirius s'éleva pour gronder :

\- Ta gueule !

Nullement ébranlée, Bellatrix sourit ; le provoquer encore et encore sera dorénavant son loisir favori. Elle allait enfin pouvoir obtenir la vengeance qu'elle convoitait depuis des années, donner à Sirius ce qu'il méritait. De plus, mis à part cette évidente envie qu'elle avait de le torturer mentalement, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle prenait plaisir à l'avoir de nouveau près d'elle ; la dernière fois qu'elle avait entretenu une véritable conversation avec lui remontait à six ans, et elle n'avait alors eu face à elle qu'un adolescent foncièrement rebelle, et rien de plus. Elle était curieuse de découvrir l'homme qu'il était devenu, bien que son amitié avec ces canailles de Potter n'eût certainement pas fait de lui quelqu'un de respectable.

Derechef, elle susurra à travers le trou :

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'es débrouillé pour te retrouver ici, cousin ? Est-ce que tu as encore joué les stupides héros, ou est-ce que tu t'es une fois de plus laissé berner par quelqu'un ?... (une brusque pensée jaillit de son esprit) Ah, je sais ! Ça doit avoir un rapport avec ton ami le petit rat ! Je lui avais ordonné de te faire souffrir ; il a dû m'obéir à sa manière, ajouta-t-elle, plus mielleuse que jamais.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva une fois de plus confrontée au silence, elle perdit patience. Elle aboya :

\- Réponds-moi tout de suite, Black !... Je te dis de me répondre ! _Réponds_ !

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, alors ferme-la une bonne fois pour toutes, répliqua férocement Sirius derrière le mur. Si j'étais toi, je serais tellement mort de honte que je me planterais un couteau dans la poitrine. Tu me dégoûtes.

« Rien de ce que tu diras ne pourra me faire culpabiliser, voyou, pensa Bellatrix. Je suis fière de chacun de mes actes, et je n'en regrette pas un seul. Toi, en revanche, tu sembles complètement désemparé. » Ravie de pouvoir enfin commencer une discussion avec Sirius, quoique frustrée par l'étroitesse du trou qui ne lui permettait guère de voir la cellule voisine, elle déclara :

\- Je te dégoûtes, mais en attendant, tu es tout seul dans ta cellule moisie et tu ne peux parler qu'à moi. Et je suis dans le même cas que toi... Si tu refuses de répondre à mes questions, je t'assure que je ferai de toutes tes journées un enfer, je te tuerai à petit feu, et les détraqueurs te feront périr en un rien de temps. Alors, parle-moi.

Ses yeux se tournèrent en direction de la porte de sa cellule, là où une parcelle de ciel bleu sombre était visible. Les vagues de la mer devaient poursuivre leur agitation cyclique contre la forteresse complètement désolée.

\- Nous avons tout le temps de parler, murmura Bellatrix. Un temps interminable.

...

 **Merci de suivre mon histoire et de continuer d'être si fidèles, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, malgré les évènements encore une fois très sombres:) Qu'avez-vous pensé des deux épisodes majeurs (le procès et Azkaban?) et de la confrontation entre Bella et Sirius? Avez-vous d'autres remarques à faire? Dites-moi tout, je suis toujours plus rassurée quand j'ai des avis !**

 **A la semaine prochaine!**


	33. La marque de l'espoir

**Bonjour,**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez de vos vacances (personnellement, je commence à être atteinte de l'allergie du printemps et mon nez me pique un peu^^). Sinon, promis, promis, je ne vous ferai pas subir Azkaban pendant encore très longtemps! Mais bon, étant donné que Bellatrix a croupi dans sa cellule pendant quinze années, je suis bien obligée de vous raconter un peu son merveilleux quotidien:D**

 **A part cela, dans ce chapitre, pour sortir un peu de l'aspect glauque, je vous propose une apparition d'Andromeda et de sa petite famille (dans quel contexte? Ah, surprise^^). Et vous devriez d'ailleurs également les retrouver dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous!**

 **...**

 **33\. La marque de l'espoir**

 **...**

 _Février 1982_ – « Vous vous déliez de moi, maître... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas réapparu ? Mon corps sombre dans la même apathie que vous... que votre marque. Pourtant, je ne rêve que de vous ; que ma peau s'éveille à votre contact. » Sur cette pensée, Bellatrix lutta contre la gravité pesante de ses paupières afin de poursuivre l'examen de son bras gauche où une part de Lord Voldemort – qu'elle chérissait tant – était gravée dans sa chair. Depuis quelques mois, le noir brillant, signe de pouvoir et de prospérité, s'était appauvri pour laisser place à un gris pâlot ; et jour après jour, la transparence de la marque s'accentuait. Elle l'observait, la touchait avec plus ou moins d'ardeur, et y déposait parfois ses lèvres. Elle savait que tant que la marque était encore visible, cela signifiait que son maître était hors de danger.

Cette espoir l'empêchait de craindre la visite des gardiens d'Azkaban dans sa cellule, de considérer avec indifférence les murs opaques et austères qui l'entouraient, et de supporter l'inconfort ainsi que les repas peu ragoûtant qui lui étaient servi en fin de journée. Rabastan avait succombé au piège des détraqueurs ; il geignait à longueur de temps, s'égosillait même, parfois. Mais il n'était pas le seul : aucun prisonnier ne résistait à l'hostilité du désespoir, alors que Bellatrix ne voyait dans ce désespoir qu'un reflet de la vie qu'elle avait toujours vécu. Dès lors, elle était en quelque sorte immunisée. De plus, elle avait la rare chance de pouvoir exercer une activité humaine : parler.

Quoique... ces derniers temps, Sirius, son cousin qu'elle haïssait d'amour, semblait fuir toute discussion. Elle avait beau être insistante et marteler les pierres des murs de coups de poings, il ne lui répondait pas. Et, chose plus étrange encore, des sons similaires à des jappements s'échappaient parfois de sa cellule, comme s'il avait brusquement perdu la raison. « Si l'on considère les impulsions déraisonnables de ce vaurien, qu'il devienne fou si rapidement n'a rien d'étonnant », se dit Bellatrix, toujours obnubilée par sa marque.

\- Eh, Black ! Finit-elle par s'écrier machinalement (c'était son rituel du matin).

Rien de plus qu'un crissement contre le sol ne parvint à ses oreilles. Elle se leva alors d'un bond en contemplant rageusement le mur solide et imbibé d'eau qui lui faisait face, et éprouva une soudaine envie de le briser ; comment un simple mur pouvait-il entraver ses plans ? Elle était une sorcière, nom d'un chien ! Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se passer de sa baguette pour le moment. En s'emparant d'une brindille acérée qui gisait au sol, elle s'approcha du trou qui donnait sur la cellule de son cousin, puis commença à en gratter la surface ; par miracle, quelques morceaux de pierre cédèrent et tombèrent au sol.

\- Tu ferais mieux de me répondre, Black, ou je te forcerai à me révéler ton secret, murmura Bellatrix en continuant d'élargir le trou petit à petit. Est-ce que tu crois que je n'entends pas tes jappements ?... Est-ce que tu crois que prendre ta forme animale te rend moins vulnérable face à moi ? Attends un peu, sale cabot...

\- Va te faire voir !

Prise par surprise, Bellatrix esquissa un brutal mouvement de poignet qui fit se détacher un gros bloc de pierre et lui permit d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la « pièce » voisine. L'aspect de la cellule ne différait en rien de la sienne, hormis que l'écoulement d'eau était bien moins important. Toutefois, elle se moquait bien de tous ces détails futiles, son regard n'était concentré que sur la silhouette de Sirius, quelque peu tassée par son vêtement de détenu : il n'avait pas bonne mine et il y avait une sorte de fêlure inexplicable dans son regard. Il avait encore grandi de plusieurs centimètres, ses cheveux semblaient plus longs, et il avait désormais la carrure d'un homme.

\- Tu deviens de plus en plus grossier, cousin, ce n'est pas...

Avant que Bellatrix n'ait le temps d'achever sa phrase, il bondit littéralement vers elle, et ses doigts frémissants cherchèrent à atteindre sa gorge à travers les parois fissurées du trou – cependant, l'étroitesse de cette minuscule fente de communication ne lui permit guère d'aller très loin, et Bellatrix l'observa batailler en riant aux éclats. Il finit par parvenir à empoigner l'une de ses mèches de cheveux et la tira violemment, de sorte que leurs visages se retrouvèrent face à face, uniquement séparés par les quelques centimètres du mur. Haletant, Sirius grogna :

\- Je vais te tuer ! Crois-moi, je vais te tuer ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, je me chargerai de toi avant qu'on sorte d'ici...

\- Bouh, j'ai peur, petit cabot ! Se moqua Bellatrix – elle ne s'était pas autant amusée depuis longtemps. La seule chose que tu peux faire à cette distance, c'est me cracher dessus !

Sirius ne se fit pas prier : il retroussa les lèvres avec arrogance, puis la matière visqueuse qu'il expulsa atteignit de plein fouet les paupières de Bellatrix. Un court instant aveuglée, elle s'essuya en sentant son euphorie retomber. Comment osait-il l'obliger à être dans une posture si humiliante ? Et menacer de la tuer alors que même sur un champ de bataille, il n'avait encore jamais été capable d'assassiner qui que ce soit ? « C'est de ma main que tu mourras, Sirius, pensa-t-elle en lui adressant son regard le plus hautain. Tu rejoindras ton copain Potter dans peu de temps, n'ait crainte. »

Très sèchement, elle déclara :

\- Prends garde à toi, cousin. Tes paroles te retomberont dessus très bientôt. Ça m'étonne vraiment qu'on t'ai accusé d'être un fidèle du Seigneur des ténèbres ! Tu n'as pas le talent et la détermination suffisante pour en être un ! Tu es pitoyable ! Tu n'es qu'un espèce de bâtard, un...

\- Je trouve tes insultes un peu gentillettes ! Rétorqua Sirius en posant sur elle des yeux plus haineux que jamais. Tu n'as rien de mieux ?

En poussant un cri de rage qu'elle ne fut guère en mesure de contrôler, Bellatrix frappa une pierre en s'entaillant au passage le dos de la main. Après quoi, elle s'éloigna du mur et se mit à tourner dans sa geôle, le souffle court ; seul Sirius Black était apte à la mettre dans des états de colère semblables. Elle avait beau tenter de le traiter avec indifférence, il savait toujours lui rappeler (involontairement) combien elle tenait à lui. Exactement comme sa sœur cadette.

Machinalement, elle revint devant le trou. Le front plaqué contre les barreaux de sa porte, Sirius paraissait lui aussi à deux doigts d'exploser. Bellatrix le considéra sans trop savoir ce qu'elle désirait spontanément faire ou dire. En la remarquant, Sirius rugit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Retourne croupir dans ta cellule et laisse-moi tranquille, à la fin !

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

La prison avait procuré énormément de manques chez Bellatrix, et la vision du physique attractif de son cousin n'avait fait que lui remémorer l'un de ses manques ; en tant normal, le fait de rêver de Lord Voldemort était pour elle une source de satisfaction presque suffisante, mais depuis qu'elle était à Azkaban, elle souffrait considérablement. Elle avait besoin d'un vrai contact physique.

Sirius n'eut qu'une grimace de dégoût en disant :

\- Si ton mari te manques, tu n'as qu'à embrasser les murs.

Il était vrai qu'elle regrettait les baisers de Rodolphus plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru ; ils lui avaient toujours permis de supporter l'attitude distante du Seigneur des ténèbres et de quémander à ce dernier plus d'attention que nécessaire. Gourmande et avide des cajoleries en tout genre, elle avait bien du mal à s'en passer. Curieuse, elle ne pu s'empêcher de demander à Sirius :

\- Et toi, ce genre de choses ne te manque pas ?

\- Quand bien même ce serait le cas, je préférerais recevoir le baiser du détraqueur plutôt qu'un baiser venant de toi. Tout en toi me révulse, c'est clair ? Je n'attends que le jour où tu mourras enfin.

Leur conversation s'acheva là.

Alors que Bellatrix sentait que ses nerfs étaient à deux doigts de déborder une nouvelle fois, Sirius profita de l'intervalle de silence pour se métamorphoser ; même avec son apparence de chien dodu et féroce, il s'était déjà dépêtré de sa majesté d'autrefois. Son poil sombre était terne, et ses pattes, courbées de fatigue. En soupirant, Bellatrix se détourna du mur, puis regagna sa couche en pierre. « Sirius, Sirius... tu es désespérant », se dit-elle. Vers seize heures, la porte de sa cellule s'écarta : un nouveau gardien d'Azkaban à l'allure colossale – le seul être vivant parmi les détraqueurs – se tenait sur le seuil, deux écuelles pleines de nourriture à la main.

D'emblée, Bellatrix se mit sur ses pieds et lui arracha l'une des écuelles des mains. Il la frappa à la nuque pour l'obliger à se modérer, mais elle l'ignora avec un air dédaigneux, et subtilisa même les deux saucisses qui figuraient sur le plat destiné à Sirius. Elle retourna ensuite s'asseoir dans son coin, puis se cala contre le mur droit de sa cellule en mangeant voracement.

\- Rab ! Appela-t-elle. Rab ! Tu es réveillé ?

Une vague voix alanguit lui répondit depuis l'autre cellule voisine de la sienne, signe que son beau-frère était encore occupé à dormir.

\- Dis-moi comment va Rodolphus, lui intima-t-elle néanmoins... Rab ! Réponds !

Il daigna parler au bout d'une minute. Ses propos aux accents inintelligibles ressemblaient à ceux d'un homme soûl :

\- Ch'ai pas... Comment tu veux que je le sache ?... Tu le connais, Rod... Déjà qu'il parle jamais en tant normal, alors là, c'est pire... Il est carrément muet ! Peut-être bien qu'il est mort pour de bon... De toute façon, les détraqueurs nous boufferont tous avant l'arrivée du maître, pas vrai Bella ?

Un frémissement involontaire parcourut Bellatrix. Elle gronda :

\- Pauvre idiot, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Tu parles comme un dément !

\- Et toi, démente, tu ne l'es pas, peut-être ? Je t'entends tous les jours hurler comme une folle... tu en es même réduite à discuter avec le traître Black comme si vous étiez de bons copains... On va crever ici, moi, je te dis ! Mets-toi bien ça en tête : _on va crever ici_ !

Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Bellatrix lâcha prise et lui hurla de se taire. Les paroles de Rabastan étaient tout bonnement insensées, sachant que Lord Voldemort était toujours vivant. Ils ne risquaient donc pas d'être laissé à l'abandon pendant un temps indéterminé, un fidèle digne de ce nom ne pouvait pas être faible au point de manquer de résistance face aux détraqueurs pendant à peine quelques mois. Qu'ils décident donc tous de faire de leur geôle des tombes, peu lui importait ! Elle attendra son maître le temps qu'il faudra.

Dans sa hargne, elle ne remarqua même pas que la cellule de Sirius était à présent vide. Les gardiens d'Azkaban venaient de transférer ce dernier vers un autre habitat.

...

 _Avril 1987_ – Un couple longeait d'un pas serein le quai de la voie neuf-trois quart de la gare de King's Cross ; à peine fardée et élégamment vêtue, la femme possédait une flatteuse chevelure brune nouée en queue-de-cheval, et l'homme qui lui tenait la main portait un costume décontracté qui dissimulait son ventre un peu proéminent. Le train en provenance de Poudlard venait tout juste de faire une entrée fracassante sur les rails, mais une cacophonie infernale était déjà présente. Sans cesser de papoter vivement et de rire, le couple tenta de se faufiler entre la masse de monde qui venait de surgir, accentuée par les lourds bagages des élèves rentrés chez eux pour les vacances de Pâques. Impatiente, Andromeda tira son mari par le bras et parvint jusqu'au milieu du quai en quatre grandes enjambées malgré ses pieds surélevés par des talons.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, toute méfiance avait disparu. Les sorciers s'attardaient plus longuement dans les rues et dans les lieux publics, et ils se laissaient aborder sans craindre une éventuelle attaque ou des propos intimidants (dont avaient autrefois souffert les sorciers d'ascendance moldue). Certes, le nom de Lord Voldemort n'avait pas disparu des esprits et la rumeur de sa mort ne faisait pas l'unanimité, mais le fait que le jeune Harry Potter (à la gloire de qui on levait un verre tous les 31 octobre) l'ai destitué de tous ses pouvoirs suffisait à tranquilliser la population. Et qu'il était agréable de ne plus vivre en fonction de la guerre !

Andromeda sourit à cette pensée ; son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette fluette de sa fille. À quatorze ans, Nymphadora était déjà pleine de charme avec sa chevelure épaisse qu'elle s'était laissée pousser, ses jambes élancées, et les fossettes qui creusaient ses joues. Dans un premier temps, elle fit mime de ne pas avoir vu ses parents tout en conversant avec son ami Stan Rocade, puis quand sa mère la héla, elle se résigna à les ignorer en levant les yeux en ciel. Stan se sépara d'elle et l'attendit près du mur.

\- Tu sais que tu es particulièrement insolente, Dora ? La réprimanda Andromeda en conservant une voix douce. Ton père et moi faisons l'effort de venir te chercher pour fêter ton anniversaire au restaurant, et regarde comment tu te comportes. Je suis vraiment déçue.

\- Plus aucun parent ne fait ce que vous faites, protesta l'adolescente, exaspérée. Vous m'attendez sur le quai comme si j'étais un bébé de douze ans ! Vous auriez au moins pu m'attendre à l'extérieur de la gare, je suis parfaitement capable de marcher seule jusqu'à la sortie !

Andromeda réprima un soupir. Il n'était vraiment pas facile de parvenir à gérer Nymphadora. Elle avait un caractère particulièrement difficile, et son âge n'arrangeait rien. En fronçant les sourcils, Andromeda dit à voix basse en regardant sa fille :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis pas clairement que tu voulais discuter tranquillement avec ton ami sans qu'on te gêne ? Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir.

Au même moment, Ted ajouta son grain de sel en posant une question des plus insensées :

\- Est-ce que ce garçon te plaît, Dora ?

\- Ted, franchement ! S'écria Andromeda en le fusillant du regard. Même si la génération de Dora n'est pas la même que la nôtre, à quatorze ans, elle est loin d'être en âge de penser à de pareilles choses. De plus, ce Stan Rocade et elle sont amis depuis leur première année.

Les yeux d'Andromeda et Ted dérivèrent jusqu'à Nymphadora, comme s'ils attendaient qu'elle approuve les affirmations de l'un ou de l'autre. Les lèvres retroussées de manière boudeuse et les épaules contractées, celle-ci paraissait à présent véritablement furieuse. En constatant que ses parents ne la lâchaient pas du regard, elle finit par répondre à contrecœur :

\- Tu as des pensées vraiment bizarres, papa ! Comment est-ce que Stan pourrait me plaire ? Il est beaucoup trop jeune !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se pressa à l'autre bout du quai, là où Stan Rocade patientait toujours nerveusement. Ted, interloqué, se tourna alors vers sa femme en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Sur un ton hébété, il marmonna :

\- _Trop jeune_? D'où est-ce que lui vient une pareille idée ? Se pourrait-il que Dora aime déjà les hommes mûrs à son âge ?

\- C'est de ta faute ! Rétorqua sèchement Andromeda. Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas faire de suppositions sans queue ni tête. Allez, viens, sortons d'ici, puisque notre fille n'est visiblement pas enchantée par sa surprise d'anniversaire.

Dépitée que leur sortie ai pris une telle tournure, elle quitta la gare sans adresser un mot de plus à son mari, et le pire fut que Ted, orgueilleux comme il était, ne chercha guère à admettre son erreur. Ils se disputaient rarement, mais lorsque cela arrivait, le sujet concernait inévitablement leur fille. À l'entrée du bâtiment, ils croisèrent Rita Skeeter qu'ils saluèrent avec un signe de tête de convenance ; depuis un an, King's Cross était devenu un de ses lieux de prédilection pour accomplir des reportages, et elle ne manquait guère d'évoquer à voix haute le nom « Lestrange » à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près d'Andromeda, une attention mesquine que celle-ci s'efforçait d'ignorer.

Andromeda se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle avait appris par les médias l'acte monstrueux commis par sa sœur. Elle savait que Bellatrix avait dépassé les limites de la perversité à plusieurs reprises, mais cette torture des Londubat qui faisait encore des échos aujourd'hui était au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle était tombée malade et avait dû être alitée pendant une semaine tant son choc avait été rude. Bellatrix, sa propre sœur, sa chair et son sang... c'était impossible. Inimaginable. Et le pire était qu'une part d'elle-même ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir.

...

 _Au même moment..._

 _..._

Voilà six années que la marque des ténèbres oscillait entre une transparence totale et un gris limpide. Et pourtant, le Seigneur des ténèbres n'était toujours pas revenu. À Azkaban, hormis Bellatrix, tous ses anciens fidèles partisans avaient cessé d'espérer son retour ; quelques nouveaux cadavres avaient été relevés dans les cellules du sous-sol de la forteresse, remplissant une nouvelle fois tout l'îlot de l'odeur pestilentielle de la mort. Et les détraqueurs ne s'étaient pas privés d'organiser un nouveau festin. En fait, les prisonniers attendaient tous passivement qu'on leur dévore l'âme, et certains se refusaient même à continuer de lutter et se privaient de nourriture afin de mourir plus vite. Bellatrix, recluse au fond de sa cellule, avait appris à apprivoiser les détraqueurs ; déjà, en se refusant à leur offrir tout sentiment de bonheur, ensuite, en s'accrochant tous les jours à sa survie. La marque des ténèbres était toujours le seul indicateur lui permettant de patienter vaillamment.

Cependant, la solitude la rongeait. Le fait que Sirius ne soit plus son voisin de cellule l'avait obligé à affronter un vide tortueux, et qui plus est, Rabastan avait également décidé de l'abandonner ; à part pour hurler, gémir, et marmonner des mots incompréhensibles, il ne parlait plus. Bellatrix avait le pressentiment qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir résister encore très longtemps à cette situation, mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas : il était exclus qu'elle s'inquiète pour les autres, sa propre situation étant déjà suffisamment inconfortable. Cela dit, être seule l'obligeait à se tourner vers ses propres pensées, lesquelles concernaient généralement les autres, justement. C'était à son maître qu'elle pensait en premier lieu, bien sûr, mais il lui arrivait de se préoccuper de Narcissa, de sa tante Walburga, et même de son mari. Quant aux autres traîtres qui avaient osé abandonner le maître, ils n'effleuraient même pas son esprit ! Quelquefois, c'était le passé qui ressurgissait par brides et l'emmenait loin, très loin de sa cellule...

Aujourd'hui, l'un de ses premiers souvenirs concerna tante Walburga, celle qu'elle avait au départ rejeté sans se douter qu'après la mort de Druella Black, elle deviendrait sa mère de substitution :

* * *

 _« - Ne bouge pas comme ça, ma beauté, tes cheveux sont suffisamment difficiles à dompter, lui avait-elle dit un jour en la coiffant._

 _\- Et alors ? On s'en fiche ! Avait crié Bellatrix en se dégageant. Mère est morte, c'est cela qui est important ! Je n'ai plus de mère !_

 _\- Si, tu en as une : elle est là, devant toi. Et elle veillera sur toi aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Maintenant, embrasse-moi, ma petite fille. Embrasse-moi, ma Bella »._

* * *

La gorge nouée, Bellatrix sentit malgré elle des larmes lui embuer les yeux. Son deuxième souvenir inclut Narcissa, la sœur qui n'avait pas eu sa préférence au départ, mais qui s'était pourtant révélé être la plus aimante et la plus fidèle :

* * *

 _« - Ferme les yeux, Bella, lui avait un jour ordonné Narcissa de sa voix calme et fluette._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Avait-elle grogné. Je te signale qu'Andromeda et moi, on doit aller à Londres acheter nos fournitures, et j'en ai assez de t'avoir dans les pattes !_

 _Elle s'était tout de même prêtée au jeu en gardant les paupières closes. Narcissa lui avait alors placé un objet dans la main en déclarant :_

 _\- Tante Walburga m'a dit que ce bracelet consolateur appartenait à notre mère. Je l'ai réparé pour te le donner ; je t'entends souvent pleurer seule dans ta chambre. Tu es triste et je ne sais même pas pourquoi... Je ne veux plus que tu sois triste, Bella. »_

* * *

Les larmes débordaient véritablement, à présent. Elle ne pouvait plus les contrôler. Son troisième souvenir se rapporta à Rodolphus, son mari, qu'elle considérait avant tout comme son ami et son confident :

* * *

 _« - Bellatrix, tu viens à pré-au-lard avec Rabastan et moi ? Lui avait-il un jour demandé durant leur deuxième année à Poudlard, alors qu'elle boudait dans un coin du parc._

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie ! S'était-elle exclamée. J'attends Andromeda depuis une heure, elle ne viendra pas ! Alors, je resterai ici !_

 _\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de ta sœur. Moi, je suis là. »_

* * *

En rejetant ses larmes, Bellatrix vit l'ombre d'un détraqueur passer devant sa cellule. Elle n'en fut guère effrayée. Elle était actuellement assez chagrinée et malheureuse pour ne pas être en mesure d'être la proie des gardiens d'Azkaban. La preuve en est que le détraqueur s'éloigna promptement de sa geôle. Déterminée à continuer de lutter, Bellatrix demeura assise tout en auscultant sa marque. Quel que soit le moment de la venue de Lord Voldemort, elle poursuivrait son combat mental. Car elle était certaine que dans quelques temps, ils seraient réunis de nouveau.

...

 **Merci aux reviewers et à tous qui suivent cette histoire!**

 **Globalement, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? De l'altercation entre Bella et Sirius? De la Nymphadora adolescente un poil rebelle? Et des petits souvenirs de Bellatrix (étaient-ils trop courts à votre goût?)**

 **J'attends vos avis:)**


	34. Un souffle de liberté

**Bonjour!**

 **Je vous ai pondu un chapitre plus vite que prévu, ayant beaucoup de temps libre cette semaine (même un peu trop^^). Et puis, j'étais suffisamment inspirée pour son écriture, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Dans ce chapitre, je vous présente les dernières scènes de la vie de Bellatrix à Azkaban (mais, pas trop longue, parce que bon, ce n'est pas très chouette de dépeindre le quotidien des prisonniers à Azkaban, comme vous avez pu le constater), et nous retrouvons également Andromeda en parallèle.**

 **En fait, je suis assez contente d'en avoir fini à Azkaban, parce que c'était dur à écrire dans le sens où j'avais l'impression d'être coincée dans la cellule avec Bellatrix, et je n'avais qu'une hâte... en sortir!:D Mais bon, ça n'empêche pas que j'ai quand même pris du plaisir à écrire.**

 **Sinon, je me permet de vous signaler que le passage en gras est une citation extraite du cinquième tome de la saga, à savoir "L'Ordre du phénix", et plus précisément, du chapitre "Le scarabée sous contrôle".**

 **Bonne lecture à vous!**

 **...**

 **34\. Un souffle de liberté**

 **...**

Depuis peu, Andromeda travaillait à mi-temps dans l'une des rares bibliothèques que comptait la communauté magique londonienne ; vétuste, le lieu n'attirait malheureusement pas les foules, et c'était surtout les sorciers à la retraite qui venaient flâner parmi les étagères et qui passaient leur après-midi dans les cabinets de lecture. Toutefois, le calme convenait à Andromeda qui ne demandait pas mieux que de rafistoler des livres dans son coin tout en cataloguant les manuscrits les plus récents, et de temps à autre, de prodiguer ses conseils aux clients bien que sa culture littéraire ne soit finalement pas très étendue. Et qu'il était agréable, après des années de privation, d'avoir une véritable activité ! D'être libre et indépendante !

Ce jour-là, vers dix-huit heures, elle se hâta de rentrer chez elle, après avoir dû interrompre de force l'une de ses conversations avec une lectrice qui avait tempêté de sa voix sourde contre un livre paru il y a deux mois, rédigé par un fanatique de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom (qui a d'ailleurs été condamné à un an de détention à Azkaban) intitulé « _Le grand Lord_ ». Les oreilles encore engourdies, Andromeda sentit une désagréable migraine s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle franchit enfin le pas de la porte de sa maison. Ted vint l'accueillir avec un baiser fougueux pareil à ceux qu'il lui donnait au début de leur relation. Puis il lui demanda :

\- Ça va, Dromeda ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai eu le droit à un résumé complet du _grand Lord_ , je n'en pouvais plus, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise de nerfs ! Mais par courtoisie, je me suis tue, bien entendu, et maintenant, j'ai un horrible mal de tête... (elle balança ses escarpins dans un coin du vestibule et se jeta sur le premier canapé qui fut à sa portée) Quand cessera-t-on enfin de nous ruminer les choses du passé ? J'en ai assez !

Non sans surprise, Ted hocha les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa douce épouse s'emporter avec tant de véhémence ; elle avait dû avoir une journée particulièrement difficile, car elle ne s'énervait jamais sans raison. Elle prit sa tasse de café et la but d'un trait en grimaçant (elle n'avait jamais apprécié le café) et annonça qu'elle allait monter à l'étage pour aider Nymphadora à préparer ses valises – la rentrée à Poudlard était prévue pour demain.

\- J'ai invité Remus Lupin à venir dîner ce soir, déclara Ted avant qu'elle ne se lève. Il occupe un emploi provisoire dans le même département que moi, je me suis dit que c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer... Il est complètement perdu, le pauvre garçon.

Interdite, Andromeda manqua de laisser échapper un soupir. Son mari prenait des initiatives parfois complètement incohérentes !

\- Enfin, Ted, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Tu sais comme Remus Lupin était proche de mon cousin... En plus, nous sommes des étrangers à ses yeux, tu crois qu'il sera ravi de nous parler de _lui_ ? Et évidemment qu'il est perdu, c'est compréhensible au regard de tout ce qu'il a traversé !

Après une minute au cours de laquelle Andromeda tenta d'apaiser sa frustration, Ted lui prit la main avec bienveillance en soufflant :

\- On ne va quand même pas se disputer tous les jours, Dromeda. C'est pour te soulager que j'ai invité ce jeune Lupin à notre table. Je sais combien tu es tourmentée à cause de ce qu'il est arrivé à ton cousin... Tu as besoin d'obtenir des réponses.

\- Je suis la seule à continuer de croire Sirius innocent, fit-elle lentement en serrant sa main sur la sienne. Je dois être folle. Même les Weasley m'ont dit de recouvrir la raison et d'accepter la réalité.

Ted garda le silence sans lui lâcher les doigts, mais Andromeda savait qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une délicatesse de sa part, et certainement pas d'une approbation. À l'instar de tous ceux qui avaient eu vent en détail de l'accusation de Sirius, il le croyait coupable ; et si elle-même devait songer à cette affaire de façon lucide et objective, elle serait obligée de se rendre à l'évidence, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. « Je vais attendre de parler à Remus Lupin, se dit-elle. Ensuite, je verrai bien quoi en penser. »

Ce fut finalement bien après le dîner que leur invité se présenta à leur porte. L'ami de Sirius n'était pas très grand de taille et il n'était pas non plus robuste. Il paraissait singulièrement éreinté, comme à la suite d'un long voyage. Son costume gris bien trop grand pour lui le vieillissait, tout comme ses cheveux fins et ternes. Quoiqu'il fût loin de posséder la beauté sophistiquée de Sirius, le calme qui émanait de lui et la douceur dans son regard le dotait d'un certain charme.

\- Bonsoir, Remus, le salua chaleureusement Ted en s'écartant pour le laisser passer. Tu as eu plus d'heures supplémentaires que prévu, on dirait.

Andromeda sourit en déclarant à son tour :

\- Nous n'avons pas encore été présentés. Je suis Andromeda.

La gêne pointa dans la voix de Remus lorsqu'il lui répondit, et elle décela même une vive émotion dans ses mots, ce qui vint renforcer son idée selon laquelle il aurait mieux valu que Ted s'abstienne de le faire venir ici ce soir. Tout en elle devait lui rappeler Sirius, depuis ses cheveux bruns ondulés jusqu'aux traits fins de son visage hérités des Black. Pour dissiper sa gêne, elle s'efforça cependant de sourire et de le prier de se mettre à son aise dans le salon.

Une fois qu'elle plaça une tasse de thé entre ses mains contractées, il marmonna :

\- Merci, Mrs Tonks, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder.

Un silence s'ensuivit.

\- Tu sais... tu n'es pas obligé de... enfin, tu n'a pas besoin de nous parler de _ça_ si tu n'en as pas envie, finit par dire précipitamment Andromeda. Je comprends parfaitement que ce soit difficile pour toi.

\- Bien sûr, mon grand, poursuivit maladroitement Ted en lui tapotant l'épaule. Tu peux te mettre à l'aise, et si tu as faim, nous te rapporterons le reste du pudding.

Lentement, Remus ingurgita deux gorgées de thé, après quoi il reposa sa tasse. Puis il se leva, marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de la salle de séjour, les mains dans le dos, avant de se tourner derechef vers ses interlocuteurs ; Andromeda trouva les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux plus évidentes à cette distance. Il déclara :

\- Je suis désolé, Mrs Tonks. Il y a beaucoup trop de témoignages concernant la nuit du meurtre de Peter... beaucoup trop de preuves pour ne pas désigner Sirius Black comme coupable (c'était avec un mépris évident qu'il avait prononcé le nom de son ancien ami). Moi-même, au départ, j'ai cherché à l'innocenter, car ce que je connaissais de lui m'avait laissé croire qu'il était incapable de commettre un assassinat. Toutefois, il s'avère qu'en réalité, je ne le connaissais pas tant que ça.

Ses poings se serrèrent.

Prise d'une forte culpabilité, Andromeda voulut le contraindre à s'interrompre et à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit cependant sans même qu'elle ait besoin d'intervenir. Étonnamment, il parut se trouver beaucoup mieux à la suite de cette discussion ; son visage pâle avait même reprit un peu de couleurs. Le sujet « Sirius Black » fut à partir de ce moment définitivement clos. La conversation prit un tournant plus gai, notamment quand Remus raconta à Ted quelques anecdotes de son travail au ministère : une vieille sorcière lui tournait apparemment autour depuis plusieurs semaines.

En s'esclaffant, Ted fit remarquer :

\- Tu en fais de charmantes conquêtes, Remus ! Je te félicite !

\- Je suis un vrai tombeur, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Remus avec ironie... Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, à présent, ajouta-t-il en se levant. Merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité.

À même instant, un bruit sourd résonna au niveau de l'escalier : Nymphadora était en train de dévaler les marches à toute vitesse, un vêtement à la main. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, à mi-hauteur des escaliers, elle brandit le textile en s'écriant vivement :

\- Maman, comment est-ce que mon pull préféré a été réduit en charpie ? Je voulais le mettre aujourd'hui ! Regarde l'espèce de gros trou qui est... (elle cessa de parler en réalisant que ses parents n'étaient pas seuls).

\- Au lieu de faire l'idiote, dépêche-toi de dire bonjour à M. Lupin, lui somma Andromeda, quelque peu embarrassée. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'es débrouillée toute seule pour abîmer ton pull avec le feu de cheminée le mois dernier.

Soudainement devenue muette, Nymphadora ne bougea pas de sa place, le regard toujours rivé sur le mystérieux invité de ses parents. Sans comprendre son changement d'attitude, Andromeda l'appela par son prénom entier pour la faire réagir :

\- Nymphadora !

\- Bonj... Ah !

Avant d'avoir pu achever sa phrase, la jeune adolescente trébucha, tomba, et acheva sa course au pied des escaliers. Elle se releva, le visage écarlate. En paraissant contenir un rire amusé, Remus lui rendit son bonjour raté, puis il s'empara de son manteau, salua Andromeda et Ted, et disparut dans le vestibule. Ted l'accompagna à l'extérieur de la maison. Andromeda se tourna alors vers sa fille dans l'intention de l'assaillir de réprimandes, mais cette dernière avait déjà traversé le salon pour coller son nez à la fenêtre ; il y avait dans ses yeux une sorte de curiosité ardente.

\- C'était qui, maman ? Demanda-t-elle, toujours appuyée contre la vitre.

\- Une connaissance de ton père, répondit vaguement Andromeda qui n'avait pas envie d'être obligée d'évoquer le nom de Sirius. Maintenant, lâche le rideau, s'il te plaît.

\- Est-ce que nous le reverrons ?

Une sorte d'éclat illuminait littéralement le visage de Nymphadora. Il se brisa quand sa mère dit :

\- Probablement pas.

...

 _Juin 1995_ – Clip... clap... clap...

L'écoulement d'eau avait repris son cours dans la prison d'Azkaban. La fonte des glaces à l'extrême nord durant cette période de l'année entraînait un surplus d'eau marine qui finissait par s'infiltrer dans la forteresse ; au froid de l'hiver succédait alors pour les détenus un tout autre type de froid. Les inondations qui venaient stagner dans les cellules obligeaient ces derniers à grelotter dans des vêtements trempés du matin au soir. Une odeur de moisissure envahissait peu à peu les lieux, suivie par celle de la maladie : certains prisonniers prenaient véritablement froid et en mourraient. Une heure après leur décès, ils étaient froidement jetés dans le cimetière.

Bellatrix, en ce qui la concernait, n'avait pas froid. Rien n'était en mesure d'ébranler le feu qui l'agitait, et la seule cause de cette immunisation était son bras gauche : le noir de la marque des ténèbres se faisait plus vigoureux jour à jour... bientôt, il allait briller de mille feux. Chaque parcelle de sa peau semblait prendre conscience de la proximité toujours plus forte de son maître, et la caresse de la marque, de plus en plus piquante, était une merveilleuse torture. « Oh, maître, songea-t-elle une énième en laissant courir ses doigts le long du dessin courbée. Venez... venez vite. » Sa bouche venait ensuite prendre le relais avec une sorte de folie perverse.

Un court instant, elle détacha son regard de sa peau pour examiner ses doigts osseux et imbibés d'une couche de saleté dû au manque d'hygiène. Elle n'avait guère pu être spectatrice de l'évolution de son changement physique, mais en contemplant les parties visibles de son corps, elle pouvait deviner ce qu'Azkaban avait fait d'elle. Déjà, elle avait considérablement maigri, et ses cheveux avaient perdu toute leur brillance et leur discipline d'antan. Même ses lèvres s'étaient amincies ; elle pouvait sentir la perte de volume en passant sa langue dessus. Néanmoins, elle savait que malgré la détérioration de son état, elle demeurait belle. Même sa beauté avait su lutter contre l'hostilité d'Azkaban. En souriant, elle déroula le journal qu'elle était parvenue à se procurer il y a une heure.

À mi-voix, elle lut les titres rédigés par Rita Skeeter :

\- _« Cornelius Fudge mobilise de nouveaux renforts pour la recherche du fugitif Sirius Black »_... Ah, ah ! Je te retrouverais avant eux, moi, mon cher cousin !... _« La coupe de feu : le mal-être intérieur de Harry Potter l'empêche de concurrencer Cédric Diggory. Qui finira le trophée au bras ? »..._ Alors comme ça, Potter est déjà une vedette ? Intéressant...

En balançant le journal dans un coin de la cellule, Bellatrix s'adossa au mur du fond puis reprit sa distraction favorite : la contemplation de son bras gauche. Le noir lui parut plus opaque qu'il y a cinq minutes, mais elle ignora si cela était uniquement l'effet de son imagination. Afin d'en avoir le cœur net, elle appela :

\- Rabastan !

\- Quoi ? Lui répondit la voix de ce dernier, devenue bourrue et extrêmement désagréable à l'oreille.

Il avait manqué de devenir vraiment fou il y a un an, avant que la marque des ténèbres ne se réanime. Seul le possible retour du Seigneur des ténèbres lui avait permis de supporter les mauvais traitements d'Azkaban.

\- Tu le regarde, ton bras, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea-t-elle fébrilement (elle-même avait une voix plus aiguë et plus perçante qu'auparavant). La couleur... la couleur est de plus en plus...

\- Noir, ouais, je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Même si le Seigneur des ténèbres nous appelle prochainement, nous resterons encore coincé ici un bon bout de temps ! Condamnés à manger des rats morts et à patauger dans notre urine... (il émit un grognement) Parce que oui, hier, j'ai mangé une de ces bestioles et j'en ai même proposé à Rod, mais il a refusé d'y toucher... Il ne mange rien, le bougre ! Je ne sais même pas comment il fait pour survivre.

\- Est-il conscient que notre maître va bientôt...

\- Il le sait mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire beaucoup d'effet. Il n'y a que toi qui aurait pu lui remonter le moral, Bella.

En soupirant, Bellatrix cessa momentanément de parler. Elle avait tellement hâte de sortir de sa geôle une bonne fois pour toutes ! Certes, les treize dernières années enfermées dans cette forteresse avaient été éprouvantes, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins vrai que c'était surtout un manque énorme qu'elle éprouvait : elle regrettait amèrement son ancienne vie. Tous les glorieux combats de la guerre, sa maison trop champêtre et trop inanimée, et les visites chez sa famille. Tout cela, elle l'avait sacrifié pour montrer l'étendue de sa loyauté au maître. Et elle savait qu'elle serait généreusement payée au retour du Lord.

Machinalement, elle continua de passer son index sur sa marque avec des gestes circulaires et sentit son corps s'alourdir ; elle s'endormit.

Aux alentours de minuit, son sommeil commença à devenir agité... Elle rêva d'une bâtisse prise au piège par un incendie. Le feu, toujours plus rigoureux, gagnait du terrain à une vitesse impressionnante, à tel point que les flammes orangées l'encerclèrent bientôt et lui léchèrent la peau. En se retournant sur le sol humide à plusieurs reprises, Bellatrix eut l'impression qu'une véritable brûlure lui étreignait le corps... dans son rêve, elle tentait de fuir, de s'extraire du feu, mais elle n'avait pas de baguette magique. Brusquement, elle ouvrit les yeux en se redressant ; elle avait le visage et la nuque en sueur. Après, elle constata que la sensation de brûlure était bien réelle.

D'emblée, elle sut alors ce qu'il était en train de se produire, et toute frémissante, elle retroussa la manche de son bras gauche. Un cri incontrôlable jaillit du fond de sa gorge : la marque des ténèbres toute entière venait de prendre feu. Plus noire et plus étincelante que jamais, elle venait de renaître.

\- Maître !... Maître !

Sa bouche prit possession du tatouage et un spasme de joie s'empara d'elle. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle rit. Son rire bestial et extatique résonna en écho. Il se propagea dans tout l'îlot. La violence de ses éclats de voix lui fit vite perdre haleine : elle se releva en titubant avec une ivresse grandissante, puis s'esclaffa à nouveau. Une brise marine s'engouffra dans sa cellule et vint fouetter son visage débordant d'extase.

\- Maître ! Maître ! Répétait-elle inlassablement.

Simultanément, le rire farouche de Rabastan se joignit au sien derrière les murs, et elle perçut même celui de Rodolphus au loin, par miracle (il lui parut étrange que ce dernier manifeste ses émotions avec autant d'ardeur qu'elle, surtout qu'elle n'avait plus entendu sa voix depuis des années). Le fait que son beau-frère et son mari soient aussi enchantés qu'elle du retour de Lord Voldemort renforça son plaisir. Elle passa la soirée à rire à leur côté. Et aucun gardien d'Azkaban ne parvint à abréger leur célébration.

...

 _Janvier 1996_ – **EVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN**

 **« Le ministère de la magie a annoncé tard dans la nuit qu'une évasion massive avait eu lieu à Azkaban. Recevant les reporters dans son bureau privé, Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie, a confirmé que dix prisonniers sous haute surveillance s'étaient évadés hier en début de soirée et qu'il avait déjà informé le premier ministre moldu du caractère dangereux de ces individus. Fudge nous a déclaré : « (…) Il nous semble très probable que ces individus, parmi lesquels figure Bellatrix Lestrange, une cousine de Black, se sont rassemblés autour de Black lui-même qu'ils considèrent comme leur chef. Nous faisons cependant tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour retrouver les criminels et nous demandons instamment à l'ensemble de la communauté magique de rester prudente. »**

* * *

Pendant que l'article de presse, imprimé à grande échelle à travers toute l'Angleterre, provoquait un retentissement énorme, Bellatrix venait de rejoindre l'une des côtes de l'Irlande en compagnie de Mulciber et (à son grand damne) de Dolohov. Elle les méprisait tous les deux autant l'un que l'autre, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient lâchement abandonné le Seigneur des ténèbres comme tous les autres, et ce n'était qu'à des fins personnelles qu'elle tolérait leur compagnie. Seule, elle aurait difficilement pu s'orienter en pleine mer pour rejoindre la terre ferme, même si leur maître avait veillé à ce qu'ils puissent s'échapper d'Azkaban dans les meilleures conditions (par exemple, il avait fait des détraqueurs ses alliés).

Bellatrix marcha le long d'une falaise déserte et sauvage, sa baguette en main. La mobilité de ses jambes qui avaient si longtemps été confinés dans un minuscule espace lui parut étrange, et elle trébucha à plusieurs reprises. Une pluie abondante accompagnée d'un vent frêle s'abattit sur ses cheveux sales, ce qui lui procura un plaisir presque voluptueux.

\- On devrait rester ici un moment, Bellatrix, déclara Mulciber en se rapprochant d'elle. L'Ordre est à nos trousses. On aura l'air malin si on se fait prendre après tous les efforts que le Seigneur des ténèbres a fourni pour nous libérer...

\- Il en est hors de question ! Le coupa Bellatrix d'une voix sifflante. Le Seigneur des ténèbres nous veut auprès de lui le plus rapidement possible ! Si tu as peur, tu peux toujours dépérir ici, je m'en fiche !

Au même moment, Dolohov s'approcha d'eux pour intervenir :

\- Pour sûr, si tu veux retourner une nouvelle fois dans ta cellule pourrie, ça te regarde, Lestrange ! Moi, en ce qui me concerne, je reste ici.

Sans chercher à contrôler son impulsion, Bellatrix leva sa baguette et l'envoya brutalement à terre. Elle ne supportait plus son arrogance, sa lâcheté, et ses ignobles dents tordues qui pointaient hors de sa bouche à chaque fois qu'il parlait. D'ailleurs, elle ne supportait pas plus Mulciber et les autres mangemorts. Elle s'était juré de tous leur faire payer à sa sortie d'Azkaban. De plus, depuis sa sortie de prison, il lui semblait que toutes ses émotions s'étaient décuplées, donc la moindre contrariété la mettait dans un état de colère rare. Dolohov parut même déconcerté par son geste et ne manqua pas de la qualifier de « dégénérée ». Bellatrix leva derechef sa baguette :

\- _Endo_...

\- Eh, vous arrêtez, vous deux ! S'interposa sèchement Mulciber. Au fait, Bellatrix, ajouta-t-il quand elle se fut calmée. J'ai vu Rabastan et Rodolphus traverser la mer vers l'est ; ils doivent probablement être au nord de l'Angleterre à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Les idiots, observa Dolohov d'un ton railleur. Ils ne tiendront pas une heure. On les aura vite rattrapé !

Fort heureusement, Bellatrix ne l'écoutait plus. Le regard rivé sur l'horizon, elle songeait : « Que j'ai hâte, maître. Que j'ai hâte de vous revoir enfin !... Dans peu de temps, nous serons tous réunis. ».

...

 **Merci à vous de continuer de suivre cette histoire:)**

 **Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de l'introduction de Remus Lupin? Et de l'évasion d'Azkaban (auriez-vous aimé une description plus précise?). Je serai ravie d'avoir vos remarques.**

 **Sinon, j'ai une petite question à vous poser (vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre, bien sûr): dans ma fiction, avez-vous un personnage favori? Ou au contraire, un personnage qui vous sort par les trous de nez?^^**


	35. Retrouvailles

**Bonjour!**

 **Je vous retrouve pour un chapitre assez long, uniquement centré sur Bellatrix. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, d'autant plus que ça n'a pas été l'un des plus faciles à écrire (j'ai souvent tendance à me prendre la tête pour des détails futiles, donc bon^^). J'appréhende donc vos réactions, et quelques avis ne seraient pas de trop pour que je puisse savoir si mon histoire va toujours dans la bonne direction.**

 **Vous retrouverez dans ce chapitre:**

 **\- Voldemort (non, il n'est malheureusement pas mort, celui-ci là^^. Mais, comme j'apprécie ce personnage sans en être fanatique, sa disparition m'aurait déplu), les Lestrange, et quelques mangemorts.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Ps: J'ai finalement décidé de ne pas prendre en compte la pièce de théâtre "Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit" dans cette fanfiction. C'est une décision personnelle, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas: je tiens à être fidèle au canon de J.K Rowling, et pour ce faire, je suis obligé d'écarter le script de "L'enfant maudit" (qui comporte bien trop d'incohérences) de mon histoire. Voilà, voilà.**

 **...**

 **35\. Retrouvailles**

 **...**

Près de Liverpool, une bourgade ronronnait déjà. Elle était l'une des rares à avoir échappé à la vigilance du camp de Lord Voldemort durant la première guerre des sorciers et à être ainsi restée intacte. Les quelques passants présents dans les petites rues pavées étaient des commerçants qui venaient tout juste de fermer leurs boutiques respectives. Seule une auberge fortement éclairée de l'intérieur apportait au lieu un semblant d'animation. Bientôt, dans la nuit, un long hurlement enfantin terriblement glaçant fit se suspendre toute la tranquillité du moment. Les habitants, peu méfiants, pensèrent immédiatement à une farce, et certains sorciers quittèrent même leur demeure pour connaître la cause du cri sans baguette magique ; ils tombèrent les uns après les autres comme un paquet de fruits aux pieds de trois silhouettes encapuchonnées.

Si les victimes à présent mortes avaient eu la possibilité de voir se transparaître les figures de leurs bourreaux, assurément, ils auraient eu une vision d'horreur plus effrayante encore que la perspective de mourir. Car, derrière les capuchons se trouvait toute la morbidité d'Azkaban : la maigreur osseuse, le teint grisâtre, et les traits déshumanisés. D'ailleurs, le petit garçon qui avait émit le hurlement d'avertissement paraissait davantage avoir succombé à sa propre peur qu'à l _'avada kedavra_ , quand il avait pu entrevoir le visage de la femme. Les trois mangemorts arboraient toujours leurs habits de détenus, d'une saleté repoussante, et ils n'avaient pris aucune précaution pour ne pas se faire reconnaître. « À quoi bon ? Pensa Bellatrix en prenant un vif plaisir à agiter sa baguette dans tous les sens après en avoir été privé durant des années. Ils mourront tous, de toute façon ! Ces traîtres à leur sang ont osé jouir d'une liberté clandestine pendant que j'étais coincée à Azkaban ! Qu'ils crèvent tous, maintenant ! ».

Avec volupté, elle se dépêtra de sa capuche ; elle était ravie de pouvoir s'exhiber et de provoquer chez toutes ces crapules la plus virulente des terreurs. Face à tous les yeux qui s'arrondissaient sous l'effet de l'appréhension et toutes les exclamations étouffées : « Bellatrix Lestrange ! », elle s'abandonnait à une hilarité démentielle.

\- Un... deux... trois... quatre... cinq... six ! S'amusait-elle à compter au rythme des jets de lumière vert. Toi, tu es le septième après ta _manman_ , petit sang-de-bourbe !

Les corps se multipliaient au sol, à tel point qu'une pyramide se forma. Près de Bellatrix, moins enthousiastes mais tout aussi avides de meurtres, Dolohov et Mulciber parcouraient également toutes les rues à sa suite à la recherche de quelques éventuels survivants. Le mécanisme de leurs comportements était extrêmement malsain, comme si assassiner et torturer leur était devenu vital. Azkaban avait fait apparaître dans leurs regards une lueur encore plus démoniaque qu'auparavant. Ils s'étaient finalement résolus à suivre Bellatrix en Angleterre, même si cette idée n'enchantait guère Dolohov qui la trouvait imprudente et risquée.

\- C'est vraiment stupide de se faire autant remarquer ! Rugit-il en se plaçant devant Bellatrix. Partons avant de se faire prendre ! Nos têtes sont placardées partout dans le pays, je te rappelle !

\- Dégage où bon te semble, pauvre abruti ! Répliqua-t-elle en le repoussant. Tu te feras tuer avant d'avoir pu rejoindre le Seigneur des ténèbres par tes propres moyens, et cette nouvelle ne sera pas sans me procurer une grande joie !

Quoique fortement agacé que Bellatrix ait mis l'accent sur un point aussi véridique, Dolohov dut se résigner et, pour se venger, il fit exprès de lui subtiliser ses trois dernières proies (un groupe d'adolescents), ce qui rendit Bellatrix si furieuse qu'elle lui sauta littéralement dessus ; ils se battirent au sol jusqu'à ce que Dolohov se relève avec le cou et les épaules ensanglantées. Il se releva en grognant avant de lui lancer :

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es une vraie timbrée.

En se redressant, Bellatrix se tourna du côté de Mulciber qui avait accueilli son altercation avec Dolohov non sans la plus froide indifférence. Il était à vrai dire davantage occupé à triturer les cadavres pour les désencombrer de tous les objets qui pouvaient s'échanger contre de l'argent et à repousser tous ceux qui lui entravaient le passage d'un coup de pied en direction des trottoirs. D'un geste impatient, Bellatrix lui tira le bras :

\- Partons. Nous avons encore d'autres villages à traverser.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Si elle avait eu connaissance de l'endroit exact où se trouvait son maître, elle aurait transplané sur-le-champ. Elle ne supportait plus cette trop lente ascension jusqu'à lui, toutes ces petites villes du pays à demi-mortes par lesquelles il fallait passer, cet ennui qui la prenait tout à coup et la poussait à tuer plus que nécessaire. Autrefois, elle savait ce pourquoi elle devait exterminer ceux qui obstruaient son chemin ; aujourd'hui, son dessein était beaucoup plus flou. Tuer était autant un plaisir qu'un devoir. Elle avait hâte de redonner un sens à son existence avec la renaissance de la cause du Seigneur des ténèbres. « Comme mon bras me démange et me brûle ! Se dit-elle alors que Mulciber, Dolohov et elle marchaient à l'orée d'une forêt. Comme mon Lord me veut près de lui ; et comme moi, je veux me trouver près de lui ! ».

La voix de Mulciber bourdonna à ses oreilles :

\- Tu es en train de tomber malade ou quoi ? Eh, Bellatrix !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses une question aussi absurde, Mulciber ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Tu soufflais comme un bœuf et tu tremblais, alors j'en ai déduit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Si on arrive avec toi à moitié mourante jusqu'au maître, moi et Antonin, on est morts... Le maître nous le pardonnera pas, tu le sais, j'espère.

Embarrassée, Bellatrix rougit. Ses joues creuses gelées depuis treize ans furent ranimées par un feu puissant ; c'était une sensation qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis qu'elle avait été séparé du Seigneur des ténèbres. Elle était profondément exaspérée que ce crétin de Mulciber ai gâché ce qu'elle considérait comme un moment d'intimité entre le Seigneur des ténèbres et elle (car la marque des ténèbres permettait constamment un intense contact corporel entre elle et lui, comme un véritable corps-à-corps). S'imaginait-elle qu'il songeait à elle autant qu'elle songeait à lui ? Peut-être bien. Mais, cela lui plaisait de se l'imaginer.

En gardant une parfaite contenance, elle s'adressa à Mulciber en ces termes :

\- Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis _jamais_ malade !

Sur ces mots, elle dévala une pente en direction d'un rivage bordé de cailloux qui jouxtait un étang d'une dimension impressionnante (le genre d'étang nébuleux et sauvage que l'on ne pouvait retrouver que dans la partie septentrionale du pays). En hurlant à ses compagnons de ficher le camp et de détourner leurs regards, elle entreprit de se débarrasser de sa robe crasseuse. Une minute plus tard, elle se prélassait dans l'eau ; en dépit de la température extrêmement basse, elle éprouva une exaltation sans pareille en y trempant sa peau et ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle s'estima suffisamment propre, elle quitta l'étang et enfila une nouvelle robe verte qu'elle avait dérobé à l'une de ses victimes tantôt. La voix railleuse de Dolohov retentit alors :

\- Quel gâchis, Lestrange ! Tu avais au moins une chose de potable avant ! Mais maintenant...

En comprenant aussitôt qu'il venait de l'épier, Bellatrix se jeta une deuxième fois sur lui en se demandant si elle allait parvenir à le blesser sans le tuer.

...

Dolohov s'en tira finalement avec un œil et plusieurs dents de devant intactes. L'une de ses tempes était ensanglantée et sa jambe droite boitait péniblement ; cela dit, il pouvait être considéré comme un miraculé, car le traitement de Bellatrix avait été plutôt doux. De coutume, personne ne pouvait s'opposer à elle sans en subir de très lourdes conséquences. Certains gardaient parfois des séquelles à vie (les Londubat, par exemple).

Un jour après cet incident, Bellatrix, Dolohov et Mulciber parvinrent à Bristol. Ils contournèrent bien évidemment la ville par la plus désolée des campagnes. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient guère été surpris par des Aurors, mais Bellatrix savait que cela ne saurait tarder. Elle n'était pas effrayée par la perspective d'une bataille proche et attendait même avec impatience de se mesurer avec des adversaires de sa mesure. Il y avait en elle une soif de conflits exacerbée. Pour calmer ses ardeurs, la seule solution était de détruire toujours plus, et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle détruisait tous les villages à proximité. Aujourd'hui, toutefois, ils arpentèrent les champs sans faire de victimes. Mulciber déclamait un monologue qui n'intéressait personne :

\- … n'empêche que je ne pensais pas que Barty serait un jour capable d'une telle prouesse ; il a dû faire preuve d'un sang-froid et d'un talent exceptionnel pour parvenir seul à faire revenir le Seigneur des ténèbres... J'ai toujours cru qu'il n'était qu'un empoté, un froussard sans valeur ! Dommage qu'il soit mort, au final... Des andouilles inutiles comme les Carrow et Karkaroff parviennent à se sauver des mailles du filet, et les meilleurs éléments sombrent. Comme Rogue, cet imbécile qui a préféré jouer les lèche-botte de Dumbledore... Quelle tristesse !

Un éclair de lumière bleu vint suspendre ses paroles. Instantanément, Bellatrix, lui et Dolohov se retournèrent, armés de leurs baguettes. Cinq silhouettes jaillirent de nulle part et les attaquèrent ; parmi eux, Bellatrix n'eut que le temps d'entrevoir Sturgis Podmore. Il l'assaillit d'ailleurs de sortilèges en tout genre, et, possédant toujours ses réflexes de combattante, elle évita les jets en se surélevant avec souplesse. En l'air, elle visa avec dextérité une femme qui échappa de justesse à son attaque paralysante, après quoi elle retomba au sol et constata que Mulciber et Dolohov ne se trouvaient plus à côté d'elle. Qu'importe ! Elle pouvait sans difficulté se débarrasser seule de ces cinq petits Aurors ; une attaque que son maître lui avait appris lui permit d'aspirer l'énergie de Podmore à la manière d'un détraqueur, et elle hurla de rire en le voyant ramper au sol presque inconscient. Cette inattention eut cependant raison de sa vigilance : on la désarma par derrière.

Surprise, Bellatrix émit un cri de rage en cherchant sa baguette du regard tandis que ses adversaires se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle... À cet instant, une dizaine de sorciers apparurent devant elle, formant ainsi un barrage entre elle et les membres de l'Ordre du phénix. Avec un vif soulagement, Bellatrix reconnut les masques argentés des fidèles de Lord Voldemort. Puis, à leurs côtés, elle se jeta dans la mêlée. Elle poursuivit la femme Auror dont elle ignorait l'identité jusqu'à une cabane abandonnée, et elles se lancèrent dans une joute physique. Particulièrement agile, l'Auror était très flexible et très rapide, à tel point qu'on ne voyait d'elle qu'un tourbillon de textile.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Bellatrix sentit une excitation monter en elle : il lui fallait tuer cette femme. Elle n'aspirait à présent qu'à ce but ultime. Et étrangement, elle eut l'impression que l'étrangère partageait son sentiment. Elles enchaînèrent toutes deux les attaques avec ivresse... jusqu'à ce que la femme redresse brusquement la tête et tourne les talons.

\- Non ! Rugit Bellatrix.

Prête à la retenir par tous les moyens, elle leva sa baguette. Néanmoins, elle fut immobilisée par deux bras qui la tinrent fermement. Certaine d'avoir affaire à un autre membre de l'Ordre du phénix, elle planta ses dents dans la chair de son adversaire et mordit furieusement. Du sang finit par perler à travers le tissu noir de la manche, mais celui qui la tenait contre lui n'esquissa pas un geste. Elle sut alors instinctivement de qui il s'agissait. Prise d'un tressaillement de joie, elle se retourna d'un geste. À travers le masque de mangemort qui lui faisait face, elle devina l'esquisse d'un sourire.

\- Bonjour, Bella.

La voix était doucereuse, presque méconnaissable. D'une main prompte, Bellatrix arracha le masque qui tomba en même temps que le vaste capuchon ; des mèches brunes dégringolèrent contre un visage devenu presque émacié. Les traits étaient certes toujours droits et agréables, mais la pâleur du teint, autrefois hâlé, les avaient terni. Quant aux yeux, ils brillaient farouchement, mais ils étaient terriblement vides, comme déshumanisés.

\- Rodolphus, fit-elle, incrédule. (elle tâta ses épaules dont le volume avait quasiment été divisé par deux) Pauvre idiot, tu t'es complètement laissé périr ! À quoi te servira un corps pareil auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres ?

Un court instant, il la regarda sans répondre avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire bruyant aux accents glacials qui ne s'accordait pas du tout avec le caractère qu'elle lui connaissait. Prise au dépourvu, elle fronça les sourcils en le contemplant quand il lui demanda avec un autre sourire moqueur :

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'es portée, ces dernières années ?

\- Mieux que toi, rétorqua-t-elle, de plus en plus énervée. J'ai gardé la foi. Azkaban a même fini par devenir ma deuxième maison... Mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi, tu as l'air d'un mort-vivant.

\- Allons, Bella, crois-tu vraiment que tes rêves se réaliseront maintenant que tu as quitté ta cellule ? Que le Seigneur des ténèbres les prendra en considération ? Tu te fais des illusions !

Il y avait à présent quelque chose d'absolument indigeste dans la façon de s'exprimer de Rodolphus qui acheva de faire évoluer l'irritation de Bellatrix vers une forte hargne. Son poing levé allait s'abattre sur lui lorsqu'il s'en empara et le maintint immobile en l'air. Malgré sa décadence physique, il demeurait supérieur à elle en force. Comment était-il parvenu à la mettre hors d'elle en si peu de temps, lui qui était d'ordinaire si calme ? Elle se débattit brutalement, puis il finit par la lâcher. C'est alors qu'elle riva ses yeux sur son bras ensanglanté qu'elle avait mordu comme un animal. En utilisant sa baguette, elle entreprit de le soigner ; il grimaça à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention. Au moment où le halo bleu pâle eu refermé la blessure, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser après l'avoir dévisagé avec insistance.

Indifférente, Bellatrix ne prêta aucune attention à son visage incliné qui quémandait sa bouche. « Veut-il vraiment mon poing dans la figure ? » se demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus déconcertée par son attitude. Comme elle refusait le baiser demandé, il n'hésita pas à la tirer par la nuque et à la coller contre lui. Ce fut extrêmement désagréable : même ses lèvres étaient moqueuses et dépourvues de toute sympathie. Un coup de pied au genou l'obligea à la lâcher.

\- Tu as le goût du sang, remarqua Rodolphus avec un air mauvais.

\- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer ! Tonna Bellatrix. Par ta faute, j'ai laissé un Auror s'échapper !

Jamais auparavant il n'avait osé user de la force contre elle. Comment avait-il pu autant changer ? Toujours déboussolée, elle considéra derechef cet homme qui lui paraissait être un étranger ; il sifflotait à présent avec nonchalance sans la regarder.

\- Maugrey était juste devant. Tu aurais pu tomber sur lui, dit-il ensuite en redevant brusquement sérieux. Encore aujourd'hui, je suis là pour rattraper tes fautes... Rends-toi compte de ce que tu serais sans moi, ajouta-t-il en sautant de l'arbre contre lequel il était adossé. Tu serais la risée de tous. Tu ne serais peut-être même plus là où tu es.

Les mâchoires de Bellatrix frémirent et ses yeux étincelèrent. Qu'était-ce donc que cette histoire ?

\- Explique-toi ! Exigea-t-elle en toisant son mari.

Il répondit en se penchant vers elle, un pli sarcastique aux lèvres :

\- Les rumeurs te concernant, c'est moi qui les ai toutes dissipées. Ce que tu ressens pour notre maître...

Un homme sortit soudainement de l'ombre à cet instant ; il s'agissait de Rabastan. Sa tunique flottait littéralement autour de lui, laissant deviner une maigreur affolante. Comme son frère, il avait un teint devenu blafard. Ses cheveux broussailleux se déchaînaient près de ses prunelles dangereusement mobiles. Il aborda Bellatrix avec une expression réjouie :

\- Salut, belle-sœur !... (il la détailla ironiquement) Tu as autant besoin de manger que nous... Le Seigneur des ténèbres veut sûrement te voir, on ferait mieux de rentrer. Au fait, où sont Mulciber et Dolohov ?

\- On s'en fiche de ces deux avortons ! Qu'ils se débrouillent ! S'écria Bellatrix, muée par la seule perspective de rencontrer son maître. Partons !

Une seconde plus tard, ils avaient transplané.

Quand ils parvinrent au campement de la forêt de Smootoff, Bellatrix fut effectivement immédiatement convoquée par Lord Voldemort. Alors que Rabastan et Rodolphus s'éclipsaient dans leurs tentes, elle poursuivit sa route seule – à quelques pas du campement, elle croisa Avery et Macnair qui la saluèrent avec un insupportable respect hypocrite. Elle esquissa toutefois un sourire satisfait ; elle appréciait le fait que les fidèles se voient contraints de la traiter avec respect.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle gagnait les tréfonds des bois, un émoi la prenait, pareil à celui qu'elle avait ressenti à seize ans, lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres lui avait fait passer un test décisif : ses jambes incontrôlables manquaient de la faire trébucher à chacun de ses pas, et des gouttes perlaient presque de ses paumes moites.

« Que c'est agréable de se sentir si vivante, songea-t-elle, le feu aux joues et le souffle heurté. Que j'aime cela. » Lorsqu'au loin, près d'une clairière, se dessina enfin une silhouette altière et élégante, l'extase à son summum s'empara d'elle. Sans même s'en apercevoir, elle fit alors fi du protocole et courut vers son maître à grandes enjambées en hélant :

\- Maître !

Une fois à sa hauteur, elle se jeta à ses pieds et étreignit le bas de sa robe avec tant d'ardeur qu'une main ferme dut écarter ses bras trop insistants. Les larmes coulaient toujours abondamment du visage de Bellatrix qui était aussi rouge que confuse. Une vois glacée lui émit l'ordre suivant :

\- Relève-toi.

Avant d'obéir, elle osa lever les yeux en direction de Lord Voldemort : son apparence différait clairement de la dernière qu'elle avait connu de lui. La marque du reptile était bien plus présente qu'avant sur les traits de son visage, puisque ses iris rougeoyantes étaient à présent des fentes, tout comme son nez, et la courbe cruelle de ses lèvres, presque voluptueuse, n'existait plus. Et il ne subsistait plus rien de ses cheveux noirs d'autrefois. Mais toute cette laideur, Bellatrix la trouva splendide, plus attirante encore que les quelques attraits d'avant, car son maître paraissait plus effrayant et plus avide de pouvoir que jamais.

En se redressant, elle examina ses yeux insondables et s'efforça de calmer sa nervosité ; elle tremblait bien trop. Le Seigneur des ténèbres la scruta également, puis elle rougit pour la énième fois en pensant qu'il devait certainement avoir remarqué l'effet néfaste qu'Azkaban avait eu sur son physique. Le murmure sifflant de celui-ci la fit sursauter :

\- C'est à ton mari de se plaindre à ce sujet. Ton physique n'aura aucun impact sur les missions que je te confierai, Bella.

\- Je... je suis ravie que cela ne vous pose aucun inconvénient, maître, balbutia-t-elle en fermant aussitôt son esprit afin qu'il ne décèle pas le mensonge dans ses propos.

Il lui répondit par un rire sec où pointait un certain amusement.

\- Tu as toujours un esprit si merveilleusement subtil, dit-il ensuite d'un ton narquois.

Après un long silence, il ajouta :

\- Bellatrix, je ne manquerai pas de me souvenir de ta fidélité envers moi. Je saurai te récompenser comme il se doit... en faisant de toi mon premier lieutenant, notamment.

\- Oh, maître... vous voulez vraiment.. que moi, je sois votre... votre...

En perdant ses mots, Bellatrix se sentit derechef immergée par les larmes ; son choc manqua de l'étouffer. En plongeant une nouvelle fois vers le sol, elle remercia son maître comme il se devait. Il ne lui effleura pas les cheveux comme il le faisait naguère, mais elle s'en moquait ; elle était à présent capable de se satisfaire uniquement de la présence de son maître sans avoir besoin de davantage. Même si le désir qui lui rongeait les entrailles était toujours là.

...

La nuit, Bellatrix rejoignit sa tente. Sans échanger une seule parole avec Rodolphus, elle alla dormir et se plaignit à plusieurs reprises du manque de fermeté du matelas, car elle était encore trop accoutumée aux dalles de pierres tranchantes de la prison d'Azkaban. Elle finit fort heureusement par trouver le sommeil après s'être débarrassée de ses oreillers et de la couverture – dont son mari, endormi, ne remarqua même pas la disparition. Un souffle sur sa peau finit néanmoins par lui faire ouvrir les yeux deux heures plus tard.

\- Bella.

En se retournant d'un geste agacé, elle tenta de fermer les paupières. Une main se posa alors sur son bras et un nouveau chuchotis retentit :

\- Bella.

\- Dégage, Rodolphus !

Comment osait-il interrompre son sommeil de la sorte ? Elle s'apprêta à se redresser pour lui balancer les propos les plus grossiers qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais il lui attrapa le bras pour la tirer de son côté. Dans un premier temps, l'obscurité ne permit pas de doute quant à son identité, mais l'accent sifflant et autoritaire que Bellatrix avait perçu dans sa voix la fit se figer sur place. Elle écarquilla les yeux, incrédule, puis distingua la silhouette de Lord Voldemort à la place de Rodolphus. Seulement, il ne s'agissait pas du Lord Voldemort avec lequel elle s'était entretenu tout à l'heure : il avait exactement la même apparence qu'il y a treize ans.

\- Maître... comment avez-vous fait pour rajeunir ?... Est-ce vraiment vous ?

\- Crois-tu être en droit de me poser des questions ?

Le ton menaçant acheva de faire douter Bellatrix, cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la présence du Seigneur des ténèbres dans sa chambre irréelle. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il la rapprocha de lui sans crier gare pour souffler à son oreille :

\- Tu m'as terriblement manqué, Bella.

\- Maître, vous ne pouvez pas vraiment..., commença-t-elle sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Sa fébrilité était trop vive pour qu'elle soit en mesure d'analyser ce qu'il était en train de se produire. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, la respiration affolée, et accueillit les baisers qui vinrent se loger en masse le long de son cou jusqu'à sa bouche ; ils lui rongèrent douloureusement la peau, et cela ne fit qu'envenimer son ivresse. Ses mains se refermèrent férocement autour de celui qu'elle supposait être son maître alors que celui-ci laissait courir ses doigts avec audace à la surface de sa robe de chambre, et plus en profondeur.

\- Maître...

\- Tu m'as terriblement manqué, Bella.

Les paupières de Bellatrix s'alourdirent, puis elle s'abandonna complètement à partir de cet instant.

...

 **Alors, quel est votre avis concernant la réintégration de Bellatrix dans le camp des mangemorts? De ses retrouvailles avec Rodolphus et Voldemort? Et - question qui vous tracasse peut-être - à votre avis, pour la scène finale, est-ce bien le Seigneur des ténèbres qui se trouve dans la chambre de Bellatrix?**

 **Merci à vous d'être fidèles à cette histoire:) Malgré le peu de commentaires, je sais que mes chapires sont suivi par un certain nombre, et croyez bien que cela me fait déjà très plaisir.**


	36. Violation de rêve

**Bonsoir à vous!**

 **Etant donné qu'il est assez tard et que j'ai eu une journée un peu chargée, je ne ferai pas de présentation personnalisée pour cette fois:)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

...

 **36\. Violation de rêve**

...

Bellatrix tenta de retarder autant que possible le moment fatal du réveil. Le rêve qu'elle avait convoité durant des années était venu se loger dans son lit cette nuit et elle l'avait attrapé à pleines mains, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser partir ; elle avait toutefois fermé les yeux sur le probable caractère trompeur de ce rêve, trop effrayée à l'idée d'encaisser une déception. La réalité vint frapper de plein de fouet ses paupières ensommeillées qui clignèrent, gênées par la lumière du jour. Allongée sur le dos, elle réalisa avec surprise en pivotant légèrement la nuque que son visage reposait sur une épaule. Les soubresauts de sa poitrine gagnèrent en vivacité lorsqu'elle détailla le profil de l'homme qui lui servait de support : très peu mobile, sa respiration était si peu perceptible qu'il paraissait ne pas dormir. Ses traits cruels, si charismatiques, étaient également figés. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais présent sur son crâne un peu dégarni reposaient sur son oreiller.

« Maître, pensa-t-elle avec un tressaillement de joie au niveau du ventre. N'était-ce donc pas un rêve ? Êtes-vous vraiment venu à moi ? Est-ce vraiment votre étreinte et vos baisers qui m'ont appartenu ? ». Son doigt tremblant se rapprocha du front noble de Lord Voldemort, comme pour s'assurer qu'il soit bien matériel, et sa peau entra en contact avec une surface lisse et froide. À ce moment précis, le regard écarlate de cet homme qu'elle aimait follement rencontra le sien.

\- Bonjour, Bellatrix, souffla-t-il froidement.

\- Maître, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire béat.

Il l'embrassa, ce qui la fit derechef tressaillir. Il demanda ensuite narquoisement :

\- Alors, cette nuit à mes côtés t'a-t-elle plu ?

\- Oui, maître. Je... je vous remercie infiniment d'être venu me voir, bredouilla-t-elle en osant poser ses mains sur toutes les surfaces de son corps qui lui étaient accessibles, comme pour l'inciter à rester près d'elle plus longtemps.

\- Ce n'est que l'une des nombreuses récompenses que je t'accorderai. Désires-tu que je renouvelle ma visite ?

Sans y croire, elle répondit par l'affirmative. Ce fut alors qu'une incertitude germa dans son esprit : jamais le Seigneur des ténèbres n'avait agi avec tant de complaisance et d'empathie avec d'elle. Qui plus est, il n'avait jamais daigné lui rendre visite, et encore moins lui manifester la moindre affection passionnée. Toute sa jubilation s'écroula d'un seul coup. « Son maître » parut le remarquer ; une sorte de rictus hargneux recouvrit son visage, puis une minute plus tard, ses traits se modifièrent. Les iris rouges devinrent ceux, d'un marron sombre, de Rodolphus.

\- Toi ! Gronda-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Tu n'es pas trop déçue de te trouver avec ton mari, j'espère, dit-il sèchement.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour... !

\- La magie noire. Crois-tu être la seule à la maîtriser ?... Viens, Bella, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'écartes ? Susurra-t-il presque méchamment en lui étreignant la taille.

En le repoussant et en lui balançant son coussin (et l'une de ses mains par la même occasion) en pleine face, elle tempêta :

\- Je vais te tuer ! Je vais t'écorcher vif ! Comment as-tu osé me faire ça, espèce de salaud !

\- Je t'ai offert ce que tu désirais le plus, et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ?

Les yeux de Bellatrix tâtonnèrent la pièce à la recherche de sa baguette magique, mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que la couverture qui gisait au sol et les draps en désordre ; sa rage s'amplifia alors considérablement face à ce chaos. Elle peinait à croire que toute la passion amoureuse qui lui avait été prodigué il y a quelques heures ne provenait guère de son maître, mais du rustre qui lui servait à présent de mari. Auparavant, jamais Rodolphus ne se serait abaissé à de semblables fourberies pour parvenir à ses fins. « Tu vas vraiment me le payer ! » se dit Bellatrix en sautant de nouveau sur lui, les poings prêts à l'attaque.

Comme elle l'avait anticipé, Rodolphus la freina dans son élan en lui emprisonnant les bras, cependant, elle se débattit avec tellement de véhémence qu'il eut bien du mal à la maîtriser et bascula sur le dos. Il rit à gorge déployé (un affreux rire qui sonnait faux) tout en la provoquant :

\- Quelle mauvaise foi ! Ce n'est pas ça que tu me criais à l'oreille cette nuit ! Ce n'est pas non plus comme ça que tu te comportais... tu étais audacieuse, tendre, et à l'écoute. Et tu n'étais jamais rassasiée de moi. Il te fallait toujours plus de baisers, toujours plus de...

\- _Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais_ ! Rugit Bellatrix en parvenant à lui enfoncer son genou dans les côtes. _Jamais je ne m'adresserai à toi en de pareils termes ! Jamais je ne t'embrasserai de cette manière ! Va te faire voir ! Sors d'ici ! SORS ! Je ne veux plus voir ta sale face !_

Tous ses espoirs et ses espérances avaient été réduit à néant en l'espace d'une minute à cause d'un seul individu ; et ironiquement, il s'agissait de celui en lequel elle avait toujours eu le plus confiance. Il avait dépouillé son rêve le plus précieux et l'avait dégradé pour l'humilier. Lui qui la connaissait mieux que personne à ce jour avait su s'emparer de son point le plus sensible – celui qu'elle dissimulait au regard de tous – pour l'attaquer. Et effectivement, avant ce jour, Bellatrix ne s'était jamais senti aussi blessée. Une véritable souffrance, que pas même les murs hostiles d'Azkaban lui avait permis d'expérimenter, lui dévorait la poitrine. En agrippant les draps qui se trouvaient à ses pieds, elle fut prise de spasmes tandis que de stridents sanglots s'élevaient de sa bouche. Elle ne parvint pas à s'en vouloir de cette faiblesse momentanée... c'étaient ses sentiments pour le Seigneur des ténèbres qui parlaient. Qui la faisaient tant désespérer.

En se sentant étrangement impuissante, elle rajusta sa chemise de nuit sans cesser de pleurer. Derrière elle, la voix de son mari retentit à nouveau :

\- J'espère que tu souffres, Bellatrix. Que tu sens ton cœur se déchirer en mille morceaux.

La respiration de Bellatrix se fit sifflante. D'un revers de la main furieux, elle essuya son visage, puis elle se tourna vers Rodolphus, prête à contre-attaquer. Avec les années d'expérience qu'elle possédait en tant que combattante, elle savait parfaitement ce qui pouvait déstabiliser un adversaire. Un sourire glacial se dessina alors sur ses lèvres cependant qu'elle déclarait :

\- Et toi, mon cher mari, tu ne souffres pas trop ? J'imagine qu'après tant d'années, tu dois être lassé d'être amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas en retour – et qui ne t'aimera jamais.

Ces mots signèrent l'arrêt irrévocable de leur complicité. Sans un mot de plus, Bellatrix quitta le lit en récupérant au passage sa baguette. Elle était à présent seule contre tous.

...

 _Le soir même..._

 _..._

\- La sottise du ministère de la magie dépasse l'entendement, mais tant mieux, tout bien considéré ; leur entêtement ne fera qu'accélérer la mort de Harry Potter. Dumbledore est désormais seul et sa parole est démentie au sein même de son propre camp... (les narines en fentes du Seigneur des ténèbres frémirent alors qu'il éclatait de rire) Quelle ironie du sort !... Nous pouvons aisément continuer d'agir dans l'ombre sans éveiller le moindre soupçon : même si je me trouvais à l'heure actuel dans le bureau du ministre, je suis certain qu'il continuerait de renier mon retour. Dans ces conditions, nous avons le champ libre, mes amis, ne croyez-vous pas ?

L'assemblée hurla de rire en écho aux propos de Lord Voldemort ; leurs voix s'éleva jusqu'à la cime des arbres de la forêt de Smootoff. C'était la première réunion de fidèles à laquelle Bellatrix assistait depuis sa réintégration dans les rangs, et elle n'était pas peu fière de pouvoir enfin jouir de la possession du grade le plus élevé de l'armée. De ce fait, elle ne se fondait d'ailleurs plus dans la masse et pouvait s'octroyer la place la plus proche du Seigneur des ténèbres (place qui se trouvait à dix centimètres de ce dernier, car il ne pouvait tolérer que quiconque l'approche de plus près). À cette distance, elle pouvait s'adonner à son activité favorite : boire les paroles et les gestes de son maître. Ses yeux obstinément rivés sur lui le laissèrent cependant de marbre.

\- Bellatrix.

Elle sursauta si violemment que son verre de vin lui échappa des mains. Des rires fusèrent de nouveau, mais elle les ignora avec dédain, le regard toujours résolument dirigé vers Lord Voldemort qui poursuivit froidement tout en laissant ses doigts glisser (avec une affection qu'il n'avait jamais accordé à un seul être humain) le long de la peau écailleuse de Nagini, un gigantesque serpent dont il ne se séparait malheureusement plus :

\- Maintenant que tu as cessé de rêver stupidement, tu daigneras peut-être m'écouter. Dolohov ici présent m'a rapporté tes agissements – ceux datant de ta sortie d'Azkaban – et ils ne me satisfont pas particulièrement. Je vous avais ordonné de me rejoindre directement sans laisser de trace de votre passage, sans dévoiler votre identité... Tu n'as pas su restreindre ta soif de sang, et cela aurait pu t'être fatal dans de telles circonstances. (Bellatrix aurait pu croire qu'il se préoccupait quelque peu de son sort s'il n'avait pas ajouté) Ton idiotie aurait pu mettre à mal mon plan, et crois bien que si cette hypothétique tragédie s'était réalisée, je t'aurais personnellement tué avant même que l'on ne t'incarcère de nouveau à Azkaban.

Le cœur de Bellatrix, déjà malmené par l'incident de ce matin, se contracta davantage ; l'intransigeance de son maître à son égard lui confirma que ce n'était pas lui, l'auteur des caresses passionnées de la veille. Le pire de tout était qu'il l'avait délibérément embarrassé devant tous les fidèles. Cette cruauté, qui l'attirait pourtant énormément de façon paradoxale, lui était aujourd'hui insupportable. En baissant la tête, elle s'efforça de faire barrage à ses larmes de rage.

\- Maître, je vous prie de me punir, murmura-t-elle.

Les iris en fentes de son maître la toisèrent alors qu'il répliquait sèchement :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises. À ton retour de mission, je m'occuperai de toi, n'aies pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet... Et au prochain dérapage, Bellatrix, tu perdras ta place.

En le remerciant à mi-voix, Bellatrix ne prit nullement la peine d'accorder la moindre attention aux fidèles ; elle pouvait déjà sans peine imaginer les murmures railleurs que ces derniers étaient en train de s'échanger à son sujet, notamment ceux des personnes qui la jalousaient le plus parmi les fidèles (à savoir Avery, Yaxley, et Dolohov). Dire que tous ces guignols lâches étaient traités par le maître avec plus d'indulgence qu'elle-même ! Ce qu'elle les haïssait tous !

Par la suite, le Seigneur des ténèbres attribua à chaque fidèle une nouvelle mission. Aucune ne fut particulièrement palpitante, en comparaison avec toutes les batailles périlleuses qu'ils avaient mené durant la première guerre des sorciers. À présent, ils allaient devoir agir subtilement sans se faire voir afin d'être certain, selon leur maître, que leur retour continue d'être ignoré par Fudge, et donc, qu'aucun sorcier ne se rallie à Dumbledore. Potter était bien évidemment l'un des sujets de prédilections : le Seigneur des ténèbres souhaitait l'éliminer au plus vite, et jamais Bellatrix ne l'avait vu se donner autant de peine pour préparer un meurtre. « Je suis curieuse de voir ce garçon pour vérifier s'il a autant de valeur que tout le monde le prétend » songea-t-elle, intriguée.

Quand la réunion s'acheva et que Lord Voldemort se retira dans la forêt avec Nagini qui formait une spirale autour de son bras, la tension se relâcha d'un seul coup et une cacophonie s'installa – son départ ne provoqua une expression de dépit que chez Bellatrix. Les fidèles se rassemblèrent sans lui prêter attention autour de plusieurs bouteilles poussiéreuses ; des cigares fraîchement récoltés sur des cadavres circulèrent également. Rabastan en plaça deux à la fois dans sa bouche, ravi comme à chaque fois qu'il avait l'opportunité de se donner en spectacle. Blasée, Bellatrix les observa en se servant un nouveau verre de vin lorsqu'un brusque questionnement surgit dans son esprit.

\- Où est Rogue ?

\- N'êtes-vous pas au courant, Mrs Lestrange, que Rogue est en poste à Poudlard ? L'informa Travers. Le Seigneur des ténèbres lui confie quelques missions secrètes et lui a donné pour responsabilités la surveillance étroite de Harry Potter.

\- Quelles responsabilités ! Quand il s'agit de fuir le danger et les positions les plus périlleuses, Rogue accourt ! S'écria-t-elle avec sarcasme en s'asseyant. Il trouvera encore une excuse pour se défiler pendant la prochaine bataille, j'en suis certaine !

En trois gorgées, elle eu vidé son verre ; ses joues devinrent cramoisies sous l'effet de la fébrilité. Son mal-être était tel qu'elle finit par attraper le goulot de la bouteille la plus proche, bien que son appétit fût scellé par une nausée insupportable. En plus de son rêve volé par Rodolphus pas plus tard que cette nuit, l'un de ses deuxièmes rêves venait de s'effondrer : contrairement à ce qu'elle avait escompté, la position de premier lieutenant qu'elle avait convoité pendant tant d'années ne l'avait pas rapproché de son maître. Bien au contraire, elle avait l'impression d'être bien plus éloignée de lui qu'auparavant. Que pouvait-elle espérer désormais ?

Non sans une crampe à l'estomac, elle finit par lâcher sa bouteille dont le liquide atterrit sur un Yaxley ivre qui grommela :

\- Fais gaffe, Bellatrix !... Tu aurais dû te voir, tout à l'heure, regarder le Seigneur des ténèbres avec yeux de chien mouillé ! Ça faisait vraiment pitié !

Agacée, elle le repoussa d'une main et il glissa au sol en prononçant des injures vulgaires. Bellatrix reporta ensuite son attention sur Rodolphus qui n'avait même pas fait l'effort de feindre devant tous que leur relation était au beau fixe. Elle se moquait totalement qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à elle mais ne supportait pas son insolence. Elle se retint de lui abattre sur le crâne la bouteille qui gisait à présent au sol. Il se trouvait en compagnie de Rabastan et (elle tressaillit de colère) Dolohov, et venait d'entamer son huitième cigare ; un sourire arrogant étirait ses lèvres sous un nuage de fumée. C'était lui qui avait la voix la plus imposante et les esclaffements les plus stupides.

Écœurée, Bellatrix le regarda alors qu'il se levait au milieu de tous les mangemorts d'un geste assuré. En deux mouvements, il déboutonna sa robe afin de se retrouver torse nu en s'exclamant :

\- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable, Dolohov ? Eh bien, regarde !

Après quoi, il galopa en direction des bois suivi par Crabbe, Mulciber, Gibbon et Dolohov. Incrédule, Bellatrix gronda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu idiot !... À quoi joue-t-il ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Rabastan.

\- Tu vois, le lac gelé bourré de strangulots de l'autre côté du bois ? Rod va piquer une tête à l'intérieur ! (plié en deux par le rire, Rabastan peina à retrouver sa respiration) Entre nous, je le préfère maintenant ! Il est tellement plus drôle qu'avant !

\- Parle pour toi, Rabastan !

Sur ces mots, Bellatrix s'éloigna d'un pas frénétique en direction du campement. Elle croisa Lucius qui venait tout juste de s'entretenir avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. Comme toujours, il affichait une apparence irréprochable par contraste avec le délabrement des fidèles qui avaient subi Azkaban ; et brusquement, cela exaspéra Bellatrix. Elle ne supportait plus tous ces mangemorts déguisés qui s'affichaient de façon hautaine avec leurs chaussures cirées alors qu'ils n'avaient rien accompli pour le Seigneur des ténèbres ces treize dernières années, trop occupés à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Cornelius Fudge. En affichant un sourire doucereux, Lucius lui dit :

\- Narcissa t'attend au manoir dès que possible. Elle est impatiente.

Après un hochement de tête dédaigneux, Bellatrix poursuivit son chemin ; elle n'était guère d'humeur à supporter ses sarcasmes. Il ajouta néanmoins dans son dos :

\- Au fait, Bella, félicitation pour ta récente nomination. Cependant, je dois t'avertir, il semblerait que le Seigneur des ténèbres ai changé ses plans... puisqu'il vient de me dire que j'étais désormais le premier lieutenant.

...

Andromeda lustra méticuleusement la cheminée de sa salle de séjour, puis un sortilège de lévitation l'aida à aligner des cadres photos de tailles variables. Nymphadora était présente sur la plupart des papiers glacés, depuis ses deux ans jusqu'à ses vingt-trois ans fraîchement acquis. Sur l'une des images, on la voyait avec son diplôme d'Auror à la main et ses cheveux qu'elle portait encore longs avant ses vingt ans. Prise d'un brusque élan de crainte qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis la fin de la première guerre, Andromeda s'empara du tout dernier cliché de sa fille (immortalisé à l'occasion de son anniversaire) et l'effleura de ses doigts avec une tendresse toute maternelle : il y avait un mois qu'elle n'avait plus revu Nymphadora, et ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'elle la tracassait. Même si le retour de Lord Voldemort n'avait été clairement énoncé que par Dumbledore et le jeune Potter, chacun voyait les fantômes d'une époque sombre ressurgir.

« Et si Dora devait vivre la même chose que Ted et moi il y a des années ? » se demandait fréquemment Andromeda ces derniers temps. Son mari la rassurait alors en lui rappelant que leur fille s'était acharnée à étudier davantage que les autres durant toute sa scolarité pour devenir Auror. Toute éventuelle guerre ne serait donc pas une fatalité pour elle, mais un devoir.

\- De plus, Dromeda, lui avait murmuré Ted un soir, même si Voldemort renaît de ses cendres, il ne pourra jamais avoir autant de pouvoir qu'auparavant. Cette époque est révolue depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui, tout est différent... Et notre fille est différente de nous.

En soupirant, Andromeda reposa la photo sur la cheminée. Au même moment, par miracle, l'horloge magique l'informa de la présence d'un invité. Tout en ayant instinctivement connaissance de l'identité de son hôte, Andromeda se précipita dans le vestibule. Un joyeux « Salut, maman ! » vint l'accueillir. En détaillant sa fille, Andromeda la trouva plus jolie que jamais quoiqu'elle trouvât regrettable que cette dernière ne soit pas disposée à porter des toilettes plus féminines et plus sobres. Les robes de sorcières de Nymphadora, jamais serties de dentelles ou d'autres accessoires, possédaient à l'inverses des motifs très fantaisistes ainsi que des couleurs vives, assorties à la teinte rose chewing-gum de sa chevelure. Nymphadora était loin d'être une beauté classique, mais elle avait un charme qui lui était propre.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au quartier général de l'Ordre ? Lui demanda Andromeda après l'avoir étreint et avoir regagné le salon à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais, je ne passe pas tout mon temps à travailler, maman ! J'ai aussi besoin de repos... Aujourd'hui, on a arrêté un nouveau cambriolage à Pré-au-lard et deux gobelins ont été assassinés. Et les détraqueurs, comme toujours, nous bloquent la route à chaque fois !... Et Fol Œil est vraiment buté, par moments ! Il veut qu'on fasse barrage aux mangemorts d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine alors que leurs positions est brouillée par le ministère ; seule la position de Sirius est connue et tracée, puisqu'ils s'imaginent qu'il est le leader des mangemorts !

Sous sa perceptible irritation, Andromeda détecta une sorte de joie sans bornes qui ne manqua pas de la surprendre. Malgré l'urgence de la situation actuelle et le stress que pouvait lui procurer sa profession d'Auror, Nymphadora avait l'air très épanouie. Certes, son travail la passionnait, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu si heureuse. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ai eu du changement dans sa vie affective ?

Une minute plus tard, elle lui apporta un verre de jus de citrouille, et Nymphadora le but à petites gorgées en sifflotant gaiement. Andromeda leva un sourcil perplexe, décontenancée.

\- Tu t'entends bien avec tous les membres de l'Ordre du phénix, Dora ? Interrogea-t-elle ensuite en feignant l'indifférence. Tu as revu Bill, non ?

\- Ouais. (Nymphadora reposa son verre) Ça m'a fait plaisir ! On n'avait pas rit ensemble depuis bien longtemps. Sinon, Mondingus est un peu spécial dans son genre, mais il n'est pas mauvais... Et je trouve bizarre qu'un homme comme Rogue fasse partie de l'Ordre ; cet homme fait assez froid dans le dos, je dois dire, et il semble détester cordialement Harry Potter, alors...

Un instant plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune femme en ressortit pour déclarer en souriant :

\- Remus est vraiment un homme charmant au même titre que Sirius, maman. Tu te rappelles, tu disais qu'on ne le reverrait probablement plus... Figure-toi que quand nous nous sommes revus en juillet dernier, il ne m'a même pas reconnu ! Cela dit, tant mieux, parce que je n'avais rien de très flatteur à l'époque... Mais maintenant, même si on s'entend plutôt bien, je ne crois pas qu'il...

En réalisant que ses propos avaient largement surpassé sa pensée, Nymphadora s'interrompit en rougissant. « Remus Lupin, songea Andromeda sans savoir comment réagir. C'est donc de lui que tu es amoureuse, Dora. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette idée me gêne. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

...

 **Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews laissés sur le dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Et merci aux autres lecteurs de suivre assidument cette histoire:D**

 **Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**


	37. Le département des mystères (partie 1)

**Bonjour, ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre:)**

 **Au programme: Bellatrix, Bellatrix... et encore Bellatrix^^ Comme il reste peu de chapitres avant la fin, je vais surtout me centrer sur elle à partir de maintenant, mais on retrouvera bien évidemment Andromeda dans les prochains chapitres. Et sinon, Harry fera enfin son apparition dans ce chapitre, et vous le verrez à travers les yeux de Bellatrix (ce qui risque de changer un peu, je vous préviens:D)**

 **Sinon, je tiens à vous avertir que le prochain chapitre viendra dans un long moment, car je vais être en pleine période de partiels dans deux jours. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Petit mot à Marine (reviewveuse anonyme): Merci pour toutes tes remarques qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur, c'était un plaisir de te lire! J'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira tout autant!**

* * *

 **Ps: Prenez note que les dialogues en gras dans ce chapitre sont extraits du livre "Harry Potter et l'Ordre du phénix" de J.K Rowling.**

 **...**

 **37\. La bataille du département des mystères (partie 1)**

 **...**

Depuis quelques temps, Bellatrix était désœuvrée. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait déserté le quartier général depuis plusieurs semaines, trop happé par des projets dont il se refusait à livrer la contenance à ses fidèles ; cela concernait indiscutablement Harry Potter, puisque rien n'était apparemment plus important que sa destruction, mais son plan initial pour parvenir à son but demeurait mystérieux. Bellatrix avait songé à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'avait pas encore de plan, sinon, elle en aurait eu vent depuis bien longtemps ; elle était la seule à qui il se confiait depuis le début, et qu'il lui omette de lui partager l'un de ses secrets ou l'une de ses pensées intimes était donc tout bonnement impossible. « Même si je l'ai malencontreusement déçu, je demeure sa plus fidèle, celle qui est la plus proche de lui », s'était-elle dit pour se rassurer bien que le sujet la perturbât au point qu'elle souffrait d'insomnies depuis plusieurs jours.

Le seul ordre donné par Lord Voldemort aux mangemorts avant son départ a été le suivant : poursuivre les tueries de masse dans l'anonymat le plus total et continuer à propager une ambiance de terreur au sein des villes. Seul Rookwood avait eu l'honneur d'obtenir la mission la plus délicate, à savoir collecter quelques informations sur l'un des départements du ministère de la magie, ce qui lui avait valu un traitement rude de la part de Bellatrix : après l'annonce de sa mission, elle n'avait pas manqué de se débrouiller pour que ce larbin finisse la soirée avec le visage à moitié brûlé, les jambes gravement écorchées, et l'estomac hors d'usage. Personne n'avait le droit de lui voler sa place. Et surtout pas une nullité comme Rookwood.

Elle avait reculé sa visite au manoir des Malefoy depuis que son maître n'était plus là, car elle n'avait guère le cœur à supporter les tentures luxueuses de sa sœur alors qu'elle-même vivait un calvaire depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban. Qui plus est, la compagnie de Lucius Malefoy était loin d'être celle qu'elle recherchait le plus, surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il avait acquis la même position qu'elle (premier lieutenant). Cependant, aujourd'hui, agacée de tourner en rond et d'avoir les fidèles dans les pattes, elle se décida à aller dans le Wiltshire. Le manoir lui parut encore plus présomptueux qu'auparavant, agrémenté d'un décor qui ferait mal au cœur à quiconque ayant connu l'austérité d'Azkaban.

Ce fut Narcissa qui lui ouvrit. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, contrairement à elle-même : son teint était toujours frais, uniforme, et sa longue chevelure blonde, toujours lustrée. Seules quelques ridules étaient visibles sous ses yeux. Et un court instant, Bellatrix en fut jalouse.

\- B-Bella...

Narcissa l'observa avec hébétement, très vite vaincue par les larmes. Une fois remise de son choc, elle referma ses bras autour d'elle. Bellatrix, qui avait complètement oublié ce à quoi ressemblait une étreinte affectueuse, resta raide et glaciale. Retrouver sa sœur la soulagea néanmoins plus que prévu, et elle sentit une chaleur agréable se diffuser en elle. Elle était enfin aimée par quelqu'un, elle qui connaissait la pire des solitudes depuis des années. Le regard insistant de Narcissa sur elle finit toutefois par faire rejaillir son exaspération.

\- Ma nouvelle apparence t'effraie ? Rit froidement Bellatrix. Je te comprends, sœurette ! Moi aussi, j'aurais peur à ta place !

\- Viens t'installer dans le petit salon, se rattrapa Narcissa en lui prenant le bras. Drago est ici pour les vacances de Pâques, et Lucius est parti ce matin au ministère.

Sans émettre le moindre enthousiasme, Bellatrix la laissa la guider à travers un dédale de couloirs qui ne composait le rez-de-chaussé ; son regard s'attarda sur les tableaux sertis de dorures et sur les meubles en marbre, et elle songea alors qu'en évoluant dans un cocon pareil, loin du danger et de la cacophonie extérieure, il était presque certain que Narcissa ne s'était pas une seule fois enquis de son sort ces dernières années, trop préoccupée par sa propre famille. Et Bellatrix ne parvenait pas à condamner son égoïsme. Elle-même aurait été tout aussi égoïste à sa place.

Très bientôt, elle fut avide à l'idée de rencontrer enfin son neveu. Elle préférait profiter de sa compagnie maintenant qu'il était un jeune homme, car elle n'avait jamais supporté les marmots avec leur braiment et leur bave. Et autant dire qu'il avait tout intérêt à être à la hauteur de ses espérances ! La fille hybride d'Andromeda ne faisait guère partie de la famille, il n'y avait donc que Drago qui pouvait faire honneur à sa lignée. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin devant la salle, Narcissa lui intima d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit. De sa démarche digne, elle s'avança entre plusieurs rangées de fauteuils jusqu'à se retrouver face à un garçon de seize ans qui avait un balais de Quidditch à la main. Elle tressaillit de surprise en croyant se trouver face à Lucius ayant pris une potion de rajeunissement. Presque maladivement pâle, Drago avait les mêmes cheveux translucides que son père, le même menton triangulaire, et les mêmes yeux gris perfides. Il avait tout du jeune aristocrate arrogant.

« Mais qui y a-t-il derrière cela ? Du courage, j'espère ? De la finesse d'esprit ? » se demanda Bellatrix en esquissant un sourire. Elle siffla ensuite :

\- Bonjour, Drago.

Après avoir examiné le manche de son balais sous toutes les coutures, il daigna lever les yeux vers elle avec une sorte de dédain qui faillit lui valoir une gifle en retour. Bellatrix avait horreur qu'on la prenne de haut. Néanmoins, elle ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises. Quand il l'eut suffisamment scruté, Drago maugréa d'une voix lente :

\- Enfin, mère me ramène quelqu'un ! Approchez-vous.

Il osait la prendre pour une domestique, le misérable cafard !

\- En quel honneur, mon garçon ? Demanda froidement Bellatrix en contenant son irritation.

Tout aussi froidement, il répliqua :

\- Voyez ce balais. (il lui montra le ridicule bâton qu'il avait à la main et qu'il traitait comme un trésor) Débrouillez-vous pour qu'il soit à nouveau en bon état ; je ne veux plus voir un seul épi. Et si vous n'êtes pas suffisamment compétente pour le réparer, jetez-le. Je me fiche de ce que mère peut dire... Elle doit savoir que les Nimbus 2001 ne valent plus rien et qu'il me faut un autre balais.

D'un geste sec, Bellatrix s'empara du balais, et d'une forte poigne, le cassa en deux sans hésiter sous le regard ahuri de son neveu. Par la suite, elle répandit les morceaux de bois un peu partout sur le fauteuil où il était affalé comme un prince. Il se leva d'un bond en criant rageusement :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, espèce de folle ! Est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse venir mon père ?

\- Fais donc venir Lucius si ça peut te donner un semblant de dignité, Drago ! Rit-elle sèchement en faisant venir à elle tous les morceaux par le biais d'un sort de léviation. En ce qui me concerne, j'aurai jeté les restes de ton balais avant même qu'il n'ai franchi le seuil de cette pièce ! Et je demanderai à Narcissa de te priver de Quidditch jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Une fois qu'elle cessa de parler, Drago sembla perdre toute son assurance. Il se crispa même en réalisant son erreur et se désintéressa totalement des débris de son Nimbus 2001. Avec un nouveau sourire doucereux, Bellatrix s'approcha alors de lui (il se recula perceptiblement mais ne fut pas assez rapide) et plaça un doigt sous son menton en murmurant :

\- Tu as l'audace de réserver un pareil accueil à ta tante, Drago... Qu'en dira ta mère ?

\- Je vous défends de me parler comme ça, s'écarta-t-il en devenant blême. Vous... vous...

Au même instant, Narcissa fit son entrée dans le salon ; elle avait enveloppé ses épaules frêles d'un châle en tulle dont la fonction était surtout décorative et avait rajusté son maquillage qui avait coulé après sa petite crise de larmes. Elle couva son fils d'un insupportable regard bienveillant alors que les lèvres plissées avec insolence de ce dernier ne méritait pourtant aucun traitement semblable. Après quoi, elle déclara avec douceur :

\- Salue comme il se doit ta tante Bellatrix, Drago.

\- Alors, elle est vraiment... ? Commença-t-il en pâlissant davantage.

Bellatrix le fusilla du regard, ce qui le fit se reculer davantage jusqu'au niveau de sa mère. Ce fut tout juste s'il ne lui agrippa pas le bras pour se réfugier derrière elle. « Une mauviette, se dit Bellatrix en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palet. Même son père est plus dégourdi ! ». Alors comme ça, on va se réfugier dans les jupes de maman ? C'était le comble !

\- Drago, que fais-tu ? Demanda Narcissa, non sans une légère impatience.

\- Bonjour, finit-il par dire en restant raide.

Quoique dépitée de n'avoir qu'affaire à un gamin vaniteux et capricieux, Bellatrix demeura souriante (elle était passée maîtresse dans l'art de la fausseté et du jeu de rôle). Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, puis montra le siège situé près d'elle en s'adressant à son neveu :

\- Viens, Drago. Il faut qu'on ait une petite conversation, toi et moi.

Interdit, il considéra le siège avec appréhension. Bellatrix voulut interpréter cette hésitation comme une timidité excessive, ainsi, elle poursuivit en faisant taire l'impatience qui la démangeait :

\- Le Seigneur des ténèbres a de grands projets pour toi, il faut que je t'en parle. Pas plus tard que le mois dernier, il a dit que si votre rencontre se terminait sur une note optimale, il ferait de toi le successeur officiel de Lucius. Considère cela comme un honneur... Allez, viens t'asseoir.

\- Drago ? Répéta Narcissa.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire. Je dois y aller, marmonna-t-il en évitant obstinément de croiser le regard de Bellatrix.

En moins de dix enjambées, il eu quitté le salon ; Bellatrix esquissa une grimace moqueuse en le suivant des yeux. Narcissa parut embarrassée par la réaction de son fils, car son teint clair vira au rouge. Elle se tordit nerveusement les mains tout en disant à sa sœur :

\- Il n'est pas en grande forme, ces derniers temps, ne lui en veut pas. C'est sans doute l'absence de son père et la perspective des BUSE qui le mettent dans cet état... Et tu l'impressionnes probablement.

\- Vraiment, Cissy ? Fit Bellatrix d'un ton cassant tandis que Narcissa s'installait près d'elle en refermant son châle autour de ses bras. En tout cas, il n'a pas osé t'avouer de vive voix qu'il en avait marre de son balais, je lui ai donc facilité la tâche, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les pièces du balais.

\- Drago m'en parle depuis des mois et je lui ai promis de lui offrir un _éclair de feu_ pour son prochain anniversaire. Seulement, il est assez impatient...

Une minute plus tard, elles cessèrent de parler du chérubin Drago et leur conversation finit par dériver vers un terrain beaucoup plus sombre ; en évoquant le 12 square Grimmauld, Bellatrix voulut s'informer concernant la santé de leur tante Walburga. La voix de Narcissa s'éteignit et devint bredouillante à ce moment-là, puis elle annonça à Bellatrix que Walburga avait quitté le monde des vivants suite à une longue maladie fatale sept ans avant son frère Cygnus, c'est-à-dire en septembre 1985. Une étrange colère dévora Bellatrix à cette annonce ; pour la première fois, un motif vint lui faire regretter ses années de détention à Azkaban. Ce fut un brusque retour vers le passé aussi soudain qu'inattendu, un retour qui se présenta sous la forme d'une larme unique. Cette larme déferla sur sa joue avec une telle lenteur qu'elle lui brûla littéralement la peau.

Très vite, Bellatrix désira être seule. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'être accompagnée de quiconque pour affronter la douleur depuis Azkaban, puisqu'elle avait appris à faire de la solitude sa seule compagne et son seul remède. Même la présence de Narcissa était un poids pour elle. Malgré les protestations de cette dernière, elle quitta donc le manoir Malefoy sur-le-champ.

...

Un peu par hasard, Bellatrix s'était retrouvée à Londres, oubliant un court instant l'urgence préconisée par son maître concernant le risque qu'il y avait à s'afficher aux yeux de tous. Mais, après tout, pourquoi elle, Bellatrix Lestrange, devrait-elle se cacher ? C'était devant le bâtiment qui abritait naguère la demeure familiale de sa tante qu'elle s'était plantée durant au moins quinze bonnes minutes en espérant retrouver les murmures, les bruits de voix, et les odeurs d'autrefois. Pourtant, il ne demeurait plus rien. Tout était devenu vide, délabré, et encore plus infesté de moldus qu'autrefois. Pourquoi tout semblait si différent, si contraire à ce qu'elle avait espéré ?

Toutefois, elle trouva son comportement bien sot ; la nostalgie, c'était pour les ignares et les faibles. Elle s'éloigna précipitamment du 12 square Grimmauld comme si on l'avait brûlé tout en se disant, pleine de culpabilité : « Maître... maître, pardonnez-moi de m'être un court instant détournée de vous, d'avoir regretté Azkaban ! ». Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa cape en apercevant un groupe de sorciers, et elle finit par transplaner de nouveau. La placidité de la campagne remplaça l'étroitesse des rues de Londres. Elle était chez elle. Elle dévala la colline qui surplombait sa maison, complètement laissée à l'abandon depuis la mort de Vinny. Cette vision lui donna envie de rebrousser chemin.

Lorsqu'elle tira la porte d'entrée, la présence de Rodolphus manqua de l'inciter à partir. Il se tenait au pied de l'escalier, un cigare à la bouche (cette nouvelle habitude qu'il avait renforçait l'exaspération de Bellatrix envers lui). Que fichait-il ici ? N'était-il pas supposé se pavaner elle ne savait où en compagnie de Rabastan et des autres fidèles ?

En éparpillant un nuage de fumée autour de lui, il la regarda avec un sourire en coin. Bellatrix passa devant lui en faisant mime de ne pas le voir, mais il lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne soit hors de sa portée. En se préparant à lui assener un violent croche-pied s'il n'obéissait pas, Bellatrix dit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Où est-ce que tu vas dormir ? Lui demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Elle laissa éclater sa fureur en tonnant :

\- Pas avec toi, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! Maintenant, dégage !

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de mettre à exécution son plan d'attaque, son mari la fit pivoter vers lui de façon à ce qu'elle ne lui tourne pas le dos, et elle ne sut comment répondre à un tel affront. Elle n'était guère accoutumée à tant de fermeté, voire à ce qu'on lui inflige une oppression. C'était un trait de caractère qui ne la séduisait que chez son maître, car nul autre que lui ne savait manier avec élégance l'autorité. Cependant, voir Rodolphus agir de la sorte avec naturel n'était pas sans la troubler un peu ; elle avait presque l'impression de se trouver devant le Seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Cela fait deux heures que je t'attends, Bella, déclara-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

\- Si c'est pour me ramener dans ta chambre, sache que c'est inutile, je n'irai jamais ! Il y a des tas de bouseuses qui te ressemblent dans la rue, va donc t'en chercher une !... Lâche-moi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi !

Elle le gifla. Il sourit simplement en réaction à son geste.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir pleuré, remarqua-t-il ensuite en désignant l'une de ses joues qui portait encore la trace d'une larme. Il y a-t-il quelque chose qui t'a rendu malheureuse ?

\- Va crever !

Sur ces mots, elle parvint à échapper à son étreinte. Ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'à la porte de sortie derrière laquelle elle se faufila sans hésiter. Sa baguette en main, elle fut parée pour verser toute son amertume et sa hargne sur les premiers moldus qui croiseraient son chemin.

...

 _Quatre mois plus tard..._

 _..._

Une mission de la plus haute importance fut bientôt délivrée aux mangemorts par Lord Voldemort ; chacun était fébrile à cette perspective, désireux de se satisfaire d'une récompense convenable en cas de victoire. La salle des prophéties, située au département des mystères, renfermait toutes les prophéties existantes qu'aucun pilleur n'avait encore réussi à approcher, et celle que convoitait le Seigneur des ténèbres avait participé à sa destruction il y a treize ans. Aucun mangemort ne savait ce qui rendait cette prophétie si précieuse, mais le ton menaçant de leur maître les avait dissuadé de prendre leur mission à la légère. Lucius Malefoy avait été désigné comme celui qui dirigerait les opérations, et Bellatrix allait devoir se contenter du rôle d'adjointe. Quand elle avait interrogé le maître concernant ce choix, il avait lâché froidement :

\- Je ne peux pas te faire confiance.

Ses paroles l'avait complètement anéanti, à tel point qu'elle en avait été malade pendant plusieurs journées. Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle était bien déterminée à prouver à son maître ce dont elle était capable. Lucius ne lui volerait certainement pas la vedette !

Une vision falsifiée de toutes pièces (un pouvoir que seul le Seigneur des ténèbres détenait) avait été envoyé à Harry Potter afin de le contraindre à se déplacer jusqu'au ministère de la magie ; et si l'on en croyait les rumeurs, il était suffisamment sot pour jouer les héros à la moindre occasion, au détriment de sa propre vie. « Comme mon cher cousin », songea Bellatrix en sentant sa gorge se serrer machinalement. Les fidèles et elle patientaient au campement de Smootoff en attendant le signal d'alarme.

Lucius se tourna dans sa direction pour opiner :

\- Bouder est inutile, Bella. Le Seigneur des ténèbres attend autre chose de toi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu... ! Commença Bellatrix d'une voix virulente.

Avery les interrompit en s'écriant :

\- Potter a trouvé la prophétie ! Partons !

D'un mouvement concomitant, tous les fidèles se téléportèrent alors. Ils se matérialisèrent une fraction de seconde plus tard dans une salle particulièrement étrange : une pénombre opaque était brisée par une vive lumière bleutée qu'émanait des globes en cristal de taille symétrique alignées en rangées interminables. Une sorte de grésillement assourdissant dotait le lieu d'une atmosphère pesante. Au loin, il y eut un faible murmure. C'était une voix d'adolescent :

\- **Il y a mon nom dessus.**

Impatiente, Bellatrix voulut se rapprocher, mais Lucius lui emprisonna le poignet ; elle se dégagea sèchement. Ils s'avancèrent finalement en groupe vers les adolescents de façon progressive, et aucun d'entre eux n'eut la présence d'esprit de scruter les alentours, obnubilés comme ils étaient par la boule que tenait entre ses doigts crispés un garçon brun – probablement Harry Potter. À cette distance, il semblait aussi insignifiant que les autres : grand, maigrichon, avec les cheveux noirs en désordre. Mais ses camarades avaient l'air de beaucoup l'estimer, vu la manière dont ils l'observaient faire silencieusement. Bellatrix fut surprise de voir Potter frotter frénétiquement la boule : ce fut là un acte stupide digne d'un bambin de trois ans.

Qu'attendait-il, au juste ? Que des étincelles jaillissent de la surface en verre ? Elle contint un rire moqueur cependant que la voix de Lucius s'élevait pour dire :

\- **Très bien, Potter. Maintenant, retourne-toi lentement, gentiment, et donne-moi ça.**

Quant aux autres fidèles, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Dolohov, Avery, Macnair, Crabbe, Nott, Rookwood, Jugson, et Mulciber, ils se séparèrent pour sceller toutes les entrées du passage. Potter les aperçut enfin, et la rousse à côté de lui, qui avait un air de famille incontestable avec Prewett, adopta une expression horrifiée. Potter, quant à lui, les brava du regard, bien qu'il fût extrêmement raide. Lucius lui demanda à nouveau avec une fausse courtoisie de lui donner la prophétie. Mais Potter refusa et couina comme un enfant capricieux :

 **\- Je veux savoir où est Sirius !**

Bellatrix ne perdit guère une occasion de l'imiter pour le ridiculiser davantage tout en le contemplant à la lumière du jour : décidément, il n'avait vraiment rien d'incroyable. Même le petit brun rond derrière lui paraissait posséder plus de prestance. Elle s'amusa de voir Potter jouer les chefs auprès des autres gamins, et Lucius l'informa de ceci :

 **\- Oh, tu ne connais pas Potter comme je le connais, Bellatrix. Il a une faiblesse très marquée pour le mélodrame. Le Seigneur des ténèbres a très bien compris cela chez lui. Et maintenant, donne-moi cette prophétie, Potter.**

Potter réclama de nouveau Sirius. « Le petit bébé veut que tonton Sirius vienne le sauver », se dit Bellatrix, hilare. Elle perdit toutefois patience face à l'arrogance de l'adolescent et ressentit une hargne telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressenti quand il lui lança avec dédain à propos de la prophétie :

 **\- Comment se fait-il que Voldemort ait tellement besoin de ça ?**

 **\- Tu oses prononcer son nom ?** Murmura Bellatrix, folle de rage.

- **Je n'ai aucune difficulté à dire Vol...**

 **\- Ferme-la ! Tu oses prononcer ce nom avec tes lèvres indignes, tu oses le souiller avec ta langue de sang-mêlé, tu oses...**

 **\- Vous saviez que lui aussi était un sang-mêlé, comme vous dites ?**

Interdite, Bellatrix se retrouva déstabilisée par Potter pour la première fois. « Le Seigneur des ténèbres, un sang-mêlé ? _Un sang-mêlé ?_... Impossible ! » pensa-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

...

 **Merci aux lecteurs de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Comme toujours, vos avis seront accueilli avec la plus grande bienveillance^^ A bientôt!**


	38. Le département des mystères (partie 2)

**Bonsoir!**

 **Cette semaine, je n'ai pas de partiels, ce qui m'a permis de passer mon week end et le début de cette semaine à écrire et peaufiner ce chapitre. Il sera exclusivement autour de la bataille du département des mystères, et caler tout le gros bloc de cet événement majeur dans ce chapitre n'a pas été évident, mais je l'ai fait - bien qu'avec un peu de peine^^ J'espère que cette lecture vous plaira!**

 **Ps: Les dialogues en gras sont extraits du cinquième tome "Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix" de J.K Rowling, et plus précisément des chapitres "Au-delà du voile" et "Le seul qu'il ait jamais craint".**

 **...**

 **38\. La bataille du département des mystères (partie 2)**

 **...**

« _Bellatrix piétina sa victime à terre, prête à lui assener un coup fatal ; elle n'avait que vingt ans, mais sa dextérité faisait déjà pâlir de jalousie les combattants les plus expérimentés. Sa victime était une blonde replète du nom de Vanessa Ackyord que l'Ordre du phénix avait pris sous son aile avant qu'elle ne la déniche à tout hasard dans Londres. Sa main, dressée, partit à l'assaut... Toutefois, un rire hystérique la freina dans son élan. Ackyord s'esclaffait, sa figure tordue par une affreuse grimace narquoise. Sans une once de frayeur, elle regarda Bellatrix en déclarant :_

 _\- J'ai vraiment pitié de toi, Lestrange ! Tu te bats pour une cause perdue !_

 _Dans la seconde qui suivit, le corps d'Ackyord manqua de devenir un cadavre. La sang-de-bourbe évita les attaques de Bellatrix malgré son corps flasque et poursuivit :_

 _\- Ton Seigneur des ténèbres n'a aucune légitimité ! C'est un charlatan !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, sang-de-bourbe ? Aboya Bellatrix qui s'était laissée distraire à la seule évocation du nom de son maître. Parle ! (elle la secoua, la griffa, et la gifla) PARLE !_

 _Après s'être débarrassée du sang qui inondait sa bouche, Ackyord haleta :_

 _\- Quelle est la lignée de ton maître, Lestrange ? Si tu n'es même pas capable de répondre à cette simple question, nous ne pouvons que douter de la légitimité de la suprématie de cet homme._

 _En dépit de la rage qui la rongeait, Bellatrix garda les lèvres closes. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle subissait des sarcasmes à propos du Seigneur des ténèbres sans parvenir à se défendre. Sa baguette vibra fébrilement jusqu'à lui écorcher les mains, mais, trop happée par la curiosité, elle réprima la tentation du meurtre (ou de la torture)._

 _Ackyord profita de son silence pour reprendre la parole :_

 _\- Chacun sait que la famille Black est celle qui a le plus de renommée dans le monde des sorciers ; beaucoup émettent même l'hypothèse que le plus ancien ascendant Black était lié à Salazar Serpentard en personne... Et le mage noir devant qui vous priez comme des fanatiques ne semble avoir aucun lien avec cette puissante famille. Qui est-il réellement ? Peux-tu me le dire, Lestrange ?_

 _\- Le Seigneur des ténèbres est fourchelang, pourriture de sang-de-bourbe ! Cria Bellatrix en lui donnant un coup de pied. Il est l'authentique descendant de Serpentard !_

 _\- Si c'était vraiment le cas, alors pourquoi vous cacherait-il ses origines ? Je vais t'apprendre une chose, Lestrange : j'ai été à Poudlard en même temps que lui, et il a possiblement une ascendance moldue..._

 _Incapable d'en entendre davantage, Bellatrix la tua instantanément._ »

...

Le souvenir s'effrita de l'esprit de Bellatrix aussi vivement qu'à l'instant de sa reconstitution. Une résonance plus réaliste parvint à ses tympans : « **Vous saviez que lui aussi était un sang-mêlé, comme vous dites** ? ».Elle se retrouva derechef au milieu de l'allée glaciale et austère du département des mystères où la prophétie scintillait dans la paume de ce misérable mioche de Potter ; alors qu'il était haut comme trois pommes, mal peigné, et que c'était tout juste si de la salive ne s'échappait pas de la commissure de ses lèvres gercées, il osait la regarder avec condescendance, comme s'il était déjà prêt à proclamer sa victoire. D'ailleurs, pour lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs, il poursuivit sur sa lancée :

\- **Oui, la mère de Voldemort était une sorcière mais son père un Moldu... ou peut-être vous a-t-il dit qu'il était de sang pur**?

Bellatrix eut l'impression qu'un poing invisible venait de s'enfoncer dans son estomac, et elle manqua de perdre sa respiration. Elle ne vit plus rien. Elle n'entendit plus rien. « Ce garçon ment... il me provoque », pensa-t-elle afin de conserver un maximum de contenance bien que sa raison lui hurlât qu'il y avait une logique qui ne pouvait guère être démenti dans les paroles de Potter. C'était pourtant parfaitement ridicule, grotesque et déplacé de s'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que le Seigneur des ténèbres puisse posséder une quelconque origine moldue. Oui, c'était insensé.

Cependant, si Potter mentait vraiment, pourquoi souffrirait-elle autant ? Pourquoi se sentirait-elle si blessée ? Hargneusement, elle voulut attaquer cet avorton, mais Lucius l'arrêta en évoquant une nouvelle fois la prophétie comme excuse pathétique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle se moquait de cette stupide prophétie, à présent ! Tout ce qui lui importait était de faire autant de mal que possible à Potter. Elle s'entendit s'égosiller en se débattant, tandis que Lucius continuait de jouer les chefs de bande en la retenant :

\- **Il a osé... Il ose... ! Il reste là à... Répugnant bâtard...**

 **\- Attends que nous ayons la prophétie !** Contre-attaqua Lucius avec autorité.

Durant tout le temps de leur altercation, les mômes, sous la surveillance accrue des autres mangemorts, n'avaient pas bougé. Potter, quant à lui, paraissait réfléchir en se dandinant étrangement ; à côté de lui, une fille fade aux cheveux emmêlés tentait de communiquer avec lui. « S'ils se croient être plus intelligents que nous, ils se trompent », se dit Bellatrix en les scrutant attentivement tout en faisant mime de n'avoir rien vu de toute leur parade. Elle ne fut guère étonnée d'entendre Potter réclamer des explications concernant la prophétie, et encore moins de constater qu'il n'était pas véritablement concentré sur sa conversation avec Lucius. Autre chose accaparait son esprit : un plan de fuite, probablement.

 **\- Quelqu'un a fait une prophétie sur Voldemort et sur moi ?** Demanda-t-il à Lucius. **Et il m'a poussé à venir la chercher pour lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la prendre lui-même ?**

Rabastan, Rodolphus, Crabbe et Avery se mirent à rire aux éclats. La stupidité de Potter était affligeante. Comment pouvait-on le considérer comme l'égal du Seigneur des ténèbres ? Bellatrix répliqua en s'avançant vers lui :

 **\- La prendre lui-même ? Le Seigneur des ténèbres arrivant au ministère de la magie alors qu'ils ont l'amabilité d'ignorer son retour ? Le Seigneur des ténèbres se montrant à visage découvert devant les Aurors, alors qu'ils sont en train de perdre leur temps à rechercher mon cher cousin ?**

 **\- Et donc, il vous fait faire son sale boulot, c'est ça ?** En déduit Potter avec la plus grande insolence. **Comme lorsqu'il a envoyé Sturgis... et Moroz pour essayer de la voler ?**

Alors que la colère faisait littéralement trembler Bellatrix, Lucius parvint à conserver son calme en répondant :

 **\- Très bien, Potter, bien raisonné... Mais le Seigneur des ténèbres sait que tu es intell...**

En remarquant que la bande de mômes s'était discrètement reculée jusqu'aux étagères, Bellatrix donna un puissant coup de coude dans l'épaule de Lucius pour le faire taire, malheureusement, il fut trop tard : une explosion assourdissante retentit, et les étagères se détachèrent de leurs socles cependant que les gamins s'évaporaient de tous les côtés. Tous les fidèles s'abritèrent avant que les fondations ne leur tombent dessus, sauf ce crétin de Nott qui bondit en avant pour rattraper Potter et qui se retrouva finalement pris au piège sous les décombres. Jugson fut le seul à vouloir le secourir, mais Lucius l'en empêcha, plus que ravi de pouvoir avoir le contrôle sur les moindres faits et gestes des mangemorts. Il leur ordonna ensuite sous l'œil assassin de Bellatrix :

 **\- N'oubliez pas, il faut ménager Potter jusqu'à ce qu'on ait récupéré la prophétie, vous pouvez tuer les autres si nécessaire... Bellatrix, Rodolphus, vous prenez à gauche, Crabbe, Rabastan, à droite, Jugson, Dolohov, la porte devant vous, Macnair et Avery, par là, Rookwood, ici, Mulciber, tu viens avec moi !**

À contrecœur, Bellatrix obtempéra. Sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main droite, son autre main occupée à tirer la manche de Rodolphus pour l'obliger à suivre sa cadence endiablée, elle se jeta littéralement au niveau du côté gauche de l'allée ; il fallait à tout prix qu'elle soit la première à retrouver Potter, qu'elle lui fasse payer ses paroles imprudentes. Certaines allées de la salle des prophéties n'avaient pas fini de tanguer et d'achever leur chute au sol, ainsi, Bellatrix dut former des boucliers autour d'elle afin de se prémunir du moindre choc. Toutefois, alors que son mari et elle allaient atteindre une porte, elle se laissa distraire par sa précipitation : plusieurs morceaux de bois en provenance du plafond dégringolèrent au-dessus d'eux.

Elle n'eut guère le temps de se protéger avec un sortilège, mais fort heureusement, Rodolphus eut un réflexe très vif en la poussant sèchement et en la retenant en arrière. Ses bras formèrent un rempart sécurisant tout autour de la porte de sortie – et autour d'elle, par la même occasion.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, dit froidement Bellatrix en s'éloignant de lui.

D'un geste pressant, elle ouvrit la porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle d'une taille plus rudimentaire qui contenait de curieux tubes emplis d'un liquide verdâtre et mobile. Les yeux de Bellatrix firent rapidement le tour de l'endroit : il n'y avait aucune trace de môme. Elle courut en direction de l'autre porte qui déboucha sur une salle déserte où seuls des bruits de voix étaient perceptibles. De plus en plus impatiente, Bellatrix fit le même constat que pour l'autre salle, mais avant qu'elle ne s'en éclipse, Rodolphus s'écria :

\- Reste ici !

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Protesta farouchement Bellatrix. Potter nous a sans doute distancé depuis longtemps ! Si le Seigneur des ténèbres apprend que nous...

\- Regarde la salle !... _Regarde_ ! (il l'obligea à examiner les deux portes placées de part et d'autre de la pièce) Si on considère l'agencement de ces portes, nous pouvons en déduire que les déplacements de salle en salle se font de façon circulaire ; ainsi, Potter et les autres gamins tourneront en rond dans tout le département et finiront par se retrouver à nouveau dans ce secteur... Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de les attendre ici, pourquoi se fatiguer à leur courir après ?

Incrédule, Bellatrix l'observa pendant cinq bonnes secondes, puis s'exclama :

\- Heureusement que tu n'as pas perdu ton intelligence !... Par contre, ne prend pas la grosse tête ! Ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il sourit avec suffisance. C'est la seule chose que tu as fait de bien depuis ton retour dans les rangs !

Ils patientèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas perceptibles derrière le mur de droite attirent leur attention. « Nous les tenons », songea Bellatrix en plaquant son oreille contre le marbre lisse. Elle entendit des chuchotements brouillés et des crissements de chaussures de plus en plus précipités. Cet instant fut le bon : elle ouvrit la porte avec un coup de pied. Rodolphus la suivit. Un noir opaque les enveloppa sans crier gare, et ils ne purent distinguer que de mystérieuses planètes suspendues en l'air. Bellatrix aperçut toutefois une tignasse rousse de l'autre côté de la salle.

\- Là-bas ! Là-bas ! Cria-t-elle en galopant le bras levé. Fait le tour par la droite, Rodolphus !

Alors qu'elle était en pleine course, deux portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Avery et Macnair ; ils furent donc quatre à se lancer à la poursuite des mômes. Un cri étranglé retentit : Avery venait d'attraper par le cou un roux aux longues jambes. Ce dernier tenta de lui résister en s'écriant : « _Stupéfix! Stupéfix !_ », mais Avery le projeta au sol en lançant un maléfice de régression. Une blonde au regard profondément débile voulut venir au secours de l'adolescent, et Macnair l'attaqua avec un sortilège de la mort, mais sa camarade rousse (que Bellatrix identifia comme une Weasley) le dévia avec un bouclier. Rodolphus lui empoigna alors la jambe pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, ce qui fonctionna. Dans son dos, la blonde avait cependant prit la planète Pluton dans le creux de sa main, et sa voix fluette prononça : « _Reducto !_ ». Il s'ensuivit une explosion accompagnée de fumée.

Rodolphus perdit sa cagoule, le visage en sang. En se pliant en deux, il grommela :

\- Sale gamine... !

Exaspérée face à l'incompétence de ses compagnons, Bellatrix s'énerva :

\- Bougez-vous ! Ils sont en train de s'enfuir à nouveau !

Sans plus tarder, ils se dirigèrent à tout hasard vers la gauche ; Bellatrix enfonça la porte comme si cela allait leur faire gagner du temps. Ils découvrirent une salle bien plus éclairée que les précédentes et meublée de manière classique. Des livres jonçaient le sol... aux pieds de Potter et ses amis. Le gros lot était là, à portée de leurs mains. Bellatrix bondit en ordonnant aux mangemorts d'attraper Potter en priorité. Une pluie de sorts jaillit, mais prompt comme l'éclair, Potter entraîna ses amis dans la pièce voisine en verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Rookwood, Crabbe et Rabastan apparurent essouflés au même moment. Bellatrix les agressa :

\- Mais où étiez-vous ! Vous vous baladiez pendant que Potter faisait les cents coups avec ses copains !

Rabastan lui fit remarquer que Potter était de toute façon pris au piège, puisque la salle comportait d'autres entrées. Et effectivement, il avait raison. Un nouveau jeu de course-poursuite s'engagea alors entre eux et les mômes, qui se révélèrent tout de même assez coriaces. Bellatrix eut beau sauter par-dessus toutes les tables, lancer des sorts en masse et casser des portes, elle fut incapable de mettre la main sur Potter. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, ce dernier eut la stupidité de s'éloigner de ses camarades, provoquant ainsi un ameutement considérable de mangemorts dans sa direction. Presque en file, ils entrèrent tour à tour dans une salle aux dimensions impressionnante, avec des gradins et une grande arcade. Potter s'avança jusqu'au socle où était disposée l'arcade, l'air d'avoir enfin compris qu'il n'était pas en position de force.

Près de Bellatrix, Lucius adopta un regard moqueur en disant :

 **\- Tu n'es pas en position de marchander, Potter. Vois-tu, nous sommes dix et tu es seul... Dumbledore ne t'aurait-il pas appris à compter ?**

Un autre gamin (le brun rond) apparut en titubant et en gazouillant des propos incohérents. Il menaça Lucius en agitant ses poings inoffensifs, ce qui amusa toute l'assemblée de fidèles ; il y avait un je-ne-sais quoi dans son visage qui interpella Bellatrix. Et lorsque le nom de « Londubat » résonna, une véritable extase s'immisça en elle. Des souvenirs se ravivèrent jusque dans sa baguette qui vibra. En le considérant avec un intérêt tout neuf, elle déclara :

 **\- Londubat ?... J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer tes parents, mon garçon.**

Il s'agita dans tous les sens comme pour se ruer sur elle, ce qui provoqua derechef l'hilarité de l'auditoire. La tentation était bien trop forte pour que Bellatrix puisse y résister ; elle ne put maîtriser son impulsion. Potter souffrait bien trop du syndrome de l'empathie pour supporter de voir ses amis agoniser devant lui. Elle allait donc en profiter. Un _endoloris_ justement dosé fit s'écrouler à terre le lourdaud, ce qui poussa Potter à tendre la prophétie à Lucius une minute plus tard.

Cependant, l'arrivée de nouveaux visiteurs interrompit leur altercation : l'Ordre du phénix au complet encercla l'arcade. Maugrey, avec son horrible œil magique récemment acquis, était toujours aussi imposant qu'auparavant. Lupin était encore plus miteux et délabré qu'auparavant. Il y avait un nouveau venu au teint sombre et au crâne chauve près d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses (que Bellatrix reconnut d'emblée pour l'avoir déjà combattu férocement un jour après son retour d'Azkaban). D'ailleurs, son visage lui sembla étonnamment familier, maintenant qu'elle la voyait de près. Elle ne s'y attarda guère, car Sirius accapara toute son attention.

Le jour qu'elle avait tant attendu était finalement arrivé : son cousin et elle face à face, chacun dans un camp adverse. Ils étaient voués à se haïr, voués à se détruire. Et l'un d'entre eux allait ressortir vainqueur de cette bataille. Dans une parfaite concomitance, les Aurors dressèrent leurs baguettes et s'élancèrent vers les mangemorts. La femme stupéfixa Lucius avec adresse alors que Sirius combattait Dolohov pour l'écarter de Potter. Maugrey, quant à lui, se chargea à lui tout seul du reste des mangemorts, assisté par Lupin. Bientôt, Bellatrix se retrouva face à la femme.

Comme la dernière fois, une ivresse haineuse l'envahit, et elle lança farouchement à l'étrangère des _endoloris_ successifs. Celle-ci parut tout aussi fébrile.

\- Ça fait longtemps, Bellatrix ! Lui dit-elle entre deux jets de lumière.

En effectuant une pirouette en l'air, Bellatrix demanda, surprise :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, l'affreuse ?

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Est-ce que je dois vraiment faire les présentations ?

L'Auror sauta sur un gradin en lui assena un regard dédaigneux. Bellatrix tressaillit brusquement :

\- L'hybride ! Gronda-t-elle, furieuse.

Leurs sorts s'enchaînèrent alors sous la forme d'une tempête de lumière. Nymphadora Tonks effectuait des pirouettes complexes en parvenant à faire ricocher tous les sorts de Bellatrix ; elle était visiblement déterminée à la battre. Bellatrix, elle, voulait davantage que cela : elle voulait la détruire. Le point faible de la jeune femme était sa maladresse, et elle finit d'ailleurs par dégringoler jusqu'en bas des gradins sous le rire glacial de Bellatrix. En redressant la tête, elle aperçut Sirius sur le socle de pierre. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et s'affrontèrent.

Il parut l'inviter à le rejoindre sur le socle en pierre, et elle ne se fit guère prier. Leur duel débuta brutalement et ni l'un ni l'autre ne relâcha le rythme soutenu. Les yeux gris de Sirius devinrent la cible du regard de Bellatrix, et plus personne d'autre ne compta. Elle oublia le déroulement de la mission ainsi que ce pourquoi elle se trouvait en ces lieux. Rien ne comptait hormis Sirius ; elle devait l'achever une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire, mon cher cousin ? S'exclama-t-elle sèchement, le bras dressé.

\- Je ne gaspillerai pas de salive pour une presque morte ! Aboya-t-il. J'ai promis de te tuer et je le ferai !

En s'inclinant en arrière, Bellatrix répondit en souriant :

\- Admets que tu te délectes de ce moment autant que moi ! Que comme moi, tu as attendu ce jour pendant des semaines !... J'ai toujours dis que tu finirais par te perdre toi-même... Aujourd'hui, j'en ai la preuve. Tu n'as ta place nulle part, tu n'es considéré nulle part ! La seule manière pour toi de glorifier ta misérable vie est de m'assassiner... Montre-moi, Black... Montre-moi que je n'ai pas eu tort de t'estimer !

Les mouvements de Sirius se firent plus violents, plus tremblants. Il était comme en transe. Bellatrix suivit son mouvement en songeant qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu de combat si palpitant. Elle eut même envie de le prolonger indéfiniment, ainsi, elle fit exprès de lui lancer un rudimentaire _stupéfix_. Sirius, qui ne comprit guère sa manœuvre, se moqua d'elle :

 **\- Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça !**

Sans réfléchir, Bellatrix fit machinalement jaillir un éclair de lumière vert de sa baguette. Il fit basculer Sirius en arrière ; une fraction de seconde plus tard, ce dernier avait disparu derrière l'arcade. Bellatrix entendit un cri hystérique et incontrôlable s'échapper de sa gorge ; elle avait tué Sirius. Pour de bon. Elle se vit vaguement contrôler ses mouvements en combattant par la suite l'homme au crâne chauve, puis se sentit vaguement courir alors que Potter la poursuivait. Elle s'arrêta dans « l'Atrium » situé à l'étage au-dessus et chercha Potter qui jouait à cache-cache :

 **\- Allez, allez, sors de là, mon petit Harry !** Fit-elle mielleusement. **Sinon, à quoi ça sert de me courir après ? Je croyais que tu étais là pour venger mon cher cousin !... Aaaaah, fallait-il que tu l'aimes, bébé Potter !**

L'ironie du sort fut que Potter lui jeta un _endoloris_ raté et qu'elle se retrouva à terre. Amusée, elle se redressa pour lui en lancer un. « Il veut être initié ? Très bien, il va l'être ! » se dit-elle. Elle ne supportait plus l'arrogance de ce garçon, pas plus que de le voir pleurnicher pour un homme qui n'en valait pas la peine. D'une voix forte, elle déclara :

 **\- Potter, tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi ! J'ai été et je reste la plus loyale servante du Maître des ténèbres. C'est lui qui m'a appris à maîtriser les forces du mal et je connais des sortilèges d'une telle puissance que tu ne seras jamais de taille à rivaliser avec moi, pauvre petit bonhomme...**

Ce fut alors que Potter l'informa qu'il n'était plus en possession de la prophétie et que le Seigneur des ténèbres était déjà mis au courant de cette disparition. Bellatrix blêmit. Ce misérable gosse mentait, assurément ; il était impossible que sa mission échoue après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fourni. Mais, dans le cas où il disait vrai, devait-elle se repentir de sa faute dès maintenant ? Les yeux emplis de larmes de crainte, elle balbutia :

 **\- Maître, j'ai essayé, j'ai essayé – ne me punissez pas...**

Le Seigneur des ténèbres se matérialisa dans l'Atrium au même instant. Bellatrix cessa de respirer en constatant qu'il était extrêmement livide. Elle ne supportait pas cette expression ; elle ne voulait pas qu'il la regarde de cette manière.

 **\- Non, Bella, il ne ment pas** , murmura Lord Voldemort en s'approchant à pas lents **... Je vois la vérité dans son esprit méprisable... des mois de préparations, des mois d'efforts... Et mes mangemorts, une fois de plus, ont permis à Harry Potter de contrarier mes plans...**

 **\- Maître, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, je combattais Black, l'Animagus ! Maître, il faut que vous sachiez...**

D'un revers de la main, il écarta les doigts de Bellatrix qui s'agrippaient désespérément à sa robe :

 **\- Tais-toi. Je m'occuperai de toi tout à l'heure. Crois-tu donc que je suis venu au ministère de la magie pour t'entendre pleurnicher des excuses ?**

« Maître » pensa-t-elle douloureusement en voulant s'extraire à son regard glacial. Mais il ne lui prêta plus aucune attention. Sans aucun préliminaire, il jeta le sortilège de la mort sur Potter, mais l'éclair fut dévié par une statue. Dumbledore apparut alors et un combat s'engagea entre le Seigneur des ténèbres et lui. Des statues ensorcelées bondirent autour de Bellatrix qui tenta de s'en défendre, mais l'une d'elle la piégea à terre et l'immobilisa. En entendant Dumbledore appeler son maître « Tom », elle éprouva de l'indignation, mais sa gorge se contracta étrangement. Pourquoi donc ? Elle l'ignorait. La lutte entre les deux sorciers fut homogène jusqu'à ce qu'un liquide visqueux enveloppe le corps du Seigneur des ténèbres et l'emprisonne. Stupéfaite, Bellatrix ne l'avait encore jamais vu en position de faiblesse. Elle hurla son nom en le contemplant, furieuse de ne pas pouvoir venir à son secours. Où était-il donc ? Elle ne le voyait plus. Le liquide était redevenu uniforme. Véritablement effrayée, elle sentit des larmes déborder de ses joues. « Maître, pitié... Réapparaissez, je vous en prie ! » songea-t-elle, haletante.

Suite à dix bonnes minutes, elle perçut un léger bruit de son côté. Après quoi, d'un seul coup, la statue de la sorcière qui était couchée sur elle se brisa en deux ; Bellatrix fut délivrée de son emprise. En voyant son maître devant elle, une exclamation étouffée fut contenue par ses lèvres et le soulagement la fit frissonner. Il s'empara de son poignet pour l'obliger à se mettre sur ses pieds, ce qu'elle fit. Ensuite, sans la lâcher, il tourna sur lui-même.

Et le décor de l'Atrium s'effaça derrière eux.

...

 **Merci à vous de demeurer fidèles à cette histoire, et de reviewver, ça m'encourage grandement, même si le simple fait d'écrire cette fiction est déjà une large source de plaisir. Et des avis pour ce nouveau chapitre ne seront pas de trop, donc comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas:)**


	39. L'aveu du maître

**Bonsoir,**

 **Je vous offre ce chapitre assez tôt, et j'ai du faire un découpage, car je comptais le faire plus long et y ajouter encore une scène, mais finalement, il s'avère que je me suis laissée dépasser par mon inspiration, donc voilà, il est déjà en forme^^**

 **Au programme:**

 **\- Voldemort (Aïe, ça risque de barder:D)**

 **\- Bellatrix, comme toujours.**

 **\- Andromeda et Nymphadora, puis Drago (qui est content de le retrouver, ce boulet?^^) et Narcissa.**

 **C'est plus un chapitre de post-bataille, alors il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action, mais on ira plus creuser en profondeur la psychologie des personnages. Voilà. Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

 **39\. L'aveu du maître**

 **...**

En se laissant transporter par son maître hors du ministère de la magie, Bellatrix avait tout juste eu le temps d'entrevoir deux sorciers franchir le seuil de l'Atrium d'un pas alerte – elle n'avait pas eu de doute quant à l'identité du premier (Cornelius Fudge), mais elle n'avait nullement reconnu le second homme. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait agi avec une promptitude spectaculaire et avait annoncé son retour de la manière la plus brillante qui soit. Bellatrix s'était attendue à ce qu'il s'abstienne de la délivrer de l'emprise de la statue, étant donné la rancœur et la colère qu'il nourrissait envers elle. Qu'il l'emmène avec lui malgré l'urgence de la situation avait été inespéré. « Maître, vous êtes trop bon... je ne méritais pas que vous me sauviez. Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ? » se dit-elle en voyant la cime des arbres d'une forêt se dessiner sous ses yeux, après la transplanation.

Une fois que leurs corps s'immobilisèrent, Lord Voldemort cessa de lui tenir le poignet. Il émit ensuite un cri de rage d'une telle virulence que plusieurs arbres se déracinèrent avant de se fracasser lourdement. Bellatrix réalisa alors qu'elle sanglotait toujours, autant de gratitude que de culpabilité ; quand le regard flamboyant de son maître se dirigea de son côté, elle se mordit la bouche. Ses genoux vacillèrent et elle n'osa plus lever les yeux. Le craquement au sol lui indiqua qu'il se rapprochait d'elle ; les paupières closes, elle attendit que sa sentence lui tombe dessus.

\- Maître, je vous en supplie, punissez-moi, souffla-t-elle sans pouvoir faire taire ses pleurs abondants. Je vous en supplie...

Elle sursauta : deux doigts venaient de frôler sa pommette. En desserrant ses paupières, elle constata que le Seigneur des ténèbres était près d'elle et qu'il la considérait avec une impassibilité déconcertante tout en chassant les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur son visage ; elle se raidit à ce contact, de plus en plus déconcertée. En vérité, cette attitude l'effrayait davantage que ses éclats de colère, car elle ignorait à quoi s'attendre. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise.

\- Je ne mérite pas votre clémence, bredouilla-t-elle. Maître, je suis fautive... S'il vous plaît...

\- Peux-tu réparer la prophétie que je convoitais, Bellatrix ? Demanda-t-il brusquement en écartant sa main d'elle. Peux-tu faire revenir Harry Potter ?

\- N-Non, je ne le peux pas, maître... Et c'est pourquoi...

En se mettant à genoux sans attendre, elle acheva d'une voix frémissante :

\- … J'implore votre intransigeance ! Donnez-moi un châtiment à la hauteur de votre déception, maître ! Je vous supplie de le faire !

Ses mains se pressèrent volontairement contre l'herbe rêche du sol afin que les brindilles tranchantes s'enfoncent dans sa peau ; si le Seigneur des ténèbres ne la punissait pas comme il se devait, elle s'en chargerait seule et s'infligerait la douleur la plus vive possible. D'ailleurs, ce dernier resta insensible à sa détresse, comme s'il refusait de la décharger de sa culpabilité.

\- Je déplore l'échec de cette mission, dit-il, toujours très doucement. Lucius n'a pas œuvré de la manière que j'espérais...

\- Il n'aurait pas dû être aux commandes de cette mission, maître ! Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Bellatrix avec véhémence. C'est à cause de lui que Potter...

Un seul regard de Lord Voldemort suffit à la convaincre de se taire. Une minute plus tard, elle était assise à ses côtés au bord d'un étang bordé de sapins (un paysage très septentrional), et Nagini traçait des cercles lents à leurs pieds – le ciel était sombre, mais sans le moindre nuage. La placidité du décor ajouta à l'instabilité émotionnelle de Bellatrix qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce que son maître avait derrière la tête. Et cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus : quelle punition allait finir par lui tomber dessus ? Elle évita d'y réfléchir et fit mime d'examiner les constellations. Il y avait bien longtemps que son maître ne lui avait pas accordé de semblable tête-à-tête.

Lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres remarqua le sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres, elle tressaillit immédiatement, rongée par la peur.

\- Tu n'apprendras jamais rien de tes erreurs, Bella... J'attendais pourtant impatiemment ton retour dans mes rangs, c'est bien dommage.

\- Impatiemment ? Répéta-t-elle, prise de court.

\- C'était une faiblesse de ma part.

\- Une faiblesse ?

Bellatrix avait presque hurlé ce dernier mot. Elle se sentait à présent si troublée qu'elle s'était à moitié relevée de l'arbre où elle était installée. Un court instant, elle en vint même à douter de l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait face à elle, tant son comportement n'était pas en adéquation avec celui de Lord Voldemort (après tout, un Voldemort déguisé s'était déjà présenté dans son lit). Jamais il ne devrait agir de la sorte en de pareils circonstances. Que pensait-il vraiment ?

Elle sursauta quand il siffla :

\- Je lis dans ton esprit troublé des choses qui me déplaisent. (elle se maudit de n'avoir pas songé à faire usage de l'occlumancie) Une chose que t'as dite Harry Potter te tracasse. Et tu considère même cette affirmation comme véridique.

La poitrine de Bellatrix se contracta douloureusement. Elle réentendit les termes de « sang-mêlé » sortir de la bouche souillée de l'adolescent, puis rougit et pâlit successivement. Comment allait-elle se tirer de cette impasse ? Quelle réponse allait-elle pouvoir apporter au maître ? Elle s'écria en tremblant :

\- Ce gamin a tenu des propos abjects à votre égard ! Bien évidemment que je ne crois pas à des telles absurdités, mon Lord ! Vous êtes un sorcier hors du commun, bien trop noble et puissant pour pouvoir avoir la moindre impureté dans votre sang, et je vous estime et vous respecte bien trop pour penser le contraire !

\- Non, Bellatrix : tu as peur et tu refuses de l'admettre. Mais ton manque de foi ne m'étonne pas après ce qu'il s'est produit ce soir... (la crainte de Bellatrix grimpa d'un cran) Il convient à présent que nous discutions de tes faiblesses. En particulier de l'une d'entre elles : le feu.

Les iris du Seigneur des ténèbres étaient devenues plus dures que jamais, ce qui était d'une extrême mauvaise augure. Pourtant, rien dans son attitude n'était menaçant. Même sa voix était posée. Mais, Bellatrix savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence et que son attitude était délibérément opaque (du moins, elle le supposait, car même après tant d'années, elle peinait à cerner son maître).

Les paroles de celui-ci tombèrent implacablement et cruellement par la suite :

\- Le feu demeure ta peur secrète, même après tous mes enseignements. Ton passé en est une cause inéluctable... le souvenir de ta mère, Druella Black, hante toutes tes nuits – inutile de le nier, j'ai suffisamment forcé ton esprit à s'ouvrir à moi pour connaître tous tes secrets. Cependant, c'est une rancœur vaine que tu conserves, car tu ignores tout de la vérité et il est grand temps que tu en prennes connaissance : moi seul suis à l'origine de la mort de ta mère.

\- Maître !

Bellatrix aurait laissé ses genoux flageolants l'entraîner au sol si le Seigneur des ténèbres ne lui avait pas retenu le bras pour la contraindre à rester debout. Elle eut néanmoins du mal à garder suffisamment de contenance ; le souffle lui manqua.

\- Ton père Cygnus était un lâche sans valeur qui n'a jamais vraiment eu la volonté de se dévouer à moi... seul le prestige l'intéressait. Il était davantage fidèle à ses bibelots qu'à moi. Quant à ta mère, elle était deux fois pire : elle a essayé de dissuader son mari de se détourner de moi et a tenté de _préserver_ ses enfants de mon influence. Tous deux ont commis un affront que Lord Voldemort se devait de sanctionner, bien entendu. Tuer seulement le père, la mère, ou bien toute la famille ? Ils devaient tous payer, ça allait de soi. J'ai donc confié à Avery la charge de l'assassinat. Les sang-de-bourbe Tonks étaient de simples témoins qu'Avery aurait éliminé s'ils n'étaient pas parvenus à s'enfuir... Oui, tu souffres, mais je n'ai pas fini de parler et tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

« Je ne peux pas... je ne peux plus... faites que ça s'arrête ! » implora intérieurement Bellatrix en ayant l'impression de suffoquer. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait être réel... C'était impossible. Les révélations de son maître atteignaient sa tête comme une brûlure cuisante qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. À côté, le _endoloris_ était une pure formalité.

\- Quiconque me trahit devra me rembourser une dette à vie, continua Lord Voldemort sur un ton glacial. Et il se trouve que la dette de tes parents... c'était toi, Bellatrix. Ton père m'a supplié à genoux de t'accorder une place dans mes rangs... (il éclata de rire) et je n'ai accepté que lorsque j'ai compris quelle utilité tu pourrais avoir dans mon armée, même si ta loyauté envers moi n'a jamais été entière...

\- M-maître... !

\- Ta loyauté n'est qu'une perversion qui ravirait Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Une perversion que tu n'as jamais réussi à dominer, que tu as osé associer à moi... Me désirer comme un homme équivaut à renier mes pouvoirs ainsi que tout ce qui me différencie des sorciers ordinaires. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme une fidèle digne de ce nom. Je ne t'ai gardé que par nécessité – et aujourd'hui encore, je te sauve par nécessité !... Tout ce que je te dis ne te semble pas raisonnable, n'est-ce pas ? Éprouves-tu de la rancœur ?

« Tuez-moi ! Tuez-moi ! Mais arrêtez ça ! » pensa Bellatrix, le cœur à deux doigts d'exploser.

\- Je vous assure, maître, que je préférerais mourir sur-le-champ plutôt que de cesser de vous servir ! Pleura-t-elle en rampant lamentablement contre la terre. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance !

Alors qu'elle hoquetait frénétiquement au sol, le Seigneur des ténèbres la contemplait sévèrement, les mains croisées, tandis que Nagini venait se loger sur ses épaules ; il resta tout à fait indifférent, bien que Bellatrix ne fût bientôt plus en état de se relever ou de parler. Après de longues minutes, il finit par se relever, et les pans de sa robe glissèrent froidement dans son sillage quand il s'éloigna. Toujours étalée sur l'herbe, Bellatrix continua de haleter et de sangloter jusqu'à sentir ses forces véritables l'abandonner. Elle eut la force de souffler avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience : « Mère... mère, comprenez-moi. Je l'aime... Je l'aime trop. Il vous a tué... et je ne peux pas l'abandonner. »

Bellatrix garda de lourdes séquelles de la punition infligée par son maître, mais ses sentiments pour lui ne faiblirent pas. Ils demeurèrent intacts.

...

 _Un mois plus tard..._

 _..._

En dépit de cette période précoce des vacances scolaires, le chemin de traverse était très encombré. Beaucoup de jeunes sorciers venaient acheter leurs fournitures scolaires plusieurs mois avant la rentrée ; la deuxième guerre des sorciers était en grande partie responsable du flux continu qui se pressait dans les rues pavées depuis quelques temps, d'une part parce que le début de la guerre avait engendré une crise économique sans précédent (et les articles les moins coûteux se vendaient surtout en juillet), ainsi qu'un climat de peur qu'Andromeda connaissait bien : les sorciers sortaient de chez eux pour faire leurs achats et rentraient aussitôt. Aucun ne voulait attendre le mois de septembre pour s'aventurer sur le chemin de traverse.

Cette après-midi, Andromeda s'y était rendue afin d'accompagner sa fille à Gringotts. Depuis que cette dernière avait survécu à la mésaventure du ministère de la magie où Sirius avait été assassiné par sa propre cousine, son comportement avait considérablement changé. Le choc que Nymphadora traversait, Andromeda le connaissait bien : celle-ci avait eu le même, enfant (dans une version plus radicale) lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait emprisonné pour essayer de la torturer. Mais, cette fois-ci, rien ne semblait être en mesure de guérir la blessure mentale de sa fille ; son mutisme s'aggravait, et ses cheveux ternissaient de jour en jour. Pour la première fois, Andromeda songea qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu que Nymphadora s'abstienne de vouloir à tout prix devenir une Auror. Jusque-là, son ambition ne lui avait rien apporté de bénéfique.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'accompagner, dit sombrement Nymphadora, les yeux rivés devant elle.

Andromeda sourit :

\- Tu as raison. Mais, je n'aime pas te savoir seule... Ces derniers temps, tu as un peu trop délaissée tes amis.

\- Mes amis... (Nymphadora esquissa un étrange sourire) Ils ne s'en feront pas pour moi, maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

« Oh, Dora, comment puis-je t'aider ? » se demanda Andromeda en observant le profil meurtri par la tristesse de sa fille. Elle ne tenta guère de l'étreindre en pleine rue, car elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait qu'un refus ferme, et poursuivre la discussion était tout aussi contre-productif. Toutefois, alors qu'elles passaient devant un magasin de textile, ses lèvres la démangèrent, alors elle finit par dire :

\- Tu sais, Dora, ce qu'il s'est produit au ministère...

\- Regarde cette cape à fourrure ! La coupa bruyamment Nymphadora en désignant une pièce de vêtement bleue exposée à l'abri d'une vitrine. Elle sera parfaite pour papa l'hiver !

\- Es-tu certaine de bien l'avoir regardé ? Gloussa Andromeda en scrutant les pompons roses qui ornaient le col. Ton père n'aimerait pas que tu sous-estimes ses goûts vestimentaires.

En haussant les épaules, Nymphadora pénétra dans la boutique comme si elle prêtait un véritable intérêt aux habillement poussiéreux entassés dans le vaste espace. Elle salua le vendeur d'une voix austère, puis ses doigts tirèrent au hasard un costume trois pièces d'un gris morne ; ce fut d'un air vague qu'elle le contempla durant plusieurs secondes. Intriguée par son attitude, Andromeda s'approcha d'elle pour la faire sortir de sa subite rêverie :

\- Toi qui apprécies les couleurs, ne me dis pas que tu vas offrir une pareille tenue de croc-mort à ton père ! C'est une parfaite réplique de l'habit que ton ami Remus Lupin a l'habitude de porter.

Le costume s'échappa de la main de Nymphadora et tomba sur le parquet en bois avec un bruit sec. Le visage de cette dernière s'assombrit instantanément, puis sa bouche se crispa. Inquiète, Andromeda s'enquit :

\- Dora ?

\- Partons, fit précipitamment sa fille sans la regarder. Si je ne prends pas de l'argent à Gringotts maintenant, la banque va fermer sous mon nez.

Elle s'apprêta à tourner les talons lorsque le vendeur l'interpella soudainement : il venait de reconnaître Nymphadora en tant que membre de l'Ordre du phénix. Ses traits tirés trahissaient un sentiment d'urgence au moment où il l'aborda :

\- Vous êtes bien Miss Tonks ? (elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête grave)... Eh bien, il faut que je vous prévienne qu'il y a un type bizarre qui est passé ici juste avant vous. Il avait d'abord l'air sérieusement intéressé par l'un de mes chapeaux... Mais après, sans raison, il a commencé à me parler de l'une de ses amies – Mrs Vance, elle s'appelle ; elle avait travaillé ici en tant qu'assistante il y a des années. Moi, je m'en fichais, mais je l'ai écouté par politesse... Ensuite, il m'a forcé à lui donner des renseignements sur cette femme. Où elle habite, si elle est mariée ou non, tout ça...

Brusquement imbibée par un dynamisme impressionnant, Nymphadora éjecta complètement le chagrin qui avait été le sien il y a quelques minutes et mena une véritable investigation en réclamant des détails parfois farfelus (comme le chapeau auquel le prétendu client s'était intéressé). En prenant le chapeau entre ses mains, elle le tâta, les sourcils froncés, puis demanda au vendeur :

\- Utilisez-vous un détecteur de vol pour vos vêtements ? S'ils ont une mémoire tactile, ça nous facilitera la tâche...

\- J'en ai installé le mois dernier. En période de guerre, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, souffla Nymphadora pour elle-même après une minute. C'est Amycus.

Précipitamment, elle indiqua à Andromeda qu'elle devait immédiatement partir sans rien préciser de plus, et elle s'éclipsa comme une flèche avant de transplaner.

...

Aucun mangemort n'avait pu tirer profit de la bataille du département des mystères – tous, à l'exception de Bellatrix, avaient été sanctionné par une détention immédiate à Azkaban sans aucun préliminaire. Leur sort n'affecta nullement Bellatrix qui songea qu'après tout, il était bien logique qu'elle soit l'unique rescapée de leur mission désastreuse : que ferait le Seigneur des ténèbres s'il était une nouvelle privé d'elle ? Quel fidèle aurait pu être assez fidèle et compétent pour la relayer ? Personne n'arrivait à son niveau, c'était un fait. Bellatrix était donc plus que ravie de se trouver seule, puissante et invisible au milieu de tous les boulets qui restaient dans l'armée de son maître.

Lucius Malefoy n'était plus là pour lui voler sa place, et bien que son emprisonnement soit une lourde charge pour sa femme Narcissa, Bellatrix se réjouissait sans retenue. Elle avait d'ailleurs profité de l'absence de son beau-frère pour séjourner chez sa sœur, apeurée à l'idée de se retrouver seule dans sa propre maison. Cela lui avait permis d'obliger son poltron de neveu à être confronté à elle tous les jours, et malheureusement, approfondir sa relation avec lui n'avait rien changé : ce qui était en profondeur était aussi peu brillant que ce qui était en surface. En plus d'être un geignard, Drago n'avait aucun ambition. Et il n'était pas particulièrement intelligent.

\- Je vais te poser une énigme simple, Drago, et tu devras me répondre, lui dit-elle un jour alors qu'il rentrait d'une partie de Quidditch en solitaire. Tu auras tout le temps de la réflexion... Alors, écoute : imagine que tu es commandant d'armée et que tu mènes ta troupe à ta suite pour vaincre l'ennemi. Soudain, face à vous, il y a un fossé. Et, face à ce fossé se trouve l'armée adversaire. Le seul moyen de les atteindre est d'envoyer un soldat, car faire traverser l'obstacle à plus d'une personne entraînerait la totalité de l'armée dans le fossé. Que ferais-tu ?

Le visage pâle de Drago tressaillit légèrement. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne donne enfin sa réponse, et Bellatrix pensa à tort que sa réflexion mûrement travaillée allait donner quelque chose de prometteur, aussi sentit-elle son espérance retomber lorsqu'il marmonna :

\- Je traverserais moi-même le fossé.

\- Es-tu sûr que c'est la bonne solution sachant que tu auras face à toi des milliers de soldats ?

\- Je serais le combattant le plus doué et le plus expérimenté de ma troupe, répliqua Drago en paraissant contenir sa colère. Qui d'autre est-ce que je devrais envoyer ?

« En plus d'avoir une manière de penser simpliste, il me dit ce que j'ai envie d'entendre, se dit Bellatrix. Comme si je ne savais pas qu'il est incapable de se sacrifier à la place des autres ! ». En souriant avec espièglerie, elle affirma :

\- Il faut s'arrêter au milieu du fossé pour provoquer un duel équitable.

\- Je ne comprends pas, lâcha Drago, visiblement las.

Un cri strident vint interrompre leur conversation ; Bellatrix sut qu'il s'agissait de Narcissa. En toute honnêteté, sa sœur lui tapait sur les nerfs depuis une bonne semaine, et elle ne s'était pas gênée pour le lui faire subtilement comprendre. Mais, à présent, peut-être fallait-il qu'elle durcisse le ton ; en se levant avec ardeur, elle abandonna un Drago dérouté et se rendit dans la chambre de Narcissa. Celle-ci venait de jeter au sol un nouveau plateau repas apporté par son elfe (c'était généralement sa manière de laisser échapper sa hargne). Elle était alitée depuis plusieurs heures comme une malade.

\- Cissy, déclara durement Bellatrix. Attendre est inutile.

\- Tout est devenu si difficile depuis que Lucius est en prison, souffla faiblement Narcissa. Je ne le supporte plus... Un mois est déjà passé depuis que j'ai été séparée de lui. Et je ne sais même pas quand est-ce que je le reverrai.

Bellatrix railla :

\- En quoi sa présence est-elle si indispensable ?

\- Bella ! Gronda sa sœur.

Narcissa parut avoir retrouvé toute son énergie. Elle se redressa, la respiration sifflante, puis elle toisa Bellatrix :

\- Est-ce que tu ne comprends vraiment pas ce que je peux ressentir ? Est-ce que ça t'indiffère à ce point, à toi, de te retrouver seule sans ton mari ?

En éclatant de rire, Bellatrix songea qu'elle n'avait rien entendu de si amusant depuis des semaines.

\- Sache que oui, ça m'indiffère complètement, Cissy, tout comme ton petit numéro mélodramatique ! Je t'avais dis que tu avais tort de te marier par amour, et tu vois que j'ai raison, à présent. Regarde comme tu souffres ! Tu fais pitié à voir !

Sa marque des ténèbres lui démangea brutalement alors qu'elle continuait de s'esclaffer. Elle s'interrompit alors en réalisant qu'une réunion était imminente. Son maître ne l'avait pas appelé depuis leur altercation, et à présent, elle avait l'opportunité de lui prouver qu'il avait tort de douter d'elle. Qu'elle serait toujours sa meilleure fidèle.

...

 **Merci d'avoir suivi ce chapitre avec vos yeux attentifs, et d'être de si fidèles lecteurs. (J'ai fini mes partiels, donc je suis d'excellente humeur, aujourd'hui. Je vous envois même plein de bisous pour fêter ça, et pour vous souhaiter à mon tour bonne chance pour la fin de vos examens^^).**

 **Sinon, si malgré vos révisions, vous avez du temps devant vous, je ne serais pas contre avoir un avis pour ce chapitre. A bientôt!**


	40. Le retour de Rogue

**Argh, que le temps passe vite... Déjà le 40e chapitre! J'en suis même-moi toute retournée. A la base, cette histoire devait se terminer avec ce chapitre, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il me serait impossible de tout boucler en si peu de temps, donc bon, l'aventure continue! Pour combien de temps? Je ne le sais pas encore. Mais la fin se rapproche, en tout cas, comme vous le savez:D**

 **Au programme du jour:**

 **\- Le retour de votre sang-mêlé préféré (vous avez deviné qui c'était au titre, non?)**

 **\- Une mission sympathique avec Bellatrix.**

 **\- Deux scènes avec Narcissa (oui, elle a le beau rôle, ce coup-ci^^)**

 **\- Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, l'immersion dans la tête de Nymphadora (et non pas Andromeda)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Ps: Les dialogues en gras sont extraits du tome "Le prince de sang-mêlé" de J.K Rowling, ne l'oubliez pas.**

...

 **40\. Le retour de Rogue**

...

La traque d'Igor Karkaroff s'était prolongée durant des mois sans qu'aucun mangemort ne parvienne à mettre la main sur le fugitif ; celui-ci était apparemment parvenu à rendre le traçage de ses déplacements vierge en quittant l'Angleterre. Toutefois, depuis une semaine, son retour imprudent dans le pays lui avait été fatal (l'utilisation d'un portoloin avait trahi sa présence non loin des côtes écossaises). Lord Voldemort avait donc réuni ce qu'il restait de son armée – à moitié décimée depuis la bataille du département des mystères – afin que ses fidèles s'attellent à l'assassinat de Karkaroff. La poursuite avait été lancée au milieu de la nuit, et à défaut d'avoir à ses côtés un sorcier plus compétent, il avait désigné Bellatrix pour orchestrer les opérations.

Abattre un traître était une mission que Bellatrix avait tout de suite jugée à la hauteur de ses espérances, car détruire tous ceux qui avaient nuit à son maître était pour elle un moyen d'atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir. Le fantôme de sa mère avait ressurgi dans ses nuits, plus envahissant et matériel que jamais ; de terribles spasmes la secouaient au milieu de ses draps, alors qu'elle alternait entre crises de larmes et cris de terreur. Pourtant, elle endurait cette épreuve avec autant d'endurance qu'à Azkaban. Jamais rien ne l'éloignerait du Seigneur des ténèbres. Elle se l'était promis.

\- Vous me laissez Karkaroff ! Aboya-t-elle en direction de Selwyn et Gibbon qui la talonnaient. Vous vous contenterez de surveiller mes arrières !

Ils venaient de franchir un viaduc placé quelque part dans le paysage rural de l'extrême nord de l'Angleterre et pénétraient à présent dans l'enceinte d'un village contemporain. Un escalier étroit qu'ils franchirent les menèrent jusqu'à une salle de jeu où des volutes de fumée provoquaient de la fumée au niveau des vitres. Des rires masculins étaient accompagnés d'étrange murmures. Il suffit à Bellatrix de jeter un regard en direction de la fenêtre de gauche pour aviser le long manteau brun de Karkaroff ainsi que sa bouche étirée en un sourire glacial au-dessus de son bouc.

Sans même prendre la peine de donner des consignes à ses compagnons, elle surgit dans la salle, sa baguette en main ; certains hommes la dévisagèrent méchamment, et d'autres osèrent l'examiner d'une façon plus flatteuse (ce qui déclencha chez Bellatrix un rictus moqueur). Dans un coin sombre de la pièce se trouvaient des sorcières vêtues comme des divinatrices (sûrement des charlatans), ainsi qu'un espace aménagé pour faire des parties de bavboules.

Karkaroff l'aperçut alors, et son sourire parut quelque peu se crisper. En s'emparant de sa chope, il poursuivit néanmoins son bavardage avec les deux balourds qui se trouvaient à côté de lui. Bellatrix s'avança doucement vers lui en prenant bien soin de savourer l'instant ; des baguettes se levèrent gauchement dans son dos. Et une seconde plus tard, toutes les baguettes des sorciers présents dans la salle sautèrent pour atterrir dans les deux paumes de Bellatrix.

\- Restez tranquilles, mes mignons, c'est un conseil, susurra-t-elle cependant que toutes les personnes désarmées comprirent qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière ordinaire. Karkaroff...

Dans une démonstration théâtrale inédite, celui-ci se leva de sa chaise avec un enjouement feint, les bras tendus. Son sourire s'élargit jusqu'à rendre visibles ses dents entartrées.

\- Bellatrix ! S'écria-t-il. Quelle surprise !

\- Oui, j'imagine que ce doit être une surprise pour toi de nous voir ici, Karkaroff, dit Bellatrix d'un ton cassant en lui enfonçant sa baguette dans la tempe. Dis-moi où est-ce que tu veux que je dépose les restes de ton corps, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

\- Voyons, chère amie, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Sais-tu au moins pourquoi je suis revenu en Angleterre ? Précisément pour supplier le Seigneur des ténèbres de me reprendre à son service.

Ces propos firent échapper à Bellatrix un rire hilare – il osait se servir du maître pour mentir ! Ensuite, son pied atterrit violemment dans le ventre de l'ancien mangemort ; il tomba au sol avec une grimace de douleur. Après avoir donné l'ordre à Selwyn et Gibbon de se charger d'exécuter tous les sorciers de la salle de jeu, elle dirigea derechef sa baguette vers Karkaroff. Cependant, il s'était déjà remit sur ses jambes, et il courait à présent vers la sortie. Elle le poursuivit à l'extérieur en ne lui donnant à aucun moment l'opportunité de s'échapper en transplanant. Ses jets de lumière verte l'encadrèrent et manquèrent même de lui frôler la cheville à un moment.

Pour éviter de nouvelles attaques, il dut sauter dans un lac situé à quelques kilomètres du village. « Quel imbécile ! C'est un lâche indétrônable ! » se dit Bellatrix en tentant d'apercevoir sa silhouette à travers la surface immobile de l'eau. Aucune bulle d'oxygène ne remonta, même après plusieurs minutes. Elle frappa donc au hasard autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'une masse flottante attire son attention ; les bras ballants ainsi que la robe polaire de Karkaroff furent visibles. En soupirant, elle ramena par la magie le corps à demi-inconscient du sorcier vers le rivage, puis le balança à ses pieds. Visiblement épuisé par les efforts d'apnées, Karkaroff haletait brutalement alors que sa crinière mouillée gisait au sol. Il posa un regard suppliant sur Bellatrix, car il se savait à sa merci ; elle ricana et le tua instantanément.

Par la suite, elle traîna son cadavre encombrant pour l'enfermer dans une cabane isolée à quelques mètres de là, puis, en poussant un cri exaltant, elle laissa s'étioler dans le ciel la marque des ténèbres – l'apparition de cette marque, dont le Seigneur des ténèbres allait prendre connaissance dans quelques secondes, apaiserait assurément son humeur massacrante. Et, peut-être bien qu'elle estomperait toute la rancœur qu'il conservait envers elle.

...

\- Dis-moi ce que tu penses ! Ton silence est désagréable et vexant pour moi, Remus !

Nymphadora et Remus s'étaient vu confiés la charge de découvrir les manigances d'Amycus et des mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient en rapport avec leur collègue Emmeline Vance. Chacun était conscient, au sein de l'Ordre du phénix, que Vance était un élément précieux de l'armée, et qu'elle était donc une cible potentielle du camp adversaire. Maugrey n'ignorait pas que les relations entre Nymphadora et Remus étaient extrêmement tendues depuis quelques semaines, et il n'avait pas eu le moindre scrupule à les mettre en binôme pour cette mission, malgré l'indignation vive de Nymphadora. Rien n'aurait pu la mettre davantage dans l'embarras que de se trouver aux côtés de Remus à une telle période ; même Mondingus aurait fait l'affaire.

La raison du « froid » qu'il y avait entre Remus et elle était aussi simple qu'incompréhensible : depuis peu, Remus avait instauré une distance entre eux en l'évitant dès que possible lors des missions, et même hors du cadre conventionnel du travail (il avait repoussé plusieurs fois ses invitations à dîner, par exemple). Frustrée, Nymphadora avait fini par comprendre qu'il était insensible, voire agacé par les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. « De toute façon, ça m'est égal, c'était idiot de ma part de m'attacher à quelqu'un comme lui, pensa-t-elle en contenant difficilement sa colère. Nous sommes bien trop différents pour nous entendre ».

\- Je pense que tu fais fausse route, Tonks, entendit-elle la voix ferme et rauque de Remus résonner derrière elle alors qu'ils traversaient une allée. Amycus qui se montre à visage découvert et qui laisse des traces de son passage sur le chemin de traverse a agi de manière délibérée. On veut sûrement nous entraîner sur une piste qui est fausse et abuser de notre crédulité.

\- Amycus est un crétin incapable d'agir intelligemment, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Répliqua Nymphadora, exaspérée. Fol Œil n'a détecté aucune trace de magie dans tout Londres, or, Emmeline réside à Londres. La logique veut donc que les mangemorts soient à l'heure actuelle chez les moldus ! J'espère seulement qu'ils ne sont pas parvenus à mettre la main sur Emmeline...

En songeant à Bellatrix Lestrange, Nymphadora réprima un frisson de dégoût.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu d'une impasse. Remus paraissait décontenancé par ses propos, mais ne trouva aucun argument pour les remettre en question. Son air las, presque indifférent, acheva de faire perdre à Nymphadora tout son calme ; cette froideur lui indiqua que leur complicité d'autrefois avait totalement disparu. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? La méprisait-il tant que cela pour ne pas même lui accorder un seul regard amical ?

\- Tu peux ne pas être d'accord avec moi, ce n'est pas grave ! Gronda-t-elle sans s'en apercevoir. Il faut se dépêcher, nous avons assez parlé ! Je vais passer la barrière pour aller chez les moldus ! Suis-moi ou non, décide-toi !

En luttant contre les larmes, elle s'éloigna sans attendre la réaction de Remus.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, alors qu'elle s'élançait dans la nuit en direction du Londres moldu, c'était que leur mission avait déjà échoué : en effet, il y a une heure, Emmeline Vance avait été retrouvée morte (un meurtre apparemment effectué avec une sauvagerie outrageante) à proximité du domicile du Premier ministre moldu.

...

Alors que Bellatrix était à moitié assoupie sur son lit de fortune du campement de Smootoff, un frottement désagréable vint entraver son repos ; elle ignorait la provenance de ce bruit incommodant et ne savait guère si le pire était de devoir l'endurer pendant plusieurs heures où de céder à la tentation du sommeil – ce qui amènerait le risque d'un cauchemar imminent, avec sa mère comme actrice principale. Bientôt, le frottement se fit plus persistant et vif. Elle finit par comprendre en reprenant peu à peu conscience qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement de frappes provenant de la porte d'entrée. N'éprouvant nullement l'envie de s'extirper de ses draps tièdes, elle grommela :

\- Rodolphus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi d'aller ouvrir !... Eh, tu m'écoutes !

En constatant que sa main battait dans le vide, elle se redressa d'un bond et observa la place vide à côté de la sienne avec une brève surprise. « Ah oui, c'est vrai, cet idiot n'est pas là », pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Elle sauta à pieds joints du lit, rajusta sa robe, et s'empara machinalement de sa baguette. La porte continua de vibrer frénétiquement, tant et si bien que Bellatrix l'ouvrit brutalement, prête à agresser la personne qui osait la déranger à cette heure de la nuit.

Une silhouette à l'allure funeste lui fit face, à la fois familière et lointaine, comme celle d'un fantôme. Au-dessous de la lune brillait maussadement un visage cireux et anguleux, alourdit par une chevelure tout aussi cireuse. Un long habit noir et ample venait compléter l'ensemble. « Le sang-mêlé graisseux ! » se dit Bellatrix sans y croire. Sa vue éveilla en elle une fervente colère. Comment osait-il revenir ici après s'être caché des années durant sous les jupons de Dumbledore ?

\- Dégage d'ici, Rogue, ou je te tue avant le Seigneur des ténèbres ! Le menaça-t-elle en dressant son arme. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire devant ma porte !

Severus Rogue se contenta de hausser les sourcils, non sans une certaine narquoiserie. Il déclara ensuite sur un ton mesuré qui la mit hors d'elle :

\- C'est le Seigneur des ténèbres qui m'envoie ici, Bellatrix... Je te salue également et te remercie de m'accueillir avec tant de courtoisie, soit dit en passant.

\- Le-le Seigneur des ténèbres ? Répéta Bellatrix en sentant le sang affluer jusqu'à son visage. Le Seigneur des ténèbres veut encore de toi ? Il ne t'a pas tué ? _Il t'envoie ici_ ?... Tu mens, espèce de sale... !

\- Il exige ta venue immédiate. La réunion débute dans cinq minutes.

Sur ces mots, Rogue se détourna pour regagner la forêt, et comme d'habitude, sa cape flotta dans son sillage ; Bellatrix bégaya une suite de jurons en le suivant des yeux, incapable d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Rogue qui s'était désintéressé du Seigneur des ténèbres après sa disparition... Rogue qui avait déserté toutes les missions sans aucune scrupule... Rogue qui fraternisait avec le pire ennemi du maître... avait été épargné ? Pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi Lord Voldemort s'obstinait-il à vouloir un tel fourbe dans ses rangs ?

En serrant les poings, elle passa une robe d'extérieur et quitta sa tente. Sur sa route, elle envoya valser une portion de cailloux afin d'apaiser quelque peu sa fureur, puis quand elle parvint au niveau du cercle de mangemorts, elle adopta un maintien altier et se plaça à la droite de son maître en adressant un regard dédaigneux à Rogue. Ce dernier osait se tenir à la même distance du maître qu'elle !

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, un autre de mes fidèles serviteurs nous a rejoint ce soir, déclara le Seigneur des ténèbres alors qu'une colère assourdissante montait à la gorge de Bellatrix. Jusque-là, Severus a agi pour mon compte entre les murs de Poudlard, et je dois dire que son retour parmi nous me soulage considérablement, étant donné qu'il ne subsiste ici que très de fidèles lui en qui je peux placer ma confiance (Bellatrix s'empourpra fortement)... Severus est celui qui a récolté des informations utiles à propos de l'Ordre du phénix ; quel dommage, cependant, que lesdites informations n'aient pas eu l'utilité escomptée à cause de la négligence de certains...

Bellatrix déglutit péniblement, mortifiée d'être rabaissée par son maître devant Rogue. Elle se demanda quand sa punition allait enfin cesser, quand son précédent échec passerait enfin aux oubliettes ; les larmes aux yeux, elle se courba devant le Seigneur des ténèbres qui se contenta de la toiser froidement. Rogue, quant à lui, jubilait certainement, même si son visage neutre ne laissait rien paraître.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit son maître en gardant son regard rigide rivé sur l'assemblée, Severus est premier lieutenant à partir d'aujourd'hui ; l'armée est à sa charge, tout comme les investigations et la direction des missions (Bellatrix sentit ses jambes devenir flasques). Les fidèles qui patientent actuellement à Azkaban en attendant leur délivrance seront rétrogradés d'un rang... et ceux présents ici ce soir conservent leur place. C'est également valable pour toi, Bellatrix.

\- Maître ! S'étonna-t-elle, soulagée.

La promotion de Rogue lui resta néanmoins en travers de la gorge. Sa voix tremblante, pleine de fausse gratitude, résonna en écho. Le Seigneur des ténèbres devint livide en la reprenant sèchement :

\- Estime-toi heureuse de ton sort, ma clémence envers toi est bien trop grande.

En s'inclinant respectueusement devant lui, elle eut pour la première fois hâte de se trouver loin de lui afin de pouvoir pleurer à son aise.

...

Le lendemain, suite à une énième nuit blanche, Bellatrix regarda sa sœur descendre énergiquement les escaliers de l'aile centrale du manoir des Malefoy ; par miracle, celle-ci avait enfin quitté la robe de chambre dans laquelle elle s'était confinée durant des jours et avait revêtu l'une de ses robes en velours conservatrice. Ses joues avaient reprit des couleurs, sa chevelure du lustre, et chaque recoin de sa peau était de nouveau poudrée impeccablement. D'emblée, Bellatrix remarqua cependant qu'une lueur d'inquiétude brillait dans les iris bleutées de Narcissa et elle réprima un soupir d'exaspération.

En jetant en l'air son verre de lait vide (qui fut récupéré au vol par le nouvel elfe de maison de la famille), elle se tourna vers sa sœur pour commenter :

\- Tiens, tiens, Cissy, tu sembles encore préoccupée par ton Lucius. À quoi a donc servi ta cure de deux semaines au lit ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Narcissa s'installa à table et attendit que l'elfe lui noue une serviette ivoire autour de la gorge. Ensuite, elle trempa à peine ses lèvres dans son jus d'orange, puis mastiqua sa salade de fruits du bout des lèvres ; sa cuillère frémissait dangereusement.

\- Où est Drago ? Demanda Bellatrix, étonnée de ne trouver nulle trace de son neveu.

Un bruit métallique suivi d'éclaboussures de confiture de framboise s'ensuivit : Narcissa venait de lâcher sa cuillère. Ses lèvres se pincèrent douloureusement, et elle parut contenir des larmes. Comme l'elfe tardait à se précipiter au sol pour s'occuper des dégâts, Bellatrix le tira par son lambeau sale et le jeta par terre ; il couina en frottant aussitôt le sol. Pendant tout ce temps, Narcissa ne s'était guère décontractée. D'une voix tremblante, elle finit par déclarer :

\- Je me suis entretenue avec le Seigneur des ténèbres... Il... Il a une mission pour Drago. Tu es au courant, je suppose.

« Alors, c'est cela », songea Bellatrix en supposant que les excès d'émotions de sa sœur n'étaient finalement que le résultat de sa gratitude envers le maître. Tout un chacun rêverait d'être à la place de Narcissa, de voir sa progéniture privilégiée par rapport à une autre et de la voir se hisser au rang des plus grands. À seize ans, Bellatrix aurait tout donné pour que le Seigneur des ténèbres lui fasse don d'une mission. Drago était bien chanceux. Mais que lui valait ce privilège ?

\- Tu ne trouves rien d'étrange dans sa demande ? S'impatienta Narcissa en la regardant.

\- Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, sœurette, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le choix du Seigneur des ténèbres s'est porté sur Drago. Il n'est pas très doué et n'a rien d'un combattant. Cela dit, c'est un honneur pour la famille Malefoy...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la tasse de thé de Narcissa qui se brisa contre le carrelage. Elle venait de la lancer de toutes ses forces d'un geste rageur.

\- _Il_ va me prendre mon Drago ! S'écria-t-elle ensuite désespérément. C'est notre punition à Lucius et à moi ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter ! _Je ne l'accepterai jamais_ !

\- Ingrate ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! La reprit d'emblée Bellatrix, prise de court par sa réaction. Sais-tu le nombre de personnes qui voudraient être à la place de Drago ? Est-ce ainsi que tu remercies le Seigneur des ténèbres de l'avoir choisi ?

\- Tais-toi ! Hurla Narcissa de façon hystérique. Comment est-ce que tu pourrais comprendre ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Le Seigneur des ténèbres te préfère, il t'épargne toujours ! Tu n'as jamais de punitions aussi rudes que celles de Lucius ! Et tu n'as pas d'enfant !... (elle se leva, prise d'une colère démente) Comment oses-tu juger Drago ? Je t'interdis de le critiquer, laisse-le tranquille !

Les joues de Bellatrix s'empourprèrent comme si elle venait de recevoir la marque cuisante d'une gifle, et en guise de réponse, une partie de son ventre longtemps restée inactive se contracta ; et ses grossesses ratées lui revinrent en mémoire. Jamais elle ne les avait regretté. Pas une seule fois. Pourtant, à présent, elle jalousait Narcissa d'avoir un fils qui pouvait lui assurer une succession digne de ce nom, qui pouvait réparer les erreurs de son mari, et assurer une meilleure proximité avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. « Si tu étais né... Si tu étais sorti de mon ventre, vile créature, se dit Bellatrix en baissant les yeux vers sa taille, ce serait toi que mon maître aurait choisi, et non pas mon médiocre neveu. »

Glaciale, Bellatrix sentit une sorte de déception lui nouer la gorge. Puis elle marmonna :

\- Je pense... avoir surestimé ta loyauté envers le Seigneur des ténèbres, Cissy. Sacrifier ton fils pour l'honneur est trop difficile pour toi ? Fais attention, tu es en train de régresser au niveau de Tonks.

\- Je te défends de me comparer à Andromeda ! S'indigna Narcissa en lui frappant la joue pour de bon. Comment peux-tu être si insensible !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la table et sortit de la salle à manger en claquant la porte. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle réapparut enveloppée d'une cape. Et elle annonça qu'il lui fallait immédiatement voir Rogue. « Encore Rogue ! » s'était exclamée Bellatrix en son fort intérieur tout en talonnant sa sœur hors du manoir.

...

\- Cissy, tu ne dois pas écouter ce dépravé de Rogue, résigne-toi et accepte le commandement de notre maître ! Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ? _Cissy !_

Une baguette qui pressa la clavicule de Bellatrix la fit tressaillir.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit de me suivre ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! S'énerva Narcissa sans détendre son bras. Je me moque de ta jalousie autant que de ton avis sur Severus. Je ferai ce qu'il me plaît.

Elles se trouvaient actuellement dans un quartier moldu complètement délabré où Rogue vivait. L'herbe qui jouxtait les pavées des routes était rêche et malodorante du fait des nombreux déchets qui s'y étaient accumulés au fil du temps. Quelque part, il y avait un point d'eau qui était encore en état de marche, mais personne ne se risquait à l'utiliser, sachant l'état de rouille dans lequel il se trouvait. Les maisons, petites et similaires, paraissaient avoir été bâties pour les ouvriers du siècle précédent.

Tout était sale et repoussant. « L'endroit est à l'image du propriétaire, en fin de compte, pensa Bellatrix. J'ai toujours su que le sang moldu dominait chez Rogue ».

 **\- C'est ici qu'il habite ?** Se moqua-t-elle en scrutant les alentours. _**Ici ?**_ **Dans ce trou de moldus ? Nous devons être les premières de notre rang à avoir jamais mis les pieds dans...**

Narcissa était déjà en train de poursuivre son chemin d'un pas vif. Déterminée à l'arrêter, Bellatrix galopa jusqu'à elle avant de lui emprisonner le poignet.

 **\- Cissy, il ne faut pas agir ainsi, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance.**

 **\- Le Seigneur des ténèbres a confiance en lui, non ?** Riposta froidement Narcissa en plissant les yeux.

 **\- Je crois que... le Seigneur des ténèbres... a été abusé.**

De nouveau, Narcissa joignit sa baguette à sa réplique, ce que Bellatrix trouva hilarant ; voir sa sœur jouer les téméraires était inhabituel, surtout que dans le cas présent, sa témérité n'allait servir à rien. Pire : il s'agissait d'une trahison impardonnable envers le Seigneur des ténèbres. Elle observa Narcissa rejoindre avec frénésie la minable maison de Rogue en songeant qu'une confrontation directe valait finalement mieux.

Lorsque Rogue leur ouvrit, elle se montra très discourtoise envers lui, à l'inverse de sa sœur. Elle voulait l'intimider et le forcer à baisser sa garde. Du vin leur fut servir par Queudver, après quoi Narcissa murmura d'une insupportable petite voix coupable :

 **\- Severus, je sais que je ne devrais pas être ici. On m'a bien expliqué que je ne devais rien révéler à personne, mais...**

Si elle en était consciente, pourquoi avait-elle pris la peine de venir ici ?

N'y tenant plus, Bellatrix lâcha :

 **\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais tenir ta langue ! Surtout en pareille compagnie !**

 **\- En pareille compagnie ?** Répéta Rogue, sarcastique. **Que dois-je comprendre par là, Bellatrix ?**

 **\- Que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Rogue, comme tu le sais très bien !**

« Ce soir, Rogue, je vais t'achever ! Se dit Bellatrix. Je vais te forcer à révéler ta vraie nature au grand jour ! ».

...

 **Merci de me suivre et de reviewver! Je tiens à vous prévenir que les évènements vont un peu s'enchainer dans les prochains chapitres (à moins que vous teniez à ce que cette fic exède les 100 chapitres:D). J'espère comme d'habitude que vous avez apprécié, et je vous dis à bientôt!**

 **Aussi, je risque de manquer de temps les prochaines semaines, vu que je serai en stage, donc les rythmes de publications s'allongeront.**


	41. Rien que la vérité

**Voici un nouveau chapitre que je vous offre plus tôt que prévu, l'ayant écrit un peu en avance. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir le rythme pour les prochains chapitres:)**

 **Au programme:**

 **\- La suite du duel entre Rogue et Bellatrix.**

 **\- La suite du point de vue de Nymphadora qui m'a expressément été demandé**

 **\- Et un petit bond dans le temps, parce que je ne peux pas trop faire trainer cette histoire, comme je l'ai déjà dit.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Ps: Les dialogues en gras sont extraits du chapitre "L'impasse du tisseur" du sixième tome de la saga de J.K Rowling.**

...

 **41\. Rien que la vérité**

 **...**

Satisfaite de sa stratégie montée de toutes pièces, Bellatrix sentit la jubilation l'étreindre ; la perspective d'imaginer sa sœur se rabaisser devant Rogue et lui révéler les arcanes les plus intimes du Seigneur des ténèbres l'avait incité à obliger cette dernière à se résigner à l'abstention. La méthode qu'elle avait utilisé pour faire barrage à Rogue était l'une de ses méthodes de prédilection : l'attaque. Elle voulait exercer une oppression indirecte sur lui afin de lui faire rendre les armes. Une fois qu'elle eut annoncé à Rogue qu'elle se méfiait de lui plus que n'importe qui d'autre, Narcissa blêmit en rivant sur elle un regard assassin. Après quoi, elle gémit avec désespoir.

« N'a-t-elle donc aucune fierté ? » se demanda Bellatrix, de plus en plus agacée par sa sœur, tout en scrutant attentivement Rogue. Celui-ci conserva une contenance impressionnante en se prélassant sur son fauteuil, un rictus aux lèvres. Il encouragea même Bellatrix à poursuivre sa réflexion, comme s'il avait affaire à une écolière hésitante. Il avait pourtant face à lui une sorcière qui le dépassait de loin en âge, en expérience, et en loyauté ! C'en fut trop pour Bellatrix qui lâcha vivement son verre en se levant. D'un ton hargneux, elle le bombarda de questions :

 **\- Où étais-tu lors de la chute du Seigneur des ténèbres ? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais tenté de le retrouver quand il a disparu ? Qu'as-tu fait pendant toutes ces années où tu as vécu dans le giron de Dumbledore ? Pourquoi as-tu empêché le Seigneur des ténèbres de se procurer la pierre philosophale ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aussitôt retourné auprès de lui lorsqu'il est revenu à la vie ? Où étais-tu, il y a quelques semaines, quand nous nous sommes battus pour essayer de récupérer la prophétie que voulait le Seigneur des ténèbres ? Et pourquoi, Rogue, Harry Potter est-il toujours vivant, alors que tu l'as eu à ta merci pendant cinq ans ?**

Aucune défense n'était suffisamment puissante pour parer cette attaque ; il était donc certain que Rogue allait succomber, cette fois-ci.

Très fébrile, Bellatrix s'interrompit pour reprendre sa respiration en attendant que sa victime s'écroule. Toutefois, à sa grande surprise, Rogue garda son masque intact, l'air d'avoir anticipé les réprimandes de son adversaire ; il y avait même fort à parier qu'il avait au préalable préparé chacune de ses réponses avec soin, comme il l'avait sans doute fait avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. « Je dois avouer qu'il est coriace, se dit Bellatrix en le considérant. Mais, plus il me résistera, et plus mon triomphe sera prodigieux ». Elle grimaça en écoutant Rogue répliquer :

 **\- Crois-tu vraiment que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne m'a pas déjà posé chacune de ces questions ? Et crois-tu vraiment que si je n'avais pas été capable de lui donner des réponses satisfaisantes, je serais assis là à parler avec toi ?**

 **\- Je sais qu'il te croit, mais...**

 **\- Tu penses qu'il se trompe ? Que j'aurais réussi à le berner ? A duper le Seigneur des ténèbres, le plus grand sorcier, le legilimens le plus accompli que le monde ait jamais connu ?**

D'emblée, Bellatrix s'en voulut d'avoir oublié un détail d'une telle envergure. Trop obnubilée par les plans de Rogue et par sa fourberie, elle en était venue à oublier que tromper son maître était impossible, compte tenu de la facilité avec laquelle ce dernier s'appropriait les esprits des autres. Alors, donc... Cela signifiait-il que Rogue appartenait véritablement à leur camp ? Non, impossible. Pour sûr, il devait avoir simulé ses sentiments devant le Seigneur des ténèbres.

D'ailleurs, la suite de leur entretien confirma son hypothèse : Rogue lui donna des réponses habilement construites, mais pauvres. Il s'appuya notamment sur l'exemple des autres mangemorts pour expliquer le manque d'intérêt qu'il a longuement cultivé pour le Seigneur des ténèbres après sa disparition, comme si citer cette bande de traîtres le rendait aussi méritant que n'importe quel fidèle.

 **\- S'il ne nous avait pas pardonné, à nous qui avions perdu foi à cette époque, il ne lui serait resté que très peu de fidèles** , acheva lentement Rogue pour parler du Seigneur des ténèbres.

 **\- Il m'aurait eu moi !** S'écria impulsivement Bellatrix, ravie de voir les défenses de son adversaire s'amoindrir. **Moi qui ai passé tant d'années à Azkaban pour lui !**

 **\- Oui, en effet, c'est admirable** (l'ironie perçait dans la voix de Rogue). **Bien sûr, tu ne lui as pas été très utile en prison, mais le geste était beau, sans nul doute...**

Bellatrix verdit de rage. Comment osait-il tourner au ridicule son sacrifice le plus noble ? Lui, qu'avait-il fait d'honorable depuis son lit à baldaquin de velours à Poudlard ces dernières années ?

 **\- Le geste !** S'entendit-elle crier. **Pendant que je subissais les détraqueurs, toi, tu étais confortablement installé à Poudlard où tu jouais le caniche de Dumbledore !**

Alors que les répliques entre Bellatrix et Rogue s'enchaînaient, Narcissa n'avait guère relâché ses membres crispés, les mains nouées autour de son visage, comme si la vision de sa sœur en train de tempêter des injures et des accusations au beau milieu du salon de Rogue lui était insupportable. Bellatrix, qui avait toujours tout ignoré des convenances et de la courtoisie, n'avait aucune scrupule à agir ainsi, surtout dans une maison aussi miteuse et face à un sorcier si pitoyable.

D'une oreille peu attentive, elle l'écouta débiter ces arguments stupides :

 **\- … Le déplaisir que mon retard avait tout d'abord suscité chez le Seigneur des ténèbres s'est très vite évanoui, je peux te l'assurer, lorsque j'ai expliqué que je lui étais resté fidèle alors que Dumbledore croyait que je travaillais pour lui. Oui, le Seigneur des ténèbres pensait que je l'avais quitté à jamais, mais il se trompait.**

 **\- Et à quoi as-tu servi ?** Lança-t-elle aussitôt, les bras croisés. **Quelles sont les informations utiles que nous avons obtenues grâce à toi ?**

 **\- Elles ont été directement livrées au Seigneur des ténèbres. S'il a décidé de ne pas les partager avec toi...**

« Par hasard, croit-il détenir la première place auprès de mon maître ? » se demanda Bellatrix en serrant férocement les dents. Elle contre-attaqua :

 **\- Il partage tout avec moi ! Il me considère comme sa plus loyale, sa plus fidèle...**

 **\- Vraiment ? Est-ce toujours le cas, après le fiasco du ministère ?**

Instinctivement, Bellatrix devint écarlate ; Rogue avait mit le doigt sur le sujet épineux de sa relation avec Lord Voldemort, et c'était pour le moment l'arme la plus redoutable dont il s'était servi contre elle. La déchéance de son rapport avec son maître n'était effectivement pas à prendre à la légère : elle n'était plus la confidente la plus proche du Seigneur des ténèbres, celle avec qui il passait ses soirées, et celle à qui il confiait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Pourtant, Bellatrix savait qu'il la voulait toujours à ses côtés en tant que guerrière : elle revit sa silhouette apparaître dans l'ombre de la statue, le soir de la bataille du ministère, pour la sauver.

Son cœur palpita à ce souvenir, puis elle sourit. Rogue ne gagnerait pas contre elle. Elle perdit cependant toute son assurance en apprenant qu'il connaissait le plan qui incluait Drago... Pourquoi le Seigneur des ténèbres lui faisait-il autant confiance ? Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Bellatrix observa avec révulsion sa sœur verser des larmes de supplication devant Rogue, comme si ce graisseux détenait entre ses mains le destin de leur famille.

 **\- Tu pourrais t'en charger toi-même** , sanglota Narcissa. **Tu pourrais le faire à la place de Drago, Severus. Toi, tu réussirais, c'est certain, et il te récompenserait plus que n'importe qui d'entre nous...**

Après quoi, comme elle l'aurait fait devant le Seigneur des ténèbres en personne, elle se laissa tomber à ses pieds. Incapable d'assister plus longtemps à ce spectacle désolant, Bellatrix se détourna d'elle pour la laisser s'humilier. « N'ait crainte, Cissy, ton fils adoré n'arrivera jamais au bout de la mission qui lui a été confié, de toute manière », songea-t-elle, brûlante de frustration. Une fois encore, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser dans sa tête la silhouette et le visage d'un jeune homme portant le sang des Lestrange. Combien il aurait été noble et vaillant, contrairement à Drago...

 **\- Tu devrais être fière !** Rugit-elle alors à l'adresse de Narcissa. **Si j'avais des fils, je serais heureuse de les mettre au service du Seigneur des ténèbres !**

Narcissa, toujours au sol, parut à deux doigts de faire une véritable syncope. Fort heureusement, le renfort chevaleresque de Rogue lui permit d'éviter une pareille tragédie. Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel quand ce dernier finit par proposer son aide à sa sœur, l'air de vouloir démentir la lâcheté dont Bellatrix l'accusait constamment. Narcissa évoqua le Serment inviolable, ce qui la fit rire avec hilarité :

 **\- Tu entends, Narcissa ? Oh, il va essayer, j'en suis sûre... Des paroles vides, comme toujours, sa façon habituelle de se défiler quand il faut agir... Mais sur ordre du Seigneur des ténèbres, bien sûr !**

Néanmoins, la bataille s'acheva dès l'instant où Rogue sortit sa baguette pour prêter serment. Bellatrix sut alors qu'elle avait une fois de plus perdu face à lui.

...

\- Emmeline ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?... _Enervatus_ ! _Enervatus_ !

La sorcière était étendue sur une grille d'aération qui jouxtait la grande porte vernie de la résidence du Premier ministre moldu ; contre les parois en fer de la grille, quelques traces de sang continuaient de s'égoutter, et la pluie abondante avait provoqué des flaques d'eau ensanglantées. L'immobilité ainsi que le teint grisâtre d'Emmeline Vance ne pouvait laisser subsister aucun doute quant à son état, mais Nymphadora se sentait pour le moment incapable d'affronter la réalité. Elle avait toujours été très proche d'Emmeline... Dans les moments de doute, c'était vers elle qu'elle se tournait... et c'était elle qui l'avait formé au métier d'Auror avec Fol Œil.

Nymphadora tenta d'insuffler un souffle de vie à Emmeline pendant une bonne minute, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme se pose sur son épaule.

\- Tonks.

En tressaillant, elle se rappela de la présence de Remus. Debout près d'elle, il était occupé à nettoyer les immondices du sol avec un sang-froid admirable. Autour d'eux, sur la longue avenue, les passants moldus, insouciants, poursuivaient leur chemin en enjambant parfois le corps d'Emmeline (la scène était apparemment invisible pour eux). Même les gardes placés devant la résidence du Premier ministre n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, alors que les flaques de sang frôlaient leurs chaussures. En se redressant lentement, Nymphadora se tourna vers Remus ; elle tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Ses cheveux trempés noircissaient à vue d'œil (signe qu'elle était en proie à un profond chagrin).

\- Tonks, nous devons partir maintenant, déclara Remus en voulant l'obliger à rebrousser chemin. Rester ici ne sert à rien.

En refusant de se laisser conduire où que ce soit, Nymphadora demeura sur place, le souffle saccadé. Jamais elle n'avait autant haï les mangemorts. Et jamais elle n'avait autant éprouvé le besoin de se débarrasser de Lestrange, la femme qui lui servait de tante, et de tous les autres. Les sanglots l'étranglèrent, puis, sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva serrée contre Remus, et ses bras lui pressèrent le cou. Il se raidit alors qu'elle pleurait contre son épaule.

Soudain, un éclair de lumière déclencha le réflexe de Nymphadora : très promptement, elle se détacha de Remus, se saisit de sa baguette, et visa la silhouette encagoulée qui fila dans les airs à la vitesse de l'éclair au-dessus d'elle. Elle lança rageusement plusieurs sorts d'attaque, mais il était déjà trop tard. Une heure plus tard, les lieux étaient déserts et le corps d'Emmeline Vance avait été transporté.

Ce fut d'un pas traînant, le dos voûté, que Nymphadora et Remus regagnèrent le quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot et évitèrent même soigneusement le moindre contact visuel. La chevelure de Nymphadora, qui se balançait tristement autour de son visage, était à présent d'un noir de jais ; elle semblait ruminer tous les événements sombres qui venaient de se dérouler. « Je cause de la peine à mes parents, je rate toutes mes missions, et l'homme que j'aime me rejette, pensa la jeune femme. Il y a-t-il une seule chose de bien que je sois capable de faire ? ».

\- Je vais y aller, lui dit brusquement Remus en la prenant au dépourvu. J'ai... reçu un message urgent de Kingsley. Il faut que je parte... Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il en la regardant brièvement.

Sans s'attarder davantage et donner plus de précisions, il tourna les talons. Tant de réserve malveillante bouleversa Nymphadora ; sa gorge se noua. L'impression d'étouffer l'envahit. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter... Elle devait se détacher de la sphère cynique et répétitive dans laquelle elle était enfermée. Elle beugla donc :

\- Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu me traites comme ça ?... _Arrête-toi immédiatement, Remus !_ (haletante, elle bondit devant lui pour lui barrer la route) Que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, c'est une chose, mais que tu m'ignores délibérément, c'est de la malfaisance ! Tu peux me trouver laide, idiote, et inintéressante, je m'en moque ! (sa voix vacilla, transpercée par les sanglots) Sois simplement franc avec moi ! Si tu ne veux plus m'offrir ton amitié, je m'en passerai ! Et je m'éloignerai de toi !

Remus sembla plus gêné qu'il ne l'avait été de toute la soirée. En détournant les yeux, il marmonna :

\- Tonks, j'aimerais que tu évites d'aborder ce sujet pour le moment.

\- À quoi bon ? Je reviendrai dessus tôt ou tard, tu n'y échapperas pas !

En soupirant, il redressa le visage ; autour d'eux, la pénombre était sombre, pesante. Nymphadora sentit son cœur battre avec frénésie, car le regard austère de son ami ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Cependant, sa préparation mentale était à point pour encaisser les paroles les plus virulentes. Elle attendit vaillamment donc que l'orage passe.

\- Le problème ne vient pas de toi, Nymphadora (son prénom prononcé avec tant de solennité fit tressaillir Nymphadora)... il vient de moi. Alors, cesse de te trouver tous les défauts du monde.

Prise au dépourvu, Nymphadora arqua un sourcil. Elle avait assisté à la décadence de Remus suite à la bataille du département des mystères (et donc, de la mort de Sirius) et s'éloigner de la civilisation en coupant tout lien avec ses semblables. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans la forêt où il pouvait côtoyer les loups-garous. Mais quel rapport tout cela avait avec elle ?

\- Tu es une jeune femme intelligente, pleine d'entrain, et séduisante, poursuivit Remus, les poings contractés. Tu mérites mieux qu'un homme qui risque de t'arracher la tête dans ton sommeil... qui n'a rien à t'offrir à part un surplus d'âge et un maigre coffre-fort à Gringotts.

Un instant, Nymphadora contempla Remus d'un air béat avant d'éclater de rire. Tous ses doutes et ses craintes s'évaporèrent. « S'il a instauré une si grande distance entre nous, c'est donc parce qu'il m'aime suffisamment ! » se dit-elle. D'une voix tremblante, elle fit :

\- Idiot... Idiot... Tu es vraiment idiot !

Elle bondit sur lui et l'embrassa sans attendre sa réaction.

...

 _Un an plus tard..._

 _..._

 _Juillet 1997 –_ Les méfaits des dénommés mangemorts sévissaient dans toute l'Angleterre depuis un an, et les moldus n'avaient nullement eu besoin de reconnaître l'existence de la magie pour avoir conscience du virus obscur qui ravageait peu à peu leur monde ; au milieu des meurtres en série, des effondrements de monuments (comme le pont de Brockdale), le ciel demeurait étrangement ténébreux et opaque, et la flore pourrissait... Les détraqueurs, nouveaux alliés du mage noir le plus redoutable, faisaient leur effet. Et depuis la mort de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, ces phénomènes n'avaient fait que s'amplifier, comme pour démontrer que la balance penchait à présent clairement du côté de Lord Voldemort.

Même les sorciers n'avaient maintenant plus personne en qui remettre leur confiance. Le mythe de l'élu, Harry Potter, était presque devenu dérisoire, bien que quelques pro-Dumbledore continuassent d'espérer. Toutefois, s'il y avait une personne qui pouvait se réjouir du climat actuel, c'était bien Bellatrix ; car tout se déroulait selon les plans de son maître, et tout allait bientôt appartenir à ce dernier. La vulnérabilité du ministère de la magie et de Poudlard jouaient en sa faveur. Il était en passe de se les approprier.

\- Venez, on va embêter Lucius ! S'écria Yaxley alors que les fidèles lambinaient au lieu de travailler, comme d'habitude. Allons manger gratuitement et à volonté ! Profitons-en, puisque le Seigneur des ténèbres a dit que son château était notre nouveau quartier général !

Les mangemorts en captivité depuis un an avaient été libérés par Lord Voldemort il y a tout juste une semaine ; Azkaban n'était plus un lieu sûr dans la mesure où la forteresse n'était plus protégée par des gardiens. Les voir tous déambuler fièrement dans le campement avait agacé Bellatrix. De quoi étaient-ils si fiers ? Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle les aurait laissé croupir encore six ans dans leurs cellules.

\- On y va, Bella ? Lui demanda Rabastan en ricanant, une fouine morte à la main. Lucius sera enchanté qu'on lui rende visite ! Il pourra nous faire griller cette bête en guise de repas !

\- Va où bon te semble, répondit-elle, avachie sur sa chaise. Lucius doit être trop occupé à embrasser ma sœur, et je n'ai aucune envie de voir ça ! (Narcissa s'était tant languie de son mari qu'elle l'avait kidnappé au manoir pour plusieurs jours) Quant à mon incapable de neveu, il est sûrement en train de pleurnicher dans son oreiller... C'est probablement l'effet que causer le déshonneur dans sa famille doit faire !

Bellatrix conservait une forte rancune envers Drago depuis qu'il avait lamentablement échoué à sa mission et indirectement participé à la construction de la réputation de héros de Rogue, lequel avait pris en charge le meurtre de Dumbledore à sa place. Cela dit, elle avait anticipé son échec depuis bien longtemps.

Finalement, tous les fidèles à l'exception de Dolohov se dispensèrent d'effectuer une visite surprise chez Lucius. Un jeu stupide fut proposé à la place : Greyback sortit de nulle part une boule fluorescente, et ce fut un spectacle pour le moins atypique de voir cet homme féroce manipuler un objet pour gamin. Les mangemorts hurlèrent de rire, cependant que Bellatrix les observait, les sourcils froncés. Avery demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Greyback ?

\- Un détecteur de vérité ! Fit le loups-garou en dévoilant ses dents pointues. Je l'ai récupéré sur le corps d'un fichu gosse !

\- Donne-moi ça ! Je sais comment ça s'utilise ! S'exclama Nott, surexcité, en lui arrachant l'objet des mains. Voyons sur qui tombera la vérité !

Il lança en l'air le détecteur de vérité. La boule demeura suspendue en l'air durant une bonne minute avant qu'une fumée bleutée n'apparaisse. En surplomb, un large cercle de la même teinte se grava dans la terre, puis des jets de lumières se dispersèrent dans la foule. Bellatrix eut l'impression qu'une source de chaleur venait d'atteindre son front. La voix de Nott retentit :

\- Vous trois... rentrez dans le cercle ! Vous avez été désignés !

En tournant la tête, Bellatrix constata que Rodolphus et Rogue (qui affichait l'air le moins enthousiaste) portaient au front la même marque bleue qu'elle-même. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir en commun avec Rogue ? Elle considéra le jouet qui flottait toujours avec l'envie de le briser. En fusillant Nott du regard, elle gronda :

\- Rêve ! Je n'irai nulle part ! Dégage cette boule de ma vue ou je la casse !

\- Vous trois, vous partagez le même secret, poursuivit Nott, tout sourire. La couleur bleue désigne...

\- Nott, ne devais-tu pas t'occuper de l'archivage de documents et de la collecte d'informations au ministère de la magie, aujourd'hui ? Le Seigneur des ténèbres te l'avait expressément demandé, l'interrompit sèchement Rogue, les lèvres pincées.

En blêmissant, Nott balbutia, se courba, et disparut une fraction de seconde plus tard. Rogue lui enjamba le pas. Bellatrix émit un claquement de langue méprisant en le suivant du regard ; depuis qu'il avait anéanti Dumbledore, les fidèles le considéraient presque comme un dieu vivant.

Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Rodolphus : il la regardait d'un air narquois.

\- J'ignorais que nous avions tant de choses en commun, Bella ! S'écria-t-il en faisant rire l'assemblée.

\- Il ne s'agit que d'un secret inexistant, pauvre idiot ! Répliqua-t-elle, furieuse.

\- Mais cette idée me plaît, il n'empêche.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et elle le repoussa d'un geste menaçant en criant : « Bouge ! ». Comment osait-il se moquer d'elle en public ?

Rabastan, qui les considérait d'un œil hilare, déclara à l'attention des mangemorts :

\- Laissons-les entre eux pour fêter leurs retrouvailles, ils ont l'air d'en avoir besoin !... Comme ça, au moins, vous ne serez plus jaloux de Lucius et Narcissa, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Bellatrix en passant près d'elle.

\- Espèce de sale... ! Commença Bellatrix en brandissant le poing.

Il s'éclipsa avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'achever sa phrase. Après quoi, tous les fidèles le suivirent sans cesser de glousser comme des bêtes. En se retrouvant seule avec son mari, Bellatrix annonça qu'elle allait rentrer. De manière préventive, il lui barra la route en l'interrogeant :

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas rentrer à la maison ?

\- Je ne retournerai pas dans cet endroit qui ressemble maintenant à un taudis, dit-elle d'un ton cassant. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut chez ma sœur... Je n'ai besoin de toi que pour les missions, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions nous voir en dehors des réunions.

Elle songea par la suite à ce qu'il s'était produit au jeu stupide de Greyback tout à l'heure, ainsi qu'aux propos délirants de Nott. Elle eut vaguement conscience des bras de Rodolphus qui lui encerclèrent la taille et les hanches, de son souffle animé à la légère senteur d'alcool, et des baisers affolés qu'il parsema sur sa nuque, tant la question suivante lui taraudait l'esprit : quel secret avait-elle en commun avec Rogue ? Et ce secret pourrait-il lui permettre de percer le mystère de cet homme ?

...

 **Merci de suivre cette histoire! Et je remercie en particulier WingedAngelSephiroth pour toutes ses reviews.**

 **Par rapport à ce chapitre: des réactions? Des cris de révoltes? De joie? Je vous écoute!**


	42. Déshonneur

**Bonjour,**

 **Oui, je suis impardonnable... presque un mois s'est écoulé entre la publication de ce chapitre et le précédent, mais sachez qu'entre temps, j'étais débordée: mon stage a écourté les heures que je consacre d'habitude à l'écriture, et en plus de ça, j'avais des révisions d'examens... Bref, je n'ai pas pu continuer cette fiction avant début juillet. Pardonnez-moi de ce retard, j'espère qu'il reste encore des personnes prêtes à poursuivre l'aventure avec moi^^**

 **Au programme de ce chapitre:**

 **\- Une bataille (et non, pas encore la bataille finale!), des mangemorts, et une Bellatrix plus déterminée que jamais (ses "efforts" se verront-ils enfin récompensés? La réponse est ci-dessous!)**

 **Ps: Les dialogues en gras sont extraits de "Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort", et plus précisément du chapitre "L'ascension du Seigneur des ténèbres". Ils ne m'appartiennent donc pas.**

 **...**

 **42\. Déshonneur**

 **...**

\- Le secret que tu as en commun avec Rogue ? C'est de t'attirer des problèmes.

\- Hum, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Bellatrix sursauta en réalisant qu'elle venait de formuler ses pensées à voix haute, et qu'elle avait une fois de plus permis à un individu indésirable de s'immiscer dans son esprit – son mari, dans le cas présent. D'ailleurs, elle venait tout juste de s'apercevoir qu'il la manipulait à son avantage depuis une bonne minute et qu'elle n'avait manifesté aucune résistance, trop éloignée de la réalité matérielle de l'instant. Estimant que les attouchements que ce dernier lui prodiguait avaient largement dépassé son seuil de tolérance, elle le bouscula avec autant de force qu'elle le put tout en songeant à le mordre. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse autant la dominer physiquement.

Avec l'un de ses petits sourires superficiels et perfides, Rodolphus poursuivit sans la lâcher :

\- Je m'attire également des problèmes... à cause de toi. Mais tu es douée pour faire ployer les gens devant toi, n'est-ce pas, Bella ? Pour les entraîner dans ta chute jusqu'à la déchéance.

\- Ferme-la ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Je n'ai plus envie d'écouter tes paroles absurdes ! Et je ne veux plus que tu me touches !... Combien de verres de xérès as-tu pris pour avoir ce comportement d'attardé mental ? Lâche-moi !

\- N'as-tu pas encore compris que je me moquais de ce que tu voulais ?

D'un geste délibérément vigoureux, il lui enserra les épaules ; Bellatrix contint un grognement de douleur en cherchant à tâtons sa baguette. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas en possession de son arme. « Où peut donc bien se trouver ma baguette ? » se demanda-t-elle, affolée. Elle continua de s'agiter avec frénésie, débita des injures à la chaîne, et donna des coups de pieds dans le vide, en vain. La détermination de Rodolphus était inaltérable, presque démente. Il se pencha à nouveau vers son cou pour poursuivre ses investigations buccales. Bellatrix ne fut guère en mesure de l'arrêter, car ses morsures sans pitié lui plurent ; un soupir bruyant lui échappa.

Elle méprisait les cajoleries tendres depuis bien longtemps et n'appréciait que la violence perverse. Rodolphus le savait et se servait visiblement de son point sensible pour la soumettre à sa volonté.

\- Je ne partirai qu'après t'avoir eu, _ma chère femme_ , dit-il sèchement à son oreille.

Il l'embrassa ensuite fiévreusement. La bestialité de Bellatrix s'éveilla instantanément, et elle finit par lui attraper les cheveux à pleines mains et par l'imiter. Elle voulut lui faire le plus de mal possible, lui rendre sa souffrance ; ses baisers, féroces, reflétèrent l'étendue de sa hargne. Ce qu'elle lui en voulait d'être là, de toujours se trouver près d'elle alors qu'elle en désirait un autre à sa place, alors que tous les autres l'avaient abandonné ! Cette pensée fut la sienne, tandis qu'ils continuaient de se détruire simultanément dans leur étreinte.

Une heure plus tard, au campement, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, ils n'étaient plus qu'une masse inerte, débarrassés de leur fébrilité précédente. Étendue avec indolence sur ses draps, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, Bellatrix sentit qu'elle avait définitivement acquis sa liberté : elle n'avait plus de dettes à payer. Elle ne devait plus rien à son mari. Ni à personne.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes de m'avoir épousé ? Demanda-t-elle à Rodolphus en se redressant légèrement.

\- Oui, répondit-il sombrement sans la regarder. Il n'y a rien que je regrette plus.

Railleuse, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en lâchant :

\- Pourtant, je ne t'ai rien promis quand on s'est marié. Rien. Pas même des enfants. C'est toi seul qui a espéré des choses que je ne pouvais pas te donner... Tout ce que j'attends de toi, c'est que tu m'aides à servir notre maître. En dehors de cela, nous n'avons plus besoin d'être ensemble.

Sur ces mots, elle fit glisser ses jambes hors du lit pour se lever. Toutefois, la poigne agressive de Rodolphus la retint à nouveau ; il poussa une sorte de geignement qui indiqua à Bellatrix qu'il était toujours un peu ivre. Le visage de celui-ci vint se loger contre son épaule, puis ses bras l'entourèrent. En soupirant, Bellatrix se dégagea et dit :

\- Laisse-moi partir, Rodolf.

D'un pas pressant, elle quitta la chambre. « Notre amitié est morte depuis trop longtemps. Nous n'avons plus rien en commun », songea-t-elle sans parvenir à éprouver de regrets.

...

 _Deux mois plus tard..._

 _..._

Ce soir-là, une réunion devait se tenir dans le grand hall du manoir des Malefoy. La présence de tous les mangemorts avait explicitement été exigée ; Lord Voldemort les avait bien averti qu'un manque d'assiduité, quel que soit le motif qui l'accompagnait, se verrait châtié d'une mise à mort immédiate. Depuis un certain temps, il n'avait plus aucune tolérance envers les écarts de conduite de ses fidèles et entrait dans des colères sourdes, parfois pour des erreurs minimes. Bellatrix, qui n'avait guère l'habitude de le voir autant perdre sa contenance, se demandait souvent ce qui le tracassait. Cependant, quand elle voyait un éclat menaçant s'animer dans ses yeux rouges, elle préférait rester à l'écart, car elle le savait capable de commettre des gestes irrationnels.

Malgré cela, elle savait que sous son apparente froideur, il jubilait : dans quelques jours, Harry Potter allait atteindre sa majorité, ce qui le délesterait de la protection qui l'avait toujours rendu intouchable. Bellatrix anticipait cet instant, puisque quand le champ de protection disparaîtra, un combat loyal pourra s'engager entre ce garçon et le Seigneur des ténèbres. Jusque-là, Potter n'avait été qu'un bébé qui avait toujours eu besoin de la protection des adultes pour s'en sortir ; depuis le berceau, il laissait égoïstement les personnes de son entourage se sacrifier afin d'assurer sa survie. Quel espèce de héros était-ce là ? Comment ce bébé capricieux et ignorant pouvait-il être adulé dans le monde entier ? Ce qu'avait accompli le Seigneur des ténèbres, seul et sans assistance, était bien plus impressionnant !

En grimaçant sur ces pensées, Bellatrix prit place près de sa sœur, laquelle considérait froidement l'assemblée de sorciers placés autour d'elle, comme si des ermites venaient d'envahir la table de son salon ; elle en avait visiblement plus qu'assez de la présence continuelle des mangemorts dans ce lieu intime, mais son expression rigide ne laissait rien paraître de son irritation. À la droite de Narcissa, Lucius avait une mine sombre. Il n'avait jamais parut aussi misérable avec ses cheveux rêches qui pendaient devant ses iris inexpressives, ses cernes et son teint terne ; il avait perdu toute sa prestance d'autrefois, et Bellatrix s'en réjouirait si sa situation était meilleure que la sienne. Quant à Drago, il semblait éprouver une furieuse envie de se cacher sous la table, loin du visage émacié de Lord Voldemort. Le père comme le fils faisaient pitié à voir.

Rogue s'installa à côté du Seigneur des ténèbres, non sans une fausse modestie, puis ce dernier l'interrogea :

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Maître, l'Ordre du phénix a l'intention d'emmener Harry Potter hors de la cachette où il est actuellement en sûreté samedi prochain, à la tombée du jour.**

« C'est le genre d'information que n'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait pu récolter ! Pourquoi fallait-il encore une fois que ce soit Rogue qui s'en charge ? Se dit Bellatrix qui ne supportait pas de n'être qu'une simple figurante en réunion et de ne plus avoir le meilleur rôle. Les propos de Rogue ne manquèrent pas de provoquer une effervescence chez les mangemorts, sauf chez Yaxley qui parut furieux que ses sources personnelles soient considérées comme erronées et chez les Malefoy (ils paraissaient se moquer complètement du déroulement de la réunion).

Après avoir scruté Rogue avec autant d'insistance que s'il s'apprêtait à lui aspirer son âme, Lord Voldemort poursuivit :

 **\- Où vont-ils le cacher ?**

 **\- Chez l'un des membres de l'Ordre,** dit calmement Rogue. **D'après ma source, l'endroit bénéficie de toutes les protections que peuvent fournir ensemble l'Ordre et le ministère. Je pense, maître, que nous n'aurons guère de chances de nous emparer de lui une fois qu'il sera là-bas. À moins, bien sûr, que le ministère ne soit tombé avant samedi, ce qui nous permettrait de découvrir et d'annuler suffisamment d'enchantements pour qu'il nous soit facile de détruire ceux qui restent.**

Au fur et à mesure que Rogue s'exprimait, les visages tendus dans sa direction se contorsionnaient sous l'effet de la concentration ; chacun menait à une cadence variée (Crabbe, par exemple, fermait la marche) une compétition mentale. L'objectif était de formuler un discours qui capte l'attention et d'écarter Rogue du champ de vision de leur maître (chose peu aisée, compte tenu de la richesse des sources de Rogue). Yaxley bondissait littéralement de son siège en suant abondamment ; trouver une réplique intelligente lui avait demandé un effort considérable. Rabastan lui assena un puissant coup de coude sous la table pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre alors qu'il continuait de gesticuler, mais il se rattrapa de justesse au rebord, le visage d'un rouge cuisant.

 **\- Nous disposons d'un avantage, maître** , fit-il ensuite sur un horrible ton grandiloquent. **Nous avons à présent plusieurs personnes implantées au département des transports magiques. Si Potter transplane ou utilise le réseau des cheminées, nous en serons immédiatement avertis.**

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel ; cet idiot s'était encore fait remarquer en fournissant une information dont tout le monde avait déjà connaissance ! Pour la première fois, elle ne fut pas mécontente que Rogue reprenne Yaxley avec sarcasme :

 **\- Il ne fera ni l'un ni l'autre. L'Ordre évite tout moyen de transport contrôlé ou organisé par le ministère. Ils se méfient de tout ce qui est lié à cet endroit.**

Le Seigneur des ténèbres hocha la tête en paraissant à peine écouter le combat verbal de ses fidèles. À présent que Rogue lui avait divulgué les seules choses qui l'intéressait réellement, il avait réduit le dialogue à sa seule personne et les mangemorts faisaient seulement office d'agréments autour de la table. Aucun d'entre eux n'osa interrompre les murmures silencieux du maître. Dans cette posture de retrait et d'indifférence, le Seigneur des ténèbres parut plus attrayant que jamais à Bellatrix ; elle le dévisagea avec insistance alors que tous les autres semblaient éprouver la plus grande répulsion à l'idée de lever les yeux.

Bientôt, il reprit à voix basse :

 **\- Je comprends mieux les choses, maintenant. Par exemple, il me faudra emprunter la baguette de l'un d'entre vous pour tuer Potter.**

Il fallut une bonne dose de sang-froid à tous les mangemorts pour rester calmement assis sur leurs chaises alors que le regard mobile de Lord Voldemort les toisait. Dolohov haleta, comme s'il était à l'agonie, Rodolphus prit une expression de mort-vivant, et Lucius devint aussi terne qu'un mur de pierres. « Tous les mêmes ! Se dit Bellatrix en les regardant, exaspérée. Se mettre dans un pareil état pour un morceau de bois, c'est pitoyable ! ». Elle-même fut prête à se débarrasser de sa baguette sur-le-champ juste pour renforcer le caractère pathétique du spectacle qui se déroulait autour d'elle.

Malheureusement, plus prompt qu'elle, son maître ne lui laissa pas ce privilège. Il s'arrêta devant Lucius :

 **\- Pas de volontaires ? Voyons... Lucius, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais encore besoin d'une baguette magique.**

La tension se relâcha d'un coup, chacun se trouvant soulagé de voir la menace s'abattre sur Lucius. Celui-ci lutta contre la protestation qui lui démangea les lèvres, mais un seul regard de Narcissa suffit à le dissuader d'insister. Les fidèles rirent grossièrement quand il crut par la suite être en droit de quémander la baguette du maître ; Bellatrix ne se joignit guère à l'hilarité générale, car elle se sentit humiliée à la place de sa sœur.

 **\- Pourquoi les Malefoy paraissent-ils si malheureux de leur sort ? Mon retour, mon ascension au pouvoir ne sont-ils pas ce qu'ils prétendaient désirer depuis de si longues années ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, maître** , répondit Lucius avec un manque de conviction qui n'aurait même pas convaincu le plus idiot de la table – Crabbe, dans ce cas précis.

Bellatrix fut incapable de supporter plus longtemps toute cette sournoiserie. Elle laissa éclater sa voix dans toute la pièce en mettant toute sa sincérité dans son discours :

 **\- Maître, c'est un honneur de vous avoir ici, dans notre maison de famille. Pour nous, il ne pourrait y avoir de plus grand plaisir.**

Son souffle se coupa imperceptiblement lorsque les iris rougeoyantes de son maître se rivèrent sur elle, puis une vague de plaisir se répandit en elle. Elle espérait, comme une idiote, l'avoir attendri avec sa déclaration ; elle voulait le réentendre susurrer « Bella » sur le ton à la fois moqueur et doucereux qu'il employait autrefois pour s'adresser à elle. Malheureusement, il n'en fit rien, même s'il la gratifia dans un premier temps d'une bonne parole qui lui arracha inévitablement un rougissement.

Avec une lenteur fourmillante de cruauté, il lui dit :

 **\- Pas de plus grand plaisir... même comparé à l'heureux événement qui, ai-je appris, s'est produit cette semaine dans la famille ?**

 **\- J'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler, maître** , souffla Bellatrix, brusquement mal à l'aise.

 **\- Je parle de ta nièce, Bellatrix. Et de la vôtre aussi, Lucius et Narcissa. Elle vient de se marier avec Remus Lupin, le loup-garou. Vous devez être très fiers.**

« Pourquoi a-t-il été mit au courant si rapidement pour l'hybride ? Se demanda Bellatrix, mortifiée. Cette information, que seul les Aurors détenaient au départ, est donc déjà parvenue aux oreilles de tout le monde ! Quand cette gamine tombera entre mes mains, elle me payera cette humiliation ! Et son mari hybride sera le prochain ! ». En serrant les dents jusqu'à s'en mordre la mâchoire, elle réprima des larmes de rage et dut subir passivement les esclaffements moqueurs des mangemorts. À deux chaises d'elle, Lucius, immobile, garda une expression éteinte. Quant à Rabastan et Rodolphus, ils semblaient à deux doigts de se jeter sur leurs voisins pour les frapper.

Ce soir-là, Bellatrix ne tenta plus rien pour récupérer l'estime de son maître. Pour la énième fois, elle avait perdu. Rogue l'avait encore battu.

...

 _Une semaine plus tard..._

 _..._

Peu après l'aube, lorsque les toits des maisons de Little Whinging furent suffisamment distinguables, trois silhouettes qui détonnaient dans ce paysage symétrique et rationnel se pressèrent vers une maison, dont la porte entrouverte indiquait qu'elle avait été désertée par tous ses occupants il y a peu ; le numéro 4 de la rue Privet Drive était visible sur la façade en briques. En rabattant son capuchon sur le tas de graisse qui lui servait de cheveux, Rogue remua imperceptiblement les lèvres pour donner l'ordre suivant :

\- Bellatrix, Dolohov, montez voir là-haut.

Après avoir esquissé un geste grossier dans sa direction, Bellatrix obtempéra. Elle grogna quand Dolohov lui emboîta le pas. En éclairant les alentours avec l'extrémité de sa baguette, elle enjamba le paillasson placé sur le sol de l'entrée et elle contracta le nez en contenant autant que possible sa respiration ; elle avait rarement eu à affronter les intérieurs des maisons de sang-de-bourbe, et la simple pensée que des gens appartenant à cette race ait contaminé l'air de leurs souffles pendant des années suffisait à la dégoûter. Une espèce d'odeur infecte de produit alourdissait les pièces.

En ôtant précipitamment sa cape, Dolohov examina le salon, non sans une certaine curiosité. Il empoigna deux appareils munis de multiples boutons en ricanant.

\- Les sans-baguette pensent vraiment qu'avec ce genre d'objets, ils viendront à bout de leur infériorité ! Et à quoi ces machins servent-ils, d'abord ? (il les secoua frénétiquement en enfonçant les boutons).

\- Tu vérifies que Potter n'est pas caché dedans ? Lança Bellatrix, sarcastique. Dépêche-toi de ramener tes fesses ici, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !... Et ne t'avises pas d'emporter ces babioles avec toi !

\- Penses-tu vraiment que j'y songeais, Lestrange ? Répliqua-t-il avec humeur.

Il balança les appareils sur un fauteuil (non sans avoir au préalable jeté un regard de côté vers Bellatrix), après quoi il la suivit dans les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Potter. L'étage était aussi inerte que le rez-de-chaussée, bien que le désordre qui y régnait (les draps emmêlés et les débris de textile) indiquât que l'endroit avait été quitté il y a tout juste quelques minutes. Bellatrix fit promptement le tour des lieux, et elle quitta l'étage. Une fois dans le vestibule, elle remarqua ce que Dolohov gardait étroitement enroulé autour de sa main.

Un tube noir avec une loupe à l'extrémité.

\- Espèce de pauvre dégénéré, donne-moi ça ! Cria Bellatrix en le lui arrachant violemment des mains. À ce rythme-là, tu finiras par épouser une sang-de-bourbe !

\- Fais attention, ton corsage a glissé ! Si tu ne veux pas que ton mari ait l'impression que tu le trompes, tu devrais...

Avant que Dolohov n'ait l'opportunité de terminer sa phrase, Bellatrix lui avait fracassé le dos avec ses deux mains. Alors qu'elle le rouait de coups, Rogue ouvrit la porte de la maison à la volée afin de les rappeler à l'ordre ; ils se séparèrent en se lançant des regards hostiles. Le moment crucial vint ensuite : Potter devait emprunter la voie des airs pour se déplacer en compagnie des Aurors d'ici quelques minutes. Le Seigneur des ténèbres leur avait bien expliqué que les Aurors privilégieraient sans doute le déguisement afin de brouiller les pistes, et qu'il fallait donc davantage se focaliser sur le style des attaques de leurs adversaires afin de repérer Potter (dans ce temps brumeux, voir de manière optimale serait de toute façon impossible).

À l'ombre de plusieurs bosquets, les mangemorts patientèrent donc, munis de leurs balais. À l'exception de Rogue et de Lord Voldemort, personne ne savait se déplacer dans les airs sans support (et Bellatrix avait bien du mal à supporter l'idée que Rogue la dépassait en matière de magie noire). Tandis qu'ils attendaient, Rabastan demanda à Bellatrix :

\- Alors ? Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose chez Potter ?

\- Non. Mais Dolohov s'est amusé avec des babioles de sang-de-bourbe, et après ça, il a essayé de flirter avec moi, répondit-elle sur un ton provoquant alors que l'intéressé les écoutait.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que Rodolphus et Rabastan se dirigent vers Dolohov d'un pas menaçant, et celui-ci tenta de se défendre en bredouillant : « Elle est complètement folle ! Comment est-ce que vous pouvez la croire ? ». Bellatrix laissa faire Rabastan avec grand plaisir, en revanche, elle tira Rodolphus par le col de sa cape en lui intimant :

\- Reste ici. Je te rappelle que tu fais équipe avec moi et que tu dois donc pouvoir me suivre au moment propice.

Le moment propice arriva d'ailleurs trente secondes plus tard. Sans tarder, Bellatrix chevaucha son manche à balai, puis quitta le sol avec un coup de pied vif ; elle avait conservé ses réflexes de batteur, ainsi, elle se mouva près des nuages avec souplesse et fut la première à repérer l'un des balais de leurs ennemis. Elle se tourna alors vers son mari en s'écriant :

\- Passe par l'autre côté ! Nous devons les encercler !

En se rapprochant à vive allure, Bellatrix comprit d'emblée que son maître avait vu juste. La stratégie de Maugrey était aussi simple que grossière : tous les Aurors avaient prit l'apparence de Harry Potter afin que leur petit protégé soit hors de danger. « Et une fois de plus, des gens mourront à ta place, petit bébé, pensa Bellatrix en faisant jaillir un _avada kedavra_ de sa baguette. Bravo, je te félicite pour ton courage ! ». La stratégie était toutefois idiote, car tuer tout le monde serait bien plus rapide que perdre son temps à chercher le véritable Potter.

Dans un premier temps, les deux Potter esquivèrent les jets de lumière de Bellatrix. Par derrière, Rodolphus encercla donc le cou de l'un d'entre eux afin de faire vaciller leur balais, mais il fut rejeté en arrière par l'autre Auror. Ils descendirent ensuite en piquet, puis Bellatrix et Rodolphus les poursuivirent ; bientôt, ils rejoignirent les autres mangemorts qui avaient formé un cercle autour d'un seul balai, avec à nouveau deux Potter. Bellatrix comprit très vite que l'un des Aurors, qui se battait seul contre eux tous, se trouvait être Alastor Maugrey ; il jeta un sortilège explosif qui suffit à détruire à lui seul le cercle de mangemorts (le balai de Mulciber et Rookwood bascula en arrière avant de s'écraser au sol). Euphorique, Bellatrix enchaîna les sorts, ravie à la perspective d'être celle qui éliminera peut-être ce débauché, mais Lord Voldemort fit brusquement son apparition.

Elle perdit toute contenance et toute habilité à réfléchir en contemplant sa silhouette élancée qui ondulait gracieusement au milieu de l'amas de balais. Tout se déroula à une vitesse fulgurante : Maugrey tenta de venir à la rescousse de son camarade, qui subissait une horde d'attaques, mais un sort de Lord Voldemort l'atteignit au front, puis il dégringola de son balais, mort avant d'atteindre le sol. Un rire jaillit du fond de la gorge de Bellatrix.

Une minute plus tard, elle poursuivit sa traque en compagnie de son mari. Leurs attaques ne tua personne, mais eurent le mérite de blesser gravement l'un des Potter. De bonnes s'écoulèrent avant que les effets du polynectar ne s'estompent et que les Aurors ne retrouvent leurs apparences respectives. En distinguant au loin une chevelure violette, Bellatrix sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Elle glapit à l'attention de Rodolphus :

\- Par ici ! Vite !

\- Potter est de l'autre côté ! Protesta-t-il. J'ai entendu Avery l'annoncer !

\- Va où tu veux, je m'en fiche ! S'impatienta-t-elle alors en faisant dériver la direction de son balai.

« Quelle importance a cette mission si je ne peux même pas tuer l'hybride ? » se dit-elle en gagnant de l'altitude pour réduire la distance entre son balai et celui de Tonks. Le ciel grisâtre prit soudainement des nuances d'un vert glacé lorsque Bellatrix produisit le sortilège de la mort avec une fougue incontrôlable ; elle haïssait cette Nymphadora Tonks plus que quiconque, car celle-ci était la preuve vivante de l'échec de sa sœur Andromeda. Sa seule vue suffisait à alimenter chez Bellatrix une terrible pulsion de destruction. Tonks, qui s'était redressée de toute sa hauteur sur le balai, l'attaquait avec la même hargne. Rodolphus les rejoignit peu de temps après, et ses sorts visèrent le rouquin Weasley qui essayait maladroitement de rejeter les attaques qui l'entouraient.

\- Renonce ! Gronda Tonks en esquivant une nouvelle fois le _avada kedavra_ de Bellatrix. Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois !... Pousse-toi, Ron, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire !

\- Petite pimbêche, crois-tu vraiment être en mesure de me battre ? Répliqua Bellatrix, hystérique. Maman Tonks ne t'a visiblement pas appris à respecter tes aînés !

Un nouveau jet de lumière rendit instable le balai de ses adversaires. Alors qu'elle se tenait presque debout, Tonks glissa en arrière et dut se cramponner d'une main au manche. La voir si vulnérable et proche de basculer vers la mort réjouit Bellatrix qui s'écria :

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'obstiner, laideron ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je me chargerai d'expliquer à ta maman ta disp...

 _\- Stupéfix !_

Le dénommé « Ron » venait d'attaquer Rodolphus (qui lui tournait autour depuis tout à l'heure) en pleine tête. En tressaillant, Bellatrix vit son mari prendre une expression léthargique ; ce dernier ne fut plus en mesure d'avoir le moindre contrôle sur ses mouvements, et il tomba donc dans le vide en lâchant son balai. Tonks se hissa alors sur le sien, puis Weasley et elle prirent la fuite. Bellatrix n'eut guère le temps de les en empêcher : la baguette levée, elle amorça une descente vertigineuse jusqu'au sol pour suspendre la chute de Rodolphus. « La prochaine fois sera la bonne, Tonks. Sois en certaine » pensa-t-elle en hurlant de rage.

...

 **Merci d'être fidèles à cette histoire, je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu arriver jusque-là! C'est en grande partie grâce à votre enthousiasme et vos encouragements, donc merci à vous! Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Si vous en avez le temps, je serai heureuse de pouvoir lire vos remarques!**

 **A très vite!**


	43. La conclusion

**Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette longue biographie! J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire qu'on en soit déjà là, mais il fallait bien que j'abrège à un moment ou à un autre, car je n'aime pas faire du remplissage^^ Bien évidemment, vous aurez le droit à des scènes de la grande bataille vue à travers les yeux de Bellatrix, et sinon:**

 **\- A une apparition de Narcissa et Drago**

 **\- A quelques scènes centrées sur la psychologie de Bella, pour équilibrer un peu le chapitre où, je ne vous le cache pas, l'action est effrénée.**

 **Les dialogues en gras sont extraits du tome 7 de J.K Rowling "Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort". Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

 **43\. La conclusion**

 **...**

Quoique Potter n'ait pas été capturé et tué comme convenu, l'Ordre du phénix avait subi une perte lourde de conséquences durant la bataille qui s'était produite en plein ciel matinal de Londres – perte dont Lord Voldemort en personne ne pouvait que se réjouir. Après l'échec cuisant de cette journée, chaque mangemort espérait avec ferveur que l'événement de la mort de Maugrey suffirait à les épargner de la colère de leur maître ; Bellatrix était l'une des rares à ne pas compter là-dessus. Elle savait qu'aux yeux du Seigneur des ténèbres, seule l'élimination de Harry Potter comptait. Les autres, aussi puissants et menaçants soient-ils, importaient peu. Harry Potter était un adolescent basique au niveau de magie tout juste acceptable, mais Bellatrix savait que si son maître s'enquérait à ce point de son existence, c'était qu'il avait de bonnes raisons.

Un jour après la bataille, Bellatrix n'avait même pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il était advenu de ses compagnons ; elle ignorait même si toute l'armée avait été décimée, ou si, au contraire, tous étaient sortis indemnes de leur affrontement avec les Aurors. Elle avait uniquement revu Lucius en raison de ses visites régulières au manoir des Malefoy, quant à son mari, il était encore alité en raisons de ses blessures graves (dans sa chute, il avait heurté un tronc d'arbre). Et le Seigneur des ténèbres n'avait encore sollicité aucune nouvelle réunion.

Ce matin, Bellatrix se leva de bonne heure et prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie de sa sœur et son neveu ; tous deux gardaient le nez baissé dans leurs assiettes sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, Narcissa finit par poser sa cuillère. Elle regarda ensuite froidement Bellatrix :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

Avec dédain, Bellatrix haussa un sourcil. Elle feignit de ne pas comprendre.

\- Tu devrais être avec Rodolphus, précisa Narcissa en contenant dignement son agacement. Il est dans un état assez critique, d'après ce que je sais.

\- Merci de te préoccuper autant de mon mari, sœurette, mais ça ne m'attendrit pas, lâcha Bellatrix d'un ton railleur tout en mastiquant bruyamment sa cuillère de porridge. Me cramponner à son lit ne le guérira pas, comme tu le sais sans doute !

Narcissa ne répliqua rien, mais sa moue glaciale en dit long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Quant à Drago, il mangeait à grands coups de cuillères comme s'il participait à un concours gustatif de rapidité ; il semblait avoir hâte de s'extraire de la compagnie de sa tante. Son attitude puérile laissa Bellatrix de marbre. Elle poursuivit en se tournant vers sa sœur :

\- Au moins, sois franche avec moi : admets que tu veux que je partes pour pouvoir être seule avec ton Lucius chéri. Si tu veux, je peux aussi t'aider à faire partir ton fils, j'ai une très bonne excuse pour lui... (elle se leva vivement de sa chaise, et s'approcha de Drago) Drago, j'ai quelque chose pour t'occuper, ça t'évitera de passer encore ton après-midi dans ta chambre ! En ce moment, Greyback et Rabastan sont dans la forêt de Smootoff en train d'éliminer quelques mauvaises herbes ; les centaures, entre autres, puisque toutes les créatures magiques qui n'adhèrent pas à la cause du Seigneur des ténèbres doivent être tuées. Va les rejoindre. Dépêche-toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends !

Visiblement atterré, Drago consulta sa mère du regard alors que Bellatrix lui pressait le bras. Sa provocation actuelle était faite exprès pour énerver sa sœur, et effectivement, cela fonctionna : Narcissa se leva de table et se précipita vers elle. Elle gronda :

\- Lâche immédiatement Dra... !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Cissy, j'étais seulement en train de plaisanter. De quelle façon Drago pourrait-il être utile dans un endroit rude comme la forêt de Smootoff ?

Sur ces mots, Bellatrix tourna les talons. Lorsqu'elle traversa à grands pas le salon bleu placé au rez-de-chaussé, elle croisa la route de Lucius qui avait le même air éreinté depuis plusieurs semaines ; il portait une cape jaune canari avec une robe indigo, une faute de goût qu'il n'aurait jamais osé commettre avant sa dégradation sociale. Les épaules voûtées, les pieds traînants, il passa devant Bellatrix sans la voir. « Je savais bien qu'il n'avait aucune ambition, pensa-t-elle en le suivant des yeux. J'avais prévenu Narcissa depuis longtemps. » Elle quitta ensuite le manoir.

En chemin, elle ralentit inconsciemment l'allure en allant jusqu'à adopter une cadence pleine de langueur. Elle laissa l'herbe lui étreindre les chevilles, savoura la douceur de l'air, et lâcha brusquement prise en entreprenant une sorte d'introspection ; chose qui ne lui était arrivé que peu de fois dans sa vie. Toutefois, au stade où elle en était, et au vue de tout ce qu'elle avait accompli, un retour vers le passé s'avérait nécessaire. Non pas pour avoir des remords ou se blâmer, mais pour comprendre la signification de sa vie actuelle. Son esprit vagabond la guida au cœur de la forêt de Smootoff. Elle s'arrêta au pied d'un ruisseau sec, et crut réentendre la voix narquoise de son maître.

 _« Tu es trop curieuse, Bella. Ça me déplaît »_.

Le silence des arbres immobiles lui fut aussi familier. Elle avait autrefois passé de longues heures dans ce paysage inerte, assise aux côtés du Seigneur des ténèbres ; le sifflement des serpents leur servait à meubler les conversations. _« Les bras plus hauts... plus hauts ! »,_ réentendit souffler Bellatrix. Elle tressaillit, les paupières closes, et revit Lord Voldemort debout derrière elle, le visage tout près de sa nuque. Et, incessamment, elle songea de nouveau à l'unique fois où leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes, et une pure extase l'envahit. Des larmes venues de nulle part coulèrent sur ses joues. « Vous aimer durant toutes ces années a été une véritable souffrance, maître, se dit-elle. Mais je suis incapable de le regretter. Quel sens aurait eu ma vie sans vous ? Je serais probablement restée une femme ordinaire et sans ambition... Je veux mourir avec tous les souvenirs que vous m'avez accordé ».

Elle poursuivit sa promenade dans la forêt, et s'arrêta bientôt au pied d'un marronnier en le considérant avec curiosité. Et elle se rappela : un jour, pour effrayer Sirius, elle l'avait ramené dans cette forêt. Mais elle n'était pas parvenu à lui faire peur. Il avait récolté des marrons en se moquant d'elle, et en poursuivant une licorne. « Black, tu es mieux mort que vivant, songea Bellatrix. Même enfant, tu étais exaspérant. » Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle envoya valser un marron avec son pied.

Ensuite, elle eut soudainement assez. Les souvenirs lui procurèrent une lourdeur indigeste à peine supportable, et elle s'en alla donc. N'ayant nulle envie de rejoindre ces bons à rien de mangemorts ou de retourner au manoir des Malefoy, elle rentra chez elle. Dans la chambre, Rodolphus ne dormait pas ; une assiette pleine et fumante était posée sur la table de nuit. Les volets étaient clos, mais la pièce, aérée (les elfes de maisons, envoyés par Narcissa, entretenaient la pièce toutes les deux heures). Bellatrix observa le corps fracturé de son mari une bonne minute avant de s'écrier :

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot ! À quoi vas-tu me servir dans cet état ?

\- C'est toi qui oses me dire ça alors que tu m'as forcé à te suivre, grogna-t-il faiblement en parvenant à peine à se redresser. C'est de ta faute si j'en suis là !

\- Entends-toi parler ! (elle se rapprocha de lui, hautaine) Mes décisions sont plus pertinentes que les tiennes, bien sûr que tu dois me suivre ! Ils étaient plus de dix à s'acharner sur Potter, il me fallait tuer Tonks, et tu devais m'aider ! Mais, comme souvent, tu ne m'as pas été très utile ! Tu as même fait complètement échouer mes plans !

\- Dans ce cas, tu aurais dû me laisser mourir !

Visiblement furieux, Rodolphus la toisa froidement ; Bellatrix répliqua par un sourire sans joie et insolent. Bientôt, il dut cesser de s'appuyer sur son unique bras mobile pour retomber sur son oreiller. En reportant son attention sur l'assiette où les légumes et la soupe étaient disposés avec soin, Bellatrix sentit son appétit refaire surface. Sans hésiter, elle demanda :

\- Tu n'as pas faim ?

\- Non.

Elle posa alors l'assiette sur ses genoux, et porta à sa bouche une fourchette surchargée. Elle soupira de contentement en ayant l'impression d'avoir été privée de nourriture depuis des semaines. Sur les camps, de coutume, les plats servis étaient fades, faute de personnel. Quelques minutes plus tard, en réalisant que presque tous les recoins de l'assiette étaient vides, elle hoqueta de surprise. Rodolphus, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, ne prêtait même pas attention à elle. Par devoir, Bellatrix voulut lui offrir ce qu'il restait de son déjeuner, mais il repoussa la fourchette qu'elle tendit vers lui ; elle pressa donc l'une de ses blessures pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche, ce qui fonctionna.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir, dit-elle ensuite. Il y a bien trop de choses pour lesquelles j'ai besoin de toi. Le temps presse... Je sent que tout va bientôt se conclure.

...

 _Sept mois plus tard..._

 _..._

Le premier événement, annonciateur d'un événement d'une plus grande ampleur, survint un soir de février ; la situation était demeurée stable depuis que la capture de Potter avait échoué (un peu trop stable, même, au goût du Seigneur des ténèbres, qui avait puni ses fidèles à tour de rôle et les congédiait froidement dès qu'ils apportaient une nouvelle qui ne concernait pas Harry Potter). Potter et ses amis avaient été localisés dans une forêt, où, d'après les déductions de Bellatrix, ils occupaient leurs journées à jouer à la dînette et à se cacher des méchants sorciers. Quoi qu'il en soit, Scabior, accompagné de quelques Rafleurs et Greyback, s'étaient rendus au manoir ce soir-là avec un précieux butin : Potter, enlaidi par un maléfice cuisant qui ne pouvait tromper personne.

D'emblée, Bellatrix avait prit les rênes de cette affaire en contraignant Narcissa et Lucius à ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin ; elle avait rapidement comprit que le butin récolté par ces imbéciles heureux de Rafleurs était empoisonné. En effet, Potter était en possession de l'épée de Gryffondor, un objet qu'elle avait prit soin de mettre en sûreté dans sa chambre forte à Gringotts. Ce morveux avait donc pénétré sa chambre avec ses amis... et il était fort probable que l'épée ne soit pas le seul objet qu'il ait emporté avec lui. En réalisant cela, Bellatrix fut prise d'une terreur qui lui donna la nausée : « l'objet précieux » de son maître... l'objet qu'elle avait promis de protéger avec sa vie... qu'en était-il advenu ?

Un sentiment d'urgence s'empara d'elle. Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne devait surtout pas savoir. Elle devait éviter le pire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. En esquissant des mouvements du poignet frénétique avec sa baguette, elle envoya valser à terre tous les sorciers qui convoitaient l'épée. Le temps pressait...

 **\- Drago, fiche-moi cette vermine dehors** , ordonna impatiemment Bellatrix en désignant les sorciers au sol. **Si tu n'as pas assez de courage pour les achever, laisse-les-moi dans le jardin.**

Le ton grossier qu'elle avait employé pour s'adresser à son neveu déplut à Narcissa qui s'écria :

 **\- Ne parle pas à Drago sur ce... !**

 **\- Tais-toi ! La situation est plus grave que tu peux l'imaginer, Cissy ! Nous avons un problème très sérieux !**

« Ils me font tous perdre du temps, même ma sœur ! Pensa Bellatrix. Pourquoi dois-je me coltiner ces ignorants ? ». Ses doigts frémissaient nerveusement... elle cherchait une solution à vive allure. Tout allait trop vite ; l'anxiété la faisait littéralement suffoquer. Rien ne devait se mettre entre le Seigneur des ténèbres et elle. Aucun objet, aussi précieux fût-il. Sur cette pensée, le regard de Bellatrix se stabilisa à tout hasard sur une masse de cheveux bruns qui auréolait un visage de sang-de-bourbe. La fille Granger. Son sang écœurant donnait à sa peau une teinte jaunâtre.

Sans hésiter, Bellatrix s'empara d'elle et se prépara à l'interroger à sa manière. Ses doigts fourmillèrent alors qu'elle la balançait par terre, prête à la disséquer, la mordre, faire couler son sang à grands flots pour l'obliger à parler. Prête à renouveler l'expérience extatique qu'elle avait eu avec les Londubat. La torture était son alliée depuis trop longtemps pour qu'elle puisse s'en passer.

Sa baguette exécuta une danse infernale, et les cris de la sang-de-bourbe s'amplifièrent. Malgré son obstination, Bellatrix vit toutefois son objectif lui échapper... sa baguette avait beau s'abattre sur sa victime, accélérer la fréquence des _endoloris_ , tout semblait lui résister. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience, mais continua à lancer mécaniquement des attaques.

Depuis qu'elle avait combattu les Londubat, quelque chose s'était brisé en elle.

...

Deux semaines plus tard, ce que Bellatrix avait craint durant des journées entières en allant jusqu'à passer des nuits à se réveiller avec des hurlements d'angoisse, ses draps recouverts d'une insupportable sueur prémonitoire, se produisit. Sous tous les angles, elle avait dû affronter la vision d'une coupe en or dans ses rêves, et à chaque fois, le cauchemar s'était achevé de la même façon : elle se rapprochait de l'objet, tentait de l'attraper à pleines mains, mais il s'émiettait sous ses yeux avant même qu'elle ne l'ait frôlé. Et la voix glacée de son maître soufflait : « _Ne me déçois surtout pas, Bella. C'est une part de moi que je remets entre tes mains_ ».

La culpabilité l'avait tant rongé qu'elle avait refusé de se nourrir correctement pendant des jours, et son visage déjà émacié s'était encore creusé. Narcissa l'avait laissé faire avec un air faussement dédaigneux, mais Bellatrix savait à quel point elle l'avait inquiété. Quoi qu'il en soit, un soir, sans prévenir, Lord Voldemort avait exigé la réunion immédiate de ses fidèles et avait fait venir un gobelin ; aucun fidèle n'avait flairé le danger de cette demande, et tous jacassaient comme des abrutis (les sujets de conversations allèrent de « la potion miracle pour récurer les pieds » à « une devinette pour trouver le sortilège fétiche de Harry Potter »). Bellatrix éprouva l'envie irrésistible de tous les assassiner ; elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement et tout devenait confus dans son esprit... Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur d'affronter son maître.

Nott la considéra moqueusement en s'écriant :

\- Eh bien, quel numéro de danse tu nous fais, Bellatrix ! Tu as envie d'uriner ?

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il était collé au mur et complètement statique. Les autres mangemorts se résignèrent à prononcer la moindre taquinerie à l'encontre de Bellatrix. Avant l'arrivée de Lord Voldemort, elle se tourna vers son mari et constata qu'il avait compris la gravité de la situation (tout comme Rabastan et Lucius), bien qu'il continuât de plaisanter avec les autres comme si de rien n'était. Elle déglutit de travers quand son maître fut enfin là.

Sa démarche saccadée trahissait sa hargne, de même que ses iris plus expressives et enflammées que d'habitude. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait autant le contrôle de ses nerfs et que le doute pouvait se lire dans ses moindres mouvements. L'atmosphère se glaça alors que les mangemorts s'inclinaient précipitamment en prenant brusquement des expressions d'hommes condamnés au bûcher. Pendant ce temps, le gobelin se courba devant Lord Voldemort qui demanda :

\- Qui est entré par effraction chez Gringotts ? Dépêche-toi de parler, gobelin.

\- Maître, bredouilla le gobelin d'une voix à peine audible. C'est-à-dire que... dans la chambre forte des Lestrange... des imposteurs... Nous n'avons malheureusement pas réussi à... à...

Bellatrix manqua de perdre l'équilibre. « Maître, supplia-t-elle intérieurement, je vous en prie, ne me regardez pas maintenant ou je sens que je vais vraiment mourir. » Des tremblements la secouèrent, cependant que le Seigneur des ténèbres conservait une impassibilité encore plus effrayante qu'un éclat de voix. « Les salauds », entendit-elle siffler Rabastan dans sa barbe à côté d'elle en réaction aux propos du gobelin. En l'ignorant, elle regarda son maître qui poursuivait :

 **\- Et qu'ont-ils pris ? Dis-moi ! Qu'ont-ils pris ?**

 **\- U... Une p... petite... c... coupe en or, m... maître.**

Le hurlement assourdissant et surhumain qui balaya ensuite la pièce fut tel que bon nombre de sorciers en tombèrent à la renverse, comme s'ils venaient d'être frappés par un ouragan. Bellatrix fut si effrayée par la rage irrationnelle qui émanait de son maître qu'elle en oublia le protocole et se dressa sur ses pieds ; les mangemorts l'imitèrent et se dispersèrent alors qu'un orage vert perçant explosait de la baguette de Lord Voldemort, provoquant la mort imminente de ceux qu'il touchait. Le corps mort du gobelin frôla la robe de Bellatrix qui ne parvenait pas à prendre ses jambes à son cou comme les autres. En pleurant, elle observait son maître en ayant l'impression d'être confrontée à lui pour la première fois.

À l'instant, nul être vivant ne méritait de grâce à ses yeux. Seul lui comptait. Et il ne faisait aucune distinction entre ses ennemis et ses serviteurs... Aucune distinction entre les autres et Bellatrix. « Maître, est-ce que ça vous est vraiment égal de me tuer ? Se demanda-t-elle. Suis-je donc si peu importante pour vous ? ». Lorsque l'éclair vert passa près de son épaule, elle se mit à courir sur les talons de Lucius pour quitter la pièce.

Elle s'enfuit lâchement, incapable de supporter plus longtemps l'indifférence totale que Lord Voldemort avait manifesté à son égard.

...

 _-_ Bellatrix, est-ce que tu peux arrêter ça ?

Allongée sur son lit, Bellatrix continuait de pleurer avec frénésie après avoir passé la nuit entière à s'enrouer la gorge par de violents sanglots. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter même si elle le voulait. C'était un besoin vital qui lui permettait de se maintenir en vie, d'affronter son misérable quotidien. Quiconque la voyant dans cet état lui aurait d'emblée diagnostiqué un chagrin d'amour, ce qui n'aurait pas été si loin de la vérité. La plus grande faiblesse de Bellatrix était de ne pas parvenir à considérer Lord Voldemort autrement que comme un homme à aimer ; de ne pas être apte à s'extraire de la spirale infernale de l'amour non réciproque. Plus elle souffrait, et plus elle aimait passionnément. C'était un cercle vicieux.

En repoussant son oreiller mouillé, elle geignit comme une enfant : « Maître... maître... maître ». Pendant ce temps, Rodolphus, debout devant elle, la regardait sans dissimuler son exaspération. Il finit d'ailleurs par gronder :

\- Tu vas la fermer à la fin !

\- Dégage ! Aboya-t-elle en écho à sa voix. Qui t'a demandé de m'écouter ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rentres pas chez ta sœur ?

Sur ce point, il avait raison. Elle aurait dû fuir cette maison qui n'était plus la sienne et retourner au manoir des Malefoy. Mais étrangement, elle ne savait trouver de consolation qu'auprès de Rodolphus. Il en avait toujours été ainsi et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Sans répondre, elle pleura frénétiquement. Inlassablement.

\- Potter a pénétré notre chambre forte, et nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire, d'accord ? S'énerva Rodolphus en abattant son poing sur le lit. C'est terminé, maintenant ! C'est fini, Bella !

Elle ne l'entendait plus. Tout devint flou et abstrait autour d'elle. « Tout est fini, se répétait-elle. Aujourd'hui ou demain, quelle importance cela a désormais ?... Tout est fini ». Sa vie était en train de lui échapper peu à peu et elle devait contempler passivement ce spectacle.

...

 _Quatre mois plus tard..._

 _..._

Une embuscade eut lieu à Poudlard, un soir. Les professeurs se mobilisèrent pour former des remparts autour du château et pour protéger leurs élèves, mais leurs effectifs étaient bien trop moindre pour pouvoir faire face à l'armée gargantuesque constituée par le Seigneur des ténèbres. Les géants et les détraqueurs de tout le pays s'étaient réunifiés aux côtés des mangemorts pour la grande bataille (la plus grande depuis le début de la deuxième guerre des sorciers) qui allait opposer les deux camps. Potter était introuvable et intouchable, comme à l'accoutumée, et ses camarades mouraient à une vitesse fulgurante.

Au milieu de la bataille, Bellatrix vit Tonks et son loup-garou de mari se faufiler dans la cour de l'entrée en aidant deux élèves blessés à se mettre en sûreté. Elle les suivit discrètement en se délectant de l'instant. C'était si simple ; beaucoup trop simple. Elle leva sa baguette et les frappa dans le dos. Ils glissèrent au sol, morts. En poussant du pied le corps de Tonks, Bellatrix rit. Ensuite, elle poursuivit la tuerie de masse jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres donne l'ordre à Potter de se rendre dans la forêt interdite. Un instant plus tard, Potter se montra enfin. Bellatrix observa son maître lever sa baguette vers lui et prononcer le sortilège de la mort.

Quand son maître tomba à la place de Potter, elle se crut morte, tant le désespoir qu'elle ressentit fut vif. Ses jambes la portèrent jusqu'à lui et elle se retint de hurler. « Maître... maître... Non... non ! » songea-t-elle en se penchant sur lui. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, elle put enfin respirer.

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'aide** , la rejeta-t-il alors qu'elle voulait l'épauler.

Elle ignorait que c'était là les derniers mots qu'elle recevait de sa part.

La bataille se prolongea ensuite, car Potter avait survécu. Fulminante de colère après que le Seigneur des ténèbres l'ait froidement rejeté, Bellatrix assassinait impitoyablement ses adversaires. Bientôt, elle se retrouva à tout hasard face à la fille Weasley, et machinalement, elle l'attaqua. Molly Weasley apparut alors pour former un barrage entre sa fille et Bellatrix.

 **\- Pas ma fille, espèce de garce !** Cria Weasley avec cet air déterminé ridicule que Bellatrix lui connaissait depuis des années.

Elle écarta d'un revers de la main tous ceux qui voulurent lui venir en aide. Elle voulait visiblement un duel afin d'obtenir sa revanche, de compenser l'échec qu'elle avait subi il y a des années. Cette idée n'était pas sans déplaire à Bellatrix, même si devoir affronter un adversaire d'un niveau aussi bas que celui de Weasley l'ennuyait quelque peu. Le décor actuel s'effaça autour d'eux pour être remplacé par une salle de duel... Ce furent de nouveau les adolescentes qu'elles avaient été, Bellatrix Black et Molly Prewett qui se trouvaient l'une face à l'autre.

Bellatrix leva nonchalamment sa baguette, hautaine et pleine d'assurance, alors que Prewett demeurait concentrée. Comme des flèches, leurs baguettes tournoyaient dans l'air, et les lumières des attaques se confondirent. Bellatrix était amusée... tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour elle. Prewett, en revanche, avait conscience de mettre sa vie en jeu, de ne pas avoir le droit à l'erreur.

 **\- Qu'arrivera-t-il à tes enfants quand je t'aurai tuée ?** Demanda Bellatrix, moqueuse. **Quand maman sera partie de la même manière que Freddie ?**

 **\- Tu... ne... toucheras... plus jamais... à nos... enfants !**

En cessant un instant d'attaquer, Bellatrix se désintéressa de sa baguette. Contempler la mine rougeoyante et boursouflée de Prewett était si jouissif ; elle en rit avec hystérie. Sa fin était proche, ses gestes inconscients le démontraient. Que Prewett la distancie lui était égal. Elle voulait la provoquer jusqu'au bout. Mourir en riant, sous les yeux du Seigneur des ténèbres, était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver, après tout. Elle vit donc la mort, sous la forme d'une étincelle émeraude, s'approcher d'elle au ralenti, et elle l'accueillit avec un sourire exubérant. Comme Prewett l'avait prévu, elle avait été prise au piège par sa propre distraction.

Elle n'avait pas tellement conscience de la portée du geste de Prewett, et à vrai dire, elle ne savait plus si ce qu'elle était en train de vivre était réel ou non. Elle continuait simplement de rire en priant intérieurement : « Maître, je vous en prie... regardez-moi. Regardez-moi. » Lorsque la mort s'empara d'elle, elle n'eut même pas le temps de croiser son regard.

Elle s'écroula.

...

 **Non, rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas encore la fin! Ce serait vraiment cruel de ma part d'achever aussi brutalement cette histoire. Il y aura un épilogue où les narrateurs seront deux des personnages principaux de cette fiction (à votre avis, ce sera qui?^^), par contre, j'ignore quand la suite sera postée car je pars en vacances le 16 juillet et je ne reviendrai que le 16 août (je n'aurai pas internet, malheureusement).**

 **Je vous remercie de votre assiduité, j'ai écrit cette fic avec toutes mes tripes, et votre soutien était important pour moi:) Je vous invite à lire la fiction sur Voldemort de Madeline, l'une de mes lectrices, où vous retrouverez Bellatrix et d'autres familles de sang-pur.**

 **Et si vous appréciez les trois soeurs Black, vous pouvez lire le premier os de mon recueil d'os (où l'histoire est centrée sur la scolarité des soeurs Black) nommé "La duchesse de Chewburry" (je l'ai écrit dans le cadre d'un concours de Short Edition).**


	44. Epilogue

**Fraîchement de retour de vacances (heureuse de retrouver enfin une connexion internet:D), je vous offre la dernière pièce de puzzle de cette histoire. Dans une semaine, cela fera très exactement un an que je l'ai commencé, et je suis satisfaite de pouvoir l'achever avant ce terme. Avant de sombrer dans la nostalgie, je romps le suspense que je vous ai imposé pendant un mois et vous annonce que les narrateurs officiels de mon épilogue sont:**

 **\- Rodolphus**

 **Et...**

 **\- Andromeda.**

 **D'autres personnages importants feront leur apparition, et un petit bond dans le temps sera fait pour évoquer le contexte d'après-guerre. Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

 **Épilogue**

 **...**

Les baguettes s'immobilisèrent, comme si le temps venait brusquement de s'arrêter. Nul ne pouvait ignorer le hurlement du Seigneur des ténèbres, qui ne faisait qu'ajouter un supplément d'agressivité à l'atmosphère déjà électrique ; les cadavres issus de son propre camp, qui ruisselaient autour de lui, l'avait pourtant laissé indifférent, mais la mort de Bellatrix (foudroyée par une attaque de Molly Weasley) le faisait enrager. Chacun savait que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne supportait pas de perdre les éléments qui pouvait assurer sa survie et que Bellatrix en faisait partie. Pourtant, il y a une chose que tout le monde ignorait, et que le mari de cette dernière, Rodolphus, était l'un des rares à connaître : Bellatrix avait voué un amour exclusif à son maître tout au long de sa vie. Et le Seigneur des ténèbres était parfaitement conscient de la passion qu'elle avait nourri à son égard.

Ainsi, Rodolphus sentit l'humiliation lui nouer la gorge en observant le Seigneur des ténèbres délaisser complètement son combat contre McGonagall et Kingsley pour faire pivoter sa baguette vers Molly Weasley, dans un geste spontané ; sa femme gisait au sol à quelques mètres de là. Une foule inexplicable se forma autour d'eux dans un demi-cercle confus, et parmi les mangemorts, quelques cris en écho à celui de Lord Voldemort s'élevèrent. Bien que peu aimée des mangemorts, Bellatrix avait toujours su s'imposer de manière à susciter leur respect et leur admiration. Déboussolé, Rabastan se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Rodolphus et lui demanda :

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Rod !

Ses yeux étaient fous, et son teint, très pâle. Rodolphus ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. La parole était un fardeau trop lourd à porter dans des situations telles que celle qu'il était en train de vivre. Celui qui combattait avec une férocité sanguinaire il y a encore un instant, était-ce vraiment lui ? Et quelle espèce d'importance avait cette guerre, de toute façon ? Il avait consacré sa vie au Seigneur des ténèbres, et jusqu'à présent, n'en avait retiré aucun bénéfice.

Le corps inerte de Bellatrix agissait sur lui comme un sursaut, une révélation. Quand il s'était engagé à devenir un mangemort, sa femme avait été à ses côtés, et depuis lors, il avait pris l'habitude de suivre ses décisions. Presque inconsciemment. Il aimait la suivre, et de ce fait, il reniait parfois ses propres convictions. Sa loyauté était devenue un leurre depuis qu'il avait épousé Bellatrix et qu'il avait changé ses priorités. Bellatrix était une ombre hypnotique qui avait éclipsé sa belle ambition de jeunesse... qui avait fait de lui un dépravé.

« Pourquoi je l'ai épousé ? Se répéta-t-il pour la énième fois, hargneux, mais toujours incapable de bouger. Harry Potter venait de faire une apparition théâtrale afin de protéger Molly Weasley de l'attaque de Lord Voldemort, mais ce fut d'un œil totalement désintéressé que Rodolphus regarda la scène. « Cette minable guerre... cette stupide guerre », se répétait-il alors que le corps de Bellatrix disparaissait sous un flot mobile de robes de sorciers. Les affrontements avaient reprit à une vitesse fulgurante ; de nouveaux cadavres voltigèrent... de nouvelles lumières fusèrent... l'odeur du sang se répandit derechef. Tout se mourait autour de lui, et il s'en moquait, désormais.

\- Bellatrix, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Rod !

Rabastan venait de lui administrer un coup sec sur la tête pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur, en vain. Les poings serrés, il se détourna et s'éloigna. Peu lui importait d'être injurié ou sifflé. Peu lui importait d'être tué des mains du Seigneur des ténèbres en personne ou de croupir à nouveau à Azkaban ; mourir avec honneur ne faisait plus partie de ses priorités, même si c'était la majeure raison qui l'avait poussé à devenir mangemort. Délaissé par ses parents depuis son plus jeune âge, il s'était toujours accroché à la notion d'honneur pour prouver l'utilité de son existence.

Dehors, à l'extérieur du château, tout volait en éclats. Les murs, les guerriers, les créatures, et même le ciel écarlate. Et lui marchait d'un pas machinal sans braver les obstacles, sans même se préoccuper des lueurs vertes qui passèrent miraculeusement sous ses bras et au-dessus de ses cheveux emmêlés... sans craindre la morsure de la mort, en somme. Il s'installa à l'écart du monde, au niveau des ruines d'un pont suspendu. Et le vide se fit autour de lui ; il revit sa vie défiler à grande vitesse devant lui.

Avant son entrée à Poudlard, Rodolphus avait vécu une enfance prévisible – son évolution dans une sphère noble et élitiste y avait largement contribué. Jamais il n'avait renié l'éducation qu'on lui avait prodigué, et il en avait toujours été fier, tout comme son frère Rabastan. Très tôt, l'ambition de rejoindre le Seigneur des ténèbres s'est imposé à eux, et ils avaient travaillé avec rigueur pour y parvenir ; ils n'avaient pourtant pas reçu de leurs parents la moindre gratification. Austères et froids, comme la majorité des parents de noble lignée, M. et Mrs Lestrange n'avaient jamais jugé nécessaire d'aimer leurs deux fils. Ils avaient surtout eu des rôles d'éducateur et leur récitait les propos du Seigneur des ténèbres comme des professions de foi.

Poudlard était souvent perçu comme un lieu libérateur pour les enfants ayant subi ce type d'autorité (bien que l'affront d'être mis au même niveau que les sang-de-bourbe fût humiliant), car c'était l'occasion d'expérimenter ses dons et de devenir enfin autonome. Les frères Lestrange avaient été respectés des autres élèves et adorés de leurs professeurs. Poudlard avait été l'une des seules périodes sans trouble pour Rodolphus. Et puis, il y avait eu Bellatrix... Bellatrix et son assurance implacable. Bellatrix et ses opinions toujours tranchées. Bellatrix et son charisme agressif. Elle était différente de lui, presque son opposé ; c'était selon lui la source de leur bonne entente.

Quand avait-il commencé à la voir comme une femme à aimer ? Depuis leur mariage, probablement, période à laquelle une plus grande intimité s'était instaurée entre eux. Au départ, il l'avait choisi comme fiancée par défaut, parce qu'il lui avait semblé impensable de s'unir à une parfaite inconnue. Les sentiments étaient venus par la suite, au moment où il avait eu plus besoin que jamais de s'émanciper au sein de l'armée de Lord Voldemort et de prouver sa loyauté.

\- Eh, Rodolphus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?... Grouilles-toi ! Vite !

Il ne prit guère la peine de se retourner, car il avait reconnu la voix nasillarde de Yaxley. D'un geste de la main, il lui intima de partir. Yaxley jugea ce geste méprisant : il s'éloigna d'un coup de cape en crachant au sol. D'autres fidèles suivirent bientôt, mais tous reçurent le même traitement que Yaxley. L'attitude alerte de ces derniers était un indicatif suffisant de la gravité de la situation actuelle : le Seigneur des ténèbres avait échoué. Et Harry Potter avait survécu.

Étonnamment, aucun mangemort ne semblait véritablement regretter la mort du maître. Le soulagement était même visible sur leurs visages hébétés en sueur, comme si le simple fait d'être vivants leur convenait plus qu'une victoire hypothétique. Bellatrix aurait méprisé tant de lâcheté. Bellatrix...

\- Tu m'écoutes ? Il faut qu'on bouge d'ici avant que les Aurors nous attrapent !

C'était encore Rabastan. Comme toujours, il était plus fébrile et plus négligé que les autres. Ses cheveux sombres et ondulés battaient au vent avec anxiété, tandis que les mangemorts se dispersaient hors de Poudlard (Lucius était parti le premier).

\- Pars devant, lui répondit précipitamment Rodolphus.

Il lui fallait retourner dans la grande salle... La retrouver, la récupérer avant que quelqu'un ne s'empare de son corps. En ignorant les protestations fougueuses de son frère, il se pressa en immergeant entièrement son visage dans sa cape pour ne pas être découvert. Bellatrix était toujours allongée au même endroit, et personne ne prêtait vraiment attention à elle ; ils étaient tous trop occupés à pleurer les morts de leur propre camp, qui pouvaient se compter par cinquantaine. Personne ne réalisa donc la disparition du corps de Bellatrix.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Rodolphus sentit la charge qu'il avait dans les bras peser lourd, en dépit du poids plume de sa femme. En vérité, Bellatrix avait toujours été une lourde charge psychique pour lui, mais il ressentait cette charge avec davantage d'intensité maintenant qu'elle était sans vie. Au niveau du pont suspendu en ruines, Rabastan l'attendait encore ; il venait de combattre deux sorciers, et il balançait leurs restes dans le vide avec un violent coup de pied. Quand il aperçut Bellatrix, l'agacement se peignit sur ses traits.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il à Rodolphus en désignant Bellatrix. Débarrasse-toi d'elle !

\- Je t'ai dis de partir !

\- Je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tu aies jeté aux ordures le cadavre de ta femme ! Et si tu ne le fais pas, je m'en chargerai !

Sans réfléchir, Rodolphus s'empara de sa baguette et son frère fut frappé d'un jet rouge qui le propulsa en arrière. Il demeura inconscient et paralysé. Ensuite, Rodolphus fit glisser Bellatrix sur l'herbe et la maintint serrée contre lui. Il la contempla en tentant de se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne se réveillerait plus, qu'elle resterait calme et immobile. Le calme lui allait pourtant si peu... Tout en elle était ardent. Y compris ses murmures et ses caresses.

\- Je te déteste, dit-il à mi-voix alors que son front touchait celui, glacé, de Bellatrix.

« Non... je déteste t'aimer, rectifia-t-il dans sa tête. Ce genre de mots affectifs, je n'aurais jamais osé te les dire. Tu ne me l'aurais pas pardonné. Tu m'aurais renié. »

Quelles raisons pouvait-il avoir de la haïr ? D'une part, elle lui avait ravi sa seule et unique ambition en s'attirant toutes les faveurs du Seigneur des ténèbres et en lui laissant un pathétique second rôle au sein de l'armée, et d'autre part, elle l'avait humilié avec l'amour qu'elle portait à ce dernier (il l'avait néanmoins défendu en chassant toutes les rumeurs d'une relation adultère entre le Seigneur des ténèbres et elle). Pour finir, il l'aimait et en souffrait depuis leur mariage. Il l'aimait trop pour son propre bien.

Il l'avait trompé une fois, un soir de lassitude. Mais il ne l'avait fait que par vengeance : l'hypothèse que Bellatrix puisse se montrer trop entreprenante avec le Seigneur des ténèbres l'avait rongé. Il y avait toujours eu trop de non-dits entre eux, car chacun dissimulait à l'autre des secrets.

\- Je savais que je finirais par te perdre. Bella...

Sur ces mots, il laissa ses doigts tracer chaque courbe du visage de Bellatrix, comme pour mieux les garder en mémoire. Il la garda enlacée à lui durant un moment qui lui sembla être une éternité, puis il se redressa en la soulevant à nouveau. Le rebord du précipice qui lui faisait face lui donna une idée : devrait-il mourir avec Bellatrix ? Cela lui permettrait de mettre un terme à sa souffrance de manière symbolique.

Mais avant qu'il ne s'élance dans le vide, un dernier accès de vaillance interrompit son mouvement ; la pression de ses mains se relâcha, et le corps de Bellatrix bascula en arrière. La chute fut brutale malgré la longue traversée jusqu'au fond du précipice, mais c'était mieux ainsi : c'était un adieu indolore. Rodolphus ne s'autorisa pas à pleurer une seule fois. Tout était déjà fini.

La voix de Rabastan dans son dos le ramena brusquement à la réalité :

\- Viens. Il faut partir maintenant.

...

 _Un mois plus tard..._

 _..._

Andromeda épousseta minutieusement sa cuisine, comme si elle s'apprêtait à recevoir des invités de marque alors qu'il n'en était rien. Elle était abandonnée à une solitude complète depuis plusieurs semaines ; le jour de la seconde défaite de Lord Voldemort contre Harry Potter, qui était commémoré à travers le monde, était pour elle un jour de deuil. Elle avait perdu les êtres les plus chers à son cœur lors de la bataille, mais étrangement, elle avait anticipé cette perte : elle avait toujours su que la traque qu'elle subissait depuis son mariage avec Ted finirait par aboutir à une tragédie. Et elle avait également pressenti que Nymphadora aurait une vie aussi mouvementée que la sienne : comme elle, elle avait choisi de vivre une histoire d'amour compliqué en faisant fi des convenances sociales, et elle s'était destinée à combattre sa propre tante.

« Je suis si fière de toi, ma Dora, songea Andromeda en atteignant la porte vitrée du vaisselier. Tu as réalisé ton rêve. Tu es restée libre et forte jusqu'au bout. Tu tiens beaucoup de ton père... Ted était aussi tenace et avide de faire valoir ses convictions. Grâce à lui, j'ai eu le courage de défier ma famille... et j'ai accepté ton ambition d'Auror en sachant que la mort allait te guetter toutes les heures. Sans Ted, je n'aurais même pas cédé pour ton mariage avec Remus Lupin, j'avais bien trop peur pour toi. » Sans s'en apercevoir, Andromeda s'était assise sur un fauteuil. La respiration heurtée, les mains rouges et tremblantes, elle était exténuée. L'absence de son mari et de sa fille lui pesait de plus en plus. Qu'allait-elle devenir sans eux ?

La réponse à sa question se présenta sous la forme de hurlements stridents : il s'agissait de Teddy, son petit-fils, qui réclamait son repas. En oubliant momentanément ses ruminements, Andromeda se leva pour aller remplir un nouveau biberon. Teddy occupait le landau qui avait autrefois appartenu à Nymphadora, et il ressemblait d'ailleurs à sa mère d'une manière troublante : la couleur de ses cheveux était en constante mutation, et les traits de son visage le seront également, lorsqu'il aura prit conscience de ses capacités de métamorphe.

\- Teddy, mon petit amour, souffla Andromeda en le tenant contre elle. Heureusement que tu es là.

Elle embrassa bruyamment sa joue suave. Non, elle n'était pas seule ; loin des souvenirs fantomatiques de Ted et Nymphadora et de l'indifférence de son ancienne famille, il y avait Teddy. Un nouvel être à chérir et à protéger. Quand celui-ci éructa contre son épaule, elle le reposa dans le landau, et machinalement, elle marcha dans son salon. En passant une main dans ses poches, une photo jaunie glissa contre ses doigts. Il s'agissait précisément de la photo qu'elle avait un jour défendu à Nymphadora de regarder.

Bellatrix et elle y étaient représentées, debout côte à côte, et arborant des robes jumelles (la photo avait probablement été prise par Walburga). Elles avaient respectivement quatorze et treize ans. Elles étaient encore deux sœurs Black inséparables, et rien ne laissait présager qu'elles allaient emprunter des routes opposées. Que Bellatrix finirait par avoir une mort précoce, en revanche, n'avait rien d'inattendu ; sceller un pacte avec Lord Voldemort était déjà une première manière de mourir. Andromeda l'avait toujours su, et n'avait rien pu faire d'autre qu'assister à sa chute.

\- Adieu, Bella, dit-elle en jetant la photo à travers l'âtre de cheminée. Oublions le passé.

Et elle sourit alors que le papier glacé fondait lentement.

L'après-midi, elle décida d'aller flâner dans Londres en compagnie de Teddy. En se préparant pour sortir, elle n'eut guère à réfléchir à quelle manœuvre employer pour sortir de chez elle en toute sécurité ou à la manière la plus efficace de déjouer les tentatives d'intrusion (par la multiplication de sortilèges de protection). Il n'y avait plus de guerre, et il n'y en aurait probablement plus. Andromeda, qui négligeait son apparence depuis des années, prit le temps de s'habiller et de se coiffer avec soin, puis elle quitta la maison.

Une douce brise ensoleillée l'accompagna durant tout le trajet jusqu'au chemin de traverse ; sous l'effet de la chaleur, la chevelure duveteuse de Teddy passa du brun clair à l'orange. Le regard d'Andromeda s'attarda sur une nouvelle bâtisse qui occupait les trois-quart d'une ruelle. Sur trois étages, elle était résolument moderne (elle s'inspirait des magasins de mode moldu, chose encore impensable il y a cinq semaines), mais encore imprégnée de tradition, avec ses poutres en bois et son grillage en fer. Andromeda poussa le landau de Teddy pour passer la porte d'entrée.

Cinq robes alourdirent bientôt ses bras, et elle s'empara impulsivement d'une paire d'escarpins mauve et d'un chapeau de la même couleur. Renouveler sa garde-robe était également une manière de tirer un trait sur les événements passés.

\- Ça vous fera quarante mornilles, l'informa la vendeuse lorsqu'elle parvint à l'accueil pour payer.

Andromeda délaça les nœuds en satin de sa bourse quant une voix impérieuse qui retentit du côté gauche la fit sursauter :

\- Ne discute pas, Drago ! Ton père a déjà vendu le manoir, ce n'est plus une option envisageable.

Très élégante comme toujours, la tête auréolée d'une large capeline noire, Narcissa se trouvait en compagnie de son mari et de son fils. Andromeda fut incapable de détourner son regard d'elle.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudra me trouver un appartement à Londres parce que je n'irai pas en Irlande avec vous, dit sèchement Drago en triturant un pantalon étroit à la matière brillante.

\- Tu feras comme tu voudras, répliqua son père avec indolence. Mais n'oublie pas qu'en Irlande, il y a de meilleures perspectives d'avenir. Personne ne nous connaîtra et nous ne serons pas montrés du doigt... C'est une chance pour nous. Réfléchis-y.

Drago conserva un visage fermé en concluant :

\- C'est déjà tout réfléchi.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Teddy pour éclater en sanglots. Andromeda le souleva d'un bras alors que la vendeuse, impatiente, la considérait d'un œil mécontent. Elle berça son petit-fils sans s'en préoccuper. Ensuite, ses yeux se levèrent et croisèrent ceux de Narcissa, rivés sur elle. Interdite, Andromeda tenta de maîtriser ses émotions. Elle vit rejaillir dans le bleu des iris de sa sœur des rires enfantins, des silhouettes, et des brides de mots.

Comment devait-elle réagir ? Que devait-elle dire ? Andromeda ne savait pas. Elle craignait par-dessus tout le mépris de Narcissa. Elle allait lui tourner le dos et s'en aller sans se retourner, toutefois, sans crier gare, Narcissa lui adressa un sourire. Un sourire peu chaleureux et à peine esquissé, mais sincère. Incrédule, Andromeda contint ses émotions ; elle lui adressa à son tour un sourire tremblant. Sans espérer que l'instant se prolongerait davantage, elle baissa la tête, les joues en feu, puis reporta son attention sur Teddy. Narcissa, quant à elle, venait de rabattre sèchement sa capeline devant son visage : son mari Lucius plaça ensuite une main sur son épaule droite, et ils quittèrent le magasin avec leur fils. « Merci, Cissy » pensa Andromeda.

\- Madame, d'autres clients attendent, fit froidement la vendeuse à l'attention d'Andromeda. Est-ce que vous ne voulez plus payer ?

\- Non, j'ai changé d'avis, répondit spontanément Andromeda en écartant d'une main tous les vêtements qu'elle s'était choisi. Reprenez tout. Je n'en ai plus besoin.

Désormais pleine d'entrain, elle empoigna le landau de Teddy et quitta à son tour les lieux. Sur le chemin de traverse, les passants déambulaient au milieu du chemin pavé, comme elle, sans se préoccuper du lendemain.

En se mêlant à cette frénésie joyeuse, Andromeda songea qu'une nouvelle page de sa vie venait de se tourner.

...

 **Petite note: Je rappelle que cette biographie est le fruit de recherches assez précises, et que les anecdotes que j'ai inventé gravitent autour de faits bien attestés par J.K Rowling et le dico en ligne. Andromeda a bel et bien élevé son petit-fils après la mort de son mari et de sa fille, Bellatrix n'est pas morte en se brisant en éclats comme cela a été montré dans le dernier film, mais on ignore ce qu'il est advenu par la suite de son cadavre, et on ignore également ce qu'il est advenu de Rodolphus après qu'il est perdu sa femme (il serait plausible qu'il ai fait un nouveau séjour à Azkaban, comme l'indique "Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit"). Pour ce qui est des relations que Bellatrix entretient avec son entourage, j'ai également veillé à une vraisemblance maximale, et je suis ravie que ses relations avec ses soeurs et son mari vous ai particulièrement enthousiasmé, vu la difficulté interprétative que cela m'a parfois demandé.**

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout et espère vous retrouver très vite sur d'autres écrits. J'espère pouvoir lire vos avis une dernière fois (c'est le moment ou jamais, puisqu'il n'y aura pas de prochain chapitre^^), car j'ai pu constater que malgré les nombreuses lectures, j'avais très peu de retour par reviews. Ca ne me gêne pas particulièrement, étant donné que j'écris toujours avec plaisir, mais cela est toujours plus gratifiant de pouvoir échanger avec ses lecteurs. Donc, vraiment, n'hésitez pas, même un petit mot me fera plaisir!**

 **Aussi, sachez que ma fiction bonus sur les soeurs Black, "La duchesse de Chewburry", est lauréate du concours de Short Edition, et que le deuxième OS sera prochainement posté d'ici une ou deux semaines.**


End file.
